Desperation
by Quillbreaker
Summary: They say that the feeling you have when you are in such a bad situation that you are willing to take risks in order to change it is called desperation. Harry Potter was a college graduate and his circumstances fit every definition of Desperation. What he didn't know was that there were people ready to take advantage of that. Harry/Tom Riddle or Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**So…...I had gathered enough ideas and today they just exploded out. Anyways tell me what you think and whether you want to read more of this stuff. I'm really looking forward to your feedback.**

A young adult, carrying a blue file, standing at a bus stop kept shooting nervous glances at his watch. He was bespectacled with dark hair, medium height and green eyes. He was dressed in a formal white button up shirt and black dress pants. His gaze kept moving between the far side of the road and his watch. It was apparent that he was in a hurry. His shoulders were tensed up and he kept wiping off sweat from his brow with a light blue handkerchief. When the bus finally arrived. He breathed out a sigh of relief and climbed on.

He got off the bus in front of a tall white corporate building. He looked at his watch again and his posture tensed up again. He all but ran inside the building and hurried to the reception. A blond woman, somewhere in the mid 30's regarded him and raised a pencilled eyebrow. He understood the gesture and spoke up,

"I'm here for a job interview."

He pushed the blue file towards her. She flipped through the pages with long slender fingers and then tapped something on the keyboard. Once she was done, she closed the file and pushed it towards him,

"Fourth floor, first room on the right."

He thanked her, picked up his file and rushed through the crowd of people. He reached the elevator just in time and edged in just before the doors closed. The soft elevator music played in the background. A woman behind him was talking about some deal on the phone. A guy next to him was reading through a file nervously.

The elevator stopped and he realized that this was where he was supposed to get out. He rushed out and walked to the first room on the right, just like the receptionist had directed him. He found it strange that there wasn't even a single other applicant waiting outside the room. After straightening out his hair and adjusting his shirt, he took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the glass door. Tap, Tap, Tap. The door was opened by a brunette dressed in a pink crop jacket and matching knee length skirt. One glance at her, told him that she was a secretary,

"Are you here for the job interview?"

She spoke in a nasal voice and he nodded quickly,

"Don't just stand there, come inside, Mr. Rookwood is a very busy man."

He stepped into a lavishly decorated office. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books. A huge polished wood table was placed in the centre of the office and behind it sat a man with long sleek black hair and a face that held eyes that were equally black. He walked towards the desk and the man silently signalled him to sit. He sat down in a seat and was just about to say something when Mr. Rookwood raised his hand,

"Save me the banter. The file has all the information regarding you in it, I presume."

Harry nodded and pushed his file towards him. The man picked it up and scanned the pages inside it for several minutes. He looked down in his lap and clenched and unclenched his fingers while Mr. Rookwood studied his file. The impeccable silence in the room was shattered by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Mr. Rookwood set down his file and picked up a smart phone of the latest model from the table. The conversation on the phone was brief and mainly comprised of yes and no. Rookwood took one last look at the open file, closed it and pushed it back across the table,

"You are under-qualified and lack the experience needed for this job. I am delighted that you graced us with your presence and wasted my precious time. Get out of my sight."

Rookwood's voice was cold and laced with sarcasm. The young man hurriedly picked his file and walked out of the room. He exited the building and looked up at the sky to see grey clouds rolling in. It was going to rain soon. He drew several deep breaths. He had needed this job desperately. The bus arrived and he got in. How many more times was he going to get rejected?

The bus came to a halt and he stepped out. The rain was pouring down. He ran into the hospital building and walked through the corridors to a room. He had traversed this path so many times now that he could probably navigate his way to this room even in his sleep.

He paused outside the room and brought his well-rehearsed smile to his lips. Quietly he pushed the door open and saw a frail woman hidden under the heavy covers. He approached her and even though he made sure not to make a single sound, the woman's eyes fluttered open, displaying wide green eyes. It took her a moment to recognize the young man but when she did, a bright smile crossed her pale features. She tried to speak but no sound came out. He drew close to her and kissed her forehead softly,

"I know what you're going to ask, Mom. The interview went great. They said they would call me."

It took him all his strength not to cry in front of his mother. He knew that if he cried, if he even frowned, she would know that he had been rejected once again. He put his file on the side table and sat down in the chair beside the bed. His mother continued to stare at him and he didn't allow a flicker of his emotions display on his face. He knew she wanted to know all the details so he made some up and started telling them to her. She seemed to relax when he was done and very soon fell into deep slumber.

He knew she wouldn't be waking up soon. She had brain tumour. She had been diagnosed with it two months ago. Ever since then he had been working day and night to find a job. His father had died when he was five. His mother had worked as a teacher by day and as a waitress by night to raise him. Most of the money that his deceased father had left him was spent on his college education and now when he had graduated, his mother had fallen ill. His mother's savings and the remaining money from his father was paying for the hospital bills. However the money was running out and his mother needed a surgery that they could not afford, that is why it was essential for him to find a job. He buried his face in his hands and stifled a cry. If his mother didn't have the surgery, she would…. No, he wouldn't think that. He would get the money somehow.

He walked out of the hospital and noticed that the rain had stopped. Instead of taking the bus, he walked to a bar a few blocks down the road. He usually came to this place after visiting the hospital. The bar was crowded with men and women. Loud music played in the background mingled with the sound of gossip and small talk. He made his way to the counter and occupied a stool. He had just taken a seat when the bartender, a man with long curly black hair and a friendly face approached him and spoke in a concerned tone,

"Harry, you look terrible. How is your mother?"

It was the first time someone had spoken his name that day. Harry Potter, that was his name and he was a 22-year-old, College graduate with a degree in accounting. Harry looked up with dull green eyes and met the bartender's gaze,

"Mom's fine or as fine as she can be. I got rejected again, Sirius. It's the twelfth time this week. I think this brings my rejection total to 45."

Sirius patted his hand and smiled sadly,

"You'll get a job, Harry. Don't worry. Just keep trying. Those people don't know what a gem they're missing out on"

Harry nodded quietly. Sirius pushed a glass of gin and tonic towards Harry and winked,

"It's on the house. You look like you need it desperately."

Harry picked it up and passed a small smile,

"Thanks Sirius."

Sirius walked away to deal with the other customers while Harry sipped his drink in silence. He had first met Sirius when his mother had been newly admitted in the hospital. Ever since then Sirius had sort of become a close friend to him. After his glass was empty, Sirius made his way towards him again,

"Can I get you another?"

"You'll run your bar into the ground if you keep offering me free drinks, Sirius."

Sirius laughed heartily and patted Harry on the shoulder,

"You worry too much, Harry."

Sirius had just proceeded to make another drink for Harry when Harry stopped him,

"I'm just going to head home now. I'll catch you later."

Harry got up from the stool and waved Sirius goodbye who waved back. Harry exited the bar and walked to the bus stop. The atmosphere was heavy with the smell of rain and a cold breeze was chilling the night air. When the bus arrived, he got on and waited for his stop, the last stop on the route.

By the time the bus reached his stop, it was empty. Harry got off and walked through rows of old cheap apartments until he reached a particularly ancient looking one. After climbing the stairs he reached a door. After rummaging through his pockets he drew out a key and unlocked the door. The apartment was dark. He walked in and switched on the lights.

The apartment was small, with only two rooms and a small living space that also served as an open kitchen. The furniture was scarce. There was a worn-out sofa, that served as the only sitting space in the living room. A small square table served the dual purpose of dining table and study table. There were only two chairs. Out of which, one was laden with his clothes. Harry closed the door and set the file on the table. He walked to the refrigerator and opened it. It was empty, except for a plate of leftover Chinese take-out that he gotten yesterday. He pulled it out and made a mental note to get some groceries the next day.

He sat down on the sofa and ate in silence, while he reflected upon his day and how Mr. Rookwood had rejected him. This was by far his worst rejection. Sirius's words echoed in his head and he decided to forget about the interview and thought about the two interviews he had the next day.

After finishing his meal, he deposited his plate in the sink and walked to his bedroom. The bedroom was small and consisted of a single metal framed bed and a cupboard. Harry changed into a dull t-shirt and a pair of trousers and collapsed on the bed. As he closed his eyes, he wondered what tomorrow would bring and hoped with all his heart that it would be something good…He hadn't noticed the eyes that had followed him throughout the day and had studied his every move.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot to 77cc and Malbona for favoriting this story. Special thanks to Catalinangel, DarkAngelsan, Malbona, SecretSpells, blaketiger, .e, lisablade, missladycartier, , shannon. for following this fanfic. My gratitude to DarkAnglesan for being my first and sole reviewer of this story.**

Buzz Buzz…Buzz Buzz…Buzz Buzz. Harry felt the phone before he heard it. He opened his eyes and as the realized that his phone was ringing, bolted up and began searching for it. He searched through the sheets frantically until the phone dropped to the floor and stopped ringing. Harry cursed and picked an ancient looking smart phone from the floor and looked at the number displayed there. The phone froze up and Harry had to restart the device before he was able to call whoever had been calling him. A woman with a calm voice spoke,

"Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. Who is this?"

Harry gasped but this was not the time to panic, he made his voice as confident as possible and spoke,

"I received a call from you, a few minutes ago."

Harry heard the sound of pages flipping and the voice spoke again,

"Is this Harry Potter?"

Harry's heart was beating out of his chest,

"Yes, I am Harry Potter."

"You applied for a job here two weeks ago. Your job application has been short listed for the vacancy. We shall be expecting you today at 9 AM sharp for an interview."

Harry nearly fainted. His gaze travelled to the clock and it showed 7:26 AM,

"I'll be there."

Harry spoke breathlessly. He pinched himself to confirm that it wasn't a dream. Was this really happening? Harry wanted to shriek out in excitement like a little girl. Without sparing another minute. Harry sprinted to the cupboard and got his best suit out.

He shaved, brushed his teeth, showered and got dressed. He stood in front of the mirror and tried to smoothen out his messy curls but they refused to yield. Harry sighed in exasperation. He had to look perfect. This was an opportunity of a lifetime. He moved the comb through his hair again and decided to be content with what he achieved. He wore his finest shoes and had one final look at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a white shirt, black dress pants and a black form fitted suit jacket. Satisfied with his look, he rushed out of the room.

After picking up his file and locking the apartment door, he hurried down the steps and made his way out of the building. Once out, he looked at the time on his wrist watch and saw that the time was 7:55 AM. He still had almost an hour left. It was taking him all his restraint not to run. He was walking to the bus stop when a voice called out. Harry turned around and saw a red-haired woman standing in the door of the diner and signalling him to her. Harry grinned. The woman was Mrs. Weasley. Harry jogged back to her,

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

Mrs. Weasley took a hold of his ear and pulled gently,

"Where are you running off to without breakfast?"

Harry raised his hands up in surrender,

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. I just got a call from Death Eater Pharmaceuticals and I'm expected for an interview."

Mrs. Weasley had taken Harry in a tight embrace and was holding him close to her bosom. Mrs. Weasley was almost like his second mother. Her role had gotten even more distinct after his mother's illness,

"I'm so happy for you, Harry. I know you'll definitely get the job."

She pulled him inside the diner and fired an order to her daughter, Ginny. Harry grimaced when he saw her. She was the only part of the family, Harry didn't like especially because he knew where Ginny spent her nights. Ginny eyed him lustfully and pushed her long red hair back. She sauntered over to him and spoke,

"Hey, Harry."

Mrs Weasley took the paper bag from her hand and handed it to Harry,

"Eat this on the way, dear. Best of luck for your interview. I'm sure your hard work will pay off today."

She kissed his forehead and rushed off to deal with customers. Harry had just turned to leave when Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and clung to him. Harry pushed her away,

"I don't have time for this, Ginny."

She licked his neck and Harry pulled away,

"Harry, why won't you like me? I just wanna make you feel good."

Harry eyed Mrs. Weasley serving customers at a considerable distance and then spoke,

"You still smell like the last person you slept with, Ginny. If you stopped being a…"

Harry stopped in mid-sentence and changed the sentence,

"Bye Ginny."

He walked out of the diner and deleted the scene with Ginny from his memory. He reached the bus stop and the bus arrived almost immediately. His luck was definitely shining today. Harry got on and found an empty seat. He sat down and looked out of the window. His thoughts wandered off to the company he was headed for. Death Eater Pharmaceuticals, it was the largest pharmaceutical company in the country, founded by the Multi Billionaire, Tom Riddle. Harry's dad had used to work for this company before he died in an accident. He remembered how one day he had asked his father, why the company was named Death Eater Pharmaceuticals and his dad had replied,

"Son, Mr. Riddle named it that because he believes that medicines eat death away."

Medicines eat death away. For most of his early years he had believed that. It had changed when he had been told that his father had passed away in a car accident. At the funeral, he had seen Mr. Tom Riddle for the first time in the flesh. He remembered how excited he had felt to see the person his dad had talked so highly off and how he had rushed off to talk to him. Mr. Riddle had seen him and had smiled kindly. A smile that had been forever engraved in his mind. Then he had lifted him up in his arms and kissed his forehead. Harry's hand unconsciously went to his belly as he still felt the butterflies flutter there whenever he remembered the moment. Mr. Riddle had asked him his name and his age. Harry remembered that he had answered the questions and asked a question of his own in return,

"Mr. Riddle, do medicines really eat death away?"

He remembered how Mr. Riddle had smiled his most charming smile and spoke in a voice that he could just sit and listen to all day,

"Yes, they do, Harry."

He had asked,

"But Mr. Riddle, why couldn't they eat my dad's death away?"

Harry remembered that he had cried after he had asked that and Mr. Riddle had held him close to his chest and pacified him and when he had quieted down, he spoke,

"Harry, someday when you grow up, I will answer your question."

Harry was still waiting for Mr. Riddle to answer his question. Harry was brought out of his reverie at the sight of his stop. Harry stood up and walked out of the bus. He walked a few blocks down the road and reached the sky scraper. Harry walked in the building and looked around the oddly empty reception area and walked to the reception desk where a woman, a red head with milky white skin and a sharp face, worked on a computer. She looked up when saw him approach and before he could utter a single word, she spoke,

"Mr. Harry Potter, I presume."

Harry nodded,

"You're expected on the tenth floor."

Harry made his way to the elevator. He found it odd that he hadn't seen a single living soul apart from the receptionist ever since he had entered the building. Harry pressed the button and waited. The elevator door opened and Harry got in. Even the elevator was completely empty. He pressed the button labelled ten and the elevator sped up without stopping on any floor. The elevator door opened with a ding and Harry stepped out.

Harry stepped out in a vast corridor. Metallic doors lined the walls on both sides indicating several offices. Harry looked at his watch and it showed 8:50 AM. He looked around the corridor and thought about which room to enter. A silky voice caught his attention,

"Mr. Potter, this way."

Harry turned around to see a man with a sallow face, hooked nose and greasy black hair standing in the middle of the corridor. The man was dressed completely in black. Black pants, Black shirt, Black vest and black jacket. Harry walked towards him and realized that even the man's eyes were completely black. Harry had just extended his hand to shake his but the man ignored it and started walking. Harry pulled his hand back, feeling like an idiot and followed silently. He was led to a door that was different from all the rest. It was wooden rather than metallic. Harry looked at it apprehensively, not knowing who he was going to encounter on the other side but hoping that it was someone friendly and lenient.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to DarkAnglesan, Lecterhannibal,** **ObliviousFanatic and Vindictive John Dark Fantasy for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

The man led him through the wooden doors. Harry found himself in an extravagantly decorated office. The walls were decorated with paintings. Harry saw several odd artefacts on the shelves and he wondered what they were. There was a large wooden table set in the middle of the room. Harry saw three seats behind the table out of which two were already occupied. A woman with dark curly hair, sanguine lips and dressed in a black pinstriped jacket occupied one of the chairs. Harry noticed how she was scanning him from head to toe. The seat next to her was occupied by a man with long blond hair and aristocratic face. The third seat was occupied by the man who had led him to the office. The man spoke,

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter."

Harry unbuttoned his jacket and sat down in a straight backed wooden chair. The woman with the curly hair spoke,

"My name is Bellatrix Lestrange, the gentleman to my right is Lucius Malfoy and the person that led you to this office is Severus Snape."

Harry nodded silently. She continued to speak,

"Mr. Potter, I was just looking through your resume and so far, I have found nothing impressive."

Lucius Malfoy regarded Harry for the first time and sneered,

"You were expecting something impressive in him, Bella? You must be going as senile as they say you are."

Bellatrix cackled madly and then purred,

"Clearly there is something impressive in him. He is a pretty boy."

Harry looked down in his lap, not sure what to make of the conversation. Weren't they supposed to be discussing his educational achievements, rather than his looks? The man named Severus Snape spoke up in his distinct silky voice,

"Let us get to the point. You are here for a job interview, Mr Potter, not to sit there and look pretty. Tell us why should we consider you for the job."

Harry looked up and met Severus Snape's gaze and saw nothing but contempt in them for some reason,

"I…"

He was cut off by the sound of the telephone ringing. Bellatrix looked at the phone apprehensively and picked it up. She listened intently for a few seconds and then spoke in a voice that was laced with respect,

"Yes Sir."

She set the phone down on the cradle and spoke in a sweet voice that sounded fake,

"You are hired, Mr Potter."

Harry looked awestruck at her. He hadn't even said anything and he had gotten the job. This was too good to be true. His gaze moved from Bellatrix's fake smile to the looks of disapproval on both men's faces. He didn't understand how this had happened. Had they made a mistake? Or had they mistaken someone else's resume for his? They couldn't have made a mistake. Harry's heart was bubbling with joy and he spoke up,

"Thankyou…. thank you so much. I won't disappoint you."

Bellatrix signed an appointment letter and held it to him,

"The rest of the formalities shall be completed tomorrow."

Harry took the letter, read his name on it, just to be sure that it really was addressed to him and was about to walk out of the office when Lucius Malfoy spoke up,

"Do be careful, Mr. Potter. I have a feeling that you are not prepared for what's coming."

Harry looked at him in confusion. He was just about to ask what he was supposed to prepared for when Bellatrix cackled again and thumped Lucius Malfoy on the back,

"You never let an opportunity to terrorize a newbie go, do you? You can leave Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, thanked them and exited the building. Once out, he held the letter close to his chest. His happiness was beyond limits. He walked to the elevator with a skip in his step and pressed the button. The elevator came up after several minutes and when it opened, a torrent of people rushed out of it. Harry looked at his watch and saw that the time was now 9:30 AM. He took the elevator down to the ground floor and thought about where to go now.

He exited the building and started walking. He had finally gotten a job, and not just any job, he had gotten his dream job. Although he was still in doubt about how he had gotten it. He entered a park and sat down on the bench. Finally, he could change their living conditions. He could afford the surgery now. His mother would finally be free from that hospital room. His thoughts were directed to his mother. He couldn't tell her that he had gotten the job at Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. He hadn't even told her that he had submitted a job application there.

Ever since his father's death, his mother had developed a strange hatred towards the company. She had scolded him whenever he spoke about it or whenever he watched Mr. Riddle on the TV. Harry associated that hatred with the fact that his father had had that fatal accident on his way to work.

He couldn't forget that day. He remembered that his father had been working on something important. He used to stay up all night and watched him work. Harry remembered that on the day of the accident, his father had rushed off to the office and when Harry had asked him where he was going, he had replied,

"I'm going to get the last piece of the puzzle, Harry."

Harry still wondered what the puzzle was but he knew he would never find out. His father had taken the puzzle with him. Harry wiped a tear from his eye. He knew his father would be proud that he had followed in his footsteps.

He felt his stomach rumbling and realized that he had forgotten Mrs. Weasley's sandwich on the bus. Harry took out his wallet from his pocket and checked how much money he had. He closed it and decided that he could afford to eat today. Usually he skipped lunch to save money. Harry walked over the gravel path, through the park and saw a Fish and Chips stand. Cheap and satiating, he thought to himself. Harry walked over and ordered a medium serving. He paid and occupied another bench to enjoy his meal. This time he had a wonderful view of the river Thames. He watched the calm waters of the river and ate his fish and chips in peaceful silence.

Once he was finished, he stood up and decided to visit his mother. He made his way to the bus stop and boarded a bus. The bus dropped him in front of the hospital and Harry walked in, mentally thinking of names of companies, he could use in place of Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. He decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator to buy himself more time to think. Once he stood outside her room, he took a deep breath, finalized his lie and walked in.

His mother was awake and sat leaning against the pillows. Her skin was pale, her green eyes dull, her lips colourless and the nasal cannula stark against her skin. She smiled as she saw him enter and Harry saw her eyes gleam with happiness. Harry smiled, the first time in a long time he didn't have to fake it. He walked close to her and she embraced him in her arms,

"Harry, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom. How are you?"

She released him and sighed,

"I'm still stuck in this wretched bed. I keep telling them to let me go but they won't let me."

She pouted like a three-year-old and Harry kissed her forehead,

"Mom, I'm working on getting you out of here. But till then you must stay here, it's for your own good."

She smiled brightly and took his hand,

"I know, Harry."

"I got a job, Mom. I finally got it."

His mother looked shocked at first and then shrieked with joy. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. A nurse rushed into the room, thinking there had been an emergency but Harry waved her away,

"I'm so happy, Harry. I am very happy. You don't know how happy I am."

She released him and Harry continued to smile,

"I'm happy too, Mom."

"So where did you get the job?"

Harry had expected that question and replied,

"Phoenix Pharmaceuticals, Mom."

Phoenix Pharmaceuticals was the rival company to Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. It was founded by Albus Dumbledore, an old man, who was popularly known as the eccentric billionaire. He had filed several lawsuits against Mr. Riddle in court. Most of which had been won by Mr. Riddle. His mother's voice brought him out of his thoughts,

"Where's the appointment letter, Harry?"

Harry met his mother's gaze and knew he was in trouble. He wanted to lie when his mother raised her hand,

"No more lies, Harry. You know I can tell when you lie."

Harry thought about what to do now. When he could think of nothing, he took out the appointment letter and held it to her. She took it and as soon as her eyes scanned the letterhead, she tore it in half, then in quarters and threw it at him. She was furious but fear was the dominant emotions in her eyes.

Harry stared emptily at the torn pieces of his appointment letter and felt his hopes and happiness shattering. Harry looked up and saw that her mother was crying and hyperventilating. She was clutching her head and Harry knew something was wrong. He cried out for the nurse and held her close to his chest,

"It's going to be fine, Mom. Just relax. I'm sorry. Just please calm down."

She held his wrist tightly and spoke,

"Don't go there…They'll kill you…I can't lose you too."

The nurse rushed into the room and began pushing him. Just as the door closed, he heard his mother scream,

"THEY WILL KILL YOU…...I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to DarkAnglesan, Shadoween, Lecterhannibal,** **ObliviousFanatic, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy and the guest for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry stood against the door as the doctor and the nurse tended to his mother. His heart was racing. How could he have been so stupid? Why had he shown her the bloody appointment letter? He should have known she would react like this. Harry walked away from the door and began pacing the corridor restlessly. Tears began flowing down his cheeks. He would give up everything, he just wanted his mother to be fine. Harry stopped pacing and began banging his head against the wall. This was all his fault. He should have never applied for the job in the first place.

After an hour of restless pacing, the door opened. Harry looked up and saw the doctor exiting the room. Harry approached him,

"Is she alright?"

The doctor held his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly,

"She needs the surgery."

Harry knew he had to do something. He had to get the money some way,

"Just give me a date. I'll arrange the money."

The doctor spoke,

"If you can arrange the money by the end of this month then we shall operate as soon as you submit the dues."

Harry shook the doctor's hand,

"Thank you, Sir."

The doctor nodded and walked away. Harry walked into the room and saw the frail form of his mother asleep. Harry took her hand in his and kissed it,

"I'm so sorry, Mom. Please forgive me."

Harry laid her hand down gently beside her and picked up the torn pieces of his appointment letter from the floor. He pocketed them and picked up his blue file. Looking at the clock, he realized that he had missed both interviews of the day. Harry walked out of the hospital his hand in his pocket, feeling the torn pieces of his shattered hopes. He had been so happy and now he was back in square one. Harry reached the bar and walked in.

Walking through the crowd, he reached the counter and saw Sirius busy with some customers. Harry took a stool by the counter, set his file on the counter and buried his face in his hands. After a few minutes, Harry felt someone touch him. He ignored it at first as an accidental brush. But it happened again. Harry turned around and saw a man standing behind him and looking at him with lustful eyes. He was a large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. The man smiled and Harry noticed that he had pointed teeth and long yellowish nails, that added to his bestial appearance

"You look like you've had a long day, gorgeous. I could help you relax…...you know what I mean?"

Harry stared at the man wide eyed and was about to stand up when he gripped his shoulder tightly, his other hand rested on his thigh

"Don't make a fuss now, sugar. I'm asking nicely. You don't want me to get nasty with you."

He squeezed his thigh and Harry tried to push his hand away. He was just about to speak when Sirius's voice boomed behind him,

"What's going on here, Harry?"

Harry was about to speak when the man ensnaring him growled,

"Mind your business, bartender."

Sirius rolled back his sleeves and stepped out of the counter,

"This is my bar. Everything that goes on around here is my business."

Sirius's eyes noticed the man's hand on Harry's thigh and spoke in a voice that was laced with venom,

"I suggest that you keep your filthy hands to yourself."

Harry was still trying to get the man's hand off his thigh when the man gripped his face and Harry felt his long nails pierce his skin,

"We're both consenting adults, aren't we, gorgeous?"

Harry was focusing all his energies on getting his hands off him when Sirius punched the man in the face. The punch knocked him back and Harry took the opportunity to stand up and get as far away as possible from the beastly man. He wiped the blood away from his cheeks, where the man's nails had sunk into his skin. The man growled and lunged at Sirius, who effectively dodged the attack. The chatter had died down and everyone was watching the brawl with keen interest. Sirius held up his hand and spoke,

"Get out of my bar, this instant."

The man growled, displaying his sharp teeth and walked away. When he was passing Harry, he grinned lustfully and licked his lips,

"I'm Fenrir Greyback by the way. This isn't over. I'll be seeing you again, gorgeous."

Harry took a few steps back. The man laughed and walked out of the bar. Everything returned to normal. The chatter began anew and the bar was drowned in noise. Sirius made his way to Harry and turned his face, to look at the blood seeping from his cheek,

"We'd better get you cleaned up. Who knows where those nails have been."

Harry nodded silently. Sirius immediately barked an order,

"Take over the bar for a few minutes, Kreacher. And kindly hold back on the mumbling"

Kreacher was a short, bald guy, somewhere in his mid-40's, with a bulging stomach. Sirius had hired him as help a few months ago. But the only thing Kreacher did best was mumble. He was mumbling something under his breath all the time, be it curses or complains or other profanities.

Sirius gently gripped Harry by the arm and led him through the back door, up a flight of stairs and into a room. Harry looked around and realized that this must where Sirius lived. Sirius led him to a comfortable sofa and made him sit down. He disappeared into a room and came back holding a first aid box. He sat down beside Harry and began cleaning the blood away with a disinfectant.

Harry was still shaken up from the events and Greyback's threats. Sirius patted him on the shoulder,

"Don't worry, Harry. Just relax."

Harry took a deep breath and met Sirius's gaze. Immediately Sirius's brow furrowed and concern darkened his eyes,

"Have you been crying, Harry?"

Harry looked away. Sirius forced him to face him,

"What happened?"

"Mom's condition got worse today. She needs the surgery urgently."

Harry closed his eyes and tears began flowing down his cheeks again. Sirius immediately wiped them away,

"Relax, Harry. It's going to okay. It'll be alright."

Sirius rubbed his back soothingly. Harry drew a deep breath and wiped his tears away. Somehow, he didn't think it was right to tell Sirius about the job since he wouldn't be taking it anyway. Sirius spoke in a gentle voice,

"Harry, do you need a drink?"

Harry shook his head and stood up,

"I should get going."

Sirius took him in a fatherly embrace and patted him on the back,

"I wish you would stay the night, but I know I can't convince you."

Harry smiled,

"Someday I'll take you up on that offer."

Harry realized that he had left his file on the counter downstairs,

"I think I left my left my file on the counter."

He rushed down the stairs and made his way to the counter. Looking for it, where he had been sitting a few minutes ago, but there was no sign of it. The file contained all his certificates and achievements. He cursed. How had he been so careless. His gaze found Kreacher and he called out to him,

"Kreacher, did you see a blue file here?"

Kreacher shook his head to say no. Harry had just turned to leave when Kreacher suddenly came out,

"That brawl guy came and took it…said he had forgotten it here."

A gasp escaped Harry's lips as he felt his world turn upside down. Suddenly the man's threats began to terrify him more than ever. His cell phone began ringing in his pocket. Harry pulled it out and saw an unknown number displayed on the screen. He held the phone to his ear and the growl he heard affirmed all his fears to be true,

"Mmmm…. gorgeous…...I told you it wasn't over….in fact the chase is just beginning."

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, DarkAnglesan,** **IndigoEye, Fairygirl34, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal,** **ObliviousFanatic and the guest for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry pocketed his phone and drew a deep breath. He walked out of the bar and began walking down the street. His thoughts in a whirlwind. Harry had been too lost in his grief to feel what Greyback had done to him, but now when it was beginning to affect him badly. He had to get home. He got on the first bus that arrived and got off on his stop. He ran to his building, raced up the stairs and unlocked the door with trembling fingers. He rushed inside as soon as the door opened and bolted it.

Once inside the safety of his home, he collapsed on his knees. His heart was racing, his body trembling uncontrollably as his past began to catch up with him. Screams…...His screams echoed in his head until they formed a symphony that played over and over again. Images began flashing in his vision. He felt as if he was suffocating. He felt what a claustrophobic man would feel in a closed elevator. The walls were closing in on him. Harry closed his tightly and curled in on himself on the floor. His head buried in his own chest. His hands clutching his body. His breathing shallow and uneven. Tears streamed down his cheeks and landed on the floor.

The images changed into scenes…The first scene played out. He was his six-year-old self again, wearing a birthday hat and smiling like the happiest child in the world. Most of their neighbours were present at the small party including Mr. Crouch.

Mr. Crouch had made his way towards him. He had made him sit in his lap and touched him. He had touched his hair, his arms, his chest, his legs. But touching was just the beginning.

The second scene started playing in Harry's rattled mind…Mr. Crouch standing in his doorway at night. He walked into the apartment and said that he was waiting for his mother to return from her night shift. He had asked Harry to sit beside him on the sofa and had asked him questions about his school. He taken him in his lap again and the touching started again. He had asked him that he was going to play a game but to play that game he would have to take off his shirt. He had hesitated and the man had coaxed him into it by offering him candy.

Harry saw himself shirtless in Mr. Crouch's lap as he touched his bare skin. As he had kissed him and began touching him between his legs. When Mr. Crouch had finished, he had told him to keep it as their little secret. After that day Harry had avoided the man as much as possible.

The third scene played out, Harry was seven years old. One day his mother hadn't come home from work and Harry had sat outside the apartment door and waited for her to return but she hadn't come back. Mr. Crouch had appeared and convinced him to come and wait at his place.

Mr. Crouch had made him take off his uniform, all the way down to his underwear. He had told him that he deserved punishment for avoiding him for so long. He had gagged him and tied his hands with a necktie while telling him that he had earned this punishment, that he should take it like a man. He had taken off his belt and hit him on the back with it thrice. And when he had been done hitting him, he had violated him.

After that Harry remembered waking up in his room with his mother on his bedside and asking him how he had fallen down the stairs. He remembered that when he had been about to tell her everything, Mr. Crouch had appeared in the room and Harry had frozen with terror. had made a slashing gesture to his neck and Harry had understood that as a threat.

He remembered all the afternoons, he had spent in Mr. Crouch's apartment or rather his bed. Every afternoon worse than the last until one day he was miraculously freed. Mr. Crouch had been found dead in his apartment. He had been killed in the most gruesome way possible. His naked body had been found, tied to the bed. The newspaper report had said that had been tortured by a knife and his genitals had been cut off and stuffed into his mouth. That day Harry had learnt the true meaning of freedom.

The scenes stopped playing. Harry lay on the floor, his eyes closed, the floor wet with tears. His breathing had returned to normal. His body had stopped trembling. Harry crept up to his feet and wiped away the tears with his shirt sleeve. He couldn't go there again. Those had been the blackest days of his life.

He remembered how hollow he had grown. He had just become an empty shell and grown disconnected from everything and everyone around him. He was a child that had had his childhood joys snatched from him. He remembered how he had looked at the children of his age and wondered how carefree and happy they were.

His mother had never noticed. She had been busy trying to keep a roof on their heads and clothes on their backs. She usually left before him in the morning and came late at night. The only time Harry saw her and talked to her was at lunch. Even then she usually scolded him over one matter or another, but mostly she scolded him when he watched Mr. Riddle on the TV.

Mr. Riddle was the one person that given him the courage to correct himself. Remembering his one and only meeting with him at the funeral filled him up with a mysterious joy. At night, his brain compelled him to compare Mr. Riddle with Crouch. Both men had kissed him but there was a difference. Crouch had been a monster and he had stolen his innocence. Harry had felt repulsion whenever Crouch had touched him or kissed him. On the contrary, when Mr. Riddle had kissed him, it had felt chaste. It had felt pure. He had felt baptized and he had wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on his forehead forever. He still wanted it deep down. Maybe because he wanted Mr. Riddle to baptize him again.

He had fought with tooth and nail to get himself stable again. He had done it by himself and he had done it for Mr. Riddle because Mr. Riddle had promised him that he would answer his question someday. He didn't want to look like an unstable mess when that day arrived. He wanted Mr. Riddle to look at him and admire him. He couldn't allow anyone to push him back into those days, back into that state of mind. He couldn't have all his hard work go to waste.

He wished Greyback would just die like Crouch had died. He walked to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. His eyes closed and he fell into dreams filled with hands with yellowing nails moving towards him.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, DarkAnglesan, IndigoEye, Fairygirl34, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal, ObliviousFanatic and the guest for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry was in school and he saw Fenrir Greyback staring at him from across the corridor. He was running through corridors and trying to escape. His heart racing. Adrenaline coursing through his veins. Suddenly Harry ran into someone, when he looked up, he realized that it was Crouch. When he turned around to run, he found Greyback an inch away from him. The school bell began ringing and both men vanished.

Harry woke up with a start. His heart hammering in his chest and his entire body covered in sweat. He looked around the room, half expecting Crouch and Greyback to appear there. After taking several deep breaths and reassuring himself that it had been all just a nightmare. He drew a deep breath and got up from his awkward position on the bed. The school bell was his alarm clock. He turned it and off and realized that he still had his shoes and socks on and his finest suit was ruined. Harry moved a hand through his messy curls and began taking off his shoes and socks.

He pulled off his jacket and took off his shirt, revealing a myriad of faded scars on his back. Harry moved his hand over them, reminding himself of what he had survived. After shaving and taking a shower, he dried himself off and looked through his wardrobe to find something decent to wear. He took out a pair of slim fit chinos, a black oxford shirt and a charcoal seersucker jacket. He put on the clothes and wore a fresh pair of socks with the same shoes.

He missed his file and wished for Greyback's death again. He took out the torn pieces of his appointment letter from the pants he had just discarded and set them on the table. For a while he stared at it emptily. He wanted to cry. This was what he had wished for ever since he had been five and now when it was within his grasp, he would have to give it up. Why? Why was life so complicated? Harry arranged the pieces and taped them together. He clutched the haphazardly taped together letter to his chest and mourned his shattered dreams. After saying his last goodbye, he placed the letter in another file and walked out of the apartment.

He was walking past the diner, when he decided to say hi to Mrs. Weasley. He walked in through the door and his arrival was pronounced by a small ding. Mrs Weasley looked up from the counter and passed a beaming smile when she saw him. Harry walked to the counter and greeted her. She hugged him and asked,

"How are you, Harry? I was expecting you last night, figured that you would tell me the good news, but you never came."

A look of disappointment crossed her features. Harry took her hand in his and spoke,

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. It's just that I didn't get the job so…..."

Anger flashed through Mrs. Weasley's eyes,

"WHAT? You didn't get the job?"

Harry squeezed her hand gently,

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. I have another interview scheduled today."

She kissed his forehead and patted his hand reassuringly,

"It'll be alright, Harry."

Harry had heard that so many times now. He just wondered when things would be alright,

"I know, Mrs. Weasley."

A voice called from the kitchen. She turned towards Harry and spoke in a soft voice,

"I'll get you something to eat. I know you wouldn't have had dinner last night."

Harry smiled and she turned away from him and walked to the kitchen. Harry stood against the counter for a while when he felt someone cover his eyes with their hands. Harry groaned and spoke irately,

"I don't like your games, Ginny. Besides, don't you ever shower in the morning?"

She pulled away her hands and came in front of him,

"You're no fun, Harry. When are you coming to the club?"

Harry looked away from her, the smell of sex and cheap cologne was getting too suffocating for him,

"Never. Why are you asking?"

She threw her red hair over her shoulder and spoke,

"I heard your name, last night. I figured that you had made some plans with someone."

Harry looked at her, puzzled and confused,

"My name?"

Ginny nodded and finger combed her hair,

"Yeah, your name. Someone was talking about you."

Dread was pooling in Harry's stomach. The sirens blaring in his mind,

"Who? Are you sure they were talking about me?"

Ginny looked pleased that she had finally gotten his undivided attention,

"He's a regular at the club. I don't know his name for sure, Greyhound or something like that. He definitely looks like a dog. I heard your name and that got me interested, so I went over to the booth, he was sitting in, with a handful of other guys and I saw your blue file on the table. That guy was talking about you, like you were old friends."

Harry felt fear rising in his heart. He drew a deep breath. Greyback was serious about him. He needed to go to the cops. Ginny snapped her fingers and touched his cheek, exactly where the nail marks were,

"Are you okay, Harry? What happened to your face? You look like the life has been sucked out of you."

Harry calmed himself down,

"I'm fine. I need a favour from you, Ginny."

The smile on Ginny's face was brighter than the sun,

"Ask, Harry. I'll do anything for you."

Harry told her everything he needed her to do and as soon as he was done, Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the kitchen, holding a plate loaded with pancakes,

"Harry, why are you still standing here?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'll have to go. I just got a call and my interview has been scheduled ahead of time."

Harry felt guilty for lying but he had to get going. He had already lost his appetite at the mention of Greyback's name. He looked at Ginny and said goodbye. She waved back and said,

"I'll do everything I can."

Harry smiled back. It was probably the first time, he had liked Ginny.

Harry walked out of the diner and took a bus. Several minutes later, he was standing at the reception of Death Eater Pharmaceuticals and the receptionist was checking his name in a computer. After a few minutes, she spoke in a plain, monotonous voice,

"Miss Lestrange is expecting you in her office. It is located on the fifth floor."

Harry thanked her and walked into the elevator. Like yesterday, it was empty. The elevator started moving with a rumble. Harry leaned against the elevator wall and drew a deep breath. His heart was racing and that wasn't good. He couldn't afford to fall apart. He just had to get this over with.

Harry stepped out on the fifth floor and looked around. The corridor was the same as the one he had been on last time. Harry started looking through the doors and noticed a wooden door distinct from all the rest. This had to be it. Harry corrected his jacket and knocked,

"Come in."

Harry walked in and realized that the office was just like the one he had been in last time as well. The only difference was that, the table had only ergonomic chair behind it, which was occupied by Miss Lestrange. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe and she cooed,

"You're looking as pretty as last time, Mr. Potter."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up and he knew he was blushing. She ushered him towards herself and spoke again,

"So, let's just get the formalities out of the way, so you can get started."

Harry walked towards the table and spoke,

"Miss Lestrange, actually I just came to tell you that I can't take this job."

Miss Lestrange looked at him as if he was joking, her eyes popping out of her sockets with shock,

"What? You're saying that you don't want the job? Are you messing with me, Mr. Potter? No one has ever rejected a job offer in Death Eater Pharmaceuticals."

Harry drew a deep breath,

"I'm very serious, Ma'am."

She chewed on her lower lip, contemplating something and then spoke,

"Did you take Lucius Malfoy's joke too seriously?"

Harry had forgotten all about that,

"No, Ma'am. My reasons are concerned with my private life."

She looked at him like he was alien from outer space,

"I really don't see why you don't want to work here."

Harry felt his heart shedding tears of blood. Who wouldn't want to work here? He had to be strong,

"I cannot divulge the reasons to you Ma'am."

She shook her head in disbelief and spoke,

"Since we have never dealt with a situation like this before, I have no idea which procedure to follow. I shall discuss this matter with my colleagues today. You will have to come in tomorrow."

Harry nodded silently and then spoke,

"Thankyou."

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Harry walked out of her office and then took the elevator down to the ground floor. The reception was beginning to get crowded. Harry exited the building. This was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

In a dark room, the scene from Miss. Lestrange's office played on a monitor. The scene ended and the silence of the room was broken by a wine glass shattering between thin, slender fingers.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, DarkAnglesan, IndigoEye, Fairygirl34, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal, ObliviousFanatic and the guest for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry stood on the sidewalk for a while, looking around at the people, wondering if they were as troubled as he was. He walked to the bus stop and just stood there, a bus arrived, Harry made no move to get on it. It departed and another arrived. He felt numb. All the happiness was gone from his life. There was nothing left. Harry wanted to break down right there and then. Another bus arrived and left. Harry decided to just walk. He needed to move.

Fenrir Greyback's phone rang in the pockets of his grey camo pants. He fished it out and listened intently. A wolfish grin lit up his features and he spoke,

"I'll take care of it."

He replaced the phone in his pocket and walked down the street humming to himself.

After walking down several blocks, Harry felt his legs burning up. He decided to just head home. He didn't have his file, so there was no point in wasting his time with interviews. After walking down several blocks, he came across the police station and he remembered Greyback. He contemplated whether to complain about Greyback or not. He knew that no one would believe him because he didn't have any proof.

He walked away from the building and continued down the road. His thoughts were all jumbled inside his head. At this point, he would have to do anything to earn money. He would wait tables, he would sweep floors, he would do anything but he needed money badly. His cell phone rang in his pocket. Harry pulled it out and looked at the number. His heart began hammering in his chest as he recognized the number as Greyback's. He waited several seconds, then decided to pick it up,

"Hello."

"Hey, Gorgeous. I must tell you, you look absolutely delectable today. I think I should tell you that in person."

Harry gulped and didn't know how to answer. He had a feeling Greyback was watching him. Greyback continued to talk,

"Anyway…there is a black SUV parked five feet ahead of you. Get in quietly and DON'T try anything smart."

The call ended. Harry saw the black SUV parked beside the side walk. His first thought was to run to the police station and file a complaint there but there was a probability that Greyback had other means to get to him. Harry walked silently to the SUV and the door was opened for him by a man dressed in a black pimp suit. Harry hesitated before getting inside. The back seat was empty. His phone rang again,

"You're smarter than I thought, gorgeous. The nice driver will bring you to me. So just relax and enjoy the ride."

The man got in and closed the door. Harry felt uncomfortable. He was headed towards his doom. Why hadn't he just run away when he had had a chance? He couldn't have run away. Greyback had had eyes on him and if he had run, he would have been caught eventually and that would not have been pretty. It was better to act calm and get this over with. Harry tried to look out the window but they were tinted black and Harry doubted that the man would let him slide down the window.

They drove around for hours. During that time, the SUV stopped twice and the man beside him had stepped out on both occasions. Harry wondered why it was taking so long. Were they headed out of the city or were they just driving around in circles? Harry had taken out his cell phone once to check the time but the man in the pimp suit had taken it away and Harry had a feeling, he wouldn't get it back. Harry heard his phone ring in the man's pocket. The man ignored it for a while and then pulled it out. His eyes widened when he saw the number and handed it to Harry. Harry took it unwillingly and listened,

"How is the ride going, gorgeous?"

Harry didn't reply. Greyback laughed predatorily and the sound made Harry's hair stand on end,

"You don't talk much, gorgeous. I like that. Anyhow, you'll be getting off soon. Stan is going to blindfold you and tie your hands, so don't get alarmed. It's only a security precaution."

Harry was gripping the phone too tightly. Blindfolded and restrained…he didn't like the sound of that. Greyback's voice died and the man took away his phone again. The SUV stopped again and the man got out again. He came back in a few minutes later, holding a rope and a black cloth. Harry knew they were meant for him. He felt his body tremble uncontrollably. Images of Crouch restraining him and belting him flashing through his mind.

Stan asked him to put his hands behind his back. Harry hesitated but obeyed. Harry felt him fasten the ropes around his wrist tightly. Once that was done, Stan removed his glasses and blindfolded him. Harry's world grew from clear to blurry to dark.

Harry was pulled out of the car roughly and dragged over a cemented path. Harry tried to get his bearings but he had no idea where he was or where he was being taken. Harry heard the sound of a door opening and he felt wood underneath his feet. He could tell by the sound his feet made that it was indeed wood. The wood underneath his feet was soon replaced by something soft. A rug or a carpet perhaps. He listened intently for any other sounds but all he heard was the rustling of Stan's suit and the soft clinking of his gold chains.

He was unceremoniously dropped onto something cushiony and Harry recognized it as a couch. He adjusted his position on the couch and tried to sit up as straight as possible. Harry heard the sound of a door opening but he didn't hear any footsteps. He felt eyes on him. Harry felt the intensity of the gaze and he could feel it burning through him. He knew someone was observing him and studying him. Harry wanted to say something but it seemed as if his lips had been sewn shut. His mind wasn't letting him talk.

The gaze stayed on him for more than an hour and during that time, Harry had sat still and silent, pretending to be a statue. Harry heard the door open again and he felt the intensity of the gaze finally leave him. Harry collapsed back on the couch and drew a long shuddering breath. He couldn't understand what had just happened. Something told him that it wasn't Greyback who had been watching him. Greyback seemed to be a guy with a more hands on approach. So far, he hadn't even been touched except by Stan to be restrained and blindfolded. Which was a good thing of course but it wasn't over, whatever it was. He was still tied up and blindfolded at some unknown location.

Greyback's phone rang. This time it was in his hand. He picked up immediately,

"I hope he was to your liking."

A robotic voice on the other side, generated by a voice modulator, spoke back,

"He is exquisite."

The voice clicked off and Greyback grinned to himself. He had just made a month's worth of money in a single day.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, DarkAnglesan, IndigoEye, Fairygirl34, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal, ObliviousFanatic and the guest for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

After what seemed like hours, Harry heard the familiar opening of a door. He sat up straighter and felt his entire body tense up. A voice spoke,

"Time to go."

Harry felt a hand grip his arm and he was forced to his feet and led out the same way, he was brought in. Harry could tell that by the sounds and sensations of the ground. He heard a car door open and he was thrust in. Harry sat down and felt Stan get in beside him. The door closed,

"Take it away, Ernie."

Harry heard the engine rev up and soon they were driving away. Stan began untying his hands and Harry relaxed when he could move his arms again. The blindfold was taken off and Harry had to blink several times to regain his vision. Stan handed him his glasses and Harry slid them over his nose. Grateful to be able to see again, Harry looked around the car and asked,

"Where are you taking me?"

Stan looked at him with a playful look on his face,

"You look like you haven't even been touched. What happened in there?"

Harry felt confused and decided to voice his question,

"What was supposed to happen in there?"

Harry began to get an inkling to what was supposed to happen and he felt his body freeze up with terror,

"You know, you were there to please a client, so to say. So how did you please him?"

Harry slumped back in his seat. His worst fears had been confirmed. What if whoever that had asked for him, touched him or worse? Had he gotten lucky? Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. What was going on? How had he gotten himself into this? Harry heard his phone ringing in Stan's pocket,

"It's for you."

Harry took it and listened,

"You did a good job, gorgeous. Come and collect your payment."

The call ended and Harry handed the phone back to Stan. He went over what he had felt in that place. He had felt someone studying him. He had felt someone's gaze fixated on him. But apart from that he had felt nothing. No weird feelings, no bad intentions and no sickening vibes. What had happened? He was curious to know why someone had just studied him and what they had achieved by it. He wanted to ask Stan about where he had been but he knew that if they had wanted him to know his location then they wouldn't have blindfolded him in the first place.

Another thing had begun to bother him. Greyback had said payment. What kind of payment had he been talking about. Harry knew he needed money and he hoped it was monetary payment rather than something else.

The drive went on for hours. Harry had been leaning back in his seat and staring at the black window blankly when the car came to a halt. Stan stepped out and Harry followed. Harry was surprised to find himself in front of the Shrieking Shack. It was the night club where Ginny worked and it had been named just right owing to the shrieking and moaning that ensued during the night within its walls.

Harry stepped into the dimly lit club and looked around. The red lights coloured everything in a bloody hue. Harry noticed several barely dressed dancers skilfully performing on several poles. The atmosphere was heavy with the smell of lust, sex, cigarettes and alcohol. Harry was led through the back doors towards a secluded booth.

Greyback saw Harry approach and flashed him a grin, that displayed his menacing yellow teeth. Harry was pushed into a seat. He sat down and felt uncomfortable as he felt Greyback's lustful gaze on him,

"You really are delectable, gorgeous. Otherwise no one would pay such a huge amount of money for a regular session."

Harry tried to absorb the information. Someone had paid to study him? That didn't make any sense at all. He was brought out of his thoughts as Greyback spoke again,

"Did you enjoy it, gorgeous? The client was very pleased with you."

Harry looked up,

"Really?"

Greyback laughed,

"You're too naïve for this, gorgeous. Anyway, your payment…"

Greyback pulled out a packet and slid it towards Harry. Judging by the thickness of the packet, Harry assumed that it was a large amount of money. He couldn't help but ask,

"This is for me?"

"Sure, gorgeous."

Harry hesitantly took it and deposited it in his jacket pocket,

"Can I know, who…?"

His sentence was cut off as Greyback raised his hand,

"You can't know, gorgeous. Even I don't know."

Harry looked at his hands and then asked again,

"Can I go then?"

Greyback laughed, more like barked and spoke,

"Yes, you can, gorgeous. But when I call you again, you will leave whatever it is you're doing and do what I want you to do."

Harry felt terrified at that prospect. He had just gotten lucky today. It wouldn't happen again. Harry stood up and finally spoke,

"I don't want to do this."

Greyback stood up and growled,

"It's not upto you, gorgeous. You will do exactly as I say and if you don't then I'll just have to break you till you do."

Harry felt someone take his shoulders in a threatening grip,

"You won't get a job, gorgeous. I have your file. This is your only way to make some money and save that sweet mother of yours."

Harry's lips parted in shock. Greyback knew about his mother. Greyback seemed too have read the shock on Harry's face because he laughed again and bared his yellowing teeth,

"That's right, gorgeous. I know all about your mother. I might even pay her a visit soon."

Harry closed his eyes tightly. His thoughts whirling. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to tackle this situation? Only one option seemed to come to his mind…. Acceptance,

"What's it going to be, gorgeous?"

Harry drew in a deep breath and spoke,

"I'll do it. Just stay away from my mother."

Greyback sat down again leisurely and sipped his drink,

"Good choice. Make sure that you stick to it, gorgeous. I would hate to scar that pretty face of yours."

Harry's shoulders slumped in resignation. The man holding him, let him go and Harry collapsed back into the seat. Greyback barked an order to a nearby waitress,

"Get us some drinks, you slut."

Harry didn't want to drink but something told him that he needed one badly. Harry slumped back in his seat and thought about what he had just done. He knew the full force of his actions would hit him very soon.

The waitress returned and Harry saw a familiar red head. It was Ginny. She was dressed in a tight corset top and black shorts that barely covered her thighs. She set the tray on the table and leaned on it as she shook her hips provocatively. Her gaze swept across the booth and landed on Harry,

"My my…. what a pleasant surprise. It's Harry Potter. I think I might have a heart attack."

She clutched her heart and fanned her face with her hand dramatically.

Harry wanted to bang his head on the table. Ginny had made things ten time worse for him by recognizing him. Greyback's interest was piqued,

"Well… well… well…. How do you know Harry, slut? Have you slept with him?"

Ginny sighed and spoke in a disappointed voice,

"I wish I had. He's my neighbour."

Harry wanted to disappear into his seat. Why hadn't he left when he had had the chance? Not knowing what to do, Harry picked up a drink from the tray and sipped. He just wanted Ginny to leave already. Greyback spoke again,

"Very interesting."

"Let me know if I can do anything else for you men."

After saying that she sauntered off. Harry felt every single gaze in the booth on him. Harry downed the rest of his drink in one and stood up,

"Ernie will drop you off, gorgeous."

Harry nodded quietly and walked out of the booth and stepped out of the club. Stan opened the door for him and Harry got in. Stan got in beside him and they were off. A few minutes later, the car stopped. Harry was about to get out when Stan handed him his phone back,

"I like you so I'm gonna give you some advice. Greyback is a predator. Get away from him as fast as you can because he will devour you. I've seen it with my own eyes, I have."

Harry stepped out of the car and shook Stan's hand,

"I like you too. Thanks for the advice, I'll try my best."

Harry watched as the SUV drove off and vanished into the darkness. Harry walked up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door. After stepping inside, he bolted the door shut and stepped into his bedroom. He still couldn't understand what had happened to him and what he had done. In the darkness of his room he decided to vocalize that question in the hopes that an answer would present itself magically,

"What have I done?"

Harry collapsed back on the bed. There was no answer.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy,** **Princesa Vampirica, DarkAnglesan, IndigoEye, Fairygirl34, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal, ObliviousFanatic and the guest for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry spent the night, being jolted awake several times by nightmares and falling back into them. He was grateful, when the dawn arrived. Harry stood up from the bed and kicked his shoes off. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Harry mentally reprimanded himself. He had to stop sleeping in his good clothes. Harry took off his jacket, it felt heavy and Harry realized that the packet was in it. He took it out and stared at it. This wasn't how he had wanted to make money.

Harry wanted to throw the packet away but he needed the money. He needed it badly. He opened it up and counted the bills. A gasp escaped his lips. It was more than he had imagined but not even close enough to cover the surgery. Harry stuffed the money back in the packet and set it down on the bed. After a long shower, Harry stepped out and got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white V neck shirt and a black sports coat. This was his last presentable outfit. Harry collected the laundry from the floor and stuffed it in a bag. He made the bed and stepped out of the room with the bag full of laundry in his hand.

He looked at the kitchen and realized his lack of appetite. What was the last thing he had ate? Harry remembered that it had been fish and chips, the day before yesterday. That wasn't a good sign. He remembered when he had been young and had been abused relatively often. He had lost his appetite back then as well. He had read it in a book that the mind became weak when the body weakened. After reading that, he had force fed himself.

Harry snapped out of his reverie and decided to force feed himself again. He would not fall back into that pathetic state of mind again. He was a survivor and he had to keep surviving. Harry checked his pockets for his phone and his wallet and after confirming their presence, he stepped out of the apartment. He hoped that today would be peaceful and uneventful.

He was walking past the diner when Ginny called out to him. Harry turned around to face her and realized that something was off about her. He walked close to her. Her eyes were swollen red. She had been crying. Harry pulled her red hair away from her face and saw a bruise on her cheek,

"What happened?"

Harry saw tears well up in her eyes. He held her close and asked again,

"What happened, Ginny? Who did this?"

She was crying. Harry felt her warm tears on his neck,

"Tell me Ginny."

Harry led her to a coffee shop a few blocks away. Leading her back into the diner would have meant Mrs. Weasley's countless inquiries and he knew that Ginny did not want her mother to know anything. Once seated, Harry ordered a glass of water for Ginny and sat back and observed her. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt which meant that there were more of the bruises. After Ginny had drank some of the water, Harry asked her again,

"Who did this, Ginny?"

She sighed and began talking,

"When you left, one of Greyback's men called me up to one of the private rooms. I thought it would just be a routine session so I went up. But….."

Her voice quivered and then died. Harry took her hand in his and urged her to keep going. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes,

"Greyback was waiting there with three more men. They tortured me for information about you…. I kept telling them that you were just a neighbour…...that I didn't know much about you but Greyback just kept asking and his men kept beating me…..."

Harry buried his face in his hands. What was going on? Why did Greyback need information about him?

"I'm so sorry, Ginny."

She opened her eyes and looked at him,

"What have you gotten yourself into, Harry? Greyback has never been interested in anyone. Why is he so interested in you?"

Harry met her gaze,

"I don't know, Ginny."

Harry stood up and left the shop. He couldn't face Ginny. Not after what had happened to her because of him. He was walking down the street towards the bus stop when his phone rang. Harry took it out and looked at the number. Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. He picked it up,

"Hello."

A sharp voice spoke from the other end,

"Is this Mr. Potter."

"Yes."

"Well, Mr. Potter. I called to inform you that Miss Bellatrix is expecting you. How soon can you arrive?"

Harry looked at his watch,

"Half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes."

"That'll be fine, Mr. Potter."

The voice died and Harry replaced his phone in his pocket. He reached the bus stop and waited for the bus. It arrived a few minutes later and Harry got on. Exactly thirty minutes later, he was standing outside the skyscraper. He entered the building and headed towards the reception. A woman with platinum blond hair greeted him and gave him directions to Bellatrix's office. Harry followed the directions and soon stood outside Bellatrix's office. He knocked and a crisp voice from inside spoke,

"Come in."

Harry entered and Harry saw her dark expression visibly brighten at the sight of him,

"Mr. Potter. It's always a treat to look at you. Come and take a seat."

Harry crossed the office and sat down in the chair. She continued talking,

"Last time, you were adamant that you did not want the job. Have you changed your mind?"

Harry realized that he hadn't thought about it at all. Greyback had said that he wouldn't get a job. But he realized that he had already gotten a job. Harry drew a deep breath and spoke,

"I want to take it."

Bellatrix looked happy,

"You have no idea, how easy you've made my job, Mr. Potter."

She picked up the telephone and dialled a number,

"Bring me the employment form and draw up a contract."

Harry sat back in his seat and felt an odd sensation. He felt a chill run up his spine, as he realized that it was the same feeling that he had experienced yesterday. He was being watched again or studied or whatever. Harry mentally kicked himself. He was hallucinating and his imagination was running wild again.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy,** **Princesa Vampirica,** **mangoarcher1802, DarkAnglesan, IndigoEye, Fairygirl34, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal, ObliviousFanatic and the guest for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry was leaning back in his seat and staring at a painting hung on the wall. The painting was a Vuillard. He knew that because he had studied art for six months. The painting was beautiful, a mix of yellows and greens, masterfully blended together to display the autumn tide. A crowd of people was displayed in the painting but what caught his eye was a boy. Harry felt as if the boy's gaze was targeted towards him. He felt as if the boy was looking at him. He was just lost in this observation when he heard the door click open. Harry wrenched his eyes away from the painting and stared down in his lap.

A woman in a navy-blue suit had arrived holding a folder in her hand. Bellatrix took it and dismissed the woman. She opened the folder and studied the papers inside it. After she was satisfied, she slid the folder towards Harry,

"Read it, Mr. Potter and then sign it."

Harry took the folder and read the terms and conditions. Harry noticed a clause and decided to ask about it,

"Is the health allowance applicable to family members?"

Bellatrix nodded,

"Yes, they do."

Harry felt a wave of happiness rush through him and decided to inquire more,

"And what's the maximum amount I can withdraw in terms of that?"

Bellatrix was looking at him curiously,

"You seem awfully interested in that clause, Mr. Potter. Can I ask why?"

Harry thought about whether to tell her or not and in the decided against it,

"I was just curious."

She smiled and spoke,

"You can get up to 2500 pounds in terms of health allowance."

Harry's hopes dropped but he didn't let it show,

"Thank you for the information."

Harry signed the contract and pushed it towards Bellatrix. Harry could feel a mild headache building up but he ignored it. His skin was still tingling and he kept telling himself that he was imagining it.

Bellatrix's smile grew and she took the folder and checked the signatures,

"Did you read all the clauses properly, Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought about it, he had read all the clauses till the health allowance one, after that he didn't remember any of the clauses. Well they were just clauses weren't they, so no harm done,

"Yeah I read them."

Bellatrix stood up and Harry got up to his feet as well. She extended her hand and Harry took it and shook it,

"Welcome to the company, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and spoke,

"Thank you. When can I begin?"

Bellatrix laughed,

"Relax, Mr. Potter. Its Friday. Enjoy the weekend and celebrate with your friends. You may join us from Monday."

Harry nodded,

"In that case, I'll see you on Monday, Ma'am."

Harry said goodbye and had just made it to the threshold when his head spun and his knees softened. His hand instinctively flew to the wall, missed and he collapsed on the carpet. An odd darkness had fallen over his eyes. He knew he was awake but he was just too exhausted. He could hear Miss Bellatrix saying something in the distance but he couldn't make it out. Nothing made sense. The last thing Harry felt was his head hitting the floor.

Bellatrix paced the corridor outside the infirmary, her heels clicking against the floor. She couldn't understand what had happened. He had been completely fine and then all of a sudden, he had collapsed. What could have caused it? The doctor was inside and examining him. Bellatrix heard footsteps. She whirled around and nearly swooned at the sight before her.

Tom Riddle strode into the corridor. His face was the epitome of perfection. His sharp chiselled features combined with his voracious red lips could make anyone swoon. His sparkling eyes could devour anyone into their depth. Dressed in a Royal Blue slim fitted business suit, he was the symbol of elegance and charm. His signature smile was plastered on his face as he walked towards Bella. When he spoke, his voice was as smooth and soft as butter,

"Bella, you look like you require the services of a doctor yourself. What is the matter?"

Bellatrix was still in a state of shock. She could practically feel the power radiating from the man. Her breath hitched in her throat. She had never seen Mr. Riddle walking around the company. Usually he dealt with matters from his office. And yet, here he was today.

"Sir…...I just didn't expect to see you."

Mr. Riddle laughed kindly,

"I realize that, Bella. I have decided that I shall interact more with my employees in the future. So, tell me, why are you restlessly pacing in this corridor rather than performing your day to day duties."

Bellatrix could feel herself sweating. She was aroused and she needed to get away from Mr. Riddle before it became apparent. She hesitantly spoke,

"I shall get back to them now, Sir."

And with that she departed from the corridor. As soon as she was gone, the smile slipped from Mr. Riddle's face, replaced by an angry glare. He despised women, especially weak ones. He turned towards the infirmary door and his gaze softened, the anger dissipated into concern.

He stepped into the infirmary and replaced the smile on his lips,

"Madam Pomfrey, how does the patient fare?"

She turned around and dropped the syringe that she had been holding,

"Mr. Riddle…."

Mr. Riddle laughed again, internally irritated by the fact that everyone regarded him with so much shock. This was his bloody company. He could do whatever he wanted,

Madam Pomfrey bent down, retrieved the syringe and realized that the needle was broken,

"Madam Pomfrey, I believe that you need a new syringe."

She nodded with a mix of shock and confusion and began searching through the drawers for another syringe.

Mr. Riddle looked at the figure laying on the bed. His eyes darkened with concern. The visage that peaked out from the covers was pale. The cheeks had lost their rosy tinge. The lips had lost their colour. The closed eyelids hid the vivid green eyes from view. Mr. Riddle heard the door open and he watched as Madam Pomfrey rushed out. She was probably running to the store to get a new box of syringes. He hadn't initially planned to touch him yet but it seemed as if fate wanted him to.

Mr. Riddle closed the door to the infirmary and strode towards the bed. He had longed for this moment to come for so long. It seemed that the time had come for his patience to be rewarded.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, DarkAnglesan, IndigoEye, Fairygirl34, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal, ObliviousFanatic and the guest for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Mr. Riddle stepped closer to the bed. His fingers just an inch away from Harry's cheek when he heard rushing footsteps in the corridor. He looked at Harry's face and smiled,

"I can wait a little longer, Harry."

He stepped back from the bed and picked up a book from the nearest shelf. The door opened and Madam Pomfrey rushed inside. Her eyes found Mr. Riddle still standing there and she paled. Mr. Riddle looked up from the book and studied Madam Pomfrey,

"Madam Pomfrey, there is no need to be worried. I was just waiting for you to tell me about the patient's condition."

Madam Pomfrey slapped her forehead,

"Oh…I am so sorry, Mr. Riddle. I should have replied to your inquiry earlier. He is doing better now. His blood sugar level dropped below critical level but he is stabilizing now."

Mr. Riddle clapped his hands and spoke,

"Excellent work, Madam Pomfrey. Keep it up."

He had one final look at Harry and stepped out of the infirmary. His insides burning with irritation and frustration. He had been so close. That old doctor should have taken at least ten minutes to retrieve the box of syringes. Why had she returned so quickly? He stormed up to his office and threw the first thing that he got his hands on against the wall. He pulled out his cell phone and called,

"Arrange a meeting for tonight. 8 PM sharp."

He sat down in a comfortable leather armchair and calmed himself down. He was feeling the pull again. That insatiable craving. He would soon satiate it. He had just guaranteed it.

Harry woke up and found himself surrounded by an impenetrable white haze. He blinked several times but the haze remained. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, moving over his arms, his chest, his legs. The haze started turning red as the madly grinning face of Crouch stepped into view. Harry screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He felt hands on his shoulders. Struggling to pry them away, he kept screaming.

The haze disappeared. Crouch's face was replaced by an old woman's. Harry blinked several times. His body trembled, sweat poured down his forehead and his hands clutched the covers tightly. Harry heard a soothing voice telling him to calm down, to breathe and to relax. Harry felt the hands pull away from his shoulders and he curled into himself. Clutching the covers close to him and mentally reassuring himself that he was safe. Crouch was dead. Crouch was burning in hell.

Harry felt himself calming down. He pushed himself into a sitting position and noticed the woman observing him from across the room. Harry remembered what had happened and moved his hand through his hair, feeling embarrassed that he had passed out in Miss Bellatrix's office and probably screamed like banshee. He could practically feel his cheeks reddening. She walked closer to him and asked,

"How are you feeling now, Mr. Potter."

Harry stared in his lap and spoke,

"I'm feeling fine."

She took a seat besides the bed and spoke in a gentle voice,

"Were you having a nightmare, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded his head. She didn't need to know what kind of nightmare. She spoke,

"Do you have them often?"

Harry shook his head to say no. He wasn't going to admit it. This was his personal matter. Harry decided to divert her attention,

"Where am I?"

Harry saw a glint in her eyes and he realized that she had caught him in the act,

"You're at the infirmary, Mr. Potter."

That left Harry relatively confused,

"Infirmary…. I'm still at Death Eater Pharmaceuticals then. What time is it?"

She looked at the clock on the wall,

"It's 7 PM, Mr. Potter."

He buried his face in his hands. He was supposed to visit his mother today and visiting hours were going to end in an hour. Harry got up to his feet. He had to make it there. Harry looked around for his sports coat and found it on the back of the chair. Harry wore his shoes, thanked the doctor for her care and stepped out of the infirmary. He navigated his way around the corridors to the nearest elevator and stepped in. Harry stepped out on the ground floor and rushed out of the building.

He had just stepped out on the sidewalk when someone grabbed him and forced a black bag over his face. Harry struggled against the strong arms holding him as he was pulled and tossed roughly into a car. The bag was removed and Harry found himself in the back of a van. He scrambled up into a kneeling position and saw a huge man sitting on a seat and regarding him. Harry wanted to lunge at him but decided against it and asked,

"What's going on?"

He spoke in a deep, hard voice,

"Lesson time."

Harry was about to ask what lesson when the man pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. He held the phone out to Harry. Harry contemplated whether to take it or not. In the end, he just took the phone hesitantly and listened,

"Gorgeous…"

Greyback had growled out the words and Harry felt his body shiver with disgust. Harry knew he would have to reply. He spoke,

"Yes."

Greyback growled in the phone again and made a biting sound,

"You have been a bad boy…... a very very bad boy."

Harry felt terror freezing up his insides and he spoke through numb lips,

"I haven't done…..."

Greyback cut him off in mid-sentence,

"Ssshhh…. Gorgeous…...everyone says that."

Harry had to justify himself,

"But I really haven't…"

Greyback roared from the other side,

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN."

Harry felt his ears ringing and went quiet. After a minute of silence. Greyback hummed in approval,

"I'll definitely enjoy teaching you tonight."

Harry heard a slurping sound and he realized that Greyback must have licked the phone. The man took the phone from his hand.

Harry wanted to jump out of the van. He wanted to run. He was well aware of the fact that Greyback wasn't going to teach him anything educational. Harry felt his heart racing. Ginny's words kept echoing in his head,

"What have you gotten yourself into, Harry?"

He was quickly becoming aware of the fact that whatever he had gotten himself into was a deep, black, abyss and he was slipping into it gradually. He also knew that there would be no coming back up for him.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Fairygirl34, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal, ObliviousFanatic and the guest for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

The van came to a halt and Harry was dragged out by the man. Harry struggled against the man. He wanted to get as far away from here as possible. He couldn't bear this, he just couldn't allow Greyback to have his way with him. The man elbowed him and Harry saw stars erupt in his vision. Harry felt his wrists being handcuffed and he realized that he couldn't move his hands anymore,

"Behave, boy."

He was pushed into a dark building. A woman sat behind a sturdy table regarded them and spoke,

"Lord V is arriving soon. Tell Greyback to keep it down."

Harry stared incredulously at the woman and shouted out,

"I don't want to be here. Call the cops or something."

She laughed and mimicked him,

" _Call the cops._ Thecops can't touch this place, sugar."

The man dragged him up the stairs and pushed him into a room. Harry looked around the room and realized that a king-sized bed occupied most of the space. Harry was pushed down on the bed. He fell face down on it and breathed in the familiar smell of sex. He scrambled up and forced himself into a sitting position. Just as he got himself into a sitting position, he saw the man leave the room and lock the door.

Harry stood up and looked around the room for any means of escape. There were no windows and no other doors. Harry kicked the wall in frustration and screamed for help at the top of his lungs. Harry heard footsteps approaching the door and he grew still. The lock clicked open and Greyback entered the room. Harry retreated until his back hit the wall.

Greyback locked the door and approached him while licking his lips and rubbing his hands together. Harry wanted to pass right through the wall. He didn't want to be in the same room as this monster. Greyback was inches from him now and Harry could practically taste the cheap cologne and alcohol. He drew back as much as he could but the wall denied him any more space. Greyback gripped his jaw and growled in a low, husky voice,

"Gorgeous, I want to rip out that pretty throat of yours."

Harry gulped and tried to speak but no sound came out. Harry felt Greyback draw closer to him and felt his rough chin against his neck. He could feel Greyback's warm breath on his throat. Harry finally managed to get the words out,

"I haven't done anything,"

Greyback licked his neck and Harry cringed,

"I don't like being ignored, Gorgeous. I must have called you twenty times during the day. You deliberately ignored me. What did you think? Did you think that you could just get away from me that easily?"

Harry's mind was racing. He hadn't been conscious during the day,

"I wasn't conscious."

Harry felt Greyback's teeth scrape over his neck and he heard him growl in his ear,

"Liar."

A scream escaped Harry's lips as he felt Greyback's teeth penetrate his skin and bite into his neck. He closed his eyes tightly, struggling to somehow get his hands out of the handcuffs. Greyback bit harder and Harry felt something warm trickle down his neck. Images from the past began to catch up to him. He felt Crouch's filthy hands all over his skin. He felt his disgusting lips all over his body. Harry screamed. He screamed harder and louder than he had ever screamed. He wanted them to reach the heaven's above. He wanted his dad to hear how much he was being tormented. He wanted someone to save him.

Lord V was making his way to his special chambers, escorted by an entourage of his followers. The black robes he wore billowed behind him as he walked as elegantly as if he was walking on air. His glee was well concealed by the mask he wore. He was just at the foot of the stairs when he heard screams. He came to a halt and listened intently. He knew those screams. He summoned the woman from the table with a come-hither motion. When she walked close to him and bowed. He inquired,

"Who is in attendance today?"

She trembled in fear and spoke in a low voice,

"My lord, Greyback…..."

He raised his hand and silenced her. Greyback…...he should have known.

"I will require keys to his room."

She hurried away to the desk and rushed back to him with a key. He took it and continued up the stairs. He followed the screams, reached a door and stopped. He listened to the sound of struggling. The screams were growing weak. He inserted the key into the lock and turned the knob. The door opened, revealing Greyback holding Harry against the wall and biting into his neck. It seemed Greyback was too engrossed in his task to notice that the door had opened. Lord V silently ordered one of his followers to grab Greyback.

Harry's eyes were closed. Crouch was everywhere. He was over him, under him, inside him. He couldn't run. There was nowhere to run. He was everywhere. The sound of his laughter was ringing in his ears. The sound of his voice was drowning him. Harry wanted it to stop. He wanted it to end. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted someone to end his misery. He screamed again.

Lord V stood in the door and watched Harry with concern. He wasn't alright. Harry wasn't screaming because of physical agony. He was screaming because of his psychological state. One of his followers grabbed Greyback and punched him.

Greyback turned around and put up a fight. He launched himself at the masked follower and threw punch after punch at him. Lord V watched with amusement as his follower dodged Greyback's animalistic attacks with incredible ease. The masked follower punched out Greyback's lights with one powerful blow to the head. Harry had slid to the floor as soon as Greyback had released him. Lord V signalled one of his followers to get Harry. The follower rushed towards Harry and tended to him. Harry's screaming had grown weak but hadn't stopped. Lord V issued an order,

"Sedate him."

The follower fished out an injection and a small glass bottle. He prepared the injection and injected Harry with it. In a few minutes, Harry's screams had died down completely and his body had grown limp. The follower indicated the handcuffs on Harry wrists and Lord V raised his hand in a signal to let the handcuffs stay. His gaze flashed towards the unconscious form of Greyback on the floor and spoke,

"Move him to the basement."

Lord V smirked in satisfaction. It seemed as if his night had gotten ten times more entertaining.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy,** **The Silent Stalker, WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Fairygirl34, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal, ObliviousFanatic and the guest for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

" _ **I am soooooo sorry for the short chapters but it's all I can manage. Bear with me people."**_

The basement resembled an interrogation room. White tiles lined the walls, giving the room an eerie glow. The room was divided into two parts by a wall, which mainly consisted of a one-way mirror. Anyone on the other side of the wall wouldn't be able to see through to the other side. It was perfect for distant observation. Two leather armchairs were set at the interrogator side, along with a matching couch. The other side, beyond the mirror was empty and plain.

Lord V entered the room, his followers at his heel. Greyback was brought and dumped on the other side. Harry was brought into the room and Lord V ordered for him to be placed on the couch. Harry was laid down on the couch, his wrists still handcuffed and his body limp. Lord V looked at Harry's unconscious form and felt the incredible urge to reach out and touch him. But he couldn't.

Greyback was coming to his senses. Lord V stood beside the mirror and watched him come to his senses. He smirked as he imagined how much fun he would have tonight. He asked for his briefcase and it was brought to him. The briefcase was made of pure animal hide with gold clasps. Lord V opened it and examined the contents with glee. He pulled out the small glass phial filled with a tiny amount of amber coloured liquid.

Lord V held the phial carefully between his fingers. His eyes twinkled with delight. This amber coloured liquid was his best creation yet. He had decided to call it the devil's date rape drug or DDRD for short. It was a fitting name and he was certain that it would earn him the most profits. Tonight, was the first time he would use it. It was fitting that Harry was present since he had inspired the concoction, even though he was not conscious.

Lord V walked swiftly to the door and strode through to the other side. Greyback had curled himself up into a corner like a mouse. As soon as he saw Lord V, he launched himself at his feet and began kissing them, begging for mercy and apologizing. Lord V ordered one of his followers to grab Greyback. The man grabbed Greyback and held him still. Lord V cherished the fear in those eyes. Those eyes would soon become unseeing and expressionless. He signalled his follower and he brought forward a sheaf of papers. Lord V took them and held them out to Greyback,

"Sign it."

Greyback looked at the papers as if his life depended on them. He grabbed the pen and signed immediately. Lord V bent over Greyback and held his jaw open,

"You overstepped your boundaries, Greyback. This is for Harry."

Voldemort emptied the contents of the phial down Greyback's throat. He released his jaw and walked back to the interrogator side. His gaze swept over Harry's unconscious form again and he resisted the urge to touch him. He strode to the leather armchair and sat down. He checked his watch. The show would start in exactly fifteen minutes.

He watched Greyback's manic attempts to escape the room. He felt powerful as he watched the once wolfish Greyback reduced to nothing more than a scurrying mouse. He would grow still soon. He observed as Greyback's movements grew sluggish. Lord V checked his watch. It had only been three minutes. The drug had started working. Firstly, Greyback would get intoxicated and his deepest darkest secrets would roll off his tongue like a symphony. Next, he would grow semi-conscious and then the hallucinations would begin.

Greyback had slumped down to the floor after seven minutes and was looking haggard. Another soft moan captured Lord V's attention and he turned around to see Harry stirring on the couch. He was awakening sooner than he had estimated. Having Harry awake was not part of his plans but it was not difficult to make modifications. He passed an order in a barely audible voice to a nearby follower and allowed Harry to awaken,

"Blindfold him."

Harry felt himself returning to consciousness. He tried to move but a moan escaped his lips as he felt the handcuffs still restraining his hands. Harry felt his glasses being pulled off from his face. He wanted to open his eyes but his eyelids felt too heavy to lift. A silky material slid over his closed eyes and he felt it being knotted tightly behind his head. He was blindfolded again.

He remembered what had happened to him and a cry escaped his lips. The name slipped off his tongue,

"Greyback…..."

Harry heard a voice, silky and sinister speak,

"Stay calm and breathe."

Harry drew a deep breath. Somehow, he didn't feel safe. Harry felt a tingling sensation in his mind. He felt that gaze on him again. That same gaze that had studied him. He was about to ask when he heard screaming. Harry tried to sit up straight but he couldn't, not without falling off wherever he was lying first. The screams turned pronounced and Harry recognized Greyback's voice. It was Greyback's voice but full of fear and terror.

Lord V felt his pleasure doubled as he watched Harry listen attentively to Greyback's confessions. It was the first stage. It was a shame that Harry wouldn't be able to watch the next ones, but he would hear the final act.

Harry listened intently as Greyback confessed to his deepest darkest crimes. Harry felt something inside him ticking. Something like a déjà vu. Like he had been here before but he hadn't. He had never been in a similar situation. What was going on with him? Harry wanted to speak but it felt like his lips had been sewn shut. He felt his tears being absorbed in the blindfold. As he listened to Greyback shout out his transgressions, names of countless innocent people that he had defiled, Harry felt that he couldn't hold his emotions in check anymore. A choked sob escaped Harry's lips as his own past swam in front of his eyes. The blindfold acting like a cinema screen on which his darkest memories played out like a horror film.

Lord V's focus was diverted from Greyback to Harry. Harry was going through another fit. He could tell by the spasms raking Harry's body. Harry was reliving his past again. He stepped close to Harry and wanted to touch him again. No…. he couldn't. He had created that past.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Fairygirl34, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guest for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry had been sedated again. There had been no other way to calm him down. Lord V stood beside the couch and he watched Greyback with an evil smirk. Greyback was at the next stage. He was semi-conscious and muttering something incoherently. Lord V was excited to see the next stage. He wondered what Greyback's hallucinations would be comprised of. A follower hurried towards Lord V with a ringing phone in hand,

"My lord, it is urgent."

Lord V snatched the phone. He listened silently for a few seconds and his gaze came to rest on Harry. Finally, he spoke,

"He is here and he shall be staying for a few hours more. It is your job to deal with the reports. THAT IS WHAT I PAY YOU FOR!"

Lord V had yelled out the last sentence. He threw the phone against the wall, where it shattered and fell to the floor in tiny components. He roared to the nearest follower,

"Find out who picked Harry up."

The follower bowed and disappeared. Lord V paced the room, still fuming from the phone call. Who had reported Harry missing? As far as he knew Harry didn't have anyone that would miss him or notice his absence. The silence of the room was shattered by Greyback's screams. The hallucinations had begun. He stepped close to the mirror and watched Greyback staring wild eyed into empty space and fighting off invisible beasts. He was certain that Greyback was fighting off invisible wolves. Greyback would never win. It was time for the wolves to eat him.

Lord V walked to his briefcase again and pulled out a velvet case. He held it with utmost reverence and carefully opened it. A knife rested quaintly on a silk bed inside the case. He set the open case down on the table and asked for his gloves. A follower brought forward a pair of black gloves. Lord V snapped them on and stretched his fingers to adjust the gloves. Once satisfied, he pulled out the knife and looked intently at the edge.

Harry found himself in a familiar dimly lit bedroom. The single source of illumination was a lamp set on the bedside table. It was the room that had filled his days and nights with horror. He was five again and kneeling shirtless on the rough carpet. Harry heard footsteps outside the door and he felt his heart pooling with dread. His body shivered and trembled. Goosebumps rising on his skin from the fear and cold. The door opened and Harry felt his heart freeze with terror as he saw the angry scowl on Mr. Crouch's face.

Lord V saw Harry's spasms start afresh. It seemed Harry's mental state was worsening at an unimaginable rate. The sedatives had been unable to keep him under control which meant that Harry would have to live his worst nightmare before returning to normal. It was unavoidable. Lord V pulled the knife out of the case. He would make Greyback pay.

Harry watched Mr. Crouch approach him and he shook like a leaf in the autumn breeze. When Harry looked up he saw Mr. Crouch's face alight with diabolical mania. He saw him lick his lips in a snake like fashion and he knew that he was in trouble. Harry felt his scalp scream as Mr. Crouch bent down before him and grabbed him by the hair. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying out loud. Mr. Crouch's menacing voice shook him to the core,

"Who did you tell?"

Harry couldn't speak, afraid that a cry would escape his lips. Mr. Crouch didn't like it when he cried. Mr. Crouch pulled his head back and Harry was forced to look up. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry felt his hands ball into fists. He wouldn't tell Mr. Crouch who he had told. He just wouldn't. Mr. Crouch released his hair and began undoing his belt. Harry's gaze was fixated on the belt, especially the large brass buckle. It was the instrument that Mr. Crouch loved using on him. Mr. Crouch spoke softly in his ear and a wave of fresh terror washed down his spine,

"The belt will make you speak, Harry."

Harry wanted to run, he wanted to hide. He didn't like the belt. It brought only pain. Crouch held the brass buckle of the belt close to Harry's lips,

"Bless the belt, Harry."

Lord V brought the knife close to Harry. It was a ritual that he had to perform before he could use the knife to instigate revenge. He had learned that ritual from Harry's past and he was certain that if Harry had been in a right state of now, he would have recognized it. He held the knife close to Harry's lips,

"Bless the knife, Harry."

He moved the blunt side of the knife over Harry's lips, his cheeks, his arms and his legs. Satisfied with the outcome, he kissed the knife and laughed maniacally. He had won over the knife's allegiance. Lord V summoned the nearest follower close to him and ordered him to hold out his hand. The man was trembling uncontrollably. Lord V spoke in a soft voice,

"Wormtail, do you not wish to be rewarded by your master?"

The man nodded and continued to tremble. He held out his hand and Lord V smirked. He adored his followers' blind faith in him. Lord V raised the knife and sliced off Wormtail's hand. Wormtail collapsed on the floor, howling and crying in agony. His arm was bleeding profusely. Lord V pulled out a packet of white powder from the case and threw it towards Wormtail,

"Run along, Wormtail. Get your hand fixed. Further rewards await you."

Wormtail scurried towards the packet like a mouse and after grasping it crawled out of the room leaving a trail of blood behind him. Lord V's gaze landed on the severed hand laying on the floor and his smirk widened. The knife would do wonders tonight.

Harry lay completely naked on the bed. He felt his back bleeding out and the soreness from Mr. Crouch's abuse. He hadn't told Mr. Crouch anything and he felt proud. Harry felt himself fading out. His eyes had closed but he could still hear distant voices. He heard distant shouting. It was Mr. Crouch's voice or maybe he was imagining it. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Fairygirl34, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guest for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Greyback began backing away as Lord V entered the room. Lord V smirked and drew closer to Greyback. He slashed the knife in the air in front of Greyback and Greyback started to whimper and moan like a little girl. Greyback was unable to move and Lord V knew that currently Greyback was viewing him as nothing more than a hallucination. This was the magic of the drug. Once ingested, the drug would keep the victim conscious through the abuse and after the abuse if the victim tried to remember the identity of his assailant, he would only remember the hallucinations. It was far more convenient than the date rape drug.

Lord V approached the whimpering Greyback and held the knife to his throat. Slowly and carefully he began moving the knife back and forth across it. Lord V laughed as Greyback tried to move away from the knife. There was no escape from the knife. His whimpers turned into screams as blood started pouring down his neck. Lord V pulled away the knife and sat down in a folding chair. He hadn't cut any vital arteries because that would have been a mercy. He wanted to watch Greyback bleed out. He wanted to draw out maximum pleasure from his death.

Greyback was laying on the floor, face up. Blood pooling around him and forming a bloody halo around his body. Lord V felt his breathing growing erratic with excitement. He was at the peak of pleasure, high on the suffering of Greyback. Nothing could bring him down. He stood up and walked close to Greyback. The scent of blood was making aroused. He bent low over the spasming form of Greyback and drew in a deep breath, taking in as much of the scent as he could.

Harry woke up with a start. His brain immediately jumping into survival mode. He began struggling against the handcuffs restraining him. Harry fell off the couch and landed on the hard floor. Mentally he was still in Crouch's room and he had to get out. Crouch would be back any minute. He had to get away. Harry tried to get up from the floor. He couldn't see. Crouch must have blindfolded him. He heard footsteps approach. He panicked. Crouch was back. Harry felt hands on his shoulders and he screamed.

Lord V heard the scream and he was pulled out of his high. He realized that Harry had screamed. Lord V stood up, placed the knife carefully on the folding chair and exited the room. He stepped into the other side of the room and found Harry thrashing on the floor and screaming while one of the followers tried to calm him down. He raised his hand and the follower backed away. Immediately Harry stopped screaming. Lord V drew closer to Harry and gently whispered,

"Calm down, Harry. You are safe. Crouch is dead. He has been dead for seventeen years."

Harry's breathing began to grow even. He was slowly beginning to grasp reality. He wasn't in Crouch's room and he wasn't five years old. He had grown up and right now he was somewhere he didn't know. Harry could only whisper out a single word,

"Greyback."

Lord V laughed heartily,

"Would you like to see him?"

Harry shook his head to say no. He didn't want to see Greyback. Lord V felt the incredible urge to touch Harry again but he restrained himself. He signalled his follower to get Harry up. The follower helped Harry to his feet. Lord V scanned Harry from head to toe. Harry's black sports coat had grown dusty. His white shirt was stained with blood from the wound on his neck. Despite all this, Harry looked gorgeous.

Lord V ordered his follower to remove the blindfold. The blindfold was removed and Harry came face to face with a masked and robed man. Harry took in his surroundings. He asked the first question,

"Who are you?"

The masked man drew closer to him and Harry stepped back.

"I am Lord Voldemort. You shall address me as Sir or Lord V."

Harry was feeling several things at once. He had the feeling that he knew this man,

"You studied me, yesterday. Why?"

Lord V smiled, Harry's senses were more attuned than he had initially thought,

"I did not study you. I observed you."

Harry frowned and spoke again,

"Why? How do you even know me? How do you know about….?"

Harry couldn't bring himself to say the monster's name. The masked man was already speaking,

"Let me show you, Harry."

The masked man signalled Harry to come closer and Harry hesitantly complied. He stepped closer to him and then the masked man stepped out of the way revealing a mirror. Harry looked through and a gasp escaped his lips as he saw the blood soaked Greyback. He backed away from the mirror and closed his eyes. He backed away until his back collided with the wall,

"Who are you?"

Harry slipped down to the floor. His head spinning, bloody images clouding his vision…first Crouch and now Greyback…... Harry shouted out the question again,

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The masked man stepped closer to him and Harry drew away,

"Are you going to kill me too?"

The man laughed and Harry felt his spine tingle with fear,

"No, I am trying to keep you alive."

Harry drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. His wrists ached from the handcuffs. The bloody images kept flashing in and out as he closed his eyes,

"Do not make a sound now, Harry. I do not like to be disturbed."

Harry kept his head in his knees and didn't acknowledge the masked man's comment.

Lord V smirked and strode back to the other side of the room. Greyback had bled out enough. Lord V picked up the knife from the folding chair again and cut off Greyback's clothes. Lord V bent low over the now naked man and with extreme surgical precision sliced off his genitals. He hummed in pleasure and weighed the severed genitals in his hands. A wave of euphoria rushed through his body and he felt the high returning. He forced open Greyback's mouth and stuffed the genitals in it.

Lord V stepped back from the dead body and admired his handiwork. Commending himself on a job well done, he stared at the corpse for a few minutes. He had come here tonight for an ordinary session but Harry had made it extraordinary. He could never replicate this ecstasy. the rush that he felt when he smelt blood, this high was irreplaceable. He stepped out of the room and found Harry's still form in the corner.

Harry looked up when he heard footsteps again. He saw the same masked but what caught his eye was the bloody knife in his gloved hand. Harry felt his eyes widen in fear and his breath catch in his throat. The masked man moved to the table and drew out a black cloth from inside it. He began cleaning the knife with it and Harry watched the whole process with abated breath. When the masked man was finished cleaning, he kissed the knife and placed it gently in a velvet case. After placing the case in a briefcase, he turned to Harry and spoke in a soft, honeyed voice,

"Do you want to go home, Harry?"

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Fairygirl34, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

" _ **I am so sorry that I have not been able to reply to all your reviews personally. Seriously I have been drowning in work these day!"**_

Harry drew back from the man as much as the wall allowed him.

Lord V stepped closer to Harry and whispered softly,

"There is no need to be afraid."

Harry closed his eyes and spoke,

"Let me go, please."

Lord V laughed softly. The sound made Harry quiver,

"I will let you go, Harry. But for that you shall have to cooperate."

Hearing his name from that masked murderer made Harry's stomach turn. He could smell the blood springing from the masked man and Harry retched. The masked man stepped away and asked the question again,

"Will you cooperate, Harry?"

Harry knew he had no other choice. He nodded his head. He didn't trust the man. Something told him that the man killed people as a sport but on the other hand he had said that he was keeping him alive, which was true to some extent. He would have killed himself if Greyback had done what he had intended to do. A knock on the door resonated through the room. Lord V turned towards the door and spoke,

"Enter."

A robed and masked man entered the room and strode towards where Lord V stood,

"My lord, there is a problem."

Lord V snarled in irritation,

"Must I supervise everything?"

The man bowed his head and murmured something that Harry couldn't hear. Lord V grabbed a glass from the table and threw it against the wall, a few feet away from Harry. Harry felt the sound of smashing glass, shatter his ear drums. A few shards flew towards and got embedded in the skin of his arms and face. Harry closed his eyes and felt his ears ringing and the blood flowing from the cuts.

Lord V cursed loudly as he saw what he had done,

"Get up, Harry. NOW!"

Harry attempted to stand but the handcuffs made it difficult for him to find his balance. Lord V signalled his follower to help him up and the follower pulled Harry to his feet. Harry stood unsteadily. The smell of blood was making him dizzy and sick,

"Get him in the car, I shall join you shortly."

Harry was escorted out of the room and he realized that he had been in the basement of the same building. He was led up the stairs and saw that same woman at the same place. She looked at him and winked,

"Still want me to call the cops, hon?"

Harry looked away from her. They passed close to a full-length mirror and Harry caught a glimpse of himself. He almost didn't recognize himself. He looked ten years older than he had this morning, He felt ten years older. Tiny cuts littered his face and blood seeped from them in droplets. Harry was led away from the mirror. He had no idea where he was being taken or what cooperation was needed from him. As they exited the building and stepped on the sidewalk, Harry felt the temptation to run but he knew he wouldn't get far.

The door of a black SUV was opened and Harry was pushed in the backseat. The door was closed and Harry heard the click of the lock. He wanted to look out the window but the blank tint prevented him from doing that. Suddenly Harry heard a familiar voice come from the front seat,

"I thought I told you to get away from Greyback. You're in deeper trouble now, you are."

Harry slumped back in the seat and closed his eyes. He wanted to tell Stan that Greyback was dead but couldn't bring himself to say that,

"I don't know how all this is happening, Stan?"

Stan picked up a small water bottle from the glove compartment and turned to look back at Harry,

"You look like you've been through hell, do you want some water?"

Harry looked at the water bottle offered to him. He was thirsty but he couldn't drink the water himself,

"I can't…handcuffs."

Stan opened his door and stepped out. He opened the door to Harry's side and opened the water bottle. He held it to Harry's lips and tipped the bottle. The water felt like heaven on his lips. He drank thirstily until the bottle was empty. Stan pulled away the bottle and pulled out a handkerchief from the inner pocket of his pimp jacket. He wiped away the blood from Harry's face and spoke,

"Lord V is not a compassionate person. Be cautious around him."

Harry nodded quietly and thanked him. Stan closed the door and climbed back in his seat. Harry rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. Stan and Ernie continued to chatter about some political matter but the sound of their voices calmed his mind. He felt some semblance of normality returning to his mind. He was a normal human being. Everything would be alright. He kept repeating that in his head like a mantra. This had been his personal calming mechanism ever since he had been five. Stan hurried out of his seat and rushed to open the door. Lord V entered the car and sat down beside Harry.

Harry realized that the man didn't smell like blood anymore and he felt relieved. The car began to move and Harry kept his gaze on the tinted window. He felt a sinister aura radiating from the man and he couldn't repress the shudder that passed through his body. He felt the man's gaze on him. He was scrutinizing him again.

Lord V observed Harry. His gaze taking in his delicate features, his posture and his body language. Harry had calmed down to some extent but the tension was still present in his shoulders,

"Harry, you must relax"

Harry summoned up his courage, at this point, he had nothing to lose,

"You're the man who just…"

He stopped in midsentence, as the image of Greyback's corpse swan in front of his vision and he felt his breath constrict in his throat. Lord V could see the panic in Harry's eyes again,

"Everything will be alright."

Something came to a halt inside Harry. He turned towards the masked man and something told him that Lord V had said that on purpose. He spoke through numb lips,

"How do you know that?"

Harry had a feeling that behind the mask, Lord V had a smirk on his face. The man softly spoke in a low voice, so that only Harry could hear him,

"I know you more than you know yourself, Harry."

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry looked away from Lord V. Thoughts ran around in his head like a hurricane. It was just too difficult for him to focus. He realized that he was hyperventilating. What was happening to him? Lord V's voice resonated through the car,

"Calm down."

Harry struggled to control his breathing and managed to succeed to some extent,

"How long have you known me?"

Harry heard Lord V laugh again,

"I have known you ever since you were born, Harry."

That gave rise to a thousand more questions in his head,

"How do you know me?"

Lord V stayed silent and the car came to a halt. The door was opened and Lord V stepped out. Harry was pulled out by another masked follower. He was pushed into a dark building before he could even take in his surroundings. Harry was pushed through dark corridors, up a flight of stairs and into a room.

The brightness of the room disoriented him. Harry felt someone open the handcuffs and he breathed out a sign of relief at being able to move his hands again. He stretched his fingers and winced as pain flashed through his wrists. His eyes adjusted to the bright light and he realized that he stood in what seemed to be an office. Harry looked around the walls and saw several paintings adorning the sky-blue walls.

A cushy leather couch was placed in the centre of the room. Beside it was a matching chair and a wooden side table. Harry's gaze was fixated on the couch and he felt the sense of Déjà vu grow stronger. He felt like he had been here before. He tore his gaze away from the couch and saw that Lord V was leaning against the wall in the far corner of the room. Lord V spoke,

"Harry, lie down on the couch."

Harry looked at the couch apprehensively. This whole affair seemed suspicious. He decided to ask,

"Why?"

Lord V spoke in a soft voice,

"You agreed to cooperate, Harry"

Harry stared at the couch again and spoke in a low voice,

"I want answers."

A follower was about to grab Harry when Lord V spoke in a low voice,

"Harry, sit and I shall tell you everything."

Harry walked towards the couch and sat down. Almost instantly his head spun and images flashed in front of his eyes in quick succession. His head slumped back against the couch and he closed his eyes tightly. The sensations were becoming too much. He heard someone screaming. His ears rang with various sounds, screams and voices. Harry couldn't focus. He couldn't make out any sights or sounds from the hurricane moving inside his head.

Lord V watched Harry slump back on the couch and scream. He knew that everything was coming back to Harry. He would remember everything he had made him forget.

The whirlwind of colours began to dissolve into an image in Harry's mind. He was standing in the same basement, he had just been brought from. The same basement where Greyback had been killed. Harry walked to the mirror and saw Crouch bleeding and screaming on the floor. He saw Lord V moving the knife across Crouch's neck like a cello player expertly moving the bow across the strings. He had screamed. He had cried. He had banged his fists against the window to make it stop but it hadn't stopped. It had only grown bloodier.

Harry's eyes snapped open. He felt someone holding his hand. Harry drew several deep breaths and looked at Lord V still leaning against the wall,

"You…...you killed Crouch too…...who are you?"

Harry heard a silky voice talk to him,

"Calm down, Mr. Potter."

He had heard that voice but where. Where had he heard it? He didn't care. All he needed to know now was the true identity of Lord V,

"Please…. just tell me."

He knew Lord V was looking at him and scrutinizing him again. He begged,

"Please…"

Harry felt a follower grip his shoulders and he struggled. The man that had been holding his hand, pulled his sleeve back and spoke,

"Hold him still."

Harry cried out as he felt a needle penetrate his arm. The man holding his shoulders tightened his grip on his shoulders. The needle was pulled away and the man released him. Harry looked at Lord V who had drawn near to him now,

"No one shall ever harm you, Harry."

Harry's eyelids closed. He knew that he hadn't passed out completely. He wanted to say something but his tongue was made of lead. He felt his feet being lifted and placed on the couch. He wanted to protest and struggle but his body felt too tired. Harry felt a pair of headphones being placed on his ears and immediately he heard that same silky voice pour out of the headphones and into his ears.

Lord V watched the whole procedure with extreme interest. He despised the part where Harry was forcibly injected but he understood that it was a part of the process and needed to be carried out. He stared at Harry's semi-conscious form laying on the couch and watched as the headphones were placed on his head. He addressed the masked follower standing beside him,

"How long shall it take, Severus?"

Severus looked at the couch and then spoke,

"At least three hours my lord."

Lord V nodded curtly and then spoke,

"I am leaving him in your capable hands now, Severus. I am certain that you shall manage it flawlessly."

Severus bowed his head and spoke in a smooth voice,

"My lord, I shall never disappoint you."

Lord V proceeded towards Harry and looked down at him. His gaze travelled over the headphones and he knew that Harry was listening to the account of events that he wished for him to remember. Harry would listen to it continuously on repeat until eventually Harry's mind would only recall what he wished for him to remember. After the headphones had done their part, Severus would fortify the newly placed memories in Harry's mind and then he would set triggers. Harry had been through the process once before. He was certain that everything would go as planned. He extended his hand to touch Harry but immediately pulled it back. Not yet…not until he had redeemed himself.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry's breathing was even and calm. Severus Snape took the seat beside the couch and checked his watch. Twenty minutes to go. His gaze took in Harry's delicate features and he remembered the past. The scene from seventeen years ago played in his head. A six-year-old, pale and fragile Harry had lain here, at the exact same place. He remembered how difficult it had been to plant the memories in his mind then. He recalled that the boy had fidgeted a lot and it had become necessary to restrain him. He checked his watch again. Ten minutes left.

Severus Snape pulled out his phone and added the date and time to his calendar as a reminder. He put away his phone and drew a deep breath. He would have to be extremely careful today. Second sessions were more difficult to handle then first ones. The drug would have worn down by now so it was safe to proceed. He took Harry's wrist gently and felt his pulse. Regular and even. It was a good sign. He kept his finger on his pulse and signalled the nearest follower to remove the headphones. The headphones were removed and Harry's breathing and his pulse remained regular. Another good sign. Snape spoke in a monotone voice,

"What is your name?"

Harry replied in a distant voice,

"Harry Potter."

Snape asked the second question,

"State your age?"

Harry replied in the same tone,

"Twenty-two."

Snape was satisfied with the conditions so far but it was time to move on to difficult questions,

"Do you remember Mr. Crouch?"

Snape felt Harry's pulse rise and his breathing grow uneven. It was still a good sign. Lord V had specifically demanded that Crouch's memories were left unharmed and in Harry's mind. It hadn't made sense to him then and it still didn't make sense to him now. Why would Lord V want Harry to remember those painful moments when he could have them erased? He shook his head. This was no time to get distracted. Harry's rising pulse was proof that he remembered and that was good enough for him. It was time to move on and drill the matter further,

"What did he do to you? Do you remember what he did?"

Harry's heartbeat had grown out of control and he was hyperventilating. Snape tightened his grip on Harry's wrist. He knew that Harry was remembering all those moments. He knew that Harry was experiencing that pain all over again. After about five minutes. Snape decided that it was time to calm him down,

"Do you remember Mr. Riddle?"

Harry's breathing instantly grew even, his heartbeat slowed down to a regular pace. He had never figured it out that what made Harry grow so calm at the mention of Tom Riddle's name? Lord V had suggested that during the first session and he had used it to calm him down then. It was a surprise that it still worked. It was time for the next question,

"Do you remember Fenrir Greyback?"

Snape felt Harry's pulse quicken but it didn't grow out of control. That was an excellent sign. It meant that Harry remembered Greyback only till the point he had wanted him to remember,

"I want you to recall what happened next."

Harry was recalling. His breath was even and his heartbeat was relaxed which meant that Harry's memories were pleasant. He didn't remember Greyback's gruesome end anymore that meant that he had been successful in his endeavours. Harry's unpleasant memories had been successfully replaced. He kept a hold on his wrist. It was time to set the trigger that would secure the memories in his head every time it was used. He had set the trigger to be his name during the last session and he would do it now. He spoke it,

"Harry Potter."

Harry drew a deep breath. Snape released his grasp on his wrist and stood up. His work was done. He left the room and called Lord V,

"My lord, the procedure has been successful."

He listened intently for a few minutes and then spoke again,

"Thank you, my lord. You are most merciful."

The call ended and Snape dialled the next number,

"When are you arriving?"

Satisfied with the response from the other end, he ended the call and returned to the room. He took the seat beside the couch and looked at Harry's quaint expression and wondered how he had grown up at all. He remembered his thoughts when he had first set his eyes upon Harry. At that time, he had thought that the kid wouldn't survive at all. The abuse had been too much and too severe. He had seen his fair share of abused children and he had studied enough cases to know that they either committed suicide or became sociologically and psychologically broken and turned out to be killers or rapists.

His theory had somehow been proven wrong by Harry. Despite everything, Harry had grown up like any other normal person and that in itself astounded him. It made him question whether Harry had really been abused or not. But he had seen the proof of abuse with his very own eyes when Lord V had first brought him as a child. He had seen the scars mingled with fresh bruises and cuts on the child's back and that's when he had thought that the kid had been broken beyond repair and no therapy or drug could ever restore him.

Lord V had played a major part in saving Harry. He had killed the monster in front of Harry's very own eyes and even though Harry wouldn't remember it anymore, it seemed that Crouch's murder had to some extent, helped in the stabilization of Harry's mental state. He stood up and paced the room. He was puzzled by one question and that was how did the very mention of Mr. Riddle's name calm Harry down? He remembered that Harry's father, James Potter had once worked in Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. He also remembered that the man had died in a car crash. But that did not explain how Harry was calmed by Mr. Riddle's name. There had to be a logical reason for that.

His cell phone beeped in his pocket. He procured it and as he read the text message written there he breathed out a sigh of relief. He could finally relax. He had fulfilled his responsibility successfully.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

" _ **I HAVE BEEN TOO BUSY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT REPLYING!"**_

 _ **To Vladimir Mithrander:**_ _ **"Thank you soooooooooooo much for giving Desperation a try!"**_

Harry awakened to multiple feelings. The first thing his senses registered was a faint scent, the second was a foreign warmth, the third was the sensation of skin against his skin. Somewhere in his fuzzy thoughts, it registered to him that he was naked. Harry felt his head ache. His eyelids were too heavy and he felt nauseous. He stirred and Harry felt movement beside him. The scent drew closer and he felt someone move close to him. He wasn't alone in bed. He had slept with someone. The realization struck him like lightening and his eyes flew open. The face he saw nearly made him swoon.

Miss Lestrange was lying beside him, still asleep and Harry had no doubt that she was naked. Harry felt his mind numb down and his head ache became worse. He had destroyed his career before it had even started. How could he have acted so irresponsibly? He had half a mind to get up and leave before she woke up but that would only make things worse. Harry looked around the sun filled room and his gaze found the clock that showed that it was eleven in the morning. His gaze followed the trail of his clothing and Miss Bellatrix's to the door and he felt his cheek redden with embarrassment

How drunk had he been last night? He tried to remember but his head ache became worse. He saw a nearly empty bottle of Vodka on the side table and tried to remember if he had drunk that. He must have. Harry felt Miss Lestrange stir beside him and he felt her head come to rest on his shoulder. How much worse was this situation going to get?

Harry lay still and looked at Miss Lestrange. She was beautiful but she was thirty years older than him. What would she think of him? He would seem like an opportunistic bastard to her that had not hesitated to take advantage of her when she had been drunk. He closed his eyes. She would probably think that he was the kind of guy that slept with old, rich women just for their money. He wanted to bang his head against the wall. What had he done? This was wrong. Why hadn't he thought of this last night when he had been drinking himself to oblivion?

He just wished Miss Bellatrix would wake up soon. She would wake up and realize who she was in bed with. She would probably get angry, accuse him of taking advantage of her. He would have to apologize to her and submit his resignation. Damn it! He had just lost his job just because of his stupidity.

He felt Miss Bellatrix stir. She was waking up, finally. Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the shouting. But it didn't come. Instead he felt soft lips brush against his. Harry opened his eyes, too shocked by the outcome. She deepened the kiss and Harry couldn't help but kiss her back. His eyes closed again as he savoured the taste of her lips and the feeling of her soft skin against his. Harry felt like he was in heaven. Her lips were pure bliss. When she finally pulled back. Harry drew several deep breaths. The kiss had left him breathless. Harry kept his eyes closed. Her soft voice compelled him to open his eyes,

"I know you're awake, Harry. Are you feeling okay?"

Harry looked up at her. She was bent over him and her soft curls tickled his face. Harry took in her features and realized that she was even more beautiful up close. Harry nodded his head quietly. He didn't know what to say. But staying quiet was making the situation even more awkward so he asked,

"How much did I drink last night?"

Bellatrix cackled and stroked his bare chest,

"You drank enough to get in bed with me."

Harry felt his head buzzing with questions and his head ache grew worse,

"How did we even end up together?"

His hands clutched his head. Bellatrix poured some water in a glass and held it out to Harry. He took it and drank it,

"You're still hung over. Let's talk about this over coffee, shall we?"

Harry nodded his head. Bellatrix got out of bed and slipped into a silk gown. Harry kept his gaze down and Bellatrix laughed again,

"Do you treat every woman you sleep with like that or am I an exception because I'm your boss?"

Harry kept his gaze down,

"I...ummm…you must think that I'm…. that I just slept with you because of your money or your designation…."

She was sitting beside him on the bed and held her finger to his lips,

"I don't think anything like that, Sugar. Just relax and stop thinking like that. I'm just going to take a shower. We'll discuss this over coffee."

She kissed his cheek and disappeared into the bathroom. Harry buried his face in the pillow and punched it. What the hell had gotten over him last night? He closed his eyes and drew several breaths. He wished he could get read of this damned hang over as soon as possible. He sat up straight in bed and moved a hand through his messy hair. He located his boxers a few inches away from the bed. He jumped out of bed and pulled them on as swiftly as possible. He followed the trail of clothing, picked up his jeans and wore them. Somehow, he felt a bit better with clothes on.

Harry was just looking for his shirt, when Bellatrix stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a white towel. She walked past him to the wardrobe and pulled out a black strapless dress. Harry turned his back to her and closed his eyes, as she dressed. When she was done dressing, she snapped her fingers and spoke in an amused tone,

"You really are quite the gentleman, Harry."

Harry felt his cheeks redden as he blushed and continued his search for his shirt. Bellatrix laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind,

"Go and take a shower, sugar. I'll get some fresh clothes out for you."

Harry breathed in her scent, that was a mixture of strawberries and something strong that he couldn't put his finger on. Harry moved to the bathroom and stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He turned on the shower and stood under the warm running water. He felt himself relaxing. When he was done, he pulled a towel and wrapped it around himself. He took in his reflection in the mirror and saw the bite mark on his neck. He touched it with a finger and cried out softly. How had he not noticed that before? He stepped out of the bathroom and saw a fresh pair of dress pants and a button up shirt waiting for him on the bed.

Once fully dressed. Harry walked out of the bedroom and looked around the house. It was beautiful and spacious. He was just walking down the corridor when a maid called him,

"Mr. Potter, this way."

Harry followed her to the lounge, where Miss Lestrange sat in an armchair,

"Come sit down, Harry. Debra, get us some coffee and something to eat."

Harry took the chair opposite her and looked around the lounge. The room was beautifully decorated. Harry saw several expensive art pieces on the walls and on the tables. A large sliding door gave a refreshing view of the garden and Harry couldn't take his eyes away from the greenery. A maid entered the room while pushing a trolley. She set the cups on the crystal table in front of them and began setting out crumpets and other assortments of snacks. She departed after she had poured the coffee.

Miss Lestrange picked her cup and signalled Harry to do the same. He did and took a sip. The caffeine seemed to kickstart his brain immediately. Harry felt images and voices returning gradually,

"Do you feel better, Harry?"

Harry nodded and took another sip of his coffee,

"Miss Lestrange, can we discuss last night?"

Bellatrix tsked,

"Don't call me Miss. How would you feel if I started calling you Mr. Potter? This is my home. We are both adults who just spent a night together. There is nothing wrong with what happened. Just call me Bella."

Harry sipped his coffee again and spoke out,

"I know that but..."

Bellatrix spoke,

"No buts. This will not affect our work relationship."

Harry didn't feel reassured so he changed the topic,

"Can you tell me how we got together last night?"

Bellatrix smirked wickedly and spoke,

"Sure. You were discharged from the infirmary. I ran into you at the reception. You looked like hell so I invited you to have dinner with me. You declined but I managed to convince you. We got in my car, had dinner and then went out for some drinks. You were adamant on not drinking but well I can be very convincing when I want to be. We had some drinks. You got drunk. I didn't know where you lived so I brought you home with me. Well…I would have brought you with me even if I knew where you lived. It's not every day that I find a handsome young man such as you. Well anyways we came home. You were like an angel but I couldn't hold myself back. We kissed, touched, stripped and had some very satisfying sex. Sorry about your neck, though."

Harry's mind had conjured up images while Bellatrix had described them. He remembered most of what had happened last night and felt a bit at ease now. It felt good to know that he hadn't initiated the sex. It felt even better to know that Miss Lestrange had been in her senses last night. He relaxed in the chair and spoke,

"Thank you for everything, Miss…. Bella."

Bellatrix smirked,

"Thank you for such a pleasurable night."

Harry finished his coffee and had stood up when Bellatrix spoke,

"My husband's clothes don't suit you at all. Let's get you some new ones."

Harry felt his jaw drop in shock,

"You're married."

Bellatrix cackled loudly,

"Don't worry. He doesn't mind. He's not into women, if you know what I mean."

Harry understood what she meant but shook his head,

"Thank you so much for the offer, Bella. But I can't accept it. I'll return the clothes tomorrow."

Bellatrix stood up and held his wrist,

"Just accept this one last offer for me, sugar."

Harry stared down at her hand and thought about it for a minute. He held her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly,

"Okay, but on one condition."

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Bellatrix listened carefully to Harry's condition and smiled roguishly,

"Sure, sugar. Whatever you want."

Harry released her hand and spoke,

"So, lead the way, Ma'am"

Bellatrix stroked his cheek and licked her lips,

"You sure know how to set my heart on fire."

Harry blushed and looked away from her. She called Debra at the top of her voice,

"Bring my car keys."

Debra rushed towards her mistress and held out three sets of car keys. Bellatrix picked on of them and walked out of the lounge She made her way to the porch and Harry followed silently. As soon as he reached the porch, Harry was shocked to see three brand new cars in the drive. A black Maserati, A red Ferrari and a black Audi. He mentally slapped himself. He should have expected this. Bellatrix made herself to the Maserati and got in. Harry snapped out of his momentary daze and got in the car. Bellatrix pressed the ignition button and the car started with a purr, almost like a cat waking up from a slumber.

The drive was smooth and quiet. Harry didn't know what to say so he stared out of the window instead. He still felt a little uneasy. Bellatrix drove the car with extreme ease and wove in and out of lanes. Harry wondered how many driving tickets she got in a day. Judging by the way she was driving, it seemed at least a dozen. Bellatrix broke the silence and finally spoke,

"Harry, do you know how to drive?"

Harry replied,

"Yeah I do but it's been a while since I drove something."

Bellatrix frowned,

"Why is that? Don't you own a car?"

Harry stared out of the window and shrugged,

"I really don't feel the need for one."

Bellatrix laughed,

"Well you're working at Death Eater Pharmaceuticals now so you'll need a car. You can't just come to work in a bus or by the tube."

Harry grimaced. It puzzled him,

"Why not? I mean not everyone can afford a car so…."

Bellatrix cut him off in mid-sentence,

"Woah, sugar, stop right there. Are you telling me you can't afford a car?"

Harry didn't meet her gaze and damned his careless tongue,

"No, I didn't mean that."

But Bellatrix was shaking her head and Harry knew that she wouldn't believe any of his explanations,

"Well you can file an application. You'll have to fill some forms and voila! The company will give you a car."

Harry didn't think applying for a car was a good idea. He hadn't even started working yet. He was highly doubtful whether his work would be up to the mark at a company like Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. Bellatrix snapped her fingers,

"What happened, Sugar?"

Harry turned and looked at her,

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

Bellatrix had a knowing smile on her lips,

"You think too much, sugar. Loosen up."

Harry relaxed in the car seat and stared ahead,

"So, where are we headed?"

Bellatrix kept her eyes on the road and spoke,

"First we're going to get you some threads. Then we'll probably grab a bite to eat."

Harry nodded at the plans,

"That sounds good but I have to get home soon."

Bellatrix laughed heartily at that,

"I liked you better when you were drunk last night."

Harry smiled at that,

"I don't even know how I got that drunk last night. You must have been pretty persuasive."

Bellatrix turned to him and pouted her lips for a kiss,

"I just had to give you a kiss, sugar."

Sirens began to go off in his head but Harry tried to act as natural as possible and blew her a kiss,

"You have lips to die for, Ma'am. I am certain a single kiss from you would have been enough to convince me"

Harry mentally cursed himself for lying. Bellatrix was beautiful but he had enough self-control to stop himself from falling for women and giving into temptation. He hadn't slept with Ginny even though she had tried to tempt him so many times. Bellatrix laughed and focused on the road,

"We'll die in an accident if you don't stop flattering me."

Harry looked away from her and stared off in the distance. How had he gotten so drunk? He usually never had more than one glass, two, if he was feeling really down but that was it. Another thought crossed his mind. Maybe Bellatrix had drugged him. But why would she need to drug him? She wouldn't gain anything from him. He would have to investigate this matter on his own. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he found out how he had been so intoxicated. He decided to ask her the name of the bar they had visited last night,

"Bella, where did we go for drinks?"

Bella kept her eyes on the road but Harry saw something like worry flash across her face. Busted. Harry thought. She corrected her expression almost instantly and spoke in a slow, seductive voice,

"Sugar, maybe after lunch, we could have some fun again."

Harry smiled or rather pretended to smile. Something was wrong. No, scratch that. Something was extremely wrong. He was certain that he hadn't gotten drunk on his own. There was another story. If Bella had been telling the truth then she would have told her the name of the bar without a hitch. But she hadn't, which meant that something was way off. Something told him that Bella wasn't what she was pretending to be. He wanted to tell her that he was onto her but decided against it. He would have to proceed with caution and play along. Bella was his only chance of knowing what had really happened last night. So, he spoke,

"Sure, Bella. Why not?"

The way Bella's shoulder's relaxed in relief did not go unnoticed by Harry. He tried to disentangle his memories. All he could see was what Bella had described. No, that wasn't real. He had been a fool earlier to believe that. He made sure to keep a smile plastered on his face. He couldn't let Bella know that he was suspicious. Only Bella could reveal what had really happened. The car came to a halt and Harry snapped out of his thoughts. He looked outside and realized that they were parked on a street. Bellatrix stepped out of the car and did the same. Harry read the street sign and almost swooned. Savile Row…...He couldn't afford this. Bellatrix hooked her arm into his and led him to a store. Damn it…. Why did she have to bring him here, the most expensive place in all of London, of all places? He was about to speak when Bellatrix shushed him,

"Don't worry your pretty little head, sugar. I'm paying."

Harry was about to argue when she spoke again,

"Don't argue. You won't win."

Harry shut his mouth. Play along. Just play along. He kept telling himself that over and over again. He vowed to himself that he would get to the bottom of this.

 **Seriously looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Bellatrix picked out several suits from the display and handed them to Harry,

"Try these on."

Harry looked at the suits and mentally calculated the cost. They were far too expensive. He was about to object when Bella pouted,

"What did I tell you about arguing?"

Harry took the suits and silently disappeared into a trying room. As soon as he had gone. Bella fished out her phone and dialled a number,

"What did you do? You messed everything up. He suspects something."

She fumed over the phone and ended the call. Harry stepped out of the trying room, dressed in a royal blue, form fitting suit jacket. A grey shirt and matching Royal Blue dress pants. Bella looked at him and licked her lips,

"You're a sight for sore eyes, sugar."

Harry looked down at his shoes, as he felt the heat rise up to his cheeks. Bella's phone rang and Harry looked up. He saw the colour drain from her face, as she checked the caller ID. She excused herself and rushed out of the shop. Harry heard the sirens blaring in his head. He remembered his own cell phone and wondered where it was. Probably at the infirmary. He had to get it back as soon as possible. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to eavesdrop on Bella but it wasn't the right thing to do and she would find out that he suspected something if she caught him in the act. He walked back into the trying room and decided to try on the next suit. It was the natural thing to do.

Bellatrix stepped out of the shop and took the call. She paled even further,

"But, my lord…...I did my job perfectly. I am still doing it."

She instantly grew quiet and then spoke solemnly,

"It shall be done, my lord."

She ended the call and re-entered the shop. She had a task to perform now. Just as she returned, Harry stepped out of the trying room, wearing a black suit with a deep purple silk shirt. She looked at him and drew close to him. Harry felt himself blush. She kissed his cheek and spoke,

"We'll get all these packed. Let's get something to eat now."

Harry nodded silently and was about to go back in the trying room to change when she handed him a black button up shirt, black jeans and a grey linen jacket,

"Here, sugar. Wear these for now."

Harry took the clothes and vanished into the trying room. Bellatrix called a salesman and told him to pack an exact same black button up shirt, black jeans and a grey linen jacket. It was better to be prepared. She picked out a few more jackets for Harry and had them packed. Harry stepped out of the trying room, dressed in the clothes Bella had given him. He was tired of changing. But he had to keep her pleased. She smiled when she saw him but Harry didn't miss the tension in her shoulders. Who had called her? She ordered the salesman to get the suits packed and moved to the counter,

"Go wait by the car, Sugar. I'll be right out."

Harry walked out of the shop and waited by the car. He knew that he was being bossed around by her but he had to endure it, if he ever wished to know what had happened last night.

Bellatrix stood at the counter and was about to take her credit card out when the cashier said that the payment had been cleared. She asked,

"By who?"

He shook his head,

"That information is requested to be kept confidential."

Bellatrix exited the shop. She knew who had cleared the payment. She just didn't understand why Harry was so important. As far as she had observed, he was expendable. She shook her head and walked out of the store. The bags were placed in the backseat of the car by a salesman. She got in the car and Harry followed. She started the car and they were on their way,

"I wanted to thank you for everything."

Bellatrix stared ahead at the road and dismissed his thanks with a wave of her hand,

"It's no big deal, sugar."

Harry was about to say something when Bella's phone rang again. She took the call and spoke,

"Okay."

After ending the call, she focused on the road again and said,

"I'll have to drop you off at your home. Where do you live?"

Harry wondered if she had suspected his behaviour. But he felt relieved that he was finally going home,

"That's great."

Harry realized his mistake. He had said it too fast and he knew that he had sounded like he was happy to get rid of her,

"I mean I really enjoyed last night. This was really special."

Bellatrix was tense and it seemed she hadn't heard him. Harry told her his address instead and she drove like crazy. Harry looked outside and he grew certain that Bellatrix knew that he was doubting her sincerity. He wanted to apologize but what for? It was his right to doubt her. She hadn't given him any reason to trust her. The car came to halt. Harry looked outside and saw his apartment building. He stepped out of the car,

"Thanks again. I'm sorry if I said or did anything unkind."

She looked at him and Harry saw a strained smile on her face,

"Take your bags. See you at work, Sugar."

Harry had picked up all the bags when Bellatrix signalled towards one bag,

"That one is mine."

Harry placed it back and stepped back. He felt a prickly sensation in his spine. Bellatrix drove away. Harry walked to his apartment. He felt uncomfortable. Something wasn't right. Bella had seemed tense after the phone call. He wanted to know who had been on the other end of the call and what they had said. Harry moved up his apartment stairs, lost in deep thought. Maybe he was just over interpreting things. Maybe last night had been nothing more than just a one night stand. No, he couldn't doubt his senses. His senses had kept him alive this long, when they said that something was wrong, that meant that something was definitely wrong. Harry reached his apartment and his heart froze in his chest with fear.

The door was unlocked and ajar.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry's fight or flight instinct kicked in. He was thinking hard about whether to go in or run while he had the chance. He could call the police, but he didn't have his cell phone. Even if he went to a neighbour and made an emergency call, he wasn't sure what to tell them. He wasn't sure if anyone was inside. Maybe he had been robbed and the thief was long gone. But he had a feeling that someone was inside. Harry knew that his reckless side had won when he pushed open the door and entered his apartment as quietly as possible.

The living room and kitchen were empty. He noticed that the door to his room was closed. His gaze took in the knife on the kitchen counter and his survival instinct told him that a weapon would be handy. He had just taken a step towards the kitchen when he felt cold metal being held to his temple. It didn't take him long to realize that it was the muzzle of a gun. Harry heard a cold voice in his ear,

"If you make a sound, I will shoot you."

Harry was still. He wanted to turn around but that wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. The voice spoke again,

"Slowly, walk towards your room."

Harry did as he was told. What else could he do? He slowly made his way towards the room. He pushed the door open and stepped inside,

"Sit down and do not attempt to run."

Harry nodded his head and slowly sat down,

The gun was removed from his temple. Harry felt the presence of the man standing behind him. Harry was about to say something when the man shushed him,

"Not a sound."

Harry kept his mouth shut and waited for something to happen. But nothing happened. The man just stood behind him like a shadow. Harry felt the adrenaline rush wearing off. His heart beat grew steady and normal. After a few minutes, the voice spoke again,

"Take a deep breath."

What did the man want from him? If he wanted to rob the place, he would have done it by now. Harry drew a deep breath and felt himself relax. Harry felt a blindfold cover his eyes and being fastened tightly behind his head. What was it with people and blindfolds these days? This was the second time he was being blindfolded. Something about the darkness was making his heart race again and Harry realized that his breathing had grown shallow. The man spoke again,

"I am going to remove your jacket. Do not move."

Harry couldn't control his out-of-control heartbeat. He was hyperventilating now. He felt his jacket being removed and he felt vulnerable. He felt beyond vulnerable. When his jacket was removed, the man spoke again,

"Lie down and relax."

Harry didn't want to lie down. When he didn't comply, the man spoke again,

"Do as you are told."

Harry didn't miss the threat that loomed underneath the command. He laid back on the bed. The man spoke again,

"Are you comfortable?"

Harry felt extremely puzzled. Why did it matter if he was comfortable or not? He wasn't comfortable. How could he be comfortable when there was a man with unknown intentions hovering over him and passing orders. Harry shook his head to say no. He might as well be honest. Currently, he had nothing to lose. The man sighed heavily and Harry knew that he was exasperated. Suddenly, Harry felt his shoes being removed and then his socks. Harry felt extremely puzzled. What was going on? Once they were off, the man spoke again,

"Relax. I mean you no harm."

That didn't comfort Harry at all and he wanted to contradict him. Hadn't he just threatened to shoot him a while ago? Harry resisted the urge to voice that thought. He wasn't supposed to make a sound. The man continued,

"Close your eyes, take deep breaths and calm yourself."

Harry drew a deep breath. He felt his heart beat slowing down and his breathing grew steady.

"Do you feel sleepy?"

Harry shook his head to say no. He wasn't sleepy. He was….. His thoughts were interrupted as the man repeated the question,

"Do you feel sleepy?"

Harry shook his head again. Didn't the man understand that he was saying no? The question was repeated again,

"Do you feel sleepy?"

Harry yawned unconsciously but shook his head again. No, he wasn't sleepy. He wasn't sleepy…. He wasn't…...

"Do you feel sleepy?"

This time Harry nodded his head. His eyes were heavy with sleep. He closed them,

"Sleep."

It was as if his mind had been waiting for the command. He fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

Snape sat down on the edge of the bed and monitored Harry for a few minutes. Once satisfied that he was indeed asleep, he took his wrist and checked his pulse. This was getting tiring. He had done his job perfectly well last night. He couldn't understand how this had happened. He shook it off and released the wrist. He was authorized to take extreme measures today. He rolled back his sleeves and got to work. He held his fingers close to Harry's ear and snapped his fingers thrice. This would mark the beginning of the trance. He began asking the questions,

"Where were you last night?"

For a few minutes, there was no reply. He had expected that. It would require a few minutes for Harry to get into a trance. Snape repeated the question,

"Where were you last night?"

This time Harry spoke in a dazed voice,

"I don't know."

Snape wanted to bang his head against the wall. He had been successful in making Harry forget the Greyback incident but the alternate memories that he had tried to place hadn't settled in his mind. Snape sighed. He hadn't wanted to do this but it was a necessity now.

Snape's hand lashed out and slapped Harry's face,

"We have been through this. It's in your mind. Look at it and tell me, where were you?"

Subconsciously Harry tried to remember. He looked through his mind. Searched every nook and corner but found nothing. Harry was taking too long to reply. That wasn't a good sign. He slapped Harry again,

"You were with Bellatrix, weren't you? You had dinner and drinks with her and then you slept with her. Is that right?"

Images flashed through Harry's entranced mind,

"Yes."

Snape wasn't satisfied. He had to make Harry believe that he had really slept with Bellatrix. Because Bella had said that he had shown doubt when she had told him that she had seduced him with a kiss,

"How did Bellatrix seduce you?"

Harry didn't reply. Snape looked at Harry's reddening cheek and decided not to slap him for this. He knew that Harry wasn't replying because he didn't know the answer,

"She kissed you, didn't she?"

Harry murmured yes as snippets of his conversations with Bella echoed in his subconscious and confirmed his answer,

"You did not treat her well, did you?"

Harry remembered the last moments he had spent with her in the car. He remembered her strained smile and her tense posture. No…. there had been something else. Harry spoke in his trance,

"There was something else…."

Harry's sentence was cut short by another slap. The sound of it resonated through the room like a gun shot,

"There was nothing else. You mistreated her and you will apologize. Is that clear?"

There had been nothing else…...That sentence reverberated through Harry's mind and he nodded mechanically. Snape smirked in satisfaction. Hopefully, he would not have to repeat this. He stood up, unrolled his sleeves and held his fingers close to Harry's ear. He snapped them, once…. twice…...three times. The trance was over. He checked Harry's pulse. It was steady. Which was a good sign. He pulled away the blindfold from Harry's eyes and walked out of the apartment, hoping to never return there again.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry woke up as he heard someone banging on the door. He sat up straight and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His face felt sore on the left side and his head felt odd and strangely disconnected. It was like pieces of dreams were floating through his skull. The banging increased and Harry groaned. He got out of bed and snapped loudly,

"I'm coming. Just give me some time, would you?"

Harry walked bare footed to the main door and opened it. His jaw dropped in surprise and he regretted his outburst from a few seconds ago. Harry was too embarrassed to speak,

"Are you going to keep me standing here for the rest of the day?"

Harry moved his fingers through his hair and opened the door fully to let her in. She walked inside and Harry watched her observe the tiny living space. Harry closed the door and felt beyond embarrassed. The bag full of laundry was lying on the sofa. He rushed towards it and picked it up,

"Please sit down."

Bellatrix didn't sit and instead continued to move her gaze around the apartment. Harry just wanted the floor to eat him up. Once she was done scrutinizing, she moved towards the sofa and sat down. Harry remained standing,

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know I was very rude and uncaring…I was…..."

Bellatrix raised her hand and stood up. She drew close to Harry and stroked his cheek softly,

"You are adorable, sugar."

And with that she kissed his lips tightly. Harry reciprocated and kissed her back. Bella took his hands and placed them on her waist. She deepened the kiss and Harry felt her bite his lips seductively,

"Mmmmmm sugar, I could just eat you up."

She drew away from him. Harry felt breathless from the kiss and he felt himself blushing red,

"Anyways, I came to give you this. You forgot it in the car."

She picked the bag from the sofa and held it out to him. Harry put it with the rest of the bags and felt his blush receding. Bella was smiling and Harry smiled back. She spoke,

"You really don't know how to treat a guest, Sugar. I suppose I'll have to help myself."

She made her way to the kitchen. Harry held her wrist gently and stopped her. He led her to the sofa and sat her down,

"Ummm, I'm actually out of groceries. Just give me a few minutes. I'll be right back."

Harry had turned to go when Bellatrix held his wrist. She pulled him back and made him sit down beside her,

"I came here to spend some more time with you. When I was heading home after dropping you off here, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Did you feel the same way?"

She stood up and sat down in his lap. Harry gulped visibly. His throat felt too dry and he didn't know what to say, so he lied,

"Yeah, I felt the same way."

She unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and kissed his neck. Harry held back a moan.

Bella kept her lips on Harry's neck. She was lost in some deep thought. She had to give him credit. Harry was keeping himself composed when most men gave into passion and lust at this point. She wanted to know what was so special about him? Why was the Dark Lord so protective of him? She pulled her lips back and stood up,

"I have to go, Sugar. I'll have tea with you another time."

She picked up her purse from the sofa and blew Harry a kiss. Harry stood up and saw her out. Once she was gone. Harry closed the door and collapsed back on the sofa. His head was aching worse than ever. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 4 PM. There was still plenty of time to visit his mother. He made up his mind and stood up.

He splashed some water over his face, combed his hair and put on his linen jacket. After wearing his shoes and socks, he stood up and was about to leave the room when his gaze halted on the packet laying on the side table of his bed. He remembered Greyback. How had he even forgotten him in the first place? Maybe because he didn't have his cell phone and last night he had left with Bella and stayed with her. It had been nice that he had forgotten all about him. But now that he remembered him, he remembered the deal he had made with him and this packet of money was proof of that.

His brain was bent on terrifying him. It conjured up scenarios in which he had failed to show up in front of Greyback and Greyback had punished him in multiple ways. Harry shook his head. He would just have to deal with it if Greyback showed up. Harry pulled out a few bills from the packet and stuffed them in his wallet.

Harry picked up the bag full of laundry on his way out and made a mental note to get some groceries on his way back. He locked the apartment door and headed out. Harry found a bus, as soon as he reached the bus stop. He got on and after a few minutes, got off in front of the hospital. He was aware of the fact that he would be facing his mother for the first time after he had aggravated her. He was also aware that he had done the very thing that she had forbidden him from. He had taken the job at Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. This knowledge could kill her. He wouldn't let her know.

Harry stepped into the hospital and he made his way up to his mother's room. Harry stood at the door for a while. He didn't have the strength to go in. He had come this far. Harry pushed open the door and saw his mother laying on the bed amidst the white sheets. Harry walked close to her and it was as if she sensed his presence. Her eyes flew open and she looked directly at him. Harry sat down beside her, took her delicate hand in his and kissed it. Harry saw tears streaming down her cheeks. She was too weak to speak but Harry knew what she wanted to say. Her eyes said it all,

"I'm sorry, Mom. I am so sorry….."

She smiled weakly and Harry knew that she had forgiven him. Harry smiled back and kissed her forehead,

"I will never disobey you again, Mom."

Harry smiled back despite the overwhelming guilt he felt in his heart. It was like a burden that was overwhelming him. Harry didn't let his smile waver. He sat beside her and told her stories that he had made up on his way here. She continued to smile and eventually fell asleep peacefully.

Harry stood up carefully, kissed her forehead gently and left the room silently. Once out of the room, Harry let his smile slip and he felt the weight of the guilt catch up with him. He closed his eyes tightly and felt a few tears slip down. What was he supposed to do? He had quit the job for his mother. And he had only taken it again because he was desperate. He was desperate to save her. He just couldn't let her die. Harry wiped away the tears but they did not go unnoticed by the entity watching him.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants and made his way out of the hospital. He decided to visit Sirius and walked down the road. He reached the bar, pushed open the door and entered. The bar wasn't as crowded as it usually was. Harry made his way to the counter and sat down. Sirius wasn't there. Kreacher appeared from the back room and Harry asked,

"Where's Sirius?"

Kreacher looked at him distastefully and muttered something under his breath. Harry felt irritated and asked again,

"Where is Sirius?"

Kreacher replied in a wary tone,

"He is upstairs."

Harry stood up and made his way to the back of the bar. He climbed the staircase and knocked on the door. There was no reply. Harry knocked again. This time an unknown voice asked,

"Who is it?"

Harry gave his introduction and asked whether Sirius was there or not. The door opened and Harry saw a man standing there. having He had a pale face with premature lines, and light brown hair that was flecked with grey. He sported a thin moustache and Harry saw a softness in his eyes,

"Who are you and where is Sirius?"

The man was scanning Harry from head to toe. After he was done, he smiled brightly and extended his hand,

"I have heard so much about you from Sirius, it's really nice to finally meet you."

Harry took the hand awkwardly,

"But you haven't told me who you are?"

Remus was about to reply when Harry heard Sirius's voice boomed out from behind him. Harry turned around and smiled brightly when he saw Sirius. Sirius pushed Harry in and handed the man the bag of groceries. The man disappeared into the kitchen. Sirius hugged Harry,

"How have you been? Where were you?"

Sirius led Harry to a couch and made him sit down,

"I'm fine, Sirius. I was just busy."

Sirius looked expectantly at him and Harry knew what he wanted to hear. Harry decided to tell him. After all Sirius had been with him through it all,

"Yeah I got a job at Death Eater Pharmaceuticals."

Harry had been expecting Sirius to be overjoyed. He had not expected his face to grow serious,

"Harry, you can't work there."

Harry felt angry. He got up to his feet,

"Why is everyone stopping me from working there?"

Sirius stood up and rested his hands on Harry's shoulders,

"Harry, the company's reputation is far from perfect."

Harry turned away from Sirius,

"So, you think that they'll kill me?"

But it wasn't Sirius who replied. It was the other man,

"Yes, Harry. That's exactly what we think."

Harry turned around in frustration and pointed his finger at the other man,

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

The man drew closer to him and spoke,

"My name is Remus Lupin and I am a detective with the Scotland Yard."

Sirius held Harry by the shoulder again,

"Harry, relax. Just listen to us."

Harry shook his head. He turned around, opened the door and walked out. Harry was too angry. Why was everyone so bent on dissuading him from taking the job? He jammed his hands in the pockets of his pants again and continued to walk around the road. He just didn't understand why people kept telling him that people were killed at Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. It was preposterous. He shook away the thoughts. A voice called out to him from behind him,

"Mr. Potter."

Harry turned around and saw a tall, rather severe-looking woman. Her hair was combed back into a tight bun. She wore square spectacles and she was dressed in a green tartar print pant suit. She walked towards him and spoke again,

"Mr. Potter, can we talk?"

Harry looked at her with a look of utter confusion and puzzlement on his face,

"How do you know my name and who are you?"

She pointed her hand at a restaurant across the road,

"I'm going to sit in that restaurant. If you want answers, Mr. Potter, then you are welcome to join me. Otherwise you are free to go. But I can assure you that your head will feel a lot clearer after talking to me."

She made her way to the restaurant. Harry clenched his fists in his pockets. Don't go to her. Don't go to her. Don't go to her. He told himself that over and over again. This would only result in trouble. But his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself entering the restaurant after a few minutes. Harry spotted her sitting in the corner booth. Harry made his way towards her hesitantly. She signalled him to sit. Harry took a seat opposite her. She spoke,

"I am glad that you made a wise decision, Mr. Potter."

Harry decided to get straight to it,

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Harry saw her expression grow firm,

"I know everything about you, Mr. Potter. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am here to offer you a proposition"

Harry weighed her words and then asked her,

"You answered half of my question. I'm not going to listen to any proposition until you tell me how you know me."

Minerva sighed,

"It doesn't matter, how I know you."

Harry stood up,

"Well then I'm going to leave."

Harry felt her bony hand grip his wrist,

"You are going to sit down and listen to my proposition, otherwise your mother will die and you will be powerless to save her."

Harry grew still at the mention of his mother's name. He sat down silently. Minerva continued,

"We are well aware that your mother has brain tumour and she requires a surgery urgently. If you accept this proposition then you will be able to save her."

Harry looked at her and met her gaze,

"Go on then, tell me."

Minerva continued,

"You have recently been hired as an accountant by Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. We wish for you to provide us with information regarding their accounts and all their transactions. In exchange for that we will handle all the expenditures required for your mother's surgery."

Harry held his fist to his mouth and bit down on it, as he contemplated what he was just offered. She was asking him to betray Mr. Riddle in exchange for his mother's life. Could he really do that? Would he really do something like that? He just couldn't betray Mr. Riddle. Harry decided to clarify this point,

"So basically, you want me to spy on them and give you all their financial secrets?"

She nodded her head. Harry leaned back in his chair and regarded her,

"You referred to yourself as we earlier. Who exactly are you representing?"

Harry knew he had caught her because her lips tightened and her expression grew stern,

"Representing, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged,

"Well yeah. It's obvious that you're offering me this deal on behalf of someone else and the way you referred to yourself as we earlier confirmed that. I personally think that you're representing an organization or a company but I'm betting on a company because Death Eater Pharmaceuticals only has one major competitor and that's Phoenix Pharmaceuticals. So, tell me that you're not representing Phoenix Pharmaceuticals."

Harry felt at ease. He knew that he was right and the expression on her face proved the accuracy of his hypothesis. When she didn't deny it, Harry smirked,

"You should have included that in your introduction."

Minerva's expression was severe and her voice was angry but controlled,

"Will you do it or not, Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought about it for a while and then said,

"No, I won't."

Minerva tsked and opened her bag,

"I had wished it wouldn't come to this but you have left me no choice, Mr. Potter."

She pulled out a manila folder and slid it across the table towards him. Harry looked at it for a moment and then opened it. His jaw dropped in horror as he saw a picture of himself sitting across a table with Greyback. Harry knew it had been taken at the shrieking shack a few nights ago. Harry turned to the next picture and saw a shot of himself standing outside a strip club, handcuffed. He couldn't remember when this was taken. He hadn't been handcuffed. This couldn't be him. But it was. He knew that it was him.

The folder was filled with pictures of him. He saw a shot of himself sitting with Greyback at Sirius's bar. Harry noticed how the picture specifically focused on Greyback's hand on his thigh. Harry closed the folder and pushed it away. He finally asked through numb lips,

"What are you trying to prove?"

She took the folder and replaced it in her bag,

"These are the pictures that your employer will anonymously receive if you do not accept this deal. These pictures clearly depict who you really are."

Harry felt humiliated and frustrated at the same time. Who gave them the right to spy on him? Who gave them the right to manipulate his situations and blackmail him? Harry finally asked through clenched teeth,

"Who am I really? Tell me. I am just dying to know."

She looked him straight in the eyes and spoke,

"You are nothing more than a meagre prostitute."

Harry rose to his feet and smirked despite the chaos in his heart,

"Do whatever you want. I am a prostitute and I'm proud of it. Nothing can affect my reputation because I don't have one."

And with that he walked out of the restaurant with a thousand questions burning in his head.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

" _ **I know that you guys are desperately waiting for Harry to meet Mr. Riddle. Trust me, that is going to happen veeeeery soon."**_

Harry had just gone a little distance from the restaurant when he stopped dead in his tracks. That lady had said that those pictures would be sent to his employer, meaning Mr. Riddle. What would Mr. Riddle think of him? He wouldn't know that all of this was just a set up. He would be so disappointed in him. But Mr. Riddle would be also be disappointed if he sold out his financial secrets. What was he going to do?

Harry turned back and re-entered the restaurant. It was if the woman had been expecting him. Harry sat down in front of her and she spoke,

"Have you had your time to reflect upon your situation?"

Harry nodded his head quietly. He was burning up inside with anger and humiliation. She smirked and continued,

"Well, Mr. Potter, what is your decision then?"

Harry looked up at her and spoke,

"I want those pictures if I accept your terms."

She shook her head in disappointment,

"I'm afraid that is not an option. The pictures shall remain with us."

Harry wanted to bang his fist on the table,

"Well what guarantee is there that you won't send them to my employer after you're done with me?"

She smiled,

"That is an interesting question, Mr. Potter and the answer to that is trust. You will have to trust us, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked away from her,

"Well, I don't trust you."

Harry saw her expression grow strict again,

"Mr. Potter, accept it or reject it."

Harry looked at the table cloth and thought hard. He had reached a decision,

"Fine, I accept."

She smiled viciously and pulled out a file from inside her bag,

"Sign this."

Harry took the file hesitantly and read the papers inside it. He closed it and slid it away.

"I am not signing that."

She looked at Harry and then spoke,

"You have no other choice."

Harry felt his ears burning up with embarrassment. They were caging him from all sides. Harry felt his hands trembling and he felt tears burning in his eyes,

"I am not a prostitute."

Minerva chuckled softly and then spoke,

"No one will believe that. They'll only believe what their eyes will see."

Harry wiped away the tears before they could fall,

"I can't sign that. I'm not going to confess to be something I'm not."

Minerva stared at him lividly,

"Mr. Potter, stop deceiving yourself. You are, always have been and always will be, nothing but a prostitute."

Harry felt the tears that he had been fighting break free. He wasn't weak. But there was no other option for him. He was trapped and the only way out was by becoming something he wasn't. Minerva slid the pen towards him. Harry looked at it and then picked it up. He signed the papers and pushed them away.

Minerva stuffed the file in her bag and stood up,

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Potter."

She turned her back to him and walked out of the restaurant. Harry stood up and felt like he had aged ten years in the past ten minutes. He walked out of the restaurant and began walking down the road. The papers he had just signed kept clouding his vision. He had just signed a confession in which he had admitted to being a prostitute.

Harry stopped walking and the footsteps behind him came to a halt. How long had those footsteps been following him? Harry took a deep breath. He was tired of these games. He turned around and saw Sirius standing behind him,

"Sirius, how long have you been…?"

Sirius effectively silenced him by taking him in a fatherly embrace,

"I know what you did."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed,

"Just come home with me, Harry."

Harry half-heartedly nodded his head. He knew that solitude wouldn't do him any good. Sirius led him back to his bar and up to his apartment. Harry had no appetite but when the tantalizing aroma coming from Sirius's kitchen made his stomach growl. Sirius patted him on the shoulder and sat him down on the couch,

"Dinner will be ready soon. Just take off your shoes and make yourself comfortable. I'm definitely not letting you go home tonight."

Harry had his face buried in his hands and nodded his head again. He was exhausted. Sirius disappeared into the kitchen and Harry slumped back on the couch. He pulled off his shoes and socks and put them away. He closed his eyes and slumped back on the couch. What had he done? He shouldn't have signed that confession. But he had no other option. He had to do it. What else could he have done.

Harry felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and he rested his head on the shoulder that was offered,

"I'm not a prostitute, Sirius. You believe that, don't you?"

Sirius patted him on the head and spoke gently,

"I know, Harry. Just relax."

Harry's body trembled with the weight of what he had done and Sirius felt it. He tightened his hold on Harry's shoulder,

"You need to relax, Harry. Just calm down."

Harry closed his eyes and felt the tears slip down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry but the tears just seemed to flow. He couldn't hold them back. He just couldn't hold them back anymore. It was as if his tolerance level had been breached. Harry realized that he had made a terrible mistake in agreeing to stay the night at Sirius's place.

Harry felt Sirius rubbing soothing circles on his back and he drew several deep breaths. He wasn't weak. He would get through this no matter what. Harry wiped away the tears and sat up straight. He tried to smile and asked Sirius,

"So, who is Remus Lupin?"

Sirius grinned and moved his hand through his hair,

"We've…sort of been together for a while now."

Harry felt genuine happiness at that,

"Together as in…..."

Sirius hit him playfully with a cushion,

"You know exactly what I mean by being together."

Harry wrestled the cushion away from Sirius and hit him with it instead,

"You sly dog, you should have told me. If anyone should be hitting anyone. It should be me hitting you."

Remus peeked out from the kitchen and announced,

"Dinner is served."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 **Wishing you all a very very happy Christmas. Seriously I was supposed to post this two days ago but I was travelling and you know it's just crazy when you meet your family after a very long time. Anyways enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful Christmas**

Harry had a pleasant dinner with Sirius and Remus and after a couple of drinks, Sirius led him to the guest bedroom and put him to bed. Harry fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

Harry woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Sirius rushed into the room and turned on the lights,

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry was entangled in the sheets. He tried to remember what he had been dreaming about but he couldn't remember. Sirius disentangled him from the sheets and embraced him,

"Calm down, Harry. It was only a dream. Just relax."

Harry drew several deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He managed to do it to some extent and then spoke,

"I shouldn't have stayed here. I'm sorry, Sirius."

Sirius rubbed soothing circles on his back and spoke,

"Relax, Harry. Just try to sleep again."

He laid Harry back on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Sirius rested his hand on Harry's forehead and spoke,

"Sleep."

It was as if Harry's brain had been waiting for the command. He fell asleep instantly.

Sirius stood up and left the room.

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling extremely heavy headed and drowsy. He almost didn't want to get out of bed but as soon as he remembered that he was at Sirius's place, he jumped out of bed and moved his fingers through his hair.

He hadn't slept well at all. He remembered that he had had several nightmares but he couldn't remember a single one of them. He stepped out of the room and found Sirius and Remus seated on the couch and watching TV. His eyes landed on the news channel and he felt as if the earth had disappeared from under his feet. Sirius noticed him and spoke,

"Good Morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

Harry needed to act natural otherwise Sirius wouldn't let him leave. Harry faked a smile and spoke,

"I slept fine, Sirius. Listen…. I have to go home now."

Sirius rose to his feet and was about to say something when Harry spoke again,

"I really have to go, Sirius. I'll see you later."

Sirius patted him on the shoulder and nodded quietly,

"Alright, Harry. But we have something for you."

Harry looked at Sirius with a puzzled expression on his face. Remus had gotten up from the couch. He walked towards Sirius and handed him something. Sirius took it and held it behind his back. It was Remus that spoke,

"We felt extremely guilty about not congratulating you when you told us that you had gotten a new job and we wanted to make it up to you."

Sirius held out a wrapped gift box in front of Harry,

"Congratulations, Harry. I'm happy since you're happy."

Harry hugged Sirius,

"You're the only person that understands me, Sirius."

Sirius rubbed his back and spoke softly,

"I only wish the very best for you."

He handed Harry the box and said,

"Well open it, Harry."

Harry tore away the wrapping paper and realized that it was a new phone,

"Sirius, I can't accept this. This must have cost a fortune."

Sirius held his hand up,

"I know you needed one and since you're going to be working in such a huge company, you need to have the latest technology."

Harry hugged Sirius again,

"Thank you so much, Sirius."

Sirius patted him on the back,

"Just stay happy, Harry."

Harry wore his shoes and socks. Sirius gave him a shopping bag to place the box in. Harry waved them good bye and exited the house. On his way down the stairs, he remembered the reason he had left and felt breathless. He bought a newspaper on his way to the bus stop but didn't read it. His heart was racing by the time the bus dropped him off in front of his apartment.

Harry rushed up the stairs, unlocked the apartment door in a hurry and walked inside. He locked the door and collapsed on the couch. He placed the newspaper and the shopping bag beside him and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths and opened the newspaper. He scanned the headlines and articles. His worst fears were confirmed as he found what he had been looking for. Harry read through the article at a lightning fast speed and re read it twice just to confirm that he had read right.

The newspaper slipped through his fingers as the enormity of the issue began to dawn on him. He slumped back on the couch and wrapped his arms around himself. Greyback was dead. His brutally mutilated and naked corpse had been found in the sewers. But that wasn't what bothered him. He was internally happy that Greyback was dead just like he had been happy when he had found out that Mr. Crouch was dead. The fact that bothered him was the similarity in both murders. Mr. Crouch had been found naked with his genitals stuffed in his mouth. Greyback had been found in the same state.

Was it possible that someone was watching over him? Harry shook his head and gripped himself tighter. Why was he panicking so much? He needed to relax. This was just a coincidence. It had to be a coincidence. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. There was something. Harry felt as if he knew something but it was so heavily veiled that he couldn't reach it.

Harry summoned up his courage and stood up. He walked to his bedroom, opened his wardrobe and retrieved a box from the bottom most shelf. His hands shook uncontrollably as he placed the box on the bed and sat down. He realized that it wasn't just his hands, his entire body was trembling. Did he really have the strength to go through with this? He had to otherwise he would never be at peace. Harry opened the box and looked inside. His heart beat was out of control. Harry closed his eyes as he felt the familiar sensation of Mr. Crouch's hands moving over his body and touching him.

It wasn't real. It's not real. Harry told himself that over and over again. He opened his eyes and willed the sensations away. He pulled out yellowed newspaper cuttings from the box and spread them out in front of him. His heart stopped beating as he saw a picture of Mr. Crouch stare back at him from one of the newspaper clippings. Harry closed his eyes again as the sensations returned again, more powerful than before and accompanied by Mr. Crouch's voice,

"Ssshhh…Relax, Harry. Everything will be alright. You know you want this. You know what will happen if you make a sound, don't you? Do you want to bless the belt, Harry?"

Harry unconsciously nodded his head as he slipped from the bed and landed hard on the floor. The fall seemed to bring Harry to his senses as his eyes shot open and he drew in several deep gulps of air to clear his head. He got up from the floor and his hands balled up into fists. He wasn't weak. He wasn't a coward. Harry picked up the newspaper clipping and read through the article. Even the articles seemed similar. Harry picked up the newspaper clippings and stuffed them in the box again.

This was definitely not a coincidence. He had a feeling that the same person had killed Mr. Crouch and Greyback. He just had to find out who it was and why they had done it.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

Harry woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. He sat up straight and looked at the clock. It was 8:00 AM. Harry jumped out of bed as he remembered what day it was. It was Monday and it was his first day on the job. Harry took a quick shower and pulled out one of the suits that Bella had gotten him.

After getting dressed, Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. The black suit fitted him perfectly. He wore his shoes and socks and picked up his new cell phone from the side table. Harry slipped it in his pocket along with his wallet. He walked into the living room and his gaze landed on his empty kitchen cabinet. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting again.

Harry locked the apartment door and stepped out. He needed to eat something. He didn't want to fall unconscious like last time. Harry strode to the diner and stepped in. He saw Ginny behind the counter and approached her. She looked much better than last time,

"Hey, how are you?"

Ginny looked up at him and spoke,

"Harry, I'm fine. How are you?"

Harry smiled and pulled the menu towards him,

"I'm fine. Can you get me a cup of tea, toast and an egg?"

She nodded her head and disappeared in the back. Harry walked to a table and sat down,

He was staring outside at the traffic on the road when a coughing sound behind him forced him to turn. Harry saw a short squat woman resembling a large pale toad. She had a broad, flabby face, a wide, slack mouth, and little neck. Her eyes were bulging and pouchy. She occupied the vacant chair in front of him and spoke in simpering high-pitched voice that was girlish and breathless,

"Mr. Potter, how are you this fine morning?"

Harry stared awestruck at her and didn't know what to say,

"Are you incapable of speaking, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head and snapped out of his stupor,

"I'm fine. Who…?"

She cut across him and spoke,

"Before you ask that. Let me introduce myself. I am Dolores Umbridge and I am here to remind you of the deal that you signed. I shall be your correspondent and you shall convey every piece of information that you find to me. Is that understood?"

Harry's hands balled into fist underneath the table. He just couldn't have a single moment of peace, could he? Harry was about to reply when Ginny appeared with a tray of his breakfast and set it down on the table. She glanced at Umbridge and looked away almost immediately,

"Get me a cup of tea, waitress."

Ginny nodded her head and walked away. Harry watched her go and spoke,

"How will I contact you?"

She laughed a high pitched, sugary laugh and spoke again,

"There shall be no need for you to contact me. I shall contact you."

Harry felt irritated,

"But how?"

She laughed again and Harry resisted the urge to cover his ears,

"I shall call you. I do have your contact number."

Harry was about to say something when she raised her hand,

"Eat your breakfast, Mr. Potter. You are running late for work."

She was smiling as if she had managed to eat a particularly juicy fly. Harry picked up his knife and fork and ate in silence. There was no way he was going to abandon his breakfast for this toad. Harry was just sipping his tea when Ginny came back with Umbridge's tea. She took it and dismissed her. Harry finished his tea and had just stood up to leave when Umbridge spoke,

"I shall see you tonight then, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned around and looked at her in astonishment,

"Tonight?"

She nodded her head and spoke,

"You shall be picked up by a car after work."

Harry went to the counter and paid for his breakfast. Ginny looked at the woman and spoke,

"Who is she?"

Harry laughed bitterly and left without replying. He took a bus and the bus dropped him off half an hour later. Harry stood outside the huge building and cursed himself and his circumstances. He was a traitor. Harry walked in and strode to the receptionist. The receptionist looked at him and spoke,

"Mr. Potter, Miss Bellatrix is expecting you in her office."

Harry took the elevator and soon stood outside Bella's office. He knocked and heard her voice,

"Come in."

Harry walked and saw her standing in front of the table. She smiled when she saw him approach,

"Harry, how are you? You don't have to knock to come in."

Harry stood and spoke,

"I'm fine, Miss Lestrange."

Bellatrix chuckled and spoke,

"You can still call me Bella, Harry."

Harry shook his head and stared at his feet,

"That wouldn't be appropriate."

She drew closer to him and spoke in his ear,

"You look wonderful, Mr. Potter. Is that appropriate enough?"

Harry kept his gaze down at his feet and stood silent,

"Let me show you your office."

She walked out of her room and led him to the elevator. They got out on the thirteenth floor and Bellatrix led him to the first office on the right. She pushed open the wooden door and led Harry into a massive room. The walls were lined with drawers and shelves filled with files. A large table was placed in the centre of the room with an ergonomical chair placed behind it. A top of the line computer was placed on the table.

Harry felt baffled. He hadn't expected an entire office,

"Do you like it?"

Harry's gaze swept the office and he spoke,

"I love it."

Bellatrix pouted and spoke in a childish voice,

"I wish you would say that about me."

Harry felt his cheeks redden. He was blushing furiously. Bellatrix patted him on the shoulder,

"You'll be seeing me every day now, sugar. I look forward to it."

She walked out of the office. Harry couldn't believe that this was his office. This was where he was going to work. Harry felt extremely guilty. He couldn't do this. How was he going to betray Mr. Riddle? Harry walked to the drawers and checked them. They contained financial records categorized by fiscal year. It wouldn't be difficult to get the information but how could he sell it out? He was standing on the edge. One mistake would push him over the edge and he would fall down and this time there would be no climbing back.

Mr. Riddle watched the live video feed from Harry's office and smiled brightly. He had waited for years to see Harry here and the day had finally arrived. It was time to give him a proper welcome.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

Harry was seated on the table and studying an audit report when Mr. Riddle opened the door and silently entered. Harry was just too absorbed in his work and didn't notice him. Mr. Riddle smirked and approached Harry. He rested his hands on the table and cleared his throat.

Harry started and dropped the file as he realized who was standing in front of him. He was too shocked to even move. Mr. Riddle was standing in front of him. He was dressed in a charcoal three-piece suit. His dark eyes were so deep that Harry felt like getting lost in them. His features were razor sharp and the voracious red lips were to die for. The man was the epitome of perfection.

Mr. Riddle walked close to Harry, picked up the file and handed it to him. Harry snapped out of his stupor and immediately stood up,

"Mr. Riddle…...I…."

Mr. Riddle raised his hand and smiled warmly,

"I am impressed, Mr. Potter. Your dedication to your work is remarkable."

Harry couldn't control what he was feeling. He was ecstatic. Mr. Riddle hadn't changed at all. Harry could still feel that warm aura radiating from him. His smile was just as he remembered it. Even his voice was magical and musical. Harry felt enchanted.

Mr. Riddle noticed the dazed expression on Harry's face. He had expected that. After all Harry had yearned for him just as he had yearned for Harry. His gaze took in Harry's delicate features and he resisted the urge to lick his lips. Harry had grown up to be beautiful. He held his hands behind his back and turned towards the window that gave a perfect view of the cityscape. He would have to take it slow and he would have to be cautious. One wrong move would destroy his years of hard work. He spoke again,

"Mr. Potter, are you comfortable in your office?"

Harry snapped out of his daze and spoke,

"It's more than I expected, Sir."

Mr. Riddle turned to Harry and smiled,

"Excellent. I am expecting great things from you, Mr. Potter."

Mr. Riddle had just turned to leave when Harry spoke,

"You can call me Harry, Sir."

Mr. Riddle smiled and turned to face Harry again,

"Very well, Harry. I shall see you at the meeting."

Harry felt puzzled,

"Meeting?"

Mr. Riddle continued to smile,

"Yes, Harry. There is a lunch meeting scheduled for today. Has Bella not informed you?"

Harry looked down at his feet,

"No. I guess she forgot."

Mr. Riddle patted Harry on the shoulder and Harry nearly swooned at the touch,

"There is no need to worry, Harry. We shall merely be discussing some marketing tactics."

He turned and left, leaving Harry staring into blank space and feeling completely mesmerized.

Mr. Riddle walked to his office and stared at the hand he had just used to pat Harry on the shoulder. He was extremely pleased with himself. He had never been this happy. There had been no meeting scheduled. He had lied because he had just needed an excuse to see Harry again. He entered his office and called Bella. He would just schedule a meeting now.

Harry raised his hand and touched his shoulder. He felt an unknown energy pulsing through him. He felt unusually…He couldn't find the word for it. He just felt blessed. He was certain about one thing. He craved to be in Mr. Riddle's presence. Alive…...That was the word for what he felt. He felt alive. It was as if he had been starved for oxygen all these years. Mr. Riddle's presence had made him breathe again. He doubted that anything else could ever make him feel the way he felt now.

Harry made his way back to the chair and collapsed on it. He smiled and buried his face in the desk. No, this was wrong. It was unprofessional and he would have to keep himself in check. He just couldn't let Mr. Riddle down. He had to prove himself. The door opened and Harry looked up to find Bella there. She sat down in the chair opposite him and spoke,

"I'm sorry I forgot to inform you about the meeting, Harry."

Harry sat up straight and spoke,

"It's fine. I was just puzzled when Mr. Riddle mentioned it and I just asked him about it instinctively."

Bella smiled and pulled out a paper from her bag. She handed it to Harry. Harry took it and read it,

"I'll be prepared. Don't worry."

Bella stood up and said,

"I'm not worried about you. Mr. Riddle will never be displeased with you."

Harry felt confused at that statement. He was about to ask what she meant by that but she was already walking out the door

Harry looked down at the list and pulled out the files he would need to study in order to prepare for the meeting. Harry opened the drawer of his desk and found a notepad and pen there. He was just about to close it when he noticed a flash of red. He thought of it as a trick of light and was just closing the drawer when he saw it again. Harry opened it and felt the inner surface of the drawer with his hand. Instantly his hand brushed against a latch. He undid the latch and with a click a secret compartment was revealed.

Harry saw a red file placed in the compartment. He stared at it apprehensively for a few seconds. He was curious about what it contained. Harry pulled it open without taking it out of the drawer and realized that it contained some papers. He tried to read what was written in them but it seemed as if they were encoded. Harry felt his curiosity pique. He had learned some encryption and decryption techniques when he had been very young.

Harry had a flashback. He saw his five-year-old self taping an encrypted message on the refrigerator door in the hope that his mother would try to decrypt it. Every day he would try to draw his mother's attention towards the message but she never had the time. Harry remembered the message,

"Help me, Mom. Mr. Crouch is a bad man."

Harry shook away the memory. He realized that he had tears in his eyes and he wiped them away. He closed the red file and locked the secret compartment. He would decrypt it someday but right now he had to focus on the upcoming meeting. This was his opportunity to prove himself and he would not let it go to waste.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

Harry was busy preparing for the meeting when the intercom on his table rang. Harry picked it up and heard Bella's voice,

"So, ready for the meeting, sugar?"

Harry looked at the file in front of him. He was nervous,

"Yeah, I guess."

Bella spoke again,

"Okay then. I'm going to come to your office and we can go to the conference room together."

Harry nodded his head and said,

"Sure."

He put down the intercom and felt butterflies in his stomach. The prospect of seeing Mr. Riddle again was making him giddy. Harry read through the remaining pages in the file and closed it. He stood up, buttoned his suit jacket and moved his fingers through his hair.

Bella entered without knocking. She looked at Harry and licked her lips,

"Sugar, I swear you grow more handsome every time I see you."

Harry looked down at his feet and blushed. He just wished that Bella would act more professionally around Mr. Riddle. He didn't want him to think that he was involved in any kind of relationship with Bella.

Bella clapped her hands and spoke,

"Let's get going, Harry."

She stepped out of the room and Harry followed. He looked at his watch and hoped they were on time. He really didn't want to be late. Bella led him through a door and Harry found himself in a large, room that was surrounded by glass panels on three sides. He walked in and looked at the marvellous city scape. Bella took a seat and Harry sat down beside her. Lucius Malfoy was sitting across from him and taking a phone call.

The door opened and Harry's heart raced. He wished it was Mr. Riddle but it wasn't. Harry saw Severus Snape enter the room and he felt his blood run cold. Harry closed his eyes and felt himself hyperventilating. What was wrong with him? He felt cold sweat beading on his forehead. His hands were freezing up. His entire body trembled uncontrollably. Harry was mildly aware of the fact that someone was shaking him. He heard distant voices but he couldn't make them out. Something was screaming inside his head.

Everything came to a standstill as he felt wonderfully soft hands on his face. His breathing calmed down as he heard that perfect, smooth voice,

"Harry, wake up."

Harry's eyes shot open and he saw Mr. Riddle's face inches away from him. He was slumped back in his seat and Mr. Riddle was standing over him and holding his face in his hands. Mr. Riddle smiled and spoke,

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry nodded his head shakily. Mr. Riddle caressed his cheek softly with his thumb and spoke in a soft, gentle voice,

"What happened, Harry?"

Harry was too dazed by the touch. He felt as if he was in heaven. He never wanted the sensation to end. Mr. Riddle asked the question again,

"Harry, tell me what happened?"

Harry tried to speak but his throat was too dry. Mr. Riddle released Harry's face and poured some water in a glass. Harry looked around and realized that the meeting room was empty. He sat up straight and drank the water. He felt better and spoke,

"I don't know what happened, Sir. I'm so sorry for disrupting the meeting."

Mr. Riddle leaned back against the table and regarded Harry,

"Relax, Harry. The meeting was not of any importance."

Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He hated himself. He had ruined his first impression and wasted the opportunity to prove himself. Harry's thoughts came to a halt as he felt Mr. Riddle pull his hands away from his face and heard him speak,

"Are you feeling better, Harry?"

Harry kept his eyes closed and nodded his hand. In truth, he wanted to just kill himself. He was worthless. Mr. Riddle spoke again,

"Go home and rest, Harry."

Harry felt a tear slip down his cheek. He hated himself. Mr. Riddle tsked and wiped the tear away,

"I assure you that you have not disappointed me. Just relax, Harry."

Harry drew a deep breath and stood up,

"Thank you, Sir."

Mr. Riddle patted Harry on the shoulder and spoke,

"Get some rest, Harry. You need it."

Harry walked out of the room quietly. He went straight to his office and after locking the door, he slid to the floor and cried. He felt so inadequate, so useless, so insignificant. He felt like rubbish. Harry punched the floor and was about to punch it again when there was a knock on the door. Harry stood up immediately and straightened himself out. He didn't want to ruin his image further. Harry opened the door and saw a peon at the door,

"Your car is waiting for you outside, Sir."

The peon walked away. Harry watched him go and felt extremely puzzled until he realized that it was probably the car Umbridge had been talking about. He walked out of his office and made his way down. He ran into Bella at the reception area,

"You look like hell, sugar. Are you feeling better?"

Harry nodded his head and spoke,

"I'm better now."

Bella smiled and patted his shoulder,

"Just get some rest. You look like you need it."

Harry faked a smile and spoke,

"Sure, I will. Take care, Bella."

He walked out of the building and saw a silver Subaru hatchback waiting for him in the driveway. Harry got in the back wordlessly and they were off. Harry looked out the window and felt some peace of mind. At least he knew where he was being taken

Mr. Riddle stood in his office and spoke,

"I am transferring you to our Scotland branch. Do you have an issue with that?"

Snape shook his head and spoke,

"No, Sir."

Mr. Riddle signed the papers laying on the table in front of him and slid them towards Snape,

"Your transference papers. I am certain that you will enjoy Scotland."

Snape picked up the papers and murmured,

"Thank you, Sir. I am sure that I will."

Snape walked out of the office and Mr. Riddle sat down in his seat and swung his feet over the table. He would go to any lengths to make Harry comfortable in this office. He kissed his hand and smiled to himself. He had felt Harry more than he had expected today. The physical contact between them would only grow from this point onwards and he was looking forward to it.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

The car came to a halt in front of a house. Harry stepped out and looked around. The neighbourhood was a quiet and peaceful. Harry walked up the porch and noticed that the lawn was in impeccable condition. Harry knocked at the door and it was opened almost immediately. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach at the sight of Umbridge.

Harry walked into the house and realized that the hallway was wallpapered in pink. It was as if Harry had stepped into a pink nightmare. Umbridge led him through the hallway and Harry noticed several cat paintings on the wall. She directed him towards a living room and spoke,

"Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Potter. I'm going to fetch us some tea."

She vanished into the kitchen. Harry walked into the living room and nearly vomited as he saw more pink. Pink couch, pink rug, pink armchairs and pink lace curtains. He repressed a shudder as he felt a weird sensation run up his spine. He sat down on the couch and waited for Umbridge. He had nothing to give her. But he knew that he would have to. He couldn't let Mr. Riddle think that he was prostitute. He just couldn't disappoint Mr. Riddle. But he would also be disappointing him if he gave away his financial secrets. Harry didn't know what to do. He buried his face in his hands and grabbed his hair.

He was just in the middle of his inner turmoil when Umbridge's fake cough forced him to straighten up. She laid the tray on the table and sat down on the armchair. After making herself comfortable, she began preparing the tea and asked in a poisonous sugary voice,

"How much sugar do you take, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at the tea cup and spoke,

"Two teaspoons, please."

Umbridge added the sugar and pushed the cup towards Harry,

"Drink, Mr. Potter"

Harry picked up his tea cup and drank. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Harry didn't know what to say. He looked up and realized that Umbridge was smiling sweetly. She was enjoying his discomfort. Harry finished his tea and set the cup down. Umbridge finally spoke,

"Let's get to the point. What do you have for me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up at her, drew a deep breath and spoke,

"I don't have anything for you, Miss Umbridge."

Umbridge's smile didn't falter. It only grew wider. Harry suspected that she had expected that answer ever since Harry had stepped into her house,

"Are you aware of the consequences of your inability to perform your task?"

Harry nodded his head silently. Umbridge went on,

"Are you refusing to perform this task? Do you wish to step out of this deal? Do you really want your mother to die, Mr. Potter?"

Harry felt helpless. He met Umbridge's gaze and spoke,

"No, I am not refusing. I will do it."

Umbridge giggled and spoke,

"You will address me as Ma'am. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded his head again,

"Yes, Ma'am."

Umbridge stood up and walked behind the couch Harry was sitting on. Harry felt her hands rest on his shoulders and he shuddered at the touch,

"Mr. Potter, I believe that you have earned yourself some detention."

Harry was about to speak when her grip tightened on his shoulders,

"Speaking will only worsen your circumstances."

Harry felt his heart beating out of his chest. Umbridge had used the word detention. What did she mean by it? What was she going to do? Umbridge spoke again,

"You do deserve this, Mr. Potter, don't you?"

Harry wanted to shake his head to say no. He had done nothing to deserve this. He didn't deserve whatever punishment Umbridge was planning on serving him. But instead Harry nodded his head in defeat. Umbridge patted his shoulders and spoke,

"Acceptance is the first step to improvement."

Harry felt her draw away from him and exit the room. Harry's first instinct was to run but that was pointless. He felt dread pooling in his stomach and considered other options but none of them was viable. His only choice was to face whatever Umbridge had in store for him.

Umbridge returned holding a wooden box in her hand. She set the box on the table and spoke,

"Take off your jacket, Mr. Potter."

Harry pulled off his jacket wordlessly. Umbridge had a wild, sadistic grin on her face. Harry felt that she would enjoy this immensely. She spoke in a high pitched breathy voice,

"Roll up your sleeve, Mr. Potter."

Harry asked,

"Which sleeve?"

Umbridge spoke,

"Your right sleeve."

Harry rolled up his sleeve and exposed his forearm. Umbridge opened the box and pulled out a precision knife. Harry stared at it and felt fear pumping through his veins. She held the knife towards Harry and spoke in a voice that was poisonously sweet,

"Take it, Mr. Potter."

Harry took it with shaking hands and looked at it in puzzlement. Umbridge spoke again,

"I want you to carve something in your arm."

Harry looked up at Umbridge in bewilderment and spoke out,

"What?"

She giggled again and spoke,

"Yes, Mr. Potter. You shall carve _I must perform all my tasks_ in your arm."

Harry was about to argue when she shushed him and spoke,

"Get to work, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at the knife in his hand and felt sick. How was he supposed to carve those words in his own arm? This had to be illegal. It was illegal. He could go to the police and report it but that would get him nowhere. They would still send those pictures to Mr. Riddle. Harry knew he had to do this. He drew a deep breath and positioned the knife over his arm. His hands were trembling uncontrollably. He imagined the time when Mr. Riddle had caressed his cheek this morning and calmed himself. This was for Mr. Riddle. It was all for him.

Harry penetrated the skin of his arm with the precision knife carefully and carved in the first alphabet. It began as a stinging sensation which began to grow worse as the cut began to bleed. Harry nearly dropped the knife as it got worse. His eyes watered with pain. Umbridge spoke,

"You still have twenty-one more alphabets to go, Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't know how he was going to get through this.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

Harry couldn't do this. He threw away the precision knife and rose up to his feet. He was just about to walk out the door when Umbridge smirked and spoke,

"You shall be back very soon, Mr. Potter."

Harry felt that she was right but at least he was getting away for the moment. Harry had just reached the front door when Umbridge handed him his jacket and spoke,

"See you soon, Mr. Potter."

Harry opened the door and breathed out a sigh of relief as he inhaled the cool evening air. He thanked the heavens that he was out of that house. Harry began making his way down the pavement and had not gotten far when his phone rang in his jacket pocket. Harry pulled it out and saw an unknown number flash on the screen. He took the call and spoke,

"Hello."

A stern voice spoke on the other end and Harry recognized her as the woman that had spoken to him yesterday evening,

"Mr. Potter, you must obey your correspondent otherwise you shall be responsible for your downfall."

Harry clutched the phone tightly and spoke,

"I did not sign myself up for torture, besides I've only been on the job for a day. You didn't expect me to steal information on the first day."

McGonagall spoke in a curt voice and ended the call,

"Go to your correspondent and request her to show you the contract you signed."

Harry dropped the phone in his pocket and kicked the ground. This wasn't fair. He could still go to the police but it wouldn't do any good. Harry walked back to Umbridge's house with dread pooling in his stomach. He was terrified of the forthcoming pain.

Harry was about to knock on the door when the door opened and Umbridge's sugar coated voice spoke,

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter."

Harry's entire body protested but he knew that he would have to do this. He had to get this over with. Harry walked in and with every step he took, his heart rate doubled. When he reached the living room, Harry felt as if his heart would jump out of his chest. Umbridge signalled towards the couch and spoke,

"Sit down Mr. Potter and resume your detention."

Harry hesitated but sat down. He saw the precision knife on the table in front of him. He picked it up with trembling fingers and took a deep breath. His gaze saw his steadily bleeding arm and was about to carve in the second alphabet when Umbridge sat down beside him on the couch and took the knife from his hand,

"You are taking too long, Mr. Potter."

She pulled out a pink piece of cloth from inside her skirt pocket and handed it to Harry,

"Gag yourself."

Harry took the piece of cloth and spoke,

"Why?"

Umbridge smirked and spoke,

"I don't want to disturb the neighbours, Mr. Potter."

Harry couldn't gag himself. When he didn't do it. Umbridge took the cloth and forced it into Harry's mouth. Harry resisted instinctively and Umbridge slapped him hard across the face. Harry immediately stilled and Umbridge managed to successfully gag him. Harry retched twice and Umbridge tsked,

"Relax, Mr. Potter."

She gripped his arm tightly and carved in the second alphabet. Harry let out a muffled cry and tried to pull away his arm,

"You told Minerva that you hadn't signed yourself up for torture. Would you like to see the contract, Mr. Potter?"

Harry had his eyes closed tightly. He nodded his head. He wanted to see the contract. Umbridge released his arm and Harry felt her walk away. After a few minutes, Harry felt her return and sit down beside him again,

"Look, Mr. Potter."

Harry opened his eyes with extreme difficulty and looked at the piece of paper that Umbridge held. Harry read through the clauses and felt his hopes come crashing down. He closed his eyes again. He deserved all this pain for being so stupid. Umbridge put away the piece of paper and gripped Harry's arm again in a vice like grip. She carved the next alphabet into his arm and Harry screamed in agony.

Umbridge smirked in satisfaction. She always enjoyed this part of her job the most. If it hadn't been for the gag, Potter would have been screaming like a banshee. She spoke again,

"Mr. Potter, you also told Minerva that today was your first day on the job and you could not steal the information today. Is this true, Mr. Potter? Nod your head to say yes."

Harry nodded his head despite the pain. Umbridge spoke again,

"Were you not alone with the files today? Did you not have access to that information today?"

Harry knew that she was right. He nodded his head again and with that Umbridge carved in the next alphabet,

"You deserve this, Mr. Potter. Accept it."

Harry screamed uncontrollably and tried desperately to pull away his arm. If he hadn't been gagged he would have been begging her to let him go. She carved in the rest of the sentence without any pause and Harry screamed, writhed and tried frantically to pull away his arm.

Umbridge released Harry's profusely bleeding arm and tsked,

"Look at what you did to my perfect carpet, Mr. Potter. It's ruined."

Harry was barely in his senses. All he knew was the uncontrollable stinging, biting pain. It had moved from his arm and was consuming his entire body now. His hands gripped the couch in an attempt to control the pain but he couldn't. It was everywhere. It was consuming him. It was burning him alive. It was killing him. Harry screamed again. He cried in agony and wished for the pain to go away. He wanted to die. All of this would be over if he could just die.

Mr. Riddle's face swam to the forefront of his mind and he willed himself to breathe. He had to live. He still had to prove himself. He had to get the answer from Mr. Riddle. Harry felt himself slump to his side on the couch. He felt lifeless. Umbridge's sugary voice rang in his ears.

"Sleep, Mr. Potter. After all you have a very busy day tomorrow."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

Harry woke up and opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself in his bedroom. Hadn't he passed out at Umbridge's place last night? He looked at his arm and saw a white gauze bandage wrapped tightly around his forearm. He felt extremely drowsy. Harry looked at the time and realized that he was running late. Harry got out of bed and sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. He realized that he was dressed in yesterday's clothes. He located his suit jacket laying on the couch. He wondered who had brought him here.

After a few minutes, Harry stood dressed in front of the mirror. It was odd that he didn't feel any pain in his arm. But he was drowsy which indicated that he had definitely been dosed with painkillers. Harry locked the apartment door and made his way to the bus stop. He paused for a millisecond in front of the diner. He didn't have an appetite. Harry walked towards the bus stop and waited for the bus to come.

An hour later, Harry sat at his desk with a file open in front of him. He couldn't focus on anything. The door opened and Bellatrix walked in. Harry cursed internally. He didn't have the strength to deal with her. She looked at him and Harry saw her smile turn into a frown,

"What happened to you?"

Harry shook his head and rested his head on the table,

"Nothing, just didn't sleep well."

Bellatrix mulled that over in her head and spoke,

"Mr. Riddle wants to see you in his office."

Harry immediately sat up straighter and asked,

"What? Really? But why?"

Bellatrix thought about that and then shrugged,

"I really don't know. You should go and find out."

Harry got up to his feet and his head spun. He held onto the table for support and waited for everything to stop moving. Bellatrix led Harry to Mr. Riddle's office. Harry realized that his office was only a few doors down. Bellatrix left him in front of the mahogany door, gave him a thumbs up and walked away. Harry drew a deep breath and knocked on the door. Mr Riddle's voice spoke from inside,

"Come in."

Harry pushed open the door and walked in. He found Mr. Riddle seated at his desk with a newspaper in his hands. Mr. Riddle set the newspaper down and smiled at the sight of him. He signalled Harry to take a seat,

"Good morning, Harry. Come and take a seat."

Harry walked towards the chair and urged his head to stop spinning. They were probably the most difficult steps he had ever taken. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief when he was finally seated in the chair. He looked up and saw concern burning in Mr. Riddle's eyes,

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry faked a smile and spoke,

"I'm fine, Sir."

Mr. Riddle picked up the phone and ordered two coffees. After setting the phone down, he spoke,

"Harry, I have your first assignment."

Harry nodded his head. Mr. Riddle's words sounded distant but Harry willed himself to stay in his senses. Mr. Riddle powered up his computer and began tapping on the keys. After a while, he finally spoke,

"I have emailed you the details of your assignments, Harry. The deadline is two days from now."

Harry nodded his head again. He wanted to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

Mr. Riddle had been certain that something had been wrong with Harry, the moment he had stepped in the building this morning. The only reason he had called him to his office this morning was to observe him more closely. Now he was certain that something was awfully wrong with Harry. What had happened to him? Was all of this because of yesterday's incident? The coffee arrived and he urged Harry to drink it,

"Harry, drink your coffee before it gets cold."

Harry picked up the cup and brought it closer to his lips. He had just taken a sip when his vision blurred and the cup slipped from his fingers, spilled hot coffee all over him and crashed on the table. Harry slumped back in the chair and Mr. Riddle jumped to his feet and rushed towards Harry. He grabbed as many tissue papers as he could and wiped away the scalding hot coffee.

Mr. Riddle concern doubled as he tried to revive Harry. He pulled off Harry's jacket and his gaze came to rest on Harry's arm. He undid the cuff and rolled up his sleeve, revealing the bandages. He felt compelled to open them but struck down the idea. He would do it later.

Mr Riddle gently shook Harry but there was no response. He picked up his cell phone and called Madam Pomfrey. She arrived in under five minutes with her medical bag. Her gaze found Harry's senseless form in the seat and she inquired,

"What happened to him again?"

Mr. Riddle stood with his arms folded behind his back and spoke,

"He passed out. I must tell you that you shall not divulge any information that you come to find here to anyone."

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and bustled towards Harry. She also noticed the bandages and asked,

"He seems to have been injured."

She pulled out a pair of scissors from her medical bag and cut through the bandages. She pulled them away and what she saw made her exclaim,

"Oh, my Lord…"

She immediately stepped back and clutched her chest. Mr. Riddle spoke,

"What is it, Madam Pomfrey?"

She didn't speak, instead she signalled mutely towards Harry's arm. Mr. Riddle stepped forwards and his gaze took in the scene in front of him. His hands balled into fists and he resisted the urge to yell,

"Continue the examination."

Madam Pomfrey stepped forward hurriedly and examined Harry properly. She checked his pulse, blood pressure and then came to a decision,

"I believe that he is under the influence of some very strong painkillers. He shall wake up when the effects wear off but I doubt that he would be able to stay in his senses for long even then. These cuts are fresh and they shall not heal very soon. The pain must have been unimaginable and it shall all come back once the painkillers wear off."

Mr. Riddle thanked her and dismissed her. After she had left, he kicked the table and paced the office furiously. He walked towards Harry and bent down in front of him,

"Who did this to you, Harry? Tell me."

He stroked Harry's cheek softly and spoke,

"I shall find out and when I do, they shall regret the very day they were born."

Mr. Riddle brushed his lips against Harry's. The sensations, that simple action, aroused in him were like a burst of magic. He pulled away his lips instantly and spoke,

"I have failed you again, Harry. I do not deserve to touch you until I have righted my wrongs."

Mr. Riddle stepped back and cracked his knuckles. He could feel the bloodlust returning and he could hear the knife calling out his name. All he required now was the victim.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

Mr. Riddle paced the room restlessly. He had laid Harry down on the couch and was now waiting for him to wake up. His gaze kept travelling towards Harry's limp form sprawled across the couch. He was worried for Harry but more than that he was itching to get revenge upon whoever had tormented Harry. He sat down beside Harry on the couch and spoke softly,

"Why must you always get hurt, Harry? Why are you so exquisitely gorgeous?"

He resisted the urge to kiss Harry's slightly parted lips and instead caressed Harry's cheek softly. When would Harry finally be his? He wanted to own him, his breaths, his soul, his body and his mind. Harry would be his. He would be his, no matter what.

Harry stirred and Mr. Riddle corrected his expression. Harry's eyelids fluttered open, revealing emerald, green orbs. Harry cried out and attempted to sit up straight but Mr. Riddle rested a hand on his shoulder,

"Relax, Harry."

Harry closed his head and covered his face with his elbow in embarrassment,

"I'm sorry, I've disappointed you. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Mr. Riddle pulled Harry's elbow away from his face. Harry instantly cried out in pain and Mr. Riddle gently spoke,

"What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry eyes watered with the pain and he clutched his arm tightly. He finally managed to get the words out,

"I'm fine."

Mr. Riddle looked down at Harry and wanted to tell him that he was lying but he didn't say anything. He finally spoke,

"Is your arm alright, Harry?"

Mr. Riddle saw Harry's cheeks redden. Harry sat up straighter and closed his eyes. Mr. Riddle finally spoke,

"Harry, should I call Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry shook his head and spoke,

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I'll submit my resignation tomorrow. I am not fit for this job."

Harry got up to his feet and swayed on the spot. He continued to clutch his arm tightly. The pain became unbearable again and Harry nearly collapsed on his knees by the intensity of it. Mr. Riddle held him tightly and sat him back down on the couch,

"I am telling you to relax, Harry. That is an order."

Harry cried out in agony and closed his eyes tightly. Mr. Riddle rose to his feet and made his way to his desk drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of pills and filled the glass with water. He walked back to Harry and gave him two pills with the glass of water.

Harry had his eyes closed tightly. The pain was too much. It was as if Umbridge was carving those words in his arm again. He bit his tongue to restrain the scream that threatened to escape his lips but couldn't. He screamed louder than ever and the glass dropped from his hand with along with the pills.

Mr. Riddle sat down beside him and held him. He covered Harry's mouth with his hand to muffle his screams. He was certain that Harry needed a hospital. His condition was growing increasingly worse. He pulled out his cell phone with his free hand and called Snape,

"I want you in my office ASAP."

He ended the call and then called Madam Pomfrey,

"I require your services in my office this instant."

He put away his cell phone and realized that Harry's screams had weakened. He removed his hand from his mouth and held Harry closer to himself,

"Ssshhh…. Relax, Harry."

Harry was semi-conscious. He nodded his head drowsily and his screams died down completely. Mr. Riddle looked down at Harry's arm and saw his jacket sleeve stained with blood. The door opened and Madam Pomfrey rushed inside. She rushed towards Harry. Mr. Riddle laid Harry back on the couch. Madam Pomfrey pulled off Harry's jacket and rolled back his sleeve to reveal the blood-stained bandages. She cut through the bandages and revealed the gruesome injuries. She began cleaning away the blood with an antiseptic. Harry struggled and tried to pull away his arm. A weak cry escaped his lips and Mr. Riddle held him tighter,

"This needs to be done, Harry."

Madam Pomfrey finished cleaning the wound and then after applying an ointment, bandaged the wounds again. She pulled out an injection and filled it with a sedative. Harry sensed what was about to happen and he began to struggle again,

"No…please…no…."

Mr. Riddle signalled Madam Pomfrey to continue and she injected Harry with the sedative. Mr. Riddle gently moved his fingers through Harry's hair,

"Harry, it's alright. Everything is alright."

Harry's eyelids drooped and his form grew limp. Madam Pomfrey spoke,

"He needs rest and peace of mind. You cannot keep him here, Sir."

Mr. Riddle stroked Harry's hair softly and spoke,

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I want you to leave an injection on my table and then leave."

Madam Pomfrey left an injection along with a tiny bottle of sedatives on Mr. Riddle's desk and walked out of the office quietly. Mr. Riddle pulled his hand away from Harry's hair and picked up his cell phone again,

"Where are you, Severus? Get here NOW!"

His gaze travelled to Harry's face again and he spoke gently,

"How sweetly do you tempt me, Harry? You are within my reach but I cannot claim you."

He pushed away a stray strand of hair from Harry's forehead and looked down at the picture of perfection,

"You are truly beautiful, Harry. Very soon you shall finally belong to me. I shall be able to claim you whenever I please and you shall comply to my wishes."

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Riddle spoke,

"Enter."

Snape entered the room. Mr. Riddle got up to his feet and made his way towards Snape,

"I have a task for you."

Snape's gaze landed on Harry and he instantly knew what the task was about. He bowed his head and spoke in a reverent tone,

"I live to serve you, Sir."

Mr. Riddle patted Snape on the shoulder,

"Find out who tortured him."

Snape looked inquisitively up at Mr. Riddle,

"He was tortured?"

Mr. Riddle nodded his head and spoke,

"Yes, he was. Now, get to work. Employ all your tactics but I want a name, Severus. Is that understood?"

Snape nodded his head and murmured,

"Yes, Sir. It shall be done."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs. Snape gripped Harry's wrist tighter. Mr. Riddle gagged Harry and his screams grew muffled. It had been going on for an hour. All of Snape's attempts to hypnotize Harry had been unsuccessful and only resulted in him slipping into the past. Snape sighed and snapped his fingers. Harry's struggling, writhing form grew still again. Mr. Riddle stood, leaning against his desk and spoke,

"Severus, it seems that so far you have been unsuccessful. How much more time do you require?"

Snape stared down at Harry and spoke,

"Sir, I have never had this much difficulty in hypnotizing him before."

Mr. Riddle drew closer to Harry and caressed his cheek softly,

"Speak to me, Harry. Tell me who tormented you. I shall protect you, I promise."

Harry moaned silently. Mr. Riddle removed the gag. Snape stood up and stepped back. Mr. Riddle took Snape's place and spoke again,

"Harry, talk to me. You know that I have always protected you."

Harry moaned again and murmured something. Mr. Riddle brought his ear close to Harry's lips and spoke again,

"Say it again, Harry."

Harry's breath caught in his throat and he spoke,

"U…Um…."

Harry's voice died down. Snape grabbed a notepad and a pen from the desk and held the pen in Harry's hand. Mr. Riddle spoke,

"Write it down, Harry. Just write the name."

For a while nothing happened but then Harry began moving his hand over the notepad and wrote in a broken handwriting. Mr. Riddle looked at the single word that Harry had written and kissed Harry's forehead,

"Rest now, Harry."

Harry's form grew limp again. Mr. Riddle took the notepad from Snape's hand and moved to his desk. He powered on his computer and typed in the name. It didn't take him long to find out who had tormented Harry and who she worked for. Mr. Riddle's gaze drifted towards Snape and he spoke,

"I have a new task for you, Severus."

Snape bowed his head and listened intently,

"I want you to spy on Dumbledore."

Snape immediately looked up in shock,

"But Sir, won't they be suspicious?"

Mr. Riddle chuckled darkly and spoke,

"This is what you shall do. I shall officially fire you. Then you shall go to Dumbledore and tell him that you wish to exact revenge upon Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. Dumbledore will enlist you to spy on us and that is how you shall win his trust."

Snape looked thunderstruck,

"But Sir, how can I spy on you on his behalf?"

Mr. Riddle spoke,

"I shall give you the information that you shall give Dumbledore. It shall be enough to win his trust."

Snape nodded his head and then asked,

"Sir, why must we spy on that old fool?"

Mr. Riddle signalled Snape to come closer. Snape stepped closer to Mr. Riddle and he showed him the picture of Dolores Umbridge sitting on a table beside Dumbledore,

"I want to know more about this woman."

Snape nodded his head,

"It shall be done, Sir."

Mr. Riddle stood up and patted Severus on the shoulder,

"I am certain that you shall not disappoint me. You may go now."

Snape departed and when he had left. Mr. Riddle picked up the nearest vase and threw it against the wall. He was enraged. If it were up to him, he would kill that woman now but he knew that he had to act carefully. She was no ordinary woman and that fact bothered him. Did Dumbledore know about his connection to Harry? Was he exploiting it? Or was all of this nothing but a mere coincidence? He could wait. He would wait. The wait would make the kill even sweeter and satisfying,

Mr. Riddle turned to Harry and spoke,

"How did you get tangled in all of this, Harry?"

He made his way back to his desk,

He knew that Harry wasn't comfortable on the couch. Madam Pomfrey was right. Harry needed a proper place to rest. He looked at the time and knew that most of his employees would have left by now. He picked up the intercom and called the receptionist,

"How many employees remain in the office?"

The receptionist replied after a pause,

"They have all left, Sir, except for Mr. Potter."

Mr. Riddle smirked and then spoke,

"You may leave as well."

She replied,

"Okay, Sir."

Mr. Riddle ended the call and walked towards Harry. He took Harry in his arms and picked him up. It surprised him how weightless Harry was. His smirk widened and he laid him back on the couch,

"Just a few more minutes, Harry. I shall take you where you truly belong."

Mr. Riddle moved back to his computer. He decided to get some work done while he waited. After an hour. He stood up and picked up the injection from his desk. He filled it up with the sedatives and injected Harry with it. He didn't want Harry to wake up yet.

He called his driver,

"Ernie, get the car ready."

After ending the call. He picked Harry up in his arms gently and kissed his forehead. He took the elevator and walked past the reception area. He felt satisfied when he saw that the car was already waiting for him at the entrance. Stan opened the car door when he saw Mr. Riddle approach. Mr. Riddle laid Harry down on the back seat. He checked for his phone and realized that he had left it on his desk,

"Look after him. I shall be right back."

Mr. Riddle rushed back into the building to retrieve his phone. Ernie asked from the front seat,

"Who is he?"

Stan frowned and spoke,

"We've seen him before. I think his name is Harry."

Ernie adjusted his rear-view mirror to look at Harry and then spoke,

"He doesn't look good."

Stan nodded his head in agreement,

"He doesn't look good at all."

Mr. Riddle appeared and got in the car. He lifted Harry's head gently and rested it in his lap. Stan closed the door and got in the front seat. Mr. Riddle issued a single order,

"Drive."

Ernie began driving. Mr. Riddle looked down at Harry and spoke softly,

"I'm finally taking you home, Harry. You cannot imagine my joy."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

The car came to a halt in the driveway of a huge mansion. Stan jumped out and opened the door for Mr. Riddle. Mr. Riddle stepped out and a man hurried towards him. The man looked inside the car and was about to touch Harry when Mr. Riddle roared,

"Do not touch him, Peter. I shall carry him myself. Take my briefcase and get out of my sight."

Mr. Riddle tossed his briefcase to the man. The man caught it unsteadily and disappeared into the mansion. Mr. Riddle turned back to the car, picked Harry up in his arms carefully and carried him into the mansion.

Stan looked worriedly at Harry. When Mr. Riddle was gone, he voiced his concern,

"You reckon he'll be alright, Ernie?"

Ernie leaned back in his seat and frowned,

"I don't know. He hasn't brought anyone with him, like this, before."

Stan got back in the car,

"There is something special about him."

Ernie fired up the engine and spoke,

"Don't overthink it."

And they drove away.

Mr. Riddle carried Harry up a flight of stairs and towards the guest room. He had initially wanted to take Harry to his bedroom but then he had decided against. He wanted Harry to step into his bedroom willingly. Mr. Riddle licked his lips as he imagined Harry offering himself to him. That day was drawing closer.

He pushed open the door with his foot and entered the guest room. He laid Harry down on the queen-sized bed and stared at him lustfully. His gaze scanned Harry from head to toe and he felt the urge to uncover him. He wanted to see his perfect body. He wanted to touch him, feel him and claim him as his own. Mr. Riddle drew a deep breath and attempted to control his sinful thoughts. He bit his lower lip as the temptation grew unbearable. His hands balled into fists and with every bit of resolve in his body, he pulled the covers over Harry and exited the room.

Once outside, Mr. Riddle felt the temptation fading but he knew that it would be back. He made his way to the basement and found a woman obediently kneeling. At the sight of him, she let the silk gown that covered her back, slip to the ground. At the sight of him, she let the silk gown that covered her back, slip to the ground. Mr. Riddle looked at the milky white skin of her back and signalled her towards the whipping table. He despised women and the thought of any physical contact with them repulsed him. Harry was the only one for him and he would claim him physically very soon.

Mr. Riddle picked up a whip and cracked it. The only thing that could lessen his temptation was by punishing women. He restrained the woman, cracked the whip and delivered the first blow. The woman moaned out. He needed to hear her scream. He whipped her again and her moans grew louder and she squirmed. A hazy scene began to appear at the forefront of his mind. He whipped her again and again. As her screams grew louder, the scene grew clearer.

He was three years old and cowering in fear under the bed. He was at that wretched orphanage again. A woman's sweet voice sing songed,

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Tom."

He clutched himself and held his breath, afraid that she would hear the sound of his breathing and find him. Suddenly she bent down and he felt his heart stop beating as she found him. She smiled viciously and spoke,

"Hide and seek is over, Tom. Let's play another game now."

She grabbed his legs and pulled him from under the bed forcefully. He tried to sink his nails in the wooden floor and screamed in terror. She pulled harder and he was pulled outside, his nails left scratches in the wood. She threw him on the bed as if he was a rag doll and pulled off her dress,

"Don't you enjoy our special game, Tom? You will learn to enjoy it."

He screamed and cried for help but there was none.

Mr. Riddle whipped the woman harder and screamed when she screamed. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the table to catch his breath. The scene faded and turned black. He looked at the woman and realized that her back was bleeding copiously. He unrestrained her and spoke,

"Receive your payment cheque on your way out."

She stood up shakily and all but ran from the room. Mr. Riddle made his way to the cupboard on the other side of the room and opened it. He saw blood stained clothes neatly folded and stacked on the shelves. These were his mementos. Souvenirs that he had collected during his hunts. He pulled out a grey blood-stained dress and unfolded it. He held it close to his nose and breathed in the scent. Blood and terror. He smirked and recalled the memory.

He was sixteen and he had just returned to the orphanage. Mrs. Cole had opened the door and backed away in terror when she had seen him. He had adored to see her smile turn into a look of utmost terror. He had found extreme pleasure in tormenting his tormentor. He remembered how the knife had sliced through her skin like butter. He had adored her screams and had never wanted them to end. When the life had finally left her eyes, he had felt free. If it had been up to him he would have tormented her for an eternity.

Mr. Riddle breathed in the scent one more time and folded the dress again carefully. After placing it back in the cupboard, he closed it. These were his most valuable assets. He picked up his whip and hung it on the wall. He felt better, much better. He had no qualms about torturing the woman. She would be handsomely paid for it.

He made his way out of the basement and walked up the stairs. His thoughts revolving around Harry. He was here, in his home. This was where he had always wanted to see him. But right now, Harry had come here as a guest and he fully intended to make him the master of his mansion.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

Harry woke up and felt extremely drowsy. He kept his eyes closed and held the covers around himself tightly to savour the sweet warmth. As soon as he moved his arm, excruciating pain shot through it and a cry escaped his lips. He remembered everything that had happened and his eyes shot open. His gaze swept the unfamiliar room and he felt his heart beating out of his chest. Harry shot up and clutched his arm. Where was he? Hadn't he passed out in Mr. Riddle's office. Harry buried his face in his hands. Had Mr. Riddle seen the cuts on his arm? Harry hoped with all his heart that he hadn't. This was a disaster. It was a complete and utter disaster.

The door opened and an extremely short man with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and a pointed nose walked in. Harry looked at him in shock and couldn't help but ask,

"Where am I?"

The man looked timidly at Harry and set a tray down on the side table. The wonderful scent of food filled Harry's senses and aroused his dormant hunger. The mousy man rushed out of the room. Harry heard the door close, followed by a click which meant that the room was locked. Harry looked at the tray on the side table and moved it in his lap. He really was starving. He tried to pick up the knife and fork but the pain in his arm came alive again and Harry decided to just use the fork. He dug into the meal.

Fifteen minutes later, the plate was clean but Harry's hunger was not satiated. He pulled back his shirt sleeve and saw his bandaged arm. Where was he? What was this place? Harry got out of bed and looked around the bedroom. The walls were painted dark crimson. Apart from the bed, there were two arm chairs and a divan in the room. Two paintings hung on the wall. Harry looked at the closely and recognized them both. One was a Van Gogh and the other was a Manet. Both of them were extremely rare paintings and Harry wondered if they originals or second-rate copies.

Harry made his way to the door and tried opening it despite the fact that he knew it was locked. The door opened with ease and Harry felt surprised. Hadn't he heard it being locked? Harry looked down at his feet and realized that he was bare footed. He looked around for his shoes and socks but didn't find them. He looked at the open door and decided that he needed to get out of here no matter what. Harry walked out of the room and into a long corridor.

Harry looked around and saw no one. He walked through the corridor and found two paths. His heart was beating at an incredibly fast pace. Harry took the right turn and continued walking. So far, he hadn't encountered anyone. He hadn't even heard a sound. Harry came to another point where he was forced to wonder if he should go left or right. Harry turned left and continued walking. He had a feeling that he was locked. Harry looked at the doors and tried to open one of them. It was locked which made Harry feel more suspicious. What was this place and how big was it? By the corridors and the rooms, Harry judged that it was mansion.

Harry reached a staircase and made his way down. He felt like he was beginning to get somewhere now but when he looked around and found more corridors, Harry felt extremely lethargic. He was tired of the corridors. This place was like a labyrinth and Harry felt that he was never going to find his way out. He looked back and considered returning to his room but he highly doubted that he would be able to make it to the room as well.

Harry sat down on a stair and wondered what he should do now. Maybe someone would pass from here and then he could ask them for directions. But he hadn't seen anyone till now. Was this place even inhabited? Who had brought him here? A thought crossed his mind and Harry looked in his pockets for his phone but his pockets were empty. Harry wondered where his jacket was. Maybe his phone was in it. Harry shook his head. He clearly remembered putting his phone in his pant pockets. Whoever had brought him here had emptied his pockets. Harry got tired of sitting and made his way down another corridor. What bothered him was that all the corridors looked exactly the same so he couldn't recall if he had been in that particular corridor before or not.

Harry's arm was starting aching like hell and he was extremely exhausted. He had to keep going. He needed to find a way out. He had to get out of this place no matter what. Harry had gone a little distance when he came across a door that he had seen before or he thought he had seen before. Harry grabbed his hair and collapsed on his knees as he realized that he was moving in circles. How many hours had it been since he had left that room? For how many hours had he been wandering in these corridors?

Harry felt his head spinning and the pain grew worse. Whatever painkiller he had been given was wearing off and that excruciating pain was returning. Harry clutched his arm tightly and bit his lower lip. He didn't want to make a sound. He didn't want to scream lest he attract the attention of whoever was holding him here. Harry felt his world spinning worse than before. He collapsed back and his head came to rest on the carpet. The corridor was whirling and rotating. Harry closed his eyes momentarily to block it away but the sound of approaching footsteps forced him to open his eyes. He saw extremely well-polished black shoes inches away from his head and attempted to look up but his head felt too heavy. Harry let his eyelids droop and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

 _ **"Honestly, I write No Escape and Elusion for you guys and I write Desperation for myself. So bear the madness that is going on in this story for my sake, please."**_

Harry woke up with a start and tried to sit up straight. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and Harry looked up to realize that it was Mr. Riddle. Harry closed his eyes. This was all wrong. What was going on? Where exactly was he? He remembered everything that had happened the last time he had been awake and felt extremely disoriented. Mr. Riddle's voice pulled him out of his thoughts,

"Harry, you must relax."

Harry looked up at Mr. Riddle and asked,

"Where am I?"

Mr. Riddle sat down beside him on the bed and spoke gently,

"You are in my home and you are completely safe."

Harry tried to sit up straight but failed. Mr. Riddle helped him up and spoke softly,

"Calm down."

Harry leaned back against the headboard and looked around the room. He looked at the side table and saw his phone and wallet. Harry located his shoes a little distance away from the bed and thought hard. Was he dreaming now or had he been dreaming before? Mr. Riddle could read the confusion on Harry's face and spoke again,

"Harry, you have been under the influence of a very strong sedative. It is normal to feel disoriented."

Harry looked down at his bandaged arm and felt extremely embarrassed. He didn't know what to feel or what to believe. He felt as if his world had been turned upside down. Nothing was making any sense. He needed to clear his head. He needed some fresh air. He needed to go back home. Harry finally spoke,

"I'm sorry for all the inconvenience that I caused you, Mr. Riddle. I'm just going to go home now."

Harry was about to get out of bed when Mr. Riddle stopped him before he could move,

"I shall not allow you to go anywhere until you have completely recovered. You are my guest and it is my responsibility to take care of you."

Harry shook his head and spoke,

"You've already done so much for me, Mr. Riddle."

Mr. Riddle smiled softly and spoke,

"I intend to do a lot more."

Mr. Riddle knew that Harry would never understand the true meaning of that statement. He fully intended to keep Harry here for as long as possible. Harry's voice brought him out of his musings,

"Mr. Riddle, I really can't bother you anymore. I don't think that I can ever repay you."

Mr. Riddle smiled benignly and gently squeezed Harry's shoulder,

"Harry, I do not wish for you to repay me."

Harry shook his head,

"It wouldn't be fair."

Mr. Riddle smiled again and patted Harry on the shoulder,

"In that case, I shall find a better way for you to repay me."

Harry looked down in his lap. His head was beginning to feel clearer and with that he realized how close he actually was to Mr. Riddle at the moment. He could practically feel his warm breath on his skin. He could taste the man's cologne. Harry felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. Harry tried to get his thoughts under control.

The rosy tinge of Harry's cheeks did not go unnoticed by Mr. Riddle. Harry was inexplicably gorgeous. He smirked internally and felt a smidgeon of pride. Harry was his. He cleared his throat and rose to his feet,

"Harry, you should get some rest. I have some matters that I must tend to."

Harry felt an odd kind of fear grip him. He didn't want to be alone in this room. Harry contemplated whether or not to voice his thoughts.

Mr. Riddle had just turned to leave when Harry spoke,

"Can I come along? I don't want to be alone here."

Mr. Riddle turned around and smiled his most brilliant smile,

"Of course, Harry."

Harry tried to get out of bed and staggered. Mr. Riddle helped Harry on his feet and spoke,

"Careful."

Harry nodded his head. There was something extremely soothing about Mr. Riddle's touch. Harry composed himself and took a few steps. He felt better. Mr. Riddle helped Harry sit down on the divan and called out,

"Peter, come here this instant."

The short man came rushing into the room. He picked up his shoes and came towards Harry. Harry realized what he was going to do and spoke,

"I can wear them myself."

Mr. Riddle rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and spoke gently,

"There is no need for you to overexert yourself."

Harry felt uncomfortable as the man helped Harry wear his socks and shoes. He noticed that the man's hand was stitched up and looked ghastly. Harry looked away as a thousand different scenarios of how the man must have gotten an injury like that came to his mind. Each more disturbing than the last. Once done, the man scurried out of the room. Harry finally decided to ask,

"How did he injure his hand that badly?"

Mr. Riddle spoke,

"Peter is terribly addicted to cocaine. I believe he cut his own hand to acquire some."

Harry felt extremely bothered by that and then spoke,

"He should be in a rehabilitation centre."

Mr. Riddle patted Harry on the shoulder and spoke,

"I agree with you, Harry. In fact, I did have him admitted in a detoxification program, however, Peter escaped and came back here."

Harry felt his respect for Mr. Riddle increase tenfold. The man was an angel. Harry got up and followed Mr. Riddle out of the room. Harry had expected to see the same labyrinth of corridors but the scene in front of him was entirely different. The walls of the corridor were decorated with paintings and lamps. He had definitely been dreaming before. Mr. Riddle led him through the corridor and down a flight of stairs. Harry looked at the staircase closely and deduced that even the staircase was different. Mr. Riddle led Harry into a huge office.

The walls were lined with shelves filled with books. The desk was massive and sat in the centre of the room. Mr. Riddle signalled Harry to sit on a leather couch and Harry sat hesitantly. He took out his cell phone and made some calls. Harry felt as if he was intruding on the other man's privacy. Maybe he should have stayed in the room. Mr. Riddle would probably think of him as a coward as well now.

Mr. Riddle saw the discomfort on Harry's face and spoke,

"I want you to examine this file, Harry."

Harry took the file from Mr. Riddle and began studying it while Mr. Riddle took calls and attended to business. He felt extremely guilty. Maybe he should tell Mr. Riddle all about Umbridge and Phoenix Pharmaceuticals. But, how could he? He couldn't.

Harry forgot everything as he got absorbed in observing the file and noticed several deviations and discrepancies in the amounts mentioned in the file. He double checked his observation and then spoke,

"There are several mistakes in this file."

Mr. Riddle looked up at Harry and feigned a shocked expression,

"Really, Harry? Highlight them. I shall view them critically later."

Mr. Riddle tossed a pen towards Harry and Harry caught it and got to work.

Mr. Riddle observed Harry and couldn't help but smirk. He hadn't expected Harry to spot the errors, at least not that quickly. But Harry had surprised him. He was impressed. Harry was as intelligent as he was gorgeous. He now had a better role for Harry in mind and he was certain that Harry would play that role flawlessly

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

Three hours had passed in silence. Harry had pointed out errors in three auditing documents and Mr. Riddle's delight had only increased at realizing that Harry was as brilliant as he was gorgeous. He was observing Harry, who was working on another file when his laptop beeped. He looked at his screen and realized that he had just received an email. He clicked on it and instantly his screen was filled with pictures.

His gaze widened as he looked at every picture closely and took in every detail. His gaze focused on Harry's face in each one. Phoenix Pharmaceuticals had put in a lot of effort to defame Harry but they were not aware of the fact that he had orchestrated all of these situations. He opened the document attachment and felt mildly amused. Were these really Harry's signatures? How had they managed to make Harry sign a confession? It intrigued him. He looked at Harry, peacefully at work and smirked. They had made his job easier. The time had come for Harry to meet Lord V officially. And this time, there would be no forgetting.

Mr. Riddle saved the pictures and closed his laptop. He rose to his feet and spoke,

"Harry, I believe that you were supposed to be resting."

Harry looked up from the file and spoke,

"Just this last one, Sir."

Mr. Riddle took the file from Harry, closed it and placed it on the table,

"It is time for Dinner, Harry."

Harry rose to his feet slowly and followed Mr. Riddle to the dining hall. He slowly began to grow aware of the dull pain in his arm. The painkillers were wearing off. The work had kept him distracted but now he was slowly beginning to feel it again. Harry tried not to dwell on it. Mr. Riddle sat down at the head of the table and signalled Harry to sit beside him. Harry sat down and looked around. He had never seen such a huge dining space. Well he had never been in such a big house before. Dinner was served by three men in impeccable black suits. Harry instantly felt hungry as the wonderful aroma of food assaulted his senses. Mr. Riddle signalled Harry to eat and Harry did.

The waiter first served him a bowl of soup followed by a fillet of sole fish and Harry dug into it. He had a clean plate in minutes. Mr. Riddle spoke gently,

"Have some more, Harry. You seem to be famished."

Harry wiped his face with the handkerchief and spoke,

"No, Sir. Thank you."

Mr. Riddle poured himself a drink and signalled the waiter to pour one for Harry. Harry shook his head,

"No, please. I really mustn't drink."

Mr. Riddle laughed cheerfully and spoke,

"Nonsense, Harry. You must have one drink with me."

The waiter poured the drink and Harry accepted it hesitantly. Mr. Riddle raised his glass and proposed a toast,

"To your good health, Harry."

Harry raised his glass and sipped his drink. The pain in his arm rose steadily. The cuts stung with a biting pain and Harry felt as if they were opening up again. Harry set the glass down immediately and clutched his arm. Mr. Riddle abandoned his drink and jumped to his feet. He was by Harry's side in a fraction of a second,

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry shook his head and tried not to feel the pain. He finally managed to get the words out,

"I'm fine, Sir…... Don't worry."

Mr. Riddle signalled the waiter to bring the medicine. Mr. Riddle helped Harry to his feet and led him to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, he made Harry sit back on the bed and took the injection from his servant. Harry looked at it and shook his head in distress,

"No…. I don't need that."

Mr. Riddle rubbed Harry's back and spoke gently,

"You do need it, Harry. Be still for me now."

Mr. Riddle took Harry's arm and injected him with the sedative. Harry moaned out as the needle penetrated his arm. Mr. Riddle put away the syringe and rubbed Harry's back gently. Harry's eyelids drooped and he slumped to Mr. Riddle's side. Mr. Riddle wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and supported him,

"It is alright, Harry. I shall not let you go."

Harry's body trembled uncontrollably. Mr. Riddle realized that Harry was fighting off the effects of the sedatives,

"There is no need to fight it. Just let them take over."

Harry moaned something incoherently and Mr. Riddle tightened his hold on Harry's waist.

Harry felt the darkness winning and before he knew it, he was consumed by it.

Mr. Riddle felt Harry's being grow limp in his arm. He smirked and laid Harry back on the bed. Harry's breathing was steady and his chest rose and fell in perfect harmony.

Seeing Harry so vulnerable set his heart on fire. His urge to kiss those parted lips grew uncontrollable and he bent down over Harry and moved his tongue over Harry's lips, wetting them. He engrossed Harry's lips with his while his hands roamed over Harry's body and felt Harry's entire being. He wanted to remove Harry's shirt but resisted the urge. He would not go that far, not yet.

Mr. Riddle moved his fingers through Harry's messy curls and just savoured the gentle warmth of Harry's body. He buried his face in Harry's neck and breathed in Harry's sweet scent. He wanted to sink his teeth in that delectably soft neck but stopped himself. Not yet. He reminded himself. He pulled Harry's legs on the bed and straightened him up. His gaze took in Harry's bandaged arm and refreshed his vow to avenge him. He would make that woman pay dearly for what she had done.

He traced his finger over Harry's parted lips. There had been no need to inject him with a sedative. He had merely done it so that he could have his time with him. So that he could physically feel him and breathe him in. Currently, he preferred Harry in this vulnerable state. He wondered how Harry would react upon meeting Lord V? Well he would know very soon.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

Harry woke up to the sound of the bell ringing. Where was he? Was he at school again? No, that couldn't be right. It took him a while to regain his senses and realize that it was his cell phone ringing. He sat up straight and grabbed his phone from the side table. Harry didn't recognize the number but still took the call. His blood ran cold as he listened to the poisonous sweet voice,

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. How is your arm?"

Harry didn't reply but his grip tightened on the phone. Umbridge continued,

"You have failed to uphold your end of the deal and after much deliberation, we have decided to get rid of you. Enjoy your day, Mr. Potter. It shall be highly eventful."

Harry's entire being grew numb. The phone fell from his hand and landed on the bed. He felt his entire universe come crashing down around him. Harry clutched the bed covers tightly and held back the sob that threatened to escape his lips. Mr. Riddle would be so disappointed. He would hate him and despise him and Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to endure that. He's much rather die than endure that.

A knock on the door forced him out of his thoughts. Harry barely managed to speak,

"Come in."

Peter entered the room and wordlessly placed a black clothing bag on the divan. He spoke,

"Mr. Riddle is expecting you for breakfast in fifteen minutes."

Harry nodded his head silently. His heart was crying tears of blood. He rose to his feet unsteadily and took a quick shower. Harry felt oddly disconnected. It was as if his body had lost its ability to feel. His mind had lost its ability to think. And his heart had lost its ability to feel. He was going to lose everything in a matter of minutes. Everything that he had worked so hard for. Everything that he had survived for. Harry put on the clothes that Peter had left for him. A fitted dark burgundy suit with a white button up shirt.

A few minutes later, he walked into the dining room and realized that Mr. Riddle had been waiting for him. Mr. Riddle smiled brightly when he saw him approach and spoke,

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry sat down and spoke,

"I'm fine."

It was a lie.

Mr. Riddle regarded Harry and noticed how lifeless Harry looked. The spark was gone from those beautiful emerald eyes. The lips were colourless and Harry's cheeks were pale. Harry looked withered.

Mr. Riddle ordered breakfast to be served and when it arrived, he signalled Harry to eat.

Harry looked at the food and felt nauseous. He had no appetite but Mr. Riddle's insistence forced him to eat a sandwich. After breakfast Mr. Riddle spoke,

"I thought that you might like to come to work today. I have noticed that you are more at ease when you are preoccupied with work."

Harry nodded his head silently but in truth he had no desire to go to work with Mr. Riddle. He just wished he had enough time to submit his resignation before the pictures reached Mr. Riddle.

Mr. Riddle rose to his feet and spoke,

"We should get going, Harry."

Harry stood up and silently followed Mr. Riddle to the car. He got in beside him and they drove to the office.

A few minutes later, Harry was walking into the building behind Mr. Riddle. The receptionist looked up at him and then looked away. He got in the elevator with Mr. Riddle and got out with him. Mr. Riddle looked at Harry and spoke,

"There is no need for you to over exert yourself. Just work as much as you desire."

And with that Mr. Riddle made his way to his office. Harry entered his and closed the door. He collapsed on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He had gotten all of this only to be snatched by him so violently. He wished he had died. He wished that Mr. Crouch would have killed him. He wished that he had killed himself all those years ago. His cell phone rang again. Harry didn't want to talk to anyone. He ignored the calls. His cell phone continued to ring over the next five minutes.

Harry was forced to rise to his feet when he heard a knock on the door. He mustered up all his strength and spoke,

"Come in."

The door opened and Bellatrix stepped inside. She scanned him from head to toe and Harry saw curiosity reflected in her eyes. She finally broke the silence and spoke,

"Sit down, sugar."

Harry sat down and she sat on his desk. She pulled out her cell phone and after tapping on it for a few seconds, held it in front of Harry. Harry's lips parted in shock as he saw a picture of himself sitting in Sirius's bar with Greyback's hand on his thigh. He closed his eyes and slumped back in his seat.

Bellatrix finally spoke,

"Why didn't you tell me, sugar? If I had known I would have solicited you every night."

Harry knew that none of his justifications would ever be heard. He had only expected them to send his pictures to Mr. Riddle. But it seemed that they had sent them to every employee that worked in Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. Bellatrix caressed his cheek with her long nail and spoke softly,

"Name your price, sugar. I'll pay anything to have you in my bed."

Harry felt nothing. The pictures must have reached Mr. Riddle by now. What would he be feeling? The intercom on his desk rang and Harry's eyes flew open in fear. Bellatrix noticed Harry's distress and cupped his face,

"Take the call, sugar."

Harry met Bella's gaze and then shook his head,

"No, I can't."

Bella picked up the intercom and held it to Harry's ear. Mr. Riddle's anger filled voice filled Harry's ear,

"Come to my office now, Mr. Potter."

Bellatrix set down the intercom and spoke,

"Go, sugar."

Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He was going to lose everything. He was going to lose it all. He rose to his feet slowly and had just made it to the door when Bellatrix spoke,

"I'll be waiting here for you, sugar."

Harry ignored her and stepped out of his office. He was just walking towards Mr. Riddle's office when Lucius Malfoy called to him. Harry stopped in his steps but made no move to turn around. Lucius Malfoy made his way towards him and spoke,

"You know that he's going to fire you. But I can hire you as my personal assistant. I'm sure that you must have a very trained mouth."

Harry was staring down at his feet but he didn't miss the way Lucius palmed his crotch. Lucius patted him on the shoulder and spoke,

"Visit my office when you're done here. We'll have a little try out."

Harry closed his eyes. Lucius laughed softly and walked away.

It took him all his strength to walk towards Mr. Riddle's office. He stood outside the door for a few minutes. Pondering whether to go in or not. He would have to face it. He might as well get it over with.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

Harry stepped into the office silently and kept his gaze down. He saw that Mr. Riddle was pacing the room restlessly and came to a halt at the sight of him. Harry found it extremely difficult to hold back his tears because Mr. Riddle looked absolutely devastated and it was all because of him.

Mr. Riddle drew closer to him and looked into Harry's eyes. He spoke,

"Is this how you intended to repay me for my kindness?"

Harry looked away. He didn't have any words. He could justify himself but what good would that do. If he told Mr. Riddle the truth then Mr. Riddle would think of him as even bigger traitor for agreeing to sell out his secrets. Maybe it was better this way. Mr. Riddle extended his hand to touch his cheek but stopped in midway and pulled it back,

"Leave, Mr. Potter. Leave, before I say anything that I'll regret. You are fired."

Harry nodded his head silently, turned around and left. His world was in chaos. Everything inside was burning. His feet led him to the elevator and he pushed the button for the roof. It didn't take long, before he was there. Harry's body was on auto pilot. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going. All he knew was that he had no right to live anymore. His purpose of life was gone. Harry's feet led him to the ledge and he just stood there for a while and stared down at the street. He was on the Eighteenth Storey and death was certain.

His cell phone rang in his pocket and Harry ignored it. It rang again and again. Harry sighed. They weren't even going to let him die in peace. He pulled it out and took the call. A rushed voice spoke from the other side,

"Is this Mr. Potter?"

Harry spoke,

"Yes, it is. Who are you?"

The voice spoke,

"I'm calling from Saint Mungo's Hospital. We've been trying to reach you for an hour. Can you come down here? Your mother has passed into a coma and she requires a surgery urgently."

Harry nearly dropped the phone, but held on tight,

"Yes, I'll be there."

He ended the call and dropped the phone in his pocket. How could he have forgotten his mother? Harry looked down at the street and sighed. Dying would have to wait. The most pressing matter at the moment was the money for the surgery. Where was he going to get that money from? Harry remembered Bella's offer and as much as he hated himself for it. Selling himself off was the only choice. He rushed back to the elevator and pushed the button for the thirteenth floor. He stepped out and all but ran to his office. He felt relieved when he saw Bella still there. She looked at him and rose to her feet,

"You look like death, Harry."

Harry caught his breath and closed the door,

"You gave me an offer a few minutes ago."

She smirked and spoke,

"The offer still stands."

Harry drew a deep breath. He had to do this. This was the only way. Steeling himself, Harry spoke,

"I'll be yours if you can finance my Mom's surgery."

Her smile faltered and she spoke,

"What's wrong with your Mom?"

Harry looked down at the floor and spoke,

"She has brain tumour and she needs a surgery urgently."

Bella drew closer to him and spoke,

"That's an expensive surgery, sugar. I really can't afford that."

This was his last hope and it was gone. Harry finally spoke,

"I understand."

He would have to find another way. Harry had just turned to leave when he felt Bella's hand on his shoulder,

"There's one person that can pay that much money though."

Harry turned around and looked at Bella,

"Tell me who?"

She had fear written all over face,

"I don't think you should go to him though."

Harry spoke,

"I don't have a choice, Bella. I need the money today or else she'll die."

Bella pursed her lips and spoke,

"Lord V."

Harry felt like he had heard that name before. He finally spoke,

"Who is he?"

Bella hesitated before speaking,

"He's the king of the underworld."

Harry felt his heart freezing up with terror. A man like that would surely be a monster. He had no other choice. He was extremely desperate. He finally spoke,

"How do I meet him?"

Bella scanned Harry from head to toe,

"I can take you to him but he'll only cut a deal if he likes you. You'll need to look extra pretty to please him."

Harry closed his eyes. He was hating this. All of this. Bella spoke again,

"I can help you with that."

Harry sighed and thanked her,

"I have to go to the hospital first."

She patted him on the shoulder,

"Let me drive you there. We can go shopping after that and then I'll take you to meet him, although I still think that it's a terrible idea."

Harry felt his feelings changing for Bella. He was beginning to like her. After all she was doing so much to help him. Harry nodded his head,

"Can we go then?"

She smiled weakly and spoke,

"Sure sugar. Just let me get my stuff from my office. I'll meet you down at the reception."

Harry nodded and watched Bella as she hurried out of his office. Harry looked around the office and felt his heart ache. He had lost everything. He would be losing himself too in a few hours. He just had to make sure that Lord V liked him. The man was his only hope now. Harry had one last look at the office and then stepped out. Silently he made his way down to the reception.

Bella stood in her office and talked to someone on the phone,

"We'll be there tonight. He's going to all yours, Master."

She ended the call and felt concern pooling in her chest. Harry had no idea what he was getting himself into. Was it fair to use his desperation against him?

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

Harry stood beside his mother's bed and stared blankly at her. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale. She had all manners of tubes and sensors attached to her. Harry wanted her to wake up. He wanted her to wake up and talk to him. He wanted her to smile. He had to save her. He would do anything to save her. Tears rose in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks. He felt Bellatrix squeeze his shoulder gently and heard her whisper in his ear,

"It's going to fine, sugar."

Harry closed his eyes,

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'll make things right."

He knew that his mom would never approve of what he was going to do. She would die if she ever found out. Harry bent down over her and kissed her forehead softly,

"I love you, Mom."

He stepped out of the hospital room and Bellatrix led him to the parking lot. The drive was silent. Harry stared out of the window. Would he ever be happy again? It seemed unlikely. He just hoped that Lord V liked him enough to cut a deal. He was aware of the future ramifications of his actions and they made him cringe. He couldn't be weakened now. No, he would not be weakened now. His mother was the only reason left for him to live and his being was infinitesimally inconsequential. He would willingly sacrifice himself for his mother.

After a quick and tasteless lunch. Bellatrix took him shopping and after hours of searching, Bella found the perfect outfit for him. Currently, Harry stood in front of a mirror, dressed in a black silk shirt that clung to his slim figure and made it difficult for him to breathe and form fitting black jeans. Bellatrix wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled widely,

"He'll fall for you at one glance."

Harry looked away from himself. He couldn't even bear to meet his own gaze. Bellatrix finger combed his hair and then spoke,

"You look ravishing."

Harry wanted her to stop. He didn't want to hear this. But he couldn't tell her to be quiet. She had done so much for him. Bellatrix looked down at her watch and then spoke,

"It's time to go, Harry."

Harry nodded his head with a heavy heart. He was terrified, more than terrified. His hands trembled and Bella noticed it. She kissed his cheek softly,

"Just relax, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded his head,

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a while."

Bellatrix patted his shoulder and left. Harry buried his face in his hands and drew in several breaths. He had to be strong. He just had to be strong. Harry summed up all his courage and looked at himself in the mirror. He straightened out his hair and made his way to Bella. She was waiting for him in the car.

Harry breathed in the cool night air as they drove to the Lord V's club. Bellatrix had sensed his discomfort and had thankfully passed no more compliments on his looks. The car came to a halt outside a club. Harry looked out the window and realized that it was The Shrieking Shack. He hadn't known that it was owned by Lord V. Memories of Greyback left a bitter taste in his mouth and he grimaced. He hated this place.

They exited the car together and made their way inside. Harry instantly felt nauseated by the red lights, the dancers and the lustful people. Bella took his wrist and maneuvered him through the crowd. She led him to the back, where Harry saw the booth, he had sat in with Greyback. Bella led him past it and up a flight of stairs. They ended up in a corridor with rooms on either side.

Bella knocked on the first door to the right. Harry felt his heart exploding with fear. A silky voice from inside spoke,

"Come in."

Harry felt like he had heard that voice before. His tension must have become apparent on his face because Bella smiled encouragingly at him and spoke,

"Don't get stressed."

Bella pushed open the door and stepped inside. Harry stepped hesitantly into the room and found a masked, hooded and robed man sitting behind a large desk and working on a computer. Harry felt a migraine coming on. His head was starting to ache at the sight of the man. Had he seen him somewhere? Maybe in the news or in the papers. Lord V rose to his feet at the sight of them and greeted Bella,

"How are you, Bella?"

Bella nodded his head reverently and spoke,

"I'm fine, my lord."

Harry felt Lord V's gaze come to rest upon him and heard him speak,

"Who is this young man, Bella?"

Bella replied,

"He is a…"

Lord V raised his hand and spoke,

"Say no more, Bella. You may leave. I wish to talk to him in private."

Bella nodded her head silently and left the room. Harry felt Lord V's gaze fixed on him and kept his gaze glued to the floor. Lord V stepped closer to him and Harry resisted the urge to step back. He felt a gloved finger rest under his chin and lift his head up. Harry looked up into the man eyes and realized that they were crimson. Lord V spoke gently,

"What's your name?"

Harry spoke,

"Harry…...Harry Potter."

Lord V tilted his head and observed him closely,

"What do you desire, Harry?"

Harry hadn't expected Lord V to get straight to the point. He finally spoke,

"I need money urgently for my mom's brain surgery."

Harry couldn't judge what the man's expressions were due to the mask. After a considerable amount of silence, Harry began to lose hope. The man was going to say no. He was going to refuse. Harry prepared himself for the refusal and began going over his other options. There were no other options. This was his last hope. Finally, Lord V broke the silence and spoke,

"What are you willing to give me in return?"

Harry steeled himself and met Lord V's gaze,

"I only have myself to offer."

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _ **s/12775290/1/Elusion**_

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

Harry tried to judge by Lord V's eyes what he was thinking but he couldn't. But he felt as if Lord V could read everything that was going through his mind. Harry blinked and broke the eye contact. Suddenly he felt Lord V caress his cheek with his gloved finger. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine and he nearly shuddered. Lord V spoke smoothly,

"What are you willing to do for me, Harry?"

The question caught Harry off guard. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to displease Lord V. He really needed the money and he had decided that he would do anything to get it. So, he spoke,

"Anything."

Lord V hummed thoughtfully and then traced Harry's lips. Harry felt paralyzed. He willed himself not to move. He willed himself not to display any signs of fear. Lord V shortened the distance between them further and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. They were too close now. Lord V whispered in his ear,

"Are you aware of what anything implies?"

Harry nodded his head unsteadily. His head was beginning to explode with the pain. Lord V noticed that and then stepped away. He walked back to his desk and sat down,

"Take a seat, Harry."

Harry sat down on the black velvet couch and stared down at his feet. Lord V spoke again,

"I shall require your ID, your driver's license and your bank statements."

Harry pulled out his ID from the wallet and handed it to Lord V. He spoke,

"I don't have a driver's license, Sir and I don't have my bank statements at the moment."

Lord V took the ID and studied it. He finally spoke,

"Do you have a criminal record, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. Lord V placed the ID on the table and then laced his fingers together,

"Are your parents aware of your line of work?"

Harry immediately looked up. He had to speak up. It was better to speak up,

"I'm not a prostitute."

Lord V tapped his fingers together and then spoke,

"Bella has informed me otherwise and she has done so with proof."

Harry sighed in frustration,

"Those pictures are not real."

Lord V's tone was thick with amusement,

"Those pictures seem very authentic and that confession is enough proof for me to believe that you are indeed a prostitute."

Harry rose to his feet and moved his fingers through his hair,

"It's very complicated."

Lord V leaned back in his seat,

"Indulge me."

Harry took a deep breath in which he contemplated whether or not to tell this absolute stranger the entire story. Well of this absolute stranger was going to buy him then he should be aware of the truth. Harry sat back down on the couch and began,

"Those pictures were taken when Greyback was harassing me. He stole my file and then made me work for him in exchange for the file. And I was coerced into signing that confession. They told me that they would finance my mom's surgery if I provided them with the financial secrets of Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. They made me sign the confession because they wanted to be sure that I wouldn't have a way out."

Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Lord V sat up straighter and inquired,

"Did you provide them with any information?"

Harry shook his head,

"I didn't. That's why they released those pictures along with that confession and Mr. Riddle fired me this morning."

Harry realized that he was crying and wiped away the tears immediately,

"Sorry."

Lord V rose to his feet and drew closer to Harry. Harry was about to get up when he rested his hand on his shoulder and spoke,

"Did you explain this to Mr. Riddle?"

Harry shook his head,

"No, I couldn't have explained it. Either way I would have been a traitor to him."

Lord V stayed silent for a while and then spoke,

"Are you truly prepared to sell yourself to me? Because once I purchase you, you shall belong to me and you shall have to fulfil all my desires. Your life shall belong to me and you shall live it according to my rules."

Harry was still thinking hard and fast about it. His life was not worth more than his mother's. He would not step back now. He finally spoke,

"I'm ready."

Lord V stepped back,

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Harry would not let his resolve crumble. He had to be strong,

"Yes, I'm sure."

Lord V turned his back to Harry and internally rejoiced. He knew that Harry could not see the wide smile that was plastered to his face, behind the mask. He had done so much to bring Harry to this point but this was not the final destination. This was merely a checkpoint. Right now, Harry would only submit to Lord V. He intended to make him submit to Tom Riddle.

Harry closed his eyes and just hoped that he had the strength to see this through. He was terrified of his mom's reaction. But he wouldn't tell her. He could never tell her. Harry was aware that he was dooming himself to an unknown life full of lies but he would have to live it.

Lord V turned back to face Harry and spoke,

"Your mother's surgery shall take place tomorrow and you will return here tomorrow night. There shall be a number of documents that you must sign and some legal requirements that must be met. We shall take care of those upon your return."

Harry felt puzzled. Lord V sensed that and spoke,

"What seems to be the confusion?"

Harry didn't know where to start,

"What if I didn't return after my mother's surgery?"

Lord V chuckled softly and then spoke,

"I have faith that you shall honour your verbal commitment."

Harry felt touched but he decided to press the matter further,

"How can you trust me so much? You don't even know me."

Lord V drew closer to Harry and tapped his forehead gently. He wanted to tell Harry how wrong he was and how well he truly knew him but that wouldn't be appropriate at the moment. So instead he spoke,

"I do not need to know you to trust you."

Harry kept his gaze down and then addressed the second matter that confused him,

"This isn't legal."

Lord V spoke,

"Excuse me."

Harry sighed and then said,

"You said that there were some legal requirements that had to be met. But there isn't anything legal about what we're going to do."

Lord V chuckled darkly,

"Everything is legal when you have the proper resources. You shall learn that soon."

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry's headache had grown unbearable. He wrote down the name of the hospital, his mother was admitted in along with her name and handed the slip to Lord V. Lord V sensed Harry's growing discomfort and spoke,

"You may leave now. I shall see you tomorrow evening."

Harry nodded his head quietly, thanked Lord V and exited the room. He wanted to cry out from the excruciating pain in his head. He was rushing down the stairs when he bumped into someone. Harry apologized without looking up and was about to move forward when he heard Ginny's voice,

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry looked up and saw Ginny smirking quirkily as she eyed his outfit. Harry realized that his headache was beginning to subside a bit and he spoke,

"Nothing, just came to meet someone."

Ginny looked up at the stairs and then looked at Harry with concern darkening her features,

"Who were you meeting up there?"

Harry pushed his hands in his pockets and was about to walk away when Ginny rushed in front of him and stopped him,

"Harry, don't do anything stupid."

Harry felt a hand on a shoulder and heard Bella's voice whisper in his ear,

"Is the slut bothering you?"

Harry felt astounded to see that Ginny had fallen to her knees in front of Bella,

"Mistress, how are you?"

Harry felt extremely puzzled. What was going on here? Why was Ginny addressing Bella as Mistress?

Bella looked scathingly at Ginny and spoke,

"Get lost. I shall deal with you later."

Harry didn't miss the fact that Ginny was trembling as she walked away. What was going on? Bella spoke softly,

"Harry, how did it go?"

Harry broke out of his thoughts and replied,

"It went good. The surgery's tomorrow and I have to return to him tomorrow evening to sign some papers."

Bella practically screeched in joy and kissed Harry on the cheek,

"This is great, sugar. We should celebrate."

Celebrate what? Harry had nothing to celebrate. He could only silently mourn the loss of his free will and independence. But this was his choice. He had done it because of his mother and he might as well learn to live with his decision and be satisfied with it. After tonight, he wouldn't have to worry about getting the money for his mother's surgery. He wouldn't have to worry about getting a job and he wouldn't have to worry about taking any decisions. He would belong solely to Lord V and that meant that Lord V could do anything that he wanted with him. He would completely resign himself to the man. So, he spoke,

"Yeah sure, why not?"

Bella giggled like a little girl and led Harry to the bar. Harry noticed that the crowd around the bar instantly dissipated at the sight of Bella. The Bartender rushed towards Bella as she took a seat,

"What can I get you, Mistress?"

Bella's licked her lips and then spoke,

"The usual. Get one for Harry as well."

The Bartender busied himself with making the drinks. Bella signalled Harry to sit down. Harry took a seat besides Bella and got lost in his thoughts again. Was Mistress Bella's nickname? Why did everyone call her that? Harry finally decided to ask the question,

"Why does everyone here call you Mistress?"

Bella laughed lightly and then replied,

"You'll find out when you become a part of this world."

Harry felt intrigued by Bella's reply. He was curious to know the reason,

"I hope that I won't have to address you as Mistress."

Bella laughed again and patted Harry on the hand,

"No, Harry. You won't have to."

The Bartender returned with the drinks and set them down in front of them. Bella picked up her glass and raised it,

"Here's to you, sugar."

And took a sip of her drink. Harry did the same. He drank in silence and looked around at the crowd. He noticed that Ginny was watching him from the corner. Harry averted his gaze and took another sip of his drink. Bella spoke again,

"Where are you going to spend the night?"

Harry looked at his drink and then after a moment of thought, finally spoke,

"I'm going back to the hospital tonight."

Bella nodded her head solemnly,

"Sure, sugar. I'll drop you off there."

Harry shook his head,

"You've done enough for me already."

Bella waved off his gratitude and spoke,

"I'm driving you there, sugar."

Harry finished the rest of his drink just as Bella finished hers. She pulled out the car keys and handed them to Harry,

"I'll be outside in five minutes."

Harry rose to his feet and exited the club.

Bella looked at Ginny and signalled her to come forward. Ginny stepped forward hesitantly and spoke,

"Yes, mistress."

Bella backhanded her and spoke,

"Why were you staring at him? Do you know who he belongs to?"

Ginny looked down at the floor and clutched her cheek,

"No, mistress. I'm sorry. I shall not look at him again."

Bella was irritated with the red head. She had her uses but currently she was getting on her nerves,

"Do you know him?"

Ginny nodded her head shakily. Bella gripped her by the hair and made her face her,

"How do you know him?"

Ginny stammered a bit but then spoke,

"Harry is my neighbour. We've grown up together."

Bella smirked at the information. She had already known that. Lord V had known that. She kissed her neck and then spoke,

"Stay away from him. He belongs to Lord V now."

Bella released Ginny's hair and patted her cheek,

"Good girl."

Bella walked out of the club and found Harry leaning back in the car seat. She got in and started the engine,

"How are you feeling, sugar."

Harry kept his eyes closed and spoke,

"Exhausted."

Bella spoke again,

"You should sleep, Harry. You can visit the hospital in the morning."

Harry shook his head,

"No, I'll be fine."

The drive to the hospital was silent. Harry fell asleep at some point during it. Bella realized that Harry had fallen asleep and parked the car in the Hospital's parking lot. She knew that she should wake him up but she decided against it. Harry needed his rest and after tonight, Bella knew that Harry wouldn't ever get a good night's sleep.

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry woke up with a start and realized that he was still in Bella's car. Harry looked around and realized that Bella was nowhere to be seen. He looked at his watch and cursed verbally. It was nine in the morning. How had he been able to sleep that much? Why hadn't Bella woken him up? Harry opened the door and stepped out of the car. As soon as he stepped out, he saw Bella rushing towards the car with two Styrofoam cups of coffee in her hand. She saw him and smiled brightly,

"You're awake."

Harry moved his fingers through his hair. The nervousness was settling in. What if Lord V had changed his mind and didn't give the money? Bella handed Harry one of the cups and patted him on the shoulder,

"Harry, relax. It's going to be fine. Stressing out is not going to help."

Harry sipped his coffee. Bella was right. He just had to hope for the best now. Bella locked the car and they made their way to the hospital. As Harry made his way to the reception, he felt the nervousness returning. His hands were trembling and he stuffed them in his pockets to hide that. This was the moment that would decide his future. This was the moment when he would find out if he had really been bought or not. Harry reached the reception and was about to speak when the receptionist looked up at him and smiled radiantly,

"Mr. Potter, I was just about to call you."

Harry felt puzzled,

"But why?"

She tapped some keys on the computer and then spoke,

"Your mother's dues were cleared last night. The doctors have already begun the surgery."

Harry was too numb to speak. The receptionist extended a file towards Harry,

"You need to sign these. They were supposed to be signed before the surgery but your mother's condition was worsening and the surgery had become absolutely essential to save her life."

Harry signed the papers and then ran to the operation theatre. He looked through the small window and saw the doctors hard at work. Harry felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He was terrified. Not for his mother because he was sure that she would make it now. He was terrified of his future. Bella noticed Harry's distress and wrapped an arm around his shoulder,

"Relax, Harry."

She led him to the nearest bench and helped him sit down. Harry could barely breathe. What had he done? Harry buried his face in his hands and cried. How could he just submit to Lord V? How was he going to fulfil Lord V's expectations? Lord V was not aware of his past. Lord V was not aware that he had been molested and abused as a child. Harry realized that he had made a huge mistake. He should have made him aware. He should have told him everything last night. If he told him now, Lord V would think that he had purposely deceived him. He felt Bella rub his back in an attempt to soothe him,

"Breathe, Harry. Just breathe."

Harry closed his eyes and breathed. There was no point in fretting now. He had made his choice and he could not back out now. He had to stick with his decision, no matter what. He would not blame Lord V for using him in any way he desired because the man had paid for him.

Hours passed before the doctors exited the operating room. Harry rose up to his feet and asked them,

"How is she?"

The doctor patted Harry on the shoulder and spoke,

"She'll live long enough to see her grandchildren now."

Harry knew that he should have felt happy at that prospect but he didn't. There was no chance of that,

"Can I see her?"

The doctor shook his head,

"We're going to keep her under observation for 72 hours. But rest assured, she is fine now."

Harry thanked the doctor and watched him walk away. Bella hugged him tightly,

"Congratulations, Sugar."

Harry nodded his head silently. Bella rubbed his back,

"I know you're tense. But you need to hold up your end of the deal now. Harry, you can't back out."

Harry stepped away from Bella,

"I'm not going to back out, Bella. I owe him my life for what he did for me."

Harry looked at the watch. He still had time. Harry stood silently and watched as his mother was transported away to a private room on a gurney. He caught a glimpse of her and realized how pale she looked. She would be better. Harry was hopeful. There was nothing that he could do here now. He spoke,

"I'm going to get myself a drink."

Bella nodded silently and spoke,

"I have to show up for a meeting. I'll see you later."

Harry understood her circumstances and nodded his head,

"I understand. Thank you for everything. I owe you."

She pecked his cheek gently and squeezed his shoulder,

"Relax, Sugar. Everything's going to be fine."

And with that she walked away. Harry wandered the hospital corridors aimlessly for a while but then exited it and made his way to Sirius's bar. He reckoned, he could spend the remaining hours there. Harry entered the bar and found Kreacher cleaning the counters. Kreacher looked up at him as he approached and then dismissed his presence. Harry knew that if Sirius wasn't here then he was probably upstairs.

Soon enough, Harry was knocking at Sirius's door. It was Remus that opened the door. He smiled at the sight of Harry and spoke,

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise."

Remus stepped aside to let him in and Harry found Sirius laying back on the couch and smoking a cigarette. Sirius snubbed it out in the ashtray as soon as he saw Harry and spoke,

"Harry, how are you?"

Sirius sat up straight and signalled Harry to sit with him. Harry sat down on the couch and spoke,

"Can I get a cigarette?"

Sirius looked at him apprehensively,

"Really?"

Harry nodded his head,

"Yeah."

Sirius pulled out a cigarette and handed it to Harry. Harry twirled it around between his fingers and observed it closely. He held it between his lips and signalled Sirius to light it. Sirius lit it and Harry breathed in the blissful smoke that he hoped would make everything better.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry stood outside the Shrieking Shack ten minutes before he was expected. Harry was still dressed in yesterday's clothes. He hadn't really gotten the time to change. Harry looked up at the neon sign, drew in a deep breath and stepped into the building. He was beginning to hate this place. Harry knew where he was supposed to go and made his way up the stairs and reached the door.

Dread pooled in his stomach and he felt terrified of what he was going to do. It was going to be the end of him. This was the end of him. Harry closed his eyes and knocked. An unfamiliar voice spoke from inside,

"Come in."

Harry pushed open the door and entered the room. Harry felt a bit surprised when he saw that the room had been converted into a makeshift clinic and the person who had spoken to him seemed to be a doctor, if the stethoscope around his neck was anything to go by. He felt confused beyond measure. Harry began to wonder if he was in the right room,

"I think I got the wrong room."

He was about to turn around and leave when the doctor spoke,

"Mr. Potter you are in the correct room."

Harry looked around and tried to understand how this was the correct room. He was about to speak again when Lord V spoke from behind him,

"Mr. Potter, take a seat."

Harry turned around and found Lord V standing in the doorway. Harry looked around, wondering where he was supposed to sit. The only places to sit was Lord V's armchair and an examination table. Harry suddenly jumped when he felt Lord V's gloved hand on his shoulder,

"There is no need to be alarmed, Mr. Potter. I have arranged this setup for your physical examination."

Harry felt extremely puzzled,

"My physical exam?"

But it didn't take long for him to understand what was going on and why Lord V wanted him to be physically examined in the first place. Harry felt his heart freeze up with terror. They would find out. They would know everything. Harry kept his gaze down and sat down on the examination table.

He didn't feel comfortable when Lord V sat down behind him on the armchair. Maybe it was better that they found out now. It would make things so much easier for him.

Harry watched silently as the doctor picked up a syringe and spoke,

"Mr. Potter, roll up your sleeve."

Harry did as he was told and suddenly became aware of the bandages around his arm. Damn, he had nearly forgotten about that. He noticed that the Doctor's eyebrows went up at the sight of the bandages,

"What caused that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry couldn't reply. What was he supposed to tell them? Could he tell them that he had been tortured by a woman? That sounded so wrong. So, he decided to sit quietly. Lord V finally spoke,

"Cut the bandages."

The doctor picked up the scissors and cut through the bandages. Harry closed his eyes as he heard the Doctor hiss and voice his findings to Lord V. Harry waited for Lord V reject him. He wanted him to reject him but instead he felt Lord V's gloved hand hold his arm and observe the cuts. He finally spoke,

"Umbridge did this, did she not?"

Harry's eyes flew open and he met Lord V's piercing gaze,

"How do you know?"

Lord V walked back to his seat and sat down,

"You informed me that you were blackmailed by Phoenix Pharmaceuticals. She is the only person that could have done this to you."

The Doctor picked up the syringe again and spoke,

"I'm going to draw some blood, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded his head. The doctor asked him,

"What should I expect to find in your blood, Mr. Potter?"

Harry didn't understand the question,

"What?"

Lord V finally addressed the doctor,

"You must ask well phrased and clear questions, Doctor."

The doctor inserted the needle in Harry's arm and Harry felt the prick. He watched as the syringe filled up with his blood,

"Are you on any hard drugs, Mr. Potter. Cocaine, Heroin, Ecstasy etc?"

Harry shook his head to say no. The Doctor retracted the needle and rubbed the area with an antiseptic. He continued,

"What about soft drugs like marijuana, sleeping pills, Valium etc?"

Harry shook his head again and spoke,

"No, I don't do drugs."

The Doctor carefully transferred the blood into a vial and then spoke,

"Do you smoke?"

Harry remembered the cigarette from the afternoon and nodded his head,

"Yeah, I do smoke occasionally."

The doctor wrote down the observations on a clipboard and spoke,

"Are you a heavy drinker?"

Harry was tired of the questions,

"No, I'm not."

It was Lord V that asked the next question,

"When did you last have sex, Mr. Potter?"

That question took Harry by surprise. He tried to remember but he came up blank. But according to Bella, he had had sex with her. Should he mention that? Weren't these things supposed to be private? Well not anymore because Lord V owned him now. He had the right to know who he was, what he was, where he was, what he was doing and who he was seeing. Harry finally spoke,

"I don't know."

The doctor raised an eyebrow,

"Really, you don't know?"

Harry nodded his head quietly and spoke,

"I presumably slept with someone about a week ago. But I don't remember it."

Lord V internally smiled at that. He knew that Harry couldn't see the grin on his face. He was fully aware that Harry hadn't really slept with Bella. All of that had been planted in Harry's head by Snape. He was extremely excited about what was coming next. He had gone to great lengths to organize this because he wanted Harry to admit to him that he had abused as a child. The Doctor set down the clipboard and spoke,

"Take off your shirt, Mr. Potter."

Harry felt extremely terrified. This was what he had been dreading. Harry felt petrified and unbuttoned his shirt with numb fingers.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry pulled off his shirt with trembling hands. The gasp that left the Doctor's mouth was enough to make him realize that everything that he had kept locked away in his chest for so long was finally out. He knew that when the questioning started it would break him. He knew that there was too much below deck to not to shatter his carefully laid floor when it came up. Breaking was hard but recovery was almost impossible. He closed his eyes and his head fell.

He could feel the weight of Lord V's gaze on his back. The memories from all those afternoons, all those nights that he spent in Mr Crouch's dimly lit bedroom began to play on the forefront of his mind. His hands gripped the edge of the examination table tightly. His nails dug painfully into the hard surface. The silence was killing him. The memories were slowly suffocating him. Harry resisted the urge to scream as he felt Mr Crouch's shadow beat him up with his belt again. He willed himself to be quiet. Mr Crouch would hurt him more if made a sound.

A hand on his shoulder brought him to his senses. He realized that he was panting. His body was covered with a sheen of sweat and it was shaking and trembling uncontrollably. It was the doctor who had his hand on his shoulder and was currently holding a glass of water to his lips,

"Drink, Mr Potter."

Harry downed it all in one. The water did nothing to stop the tremors that were raking his body but it helped to even out his breathing. Harry heard the rustle of clothes from behind him and realized that Lord V had risen to his feet. He stepped in front of Harry. Lord V hooked a finger under his chin and raised his head up,

"Look at me."

Harry didn't dare look up. He knew that his eyes would betray him. He closed his eyes and didn't meet Lord V's gaze. Lord V spoke again, this time his tone was severe and serious,

"I am certain that this is not the work of Umbridge. What could have caused this, Doctor?"

Harry felt the Doctor's fingers run over the scars on his back and felt him observe them closely. After a few minutes of silence, the doctor spoke,

"These are visible signs of abuse. I cannot discern the means by which they were inflicted."

Lord V's finger was still hooked under Harry's chin and Harry still had his eyes closed. He addressed him,

"How did this happen, Harry? Who did this to you? And when did it take place?"

Harry didn't have a reply to those questions. He couldn't speak them out loud. Lord V pulled away his finger,

"So, you shall not speak. Must I remind you that I have paid a high price for you? Must I remind you that I have saved your mother? Listen to me because I shall not repeat myself. I own you now and you shall do whatever I command you to do."

Harry knew that Lord V was right. He belonged to Lord V now. Even his secrets weren't his anymore. Harry. He opened his eyes and met Lord V's gaze,

"I was abused and molested as a child. It happened when I was five years old and it was done by my neighbour, Mr. Crouch. He used to beat me with his belt when I failed to please him."

Tears streamed down his cheeks even though his voice had been completely controlled and even. Lord V looked away from Harry and Harry immediately knew what the man was thinking. He was thinking that he had been betrayed. He was thinking about how he would get his money back. He knew that Lord V would not even touch him now that he knew what was done to him. He was surprised when Lord V spoke,

"Finish the physical exam ASAP. I want his blood report on my desk, first thing in the morning."

The doctor nodded and went about examining Harry. After half an hour. He signalled Harry to put his shirt back on. Harry put it on quickly and wanted to stand up. The doctor packed up his equipment and exited the room quickly.

Harry felt the trepidation building as he became increasingly aware of the fact that he was alone with Lord V. Lord V rose to his feet and handed Harry a file,

"Sign these papers."

Harry felt extremely puzzled. How could Lord V still want him after discovering the truth? He finally spoke,

"How can you still want me?"

Lord V handed him a pen and spoke,

"Your past is of no consequence to me."

Harry opened the files and signed wherever his signatures were needed. He handed the file back to Lord V. He understood that he had just signed his own life sentence. He felt a bit at ease though. At least Lord V knew about what had happened to him and still accepted him.

Lord V signalled him to rise to his feet and Harry did. He eyed Harry from head to toe and then spoke,

"Today marks the beginning of a new life for you. You must understand that you are my property now and I expect total submission from you."

Harry nodded his head and spoke,

"I understand perfectly."

Lord V began speaking again,

"There are rules that you shall be following. If you break a single one of them than I shall be eligible to punish you. Discipline is something that I shall not compromise on."

Harry nodded his head again. He had expected all this. None of this surprised him. Lord V continued,

"I expect you to show some manners and etiquettes in the presence of my followers or any other company for that matter."

Harry understood all this. He nodded his head again. Lord V seemed satisfied by Harry's responses and continued,

"You shall never raise your voice in front of me. You shall do as I say. You shall completely obliterate your past from your mind…."

Lord V was about continue when he noticed the uneasiness in Harry's posture,

"You shall be allowed to see your mother once every month."

Harry finally spoke,

"But she's all alone. How will she…"

Lord V cut him off and spoke,

"A maid shall be hired to look after her. You will be allowed to meet her one last time in order to explain your circumstances."

Harry couldn't understand how that was going to happen,

"But I can't tell her that I sold myself to you. She'll die."

Lord V chuckled darkly and spoke,

"You shall not be telling her the truth. It will all be explained to you before you meet her."

Harry closed his eyes. He had no choice but to trust Lord V now. Finally, he asked,

"Anything else?"

Lord V gripped Harry's jaw softly,

"You shall address me as Master or Lord V."

Harry couldn't come to terms with that,

"What about Sir?"

Lord V smirked behind the mask and nodded his head,

"Sir is fine as well."

He clapped Harry on the shoulder and spoke,

"Welcome to a new life, Harry."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry stood completely still, his gaze was lowered and he was aware that Lord V's attention was solely on him. Finally, the silence was broken and Lord V spoke,

"A car is waiting for you downstairs. It shall take you to your new residence."

Harry instantly looked up at that. He hadn't expected that. He had thought that Lord V would at least let him go home tonight and pack his stuff. He met Lord V's gaze and realized that there was amusement in them. Harry finally spoke,

"I don't have any of my stuff, Sir."

Lord V turned away and spoke,

"You shall have no need for your stuff. Besides, I believe that you do not own anything significant that you shall miss."

Harry realized that it was true. He really didn't have anything that he would miss. Except…,

"I don't have any spare clothes."

Lord V chuckled softly and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound. Clearly his predicament wasn't a predicament at all according to Lord V. The man drew out a credit card and held it to Harry. He finally spoke in a voice that was devoid of any emotion,

"Get yourself some."

Harry looked at the credit card and felt a wave of humiliation run through his body, reddening his cheeks and making him feel as if he was nothing more than a mere slave now, which he technically was. When Harry made no move to take the card, Lord V thrust it in his hand and then brought his hand up to touch Harry's face.

Harry realized what Lord V was about to do and instinctively stepped back. Instantly Lord V gripped his shoulder and held him still. Harry realized that his breathing was shallow and he was trembling again. Lord V moved his thumb over Harry's lips and spoke,

"You belong to me, Harry. I shall use you however I see fit."

Harry nodded his head silently. He tried to get a grip over himself. Lord V traced a finger down Harry's neck until he reached his chest, where he held the fabric of his shirt between his fingers and spoke softly,

"Make sure that you get more clothes like these. They make you look exquisite."

Harry had his gaze averted and was staring intently at a spot on the carpet. He nodded his head again. Lord V patted him on the shoulder and spoke,

"Go now."

Harry walked out of the room without glancing at Lord V. He didn't stop walking until he reached the black SUV waiting for him. The door was opened for him and he got in. It was only when Stan greeted him that he looked up,

"Hi there. I thought I'd never see you again. What was your name again?"

Harry didn't meet Stan's gaze and he didn't reply. He felt as if he couldn't meet anyone's gaze. Stan closed the door and got in the front seat,

Ernie started the car and they were off. They had only gone a little distance when Stan spoke again,

"I thought you would follow my advice. But it seems that you went directly from Bad to Worst."

Harry kept his lips sealed shut. He knew what Stan meant. Greyback had been bad and Lord V was the worst. Stan sensed his distress and spoke,

"You're the first person that he's…"

That made Harry curious and he couldn't help but speak,

"I'm the first what?"

Stan was silent for a moment and then spoke,

"You know…...You're the first person he's bought."

Harry found that very disconcerting,

"How do you know?"

Stan laughed as if he had asked the stupidest question ever,

"We drive him around all the time. If anyone knows him, we do."

Harry frowned and looked at the credit card in his hand. He was a slave. That was all that he was now. He wondered how he would ever live like this. He had to live. He would just have to find a way to survive. He pulled out his wallet and thrust the card in it. He had no intentions of going shopping right now. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat. He had no idea what Lord V would use him for but if the gesture from earlier was anything to go by, he knew that the man would have him in his bed. Harry shuddered violently at the thought. He had expected that but now that it was becoming increasingly obvious, Harry felt as if he wasn't prepared for it.

He shook the thoughts away and tried to focus on something else. He focused on the last time he had been driven by Stan and Ernie. The question just bubbled up to his lips,

"You were working for Greyback the last time we met."

Stan laughed and then spoke,

"Greyback's dead, ain't he? Served him right, though. He was a nasty piece of work. Well I s'pose there's no harm in telling you now. We were working for Lord V that day."

Harry's jaw dropped and he slumped back in his seat. His heart was beating too fast. Lord V had been the client that day. Lord V had paid for him that day. But why hadn't he touched him? Why had he had him restrained and blindfolded? It wasn't making sense. Harry spoke again,

"But you just said that he's never bought anyone before. I don't understand. What's going on?"

Stan's expression grew serious and he spoke,

"You're the only person he's paid to get. Otherwise people just grovel at his feet to be with him. You won't understand."

Harry closed his eyes. He was certain that Lord V had known more about him than he let on. He moved his fingers through his hair. This was a cause for alarm. Harry was about to speak again when Stan spoke gently,

"You're in deep now. I doubt you'll ever get out."

The car came to a halt. Stan got out of his seat and opened the door for Harry. Harry stumbled out of the car. Every passing second was making him fear Lord V even more than the last. Stan patted his shoulder,

"We'll pick you up at ten tomorrow. Lord V said that you would need to go shopping."

Harry nodded his head silently. He didn't know how to reply. Stan's words from a minute ago were echoing in his head. _"You're in deep now. I doubt you'll ever get out."_ Stan led him up the porch and Harry began to take in his surroundings. He looked up at the house, he was supposed to live in. The front of the house had as much personality as a blank page. It was clean and geometric. Harry felt that it was just a box to put people in. The box that he was being put in by Lord V.

They reached the front door which was metallic and opened with both a key pad and biometric scanner. Stan tapped a sequence of keys on the keypad and then pressed his hand on the biometric scanner. A sudden click told Harry that the door was open. Harry wondered if he would ever know what password Stan had typed. Maybe never. Stan nudged Harry a bit and spoke,

"Go on. This is your house."

Harry asked the question before he had even thought about it,

"Does Lord V live here?"

Stan laughed gently and spoke,

"No, he doesn't. He bought this for you yesterday."

Harry's shock only grew. But why would Lord V buy a house this big for him? Why was Lord V being so benevolent? As far as he knew, Lord V could keep him a small apartment or a condo. He didn't have to purchase a house for him. Unless, Lord V wanted him to feel indebted, which he already felt.

Stan snapped his fingers,

"Don't think too much. Anyways I have to get moving. The front door's gonna be locked. You won't be able to get out. It's better that you get some sleep."

Harry spoke,

"Bye Stan. Thanks for the ride."

He stepped into the house and closed the door. Harry heard the click again which meant that the door was locked. He looked around and realized that the walls were fashionable shades of white and the floor polished concrete. The walls were decorated with the most astonishing paintings that he had ever seen. Each one had a myriad of colours that looked ready to drip out of the frame. They were all painted with such precise lines that they almost looked like a mosaic. The lines were curved yet sharply defined; they seemed to be stable but tumble at the same time.

Harry wrenched his eyes away from the breath-taking art and looked around. The couch was cream but inlaid with a fine green silk; snakes embroidered so delicately that they might have sat there and just sunk in, but Harry knew that they took hundreds of hours to sew. The white curtains were linen, the kind of white that was untouched by hands and devoid of dust. A cursory look to the right showed him the almost hidden cords that were used to open and close them. The only organic matter in sight were white lillies on the dark cherry coffee table.

Harry stepped out of the living room and decided to explore the house. The kitchen was large enough for an army of chefs, there were two ovens and acres of brown flecked white granite on which to prepare food. In the cupboards, there were pots and pans, spatulas and sieves. He opened the double doored refrigerator and found it fully stocked. Upstairs every room was equipped with a LED TV, a king-sized bed and a walk-in wardrobe.

Harry wondered why there were so many rooms. He just needed one. He picked the bedroom which had a window. He pulled off his shoes and socks and pushed them under the bed, afterwards he fell back on the bed. The mattress sunk under his weight. He was too exhausted to think so he closed his eyes. Harry reverently rubbed his fingers along the silken mattress. He pressed his cheek to the cool, velvet pillows. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft, like a billowing cloud. He toppled into it, relieved to rest his weary feet. Warmth and darkness enveloped him and soon he succumbed to the call of sleep.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry woke up with a start as he stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Cold sweat washed over his face and chest, his heart was trying to escape through his throat the first chance it could get. Slowly realization began to settle in and his heartbeat began to slow down. This was his new home but he felt that home wasn't the perfect word. Prison seemed more like it. He relaxed back on the soft sheets, and stared blankly at the morning light that trickled in through the blinds. After a few moments, he sat up and dragged his feet off the bed. Harry rubbed his knuckles onto his eyes. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He watched his legs dangle above the off-white polyester carpet and wondered how he was going to make it through this. He looked up at the clock and decided that he had some time to shower and shave.

Twenty minutes later, Harry stood in front of the full view mirror propped on the wall in his room. He was dressed in his boxers and seriously contemplating getting back in the clothes he had been wearing for the past two days. He made his way to the walk-in wardrobe and looked around in it. Harry had been expecting it to be empty but it wasn't. It was fully stocked with dress shirts, T-shirts, pants, jeans, watches, shoes and socks. He even found a drawer full of cuff links. He wondered why Lord V wanted him to get more clothes. Harry shook his head. The man was a mystery and Harry didn't hope to understand him.

He pulled on a plain black T-shirt and a pair of faded denims and felt extremely comfortable in them. He didn't bother to contemplate on the fact about how well the clothes fit him. Harry pulled on a pair of socks and stepped into a pair of black sneakers. He hadn't dressed this casually since he had graduated. It had always been dress shirts and dress pants.

As soon as he was dressed up, the doorbell rang and he heard the door downstairs open. Harry's stomach grumbled. He definitely needed breakfast. Harry made his way downstairs and found Stan leaning in the doorway casually. Harry spoke first,

"Good Morning."

Stan greeted him in return. He looked in a hurry. Harry looked at the kitchen in disappointment and spoke,

"Well, I'm ready. Let's get going."

Harry stepped out the door and made his way to the black SUV gleaning brightly in the morning sun. Stan followed quickly after locking the house and opened the door for Harry. Harry got in the car and settled in his seat,

"Good morning, Ernie. How are you?"

Ernie turned back to look at Harry, smiled softly and then spoke,

"I'm well. What about you?"

Harry managed a little smile and then spoke,

"I'm fantastic."

Ernie frowned and turned to look back ahead. Stan got in the front seat and spoke,

"Did you have breakfast?"

Harry shook his head,

"What about dinner?"

Harry shook his head again. Stan sighed in frustration,

"Lord V warned me that you wouldn't eat. Let's get you some breakfast first."

Harry leaned back in his seat. This was beginning to seriously bother him. How could predict what he would or wouldn't do? Harry finally spoke,

"Can you take me home?"

Stan looked back at him with a confused look,

"You want to go back home? Did you forget something?"

Harry realized that Stan was talking about the house they had just left and corrected himself,

"I meant my other home."

Understanding flashed across Stan's face and he spoke,

"Nope. We can't. We can't take you anywhere until Lord V approves it."

Harry sighed in resignation and closed his eyes. Of course, it was going to be this way. He would need approval for everything. The car came to a halt. Harry couldn't catch a glimpse of where they were because of the tinted windows. Stan opened the door and Harry stepped out and found himself in front of a café. The tiny café huddled despondently among the huge city buildings. Washed out under the sunny sky. Hundreds of people rushed by it, outside on the crowded street. Harry couldn't help but grin. He was happy that Stan had brought him here instead of some high-end restaurant.

Harry pushed open the door and the half a dozen customers glanced up at him as the door swung open. the interior of the café was warm and cheery, with bright lights and colourful walls. The customers returned to their conversations as the door swung closed. Stan and Ernie were right behind him. They occupied a table in the corner. Stan finally spoke,

"We usually come here for breakfast."

Harry nodded silently. He liked the place. A waitress made their way towards them and asked for their orders. Harry ordered a croissant and hash browns with tea. Stan and Ernie ordered bacon and eggs with black coffee. Harry's stomach grumbled again as he waited for the food to arrive. He was definitely starving.

The food arrived and it didn't take Harry long to wolf it down. He was sipping his tea in silence when Stan's cell phone rang. Stan wiped his hands on a napkin and fished out the phone. Harry looked at the phone and with a painful pang realized that it was his. It was the one Sirius had given him a few days ago. Harry felt extremely helpless as he realized that he wasn't even allowed a cell phone.

Stan held the phone out so that Harry could see who was calling,

"Should I take it?"

Harry didn't want Sirius to know where he was. He didn't want Sirius to get worried. He finally spoke,

"No."

Stan noticed the pained expression on Harry's face and handed him the phone,

"Talk to him but don't give anything away."

Harry didn't know how he was supposed to talk to Sirius and what he was supposed to say to him. Sirius had been the only person he could express his feelings to. He was the only real friend he had. Harry knew that if anyone could read him perfectly, it was Sirius. He knew Sirius had always been able to hear the pain his voice, he had always been able to see the hurt in his eyes. He was the only one who had ever given a damn about him. How was he going to lie to him?

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry took the phone from Stan and took the call,

"Hey, Sirius. How are you?"

Sirius was practically shouting and Harry had to pull the phone away from his ear just so his eardrums wouldn't be shattered,

"Where the hell are you, Harry? I've been calling you since last night. I even checked your apartment."

Harry felt concern bubble in his chest,

"What's wrong?"

Harry heard Sirius sigh,

"Your mother woke up last night. She's been asking for you constantly."

Harry felt the breath knocked out of him at that. He knew his expression was one of fear and utter desperation because Stan and Ernie were frowning at him. Harry shook his head and spoke,

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just promise me that you'll take care of her."

Sirius sighed again and then said,

"I will, Harry. Just get here ASAP."

Harry ended the call and handed the cell phone back to Stan. Stan pocketed it and spoke,

"What's wrong?"

Harry leaned back in his seat,

"My mom woke up after the surgery."

Stan's frown deepened,

"You know we can't…..."

Harry raised his hand and said,

"I'm not asking you to take me to her."

Harry sat in silence with his eyes closed. He had gotten himself into this. He had known it would be like this. His heart was screaming though. The urge to cry was chaotic and powerful. The temptation to give into the urge was just too strong. But Harry forced his emotions under his control. He refused to curl up and cry like his body wanted him to. This was his doing and he would not regret it. It would pass. Atleast his mother was alive and well. His sacrifice was worth it. This was not in vain. The only thing he should be feeling is gratitude towards Lord V for everything that the man had done.

Stan and Ernie finished their breakfast and they were on their way again. Harry couldn't stop thinking about his mother but he knew that he had to stop. He couldn't let his emotions show, no matter what.

Shopping was a dull affair. Harry had never liked it. The shop clerk had turned out to be extremely flirtatious and that soured the experience further. In the end, Harry grabbed as many dark form fitting shirts and pants as he could and proceeded to check out. He handed the cashier the credit card, who examined it and then slid it back towards Harry,

"Thank you for shopping here, Mr. Potter."

Harry stared dumbstruck at the cashier as he handed him the bags. The cashier merely smiled and turned to deal with another customer. Harry slipped the credit card in his wallet again and left the shop with his hands full of bags. He was just making his way towards the exit when something caught his eye. Without thinking he moved into the shop and bought it. He was met with the same reaction from the cashier when he had handed him the credit card. He slipped the black velvet box in his pocket and reached the car.

Stan took the bags from him and placed them in the trunk. Once Stan had gotten back in the car and they were off, Harry pulled out the box from inside his pocket and opened it. He stared down at the intricately designed gold cufflinks nested atop a black silk bed. They were shaped as snakes, encrusted with emeralds. Two rubies served as the eyes of the snakes. Harry had no idea why he had been drawn to them but he had just reacted on impulse and bought them. They had cost a small fortune and Harry was beginning to regret his decision now. Well he hadn't bought them for himself anyway. He had bought them for Lord V. It felt awkward now though. He had bought Lord V a present with his money. Harry decided not to think about it and closed his eyes.

He was tired of being driven around. His mind was fixated on his mother. How was she? Was she awake or asleep? Would she still be asking about him? They had pulled over in front of a small restaurant for lunch. He had no appetite. But Stan and Ernie had all but force fed him.

Harry was aching to be back indoors, somewhere he could just break down but that was not to be. Stan and Ernie had locked him in the car as they had left to get some errands done. Harry decided that he wouldn't be going home anytime soon so he pulled off his jacket, bundled it up and placed it on the back seat as a makeshift pillow. Harry swung his legs over the seat, rested his head on the jacket and laid back on the seat. He pulled off his glasses and laid them on his chest. He was glad that the backseat was roomy as he stretched his arms.

He woke up with a start and shot up,

"Morning, sunshine. Did you get your beauty sleep?"

Stan's voice sounded distant. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and began to grope around for his glasses. Stan handed them to them and Harry put them on instantly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Harry could hear Stan smiling,

"Couple of hours."

That shocked Harry and he swung his legs off the seat and sat up straight. He glanced out the tinted window and even though he couldn't see much, he knew that the sun had set. Stan tossed him a water bottle. Harry thanked Stan and drank. The water seemed to awaken him further and Harry felt fully alert,

"Where are we?"

Stan replied quietly,

"The Shrieking Shack."

Harry felt afraid. Perhaps it was dread, but not quite. This was his fate. This was what his new life was. He would never wish it away because his mother was alive and well. Harry would gladly accept all this now. He convinced himself that he was already settling in,

"Is Lord V expecting me?"

Stan and Ernie shook their heads together,

"No, we're waiting for him."

Harry picked up his crumpled jacket from the seat, straightened it out and put it on. He combed his fingers through his hair. During the process, he noticed that Stan was smirking,

"You look presentable enough, Doll."

Harry nearly snorted at the new nickname. He didn't really think he was that good looking. If anything, the glasses he wore should make him less appealing. Harry shrugged away the topic and wondered when Lord V would arrive.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry knew that Lord V had arrived when Stan jumped out of the car and opened the door. Lord V got in the car and Stan closed the door respectfully. Harry caught a sideways glance at Lord V. The man was dressed in his usual plain black robes, black gloves and that awful mask that covered his face. Harry felt extremely curious to see the man's face,

"How was your day, Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and met Lord V's crimson gaze. They were lenses. Harry wondered what his real eyes were like,

"It was good, Sir."

Lord V took in Harry's attire. It was dark in the car but it wasn't difficult to make out his clothes. But even though, Harry was dressed up casually, he was tense. Lord V could see the tension in Harry's shoulders,

"Has he been this tense all day?"

Harry realized that Lord V had directed that question towards Stan and Ernie,

"No, My Lord. He was asleep a few minutes ago."

Harry felt extremely embarrassed at that. Why had he even fallen asleep in the first place? Lord V turned his attention back to Harry,

"I am glad that you managed to rest. It shall be a long night."

Harry didn't know if that was meant to soothe him or aggravate him. But Harry felt more aggravated than appeased. He looked out the tinted window to distract himself but it wasn't working. Harry didn't want to think about all the things he would have to do for Lord V. The car came to a halt after a few minutes. Stan opened the door for Lord V. Lord V stepped out and Harry got out as well. He realized that they were standing outside the house Lord V had gotten for him.

Lord V was already making his way to the door when Harry snapped out of his thoughts and ran to catch up with him. He realized that the front door was already open and Lord V stepped through. Harry followed suite. His heart was hammering in his chest. He hadn't expected to come here with Lord V.

Lord V entered the living room and looked around. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Severus Snape standing there. Harry leaned back against the wall. His heart was beating at a million miles an hour and he was hyperventilating again. What was it about the man that unsettled him so much?

"Breathe, Harry."

Lord V's fingers dug painfully into his arm. He pulled him to the couch and dropped him on it. Harry was still finding it difficult to breathe,

"Severus Snape shall be your psychiatrist. You shall be having regular sessions with him."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He tried again and succeeded,

"I'm not crazy."

Lord V was standing behind the couch and rested his hand on his shoulder,

"The sessions are to mentally prepare you for what I require from you."

Harry understood what Lord V meant,

"I don't need this."

Lord V squeezed his shoulder tightly and spoke,

"Refusal is not an option."

Harry rose to his feet and turned around to face Lord V,

"My mind, body and soul are at your disposal, Sir. But please I don't need a psychiatrist."

Lord V tilted his head and regarded Harry. Finally, he turned his attention to Snape and spoke,

"What are the odds that he will have a panic attack as soon as I lay my hands on him?"

Snape contemplated the question for a while and then replied,

"The odds are remarkably high, My Lord."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but couldn't speak. Snape was right. Lord V was right. But, he couldn't afford to talk about his past. He couldn't relive all those moments again. Because he would lose himself forever if he did. He wouldn't survive. He realized that Lord V was reading his face and he hesitantly bowed his head to hide his expressions. Lord V finally spoke,

"Hypnotize him."

Harry's stomach dropped and he took a few steps back in disbelief,

"You can't be serious."

Harry wanted to run but he couldn't move anymore. He was frozen to the spot with fear. It drained all hope, dreams and feeling from within him replacing them with a feeling of despair, hopelessness and most of all, terror. Its claws cut through his body and wrapped around his brain. It choked the breath from his lungs and left his body dry heaving, desperately trying to rid him of all this. Black mist swirled at the edges of his mind, drawing him into its open arms and salty tears spilled over onto his cheeks leaving a tight, dry feeling.

Snape drew closer to him and pushed him back on the couch. Harry closed his eyes and struggled to get himself under control. But he couldn't. Hypnosis wasn't an option. Especially hypnosis for what Lord V required was a terrifying thought. Harry couldn't even imagine it. Lord V drew closer to him and quietly whispered in his ear,

"The sessions or the hypnosis? Decide now."

Harry closed his eyes tightly. He was standing between the devil and the deep blue sea. Both options weren't acceptable to him,

"Please, Sir. I won't have a panic attack."

Lord V chuckled softly,

"You will and you know it."

Harry bowed his head in defeat. He had to make a choice and he had to make it now. There was no way in hell that he was going to relive his past with Snape during those sessions. But how could he allow himself to be hypnotized and used? He didn't want to be used at all. But he had expected this. Lord V owned him so why wouldn't be use him? There was nothing stopping the man from just claiming him physically and leaving him to be mentally tortured by his past. The fact that he had went through the trouble to hire a psychiatrist for him proved that the man cared about his well-being at some level. But if the man truly cared then he wouldn't even touch him. Who was he kidding? He should graciously accept the small mercy that Lord V was offering and be happy with it,

"Hypnosis then."

Lord V smirked victoriously and signaled Snape to get to work.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry's nerves were frayed to the quick. In his building anxiety, he constructed elaborate rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, but still the nagging voice in the back of his mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead. He could feel Lord V's gaze on him and he bowed his head. He could hear Snape unzipping his bag and pulling out something.

Harry found it extremely difficult to breathe. It took him all his strength to stop himself from trembling. Snape held out a prescription bottle to him and Harry took it unsteadily,

"What's this?"

Harry read the label, Codeine with Tylenol. They were painkillers. But what did these have to do with hypnosis? Snape replied,

"Just take two."

Harry didn't make a move to open it,

"Can you at least tell me what you're doing to me? It's not like I'm going to resist it. I think I have a right to know."

Snape sighed in exasperation. Lord V finally spoke,

"They are going to increase your susceptibility to hypnosis. Codeine is a tested enhancer"

Harry felt extremely uneasy. He was outright terrified. He drew in a deep breath and steadied himself. He fumbled with the cap and finally managed to open the bottle,

"I need water."

Snape shook his head and Lord V spoke,

"No water, Harry. Take the pills. Let them dissolve in your mouth."

Harry put two of the pills into my mouth and leaned back on the couch. He gripped his thighs tightly to stop his hands from shaking. Lord V stepped closer to him and took a seat beside him on the couch. He spoke in a calming monotone,

"You have to relax, Harry. That's the key. Are you feeling the codeine yet?"

The pills had broken up over his tongue and filled his mouth with an acrid taste. Harry grimaced at the taste. His sole focus was to stop his body from trembling. Minutes passed in silence. No one spoke. He knew Lord V and Snape were waiting for the painkillers to start affecting him and Harry felt that it had started. He looked down at the carpet and he could feel the effects of the painkillers beginning to move through him. He squeezed his eyes shut and balled his fists but it was too late. Lord V spoke again in that same calm monotonous voice,

"Just relax, Harry, let it take you."

Harry could feel his survival instincts kicking in. This wasn't right. How had he even allowed Lord V to do this to him?

"How is it feeling now, Harry? A little light-headed?"

Harry didn't reply but he knew the answer was yes. He felt like he was beginning to slip into a void of darkness, a boat going over the falls. All the while Lord V just watched, talking in his calm monotone, using his name often,

"Let it work itself through you, Harry. Just enjoy these moments."

Harry fought hard to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to slip into that darkness,

"Now close your eyes. Go ahead. Nothing's going to happen. You're safe, Harry."

Harry couldn't help it. His eyelids were drooping. He tried to distract himself. He stared at the bright paintings on the walls but the fatigue still grabbed him and took him under. He closed his eyes,

"That is wonderful, Harry. Excellent. Do you feel relaxed now?"

Harry nodded, then he felt Lord V's gloved hand take his wrist,

"Perfect, Harry. Now I do not want you to feel any pain. No pain, Harry. No matter what happens here, you will not feel any pain, do you understand that?"

Harry nodded his head again,

"Yes."

His eyes were still closed and his chin was resting on his chest but he was totally aware of his surroundings. It was as if his mind and body had separated. It was as if he was looking down from above at himself.

"Open your eyes now, Harry."

He did as he was told and saw Lord V standing before him. Snape handed Lord V a long steel needle. Harry knew that his face must have reflected the inner fear he was feeling because Lord V spoke,

I'm going to prick your hand with this needle. The standard method of testing for hypnotic trance is to prick the skin with a pin after placing the suggestion. If you react, then the hypnosis is not working. If you show no signs of feeling the pain, then you are under trance conditions."

He wanted to pull his wrist away from Lord V's hand. His mind could no longer send messages to his body. He sat motionless and could only watch as Lord V, matter-of-factly, pressed the point of the needle into his palm. He repeated the procedure with two of his fingers. Harry made no move to stop it,

"That's good, Harry. I think you are ready for me now."

Harry wasn't ready. He was far from it. The first signs of the panic arrived. It started out as a discomfort in his chest, a feeling in his brain like excess caffeine. Then it set in deeper. Harry felt the urge to run, escape, hide. It was no different than when he was a child fearing the belt, the crop or whatever Mr. Crouch came to torture him with. His brain couldn't understand the passage of time, didn't know how old the trauma was, or how old he was. The panic grew stronger as his mental faculties gave way to emotions. He wanted to jump right out of his skin. He felt just like a child again, shaking, terrified. The constricted feelings grew, as if he was strangled by just the air about him.

But he hadn't moved. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He knew that if it weren't the trance over him, he would have been screaming, shouting, hyper ventilating. He was struck by how right Lord V had been. Lord V was whispering soothing words to him. He was tracing soothing patterns on his wrists and Harry felt the panic subside. He desperately wanted to believe Lord V's words. He wanted to believe him when he had said that there would be no pain. That he wouldn't feel any pain no matter what happened. Harry felt himself oddly inclined towards Lord V's soft words and before he knew it Lord V had wrapped an arm around his waist,

"Stand up, Harry."

Harry's body obeyed readily. He rose to his feet but swayed dangerously. His head was spinning from the painkillers,

"Lean on me."

Harry instantly leaned into Lord V's shoulder,

"Walk."

Lord V guided him up the steps and towards the bedrooms. Harry was perfectly aware of what was coming but he couldn't stop his feet from moving because Lord V had told him to walk. There wouldn't be any pain. Harry kept repeating that in his head over and over again.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Lord V led Harry past the bedroom he had slept in last night and into an another. Once inside, Lord V spoke,

"Stand still, Harry."

Harry halted and stood still. Somehow it felt good not to be in control. It felt good to be commanded. Lord V stepped closer to him and gently caressed his cheek with his gloved finger,

"You are beautiful, Harry."

Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat at the statement. It was a curse. Because whenever someone had said that to him, they had all the intentions to defile him and leave him in ruins. Crouch had said that to him countless times and he had fulfilled his intentions. Greyback had said it to him and he would have succeeded if he hadn't been murdered first. And now Lord V was telling it to him and he knew what was coming.

He wanted to close his eyes but his mind had no authority over his body. He was nothing more than a marionette and Lord V was the Puppet Master.

Lord V stood in front of Harry and regarded him with rapt attention. He had waited for this moment for years and it was finally here. He had Harry, standing in front of him with all his fragile beauty, his for the taking. His body was enflamed with lust and desire. When he spoke next, his voice was low and deep,

"Take off your jacket."

Harry's body reacted immediately and he shrugged out of it jacket.

Lord V looked at Harry and licked his lips. He looked even wonderful in the T-shirt and denims,

"Pull of your shirt."

Harry obeyed again. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Harry became more self-conscious as he realized that he was half undressed and he was certain that it wouldn't take Lord V long to get him out of his remaining clothes. For the first time, he felt extremely curious about seeing what Lord V looked like underneath the mask and those robes. He really wanted to feel Lord V's hands without those gloves in the way. He wondered if these thoughts were because of the hypnosis. But they weren't. These thoughts belonged to him and the desire that he was feeling right now had nothing to do with being hypnotized. But he probably wouldn't have felt all those things if he wasn't under hypnosis. He would probably have had a flashback, followed by a panic attack and by now he would have passed out.

Lord V turned and picked up a black silk drawstring bag from the bed. He opened it and pulled out a length of black silk rope from inside it. Harry looked it and knew what was coming. Of course, Lord V would never let him look at him. He was going to be restrained and blindfolded just like the day he had made him sit in a couch and observed him silently. This time he didn't need a verbal order for his body to react. He slowly crossed his arms behind his back.

Lord V stepped behind him and slowly traced his gloved finger over Harry's back. Harry would have shuddered if it was possible and he would have gasped if he had been allowed to. Lord V restrained his hands with the utmost care. The rope was loose enough, so that it wouldn't dig in his wrists and it was tight enough, so that his wrists couldn't get free. Lord V made his way back to the bag and this time the item he pulled out was a black silk blindfold. In no time, Lord V had covered his eyes with the smooth material and tied it behind his head.

Harry was lost in the dark and there was something sensual about it. He could only rely on his ears now to tell him what was going on around him. He heard the rustle of clothing and he had a feeling that Lord V had discarded his robes. Soon enough he felt a soft finger trace a circle at the nape of his neck and make its way down his spine. Lord V's touch was electric and it was making his heart hammer in his chest and his blood boil with desire,

"I want to hear you, Harry."

Harry could only gasp out as his body burned with desire. This was certainly different from all his encounters. It was so gentle yet sinister at the same time. For the first time, he didn't feel threatened or afraid. He was certain that Lord V wouldn't hurt him. He had told him that he wouldn't hurt him and Harry believed it.

Lord V was about to claim Harry's wonderfully gentle lips when his gaze caught something on the floor. He drew closer to it and picked up the black velvet box from the floor, which apparently had fallen out of Harry's jacket pocket. He opened it and he felt breathless as he saw the intricate cufflinks and spoke,

"Harry, when did you get these cufflinks?"

He saw Harry's cheeks flush pink and Lord V couldn't help but grin. Harry spoke in a voice filled with embarrassment,

"I got them today…. for you, Sir"

Lord V's grin widened at that. Harry had gotten something for him. They were beautiful but they were nothing in comparison to Harry,

"I would prefer it if you put them on me."

Harry would have ducked his head or ran from the room if he would have been able to but instead he could just stand there and blush. He wanted to say something else but wondered if he would be able to speak. Lord V had said that he had wanted to hear him,

"Do you like them, Sir?"

Lord V chuckled softly and drew closer to Harry. In an instant, he had claimed those perfect lips. Harry gasped out at the contact and instantly Lord V deepened the kiss. He didn't like the fact that Harry stood motionless like a statue but it was necessary. Harry would never have been able to understand these feelings if he wasn't under the trance. He was certain that Harry wouldn't need to be entranced the next time. He could feel that Harry was pliable to his touch. He was more than willing to be taken and he fully intended to take him now. He was done waiting, done craving. He pulled his lips away from Harry and spoke,

"I adore them, Harry."

Slowly he led Harry to the bed and laid him down on his stomach. How long had he dreamt of this? For how long had he visualized this scene? Harry was the perfect prize and he was finally his. He discarded his clothing and finally pulled off Harry's denims and his boxers. Harry moaned and groaned every time his fingers brushed his skin. The sounds alone were enough to push him off the edge.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry had his eyes open underneath the blindfold as he lay on his stomach with his head turned to the side on the pillow. Lord V's finger tips were electric, they had to be, because wherever they touched his skin, it tingled with a frenzy of static. As Lord V's hands moved over his skin his body had a transitory paralysis, his heart stopped beating, his lungs stopped breathing and his mind tried to process the pleasure. Lord V's head moved around to his left ear and he whispered,

"Breathe for me, Harry."

Harry gasped and drew in a shaky breath. Lord V's presence was immense and intimidating and yet, Harry realized that he touched him as if he were fragile. Harry felt the ghosting touch of his lips at his temple. Heat suddenly exploded between them, causing Harry's skin to flush.

Lord V drew in a breath through his nose, then slowly grazed his teeth along Harry's jaw. He nearly lost himself then and spoke out every secret he had ever held from Harry. Instead he spoke. His voice was a low, gravelly rumble and had the same effect as fire.

"I don't trust myself around you."

A whimper slipped through Harry's lips. A moment later, Lord V turned him over and his mouth covered his. When Lord V deepened the kiss, Harry felt him everywhere. His body was pressed against his. Lord V murmured hoarsely,

"I have waited for this moment for so long."

Harry would never know how long he had waited for him. It had been years. The first real taste of him made me moan. He swept his tongue between Harry's lips in sensual passes,

"Kiss me, Harry."

Harry hadn't realized how badly he had wanted it until Lord V gave him the order. He threw himself into it and angled his head to deepen the kiss. He saw stars. Lord V's initial order kicked in and Harry had to wrench away to suck in some air. His lungs were burning up and a gasp filled them with air. His chest heaved. Harry swallowed a groan and exposed his neck to Lord V. Lord V trailed soft sensual kisses down his throat. Harry moaned softly and the kissed stopped. Lord V cupped his jaw and dipped down for another deep, toe-curling, hungry kiss.

Harry wanted to feel him up. kiss him and trace every dip and curve. He wanted to be out of the restraints and he would have struggled, if he wasn't under Lord V's trance. Lord V's mouth never left his. either leaving him breathless and panting or eliciting moans when he teased his neck with his tongue and grazing teeth. His hands were working him just by stroking his lower spine and the back of his neck. Harry couldn't help but imagine what would happen if Lord V ever did more than that.

Harry heaved a breath and a dizzy spell came over him. With a final kiss, Lord V turned him over again and embraced him from behind. His hands wandered across his torso and he nuzzled his neck,

"I have half a mind to inhale you."

Harry's stomach twisted with nerves. Had he ever wanted anything as much as he wanted this? His body was completely still but he was fully aware that he would be trembling uncontrollably if he wasn't under hypnosis. Harry felt as if he would break with the desire. Completely shatter. His mind began to cower as the image of Mr. Riddle swam to the forefront of his mind. He frowned internally but the image vanished as Lord V turned his head to face him and kissed him languidly, passionately. Harry wanted reassurance. he wanted guidance. He was so tired, and he wanted to let go. He didn't want to worry and hurt anymore.

Harry was wrapped up in Lord V's strong arms, and he practically heard the crack he made in his internal armour. Could he really let go? Did Lord V really want him? For how long would he want him before he replaced him?

Lord V held Harry's in his arm and he felt reassured that Harry was finally his. He was here and no power on earth could ever stop him from claiming him. He could do so whenever he desired and oh, he desired it with all his heart but right now all he wanted was to hold Harry, feel him, kiss him and memorize every inch of his body,

"I want to hold you. Kiss you. All night, if you do not mind."

A drawn-out shiver travelled down Harry's spine, and he began to relax. He finally murmured,

"I want that."

Lord V brushed another kiss to his lips and whispered,

"Good. I can finally kiss you and I believe that it is the best feeling in the world."

Harry's body flushed, and he fought against a goofy grin. For the first time, he realized that kissing when smiling wasn't the easiest, and he had to keep kissing Lord V. It must have showed on his face because he heard Lord V let out a soft chuckle and touch his cheek,

"There are so many things I wish to tell you."

Harry slowly breathed out,

"Like what?"

This became their position for now. Harry had his head rested on the pillow while Lord V was splayed half on top of him, an elbow on the mattress to keep his upper body elevated, and the kisses continued. They went from soft and barely there to deep yet unhurried. Lord V's free hand never left his skin, whether it was tracing the curve of his neck, cupping his jaw, or stroking his sternum.

Lord V captured Harry's mouth in a hungry kiss. And Harry realized that Lord V knew how to use his tongue to reduce him to a useless puddle, a panting mess. Again, Harry felt the strong urge to free himself from the restraints so that he could feel Lord V's smooth skin under his fingers. His face expressions must have displayed his feelings again because Lord V softly murmured, breathing heavily,

"Let me savour this, Harry."

Lord V kissed him once more and then hugged him tightly. More tension rolled off of Harry, and he allowed himself to believe. For one moment, at least. he believed that Lord V wanted him. And he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Lord V too. Lord V pressed slow kisses along his neck, his hand traveling down his side and then Lord V was back with a sweet kiss to his lips and his fingers weaved into his hair,

"You are so beautiful. Do you know that? I have lost count of how many times I have wanted to tell you this."

Harry shook his head. He had never felt beautiful. He had always just considered himself cursed. Lord V held him to his chest and squeezed him gently. Next, he pulled the covers over them and snuggled Harry real tight. It was surprising to Harry how liberating it was to be restrained by him. Lord V sighed contentedly,

"I shall never get enough of you."

He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead,

"Sleep, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and his mind obeyed Lord V readily and shut down.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry was senseless under the influence of the painkillers and Lord V took the opportunity to kiss him more. He traced his finger over the scars on Harry's back and the sense of self-loathing returned to him. He had been unable to protect him and even though he had exacted revenge, it had done nothing to decrease it. His gaze took in the cuts on Harry's arm and he brushed his lips against them reverently. He was going to make the order pay for this.

He trailed feathery soft kisses down Harry's body. He felt him, touched him and confessed all his transgressions to Harry all night long. And when dawn broke, he felt as if a huge part of the burden, he had been carrying around in his heart, was lifted from his chest.

He rose to his feet and kissed Harry one more time. He didn't want to leave him right now. His heart was still yearning for more. But he reassured himself once again that Harry was his now. He was his forever now. He untied Harry's hands with extreme care and removed the blindfold. After that he dressed up and left Harry with a chaste kiss on the lips.

Harry woke up with a raging headache. Everything that had happened last night flashed in front of his eyes. Every feeling, every sensation felt as if it had been etched in his heart. Had that really happened or had it all been a dream. He wasn't dressed which was the first sign that all of it had really happened. He sat up straight and the covers pooled in his laps. He found a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the table. He popped two pills in his mouth and washed them down with the water. For a few minutes, he sat in silence with his head resting against the headboard and his eyes closed. He hadn't thought that Lord V would be so tender with him. He recalled everything that Lord V had said to him before he had fallen asleep and it made him feel warm inside. Did Lord V really want him that much? He remembered the all-consuming desire he had felt. Desire to kiss Lord V, desire to touch him, to see him, to feel every inch of him but most of all the desire to be consumed by him.

A knock on the door forced him out of his thoughts and he pulled the covers up to his chest. Stan's voice rang into the room,

"Are you up, Doll?"

Harry spoke,

"I'm awake. I'll be down in a bit."

Harry heard Stan's retreating footsteps and got out of bed. He picked up his discarded clothing from last night and placed them on the bed. He would probably have to do the laundry soon. After a quick shave and shower, he dressed up in a fresh pair of jeans and a black T-shirt and grabbed his jacket from last night. He pulled on a pair of black low tops and after lacing them up, exited the room.

He found Stan and Ernie in the kitchen. They were cooking and Harry found the sight extremely odd. Stan turned around just as he was entering the kitchen and smiled brightly,

"Good Morning, Doll. How are you feeling?"

Harry smiled back,

"Good."

It was true. He was feeling good after so many days. Stan handed Harry a plate laden with scrambled eggs and toast and told him to eat. So, he wordlessly made his way to the dining table and had his breakfast. Halfway through, Stan and Ernie joined him. He was beginning to realize that he enjoyed their presence. But maybe they didn't enjoy his,

"I'm so sorry for all this. It must be so difficult for you guys."

Stan looked up at him and frowned,

"You're not exactly a difficult person to deal with, hon. You're easy on the eyes and you're not a chatterbox. So technically you're every driver's wet dream."

Harry chuckled at that and felt some of the tension, he had been feeling, leave him. The rest of the breakfast passed in amicable silence. Harry got up and gathered the dirty dishes from the table before Stan could. He was placing them in the sink when Stan joined him in the kitchen,

"You're going to visit your mother, today."

Harry dropped the glass he had been holding and it crashed to the floor. Stan immediately held his shoulders and spoke in a low, soothing voice,

"You have to get this out of the way. She has been demanding to see you ever since she woke up."

Harry slumped back against the counter,

"What am I going to say to her?"

Stan kept a hold on his shoulders and continued to soothe him.

"The Dark Lord is going to talk you through it."

He didn't know why but it did put his mind at ease. He nodded his head and spoke,

"Okay."

Stan pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. He held it out to Harry. Harry took it and held it to his ear. Lord V's familiar voice reached Harry's ear and he felt all the tension leave his body,

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry willed himself to talk,

"I'm fine, Sir."

Lord V remained silent for a while. Harry wondered if he was assessing his answer and then he spoke,

"I assume Stan has told you about today's agenda. You shall visit with your mother and you shall sell her the story I am about to tell you. Tell me, will you be able to do this?"

Harry knew he had no choice. He had to do this because his mother was alive because of this man and he belonged to him now,

"It won't be a problem, Sir. You own me and it's my responsibility to do your bidding."

He heard Lord V's breath catch at that statement and almost instantly he heard Lord V recover,

"Good, Harry. So, you are going to tell your mother that you landed a job as a business reporter with The Daily Prophet and extensive travel is one of the job requirements. Stan will furnish you with the necessary proof to sell your story. Do you understand?"

Harry felt a bit overwhelmed but he knew he had to do this. It shouldn't be difficult since he would have proof, even though it would be fake. And it was definitely better than telling his mother that he had sold himself to save her,

"I understand, Sir."

Lord V spoke again,

"Spend the day with her and try to relax, Harry. I shall see you tonight."

Harry didn't know why the thought of seeing Lord V at night thrilled him. But he didn't care about the reason, he just cared about the fact that he enjoyed Lord V's presence.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry left the dishes in the sink. He would deal with them later. He made his way out of the kitchen and found Stan waiting for him in the doorway. He held out the phone to him but Stan shook his head,

"You can keep that now."

Harry slipped it in his pocket and followed Stan out. He got in the SUV. He was getting nervous. How was he going to face his mother? Well just like he had smiled for her and acted normal when he had been abused everyday by Mr. Crouch. She hadn't been able to tell then. She wouldn't be able to tell now. But Lord V wasn't like Mr. Crouch. If anything, he was the exact opposite. Lord V had had him under a trance and in his bed. He could have taken advantage of him last night. But he had been nothing but gentle with him last night and treated him with utmost care. That had increased the man's respect in his eyes tenfold.

Again, he was reminded of Mr. Riddle. He had thought of him last night as well when Lord V had been kissing him. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to apologize for everything he had done because he knew that he had betrayed him and disappointed him. Mr. Riddle had trusted him and placed his faith in him and he had given him nothing but disappointment in return. Harry felt his heart ache when the hurt expression on Mr. Riddle's swam to the forefront of his mind. He had never wanted it to be like that. Mr. Riddle had meant the world to him ever since he had taken him in his arms at the funeral. He had given him something to strive for, something to live for, something to help him make it through that year of abuse. He knew that he had to make things right. He wondered if Lord V would allow him to meet him. Stan's voice brought his train of thought to an abrupt hail,

"You're crying, doll."

Harry raised his hand to his cheeks and felt the wet tears there. How hadn't he realized that he had started crying. He wiped them away,

"I'm fine."

Stan extended a box of tissues to him. Harry thanked him and pulled one out. He wiped them away and tried to look out of the tinted windows. The car came to a halt. Harry wondered if they had reached the hospital already. But that wasn't possible. Stan inquired in a soft voice,

"What kind of flowers does your mother like?"

Harry's eyes widened at the question,

"White lilies. But why are you asking?"

Stan chuckled,

"You aren't going to visit your mother empty handed."

Stan stepped out of the car and returned a few minutes later with a huge bouquet of white lilies in his hand. He handed them to Harry and Harry couldn't help but breathe in the delicate scent. It felt soothing. The car began moving again and this time when it came to a halt. Harry was certain that they had reached the hospital. Stan began talking,

"Your mother is going to be discharged today so you'll get to take her back home. Your apartment has been cleaned up, so it wouldn't look like you haven't been living there for a while and the caregiver, that has been hired will be waiting for you and your mother at the apartment. We'll pick you up from your apartment at eight tonight."

Stan handed him a Press ID and some money. Harry looked at the ID closely. It looked authentic and Harry was confident that his mother would believe him. Harry slipped the money and the ID in his wallet, thanked them and exited the car.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he walked through the busy corridors crowded with people, patients and doctor. The smell of disinfectants was thick in the air and Harry was glad he wouldn't ever have to return here again. He reached the door, his mother was residing in and with a deep breath pushed it open.

Harry stepped into the room and found his mother seated on the edge of the hospital bed with a forlorn expression her face. She looked up and as soon as her eyes landed on him, her expression changed entirely. The joy was evident in her green eyes as she rose to her steadily and made her way towards him.

Soon enough Harry found himself lost in her embrace,

"Harry, where have you been?"

Harry buried his face in her shoulder, her dark, red hair tickled his face. How could he have ever lived without her? Harry felt his gratitude and respect towards Lord V increase tenfold and he was glad he had sold himself. It had all been worth it. He slowly spoke,

"I've been working, mom."

His mother pulled away from the embrace and asked him tentatively,

"Working where?"

Harry met her gaze and spoke,

"I left Death Pharmaceuticals, Mom. I'm working as a business reporter at The Daily Prophet now."

Harry watched her asses his answer and then she spoke,

"Prove it."

Harry sighed out. He had known this would happen and it was apparent that Lord V had known as well. He pulled out the Press ID from his wallet and handed it to her. She observed it closely and then smiled brightly. Harry felt relieved because he had passed her scrutiny and her smile indicated that she believed him,

"I'm so happy."

Harry hugged her again,

"I love you, Mom."

She rubbed his back,

"I love you too, Son. Now get me out of here. You have no idea how sick I am of these walls."

Harry laughed softly,

"Let me get rid of the paperwork. Then we can go home."

She kissed his cheek and handed him his ID,

"Hurry up."

Harry nodded and stepped out of the room to get rid of the paperwork. It didn't take long and he was back in his mother's room in under half an hour. His spirits had been dampened and he felt crestfallen when the doctor had handed him his mother's chemotherapy schedule. But when he stepped into the room and saw his mother, he just folded the schedule and pocketed it. She was practically beaming and Harry was glad that she was so happy. He picked up her bag and opened the door for her,

"After you, Mom."

His mother was dressed in a pink blouse and a floral skirt and she looked stunning. Harry felt his heart ache when he imagined what the chemotherapy sessions would do to her but they were important. The doctor had told him that they were needed to get rid of any remaining tumours. Harry pushed his hands into his pockets as he walked beside his her.

Once they were outside the hospital, he watched his mother as she drew in a deep breath,

"I want to go to Hyde Park."

Harry hailed a cab. That was better than going home. He opened the door for her and once she had gotten in, he got in beside her and shut the door. He told the cabbie where to go and leaned back the seat. He was almost missing Stan and Ernie right now. He watched his mother looking out the window with a look of wonderment in her eyes. She was glowing with joy and every passing minute made Harry feel more and more satisfied with the decision he had made.

Hours later, they were seated in the terrace of the Serpentine Bar and Kitchen and stared at the quaint lake. He loved the peace and he felt more relaxed than he had felt in a long time. Harry heard his cell phone ring and he fished it out to find an unknown number on the screen. His mother looked at him inquisitively as he held the phone to his ear and took the call,

"Hello."

Lord V's silky-smooth voice reached Harry and he relaxed,

"How is your day going, Harry? How are you and where are you?"

Harry found it difficult to reply because the concern in Lord V's voice was making his heart explode with joy,

"I'm fine, Sir. I'm at Hyde Park. My mom needed some fresh air."

Harry heard the disapproval in Lord V's when he spoke next,

"Harry, you should have asked me for my permission. You have to understand that you cannot just wander around like that now. There are people who can hurt you. Take your mother to the apartment now and Stan will bring you to me afterwards at the time you agreed upon with him."

Harry closed his eyes. Why did he always end up disappointing everyone who placed their faith in him?

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Lord V ended the call without saying another word and Harry felt like crying. Why had he disappointed Lord V like that? Why hadn't he sought his permission or atleast informed him about where he was going? His mother's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his musings,

"Harry, who was that?"

Harry summoned up his well-rehearsed smile and spoke,

"That was my boss. I have to get back to work soon but before that I have to get you home."

His mother frowned,

"You can't have one day off?"

Harry cupped her face in his hands,

"Mom, I just got this job and after the health allowance I used up and the advance salary that I requested, I really should be grateful to them instead of asking for a leave."

She seemed to understand and then rose to her feet. Harry stood up as well and they departed from the park.

An hour later, they were standing outside the apartment. Stan had said that the caregiver would be here so knocked on the door. He noticed the curious look his mother gave him. The door was opened. A young woman was standing in the doorway, a woman of such breath-taking beauty that the room seemed to have become strangely airless. She was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow. She beamed when she saw them and took his mother's hand and pulled her in gently,

"You must be Miss Lilly, Mr. Potter's mother."

Harry tried not to look too shocked. She was too beautiful to be a caregiver and Harry realized that he didn't even know her name. The woman led his mother to the couch and sat her down,

"I am Fleur Delacour, Mr. Potter hired me to take care of you."

Harry was relieved to know that he at least knew her name now. His mother was looking at him and Harry saw too many questions in her eyes. He made his way towards her and sat down beside her. Fleur smiled cordially,

"Would you like tea or coffee?"

His mother turned to Fleur and spoke softly,

"Tea will do, Dear."

Fleur went to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. Harry watched his mother turn to him and spoke,

"Explain this, Harry."

Harry made himself comfortable on the couch and spoke,

"Mom, my job requires me to travel a lot and I can't be here to take care of you. That's why I hired Fleur. She'll take care of you and keep you company."

Harry saw tears well up in her eyes and he hugged her gently,

"Don't cry, Mom. Please. I'm doing this for you."

She kissed his forehead,

"I understand, Harry. I'm not going to stop you."

Harry rested his head on her shoulder,

"I will come to visit you whenever I can and I will call. You won't even know that I'm gone."

She patted his head softly,

"Don't give me false hope, Harry. You never called me or visited me when you were in college. I'm pretty certain that you won't do it now."

Harry sighed out in defeat,

"I can't ever win an argument with you."

His mother laughed softly and Harry laughed with her. He still had some time with her and he decided that he would spend it wisely and cherish it to its fullest.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, zamik,** **PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry's day had been relatively peaceful despite the guilt that was still weighing heavy on his chest. He had talked to his mother for hours, reliving old memories of his dad and going through their photo album. She had brought up the topic of finding a girl and Harry had laughed it off. Because there was no room in his life for a girl. And if last night was any indicator, he wasn't interested in one anyway. He should be bothered by that. But he wasn't. Maybe because at some level he had always known that he was bisexual.

He had gotten to know Fleur better after he had tucked in his mother for a nap. She was an amazing person and Harry was sure she was perfect for his mother. He had given her the chemotherapy schedule and she had assured him that she would take care of his mother to the best of her abilities. He was just helping her with dinner when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He looked at the time and cursed,

"Oh damn, I have to go."

He hurried inside his mother's room, kissed her goodbye and then grabbing his jacket from the back of the sofa hurried out of the apartment.

He found the black SUV parked a few feet away and got in the back,

"I know I'm late. I really lost track of time."

Stan was grinning,

"Relax, doll. It's only been five minutes. How was your day?"

Harry was moving his hand through his hair and then he asked the question that had been burning in his mind all day,

"What happens if someone disappoints Lord V?"

Stan turned around and stared at him with a serious expression on his face,

"Did you do something?"

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat,

"Yes."

Stan frowned,

"I'm not sure how he'll treat you."

Harry felt the guilt worsen and he tensed up further,

"Well how does he treat people who do?"

Stan didn't reply and the rest of the drive was eerily silent. Harry had a thousand thoughts running in his mind and when the car came to a halt. Harry didn't even know what to do. Stan opened the door and Harry stepped out of the car,

"Good luck, doll."

Harry made his way straight through the club, up the flight of stairs and came to a halt outside Lord V's office. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for every outcome. Slowly he knocked on the door,

"Enter."

Lord V's tone was curt and clipped. And that terrified him further. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Lord V's gaze was focused on him and he ordered,

"Close the door."

Harry did as he was told, turned around and stood still with his gaze directed at his feet. Lord V crooked his finger in a come-hither motion and Harry stepped closer to him but didn't look up,

"You are aware of what you did?"

Harry nodded his head wordlessly. Lord V rose to his feet and swept closer to him. Harry resisted the urge to move back,

"On your knees, Harry."

Harry submitted instantly and dropped to his knees at Lord V's feet. He felt Lord V's finger weave through his hair and he spoke in a gentle voice,

"Apologize and assure me."

Harry let out a choked sob. He had been so ungrateful and he had to make it right,

"I'm so sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to disobey you. I just wasn't thinking. It won't happen again."

Lord V hooked his finger under his chin and tilted his head backward so that he was staring up, directly into Lord V's crimson gaze,

"I hope that it shall not. I would hate to punish you. But do not mistake my aversion to punishing you as a weakness. If you step out of line again, I shall not hesitate to discipline you. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded his head. Lord V traced his thumb over his lips,

"Say it."

Harry spoke,

"I understand, Sir."

Lord V bent down and kissed his forehead. Harry closed his eyes as the tender gesture melted away all his fears. He was never going to disappoint Lord V again. Slowly Lord V took his shoulders and raised him to his feet and sat him down on the couch. He poured him a glass of water and Harry took it with a thanks,

"Relax, Harry. Tell me about your day."

Harry held the glass in his hands and wondered where he was supposed to start. Was he supposed to give a brief summary or a detailed description? He was just lost in these thoughts when Lord V sat down beside him and gently caressed his cheek,

"I wish to hear everything from the moment you opened your eyes this morning to the moment when you knocked at my door."

And so, Harry started talking. He told Lord V everything, every tiny detail, every conversation topic and when he reached the part where his mother had suggested that he should get a girlfriend, Lord V chuckled softly,

"Do you want a girlfriend, Harry?"

Harry didn't miss the possessive undertone in his voice. He shook his head,

"No, Sir."

Lord V chuckled again and signalled him to continue. Harry told him the rest and surprisingly enough, Harry felt extremely relaxed when he finished,

"I am glad to hear that you enjoyed yourself, Harry."

Harry felt that he owed Lord V a thank you and so he spoke,

"Thank you, Sir. I wouldn't have had it without your permission."

Lord V rose to his feet and made his way back to his desk. He powered on his laptop and began working. Harry contemplated on what he was supposed to do. He wanted to do something,

"Sir, can I help you with something?"

Lord V looked at him from above his laptop screen,

"Are you bored, Harry?"

Harry knew that if he said yes that would mean that he was being ungrateful and didn't enjoy Lord V's company when in fact he did enjoy his company,

"I'm just not used to sitting idle. When I was in high school, I used to work in the library. When I left for college, I waited tables and washed cars. And after graduating, up until a few days ago, I was looking for a job. I got the perfect one. Mr. Riddle…"

Harry broke off in midsentence as he remembered his thoughts from this morning. He was wondering if he should ask Lord V for permission or not. Maybe it was too early,

"What are you thinking, Harry?"

Harry drew a deep breath. Maybe he should ask him now,

"Sir, I wanted to ask you for something?"

Harry felt Lord V's gaze intensify,

"Ask, Harry."

Harry was clutching his thighs tightly,

"I want your permission to meet Mr. Riddle."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	57. Chapter 57

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, zamik,** **PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry felt Lord V's intense gaze burning through him and he immediately regretted asking that question. Harry was about to speak when Lord V spoke,

"Harry, why do you wish to meet him?"

Harry kept his gaze fixed on the floor. He couldn't meet Lord V's gaze. The tone of Lord V's voice had been measured and controlled,

"I told you everything that happened, Sir. I want to make amends and make things right with him."

Lord V rose to his feet and Harry knew that he had messed up,

"I'm sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have asked."

Harry felt Lord V's gloved finger rest underneath his chin and raise his head up. He met that smouldering crimson gaze,

"Do not apologize. If I require an apology, I shall ask for it. You may visit Death Eater Pharmaceuticals tomorrow."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't expected Lord V to give him the permission so quickly. His face must have conveyed his shock because Lord V laughed softly and spoke,

"Harry, I am truly offended by your shock."

Harry opened his mouth to apologize but Lord V raised his hand and quietened him effectively,

"What did I tell you about apologizing, Harry?"

Harry shut his mouth and Lord V lowered his hand,

"Thank you, Sir."

Lord V returned to his seat and chuckled again,

"Your gratitude and loyalty is all that I require."

Harry leaned back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling,

"Sir, I would really like to do something for you."

He felt Lord V's gaze on him again and then spoke in a soft, gentle tone,

"What would you like to do?"

Harry pondered on that and spoke,

"I do have a degree in accounting, Sir. Maybe I can do something for you that concerns that field."

Harry looked up at Lord V and realized that his gaze was distant and his fingers were clasped together on the desk. He was thinking. Finally, a few minutes of silence Lord V spoke,

"Maybe you can resolve some financial discrepancies."

Harry brightened up at that prospect. Finally, he would have something to do. Maybe this was another chance to prove his worth,

"I won't disappoint you, Sir."

Lord V adored the happiness on Harry's face. He owned the best accountants in the world but if Harry wanted something he would make certain that he had it,

"When can I get started, Sir?"

Lord V fired off an email and then looked up at Harry,

"I shall have the files delivered to you tomorrow afternoon. You can start working after your meeting with Tom Riddle."

Harry felt as if his stomach was in knots. He was nervous about tomorrow. He was nervous about seeing Mr. Riddle again and how he would react. Maybe he would kick him out of the building at the first sight of him.

Lord V regarded the thoughtful expression on Harry's face and came up with a strategy of his own. For now, he had to snap Harry out of his thoughts,

"Harry, look at me."

Harry snapped back to attention and turned to meet Lord V's gaze,

"Come close to me, Darling."

Harry blushed red at the nickname and rose to his feet. He drew closer to Lord V and Lord V rose to his feet. He traced a gloved finger over Harry's lips and Harry's breath hitched at the touch,

"Would you like to go home, Harry?"

Harry gulped and tried not to panic but his heart was beating out of his chest and his mind was lost in a different time.

He was in Crouch's arm, his thin, bruised body wrapped up by his and his fingers traced his lips, his warm breath tickled his ear as he whispered,

"Harry, you're not going to tell anyone. You know what will happen if you tell anyone, don't you?"

Harry nodded his head shakily. Every part of him was aching to cry but he wasn't allowed to cry. The pain in his back was still fresh and it would only grow worse if he cried. It always grew worse when he cried in front of him. He eyed the belt warily, that was lying on the nightstand. The heavy silver belt buckle stained with blood…...his blood.

Harry collapsed on his knees, he had his arms wrapped around himself tightly and he was trembling uncontrollably. His eyes were closed tightly and he was hyperventilating.

Lord V had seen it the pain on Harry's eyes before the flashback had begun. This was all his fault. Harry was broken because of him and he would never be whole again. NO. Harry would be fine. He was going to make certain of it. He should have been more careful. He should have been more careful. He should have known that a gesture so infinitesimally small could hurt Harry like this.

He knelt down in front of Harry and spoke without touching him,

"Harry, you're okay. Everything will be alright."

Harry's breathing calmed down to some extent. He slumped sideways but Lord V caught him. Harry was crying and shudders raked through his body. Lord V held him in his arms,

"It's over. That part of your life is over."

Harry continued to cry and then he screamed. Lord V tightened his hold on him. This was bad and it was getting worse. He cursed his own recklessness and lack of restraint. The sight of Harry always compelled him to touch him and he needed to control these compulsions better. This was why he had hypnotized Harry last night. He should have done it again before touching him like that.

He fished out his phone and dialled a number,

"STAN, GET THE CAR READY NOW!"

Harry wasn't anywhere near calming down. He would have to let go of Harry to get the sedatives in his drawer. He released his hold on Harry and Harry melted down to the carpet, unable to hold himself up any longer.

Lord V threw open his drawer. He didn't have an injection but he had some pills. He grabbed the container and poured a glass of water from the jug. He hurried back towards Harry and raised him back into a sitting position. He tucked one arm behind Harry's back to support hi and forced the pills in his mouth with the other, followed quickly by the water.

After a few minutes of struggling and screaming, Harry fell limp in Lord V's arms. He would have to carry Harry out from the back. Just like before, he picked Harry up in his arms. Harry weighed next to nothing and it was a cause of alarm. It was another thing he would have to correct. All the colour had drained from Harry's face, leaving him looking pale and ashen. He kissed his forehead,

"I am sorry, Harry. No number of apologies will ever fix what's been done to you."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, zamik,** **PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry woke up with a start and sat up straight. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and he had half expected to find himself in Mr. Crouch's bedroom. Relief washed over him and he collapsed back on the pillow. Was he ever going to get rid of his past? It seemed highly unlikely. He felt the weight of guilt settle heavily in his stomach and it made him feel nauseous. He had had a flashback in front of Lord V last night. Harry covered his face with his arm. He had disappointed Lord V yet again. As a child, he had never gotten the opportunity to get help. He had never told anyone about his ordeal except for one person. Denial. That was what he had been living in. Denial of the fact that he hadn't been fine. Denial of the fact that he needed help. Maybe he really ought to consider the psychiatrist option now. But no. He really couldn't live through those moments again. No one could ever cleanse him of the stains Mr. Crouch had left on him.

The cell phone started ringing and Harry picked it up from the side table and looked at the screen. He straightened up and took the call,

"Sir."

Lord V spoke and Harry noticed his voice was filled with concern,

"How are you, Harry?"

Harry moved his fingers through his hair,

"I'm sorry about last night, Sir."

Harry heard Lord V sigh in exasperation,

"What did I tell you about apologizing? It was not your fault, Harry."

Harry gripped the bed covers tightly in his free hand. It was his fault. He was broken in so many different ways and it wasn't fair to Lord V. He would never be able to pay Lord V back if he kept this up. He had to do whatever it took to make things right,

"I think I need help."

Lord V was silent for a while and then he spoke,

"Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head and spoke,

"Yes."

Harry heard Lord V breathe out a sigh of relief,

"We shall discuss this with Severus tonight."

Harry closed his eyes shut. Harry didn't know why but something about that man made him feel uncomfortable and unsettled

"Are you there, Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts,

"Yes, Sir."

Lord V spoke again,

"Do you still wish to go to Death Eater Pharmaceuticals?"

Harry slapped his hand over his forehead. How could he have forgotten about that,

"Yes. I do, Sir."

Lord V chuckled lightly,

"You should get ready then. I shall check up on you later."

Harry combed his fingers through his hair,

"Okay, Sir. I'll see you later then."

The call ended and Harry got out of bed. After a quick shave and a shower, he was dressed and ready to go. He made his way out of the room and was instantly greeted with the scent of Tea and baking.

In the kitchen, he found Stan and Ernie sitting around the kitchen Island and chatting. They both looked up at him as he entered,

"How are you feeling, Doll?"

Harry smiled weakly,

"I'm fine. How are you guys? And what's baking?"

Stan grinned impishly,

"We're fine. Muffins and cookies."

Harry's stomach grumbled. He was definitely starving,

"We thought you could do with some sweetness after what you went through last night."

Harry sat down on one of the stools,

"Was I that terrible?"

Stan nodded solemnly,

"You looked like you were dead when Lord V brought you to the car."

Harry tried to remember but he couldn't remember anything but the dark memories he had experienced. He was glad he had asked for help. This was getting out of hand,

"Can I ask you something, Doll?"

Harry nodded his head and hoped with all his heart that Stan wouldn't ask him about what was wrong with him,

"What happened to you?"

Harry didn't want to answer that. And he didn't want to lie either,

"I'm just messed up."

Stan shook his head,

"You're not. If you were messed up, Lord V wouldn't be so fond of you."

Harry crossed his arm on the counter and buried his face between them,

"What makes you think he's fond of me?"

Stan laughed loudly,

"Are you kidding me, Doll? Isn't it obvious? He NEVER gets concerned about anyone but he always seems to be concerned about you."

Harry couldn't help but blush. He was glad that Stan and Ernie couldn't see his face right now. Lord V seemed concerned about him but Harry doubted that it would last. He was Lord V's new possession and he was certain that Lord V would lose his interest in him soon enough. But Harry didn't care about that. This was his life and he would have to live like this for the rest of his life because he was certain that he would never be able to pay off the debt that Lord V held over him.

The timer went off and Harry heard Stan get up. He raised his head and watched as Stan pulled out the baking trays and placed them on the counter. Harry resisted the temptation to reach for one of the cookies,

"Where did you learn to bake?"

Stan grinned again,

"My granny."

Stan placed a plate loaded with cookies and double chocolate chip muffins in front of him,

"Bon appetit."

Harry picked up one of the muffins and took a bite. It melted on his tongue and Harry savoured the bittersweet taste of the chocolate,

"This is amazing."

Stan picked up one as well and so did Ernie. They enjoyed their breakfast and then Stan spoke,

"We should get going, Doll."

Harry nodded silently. The nervousness returned tenfold and he wondered how he was going to face Mr. Riddle.

The nervousness only got worse during the drive to Death Eater Pharmaceuticals and Harry felt extremely nauseous. Thankfully just when he thought that he was going to throw up his breakfast, the car came to a halt and Stan opened the door for him.

Harry avoided looking up at the building because he didn't want to feel any more remorse. Working here had been his dream since he had been a child. The day he had landed the job had been the happiest day of his life and the day he had lost it had been tragic. He walked over to the reception. He didn't recognize the receptionist. She looked up at him,

"State your business."

Harry cleared his throat,

"I need to see Mr. Riddle."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow at him,

"Do you have an appointment?"

Harry shook his head,

"No, but can you call him and inform him…."

Harry wasn't able to finish the sentence because the phone rang on the table and the receptionist picked it up. She looked flustered and nodded silently,

"Yes, Sir."

She ended the call and eyed him,

"You're Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded,

"Mr. Riddle is expecting you in his office."

Harry thanked her and made his way to the elevator. His stomach felt like it had been twisted up in knots. He had come here but he had no idea what he was going to say or where he was going to start explaining the truth.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, erikablair, zamik,** **PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry was standing outside Mr. Riddle's office. The last time he had been standing here, he had known that he would be fired. His heart had been aching then and it was still aching now. He knocked and Mr. Riddle's soft voice spoke from the other side,

"Enter."

Harry pushed open the door and saw Mr. Riddle seated behind his desk. The man looked exhausted and weary. He smiled wanly and signalled Harry to take a seat. Harry sat down and looked down at his lap. Mr. Riddle didn't look good and it was breaking his heart to see him like this. He was mentally praying that Mr. Riddle's condition wasn't his fault. This wasn't how he had imagined seeing him. Before he knew it, he had asked the question,

"Are you alright, Sir?"

Mr. Riddle rested his elbows on the table and spoke softly,

"Harry, look up."

Harry looked up and met Mr Riddle's gaze. Those soft brown eyes were filled with so many emotions and Harry felt his own surfacing. Mr. Riddle had been nothing but kind to him and he had given him nothing but betrayal and disappointment in return,

"I'm sorry, Sir. I just came here to apologize for everything and tell you the truth. I'm not a prostitute. Those pictures weren't depicting what had really happened. Phoenix Pharmaceuticals wanted me to provide them with your financial secrets. They blackmailed me into signing a confession and when I failed to do the job they used the confession and the pictures against me. I swear, Sir, I never wanted to betray you. I had never dreamed of disappointing you."

Mr. Riddle had listened to it all with a solemn expression on his face and when Harry finished, his expression turned pained and regretful,

"I have been regretting that day. I should have given you a chance to justify yourself. I acted irrationally and now that you have brought the truth to light, I feel terrible for what I did, Harry. I wish to make things right."

Harry rose to his feet,

"No, Sir. It's not your place to be feeling regretful. It was all my fault."

Mr. Riddle got up to his feet as well,

"Would you come work for me again?"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek. How was he going to say no?

"Sir…. I…."

Harry saw so much hope and so many expectations in those brown eyes,

"I need to discuss this with my current employer."

Mr. Riddle relaxed and smiled warmly,

"You have no clue as to how good it feels to have you here."

Harry blushed and looked down at his feet. His heart felt heavy with guilt. He knew Lord V wouldn't let him take the job but he would do anything to make Mr. Riddle smile even if it meant falling at Lord V's feet and practically begging him,

Mr. Riddle sat down and ordered two cups of coffee on the intercom,

"Tell me more about your employer. Maybe I can convince him to give you back to me."

Harry shook his head and took a seat. He doubted Lord V would allow anyone to have him now. He wondered if he should tell Mr. Riddle about Lord V. No, he didn't want Mr. Riddle to worry. Harry was saved by a knock on the door as coffee arrived.

Soon enough, Harry held a cup in his hand and sipped his in silence. Mr. Riddle was practically beaming and when Harry looked up at him, he realized that all the exhaustion and weariness from earlier was gone. It made Harry's melt and he felt as if he was worth something,

"You look good, Harry. How is your arm?"

Harry met Mr. Riddle's warm gaze and smiled,

"It's completely fine now, Sir."

Being close to Mr. Riddle again was making his heart feel overjoyed. He was filled with so much happiness and after so many days he felt alive. Truly alive. Everything felt good. The coffee tasted amazing and Mr. Riddle's company was pure bliss. Mr. Riddle talked to him about anything and everything. It made Harry realize that the man had truly missed him. That was when Mr. Riddle asked him the question,

"Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

Harry felt himself come down from the high he had been feeling,

"I'm not sure, Sir."

Mr. Riddle frowned,

"Not sure? I can understand that it shall take some time for you to forgive me entirely."

The disappointment in Mr. Riddle's tone and his eyes broke Harry's heart and he spoke,

"No, Sir. It's not that."

Mr. Riddle grasped his hands across the table,

"Tell me that you've forgiven me, please?"

Harry eyes widened in shock. Mr. Riddle's touch was warm and so electrifying that Harry felt himself momentarily stunned,

"You never did anything wrong, Sir. It was all my fault. You were correct to fire me."

Mr. Riddle's eyes were filled with desperation and need,

"Please say it. For my sake, just tell me that you have forgiven me."

Harry felt his throat go dry and he stopped breathing. This was something he hadn't even dreamed of and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to see Mr. Riddle so vulnerable and weak,

"I forgive you, Sir. But you have to forgive me as well."

The peace and bliss that took over Mr. Riddle's face made Harry relax and returned the breaths to his body,

"I forgave you the day I fired you."

Harry closed his eyes as a few stray tears slipped down his cheeks. He never wanted this feeling to end. He never wanted to leave Mr. Riddle's company. He never wanted Mr. Riddle to release his hands. That was when it happened. Harry felt something soft brush his hands and when he opened his eyes he realized that Mr. Riddle was kissing his hands. His heart soared and he felt out of this world,

"Have lunch with me, Harry. Please."

Harry could do nothing but nod. His brain wasn't working and he felt high on the touch of Mr. Riddle's warm, soft lips against his skin. Mr. Riddle smiled warmly and released Harry's hands. Harry felt disappointed at the loss,

"I need to make a call, Sir."

Mr. Riddle rose to his feet and buttoned up his suit jacket,

"I have a meeting to attend, Harry. I shall be back soon. Make yourself comfortable."

Harry nodded silently and watched Mr. Riddle leave. He fished out his phone and called Lord V. He waited for Lord V to pick up but he didn't. Harry called again. He was growing anxious because it was absolutely important for him to ask Lord V's permission. Why had he agreed to have lunch with Mr. Riddle in the first place? Because he could never refuse Mr. Riddle anything. He wrote a message and sent it to Lord V and then he called Stan. Stan answered after the first ring,

"Ready to go, Doll?"

Harry exhaled and spoke,

"I'm having lunch with Mr. Riddle this afternoon. Could you inform Lord V? I've been trying to call him but he isn't answering."

Stan snickered and then spoke,

"I'll inform him. Don't you think he'll mind the fact that you're having lunch with your former boss?"

Harry paled at that. He hadn't thought of it from that angle,

"It's just lunch. I'll try to call him again."

Stan spoke and ended the call,

"Have fun, Doll."

Harry closed his eyes and tried Lord V again. Still no response. Harry rose to his feet and began pacing the room restlessly. Pick up. Please pick up. And Lord V picked up. His smooth, silky voice did nothing to calm Harry down,

"Harry, is everything alright?"

Harry realized how badly his hand was shaking,

"Everything's alright, Sir. I just needed to ask your permission for something."

Lord V's tone was even and calculated when he spoke next,

"Ask, Harry."

Harry drew in a deep breath and spoke,

"Can I have lunch with Mr. Riddle today?"

Lord V was silent for a few minutes and then he spoke,

"No."

Harry had feared this would happen but that had in no way prepared him for the unimaginable pain that one word instilled in him.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	60. Chapter 60

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik,** **PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

" _ **Seriously, I know I've said it before but I'm gonna say it again. Desperation is my favourite fanfic to write out of all my stories. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I absolutely adore writing it."**_

Harry tried to think of something, anything to negotiate with Lord V in return for allowing him to have lunch with Mr. Riddle but came up with nothing. Lord V owned him, he could only beg,

"Please, Sir. I'll do anything."

Harry didn't miss the desperation in his own voice. There was silence and Harry was half expecting a no again,

"Fine, Harry. You may have lunch with Mr. Riddle. But keep in mind, tonight you shall be beginning your therapy sessions with Severus. I expect your full physical and mental cooperation."

Harry was feeling overjoyed. His heart was literally dancing in his chest and he spoke,

"Thank you…Thank you…You're the best, Sir."

Harry realized what he had said and could only blush. Lord V spoke and Harry noticed a smile behind his voice,

"I shall see you tonight. Be careful."

The call ended and Harry slumped in the seat as relief washed over him. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he imagined the happiness on Mr. Riddle's face. His thoughts came to a halt on the therapy sessions he would be having with Snape and he felt both terrified and nervous. He shook it off. He was ready to pay any price to keep Mr. Riddle happy. Harry looked at his hands and thought to himself. Had Mr. Riddle really kissed them? He had, hadn't he? Harry grinned and felt giddy with joy. Was this what being truly happy felt like? He was scared though. Scared that this happiness wouldn't last. Scared that all of this might be snatched from him. Just like always. He couldn't afford to think like this. He really didn't want to think at all. He just wanted to enjoy lunch with Mr. Riddle. Enjoy the man's wonderfully, soothing company.

The door opened an hour later and Mr. Riddle stepped in looking worn out and exhausted. Harry rose to his feet and looked at him questioningly. Mr. Riddle passed him a strained smile,

"Board meetings are terrible and I have not been getting much sleep either these days. But now that you're here. I have a feeling that things will change."

Harry felt his heart wrench in his chest. Had Mr. Riddle really not been sleeping well because of him? He had thought that Mr. Riddle wouldn't have been affected by his absence. It turned out, he had been wholly wrong. Because he could see the exhaustion etched in every line of Mr. Riddle's face,

"I'm sorry."

Instantly, Mr. Riddle was standing close to Harry and holding his shoulders,

"Harry, I pushed you away. I should be the one apologizing. I should also be thanking you because you came back despite everything. I would have never found the courage to look for you after what I did to you."

Harry shook his head and met Mr. Riddle's tear-filled gaze,

"You did nothing wrong. People have treated me worse…. There are worse things that have been done to me and compared to them you didn't do anything at all."

Mr. Riddle's face was projecting his remorse perfectly and Harry just wanted to raise his hand and touch him, comfort him and make him believe that everything was alright. It was time to change the topic and lighten the mood,

"You promised me lunch."

Mr. Riddle's face instantly brightened at that,

"Yes, I did. Shall we get going?"

Harry smiled and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. A thought occurred to him and he halted in his steps,

"You shouldn't be seen in public with someone like me."

Mr. Riddle who had made it to the door, turned around and faced him,

"Someone like you?"

Harry nodded his head and kicked himself mentally. How could he have been this stupid? Phoenix Pharmaceuticals had tarnished his reputation and turned him into a lowly prostitute in the eyes of everyone. Mr. Riddle's reputation, however was impeccable and he didn't want it to be ruined because of him. Mr. Riddle was in the business pages of every newspaper in the country and he was probably stalked by reporters and photographers throughout the day. If anyone saw him with him and decided to do a little digging, they would clearly come across the pictures and draw some terrible conclusion. Harry didn't want Mr. Riddle to suffer because of him. He was done for…had been done for, the day Phoenix Pharmaceuticals had defamed him but he didn't want that to affect Mr. Riddle,

"A prostitute."

Mr. Riddle's eyes widened and he stepped forward but Harry stepped back,

"That's what I am in the eyes of everyone. I don't want you to be seen with me. It won't be good for your reputation."

Mr. Riddle stepped closer and Harry felt the back of his legs against the desk. His jacket dropped from his hands to the floor as Mr. Riddle pulled off his glasses and placed them on the table. Then he kissed him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. He ran his fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest.

He must have died and gone to heaven because the sensations he was feeling were out of this world. Mr. Riddle was perfect, his lips, his touch, this moment. It was all so perfect. The kiss lasted for only a few minutes and Mr. Riddle pulled away looking flustered. Harry picked up his glasses, put them on and looked for signs of regrets in his eyes but the only thing he saw was compassion and love. His heart was screaming for more. He watched as Mr. Riddle stepped back and took a seat on the couch,

"I am sorry. That was inappropriate."

Harry leaned back against the table. He realized he had been holding onto it to keep himself steady during the kiss. Inappropriate…That was right. The kiss had been inappropriate because Lord V would not forgive him if he found out. He had permitted him to have lunch not a make-out session. Harry tried to speak but his tongue wasn't feeling cooperative and his heart was still hammering in his chest because of the kiss. But the look on Mr. Riddle's face was of pure agony now and Harry suspected that his silence was the cause of that. He wanted to right that,

"Why was it inappropriate?"

Mr. Riddle looked up and met Harry's gaze,

"I am not exactly a young man. In fact, I was ten years older than your father."

Harry hadn't been expecting that. He had never thought of Mr. Riddle as old. In fact, he had never thought about his age at all. The man was so perfect, so utterly flawless that Harry could just lose himself in him forever. Harry closed his eyes as he was struck with another thought. Crouch had been nearly as old as his father as well. Harry shuddered as those memories threatened to assault him. He glanced at Mr. Riddle and felt his mind calm down. There was a difference. This was nothing like that. But maybe…maybe this wasn't about his discomfort. Maybe Mr. Riddle would be uncomfortable with him.

"Am I too young for you?"

Mr. Riddle rose to his feet suddenly,

"What?"

Harry looked down at his sneakers and repeated his statement,

"Am I too young for you, Mr. Riddle? Because to me, you're ageless. I've been seeing you for years, in the papers, on TV and you've always looked the same. It's like you don't age at all."

Mr. Riddle gaped at him and stepped closer to him again,

"No, Harry. You are not too young. 22 is not young at all but when you compare it to my age, there seems to be a huge difference. I don't want you to believe that I am taking advantage of you."

Harry shook his head and laughed bitterly,

"I know what being taken advantage of feels like and this doesn't feel anything like it."

Mr. Riddle nodded his head silently and Harry saw that remorse in his eyes again that he had seen when he had told him that terrible things had been done to him. He couldn't think about this now,

"You are not a prostitute and I do not care about what people think of me as long as I have you near."

Harry shook his head,

"But I do care. I don't want you to have any trouble because of me."

Mr. Riddle caressed his cheek gently,

"You are a gem, Harry, and you deserve to be flaunted."

Harry couldn't help but blush,

"So where would you like to go for lunch?"

Harry thought about that and bent down to pick up his jacket from the floor,

"Where ever you want to go, Mr. Riddle. I'm fine with anything."

Mr. Riddle smiled,

"Have you ever had Sushi before?"

Harry shook his head. He'd never had it before but if that was what Mr. Riddle wanted. He was more than willing to give it a try,

"No, but there's a first time for everything, right?"

Mr. Riddle's smile widened and wrapped an arm around his waist,

"You are utterly amazing."

Harry blushed more as Mr. Riddle led him out of the office and down the corridor towards the elevator. Harry loved the way Mr. Riddle was holding him. It was probably his way of telling the world that he didn't care about their opinion and that warmed Harry's heart more than ever.

Harry felt the wide-eyed stares of everyone as they crossed the lobby and the reception area. Mr. Riddle's arm around his waist didn't shift an inch until they reached the car. A driver opened the door and Harry got in. Mr. Riddle sat down beside him and pulled him close,

"Shushi Tetsu. Inform them of our arrival."

The driver nodded silently. Harry had no idea about that place. He rarely ever ate in restaurants. Well he rarely ever ate at all. Harry felt Mr. Riddle's wonderful heat and it made him feel more safe and secure than he had ever felt with anyone in his life. The drive was silent and it seemed Mr. Riddle was relishing his warmth just as much as he was relishing his. The car came to a halt and Harry looked outside and realized they were parked in front of an alleyway. Harry felt a bit puzzled but Mr. Riddle patted him on the shoulder,

"Do you trust me?"

Harry nodded his head in a heartbeat,

"Yes."

The driver opened the door and Mr. Riddle stepped out. Harry followed suite as Mr. Riddle made his way into the alleyway and that's when Harry's saw it. A pair of white doors with a green banner strung over them on a railing that read "Shushi Tetsu."

The doors were opened immediately by a Japanese couple who welcomed them and led them inside. The restaurant was small, cozy and at the moment, completely empty. Mr. Riddle took Harry's hand and led him to a counter which was warmly lit from overhead and looked like it could only accommodate seven people. Mr. Riddle sat down and Harry did the same. The Japanese couple took their place behind the counter and Mr. Riddle introduced them,

"This is chef Toru and his wife Harumi."

They both smiled cordially and Harry shook hands with them. Mr. Riddle smiled at them,

"Harry has never had sushi before. I am sure you will manage to dazzle him."

Chef Toru bowed his head and spoke,

"A challenge is always appreciated."

And with that he got to work while Harumi vanished in the backroom and returned with a bottle,

"Our special Sake."

She poured it into two ceramic cups. Mr. Riddle picked his up and signalled Harry to do the same,

"Follow my lead."

Harry picked up his cup and Mr. Riddle spoke,

"Kampai."

Harry figured it was the traditional greeting. He watched as Mr. Riddle held the cup close to his face and took in the aroma. Harry did the same and realized that it almost had a fruity, ricey scent. Harry was dying to know what it would taste like but Mr. Riddle wanted him to follow the proper procedure and so he would follow the proper procedure. Mr. Riddle took a small sip and savoured the taste. Harry followed his lead and took a sip from his own cup. He was mildly surprised to realize that it almost tasted like sweetened water, with an alcoholic aftertaste to it. It didn't burn his throat or mouth like vodka and didn't have a very strong flavour like whiskey. Mr. Riddle set his cup down and Harry did the same,

"Did you enjoy that?"

Harry nodded his head,

"It's amazing."

Mr. Riddle smiled brilliantly,

"I am certain that you shall have similar thoughts after having sushi."

They started with cooked fatty tuna and a few sashimi to test out if he liked it. Turned out that he loved it. After that it was almost two hours of sushi making show and high-quality sushi. Harry felt dazzled and realized he had been so extremely unprepared for the assault of flavours and textures on his taste buds. Everything was so intimate and personal and with Mr. Riddle by his side, teaching him the proper way to eat Sushi and sharing interesting little facts about his origin, it was perfect. Harry had never experienced food like he did then. Chef Toru and his wife Harumi had been friendly and chatty and throughout the meal Harry had felt like he was at their home as a guest rather than at a restaurant. Which was probably true because not a single customer had walked in during their meal and Harry knew Mr. Riddle had had something to do with it.

They were back in the car and Harry felt utterly blissful as Mr. Riddle held him close again. He had never felt this happy before. He wanted to put that into words, he wanted to tell Mr. Riddle how special he felt right now. He looked sideways and met Mr. Riddle's gaze and he realized that he didn't have to put his emotions into words. Mr. Riddle would be able to see them in his eyes just like he could see his.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	61. Chapter 61

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik,** **PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026,** **pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34,** **Mila Pink** , **Elis1412** , **FanWarrior16** , **FallenAngells,** **The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Enamoured". Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

" _ **I'm going to be posting this on AO3 soon so if you want me to gift it to you, kindly leave your AO3 username in the reviews or PM it to me."**_

Harry had his eyes closed and his head rested on Mr. Riddle's shoulder. He was content to just spend the rest of his life in this blissful state but Mr. Riddle's voice a few minutes later, forced him out of it,

"Where should I drop you off, Harry? Your home or your office?"

Harry sat up straighter,

"No, I'll have Ernie pick me up from Death Eater Pharmaceuticals."

Mr. Riddle raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat,

"Ernie?"

Harry didn't miss the possessiveness in Mr. Riddle's tone and found it extremely endearing. He laughed,

"Ernie's my driver."

Mr. Riddle relaxed and planted a kiss on his forehead,

"So, will I see you again? I am hoping I will."

Harry thought about that hard. He didn't want to give Mr. Riddle false hope but he didn't want to hurt him,

"I don't know. It depends on my employer."

Mr. Riddle took his hands in his again and looked at him with an ocean of hope in his eyes,

"Promise me, Harry?"

Harry gulped and felt his throat go dry. He couldn't promise. He wanted this so badly but Lord V would never allow it. He would probably never let him leave that house if he found out about the kind of relationship that was forming between him and Mr. Riddle. Maybe he should stop this now. But no. He didn't want to. He needed this. He needed Mr. Riddle desperately in his life. Why couldn't all of this have happened before he had sold himself to Lord V? Mr. Riddle seemed to have read the despair in his eyes. He patted his hands softly and released them,

"I understand."

Harry didn't like the pain he heard in Mr. Riddle's tone. He hadn't understood. He could never understand. Harry grabbed his hand,

"I will try my best. This is just too special for me and I don't want to lose it."

Mr. Riddle smiled softly and Harry smiled back as best as he could. Harry's phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was Stan. Mr. Riddle sat back and Harry released his hand reluctantly. He took the call,

"When can we pick you up, Doll?"

Harry moved his other hand through his hair and spoke,

"You can pick me up from Death Eater Pharmaceuticals in ten minutes."

Stan ended the call. Harry replaced the phone in his pocket and leaned back in the car seat. Mr. Riddle was staring out the window and spoke thoughtfully,

"Can I have your number?"

Harry's heart pounded at that. It was one way they could definitely stay connected and the prospect of talking to Mr. Riddle whenever he wanted seemed like heaven to him at the moment,

"Of course."

Mr. Riddle pulled out his phone from his Suit Jacket and Harry recited his number. Mr. Riddle called his phone to confirm it and then smiled pleasantly,

"I might be tempted to call you at odd hours. I hope you will not mind that."

Harry thought about that. He wasn't sure he wanted Mr. Riddle to call him at night, when he was around Lord V,

"You can call me anytime, except at night."

Mr. Riddle's smile widened and he turned his attention back to the window. The car came to a halt and Mr. Riddle's smile vanished and was replaced by a painful grimace,

"I hope this is not the last time I am seeing you."

Harry shook his head,

"Hopefully it's not. I'll definitely see you later, Mr. Riddle."

Mr, Riddle made a disapproving sound in his throat,

"Call me Tom."

Harry blushed furiously. He had never expected to be on first name basis with Mr. Riddle ever. Mr. Riddle cupped his face and spoke softly,

"Say my name, Harry. Please, I want to hear it coming from your wonderful lips."

Harry lowered his gaze and spoke,

"Tom."

Harry was astounded by how intimate it felt. He realized how beautiful the name was and the person it belonged to was perfect enough to be an angel. Mr. Riddle's eyelids fluttered shut and the look on his face was of pure ecstasy,

"Say it again."

Harry was fascinated by how he could be needed by someone. How his words, his actions could affect someone this beautifully. He spoke just to see that ecstasy intensify,

"Tom."

Mr. Riddle opened his eyes, met Harry's gaze and spoke in a low, husky voice,

"You should leave now before I lose my self-control."

Harry knew the meaning behind Mr. Riddle's, no, Tom's words and he opened the car door to let himself out. He got out wordlessly because he didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want this to be his last time with Tom and it seemed that Tom was thinking the same thing.

Harry spotted the black SUV parked a few feet back and made his way to it. His heart felt heavy with emotions but mostly with guilt. He was betraying Lord V. Every single moment today had been nothing but disloyalty. If it hadn't been for Lord V, his mother would be dead by now and he would probably have jumped off a building and killed himself because of it. Stan opened the door for him and Harry got in. Across the street, he saw Tom step out of his car, the quintessence of perfection, and all thoughts of disloyalty and guilt were instantly and effectively banished from Harry's mind.

Stan closed the door and got in,

"You seem distracted, Doll."

Harry turned his attention to Stan,

"No, just a little tired. How is your day going?"

Stan laughed incredulously,

"You're asking about our day?"

Harry nodded quizzically. Why couldn't he ask them about their day?

"What's wrong with asking about your day? Is it restricted?"

Stan laughed more but the incredulity was gone,

"No, it's not. Just wasn't expecting it. It's a very kind gesture, though. Anyway, our day is going great. How is yours going?"

Harry rested his head against the back of the seat,

"It's good."

Stan hummed approvingly and spoke,

"We dropped the files off at your place an hour ago."

Harry had forgotten all about that. He was looking forward to them and finally being able to do something. He set a mental reminder to thank Lord V for them as soon as he got back. The rest of the drive was silent and Harry couldn't help but reflect on his afternoon with Tom. It had been perfect in every way imaginable. His mind kept going back to that kiss. Tom had touched him, kissed him and held him close and he had been able to experience all of it without a single flashback. Maybe he hadn't needed help in the first place. Maybe all that he had needed was the right person. And it was no surprise to him that Tom Riddle would be that person.

Harry's thoughts came to a standstill as the car came to a halt and Stan opened the door. Harry got out and followed Stan up the driveway. He waited for him to enter the code, which Harry realized begrudgingly, he still didn't know and probably would never know. He was right when he had assumed that Lord V could just lock him up in this place if he wished it.

The door opened and Harry stepped in. Stan bid him goodbye, closed the door and left. Harry pulled off his jacket and hung it on the coat stand. He decided to get some chores done before he started working. When he reached the kitchen to do the dishes, he realized that they had already been done. And then it occurred to him, a housekeeper had been here in his absence. It made complete sense.

He made his way up the stairs to his bedroom and found the boxes piled up beside his bed along with a laptop on the side table. Harry studied the boxes and was pleased to find that they had been categorized by month. He picked up the most recent one and made himself comfortable on the bed. One look through the first file told him that Lord V owned every notable strip club and bar in London. Along with that he owned several restaurants. Harry was astounded to realize that Serpentine Bar and Kitchen was one of them. Lord V must have known that he'd been there with his mother that day. That's why he had called. But maybe it had been a coincidence. Lord V couldn't be able to keep track of every customer at every place he owned.

Harry pulled out the first file, fired up the laptop and got to work. He had no idea how long he had been working. Lord V's words echoed in his mind,

" _Are you truly prepared to sell yourself to me? Because once I purchase you, you shall belong to me and you shall have to fulfil all my desires. Your life shall belong to me and you shall live it according to my rules."_

More words,

" _Must I remind you that I have paid a high price for you? Must I remind you that I have saved your mother? Listen to me because I shall not repeat myself. I own you now and you shall do whatever I command you to do."_

Harry woke up with a start and realized that he was sprawled on the bed at an awkward angle. He must have dozed off. Harry rubbed his hand over his face. The guilt was back along with an unhealthy dose of terror. Why did he have to remember all those words? Why now? His subconscious was determined to remind him who he was and what his place was. He was nothing, nothing more than a possession and he could never be anything more. This whole day had been meaningless. He couldn't afford to indulge himself. He couldn't afford Mr. Riddle. His heart ached and he buried his face in his hands. Before long, all his emotions slipped free through his eyes and he wept, wept his heart out, wept until he felt like he had no more tears left.

Harry heard the main door opening downstairs. Instinctively he jumped to his feet and rushed to the bathroom. He couldn't let Lord V or anyone else know that he had been crying. He splashed water over his face hurriedly and attempted to get his emotions under control. It was an impossible task. He felt like he would die if he lost Mr. Riddle again. A voice inside him scoffed at him,

"You're too stubborn to die."

Harry nodded at his reflection in the mirror. He would make it. He just had to survive like always. Harry splashed some more water over his face and dried it off with a towel. Harry heard his bedroom door being pushed open and he inhaled a deep breath. Somehow, he felt he wasn't prepared for what was coming next.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	62. Chapter 62

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Enamoured". Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

Harry stepped out of the bathroom and found Lord V standing in the doorway,

"Sir, I didn't know you were here. When did you arrive?"

Lord V stepped into the room and looked at the files scattered on the bed,

"It seems you have been quite busy. I hope you are enjoying it."

Harry nodded his head as eagerly as possible,

"Yes, Sir. Thank you for trusting me with them."

Harry stood still. He knew why Lord V was really here and any moment now, he would bring it up. Just as he had predicted, Lord V spoke,

"Tonight, you shall be having your first therapy session with Severus. Are you ready for that?"

Harry wanted to say no. But he had been the one who had asked for help and he couldn't back out now. Memories from the afternoon played on the forefront of his mind again. He shook it off. Mr. Riddle was unattainable. He had to adjust with Lord V and he needed those sessions in order to do that,

"Yes, Sir."

Lord V turned around and began walking out of the room,

"I shall be waiting for you in the car."

Harry nodded quickly. He picked up the open files on his bed and began to put them back in their respective boxes. After placing the laptop on the side table. Harry made the bed and stepped out of his bedroom. His hands were trembling and he forced them in his pockets to conceal them. Every step made his heart fill up with trepidation and anxiety. He really didn't like Snape. He found Stan at the main door, who led him out and locked the house. Harry made his way to the SUV parked in the driveway and got in. Lord V seemed to have picked up on his anxiety because he spoke,

"You need this, Harry."

Harry nodded silently. But he knew he didn't need it. All he needed was Mr. Riddle. "Stop thinking about him." He shouted at himself and began staring at the tinted black windows to distract himself. He was grateful that Lord V didn't ask him any more questions after that until they reached their destination. Stan opened the door for Lord V and then for him. Harry stepped out and looked up at the dark nondescript building. And instantly he had that Déjà vu feeling, like he'd been here before. Lord V led him inside. They made their way through a dark corridor and up a flight of steps until they stood outside a door. The door was opened where Lord V could knock and Harry saw Snape,

"My Lord."

Snape stepped out of the way and Lord V made his way inside. Harry followed suite and the feeling only grew worse as he took in his surroundings. He was standing in what seemed to be an office. Harry looked around the walls and saw several paintings adorning the sky-blue walls. A cushy leather recliner was placed in the centre of the room. Beside it was a matching chair and a wooden side table. Harry's gaze was fixated on the recliner. He was beginning to feel sick. Lord V finally spoke,

"I trust Severus, Harry. You must trust him as well. Everything that he will do is only going to be for your betterment. Whatever you say in this office, shall stay here and no one, not even I shall find out what it is."

Harry nodded silently. He was afraid of opening his mouth, because he had a feeling he would throw up. Lord V spoke again,

"Stan and Ernie shall take you home when you're done here and usually they shall bring you here as well. Do you understand that?"

Harry looked up at Lord V and tried to read his eyes but he couldn't. He had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing Lord V until he made some progress with these sessions. He finally spoke,

"Yes, Sir."

Lord V bid him goodbye and stepped out of the office. The door closed and the sound worsened Harry's nausea. Snape settled in the armchair and spoke,

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter."

Harry sat down on the recliner and stared at his feet. He was nervous and he must have been fidgeting because Snape spoke,

"Are you nervous?"

Harry nodded. Snape's tone was stern when he spoke next,

"I expect verbal replies, Mr. Potter."

Harry had a feeling Psychiatrists weren't supposed to be strict but Snape was downright dictatorial. Nevertheless, Harry spoke,

"Yes, Sir."

Snape picked up a red leather-bound notebook from the side table and scrawled something in it. His tone was nearly gentle when he spoke next,

"You do not speak a lot. Have you always been this reserved or are you feeling uncomfortable around me?"

Harry hadn't always been this quiet. He remembered what a chatterbox he had been when his dad had been alive. He used to tell him every tiny detail of his school day and talked to him about anything and everything without even stopping to breathe. His Dad had once said,

"Slow down, Harry. At this rate, you'll run out of words."

And he had run out of words or maybe they had been stolen from him. He hadn't been able to understand his dad's death. At his funeral, when he had met Mr. Riddle, he remembered how he had chatted with him. He hadn't lost his words then. He had started to lose them when he had started chatting with Mr. Crouch. Harry was pulled out of his thought by Snape's voice,

"You slipped into the past, Mr. Potter?"

Harry didn't nod, didn't shake his head. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed like he always did when he remembered his past. Memories of his dad hit him the hardest because he then he would remember the child that he had once been, absurdly hopeful, careless and worry-free. He had been happy in every sense of the word. Hadn't he been happy this afternoon. He had been. But there was no point in longing for something he couldn't have,

"Mr. Potter!"

Snape's tone was harsh and Harry instantly looked up and met his gaze,

"I asked you a question."

Harry tried to recall what Snape had asked and then spoke,

"Yes, I did."

Snape sighed, leaned forward in his seat and spoke gently,

"Vocalize your memories. The whole point of these sessions is for you to unburden yourself."

Harry closed his eyes,

"I can't."

Snape asked softly,

"Why not?"

Harry just shook his head. He knew he was being unreasonable,

"Lord V informed me that you asked for help."

Harry nodded,

"Verbal replies, Mr. Potter! I shall not remind you again."

Harry spoke,

"Yes, I asked for help."

Snape shook his head and put his notebook down,

"What will you be comfortable with? We need to make this work. It is obvious that you need help."

Harry didn't know. He didn't know what would make him feel better but he had to make an effort. He owed Lord V that,

"Can we not talk about my past?"

Snape raised an eyebrow,

"Your past is the root of all your problems. But I am willing to give you a few days to get comfortable with me. Then we shall discuss your past. Is that acceptable to you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded quickly. Something was better than nothing,

"Yes, Sir. It'll work."

Snape picked up his notebook again,

"I am going to ask you a few questions now. I want detailed replies. Is that understood?"

Harry resisted the urge to nod his head and spoke,

"Yes, Sir."

A small smile curved Snape's features and he spoke,

"You do not have to address me as Sir. You may call me whatever you're comfortable with."

Harry took in his surroundings again and felt nauseous. Snape observed his gaze and then spoke,

"Focus on me, Mr. Potter."

So, Harry did. He looked up at Snape and spoke,

"Ask."

Snape flipped through the pages and then spoke,

"Do you have trouble sleeping? Have you ever suffered from insomnia?"

Harry thought about that. If Snape had asked him that question a few years ago, Harry would have said yes or maybe he wouldn't have been able to reply at all. After Crouch was murdered, Harry had still been haunted by him. He barely ever got any sleep because he was afraid that Crouch would just materialize in his room and claim him again. It took his brain a few years to come to terms with the fact that Crouch was not going to come back from the grave and his ghost was not going to haunt him. These days he slept fine but every once in a while his sleep was plagued with nightmares,

"I usually don't have trouble sleeping. But I do have nightmares sometimes."

Snape continued to scribble it all down,

"What about Insomnia?"

Harry debated whether to tell him or not. In the end he just spoke,

"I suffered from insomnia when…when I was young. I don't suffer from it now."

Snape peered up from his notebook and spoke,

"You mentioned nightmares. Would you care to share with me what they're about?"

Harry shook his head,

"They're memories, mostly. I can't share my memories with you right now."

Snape scribbled that down,

"Fair enough. It is obvious that you do suffer from anxiety and depression. Am I correct in my assumption?"

Harry didn't know what anxiety comprised of. He didn't even know if he suffered from depression. Snape sensed the confusion on his face,

"Research it. I want you to understand what anxiety and depression are and whether you suffer from them or not. Internet is not a good source for research though. I shall provide you with some books. I want you to go through them until tomorrow night."

Snape's voice was growing distant. Harry's head spun. His brain kept screaming that he'd been here before, he just couldn't remember when. He cradled his head in his hands and willed it to grow still but it wasn't working,

"Mr. Potter…. Mr. Potter…Snap out of it."

He wanted to. He wanted to snap out of whatever was happening to him but he just couldn't. Harry dimly registered himself slipping off the recliner and landing on the carpet on his side but his brain refused to slow down,

"Make it stop…please…"

Harry didn't know what happened next. He felt something prick his arm and that was the last thing he remembered before he was consumed by the dark.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	63. Chapter 63

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, IndigoEye, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Enamoured". Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

Harry was laid out on his bed with his eyes closed. This was his sixth session which meant he was seeing Snape for the sixth day in a row. After the disastrous first session, Lord V had moved his sessions here where he was supposed to be comfortable. He wasn't. He knew he couldn't be comfortable anywhere near Snape. He had been ignoring phone calls from Mr. Riddle. It took him all his resolve but it was important that he distance himself. He hadn't left this place since that afternoon with Mr. Riddle. He felt miserable and depressed. His insomnia had returned, even when he managed to get some sleep, his nightmares always compelled him to wake up screaming. He had a feeling he was getting worse rather than getting better. If he hadn't been suffering from anxiety and depression before which according to Snape he had been, he was definitely suffering from it now. All those antianxiety pills that Snape was making him take weren't doing their job at all,

"Mr. Potter. Are you listening to me?"

Harry nodded his head and spoke,

"Yes, I'm listening."

The irritation was audible in Snape's voice,

"I asked you a question, Mr. Potter. What happened after your father's death?"

Harry swallowed. This was what he had been afraid of. Snape had made him work through his memories of his father for the past two days. He should have been prepared for this. He had learnt three days ago that Snape would never leave unless he talked. That night Snape had stayed until dawn and even then, he hadn't left until Harry had started talking just to get him to leave,

"Everything changed."

Harry heard the familiar sound of Snape's scribbling something down,

"Define everything."

Harry exhaled,

"We had to sell our house and move into an apartment. I had to switch schools. Lost all my friends. Lost everything that had once been important to me."

Harry could see those memories all too well,

"Did it take you long to settle in?"

Harry moved his fingers through his hair,

"No, it didn't. I knew how to make friends. Everyone in the neighbourhood adored me….."

Harry let his hands fall down and gripped the covers. He wished he hadn't been that chatty, hadn't been so innocent, so trusting. He had been just a kid. How could he have known that his innocence would attract the attention of a monster,

"Who were your neighbours?"

Harry couldn't speak. Snape had finally reached the turning point of his life and Harry wasn't willing to talk about that. He couldn't,

"Mr. Potter, you need to speak for your sake. This is important."

Harry's knuckles went white as his grip tightened on the covers,

"I can't talk…. please…. don't make me."

Snape pried away his hand from the covers and gripped his wrist. Harry instantly opened his eyes and attempted to pry it away. He knew Snape was going to push him in a trance and force him to talk and he didn't want it,

"Please…. don't."

Snape kept a tight hold on his wrist,

"If you do not wish for me to put you in a trance then you should talk."

Harry closed his eyes again. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he didn't want to cry,

"The Weasleys, The Grangers, Mrs. Figg…"

Harry's throat constricted and the tears slipped down his cheeks. Snape's grip tightened on his wrist,

"Say his name, Mr. Potter. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

It took Harry all his willpower to say,

"C…. Crouch."

Snape released his wrist instantly and spoke,

"Very good. I consider this progress, Mr. Potter."

Harry slumped back on the pillows and drew in deep shaky breaths. Had he really spoken that vile name. He felt like he had ingested poison,

"Tell me more about Crouch."

Harry shook his hand,

"Can we do this tomorrow?"

Snape sighed,

"No, Mr. Potter. We have to do this today."

Harry knew there was no way out from this,

"I first met him when he was helping us move the furniture up to our apartment. He was the first person in the neighbourhood that I met and opened up to."

The scribbling had started again,

"What did you talk to him about?"

Harry didn't want to remember. He kept his eyes screwed shut as he fought off the memories,

"He asked me where we moved from, my parents especially my dad, my age. Just general stuff."

Harry grip was getting tight on the covers again and the tears continued to flow,

"Did he touch you or attempt to get close to you that day?"

Harry shook his head,

"No. He didn't touch me then."

Harry felt Snape thrust a handkerchief in his hand,

"I understand that this tough for you, Mr. Potter and you might be hating me for it but this is necessary. Do you understand that?"

Harry opened his eyes and wiped away his tear,

"I understand."

Snape smiled softly and then spoke,

"When did you meet Crouch again?"

Harry stared up at the ceiling,

"My birthday….my mom wasn't planning on celebrating it but I wanted a party. It was small. Only the neighbours were invited."

"Did Crouch touch you then?"

Harry trembled violently as he remembered that. He could only nod his head. He could have stopped it. He should have shouted. Should have told everyone about the way Crouch had been touching him. But he hadn't even known it himself. Crouch had sat him down in his lap and Harry had thought of the gesture as nothing but fatherly. He hadn't even noticed the touches because he had been too busy being happy,

"Yes….."

Harry wished Snape would just leave,

"How?"

Harry closed his eyes again,

"He sat me down in his lap…"

Snape cleared his throat,

"And?"

Why couldn't Snape understand what had happened next?

"He began touching my hair, my arms, my legs, my chest….."

Snape was holding his shoulders tightly to stop him from trembling but Harry only curled in on himself,

"Can we stop now?"

Snape patted him on the back,

"Yes, we may stop now. You have made some valuable progress and you deserve to be commended for it. It takes a lot of willpower to survive what happened to you. You just need to be a little bit stronger in order to rid yourself of the fear. Tomorrow night, we shall be discussing what happened to you."

Harry couldn't even nod. He just held himself and focused on getting as much oxygen in his lungs,

"Mr. Potter, you need to take your pills."

It took Harry a while but he managed to raise himself into a sitting position. Snape handed him the pills and the glass of water. Harry tossed the pills in his mouth and washed them down with water. Snape smiled encouragingly, picked up his bag and spoke,

"I shall see you tomorrow night, Mr. Potter. Take care of yourself."

Harry could only manage to wave him goodbye. After Snape had departed, Harry rose to his feet and stumbled to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and didn't like what he saw. He looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by shadows. He hadn't shaved in six days and nearly had a beard now. His cheeks were beginning to hollow out and he was as pale as a sheet. He looked down at himself. He had definitely lost weight. The therapy wasn't working. Why couldn't Snape see that? He hoped Lord V would see it and put a stop to it.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	64. Chapter 64

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Enamoured". Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 _ **To Kerru: "I couldn't PM you since you reviewed as guest but thank you for the wonderful feedback and your love, support and devotion. That is definitely not how therapy works. My husband is a psychiatrist and a therapist and he absolutely despises the way I write Snape in this fanfic. But it's a requirement of the plot so it is what it is. That being said I really do hope you're better now and doing much better and I would like to commend you on surviving depression and anxiety because it's an extremely difficult battle to fight and win. You deserve so much praise for your strength. So all I can say is that you're amazing and if you're still battling depression then don't give up because there is so much more to life then you can perceive at the moment. Love you."**_

Harry was awake when he heard the main door open downstairs. Snape had left an hour ago. Had he returned? That wasn't likely. He couldn't bring himself to care about who it was and just continued his blank staring at the wall. The door to his room opened and Lord V stepped inside. Harry immediately rose to his feet at the sight of him. He hadn't expected to see him. The man stepped closer to him and Harry averted his eyes. He hooked a finger under his chin and raised his head up to meet his gaze. Harry saw disapproval in Lord V's eyes as he took in his state. Harry just stood silent and blank as the man inspected him. Finally, he pulled away his finger and Harry took that as permission to look away,

"How many sessions have you had up until now?"

Harry kept his gaze fixed to the carpet and spoke,

"Six."

Lord V sat down on the edge of the bed and then spoke in an icy tone,

"Snape informed me that you made progress. However, taking your current state into account, it seems you have degenerated."

Harry didn't know what to say to that but he was relieved to hear that Lord V thought of his condition as a degeneration rather than an improvement. Lord V continued,

"Have you been sleeping?"

Harry didn't know whether to be honest or lie,

"No, Sir."

Lord V made a disapproving sound and when he spoke next, Harry could hear the anger in his voice,

"Have you been making an effort to sleep?"

Harry tried to think that he had made an effort but he hadn't. In fact, he had been going all out to ensure he didn't fall asleep because he didn't want to face his nightmares,

"Shall I take your silence as yes or no?"

Harry realized that he was required to speak and despite everything he lied,

"Yes, Sir."

Lord V was silent for a while and then he abruptly rose to his feet. A gloved hand came to rest at the back of Harry's neck as he forced him to look up again,

"You are lying."

Harry couldn't look into those crimson eyes so he closed his and felt Lord V's grip tighten on the back of his neck,

"Open your eyes this instant."

Harry opened his eyes hesitantly,

"Do you think I am unfair to you, Harry? Do you feel as if I have been deliberately tormenting you?"

Harry shook his head. None of those thoughts had crossed his mind and even if they were true, Lord V had every right to do with him as he pleased. He owned him after all,

"No, Sir."

Lord V gripped his wrist with the other hand and spoke vehemently,

"Do I need to remind you that I own you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head fervently,

"No, Sir."

Lord V moved his hand from the back of his neck and cupped his cheek,

"I still believe that you need a reminder. Your mind, your body, your soul, they belong to me, Harry. I do not take kindly to people that desecrate what is mine and you have most certainly done that by refusing yourself food and sleep. Tell me, what should be a fitting punishment for you?"

Harry resisted the urge to close his eyes. Punishment…. he probably deserved that and even if he didn't, Lord V had every authority to punish him.

"Whatever you wish to inflict upon me, Sir. I am yours to do as you please."

Lord V released him abruptly and the world spun. Harry swayed dangerously but managed to stay on his feet. However, it didn't go unnoticed by Lord V and he was soon being held again. Lord V's hold was possessive and suffocating. The man's presence weighed heavy on his soul,

"Why, Harry? Why must you be so complicated?"

Harry let his eyelids flutter shut. His legs were about ready to give in. He had never felt so drained before. So hollow and miserable. Even when Crouch had violated him day and night, the hope of seeing Mr. Riddle someday had kept him going. It had given him something to look forward to and helped him survive. But now, now he didn't even have that. He couldn't see Mr. Riddle again. Never. Because he had sold himself and now he was obligated to spend the rest of his life for Lord V. He shouldn't have given Mr. Riddle false hope. He shouldn't have gone back to him. Harry attempted to breathe. He couldn't even bring himself to cry because he felt like he had exhausted his tear supply,

"I'm sorry, Sir."

His apology didn't mean much, he was aware of that. Right now, he had a clear idea of what Lord V was thinking. The man was probably lamenting ever wasting his money on Harry. He was the one being unfair to Lord V. Harry drew in a deep breath. Lord V had made his intentions very clear. The therapy sessions were to ensure that he wouldn't have a panic attack every time Lord V wanted to touch him. He felt numb and lifeless anyway. He doubted that he wouldn't even panic if someone intended to violate him right now. And Lord V wasn't going to violate him. He might as well make it worth his while. He raised his hands up and began unbuttoning his shirt. Lord V's gloved hand grabbed his wrist and he spoke in a stern voice,

"What are you doing?"

Harry spoke,

"Taking off my shirt, Sir."

Lord V didn't loosen his hold on his wrist,

"Why?"

Harry finally looked up and met Lord V's smouldering gaze,

"So I can fulfil my purpose, Sir."

Lord V released his hand and Harry saw something like astonishment flit through those eyes,

"Your purpose?"

Harry undid the buttons of his shirt. He was surprised by how steady his hands were and how calm he internally felt,

"You intend to physically claim me, Sir. I wasn't prepared for it before but I am now. You told me that you had waited for this that night when you hypnotized me. I just realized that I shouldn't have made you wait. A master shouldn't wait for his slave. The slave should wait for his master and tend to all his needs."

Lord V grabbed his hands again and forced him to sit down on the bed,

"You are not a slave and I am not your master."

Harry raised his head up to meet Lord V's gaze,

"You own me and I belong to you. I am your possession, something that you can put to use whenever you require it and then put away until you need it again. I'm fine with that. I knew what I was getting into when I signed those papers and sold myself. I should have done this sooner, Sir. I shouldn't have let my past hinder you from using me. I'm sorry I made you wait this long. I am more than willing to make up for it."

Lord V's eyes were expressionless and Harry couldn't read what was going through his mind. He didn't even feel the curiosity he had once felt to see what Lord V looked like behind the mask and underneath those robes. It didn't matter anyway. Either Lord V would physically claim him now or he wouldn't. Finally, Lord V spoke,

"You seem eager enough to fulfil my needs, Harry, but I cannot use you in the emaciated state you have put yourself in. Three days…. you have three days to make yourself healthy again for me. And at the end of those three days if you're physically fit, I shall put you to very good use. Do you understand that?"

Harry nodded silently,

"I understand perfectly, Sir. I won't disappoint you again."

Lord V released his hands,

"Your therapy sessions with Snape will be discontinued as well."

Harry couldn't help but feel relieved at that. No sessions meant that he could definitely get better in three days. Lord V caressed his cheek with his gloved finger,

"Some fresh air will also do you good. Stan and Ernie will take you wherever you need to go. I want you to look beautiful for me at the end of these three days."

Harry nodded silently. He didn't feel anything at Lord V's touch, no pleasure, no warmth, not even revulsion. Lord V pulled away his hand and stepped back,

"Take good care of yourself, Harry."

And with that Lord V departed. Harry buttoned up his shirt again. He had three days to get better. He needed to start by getting some sleep.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	65. Chapter 65

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Enamoured". Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

Harry traced a finger over his cheek as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Three days without Snape had done wonders for him. He looked infinitely better. He had finally shaved off the beard that he had allowed to grow. He wasn't as pale anymore. The dark shadows under his eyes were gone and his cheeks looked a little less hollow. His lips had regained some of their colour and his eyes weren't bloodshot anymore. Somehow, he didn't feel as frail as he had been feeling three days ago. He was still skinny but miracles didn't happen overnight. The best thing was that he didn't feel so miserable anymore. His feelings weren't back….he was still numb….but he felt better enough to fake them now. He'd have to fake them for Lord V. Tonight was important because he had to prove that he wasn't weak and he didn't need sessions. He had to stand by everything he had said to Lord V that night.

Harry sighed and looked away from himself. Who was he kidding? He was doing all this so that he wouldn't have to relive everything that Crouch had done to him. This was his avoidance tactic. But he couldn't deny the fact that he felt obliged to serve Lord V. Harry undressed and stepped under the cold shower spray. The freezing water pushed away all thoughts and Harry felt blissfully blank. After finishing his shower, he stepped out into the room, wrapped up in a towel when he saw a black tux waiting for him on the bed. Before he could wonder where it had come from, Stan's spoke from outside his door,

"Lord V sent that for you. He's going to call you soon, Doll."

Harry stepped forward and picked it up. He had expected Lord V to visit him tonight. This meant he would be going to him. Harry got on with the task of getting himself dressed and when he was done, he could barely recognize himself. The tux had been tailored to mould to his lean frame and he couldn't begin to fathom how Lord V knew his exact measurements. The cell phone rang, and Harry was pulled out of his thoughts. He picked it up and Lord V's cold, smooth voice spoke,

"Harry, I hope you are dressed now."

Harry couldn't say anything but,

"Yes, Sir."

Lord V made a pleased sound,

"Good. You shall be representing me at a Charity Ball."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing and he blurted out,

"What?"

Lord V sighed impatiently,

"Yes, Harry. A Charity Ball. Stan will give you the invitation and the cheque you shall be handing over on my behalf. You have half an hour to reach there and I do not want you to be late."

Harry couldn't understand any of this. This wasn't what he was expecting. Lord V had completely blindsided him,

"But, Sir."

Lord V had already ended the call. Harry slipped his phone in his jacket pocket and stepped out of the room. Immediately he was met by Stan who greeted him with a Cheshire grin and an appreciative once over,

"You're really looking sharp, Doll."

Harry ducked his head and Stan laughed,

"You're too modest for your own good."

He led him out. The drive was mostly silent but it was pleasant. Stan had let him roll his window down and for once Harry didn't have to stare at the black tint. The car took him right into the heart of Kensington—past on-site security and into a leafy boulevard literally behind Kensington Palace itself. A street of private mansions, delicately illuminated by lampposts and patrolled by armed guards.

It was hard to process really…the existence of a place like this, right in the middle of England's capital, where the land values were unthinkable. Even One Hyde Park, with all its aggressive opulence, had been obliged to build upward. Not these languorous, three-story homes, with their wings and gardens and stable blocks. There was a quietness of conviction here, an unshakeable expectation of wealth and its advantages that was frankly kind of scary. How did people even own places like this?

The houses themselves, though, were just a little bit strange. The ornate stucco frontages, all pillars and porticos and wedding cake moulding struck him as something he'd have expected to find in a novel or a fairy tale. They were status symbols and nothing more.

The car drew to a halt in front of one of the mansions. Stan opened the door for him and Harry scrambled out, feeling dazed and floaty. Stan handed him the invitation, the cheque and a gold mask. Harry stared at in wonder and couldn't help but ask,

"What's this for?"

Harry thought Stan's grin couldn't get wider but it did,

"It's a Masquerade."

Harry tried his best not to let his bewilderment show and pulled on the mask. He pushed the cheque in the inside pocket of his tux and shook his head. He couldn't disappoint Lord V. After showing his invitation to the guard outside the gate, he was led by a man servant straight through the swung-wide gates, past the fountain and up the steps to the house, which was lit up and shining like a medieval vision of heaven.

A small collection of glamorous people, all of them masked, the men aloof and interchangeable in black tie, the women aloof and marginally less interchangeable in their designer frocks. Laughing, their voices entangling, glided past him, and Harry realized that he was walking too slow.

He scampered after them. Clearly starting the evening as he meant to go on: looking like an idiot. And caught up just inside the entrance hall, somehow managing not to fall, face down on the highly polished marble floor.

The house or Mansion or whatever it was, was huge. it had an entrance hall, for starters. It was that sort of place. Full of stately rooms that didn't seem to be for anything. At least, nothing that normal people did like watch TV or wander round absentmindedly. It was all ornate plasterwork and inlaid panels, curlicues and chandeliers.

Harry felt slightly dizzy. Too much light glinting on too many surfaces. He felt horribly out of place in that gleaming white gallery, among the beautifully dressed people. A caterer with the tray of champagne paused beside him and Harry picked up a flute just to have something to do with his hands.

A few strangers greeted him as he made his way through the crowd. He politely greeted them back. Not knowing what to do, how to behave or what to say. This was too much. He found a quiet corner and leaning against the pillar, he took a sip from his flute. That was when he noticed him and he instantly felt claustrophobic. His heart twisted itself into a knot so tight and tender he could hardly breathe. It took him all his effort to hold on to the flute.

He was immaculate in full black tie. Effortless, too, nothing imprecise or overdone: just fiercely fine tailoring and the subtle sheen of matte silk from the reverse and buttons of his classic, one-button peak lapel jacket. His mask was a single strip of black satin that he could already tell would make everyone else look too ornate and tacky by comparison.

Mr. Riddle was deeply engaged in a conversation with an older looking man. Harry instantly pushed himself away from the pillar and willed his feet to move. But before he could, Mr. Riddle's soft brown eyes sought him out through the crowd and zeroed in on him. Harry felt frozen in place by his piercing gaze and slumped back against the pillar. Harry didn't feel numb anymore. His heart was bursting with emotions. Emotions he didn't want…didn't need…couldn't afford.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	66. Chapter 66

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Enamoured". Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

He stepped closer to him and Harry averted his gaze. He couldn't deal with this now. He realized that his hand that held the flute was trembling uncontrollably. He felt the flute being taken away from his hand but made no move to look up. The tender voice forced him to,

"Harry, look at me."

Harry met Mr. Riddle's soft, brown gaze. Harry noticed that there was a hint of anger and betrayal in them. Mr. Riddle had every right to be angry at him,

"Is it true? What everyone is saying about you?"

That took Harry momentarily off guard and he spoke out,

"What are they saying about me?"

Mr. Riddle's gaze was scrutinizing him as if to determine whether he really didn't know or he was pretending not to,

"You really have no idea?"

Harry shook his head but he was curious to know. Before he could say anything, a portly little man in a bottle green suit drew close to them and shook hands with Mr. Riddle enthusiastically,

"Tom, I am so glad you could make it."

Mr. Riddle smiled politely but Harry noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes,

"I would not have missed this for the world, Cornelius. After all it is for a good cause."

Cornelius laughed heartily and slapped Mr. Riddle on the shoulder merrily. He turned his attention to Harry and Harry noticed something predatory in his gaze as he looked him over,

"Harry Potter, I presume. I was informed you would be attending on behalf of The Dark Lord."

He offered his hand and Harry took it as confidently as possible. But something about the way Cornelius rubbed a small circle on his palm with his thumb forced Harry to repress a shudder. No, the man was bad news,

"I'm sure you'll be staying for the after party, Harry."

Harry felt clueless but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be anything good,

"Um….I….."

Cornelius smiled and squeezed Harry's hand before releasing it,

"You'll stay."

Harry was glad to be away from his touch. He knew he should be declining but he felt too speechless and before he could say something, the man had moved on. Mr. Riddle stepped closer to him again and spoke in a low, menacing tone,

"You should have declined. Do you even know what you have gotten yourself into?"

Harry shook his head. He never knew what he got himself into. It was like he attracted trouble wherever he went. Mr. Riddle finally growled,

"Harry! What are you even doing here? You do not belong among this ruthlessly, cold people."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when Mr. Riddle cut him off,

"Are you really his slut?"

Harry's world turned upside down at hearing those words from Mr. Riddle's lips. He didn't know why the words hurt him so much. They shouldn't have because they were true. But something about the betrayal in Mr. Riddle's eyes and his tone made everything inside him ache. This was the perfect moment to get away. He turned away his face and spoke,

"Yeah it's true."

He had just turned away to go when he felt Mr. Riddle grab his wrist firmly,

"Look me in the eyes and say that to me."

Harry turned around and looked into those beautiful, brown eyes that were shimmering with hope. It was going to kill him to shatter it but it was necessary,

"I am Lord V's slut."

The grip on his arm stayed,

"You are lying."

Denial, that was what was swirling in Mr. Riddle's brown eyes now. Harry spoke with as much conviction as possible,

"It's true."

Something shattered in those eyes and Harry felt himself breaking up inside. He tried to pull away his wrist but Mr. Riddle held on tight and soon enough he was being led away from the crowd, through gilt rooms, past a pair of French doors and through the vast gardens. Soon enough, Harry found himself standing in a miniature classical temple type affair of slender marble pillars supporting a domed iron roof. Everything was swept in dusty starlight and overlooking a tiny silver lake.

Harry couldn't ask or say anything because he was too busy being slammed up against the nearest pillar. The wind was knocked out of him and Harry stared breathlessly at Mr. Riddle who had him pinned,

"Do you think I care about who you belong to, Harry? I was a fool to let you go but I had you first and you were always meant to be mine. You are meant to be mine, Harry. I Love you."

Those three words shattered Harry like nothing else had ever done. Not even the abuse had devastated him as much as he was ravaged by those three words. He felt as if his heart would explode. Harry couldn't hold back the tears any longer. The mask was pulled away from his face and Harry closed his eyes unable to look at the man he had always dreamed of, the man who had gotten him through so much without even knowing it,

"It's too late now, Mr. Riddle."

Mr. Riddle wiped away his tears gently and then kissed him, like he'd never been kissed before. It was aggressive, filled with the will to dominate, to control, to claim. There was a ruthless determination about it and that determination was centered on having him and making him his. When Mr. Riddle finally pulled away, Harry was left shaking, breathless and undone. He felt intoxicated. How could something so violent, leave him feeling so wonderful? Mr. Riddle's soothing voice whispered in his ear,

"It is never too late."

And before Harry could catch his breath, his lips were claimed again ruthlessly into another kiss but this one was different. It was rough but it was desperate. It tasted like the salt of Mr. Riddle's unshed tears, and the sound Mr. Riddle made against his lips. It was so helpless and naked and frantic. Harry felt his foolishly, naïve heart dancing in his chest and he had no choice but to allow it. The temptation was too strong and Harry gave into the kiss and surrendered himself to Mr. Riddle's desperation. The desperation that was for him and him alone.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	67. Chapter 67

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Enamoured". Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

Mr Riddle caught Harry around the waist as he swayed. Sinking to the ground with him and holding him tight.

Harry was aware of the fact that he was crying, he didn't know whether the tears were of joy or sorrow. All he knew that he was crying and Mr. Riddle was whispering back, his name mostly, and fractured pieces of praise and love.

For a few blissful, hazy minutes they were the very definition of sweet nothings. Harry even somehow found the courage and coordination to pull his face down and kiss him. And Mr. Riddle let him, his lips parting for him so he could slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around Mr. Riddle, holding onto him for dear life and Mr. Riddle held him back. He was perfect. This was perfect. Harry was incapable of forming any coherent thoughts as Mr. Riddle pulled away from him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth,

"Come home with me."

Harry rested his head against Mr. Riddle's chest,

"I can't and you know it."

Mr. Riddle cursed loudly but continued to hold him,

"I could have you kidnapped."

Harry pulled away his head and looked up into Mr. Riddle's eyes. When he saw the seriousness in them, he realized that the man wasn't joking,

"Lord V will find me and he won't let you live when he discovers that you took me."

Harry buried his face in his chest and held onto him tight,

"I can't let that happen. Promise me, you won't do anything like that."

Mr. Riddle pressed a kiss to his temple,

"What is the point in staying alive when I cannot be with you? I need you, Harry. I have died every day that you were away from me."

Harry breathed in his scent. It calmed him immensely but the fear that Mr. Riddle could get hurt made his stomach churn and his heart ache,

"I'll die if you do. I swear I'll kill myself if you get hurt because of me. Promise me you won't do anything."

Mr. Riddle gently cupped his face and made him meet his gaze,

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say things like that. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

Mr. Riddle's brown eyes were brimming with intense emotions…..intense love, intense care, intense passion and intense possessiveness. Harry had never thought he would ever have someone look at him like the way Mr. Riddle was looking at him. Harry hoped his eyes conveyed everything he was feeling right now. Mr. Riddle smiled and Harry felt it warm him down to his core,

"Your eyes. They're twinkling. I've never seen them sparkle so much before. You are gorgeous… absolutely stunning."

Harry felt himself blush and look away. Mr Riddle held his chin gently and angled his face to meet his gaze,

"Let me look at you, Harry."

Harry could feel his cheeks burning up and he kept his gaze lowered. There was too much praise in Mr. Riddle's gaze and it was burning him up,

"We…. We should get back inside…Mr…."

Mr. Riddle instantly pressed a finger to his lips,

"What did I tell you to call me?"

Harry hesitated before finally speaking,

"Tom. We should…."

Tom's smile brightened,

"Say that again."

Harry felt himself blush harder,

"Tom."

Tom laughed gently, there was something very musical about it and Harry lost himself in it. He could just listen to it endlessly. Tom finally raised him to his feet and dusted him off. After righting their clothing and their appearances. He pressed another kiss to Harry's forehead,

"You cannot stay for the after party."

Harry looked up at him and saw only extreme concern in his eyes,

"Why not?"

Rage and contempt flashed through those soft brown eyes,

"Because I will not allow anyone else here to touch you. The after party mainly comprises of sex and drugs. They are both things that I shall not allow anywhere near you. Not on my watch."

Harry nodded silently,

"I'll leave before it starts."

Tom claimed his lips again hungrily and desperately. Harry reciprocated his hunger with his burning desire. When they parted. Tom whispered breathlessly against his lips,

"I will never get enough of you."

And that was exactly how Harry felt. He didn't want this moment to end. But it had to end and he knew that Tom understood that as well. This was goodbye for now although none of them would say it because saying goodbye meant that they had no hope of seeing each other again and Harry didn't know about Tom but he was certain he would die if he never saw him again,

"Do you have your phone?"

Harry nodded silently,

"I will call you. I hope that you will not ignore them again."

Harry stared down at his feet,

"I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again."

Tom pressed a kiss to the top of his head,

"Never apologize to me."

Tom led him through the house hand in hand and he only released it when they re-entered the crowd. Tom was instantly spotted and assaulted by several photographers. Harry saw him smile for the cameras. Everyone else must have missed it but Harry didn't miss the sadness in those brown eyes and that in itself meant the world to him. And it seemed so completely miraculous to Harry right then that this man, so steeped in wealth and power, who could have anything in the world but he wanted him…..needed him.

Harry made his way to the far end of the hall and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to soak in the happiness like a warm bath. It was hard to believe the end was connected to the middle or any part of it followed from the next. He tried to hold on to all the new faces, string together the conversations in which he'd been an active participant but, the truth was, he barely remembered anything that wasn't Tom. The sound of a camera going off forced Harry to open his eyes and he saw two familiar red heads grinning at him,

"Don't stop on our account. You look gorgeous, Harry."

Before Harry could speak they drew closer to him, turning the camera so he could see the screen. Sure enough, there was him, half in shadow, his eyes closed with the most tranquil expression on his face and that gentle smile that was just the right amount of bright. He also didn't fail to notice how much he was glowing. Even his hair was behaving itself. It was honestly best picture of him anyone had ever taken. So good, in fact, it was hard to believe it _was_ him,

"The rumour mill has been running hot about you but honestly we don't care about it because we've never seen you this happy before. The king of the underworld must be doing something right."

Harry lowered his gaze. If they only knew it wasn't Lord V that was the cause for his happiness,

"I would really appreciate it if you don't tell your mom or my mom about those rumours."

The twins made a zipping motion at their mouths,

"Your secret is safe with us."

Fred raised the camera again and George spoke softly,

"Smile again, sweetheart."

Harry didn't find it the least bit difficult. The smile that he had to try so hard to fake came so naturally to him now. Fred snapped another picture.

"Beautiful."

Harry spoke out,

"I'm not…."

Fred laughed and George spoke,

"Shush, now. We don't like being contradicted."

After another flurry of clicks, the twins finally left him in peace. Harry picked up another flute of champagne from a waiter and sipped it leisurely watching the crowd, watching how they interacted. Tom was still flocked by a number of important looking people and Harry watched in fascination at how well he interacted with everyone. He was charismatic enough to make anyone swoon. The crowd was beginning to thin and Harry took that as his cue to leave. But he hadn't given the cheque yet and he needed to find Cornelius. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could leave.

He began looking for him and spotted him deep in conversation with Tom. Harry pulled the cheque out and made his way to them. Tom saw him approaching and Harry saw his concern reflected in his eyes,

"Ah, Mr. Potter. You have been the hot topic of every conversation tonight."

Harry repressed a shiver as the man gazed at him with obvious and unashamed lust,

"I am betting you will just be as hot in bed."

Harry's eyes turned and he saw an expression of utmost rage on Tom's face. He lowered his gaze and saw that his hands were balled into fists and he was practically trembling with anger. Harry tried to reassure him with his eyes that he was fine, that words really couldn't affect him any longer but Tom seemed to be oblivious. Harry handed the cheque to Cornelius hastily,

"I should get going, Sir."

Cornelius grabbed his wrist just as he had turned to go,

"Stay for the after party, Mr. Potter. I insist."

Harry shook his head and smiled apologetically,

"Maybe next time, Sir."

He attempted to pull away his wrist but Cornelius's grip tightened,

"The Dark Lord shall not be pleased with that, Mr. Potter. After all, tonight you are the guest of honour."

Harry stood still, his gaze wandered off to Tom again who looked practically murderous. Harry silently pleaded for him to not do anything rash. Tom stepped forward and rested his hand on Cornelius's,

"Careful, Cornelius. He is as fragile as he is beautiful."

Cornelius released Harry's wrist with a leer and laughed,

"I hope not. I hate fragility."

Tom smiled coldly and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist possessively,

"I consider that good news because it means I can have him for the night."

Tom pulled out his chequebook, signed a blank cheque and handed it to Cornelius,

"You can fill in any amount. After all it's all for a good cause."

He turned to Harry and spoke softly,

"Shall we get comfortable, Harry? It seems you shall be staying here after all."

Harry didn't know what to say. His gaze was fixed on the blank cheque Tom had just handed over to Cornelius. Tom, however didn't need a response and led him away.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	68. Chapter 68

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Enamoured". Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

Tom led Harry away from the crowd and out of the entrance hall. When they came to a halt by a black Porsche. Harry finally broke out of his daze and asked,

"Where are we going?"

Tom stopped and turned to look at Harry,

"My place is just a few streets away."

Harry began chewing his bottom lip nervously and Tom reached forward and pulled it away from underneath his teeth,

"Do you want to leave?"

Harry shook his head fervently,

"Well then, would you like to stay here and enjoy the after party?"

Harry finally spoke,

"No."

Tom gently rubbed Harry's back,

"Relax then."

But Harry's expression was far from relaxed and Tom wanted to everything in his power to remedy that,

"Would you feel more comfortable if we were around people?"

Harry looked up at him and met his gaze,

"It's not about that."

Tom smiled and then spoke,

"I promise I will drop you off here before the night is over. Now relax."

Tom opened the door and Harry hesitantly got in. After closing Harry's door, he got in. The car came to life with a purr and soon enough they were off.

Half an hour later, Harry was seated in Tom's lounge. The place didn't feel unfamiliar at all because he had been here before. Tom had brought him here to take care of him after he had passed out in his office because of the torture Umbridge had inflicted on him. Tom sat down beside him and finally spoke,

"Harry, something is bothering you."

Harry nodded guiltily and spoke,

"You didn't have to give him that blank cheque."

Tom laughed softly and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist,

"It is a small price to pay to have you and the alternative was to punch his lights out and take you away from him. I am certain you would not have appreciated that."

A faint smile finally curved Harry's lips and Tom kissed his forehead,

"Now I have you for the entirety of the night. What do you suppose we do about that?"

Harry finally looked around. It was a handsome room in the Italian mode of the Empire period. Beautiful old faded tapestry panels, reddish, and some ormolu furniture and other things mixed in rather conglomerate. Harry scanned for a personal touch, something that didn't suggest a hired designer chose it. Nothing. It was spotless but it had an air of disuse to it. What was the point of living in such a massive house if you weren't going to use all the rooms? It seemed like a lonely existence to him. Harry rested his head on his shoulder and entwined their fingers,

"I saw you tonight with everyone and I thought to myself how could you ever want me when you can have anything in the world."

Tom kissed his head,

"You are the most precious thing in the world for me."

Tom saw a lovely blush creep up Harry's neck and pulled him close,

"Have you ever been in love, Harry?"

Harry didn't reply for a while. His emerald green eyes looked conflicted. Finally, Harry's fingers tightened in his and he spoke out gently,

"I think I'm falling in love now."

Tom resisted the urge to just grab Harry and kiss him senseless,

"We should watch a movie."

A surprised sound escaped Harry's lips,

"Really?"

Tom nodded and kissed Harry's cheek,

"I think it should make for a memorable second date. Do you remember our first one?"

Harry pressed his head deeper into Tom's shoulder and spoke,

"I do. I think we should visit that place again."

Harry knew he was being unreasonably optimistic. There might never be an again. He might never see Tom again. Tom grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV which took a huge part of the wall. Harry watched the massive screen with fascination as Tom scrolled through the movie selection on Netflix,

"I never really watch TV or movies. I have no clue as to why I even pay for Netflix but I guess it is worth it now that I have a chance to watch something with you. You should make yourself comfortable or as comfortable as you can get in that Tux."

Harry rose to his feet and pulled off his jacket. He unlaced his shoes, toed them off and stuffed his socks in them. He watched as Tom did the same and made himself comfortable on the couch. Harry noticed how handsome Tom looked in his tailored black silk shirt that clung to his body like a second skin. He went through a moment of indecision and Tom seemed to have noticed that because he opened his arm wide and gave his lap a pointed look. Harry couldn't understand how the man knew him better than he knew himself. He settled carefully across his lap, his legs stretched on the couch, and Tom pulled him closer. A shiver coursed through Harry as Tom nuzzled against him.

"There."

Tom kissed his cheek and started rubbing the back of his neck. Meanwhile, Harry wasn't sure he could believe any of this was real. Tom's shoulder was right there, waiting to be his pillow. _They_ were _together_. They were on their second date. Harry couldn't focus on anything. All he could focus on were the amazing sensations that were running through his body as Tom touched him,

"I want to take my time exploring every delicious inch of you."

Tom leaned in and bit playfully at his earlobe and Harry couldn't stop the sound that escaped his lips. Harry shut his mouth instantly. Embarrassed by it,

"That's a beautiful sound, love. Don't hide your face from me."

Harry hadn't been. Not really. He'd just looked away a bit.

"I…"

Harry lost his words and his body practically melted against Tom's as the man gently pressed a kiss to his neck,

"I like watching you relax around me."

Harry's gaze flicked up to meet Tom's, and Tom released his bottom lip from his teeth again. Harry hadn't even realized he'd been biting it,

"I am as nervous as you, Harry. This is new for both of us. And I know you are not quite sure how it is going to turn out or where you stand yet. Believe me, even I cannot figure that out about myself."

He paused and then spoke,

"But I know one thing for certain, Harry. You belong with me. We are made for each other. We complete each other."

Harry could only nod because Tom was right,

"What do you want, Harry?"

Harry's cheeks grew hot, and he squirmed on his lap, trying to shift lower and make himself smaller. Harry sucked in a sharp breath when Tom's hand slipped between his legs. Not that he did much; he just rested it between his thighs and stroked it with his thumb. Yet, it was enough to leave Harry's mind blissfully blank and his breath to catch in his throat,

"Do you enjoy being around me?"

Harry fought the bliss to get the words out because this was important. He needed to let Tom know how important this was to him,

"More and more every minute. I guess that's the best answer I can come up with since I don't have much experience yet. I feel…."

Harry squinted and searched for the right word,

"Calmer…. much more alive."

"That's perfect."

Tom's voice drew Harry in like nothing else. It was as lulling and soothing as it was seductive and full of authority.

"You make me feel more alive as well."

Harry rested his head against Tom's shoulder and watched him reach for the remote.

"You can pick a movie if you want or I can pick one. I have to warn you though….I have zero experience when it comes to movies."

Harry shook his head. He was too comfortable and his body was literally in no mood to move,

"You can pick one now. I'll have my pick next time."

Harry watched as Tom scrolled through the genres of action and comedy. The man looked positively flummoxed. Finally, he settled for a comedy with a grimace and then got comfortable against Harry. Peter appeared from somewhere holding a tray containing all manners of snacks. Tom signalled him to leave it on the coffee table. When Peter had left, he reached around him and picked up a sandwich,

"I doubt that you had anything to eat there."

He held the sandwich to Harry's lips and Harry took a bite. They shared the sandwich and when it was finished, he picked up a glass of coke. Harry finally asked,

"Can I have a sip?"

Tom held the Coke for him,

"Thanks."

Harry took two big gulps, and the icy-cold fizziness reached his nose. It made his nose itch, so he rubbed it vigorously. Somehow Tom found that amusing.

With the movie starting, Harry tried to focus on that instead, though he couldn't stop himself from constantly making sure he was really here with Tom. Even as he sat on his lap, he had to touch him. He held his hand, kissed his neck every now and then. Tom brushed his fingers through his hair, and reached forward and played with his ear, tracing the shell of it, rubbing his earlobe. Harry snickered at the TV. He was starting to love this movie.

"I adore you."

Tom's murmur and his lingering kiss to his temple made Harry's heart soar,

"I haven't thanked you yet for being braver than me."

Harry scrunched his nose and tore his gaze from the movie,

"I'm not braver."

Tom nodded,

"You are."

Harry closed his eyes,

"Just stay with me forever."

Harry hadn't meant to blurt out the forever part, but it was kind of difficult to take back. Even more so when Tom surprised him by cupping his jaw and going in for a hard and hungry kiss. It was dizzying. Harry moaned softly. Harry had no idea how Tom always got his body going so fast. It wasn't fair. A familiar rush of desire swallowed him whole, and it made him want to cling to him. Tom confirmed quietly, huskily.

"Nothing less than forever,"

Harry took a breath. For a second, anxiousness rolled in his stomach, and he searched those brown eyes. They showed warmth and something heavy, intense.

It didn't feel weird at all to speak of forevers. He'd lied earlier when he had said that he was just starting to fall in love with him. He'd been in love with Tom for long.

"You are everything to me, Harry. I do not want you to go back to him without knowing that. I need you to remember that when you return tonight."

Harry's mind went blank, and he was lucky he could manage a nod. He fell against Tom's chest again and wrapped his arm around him,

"I don't want this night to end."

He touched Harry's cheek, and Harry kissed him. There wasn't more Harry could do or say at the moment. The silence was amazing and Tom's touch was everything he had ever imagined. After that Harry didn't know where the time went and the end credits for playing on the screen. His heart felt too heavy. It was time to go and he didn't want to. If only he could stay here with Tom forever. He knew Tom would agree in a heartbeat but Harry couldn't destroy his life just for his own selfish desires. Harry reluctantly raised himself to his feet and Tom got up. Harry saw his sadness reflected in Tom's eyes and he couldn't bear it. He hugged him tight and just held onto him,

"I shall see you again, Harry. No matter what it takes. This is not goodbye."

Harry rested his head on Tom's shoulder,

"Tom…"

Harry had nearly said it. Nearly told him how much he loved him but he stopped. It wasn't fair to Tom. What if he never saw him again? He couldn't put him through that. Harry put his socks and his shoes on and donned his jacket. Tom skipped his jacket and led him out of his place,

"Someday, I will bring you here and you will stay with me forever."

Harry smiled when he imagined it,

"I really can't wait for that day."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	69. Chapter 69

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Enamoured". Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

Harry lay back on the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling with a smile plastered on his face. He shook his head and buried his face in the pillow. He was acting like a love-sick teenager. This was just plain wrong. How could he want this when he knew that there was no chance he could ever pursue this? Harry closed his eyes. He hadn't bothered changing out of his clothes because they had Tom's scent all over them and Harry felt extremely calm surrounded by it. It didn't take him long to drift off into sleep and even then, Tom pursued him in his dreams.

Harry woke up feeling way too bright and happy. It had never happened before. Either he had nightmares or nothing at all but last night his dreams had been the sweetest he had ever had. Maybe last night had been nothing but a dream. Harry inhaled deeply. No, this scent definitely belonged to Tom. It wasn't a dream. It had been real. Harry sat up straight and yawned. He wanted to go back to sleep so he could be with Tom again. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore so he might as well get up. He rose to his feet and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was radiating joy and Harry couldn't ignore how much his eyes were sparkling. He looked alive. Well more than alive. He looked happy. Somehow he didn't feel like changing out of his clothes because it meant losing Tom's scent but he knew he had to. He was just in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt when his cell phone rang. Harry checked the number and picked it up instantly,

"Sir."

Lord V's voice stern, sharp voice spoke from the other end,

"Harry, how was your night?"

Harry spoke the truth effortlessly,

"It was fantastic."

It had been fantastic. Well more than fantastic. It had been absolutely wonderful,

"Yes, it sure seems like it."

Harry's heart stopped,

"Sir?"

Lord V's voice was mysteriously cryptic when he spoke next,

"You will find out soon enough. I told you I would put you to good use."

The call ended and Harry stared at the phone in horror. Had Lord V found out that he had left the party last night? It was a possibility. Harry wanted to call him back and ask him what he had meant but he knew that he couldn't. This wasn't good. If Lord V had found out about Tom then Tom was in danger. Harry immediately called him and waited for him to pick up. But he didn't and it only made Harry more nervous. His pulse was sky rocketing and he had difficulty breathing. Harry called him again and again but nothing. Harry resisted the urge to smash the phone and collapsed back on the bed. A thousand terrible ideas crossed his mind each one more terrible than the last each one made him want to scream out. Stan's voice from outside the door made him sit up straight,

"Get ready, Doll. I have to show you something."

Harry closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath and tried to keep his voice as panic free as possible,

"I'll be down in a minute."

He was beyond terrified but maybe he was overreacting. It could be nothing. But Tom wasn't picking up the phone. Well maybe he was asleep or busy. He checked the time and day on his phone. It was Saturday so possibly Tom was still sleeping. He shouldn't be panicking. All he needed was a calm head. Harry showered and changed into a pair of faded denims and a blue t-shirt.

He slipped his phone in his pocket and raced down the steps. He found Stan and Ernie in the kitchen,

"Good Morning, Doll."

Harry leaned back against the counter,

"Good morning."

It had been good but there was nothing good about it now,

"You wanted to show me something."

Stan smiled impishly and Harry's heart wanted to jump out of his throat,

"Have some patience. It can wait after breakfast, Doll."

Breakfast had never sounded so threatening before but it seemed like a morning of all kinds of firsts. He had a feeling he wouldn't make it through it though. His heart seemed ready enough to give up on him. He was mildly surprised at his own perseverance when he managed to eat breakfast and was able to make small talk with Stan and Ernie as well. Another darker thought crossed Harry's mind while he had nibbled away on his toast. What if he was nothing but a play thing for Tom as well? Everything that the man had said to him last night, everything that they had exchanged up until now, maybe it was all a lie. No, it couldn't be. It had felt too real. And Tom had known that he was risking his life when he had taken him to his home last night. A liar wouldn't do that. A liar would value his skin.

When breakfast was done and over it, Stan vanished into the living room and came back with a small stack of magazines. Harry had an idea of where this was going and he felt the breath return to his body. Stan opened the first one and skipped to the social pages and there he was. His picture. The picture Fred and George had taken yesterday. Somehow it looked too surreal in the light of day. He had thought he would never attain that kind of happiness but there he was, the quintessence of peace and radiant joy,

"You look gorgeous, Doll."

But Harry's attention had been caught by a picture of Tom, smiling for the cameras. Harry saw the same mixture of sorrow in his eyes. It made him feel vain that that sorrow had been because of the lack of him. This was real. It was so real. Stan opened the second magazine, then the third and the fourth and Harry saw the same picture of him in all of them. He was glad to know that Fred and George were doing well. If their picture was featured in all these magazines then they must really be succeeding as photographers.

Stan was blabbering on about how he had missed out on so many beautiful women last night when Harry's phone rang in his pocket. Oh damn. He wanted to fish it out. What if it was Lord V? Yeah but what if it was Tom?

"Your phone's ringing, Doll."

Harry shook his head and pulled it out. It was Tom. Harry ended it and typed a quick text to him in which he promised to talk later.

Stan was looking at him curiously,

"Who was it, Doll? I doubt that was The Dark Lord."

Harry nodded as nonchalantly as possible,

"Yeah that was a new friend I made last night."

That only seemed to pique Stan's interest,

"A lady friend? Can I have her number? That is only if you aren't interested in her."

Harry laughed softly and shook his head,

"No, it's a guy. He was just pestering me a lot and I just had to give him my number to make him leave me alone."

Stan's expression instantly grew stern and Harry realized that he had said the wrong thing,

"Pestering you? He didn't harass you, did he, Doll? If he did then you should tell us, we'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget."

Harry shook his head instantly,

"No, No. It wasn't anything like that. Besides I just told him to bugger off. He won't call again."

Stan still looked dubious but nodded,

"Okay, Doll. So, do you want to go anywhere?"

Harry really didn't want to go anywhere. He just wanted to be left alone so that he could talk to Tom,

"No, I'll just go over the files today. Maybe in the evening. Can we have dinner outside?"

Stan shook his head,

"You're supposed to be meeting Lord V tonight, Doll. But you could ask him though. I don't think he'll mind. He might even welcome it. He's been extremely concerned about your eating habits lately."

Harry pushed his cell phone back in his pocket and rose to his feet,

"Sure, I'll ask him. I'll see you guys later then."

Stan closed the magazines and was about to pick them up when Harry asked,

"Can I keep them?"

Stan shrugged,

"Sure. I suppose you can."

Harry smiled and shook Stan's hand,

"Thanks for everything you do for me."

Stan ducked his head,

"Aww shucks, Doll. Now you've got me feeling all warm and fuzzy."

Stan patted him on the shoulder and departed with Ernie right behind him. As soon as they were gone. Harry grabbed the magazines as he raced up the steps to his room and pulled out his phone on the way. He called Tom as soon as he was through the threshold and Tom's concerned voice filtered through the speaker,

"Harry, are you alright? I saw all your missed calls as soon as I woke up."

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and held the phone closer to his ear,

"I'm fine. I was worried about you. But it's alright now."

The concern was still audible in Tom's voice when he spoke next,

"Tell me the truth, Harry. Did he hurt you?"

Harry shook his head and realized that Tom couldn't see him,

"No, nothing happened. I'm completely fine."

He decided to change the topic and finally spoke,

"You know I'm staring at a picture of you right now."

Harry could tell by Tom's voice when he spoke next that he was smiling,

"Why would you be staring at a picture of little old me when there is a perfectly gorgeous picture of a young man on the next page? I find myself unable to take my eyes off him. He is absolutely stunning."

Harry smiled radiantly and he felt that same warm feeling he always felt when he was around Tom. He mustered his most whiny tone and spoke,

"Oh really? So, you fancy him?"

Tom laughed and the sound left Harry breathless,

"Fancy him? I want him. All of him. His smile is just to die for."

Harry laid back on the bed. His smile was replaced by a frown and he protested,

"Don't talk about dying. I told you how I feel about that."

Tom laughed again and Harry imagined he would have kissed his frown away right about now,

"I would kiss your frown away right about now."

Harry gasped and Tom whispered to him in his soft, sweet voice,

"Have you looked at yourself, Love? Everyone in London will be lusting after you when they look at that picture. Do you know how much pleasure the thought that you are mine gives me right now? That smile on your lips, that peace on your face. The fact that I am the reason behind all that makes me feel like the luckiest man alive."

Harry was blushing hard and he buried his face in the pillow. He turned his head and changed the topic,

"You referred to yourself as a little old man. That's just completely unacceptable. For one, there is nothing little about you. Seecondly, you are not old at all."

Tom laughed,

"You are definitely not good for my ego."

Harry couldn't help but laugh with him,

"I didn't say anything wrong."

Tom's tone grew sombre and he finally spoke after a pause,

"Harry, you really cannot deny the age difference between us."

Harry stared up at the ceiling,

"I don't have a problem with that. I thought I made that very obvious in your office."

Tom's voice had a playful lilt to it when he spoke next,

"Okay lighten up, Love. What are you doing today?"

Harry looked at the files on the side table. He'd never thought that he would be bothered by work before but he was now,

"I've got some files to review. What about you?"

Tom yawned and Harry found the gesture adorable,

"Brunch with some business associates."

Harry played with the tussle on one of the cushions and spoke,

"That sounds absolutely boring."

Tom chuckled and Harry heard him shift,

"Yes, everything feels rather pointless when you are not with me."

Harry looked at the clock. It was nearly ten,

"Shouldn't you be getting up now, Mr. Riddle?"

Tom practically growled into the phone,

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Harry laughed hard. He laughed until his stomach hurt because the irritation in Tom's voice was precious,

"Laugh all you want, Love. Next time, I have you in my arms, you will barely be able to breathe."

Harry felt a fleeting sensation in his stomach at that promise and when he spoke next, he realized how weak his voice sounded with arousal,

"We'll see about that."

Harry knew that Tom would never end the conversation so he would have to,

"Time to get up, Mr. Riddle."

Tom grumbled something incoherent in the phone and then said,

"I love you, Harry."

Every time Tom said that, it filled Harry with so much joy that he felt unable to contain it,

"I know. I love you too, Tom."

Too late, Harry realized what he had said and ended the call instantly.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	70. Chapter 70

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Enamoured". Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

Harry's eyebrows shot up as he stared at the queue outside the club. Stan gently tugged on his arm and led him straight past the bouncers manning the main door and into the club. Harry felt momentarily blinded by the strobe lights but once he got accustomed to them he began to see that this place wasn't a strip club. People were crowded on the dance floor and dancing to the beats playing. Harry noticed a bar against the far wall which was flocked with people.

Stan didn't let him look around for long. He led him straight to the back where another bouncer was standing guard at a door. He opened the door as soon as he saw Stan and they moved inside. It was a huge office. Far bigger than the one at The Shrieking Shack. Lord V was seated in a leather chair behind a glass desk. He was focused on his laptop screen but he looked up when he saw Harry approach with Stan,

"Has he had anything to eat?"

Harry knew that the question was directed at Stan,

"He had breakfast, My Lord. He stayed at home today so I don't know if he had lunch."

Lord V turned his attention to Harry,

"Did you have lunch?"

Harry was tempted to lie but he had a feeling Lord V would know,

"No, Sir."

Lord V rose to his feet and Harry was tempted to take a step back. He drew closer to him and cupped his cheek,

"You look much better than the last time I saw you. But there is still room for improvement. I require perfection in everything, Harry. You belong to me therefore you must be perfect. Do you agree with me?"

Harry nodded,

"Yes, Sir. I agree with you."

Harry knew he wasn't perfect. He was far from it. And if Lord V required perfection from him then he would strive for it. Lord V's gloved finger was caressing his cheek but his focus was on Stan now,

"Get him something to eat."

Harry looked up at Lord V,

"Can I have dinner with you?"

Lord V's crimson eyes turned to him and met his. It was hard to decipher his emotions but Harry knew what the answer was going to be,

"Really, Harry? You wish to have dinner with me?"

Harry nodded quickly. He didn't know why he had even asked Lord V that. He knew that the man would never remove his mask or gloves infront of him. How was dinner supposed to happen between them?

"What would you like to eat?"

Harry was shocked. Had Lord V just agreed to have dinner with him? How was that even going to be possible? Harry felt Lord V's trace his lips,

"Harry?"

Harry shook away his thoughts,

"Anything you want, Sir."

Lord V pulled his hand away,

"Stan, Pizza will do. You are well aware of my preference. I shall also be needing my bag."

Harry hadn't expected Lord V to order something as trivial as Pizza. He just couldn't imagine Lord V eating it. Stan bowed his head and disappeared from the room and Lord V rested his hand on the small of his back and led him to one of the chairs,

"Sit down."

Harry sat down obediently. Harry couldn't help but compare and contrast Lord V and Tom. They were so different. Harry felt so free around Tom and around Lord V, he felt bound and owned, imperfect and so broken. Tom's eyes, his voice, his touch, it was all so expressive, so warm, so gentle. And Mr. Riddle's gaze was always guarded. Harry never could tell what his eyes were expressing, never could feel his touch because of his gloves. The only time he had really felt him was when he had been under hypnosis and Harry wasn't sure if everything he had felt then was even real or not.

It was a few minutes later when Stan returned to the office holding a platter and the black drawstring bag. Instantly, Harry had an idea how Lord V wanted dinner to go down and he instantly regretted saying anything. Stan placed the items on the table, bowed and left. Lord V rose to his feet and Harry was on his feet in no time. Lord V opened the bag, pulled out the black rope and approached him. Harry instantly crossed his wrists behind his back submissively. Lord V restrained his hands gently and whispered in his ear,

"Good boy."

Harry held his breath until Lord V stepped away from him to get the blindfold from the bag. He drew in a deep breath as silently as possible. The rope around his wrists weren't uncomfortable but he was suffocating. Focus. He had to focus. He had gotten himself into this this. He cursed his own stupidity. It was dinner. It was just dinner. Lord V wasn't going to hurt him. Lord V was in front of him again and carefully pulled off his glasses. He set them down on the table. Harry's vision instantly went blurry and he closed his eyes. He felt the soft silk of the blindfold on his cheeks and his temples. Lord V knotted the blindfold behind his head tightly and when the man had pulled away. Harry opened his eyes only to be met by complete darkness.

"Are the ropes causing you discomfort?"

Harry closed his eyes again and shook his head,

"No, Sir."

He felt Lord V check them nonetheless,

"How are you feeling? I need you to inform me if you start experiencing anything remotely connected to anxiety. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded his head quickly,

"Yes, Sir."

Harry heard no genuine concern for his well-being in Lord V's voice. It sounded so cold and distant. Harry knew that if he had a panic attack now, Lord V would send him back to Snape and he couldn't afford that. He was only just starting to get better. Lord V sat him down in a chair and Harry felt his presence close to him. The scraping sound told him that Lord V had drawn a chair to sit close to him. A few minutes passed in which Harry imagined him taking off his mask and gloves,

"Open your mouth, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth a bit and he felt Lord V hold the pizza slice close to his mouth. Harry took a bite and chewed. He focused on the flavours and the muted music seeping into the office instead of the anxiety that was slowly closing in on him. His heart felt like it was in a vice. He felt it difficult to breathe but he had to get through this. He just had to. He wasn't going to give Lord V an opportunity to send him back to Snape. When he swallowed the first bite, he opened his mouth again for another.

During the rest of the meal, Harry functioned on autopilot. Opening his mouth when it was required, chewing and swallowing. There were no feelings, no emotions, no warmth and no connection. Harry was doing this out of obligation. When he had swallowed the last bite, Lord V finally spoke,

"Did you enjoy it?"

Harry was replaying his lunch with Tom in his mind and the smile came to his lips naturally,

"Yes, Sir. It was wonderful."

And that was the truth. That lunch had been wonderful and it had been the best he had ever had. Tom had been amazing. Tom was amazing. The phone on the table rang and Harry heard Lord V get up and pick up the phone,

"What is it?"

Harry leaned back in the chair and listened to Lord V's side of the conversation,

"I don't care who they are. I do not wish to be disturbed."

A pause and then Lord V finally said,

"Tell them to wait."

Lord V put down the phone and Harry felt his attention on him,

"Harry, do you know any photographers?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth. Apparently, whoever had been on the phone had mentioned something about Fred and George. Harry just hoped it didn't mean anything dangerous for the twins.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	71. Chapter 71

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Enamoured". Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

Harry flexed his fingers in the restraints and then decided on the truth,

"Fred and George. They were my neighbours. I met them at the party last night."

Harry didn't like the blindfold over his eyes. It was driving him insane. After a few minutes, he heard Lord V pick up the phone,

"Send them in."

Harry panicked. He didn't want Fred and George to see him like this. He began fidgeting against the restraints. Lord V seemed to have sensed his restlessness because Harry felt his hand on his shoulder,

"Are you experiencing anxiety?"

Harry instantly shook his head and grew still. He felt Lord V caress his cheek softy. Harry realized that the man was wearing his gloves again,

"Good boy."

It was difficult for Harry to breathe. There was a knock on the door and Lord V spoke,

"Enter."

Lord V resumed caressing his cheek even when the door opened and Harry heard dull footsteps on the carpet approach them. Finally, Lord V pulled away his fingers from Harry's cheek and spoke,

"Sit."

Harry couldn't tell what the twins reaction was to his state but he was dying to know,

"So, what is the purpose of your visit Mr. and Mr. Weasley?"

Harry couldn't tell which one of the twins spoke,

"We feel highly honoured that you allowed us to meet you. We are well aware of the fact that you are a very busy man, Sir."

Lord V spoke in his usual cold, sharp tone,

"You mentioned that it had something to do with my Harry. Neglecting you was not an option."

My Harry. That sounded like a curse rather than an endearment,

"We'll get straight to the point, Sir. We want Harry to be the model in our next photo shoot."

Harry couldn't help but exclaim,

"WHAT?"

He realized that he had spoken out of turn and instantly dropped his head and apologized,

"Sorry, Sir."

Lord V didn't react to his apology, instead he addressed the twins,

"A photo shoot? Well can you describe the nature of it."

Harry couldn't tell whether it was Fred or George. But judging by the tone, they both seemed highly enthusiastic about it,

"Every Magazine in London wants more of Harry. We've been getting calls all day today for more of his pictures. I think it's a great opportunity for Harry to cash himself in. He certainly has the potential for it, Sir."

Lord V's voice had threat underlying it,

"Cash himself in? Harry does not require money anymore."

The twins seemed to have ignored the threat altogether and continued talking,

"But Sir. Even if he does not need the cash, wouldn't you want him to feature in every Magazine in London and possibly across the country in the future? Harry could have a career. It is a golden opportunity. We're not saying that we don't have anything to gain by it. But we've known Harry for years now and he's always been ambitious. He's always wanted a career. So, he might not have pictured modelling as a career but we have a feeling he'll be extremely successful in it."

Harry resisted the urge to say that he was right here. He had never pictured himself as a model though and he didn't know the first thing about it. He was fairly certain that Lord V was going to say no though and decline the twins offer so he didn't have anything to worry about. Lord V was silent for a long time. Finally, he spoke,

"I shall have my lawyers draw up a contract and contact you."

Harry resisted the urge to gasp. Had Lord V just agreed to let him model? Harry admired the twins' bravery when they spoke again,

"Could you have it drawn up by tomorrow, Sir? We want to do the shoot as soon as possible."

Lord V must have nodded because the twins sounded way too happy when they spoke,

"Thank you, Sir. We are forever in your debt."

Harry couldn't help but feel bitter about it. They had no idea what it was like to be in his debt. Harry turned his attention back to them when he heard them address him,

"We'll soon you soon, Harry."

When they had departed. He felt Lord V's hands rest on his shoulders,

"Your friends were disrespectful but they were correct. It would be wrong of me to quash your ambitions and keep you for myself. You do belong to me and I wish to flaunt you in front of the entire world. No one else can ever have you. You do wish to do it, right?"

Harry felt his heart sinking with despair at those words but he couldn't help but nod,

"I do, Sir."

Right now, he was willing to take anything over Lord V. Lord V patted him on the back and pulled away the blindfold. Harry closed his eyes as the sudden light threatened to blind him. When his eyes had adjusted enough. He found Lord V seated in his chair,

"I shall send my lawyer over to you tomorrow. He shall show you the contract and you may add any other clauses that you think are reasonable."

Harry nodded silently. Lord V hadn't removed the restraints around his hands so that meant he wasn't allowed to leave yet. His assumption was proved true when Lord V started working on his laptop. Harry leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling while he listened to the tapping of the keys and the dull music. He needed a drink or a cigarette or maybe both. How the hell was he going to do something he had never done before in his life? What were the twins thinking when they had decided to pick him? It was obvious, wasn't it? Everyone at the party had known who Harry belonged to. The twins had been the only one brave enough to approach Lord V in order to seek his permission. The fact that they were his friends just served as an additional factor. Harry's hands were falling asleep in the restraints. He flexed his fingers to wake them up. Lord V looked up at him. Apparently, his action hadn't gone unnoticed by him,

"Are they causing you discomfort, Harry?"

Harry shook his head,

"No, Sir. My hands were falling asleep. I was just trying to wake them up."

Lord V nodded and then spoke,

"Do you know why I chose to keep you blindfolded and restrained when your friends were here?"

Harry tried to come up with an answer and hazarded a guess,

"To show them your authority over me, Sir?"

Lord V nodded imperceptibly,

"Yes, you are correct. But I also wished to see their reaction to seeing you in bondage."

That piqued Harry's curiosity,

"How did they react, Sir?"

Lord V looked away and focused his attention back on his laptop,

"They did not."

Harry felt extremely puzzled,

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Sir?"

Lord V typed something and then looked up at him again,

"It is a good thing. They know how to mind their own business and by showing no reaction, they have shown acceptance of my dominance over you. I would not have treated them kindly if they had objected to you being in bondage."

Harry nodded and looked down. It seemed the twins were smarter and braver than he had ever imagined them to be,

"Come here, Harry."

Harry rose to his feet and walked over to Lord V without hesitation,

"Turn around."

Harry obeyed silently and felt Lord V undo the knots. He pulled away the ropes and Harry coulddn't felt but flex his fingers,

"You may enjoy some time in the club. Nott will escort you the VIP lounge and keep an eye on you. You may go home when you feel tired. Stan shall be waiting for you outside."

Harry turned around and dropped to his knees,

"Thank you, Sir. You are most kind."

Harry saw something akin to pleasure in those crimson eyes. He felt Lord V's finger move through his hair,

"I enjoy your submission immensely, Harry."

Harry lowered his gaze,

"My submission is all I can offer you, Sir. It is yours."

Lord V traced a gloved finger down his cheek,

"You have so much to offer me and I intend to have all of it."

Harry kept his gaze lowered,

"Whatever you want, Sir. It's yours."

He half expected Lord V to take him right there and then. The man was exuding lust and Harry willed himself to be still. Lord V patted him on the cheek and spoke softly,

"Not yet, Harry. Go on. You may enjoy your night."

Harry rose to his feet slowly and departed from the office without another word. It turned out that Nott was one of the bouncers that had been manning the front entrance. He led him straight to a glass enclosure which was lavishly decorated with white comfortable couches. He saw a man seated there with a girl clinging to each of his side. He was a slender with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. He reminded Harry of someone but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He observed Harry haughtily and spoke,

"Oi, I saw you at the party yesterday and in the magazine this morning. You're quite the celebrity, aren't you?"

Harry unwillingly extended his hand,

"Harry Potter. And you are?"

The man took it and shook it,

"Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy. That rang a bell,

"Are you related to Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco nodded arrogantly,

"Yes, he is my father."

It made sense now. All that arrogance ran in the family. He hadn't forgotten about Lucius' offer. That man was vile and it seemed his son had inherited every bit of it,

"Nice to meet you, Draco."

A waitress dressed in a short white blouse and a black mini skirt approached him,

"Mr. Potter. What would you like to have?"

Harry ordered a whisky sour and a pack of cigarettes for himself. He turned to look at Nott, who was standing in the doorway and had his gaze fixed on Harry,

"What would you like to have, Nott?"

Draco laughed and the sound grated on Harry's nerves,

"He's an employee."

Harry turned to him and smiled as sweetly as possible,

"Right now, he's working for me and it's my responsibility to take care of him."

He turned back to Nott and noticed that he looked a bit puzzled,

"Umm…nothing…I can't drink on the job."

Harry addressed the waitress,

"Get him a coke then."

When she was gone. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his cell phone. He was very aware of the fact that Draco was glowering at him. Harry ignored him and resisted the temptation to text Tom. In the end, he failed and ended up sending a text to him anyway.

 _What's up_

Harry waited for a reply. In the meantime, the waitress returned with his drink and set it in front of him on the glass table along with the can of coke and the pack of cigarettes. Harry thanked her and pushed his phone into his pocket. He got up to his feet, picked up the can and handed it to Nott,

"Here."

Nott hesitated but took it with a thanks. Harry returned to the couch and pulled out a cigarette from the pack. He realized he didn't have a lighter or a matchbox. Nott seemed to have instantly picked up on his dilemma because he shuffled through his pockets and offered up his lighter to Harry. Harry took it with a smile and after propping the cigarette between his lips, lit it up. He drew in a good long drag and everything instantly felt better. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Harry instantly fished it out with his free hand and checked the message. Surely enough it was from Tom,

 _Missing you._

Harry tried to keep his face expressions neutral and typed out a reply,

 _Missing you too_

He really did miss Tom a lot. Tom replied,

 _Where are you?_

Harry couldn't mention the name of the club he was in so he just typed,

 _In a club. Can't tell you the name. You might show up._

Harry just hoped Tom wasn't offended by that. He breathed out a sigh of relief when the reply came,

 _You know me so well, Harry_ 😉

The wink at the end was all the assurance Harry needed to know that Tom hadn't minded his need for secrecy. Another text from Tom lit up his screen

 _What's up there?_

Harry took another drag from his cigarette and typed,

 _Smoking_

Tom's reply came instantly,

 _No. Stub it out. Haven't you heard the term smoking kills?_

Harry took one final drag from his cigarette and stubbed it out in the crystal ashtray in front of him on the table.

 _I stubbed it out._

Tom's reply was instant,

 _I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to ask that from you._

Harry resisted the urge to shake his head,

 _I'd do anything for you, Tom_

Tom sent him a kiss emoji along with a reply and Harry's heart warmed at that,

😗 _Well you're only allowed to smoke with me._

Harry picked up the cherry from the top of his Whiskey Sour and sucked on it. He was aware of Draco's gaze fixed on him but he wasn't glowering at him anymore and it sounded as if his girls weren't too pleased with him. His notification light flashed informing him of another text,

 _What are you doing now? Since you are not smoking anymore._

Harry imagined what Tom's reaction would be if he sucked on the cherry in front of him,

 _Sucking on a cherry._

Tom didn't reply for a while but when he did, Harry could imagine that he had growled out those words,

 _You are tempting me, Love. That is a very dangerous game to play. I might search every club in London just to find you right now_

Harry didn't doubt Tom's words and decided to placate him,

 _Next time when we're together. I'll do it for you._

Harry took a sip of his drink and relished the taste. The reply came and the promise it contained made Harry shiver with anticipation,

 _Oh, I shall make sure of it, Love._

Harry didn't feel like getting up but he knew he had to end the conversation. Harry finished his drink and typed out the text with a heavy heart

 _I have to go, Tom. I'll see you soon._

Harry was dying to read Tom's reply. He was so certain he was going to say it again and he did,

 _Love you, Harry._

Harry spent a minute contemplating whether to say it or not. Tom would be expecting it and he couldn't disappoint him,

 _Love you too, Tom._

Harry slipped his phone back in his pocket. He felt so wonderful. Even though, Tom hadn't been with him, he felt his warmth clinging to him. He rose to his feet and offered his hand to Draco again. Draco eyed it warily and shook it,

"See you around, Draco."

Harry stepped out of the enclosure and made his way through the crowd with Nott trailing him in his wake. He spotted Stan leaning against the Black SUV parked outside and smiled at him. Stan smiled back and opened the door for him,

"The way you're smiling, it seems dinner was fantastic."

That wasn't the truth but Harry decided to go with it,

"Yeah, it was just wonderful, Stan. He's a great guy."

Harry was talking about Tom but he knew that Stan was naturally going to assume he was talking about Lord V,

"The Dark Lord truly is a great man."

Harry's smile somehow widened at Stan's cluelessness. Tom was right. He was playing a dangerous game. He just had to remain focused and he wouldn't lose.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	72. Chapter 72

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

The next morning, Harry was going over the contract, Lord V had had drafted for him. He leaned back on the couch and read through the clauses. He especially liked the one that stated that no pictures of him would be taken in any state of undress. When he couldn't think of anything to add, he picked up the pen and signed it.

Harry slid the contract towards the lawyer and closed his eyes. He wasn't looking forward to this. But this job meant that he could have some illusion of control over his life. He waved the lawyer goodbye and watched Stan escort him out. His cell phone rang in his pocket. Harry pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Tom. Harry couldn't help but smile and took it,

"Morning, Tom."

Harry could hear Tom frown,

"Just morning? It seems that your morning is not going good."

Harry rose to his feet and began making his way up the stairs,

"No. Not really. It's not that bad."

Tom sounded concerned when he spoke next,

"Well something is definitely wrong. You know you can tell me anything."

Harry pushed open the door to his bedroom and pulled away the curtains from the window,

"I signed a modelling contract a few moments ago."

Tom laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Harry had heard. But his laughter died and his tone grew serious,

"Did he force you to?"

Harry shook his head,

"No, I signed willingly. They're actually my friends, the photographers. I met them at the party and they were the ones that took the picture that was featured in the Magazines today."

Tom's voice grew relieved and he spoke soothingly,

"You are beautiful, Love. I think this is a wonderful opportunity for you."

Harry couldn't help but blush at the praise from Tom,

"Umm…so what are you up to?"

Tom chuckled again,

"You are changing the subject. But I will indulge you. I am at the office. What about you?"

Harry looked out the window at the silent street and then spoke,

"I'm feeling pretty useless. Honestly, Tom. Sometimes I wish you hadn't fired me."

He realized what he had said and was about to speak when Tom's voice, raw with guilt and pain reached his ears,

"I wish I had not, Harry. I regret it every day."

Harry cursed himself internally,

"I'm sorry, Tom. I shouldn't have said that. You did what you had to do."

Tom shushed him,

"Harry, nothing you said was wrong. Pushing you away was my greatest mistake."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He knew he had to change the subject,

"So, who did you hire after me?"

Tom seemed momentarily put off by the change in topic again and spoke,

"I haven't made a permanent placement. But Lucius's son is doing the job temporarily."

Harry let out a shocked gasp,

"Draco, right?"

Harry could hear Tom's shock in his voice and couldn't help but smile,

"How do you know him?"

Harry laughed. Fate definitely worked in mysterious ways,

"I actually met him last night at the club. He was gawking at me when I was sucking on the cherry and texting you."

Tom's tone was possessive and he practically growled,

"He was gawking at you?"

Harry loved that tone of voice. It sent spikes of pleasure throughout his entire body,

"Yup, he was definitely eyeing me."

Harry practically heard Tom grit his teeth,

"Harry, you are mine. Do you understand that?"

Harry laughed again,

"Are you jealous, Tom? I told you I would do it for you the next time we're together. Besides, he was with two very pretty ladies."

Harry heard something crash to the flood on Tom's end and he instantly grew concerned,

"Tom…"

But he couldn't finish the sentence,

"You have no idea what it does to me when you mention that someone else was able to be close to you, that someone else was able to look at you…It burns me from the inside out, Harry. It's the worst kind of torture."

Harry opened his mouth to speak again,

"Tom…"

But Tom cut him off again,

"No, listen to me, Harry. I will do anything to get you. I need you desperately…"

Harry instantly spoke,

"You promised me. You can't go back on it, Tom. Please."

Tom sighed and Harry could hear his pain reflected in his tone,

"I know. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

Harry closed his eyes and made a mental note never to make Tom jealous again. His phone buzzed and he saw another upcoming call from Lord V,

"Tom, I'll have to talk to you later."

Tom didn't reply and Harry knew he was still hurt and angry probably,

"I promise, I'll make it up to you later, Tom. I'll do anything just don't be mad at me."

Harry ended the call and took the other call,

"Sir."

Lord V's cold, sharp voice was in such sharp contrast to Tom's,

"Your friends have insisted on your presence at the signing. They have arranged a party for this evening to celebrate the contract."

Harry closed his eyes and cursed the twins' boldness,

"But I already signed the contract, Sir."

Harry knew Lord V wouldn't probably want him to attend the party,

"They are adamant that you be present at the party. Normally I would not stand for such behaviour but considering that they are your friends, I have decided to give them some leeway in this matter."

Harry sat back on the bed and moved his hand through his hair. Had he heard correctly? Lord V wanted him to attend the party,

"Some socializing will do you good, Harry."

Harry nodded,

"As you wish, Sir. I'll be ready in the evening."

The call ended and Harry slumped back on the bed. Tom was mad at him. He had to make things right with him as soon as possible otherwise he would surely go crazy. He picked up one of the files, powered up the laptop and got to work. There was no other way for him to kill time.

The day passed in a haze of boredom. He found himself unable to focus on anything except for Tom. He had even tried watching some TV to distract himself but his stubborn brain refused to be side tracked. When the sky turned purple outside the window and the bedroom began to grow dark. Harry turned off the TV. There was a knock on the door and Harry instantly knew it was Stan,

"Come in, Stan."

Stan walked in and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back,

"You aren't dressed yet?"

Stan sat down on the bed beside him and looked at the files spread around the bed,

"Don't you get bored?"

Harry shook his head,

"No.

Stan smiled and rose to his feet,

"Can you be down in ten?"

Stan was about to get up and leave when Harry stopped him,

"Why don't you help me decide what to wear?"

Stan turned around and grinned,

"You'd even look good in rags."

Harry lowered his head and blushed,

"Aww come on, Stan."

Stan patted him on the cheek and left. Harry stepped into the wardrobe and pulled out a white linen shirt and a pair of black jeans. He topped it off with a black sports coat and a pair of black dress shoes. When Harry was dressed up, he was staring at himself in the mirror and combing his hair when an idea struck him. He fished out his cell phone, dialled Tom and spoke quickly,

"Tom, do you want to attend a party? I'll text you the details in a while."

He didn't wait for a reply and ended the call. He knew Tom would come. Harry gave up on his hair and made his way down to Stan.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	73. Chapter 73

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry was nervous. He didn't know why but he was nervous as Stan led him down the steps of an unfamiliar club. The basement was decorated with neon lights, red, blue, green and purple. The music was a little too loud but Harry liked the way it thrummed through his blood. He was instantly grabbed into a hug and someone shouted in his ear,

"Harry, you made it."

Stan leaned forward and spoke loudly in his ear,

"I'll be upstairs, Doll."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. When Stan had left, Harry turned to the twins. They were dressed in identical white button up shirts and black skinny jeans that clung to their long legs like a second skin.

"You look amazing, guys."

The twins smirked and spoke together,

"Not as good as you."

Harry didn't know how to ask them but it was now or never,

"Umm…listen guys…Can I invite someone?"

The twins' smirk vanished and they looked positively offended,

"Harry, this is your party as much as it's ours. You can invite anyone you want."

He pulled out his phone and handed it to George,

"Could you type in the address of this place for me?"

George took it and began typing while Fred grinned at him mischievously,

"Who are you inviting? It can't be The Dark Lord, since we already asked him and he refused."

Harry hoped the neon lights hid his blush well,

"Just a friend."

George handed him his phone,

"All done."

Harry texted the address to Tom immediately and waited for a reply. It came in seconds,

 _I'll be there_

Harry couldn't help but smile. The twins led him through the crowd, introducing him to everyone that was present there. He realized that most of the crowd comprised of models and photographers. Harry felt a bit awkward being amongst them but the twins took over most of the conversations. Harry deeply appreciated their efforts to make him feel at ease but it wasn't working. His stomach was twisted up in knots and he was just anxious to see Tom.

Half an hour passed. Harry was sipping his second flute of champagne when he felt all breath leave his body. Tom was making his way towards him through the crowd. He was as handsome as ever, dressed in an immaculate black bespoke suit. His lips were curved into a gentle smile that combined with the dim lighting made his sharp features look a bit softer. His eyes were focused on him and him alone and Harry didn't fail to notice the possessiveness in them. Harry heard someone gasp but he couldn't bring himself to care who it was. He felt as if Tom would vanish if he even blinked for a second,

"Is that really Tom Riddle?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Fred's inquiry,

"Yeah it's him."

Tom came to a halt right in front of Harry and spoke softly,

"Harry."

Harry couldn't take his eyes away from him. He couldn't even breathe but he managed to get out,

"Tom."

Tom chuckled softly and Harry couldn't help but smile,

"Won't you introduce me to your friends?"

Harry snapped out of his daze. He was being unreasonable. Tom was here. This wasn't a dream. He turned around to see the twins looking from him to Tom in total awe,

"These are Fred and George, my friends and photographers. Fred and George, this is Tom, my friend."

Harry saw mischief dancing in Tom's brown eyes but he ignored It for the time being. When they had shaken hands and the twins had had reasonable enough time to recover. Harry spoke,

"Let's get the signing out of the way then, despite the fact that I already signed."

The twins laughed. A small table was placed in the center of the basement and everyone gathered around it. Harry felt Tom's gaze on him and he felt it fill him up with an odd kind of confidence. The twins sighed the contract and the basement burst up into cheers. The twins offered him the pen and Harry looked at them questioningly.

"Just pretend to sign, Harry. It's for a picture."

Harry did. He pretended and cameras flashed. When the signing was out of the way and the twins were occupied by their guests, Tom took Harry's hand and led him to the bar. When they were both settled on the stools at the farthest corner of the bar, Harry looked at him and noticed how beautiful Tom's eyes looked with the neon lights dancing in them. Tom snapped his fingers and Harry shook off the daze,

"So, I am just your friend?"

Harry knew Tom was teasing him because his eyes were alight with mischief again and he was smirking. Harry was about to reply when the bartender interrupted them,

"I'll have a Whiskey Sour."

Tom's smile was almost predatory as he spoke,

"I'll have what he is having."

When the bartender had left them alone. Harry turned back to Tom and remembered their conversation from this morning,

"I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't…."

Tom immediately put a finger to his lips, effectively quietening him,

"I should be the one apologizing. I overreacted."

Harry was about to speak again when the bartender placed their drinks in front of them. Harry didn't miss the way he eyed Tom longingly. In fact, he hadn't miss how everyone in the vicinity seemed to eye Tom appreciatively. But Tom only seemed to have eyes for him and that made Harry feel elated. Harry eyed the red, maraschino cherry on top of his drink and couldn't help the smirk that curved his lips.

He picked it up and brought it close to his lips. Tilting his head back a little, he parted his lips and licked the sweet, sugary syrup off it. Tonguing his lips, he spread the syrup over them evenly. Finally, Harry chanced a look at Tom, whose pupils were dilated with lust and who seemed to be holding his breath and watching his every move with rapt attention. That look on Tom's face spurred him on and he sucked on the cherry, slowly and sensually, enjoying the sweetness and relishing the fact that what he was doing was pleasing Tom. When Harry was sure that there was no more syrup left on it, he bit it off the stem and after chewing on it, swallowed it.

He was still holding the stem between his fingers and a wicked idea crossed his mind. He hadn't done it before but he was pretty sure he could pull it off. Harry showed the stem to Tom and popped the it in his mouth. He watched with extreme satisfaction how Tom's pupils seemed to dilate even more. Harry also noticed how hard he was trying to control his face expressions and that was just adorable because his eyes were saying it all.

Keeping his mouth firmly closed, he pushed his tongue up until the stem was trapped between the roof of his mouth and his tongue. Harry held the stem between his front teeth to form an x shaped crossover. Harry held it with his teeth, he used his tongue to locate and push the longer end through the loop. Finally, he opened his mouth but kept biting on one end. Tom leaned forward and pulled the knot out with the other end. Harry finally let go and watched how Tom stared at the knot with obvious fascination and undisguised lust. Harry couldn't help but smirk and took a sip of his drink,

"Where did you learn that?"

There was an undertone of jealousy in Tom's voice and Harry couldn't help but laugh,

"That was my first attempt."

Tom slipped the knot inside his jacket pocket and rose to his feet. Harry avoided lowering his gaze but it still wandered and came to rest on the barely concealed erection in Tom's trousers. Harry instantly looked up and met Tom's gaze. The invitation in them was obvious but Harry wasn't sure about the logistics of it. Tom fished the cherry out of his drink and slid the drink towards Harry,

"Finish that for me, Love."

Harry couldn't pull his gaze away from Tom's. Tom smirked and dangled the cherry in front of his eyes and spoke,

"You seem to love cherries a lot, Harry. Come get it."

He sauntered away and Harry could only stare mesmerized at his back.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape


	74. Chapter 74

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

It only took a moment for Harry to down the drinks and get up from the stool. He followed Tom down the dark corridor that led to the back of the basement. He saw Tom's outline leaning against the wall and stepped closer to him. The music wasn't as loud here but it was certainly dark. Tom seemed to have seen Harry too because he turned and disappeared. Harry hurried forward and found the door open to a darkened room. He stepped inside and tried to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness but before he could an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled flush against Tom's chest. Tom's warmth seeped in through his clothes and Harry's eyelids fluttered shut. He felt his breath tickle his neck and whisper in his ear,

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

Harry shook his head and Tom pressed a kiss to his neck. He seemed to have wanted that answer. The door clicked closed and Tom spun him around and took his mouth. His lips were sweet and Harry felt incredibly aroused. The man tasted as hard as he felt. He gasped when Tom broke the kiss, and no amount of air made Harry any less breathless,

"Do you want this?"

That question hammered home exactly what was about to happen. Harry froze. He wanted and needed this. But…But…What if Lord V found out?

He must have telegraphed his hesitation because Tom kissed him, this time on the cheek.

"You can say no. It is completely acceptable. This is fast and intense."

Intense was too soft a word. Harry's nerves wanted to crawl out of his body and every inch of his skin flickered from numb to on fire. He cleared his throat but when he spoke his voice sounded too husky, Tom loosened his grip on Harry's arms. He grabbed Tom's wrists before the other man could back away. He would not lose this chance to his own doubts and shortcomings. He needed Tom more than he needed anything else,

"I want this."

Tom's smile was slight, but warm. His brown eyes were dark with arousal but Harry knew that Tom would let him go if he wanted to back out, that much was obvious. He wasn't going to back out though. Tom turned on the lights and Harry blinked at the sudden brightness. They were in a room which comprised of a bed, an armchair and a table. The carpeting was thin and worn out and the wallpaper was faded and peeling. Tom kissed his neck,

"This is not my choice of a place for our first time either."

Harry turned to him and smiled,

"I really don't care about where we are. I just need you, Tom, and you might be able to wait but I can't anymore."

Tom claimed his lips again and Harry closed his eyes. His body was burning up like never before. Tom closed his fingers around his chin,

"What makes you think that I can wait?"

Then Tom's lips were on his again, prying him open, making him lose track of the ground. Tom pulled back a few inches.

"I promised you, didn't I? You wouldn't be able to breathe the next time I had you in my arms."

Tom had fulfilled his promise because Harry couldn't breathe. His cock ached and he wanted far less clothing between him and the man holding his chin. He practically whispered the word,

"Please."

Tom stroked Harry's jaw with his thumb.

"If anything I do gets to be too much, say 'yellow' and I will slow down. Say 'red' and I will stop. Understand?"

A safeword? Lightning ran through Harry's veins,

"Yes."

Heat blazed in Harry's chest and throat and he leaned into Tom's touch.

"And if I want more?"

An impish grin lit up Tom's face and Harry realized that he'd do anything to keep that expression on Tom,

"You beg for it."

Harry's entire body ached. To be naked. Controlled. Entered. He couldn't even speak. Tom chuckled and slipped his hands under the lapels of Harry's sports coat. He caressed his chest before pushing the coat off and to the floor. The long length of Tom's body was so close that every breath he exhaled warmed Harry's face and made his limbs ache with the need to touch flesh to flesh.

Harry closed the tiny gap between them and found the buckle of Tom's belt. It didn't take him more than a minute to unbuckle it and pull it out of the loops. Once he had discarded it he realized that they were both wearing too much clothing. Tom redirected Harry's hand, pressing it against his erection.

"Do you want me inside you?"

The floor vanished again. All Harry knew was the warmth of Tom's touch and the hard thickness of the cock beneath the fabric of his pants. He'd never wanted sex this badly, ever,

"Yes. Please."

Tom kissed his temple,

"Say it."

Every inch of Harry's skin blazed. Voice the desire…something he had never done. No turning back now.

"I want your cock inside me."

Tom nipped Harry's ear.

"Then take off your shirt."

He backed away and waited. It was all Harry could do not to rip off all his clothing. He focused on the buttons of Tom's suit jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. Going slowly meant he wasn't the only one in torment, judging from the flush of Tom's skin. He never stopped looking at him though.

With each button Harry undid, his heart rate notched higher. By the time he finished with the last one, his entire body strummed with the rhythm of his blood. He pulled the shirt off and breathed out a sigh of relief. Trembling, he dropped the shirt.

As the cool air hit his exposed back, it happened, Harry's world tipped over. His pleasure evaporated as he realized what he had just done and how imprudent he had been. How could he have forgotten such a hideous truth about himself? Tom didn't know…Tom wouldn't want him after he found out…The thought was enough to shatter him. Tom seemed to have sensed the distress in his eyes because his expression grew concerned and he stepped closer and attempted to take him in his arms. Harry took a step back as tears slid down his cheeks uncontrollably,

"Harry…"

Harry shook his head,

"Don't touch me, Tom. I'm disgusting."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't want Tom to see him like this…so weak and so vulnerable…but this was who he really was…underneath all the clothes and his calm veneer, this was what he was and it puzzled him that he had forgotten it. Tom took another step towards him and Harry cried out,

"No, Tom…please…I'm begging you…just leave me alone."

Tom was holding him in the blink of an eye,

"Tell me what I did wrong, Harry."

Harry struggled against his hold feebly. He didn't want to be let go but he knew what Tom was going to do once he found out about what had happened to him and he wouldn't be able to bear that,

"It's not you…it's me."

Harry extracted himself from his arms and slowly turned his back to him so that Tom could see it. The scars…the marks of the monster that snatched everything from him and continued to do so even when he was dead. Tom's voice was a low pain filled whisper when he spoke next,

"Who did that you?"

Harry didn't want to speak but the words still left his mouth because Tom deserved the truth,

"I…I was sexually abused as a child."

He picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on. His hands trembled uncontrollably as he tried to button it up. Tom stepped in front of him and held his hands. Harry kept his gaze lowered because he couldn't bear to see disgust for him in those brown eyes. Tom's voice was shaking with multiple emotions when he spoke,

"Look at me."

Harry couldn't,

"I'm sorry, Tom… I can't believe I forgot about it…I wouldn't have let his happen if I remembered."

Tom held his chin and forced him to look up, the passion and pain in Tom's eyes stole his breath,

"Do you regret it?"

Harry was instantly blinded by a fresh haze of tears and Tom pulled him close to his chest,

"I don't…Tom…you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I should have known…I should have known that you were too good for me…How could someone as damaged and broken as me ever be worthy of someone as perfect and immaculate as you?"

Harry buried his face in his Tom's shoulder and allowed himself to soak in his warmth one last time because he knew this would be the last time Tom would ever let him close. After this Tom wouldn't even want to hear his voice again let alone see his face.

A few minutes passed and when Harry realized that he would never be able to get enough of Tom, he pulled away. Everything inside him ached and screamed at the loss of warmth but the sooner he got used to it, the better. He attempted to do his buttons again but his hands were still trembling uncontrollably. Tom pulled away his hands again and began buttoning up his shirt. He spoke and his voice depicted his agony clearly,

"You said you forgot…Did I make you forget, Harry?"

Harry could only nod silently and lament his own foolishness, Harry looked up and met Tom's agonized gaze. Harry knew what was coming. Tom was going to tell him that he couldn't see him anymore…He didn't have the strength to hear those words so he spoke

"Tom…I understand…"

Tom had him pinned to the wall in the blink of an eye and Harry could only stare at him blankly,

"No, you don't understand."

Tom drew in a sharp breath and spoke through gritted teeth,

"You don't understand a damned thing."

He brought his lips close to his and whispered,

"I love you, Harry…you don't seem to understand what that means…It means that I will want you for the rest of my life regardless of anything…that includes your past."

Harry could just stare in Tom's eyes and feel the love in them immerse him up. He had to be dreaming. This couldn't be real…it was too good to be real,

"I want to erase that monster from your mind and I will. Mark my words, Harry. You are mine and I will not allow anyone or anything to hurt you ever again even if it is just a memory."

Harry's head fell against Tom's chest again,

"I love you too, Tom. Please don't ever leave me."

Tom couldn't help but smile in Harry's hair,

"I never intend to."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	75. Chapter 75

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Tom wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple,

"We should get back to the party. Your friends must have noticed your absence."

Harry held on to him and murmured,

"I'm so sor…"

Tom instantly rested his finger to Harry's lips,

"No, Harry. You have nothing to apologize for."

Tom picked up his belt from the floor, slid it through the loops and buckled it. He dusted Harry's coat off and slid it over his shoulders gently and then nipped at his neck playfully,

"Cheer up, Love. I am glad we shall not be remembering this dump as the place where we had sex for the first time. You deserve infinitely better than this."

A gentle smile finally curved Harry's lips and Tom smiled back. They were about to leave when Harry spoke,

"Kiss me one more time please."

Tom turned around and claimed Harry's lips in a rough, needy kiss instantly. Harry melted into it and retaliated desperately. Tom just held him in his arms and continued to move his lips against Harry's, assuring him of his love, of his acceptance and allowing Harry to take as much assurance as he needed in return. When they finally parted to catch their breath, Harry's smile had grown bright and his face was lit up with joy. He looked incredibly tranquil and alive.

"I love you, Tom."

Tom kissed his forehead,

"I love you more. Never forget that."

Harry nodded and Tom led him back to the party where he was instantly grabbed by Fred and George and introduced to some new arrivals. Tom was surrounded by his own flock of models and reporters and Harry didn't miss their attempts at flirtation. He didn't feel jealous at all because those lips had been on his, those hands had been holding him moments ago. Tom loved him and Harry was certain that no one else would ever have that privilege.

The night began to wind up and the basement steadily began to grow less crowded until only Harry, Tom and the Twins remained. Tom wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and drew him close, he pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered against his lips,

"Next time, I shall not be letting you go until I have claimed you physically. You should be prepared for that."

Harry was too drunk on the kiss to reply but Tom pulled back and Harry spoke in a low, rough voice,

"I can't wait."

Tom chuckled softly,

"I shall see you soon, Harry. Take care of yourself."

And with that Tom walked away and Harry realized that the twins had been watching them. Harry rubbed at the back of his head and couldn't stop himself from blushing. They stepped close and Harry felt one of their hands on his shoulder,

"He's not just your friend, is he?"

There was no point in denying it so Harry just nodded and then spoke abruptly as a thought occurred to him,

"Don't mention him around Lord V please."

The twins wore matching grim expressions,

"Harry, this is dangerous. We hope you know what you're doing."

Harry nodded again,

"I know what I'm doing."

They finally smiled and clapped him on the back,

"You know you seem to glow around him. Maybe you should invite him to your shoot tomorrow. It's your first time, he'll probably calm you down and help you get settled."

Harry could only gape at them,

"No, I can't. I'll probably have Stan or someone else with me."

Fred leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear conspiratorially,

"We'll make an excuse for his presence there. He can act as our benefactor."

Harry couldn't help but grin,

"I'll ask him but he'll probably be busy though."

The twins laughed raucously,

"He's heads over heels for you mate. He'll probably clear his schedule just to be with you."

Harry frowned,

"I can't let him do that."

Just then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Stan came into view. Harry smiled at him,

"Hey Stan. I was just coming up. Sorry for making you wait so long."

Stan shrugged,

"No problem, Doll. Ernie and I were just catching up on sleep anyway."

Harry shook hands with the twins and the twins continued to grin at him knowingly,

"See you tomorrow, Harry."

Harry smiled,

"See you guys."

He followed Stan up the stairs and into the car and they drove away.

The next morning, Harry didn't know what to do with himself. He was so conflicted between calling Tom and not bothering him. Finally, when he had decided he wouldn't bother him, his phone buzzed on the side table and Harry checked it. It was a text from Tom and it made him smile.

 _Your friends called me last night and invited me to your shoot today. I hope you shall not mind if I drop by._

Harry sent a reply instantly.

 _Can't wait to see you_

And then he busied himself with dressing up. He picked out a baggy white T-shirt and a pair of stone washed jeans. He'd have to change for the shoot anyway so his choice really didn't matter. When he was dressed up and ready to go, he went down and just like every day had breakfast with Stan and Ernie who had become a regular part of his life and Harry didn't know what he would do without their light conversations.

The location of the shoot was an old industrial site outside the city and Harry wondered why the twins had chosen it. It soon became apparent though because the place had an odd kind of hidden charm to it. Old rusting structures. Weeds. Hulking buildings. Brick stacks. Blue sky. It was a fantastic place. The twins appeared from inside one of the buildings and walked towards Harry. They greeted them brightly and then spoke,

"We have a changing booth and a makeup artist waiting for you inside, Harry."

Harry eyed the building the twins had emerged from apprehensively and then spoke,

"Makeup?"

The twins laughed,

"You look gorgeous as you are, Harry. But the makeup is for the close-up shots."

Harry smoothed his hand through his hair nervously,

"Umm…right."

Fred patted him on the shoulder,

"There's no need to be nervous. It's going to be alright. Now go on."

Harry drew in a deep breath and made his way towards the building. He emerged an hour later dressed in a tight black V neck and a pair of ripped jeans feeling extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

That's when he spotted a black Porsche parked next to the SUV. He located the twins and Stan and sure enough spotted Tom standing there with his back to him. As soon as his gaze settled on him, Harry felt all his nervousness and discomfort vanish. He stepped closer to them and the twins were the first to turn to him,

"Harry, you look absolutely stunning."

Tom turned around and Harry's thirsty eyes finally caught a good long look at him. He was dressed in a casual black button up shirt, paired with jeans. He was wearing sunglasses and Harry longed to see those familiar brown eyes. Tom seemed to have read his mind because he pulled them off and passed Harry a sly smile. Harry extended his hand and Tom took it,

"Mr. Riddle."

Tom continued to smile and spoke,

"Harry, it's a pleasure to have you onboard with us."

The twins finally clapped their hands,

"Okay let's get this show on the road."

Harry felt a bit nauseated again and Tom spoke softly,

"There is no need to be nervous."

The twins got their cameras ready and then they were off. They took a couple of shots of him around the main building and then led him to a Bessemer converter, a giant hulking crucible of steel, and took several shots there. Tom's presence was an absolute blessing for Harry because he knew that he would have been a nervous wreck if the man hadn't been here. The job itself was pretty boring because the twins maneuvered him into different poses and he just had to maintain those poses for the shots. But everything about the site was brilliant, down to the sun that warmed Harry's back to Tom's reassuring expressions that continued to fire up Harry's confidence. The twins provided him with little tidbits of history about the site. Built in the early nineteen-hundreds, it was one of the few remaining examples of pre–World War II iron-making tech and Harry was absolutely fascinated by it.

By the end of the shoot, Harry was certain that there wasn't a corner of the site where Fred and George hadn't taken a shot. Stan left them when the twins started packing up their tripod stands and Harry was entirely unprepared for Tom stepping in and kissing him hard. Desire shot from his head to his toes. When Tom broke the kiss, he whispered

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Harry. You cannot imagine how hard it was for me to stop myself from grabbing you and kissing you senseless."

Harry had his eyes closed and his lips parted,

"Kiss me senseless now, Tom."

It seemed Tom had been waiting for him to say those words because the next moment Harry felt all his senses leave his body. The only thing he felt was Tom's lips on his, burning him up with pleasure. He never wanted it to end but Tom pulled away and Harry couldn't help but groan in disappointment. Tom laughed softly,

"Relax, Love. I have arranged for us to be together very soon and there will be no interruptions then."

Harry felt curious,

"What have you arranged?"

Tom passed him a mysterious smile,

"It is a surprise for you. Just be patient."

Harry could only nod and smile and then the sound of a camera going off caught his attention. He turned around and realized that Fred was holding the camera. He stepped forward and showed them the shot,

"I guess we should have just put you alone with him in a room, Harry. I think this is the best shot of the day."

Harry stared at the picture for a few moments. He looked _alive_ , emerald eyes clear and his smile free of worry. He looked up at Tom and saw him staring down at the screen with extreme fondness and love,

"I want copies of all these shots."

Fred stowed away his camera in a bag and gave Tom a salute,

"Whatever you want, Boss. It's the least we can do."

Harry turned to Tom,

"Boss?"

Tom just laughed and began walking towards the spot where the cars were parked. He paused in front of his Porsche and spoke,

"It's a surprise, Harry. Don't think too much and take care of yourself."

Harry nodded with a heavy heart and waved him good bye. He hadn't wanted the day to end but now that it was ending, he couldn't wait for Tom's surprise. It was all he could think about as he said good bye to the twins and got in the car.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	76. Chapter 76

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry was lying face down on the bed fast asleep, when the sound of his cell phone ringing made him jerk awake. Harry groaned into the pillow and reached for his phone on the side table. His fingers brushed against the edge of it and he grabbed it. Taking the call, he held it to his ear and spoke sleepily,

"Yeah."

Fred and George's shouted from the other end,

"YOU'RE STILL ASLEEEP! Check the magazines, Harry. You're a bloody star."

Harry turned around and stared up at the ceiling. It had been a week since the photoshoot. A week since he had last seen Tom. The phone calls and text messages could never be enough to make up for his presence and Harry felt practically starved for him,

"I'll check them."

Fred and George spoke secretively,

"We have a surprise for you."

Surprise…there was that word again that had invaded his conversations with Tom for the past one week. What was the surprise anyway?

"Can I know what it is."

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and listened to Fred and George laugh,

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you."

Harry couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice,

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later."

He was about to end the call when they spoke again,

"We'll see you tonight."

Harry couldn't help but ask,

"Tonight?"

The call ended and Harry stared at the phone in disbelief. This was just…A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts,

"Are you awake, Doll?"

Harry repressed a yawn,

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit, Stan."

Harry heard Stan walk away and got out of bed. He just couldn't wait to know what the surprise was.

Showered and Dressed, he headed down and found Stan and Ernie poring over the magazines. He sat down on the kitchen table and despite the fact that he wasn't the least bit interested in looking at his photographs, he still snagged a magazine and flipped through the glossy pages until he was staring down at pictures of himself. They were good, in fact, they were brilliant. He flipped a page and there on the next page was the last photograph the twins had taken when he had been looking at Tom. Harry found himself wishing that Tom had been in the picture as well. He closed the Magazine and looked up to find that Stan and Ernie were looking at him like he had sprouted an extra head,

"What?"

Stan shook his head,

"You're a celebrity now, Doll."

Harry looked down at the pictures again and smiled,

"No, I'm not."

Stan laughed,

"Don't lie to yourself. If people knew where you lived then they would probably be crawling the walls to get to you."

Harry laughed and closed the Magazine,

"It's a good thing that no one knows where I live then."

He picked up one of the sandwiches from the plate and took a bite. He had been sleeping well, eating well, there had been no nightmares, no anxiety attacks. He felt alive again or as alive as he could be and he had Tom to thank for that. He had changed his life drastically. Harry was finished with his sandwich when his phone rang in his pocket. He fished it out and took the call instantly,

"Sir."

Lord V's razor-sharp voice spoke from the other end,

"Harry, congratulations on the completion of your first photo shoot. It has been a rousing success."

Harry moved his hand through his hair and spoke,

"Thank you, Sir. It would not have happened if you hadn't given me permission."

Harry looked up and saw the discomfort on Stan and Ernie's face as they had their breakfast. He imagined they were uncomfortable because this was supposed to be a private conversation. He got up from his seat and made his way to the living room,

"I have arranged for a celebration tonight. Your friends shall be there and some of my close associates shall be present as well."

Harry couldn't stop the question from slipping through his lips,

"Will you be there, Sir?"

Lord V's replied after a pause,

"Yes. I shall be present. Be ready by eight. Stan will deliver you to the venue."

Harry could only nod and say,

"Yes, Sir."

The call ended and Harry went back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

That night Harry paced the living room nervously. He was dressed in a black bespoke suit that Lord V had sent for him. It fitted him to a T and Harry was forced to wonder again how Lord V seemed to know his exact measurements. He had never been to a gathering with Lord V before and that just terrified him. Fred and George had seen him bound and blindfolded with him but that didn't count. Harry just wished it was Tom instead of Lord V with him tonight. The front door opened and Stan walked in,

"I'm sorry you had to wait, Doll. The traffic is just terrible tonight."

Harry waved off Stan's apology,

"It's fine."

Stan looked him down appreciatively and spoke,

"The Dark Lord is a lucky man."

Harry blushed furiously and walked past Stan to the car. The drive was quiet and peaceful but as soon as the car came to a halt, Harry's nerves returned. Stan opened the door and Harry stepped out,

"Relax, Doll."

Harry pulled up a smile and took in his surroundings. It was the same club where he had met Lord V last time. Only this time there was no line of people waiting to get in which meant it had been closed for the public tonight. He recognized Nott on the entrance and extended his hand,

"Hey, Nott. How are you?"

Nott hesitated before taking it,

"Good."

Harry reckoned that was the only reply he was going to get. He withdrew his hand and was warmed by the way Nott smiled at him and opened the door. Harry thanked him and stepped in. There was no loud music on tonight. The people present in the club tonight were elegantly dressed and very few in number. He stepped forward and was instantly greeted by the twins,

"You're late to your own party."

Harry laughed softly,

"The Dark Lord isn't here yet, which means I'm on time."

The twins grimaced,

"He's in the office."

Harry's gaze turned to where the office door was and blurted out,

"Really?"

The twins nodded together,

"Yup."

At that moment, the door to the office opened and Lord V stepped out, dressed in his usual black robes, mask and gloves. Harry instantly made his way to him and came to a halt a few inches away from him. He felt Lord V's crimson gaze rake over him and resisted the urge to fidget,

"What was the cause for your delay?"

Harry didn't want to tell Lord V that Stan had been late so he spoke,

"I lost track of time when I was getting ready, Sir."

Lord V's gloved hand came to rest on his cheek and he caressed his cheekbone with his thumb,

"That is a lie."

Harry knew an apology was expected of him and he dropped to his knees instantly. Everyone in the vicinity knew that Lord V owned him so this wouldn't be an unexpected sight,

"I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

Lord V's fingers weaved through his hair and then pulled his head back so that he could look up at him,

"Good boy."

Harry lowered his gaze again and Lord V released his hair,

"On your feet, Harry."

Harry rose to his feet as gracefully as possible and Lord V had an arm wrapped around his waist instantly. He led him towards the crowd and Harry recognized several familiar faces. Bella, Lucius, Draco and then Snape. Harry's heart lurched in his chest at the sight of him and he realized that he needed to act normal. He hitched up a smile but it was difficult because Lord V's hold felt so suffocating. He imagined that it was Tom holding him instead that eased some of his anxiety and with Tom's face at the forefront of his mind, his smile became more natural. Bella extended her hand and Harry shook it,

"How are you Bella?"

Bella smiled softly,

"I'm good but you look better."

Harry felt Lord V's gloved finger caress his cheek,

"He does not look better. He looks exquisite."

Bella lowered her gaze reverently,

"You are correct, My Lord."

Harry could feel Draco's gaze on him again but he didn't turn to check. Snape approached him,

"How are you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled and shook hands with him,

"I'm good."

Snape held onto his head,

"Have you had any nightmares or any anxiety attacks?"

Harry shook his head,

"No, I haven't."

He was beginning to get uncomfortable around Snape but the only thing keeping him still was Lord V's arm around his waist,

"Excellent, you seem in good health, Mr. Potter. I hope it remains that way."

Harry was certain it would remain that way as long as Tom was in his life. Lord V's finger finally withdrew from his cheek and he spoke in a loud, sharp voice,

"Tonight, we are gathered here to celebrate Harry's first successful photoshoot. On this occasion, I must really thank Bella for bringing him to me. And I must admire the fact Harry has proven himself to be a profitable investment."

A profitable investment. The words rang in Harry's head. That was all he was to Lord V. A profitable investment, not a human being with sentiments and feelings. He was careful not to let his smile slip. It didn't matter what Lord V thought of him because the man owned him. His job was to be whatever the man wanted him to be and if a profitable investment was what he wanted then Harry would make sure that that was what he got. He distracted himself by the thought of what the surprise was. He just couldn't wait for it anymore. Lord V released his hold on his waist and held out an envelope. Harry stared down at it for a while,

"Your first pay check, Harry. Take it. You have earned it."

Harry shook his head,

"No, Sir. I can't take that."

Lord V's crimson gaze was burning into him,

"Why not, Harry?"

Harry forced himself to stand as still as possible and spoke,

"Because you own me. I am not your employee…I am your possession and possessions are there to be used. They aren't paid for their services."

Lord V stepped closer to him and patted him on the cheek,

"Good answer."

Lord V placed the envelope inside the pocket of his robes and signalled Fred and George to step forward,

"Your friends have requested that I allow you to travel for your next photoshoot."

Had that the surprise Tom had talked about? Travelling. Fred and George took over,

"We decided that Edinburgh would be a good location for the next shoot. It's a fantastic place and you could use a change of scenery."

Harry was certain that Lord V wasn't going to allow him to go,

"Nott, Stan and Ernie shall be travelling with you. The arrangements for your stay there have already been made and your flight is booked for tomorrow afternoon."

It took a moment for Harry's brain to catch up with what was happening. He was getting out of London, away from Lord V, and he was sure Tom had planned this. Harry didn't want to imagine the possibilities this trip would bring because he didn't want to be disappointed,

"I shall leave you to discuss the details with your friends."

Harry spoke up,

"Thank you, Sir. You are most generous."

Lord V cupped his cheek again and leaned forward,

"Anything for you, Darling."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	77. Chapter 77

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Heading into the airport, Harry had been imagining a regular flight with regular passengers until he was whisked across the concourse and then ushered into a plush private waiting room. He looked at the twins questioningly and they shrugged which meant they hadn't known as well. Harry knew he should feel lucky and privileged but he didn't. He just felt overwhelmed by Lord V's wealth.

Harry had just enough knowledge of cars to be able to recognize status vehicles when he saw them, but private jets were completely beyond his sphere of experience. He wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between a Gulfstream and a Bombardier if his life depended on it. So, all he could really say about Lord V's private jet, as he gazed at it through the viewing windows, was that it looked like a plane. With wings and engines and wheels and everything else anyone would expect.

In barely a handful of minutes, their passports were checked in the most cursory fashion imaginable. And then they were let out onto the runway. Harry hadn't packed much because the twins had told him they would be providing him with the wardrobe for the shoots. But whatever he had packed hadn't even been checked and had been completely disregarded.

All around them the sky gleamed and the wind blew which was wreaking havoc on Harry's already messed up hair. It was hard for him to hold on to the idea that this was normal life for Lord V when it felt so utterly surreal and unnecessarily extravagant to him. It was hard to imagine that a month ago he had been holding onto every pound with his teeth so that he could somehow save his mother's life and now…now he was just surrounded by wealth, his mother had made it. Life was perfect. It was supposed to be perfect but it wasn't. He was entirely aware of what he had given up to gain this and it made his heart ache.

As they boarded, he was greeted by the crew. Their luggage was stowed away and then they were led into a space that resembled a hotel more than it resembled a plane. Tastefully decorated in shades of brown and cream and gold, it was essentially just a living room…soft carpets, sofas, cozy armchairs, a wall-mounted flat-screen…except it flew. Only the windows, and something about the heavy quality of the light, betrayed the fact that they were on a plane.

Harry was steered gently into a chair by a stewardess and told him useful things about where the bathroom was and what to do in case of an emergency. Soon enough, they were trundling down the runway. The world smearing a bit as the plane picked up.

Harry enjoyed the tilty feeling in his stomach, the instinct to hold his breath. The way he could sort of sense somehow, in the responses of his own body, the unimaginable, unbelievable grace of all that metal. Stan passed him a concerned look,

"Are you alright, Doll?"

Harry nodded,

"I'm fine. It's just…I'm not used to this literally high-flying lifestyle."

Stan smiled softly,

"You're royalty, Doll. Get used to it."

The twins had powered on their laptops and were most likely working. Stan and Ernie were engaged in a conversation and Nott had his nose buried in a magazine. Harry leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He wondered when he was going to see Tom. The whole point of this trip was so that he could be with Tom. Sure, Stan, Ernie and Nott were going to be a hindrance but he was determined to overcome everything for Tom. Harry hadn't been able to sleep last night. He had called Tom several times last night and this morning but it seemed the man was either busy or ignoring him. The second thought was the reason for his anxiety. Had Tom changed his mind about him? He had every right to and Harry had no right to hold it against him.

Harry didn't know when he drifted off but he was being shaken awake by Stan,

"Wake up, Doll. We're going to be landing in a few minutes."

Harry yawned and stretched. He looked out the window and saw tiny buildings underneath. They were already in Scotland. His head felt heavy and he was yearning for a cup of tea or coffee and maybe a cigarette but those things could wait until they reached the hotel.

The plane landed without a hitch and they had two cars waiting to pick them up at the airport. Harry despised the protocol he was given. They checked into the hotel by nine in the evening and Harry was glad he wasn't sharing a room with anyone. Apparently, his room had been booked on an entirely different floor from Stan, Ernie, Nott and the twins and Stan made a big fuss out of it which yielded no results. Harry was secretly glad though. He collected his key card from the counter and made his way up his room.

His head was aching like hell. He sighed and slumped slightly before flicking the key card into the slot outside his room. The light turned green, he walked in and leaned against the door with a relieved sigh. He looked up and gasped. Calling it a hotel room had been a serious mistake because he was standing in a suite right now. He looked around. It was decorated sumptuously with black and gold wallpaper, and had tall windows through which he could see lines of trees swaying in the breeze. The French oak bed was huge and made up with pristine, white bed linens, and through one door he could see a lounge area with purple, velvet sofas and a large, flat screen TV. Through another he could see a bathroom with an unusual copper, free standing tub under a Velux window. The whole suite looked like a set in a play.

He leaned over to look out of the window at the charming, gabled houses lining the canal, and the water sparkling in the evening sunshine. A young couple wandered past, hand in hand and laughing with their heads together, and he felt a pang of longing that he immediately forced to one side.

After ordering a cup of coffee and some aspirin for himself, he slumped down on the bed and waited for it to arrive. Tom wasn't leaving his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Harry closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He was being unreasonable. He should be mentally prepared for any possibility. But he wasn't. If Tom didn't turn up then he would be shattered. A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts and forced him to get up and open the door. A young woman stood there with a trolley. Harry stepped aside and let her inside. She wheeled in the trolley and paused,

"Can I help you with anything else?"

Harry shook his head. She turned to leave when Harry noticed the bowl full of Maraschino cherries on the trolley,

"Wait. I didn't order those."

His favourite voice in the world replied before the woman could,

"I did."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	78. Chapter 78

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

The woman left and Tom shut the door. Harry eyes watered rapidly, and he rushed forward to throw himself at him. Literally. He flung his arms around Tom's neck and screwed his eyes shut. He couldn't get close enough fast enough. Not even with his arms and legs wrapped around him was he anywhere as near as he wanted to be.

Tom steadied himself and let out a raucous chuckle, quickly tightening his arms around his middle. He gave him a tight hug, and Harry almost broke. In the best ways. He just held onto him as if his life depended on it. He never wanted to let him out of his arms, out of his sight. Harry sniffled and buried his face in the warm, delicious-smelling curve of his neck. Harry croaked,

"This has been torture. I can't…not again…"

Tom stroked his back and kissed his shoulder,

"I know, Love."

Harry couldn't hold back the tears. It hadn't been long but being with Tom made him realize what he had been missing and he felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe again if he let him go again.

"Shhh, I've got you."

Tom kissed his temple and walked them to a chair,

"You're nearly weightless, Love."

Harry was about to speak when Tom cut him off,

"It'll be a long time before I let you go."

He shuffled around a bit and loosened his legs, and then they dropped into a chair,

"There we go."

Tom hugged Harry impossibly harder and breathed him in,

"I missed you so much, Harry."

A whimper slipped out, and Harry could feel wetness against his neck. He just couldn't hold it together,

"Me too. I hope this trip never ends."

Tom hummed and brushed back his hair,

"Actually, this trip is only supposed to last a couple days."

Harry groaned,

"I don't want it to end. I don't want to let you go."

He was in Tom's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. Tom wiped away the leftover tears,

"I don't ever want to see tears in your eyes, Love… Never."

Tom's brown eyes were so full of sincerity and love that Harry was certain that he wouldn't cry for the rest of his life just to please Tom. Harry felt his lips tingling with need, he turned his head and fit their lips together. Tom sucked in a breath, pulled off Harry's glasses and cradling Harry's face with both hands, licked Harry's bottom lip before pushing his tongue inside and kissing him deeply. Harry made a small noise…a gasp needy enough to be embarrassing if embarrassment didn't seem so far away, somewhere on the other side of the thrumming of his blood and the firmness of Tom's body against his. He needed him. Needed to feel him. Craved it. Eventually they had to part to get some air in their starved lungs. When Tom had brought his breathing relatively under control, he spoke softly,

"I am guessing that you have a headache."

Harry eyed the trolley languidly and snuggled his head into Tom's chest with a contented sigh. He didn't need coffee or aspirin anymore. Tom was here and that was all he needed,

"I was a bit exhausted from the flight but now that you're here…I feel amazing."

Tom brushed his fingers through his hair,

"Did you have lunch?"

Harry considered lying but being dishonest to Tom seemed like an unforgivable sin,

"No, I felt a bit nauseated on the flight that's why couldn't eat."

Tom kissed the top of his head and Harry was just content to sit like this for the rest of his life. He loved Tom…loved his gentle touches, his soft kisses, his compassionate words. Loved how special Tom made him feel. Tom brushed his lips against the corner of his mouth,

"Get comfortable, Love. I'm ordering dinner."

Harry didn't want dinner, he wanted Tom. Tom seemed to have listened to his thoughts because he slipped his glasses back on and chuckled,

"You need to eat, Harry. Everything else comes later."

Everything else…Harry rose to his feet slowly. He didn't enjoy parting with Tom's warmth. He unpacked his bag and pulled out a pair of grey sweats and a worn out blue tee. He took a shower and changed as quickly as possible. When he emerged from the bathroom, Tom was still seated on the chair but now he had his long legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles. Tom rose to his feet at the sight of him and signalled him to sit down on the bed. Harry did. Tom sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry instantly melted into the embrace. Harry finally murmured,

"I thought you'd changed your mind."

Tom held his shoulders and made him face him,

"Changed my mind about what?"

Harry closed his eyes and murmured,

"Me."

Tom cupped his face,

"You are not an item for sale, Harry. You are a human being and I believe that you were specifically created for me. I won't allow anyone else to have you."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Tom kissed Harry's cheek and got up to check the door when a thought clouded Harry's mind and he rose to his feet,

"Let me get the door. It might be Stan or Ernie."

Tom agreed with him silently and proceeded to be out of sight. Harry opened the door and relaxed when he saw that it was only an attendant. She pushed the cart inside the room and Harry stood to the side. He felt guilty that he hadn't tipped the last attendant and pulled out his wallet. Tom instantly gripped his wrist and forbade him with his eyes. He tipped her instead and she smiled flirtatiously at him,

"Anything else I can do for you, Sir?"

Tom wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and smiled brightly,

"No, nothing. You may leave now."

She seemed to have picked up on the gesture because she flushed and left. Tom closed the door and headed to the trolley.

After a delicious dinner and housekeeping had removed the trolleys, they moved to the bed. Harry sat back on the bed and Tom hovered over him, He noticed that Tom had kept the bowl of Maraschino cherries. He picked one and dangled it over Harry's lips. Harry craned his neck up and managed to touch it with his tongue. Tom smiled devilishly and raised it higher. Harry was about to get up when Tom tsked. Harry's neck strained but he loved the challenge in Tom's eyes. He attempted to reach it again but failed. Finally, Tom took pity on him and lowered it. Harry instantly bit it clean off the stem and chewed on it, savouring the sweetness. Tom's fingers were sticky with the syrup and Harry licked his lips suggestively. Tom seemed to understand what Harry was asking silently and Harry saw the way his pupils dilate with lust. Harry was sure his eyes weren't any better. He was probably blushing too but he couldn't feel it.

Tom extended his fingers and Harry sealed his lips around a finger and closed his eyes. One finger after the other was licked and sucked, until Harry was licking at the slick palm. Harry drew his tongue from Tom's wrist up to the tip of his middle finger, and Harry's embarrassed flush began to fade and he opened his eyes. The gleam in Harry's emerald green eyes was irresistible. Tom pulled away his hand. The next thing he knew, they were kissing furiously, all tongue and teeth, hands in each other's hair, and it felt so good, and so addictive. Harry moaned into Tom's mouth and sucked on his tongue, pulling him closer, tighter, until he was on his back and Tom was on top of him, his heavy body pinning him down. Gasping, Tom hooked his leg around Harry's body and ground their erections together. Harry groaned against his mouth and kissed him harder.

Harry whimpered when they had to stop kissing to draw some much-needed air into their lungs. Tom looked at him with nothing but adoration in his brown eyes and Harry felt himself flush. Slowly, Tom pulled him into his arms and began rubbing soothing circles on his back. The silence was so comforting, so peaceful. Harry had never quite experienced bliss like he was experiencing it now. Tom dropped a kiss to the top of Harry's head before he started playing with the hair at the back of his neck. He softly murmured,

"I love you, Harry."

Harry had his eyes closed and could only murmur back,

"I love you more, Tom."

And that was the truth. Those words rang inside his head as he caressed Harry's raven black locks and soothed him to sleep. Having Harry in his arms now made him feel alive and he knew Harry felt the same. They were perfect for each other, made for each other. No, he had made Harry for himself.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	79. Chapter 79

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 ** _Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped"._**

 ** _Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker._**

 ** _Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback_**

Harry woke up disoriented, his face pressed into a wonderfully warm pillow. A shiver ran through him as he registered kisses along his spine. Harry could only mumble groggily,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Harry felt Tom hook a couple fingers inside the waistband of his sweats and heard him murmur in his ear,

"It's good that you got some rest but your body is still tense."

His skin burned pleasantly as Tom's hand moved over his back. Harry's eyelids fluttered shut again,

"Sit up, Harry. Let me undress you."

Harry was too comfortable to move and he groaned his protest in the pillow. Tom chuckled softly and lifted his t-shirt up,

"Arms up, Love."

Harry did as told and Tom pulled his T-shirt off. Tom's fingers returned to the waistband of his sweats while his other hand cupped his hips,

"Lift up."

Awareness shook him, and he obeyed quickly so Tom could pull down his sweats. Was this it? Finally? Even as sleep continued to grasp at Harry, desire slithered into his bones and made him needy. Harry groaned when Tom's hands glided over his shoulders and he started working the muscles there.

"Tom…"

Pleasure and pain lanced through Harry as Tom found every single knot. Tom pressed a kiss in his hair,

"Relax, Harry."

So, so easy to do. Harry closed his eyes and tried not to groan or squirm too much as Tom warmed his back and worked each muscle group in turn. While it was utterly sensual to have Tom touching him, it also felt good in a way that wasn't sexual.

He'd been tense. Parts of his back, both upper and lower, had enough knots in them to keep Tom busy for a while. The flight combined with his recent restlessness had really done a number on him. Heat and movement and strong fingers combined with Tom's breath against his skin made Harry shiver. Harry felt the fingers leave him along with Tom's body heat. He heard the sound of a cabinet opening and then the rustle of clothes. Harry smiled into the pillow. It seemed Tom had undressed too. The mattress dipped and the scent of oil reached Harry. Was Tom going to give him an actual massage? Harry buried his face in the pillow feeling more cherished than he had ever felt. Gently Tom pulled him away from the pillow and had him lay face first on a towel and arranged his limbs and neck so he was comfortable. Tom pressed a kiss to his temple,

"Comfortable?"

Harry nodded his head,

"Yes."

The word came out languid, akin to his jelly limbs and deep breaths,

A chuckle and Tom slid his hands to Harry's hips,

"You've never had a massage before?"

No, he hadn't and his moan was all kinds of confused. So, so good to have Tom's fingers work out the tension in those muscles. He was so turned on by Tom rubbing and pulling his slick hands over his hips. His body melted as his cock hardened. Tom kissed the small of Harry's back and traced the scars on his back with a finger,

"You're beautiful."

Harry could only whimper and rock against the bed. For the first time, he didn't feel cursed. He didn't feel tainted. Harry lost himself in the sensations. The entire time, Tom didn't stray near his hole. He seemingly touched every part of his hips but his crack…then worked lower, to his legs.

"Let's work on your feet. Let's see if I can get those muscles to loosen up."

The foot massage nearly had him drooling into the pillow. Tingles all the way in his skull when Tom pressed in on a particularly stubborn knot.

"Feels so good up to my head."

Tom worked his way up Harry's leg, this time lightly touching his calves. It felt better.

"It's all connected, Harry. I'm going to work a little deeper. Yelp if it hurts."

There was laughter in Tom's words and Harry smiled into the pillow. He gasped when Tom pressed harder.

After the legs, Harry was close to passing out…until Tom ran those warm hands over his hips again, then up his back. This time, the touch was anything but therapeutic. Harry shifted and bit his lip.

"This is good, too."

It came out as a whisper. Tom pinched his hips,

"Turn over."

Harry did, and there was Tom, bending over him, bare chested, bare legged, his shaft hard under the thin fabric of his underwear. A flush ran up his neck and his grin was bright and endearingly wicked,

"You're gorgeous, Harry"

Tom traced a finger down the center of Harry's chest. He poured more oil on his hands and leaned over, palms gliding across Harry's shoulders. He worked down one, fingers making Harry gasp as he hit every sore muscle group. Tom repeated the same with the other. More oil and his palms slid over Harry's torso. Fingers pressed into his pecs and skimmed over nipples, sending conflicting signals again. _Relax_ , his body said. _Screw me_ , his mind and cock screamed. He groaned. and met Tom's gaze. The adoration in them made Harry flush.

Tom's slick hands slipped to Harry's stomach, and he gave up all hope of trying to remain still. He rocked his hips.

"Want something?"

Tom's voice was rough and deep. He worked closer and closer to Harry's cock.

"Touch me, Tom."

He was dying under those hands. Hot blood pounded in his head. All he wanted was Tom's hand around his shaft. Tom laughed and his fingers danced over his stomach and up his side.

"I am touching you."

Harry gasped and moaned and caught Tom's hands,

"I need you, Tom."

Tom straightened and reached for the bottle of oil.

"I want to hear you say it, Harry."

There was a gleam in Tom's eye and Harry blushed furiously. He shivered and arched his back.

"I want your hand around my cock."

He took a breath.

"I want you naked and on top of me. I want…"

His breath caught. He wanted Tom inside him. Not just his fingers, either. Tom's smile was brilliant and his dark brown eyes were overflowing with joy,

"Let's start with that lovely cock of yours, and see what happens from there?"

Harry exhaled and bent his legs so Tom could kneel between them. Finally, Tom's warm hand wrapped around Harry's shaft and he stroked. Tight. Firm. Silky smooth from the oil. Harry rolled his head against the pillow and moaned. He lifted his hips and thrust into Tom's fist.

"I like this massage."

A laugh.

"I fully intend to give you a happy ending."

He pressed his thumb against the head of Harry's shaft and slid it over the slit. Harry could only groan and work his hips faster. The closer he got to bliss, the more Tom loosened his hand.

"Not yet, Love."

Tom let go of Harry's shaft and climbed over him until his lips were inches away.

"I love you so much. Harry. You have no idea how long I've waited for this…for you…"

Harry could only moan out,

"Love you too, Tom."

Tom devoured his mouth, his tongue opening Harry's lips, stroking, tasting every inch. Harry melted into the mattress, his blood thick in his veins and his head and body on fire for Tom. Their lips touched, and brushes of arms and legs…so close…so far. When Tom relented, Harry had to catch his breath. When he did, he stared up at Tom,

"Touch me…Tom…Please…"

A small smile.

"Where?"

Nerves tingled and pinpricks danced up the back of Harry's skull.

"My hips…my hole…"

A barely audible chuckle,

"Why?"

Harry knew Tom understood, but he wanted to hear the words. Intimate desires and unspoken needs finally spoken out loud. He whispered,

"I want you to make love to me."

Gentle words.

"Are you absolutely sure, Harry?"

He stroked Tom's strong arms.

"I want you so bad, Tom. I can't even describe it."

Tom stole a kiss.

"I need to wash the oil off my hands. Doesn't play well with condoms."

That's why he hadn't gone down Harry's crack. Harry trusted Tom enough but given his reputation it was only fair that Tom didn't trust him. Tom seemed to have picked up on Harry's sentiments because he spoke softly,

"Harry, it's not what you think. I trust you…You are too pure…too naive… You trust me too much. You shouldn't."

Harry could only breathe out,

"Can't stop trusting you."

Tom kissed Harry's cheek and whispered softly,

"Okay. No condoms. I'm just going to wash my hands."

Harry smiled and Tom climbed off the bed. His smile was pure delight, as was the way his chest had reddened. He vanished into the bathroom. Harry nestled his head into the pillow and couldn't stop himself from smiling. He felt like he had the world on the palm of his hand. He had everything he had ever wanted. He had Tom. He finally had Tom. Tom returned to the bed and pulled off his underwear. Tom fetched a different bottle from the nightstand.

"On your side, Love"

He shifted and did as Tom ordered, his heart ramming against his ribs. He shivered and burned and his exhale was one long shudder. Tom kissed the nape of his neck. Every nerve in Harry's body blazed at Tom's touch. He continued his kissing, down Harry's neck where he grazed his teeth along his skin

"Relax."

Harry's eyes fell closed, and he revelled in every touch. Tom's hands were warm and kneading his flesh, and he could feel his cock pressing against his leg. Tom was kissing his way back up his neck when Harry wanted him way down. Tom traced a finger over his opening, causing him to meet his too-gentle touch.

"You're all mine."

Harry's cock got harder and harder, and his belly tingled. He let out a whine.

"I need you, Tom… Please… We've waited so long."

Tom sucked on the nape of Harry's neck. Harry groaned and felt the pleasure spreading like wildfire,

"No more waiting for us."

Harry heard the unmistakable sound of a bottle opening. Cool liquid ran down his crack and he gasped when Tom circled his hole. Sparks flew up his back. He let his head drop. He pressed a finger in and Harry couldn't help the whimper,

"Does it hurt?"

Tom continued to move his finger, gently at first, then harder until Harry had the towel under him…and maybe the comforter under that clenched in his hands. He couldn't answer, only moan in rhythm to Tom's thrusts. Far too soon, Tom pulled his finger out and teased him with two wet fingers, circling him, then pushing inside. Harry exhaled noisily and white-knuckled the sheets. He fingered him and Harry was dimly aware that he was begging…pleading…

"I have to prepare you, Love."

Tom sank his teeth into his shoulder and Harry hissed at the sting.

"I won't go easy on you…I can't…"

Harry sucked in a breath and forced himself to accept three fingers,

"I'm so desperate for you, Harry…so desperate to be inside you…"

His breath was warm against his neck, eliciting another shudder,

"It might hurt a bit in the beginning."

Harry murmured out,

"That's okay. I want to hurt for you."

Tom kissed the side of Harry's neck,

"Do you know your safe words?"

Harry nodded dazedly,

"Yellow to slow down. Red to stop."

Tom grunted as he slipped his thick erection between his legs, rubbing it against his opening,

"Very good, Love. I just want to take you until you scream. Until you don't know if it's too much pleasure or too much pain."

Harry gulped. Tom pressed his lips against the small of his back.

"Just like with my finger, relax and push. Don't tense up. It'll hurt."

Tom withdrew his fingers. Harry made a noise of complain. Nothingcould've prepared him for how fast Tom was going to replace his fingers with his cock. The wet, blunt head pressed against his opening, and then he gripped his hip and thrust inside in one sharp push.

Harry's mouth popped open, though no sound came out. The pain was blinding and robbed him of air. And in that moment, he had only one name. Tom became everything, and he needed all of him. He'd shocked him, shocked his system. Harry felt him throbbing deep inside of him.

"I warned you."

He let out a harsh, shallow breath and bit his shoulder,

"Oh... Harry."

Eventually, Harry let out a choked sob and just barely managed to utter a broken,

"M…More."

Because if Tom mistook his reaction for something bad, he would've freaked out. Harry had no word for this sweet agony. The pain kept him in a death grip, clearing his head, wiping away any coherent thought, and chained him to the moment.

" _Ow_ …"

It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe. Instead, he focused on Tom taking complete ownership of him. His rough hands were everywhere, his mouth was sucking and biting on Harry's skin—uncontrolled and unsteady—and his every action pushed at his mind. He started moving inside him in long strokes. His energy was intoxicating and consuming, and it made him doubt there was any being on this planet he couldn't seduce. Tom paused and Harry panted. Gently, Tom whispered in his ear,

"You'll take it for me, won't you?"

Harry murmured, out of breath,

"An..anything. Just keep loving me, Tom. Promise me you will."

Tom slipped out slowly, then pushed in once more.

"I promise, sweetheart. I'll always love you. I'll always need you."

When Tom slid a hand along the backside of his thigh, Harry exhaled a high-pitched whine. He felt like his brain had short-circuited. He was ticklish and supersensitive, and his skin wouldn't quit breaking out in goose bumps. The euphoria was beginning to flood him. His cock strained uncomfortably, but before he could do anything about it, Tom reached for it and whispered between thrusts,

"Look how hard you are."

His touch wasn't enough. He wasn't stroking or rubbing him, he was just ghosting his fingers alongside it, tracing the ridges, and it was driving Harry to tears if he didn't give him more. Tom cupped his balls gently and fondled them as if he was getting to know them. Harry whimpered. He bucked into him, back and forth, rolling my hips,

"Please, Tom!"

Tom thrust harder and Harry moaned,

"Patience, Love. I've waited too long to rush this."

He drove in hard and deep and set a faster pace. Then…as soon as Harry was shaking and pleading, he slowed down, and chuckled darkly when Harry accused him of enjoying his misery.

"Or maybe I love hearing you beg for me, Love."

Harry moaned.

"Or maybe both…Oh…yes, right there, please don't stop, please, please."

Harry begged shamelessly,

"I want you so much."

Tom shuddered and held him tighter to him, and his movements picked up more speed. Harry could feel how tense he was. It was so hot.

"You feel incredible."

Harry flushed all over, and then he gave him exactly what he'd begged for. He fisted his cock and swiped his thumb over the slit, then stroked him firmly and expertly. Harry's breathing hitched, and he went rigid.

"Please, please, please,"

Harry heard myself chant breathlessly.

"So good, Tom, so good, ohhh…"

Harry gasped as Tom hit a different angle, and he almost came right there.

"I think that's it."

Tom kept hitting that spot, and his upper body inched away a bit,

"Tom, I'm…"

Harry mumbled like a drunk. The orgasm was coming at him from every direction, and he couldn't turn away from it.

"I'm, I'm…"

"I've got you, Love. You can come."

Harry was already gone. He came and let the tremors shake him up. His ears rang, and Tom thrust into him brutally through his climax. Through the rushing sound, Harry heard Tom's gritty curses and how he was going to come inside him, how much he loved him…

Harry was a whimpering, squirming, sweaty and thoroughly used by the time Tom slammed in once more and came inside him. His hand was still rubbing his cock, coating him in his come, causing Harry to squirm more. He'd stopped breathing. Tom continued to rock lazily.

Harry couldn't have asked for anything better than the silence that followed. Tom didn't let go of him; if anything, he hugged him to his chest impossibly hard. The soreness was already making itself known, but it only made Harry smile sleepily. It was perfect. Harry hoped Tom would stay inside him all night. And maybe wake him up and make love to him some more.

"I love you, Tom."

Tom released a breath and kissed Harry's neck.

"I love you too, Harry. You have no idea how much."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	80. Chapter 80

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

The next morning, Tom woke to sunshine and the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the side table. He blinked at Harry sleeping next to him.

So, last night _hadn't_ been a dream. It had felt like one.

Seeing Harry smile and laugh was like a drug…it turned him inside out with happiness. Waking next to Harry was heaven. He'd yearned for his warm presence and amazing smile in his life so damn much. Even now, his soul ached. How long until Harry found out the truth? How would Harry react? Would he leave? Would he hate him? Would Harry think of him as a monster?

He pushed that aside. Harry was here, now and that's all what mattered.

Tom took a long breath and listened to the insistent buzzing of his cell phone. His orders had been clear enough. No disturbances unless it was absolutely necessary. He gritted his teeth...if it weren't an emergency then there would most certainly be blood.

Careful not to disturb Harry, he flipped over, grabbed his phone and slipped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom to take care of the phone call.

"What is the bloody emergency, Peter?"

A grin lit up his features at Peter's reply,

"It seems I shall not be having your head after all."

He ended the call and bit back a laugh. It seems his stars were aligned because everything was going perfect. He had finally claimed Harry last night and now he had the means to destroy Phoenix Pharmaceuticals and ruin that old coot once and for all.

When he emerged, Harry stretched his limbs out and blinked at him through mostly lidded eyes.

"Is it morning?

The sunlight should have given that away. Harry looked perfect, his raven black locks were all messed up and his cheeks had a healthy glow to them. His naked body was only partially covered by the silk sheets and it was a gorgeous sight.

"For some definition… it's still early, though. Sleep if you need to."

Harry pressed his face into the pillow and groaned.

"I didn't dream it up, did I? You're real, right? Last night was real, right?"

Harry sounded half asleep and Tom chuckled and crawled back into his side of the bed.

"It was all real."

Once he was in arm's reach, Harry grabbed him and snuggled against his chest.

"Want you inside me."

Harry's limbs were loose and pliant with sleep. A dance of electricity cascaded over Tom's skin and he pushed a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes.

"You're half asleep."

Though, there was something to be said for making love to a needy, sleepy partner.

"Am not."

And if to prove the point, he licked Tom's nipple.

Lightning spread to his brains and cock. Tom arched against Harry,

"Harry."

Harry pressed a series of kisses down the center of Tom's chest.

"Please, Tom."

Harry pleaded so prettily. It was so difficult to resist him. Tom pulled him up, took his mouth in a rough kiss, and rolled him onto his back. When Harry moaned and squirmed beneath him, he relented.

"I guess you _are_ awake."

He ground against Harry. Sleep still clung to Harry, but his cheeks were flushed and he was hard against Tom,

"Told you."

So, he had. Tom stole another kiss before reaching over to the nightstand. Didn't take long to grab the lube, nor to press against Harry's entrance. When Tom slid into him, Harry relaxed, rolled his head back and moaned out,

"Oh…Tom…"

Hot, tight, and yet so pliant. He hadn't expected Harry to love bottoming so much. Then again, it was the one time Harry could let go of everything that had happened to him. Those beautiful emerald green eyes, so warm and needy, Harry urged Tom on with whispers and murmurs and groans from kiss-swollen lips. He was addicted. He was certainly addicted to Harry and it seemed Harry was addicted just as bad. Tom pushed deep and withdrew slowly, before rocking in again. Didn't take too many strokes before they found a rhythm that left them both gasping and breathless.

He could do this every day. Make love to Harry. Watch his flushed cheeks and neck grow redder, feel Harry's nails bite into his back. Listen to his gasps and moans. Breathe in is scent,

"Like this?"

Harry pulled him down until they were lip to lip,

"Love this."

He paused, and there was moisture rimming Harry's eyes,

"Love you."

Tom kissed him because he couldn't speak through a tight throat. He answered with his body, moving inside Harry slow and soft until Harry's kisses turned into bites. He quickened the rhythm until he plowed into Harry hard and fast and they both grappled with each other.

Harry shook under his thrusts, his grip on Tom's arms almost painful.

"More."

He said the word through gritted teeth.

"Don't want to think…want only you."

Take Harry out of his mind? That was a challenge he would accept. He pulled out,

"On your hands and knees."

Harry groaned, but complied.

"Trust me."

He pressed his hand just below Harry's neck.

"Shoulders on the mattress."

A whimper this time. Tom stroked himself. Such a lovely sight…Harry squirming, hips in the air. With his free hand, he traced fingers over Harry's arched back. He added a bit more lube before thrusting inside Harry. Harry panted and melted against the bed,

"Tom…"

He gripped Harry's hips and picked up speed,

"Do you like this?"

Harry moaned the words.

"Yeah…Oh…Tom…So good."

For him too. He had an inkling about what got Harry off but he had to check first. Tom gathered Harry's wrists together, pulled them to the small of his back, and held them there. A hitch in Harry's breathing and another whimper. He slowed his strokes, letting Harry flex and shudder under him.

"This okay?"

An exhale and a whisper.

"Yeah. It's…yeah."

Tom didn't miss the little hint of wonder there. He pushed in deep.

"Good. Right now, you have one job."

He leaned down as close to Harry's head as he could manage,

"Forget everything, relax and breathe."

Another groan, but he saw Harry's smile and that was what he needed. Tom straightened then drove furiously into Harry, over and over until they were both groaning and moaning. Harry begged for more and more and more,

Harry was hot and tight and _perfect._ Those moans of "please" and "yes" and "Tom" were music playing along Tom's every nerve. Each stroke rocked them both and Tom's blood burned with need. He closed his eyes and focused on the way Harry clenched around him, the timbre of breath and the pitch of his cries. Wrists shifting as Harry clenched and unclenched his hands in Tom's grip.

He was so close to heaven, but he pushed back against the crashing tide. Before he could reach his free hand under to touch Harry's cock… Harry shuddered and tensed all around him.

"Oh…Tom..."

All the warning he had before Harry was yelling and coming and tighter than he'd ever been before. No hope of holding off his own orgasm. Tom rammed into Harry, riding the wave of pleasure until he was blinded by light behind his eyes. He pumped his hips, buried himself in Harry, and spilled every last bit of himself. They both collapsed onto the mattress.

Somewhere along the line, he'd let go of Harry's wrists. Good. He couldn't think through the spinning of his head to do much more than press kisses to Harry's back. After ages, or a few minutes, Harry sighed happily,

"This is definitely real."

Tom managed a chuckle…and pulled out of Harry,

"It's as real as it gets, Love. You're mine in every sense of the word now."

"I've never…"

He stopped and huffed a laugh.

"I've never felt this good before or happy before."

Tom pressed a kiss to Harry's neck,

"I live to please you, Love."

Harry laughed and rotated to face Tom, all limbs, flushed skin, and smile,

"You're amazing, Tom."

He propped himself up and leaned over to kiss Harry,

"I'll do anything I can to make you happy."

Harry's smile fell away and he sank against the pillow

"Be with me and just let me be with you."

Tom stole another kiss,

"I am yours…forever and always."

He'd hold fast to Harry. He never intended to let him go. He had waited so many years for this and his patience was finally being rewarded.

"I'll be right back."

He rolled out of bed. By the time he came back, Harry's eyes were closed and his limbs loose. Tom chuckled and pulled the covers up. Harry stirred and cracked a lid,

"Sorry. I'm…"

It was easy enough to plant a kiss that shut Harry up,

"It's not even eight yet. Sleep in, Love. You'll need it."

"Mmm…"

And that was all Harry managed before sleep caught him. Tom found a pair of grey trousers, donned them, and left Harry to sleep off the sex and exhaustion.

He grabbed his personal laptop and headed to the lounge area. Harry's past was still killing him. Tom tasted it in Harry's desperate need for oblivion and felt it in the thinness of his body. It was going to be fine. Harry was going to be fine. He was already starting to do so well. A fresh wave of excitement rolled over him as he thought about the news Peter had provided him. Yes…it was all coming together so nicely.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	81. Chapter 81

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry woke up a few hours later feeling unusually refreshed. He was happy…way too happy. But he was terrified as well. What if this didn't last? Nothing that gave him happiness ever lasted…what if this met the same fate? He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. Last night was as real as things got. They'd made love. Tom had made love to him. Harry couldn't help but smile into the pillow. A warm hand on his back made him hum with delight,

"Are you properly awake now, Love?"

Harry nodded and Tom pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck,

"Shower first and then breakfast."

Harry turned over and faced Tom. Tom's eyes were brimming with fondness and his lips were curled into a soft smile,

"Just one kiss first?"

Tom bent down and kissed Harry's lips tenderly. Pulling away he spoke,

"Better?"

Harry smiled and spoke,

"More than just better."

Tom straightened up,

"I'm ordering breakfast. Go and get showered."

Harry sat up straight. He quickly became aware of his nakedness and pulled the sheet up to his chest unconsciously. Tom chuckled softly and handed Harry a dressing gown. Harry pulled it on quickly and realized he was blushing. Tom smoothed a hand over his cheek,

"You're gorgeous, Love. There is no need to be shy around me."

Harry rose to his feet slowly,

"I know…just can't help it…"

Tom hugged him close and kissed his temple,

"I am so blessed to have you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom and rested his head on his shoulder,

"I love you, Tom. I don't think I can ever love you enough."

Tom rubbed his back and then steered him towards the bathroom,

"Seriously, Harry. I never want to let you out of my arms...The thoughts that I have about you would probably creep you out."

Harry looked up, his emerald eyes glimmering with mischief,

"Creep me out, Tom."

Tom growled and nipped Harry's upper lip,

"You're terrible for my self-control."

He pushed him into the bathroom and grabbed the intercom.

A few minutes later, Harry emerged from the bathroom wrapped up in a bathrobe. Tom had changed at some point because now he was dressed up in a pair of jeans and a casual black button up. He was a sight to behold and Harry never wanted to look away. Tom signalled towards the bed. Harry realized that Tom had picked out an outfit for him. It was a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. Harry shook his head and bent over his suitcase. He picked out a fitted black silk button up and the tightest pair of jeans he possessed. Tom raised an eyebrow and Harry disappeared into the bathroom with his selection. He emerged ten minutes later and Tom's eyebrows shot up, his pupils dilated with lust and his red lips parted in part shock…part arousal. Instantly Harry found himself on the bed and Tom was all over him, kissing every inch of him that was visible, his hands all over him…Harry allowed his eyelids to flutter shut. He was never going to get enough of this. He felt intoxicated by Tom's kisses, his touch, the weight of his warm body pressed all over him.

They parted for breath and Tom rasped out,

"I should feel offended that you neglected my choice…this is what I was trying to avoid."

Harry laughed breathlessly and held Tom over him. Tom kissed his lips again,

"You're absolutely irresistible."

A knock on the door interrupted them and Tom rose to his feet with a groan. Harry stood up as well. He straightened out his clothes and tried to tame his hair. Tom stepped into the lounge area and Harry opened the door. Stan stood there and Harry smiled despite the little heart attack he got. Stan smirked at him and cocked an eyebrow,

"You're all dressed up, Doll. Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded his head,

"I slept great. What about you and Ernie and Nott?"

Stan pushed his hands into his pockets,

"Yeah, we slept good, Doll. The twins have been trying to call you. Where's your cell phone?"

Harry looked around the room,

"Um…I don't know…I think I didn't charge it."

Stan patted him on the shoulder,

"Anyways call them as soon as you charge your phone, Doll."

Harry nodded and asked,

"Have you had breakfast?"

Stan laughed softly,

"I was about to ask you that."

Harry shook his head,

"I just ordered it. This place is crazy expensive though."

Stan patted his cheek softly,

"Doll, you underestimate yourself a lot. You're worth even more than this."

Harry ducked his head and Stan patted him on the cheek,

"When I first saw you, you looked so terrible, so drawn out, so tired of life…I was sincerely worried about you…I didn't think that you would make it…But now you look so happy…so full of life…I hope you stay like that forever, Doll. I honestly do."

Harry hoped that too. He looked up at Stan and smiled softly,

"Thanks, Stan. I don't think I would have made it here without you and Ernie."

Stan smiled and took a step back,

"There you go and make me sentimental again, Doll. I'll see you after breakfast in the lobby."

Harry nodded, Stan waved him good bye and vanished. Harry was about to close the door when the attendant appeared pushing a trolley in front of him. Harry stepped aside to let him in and Tom emerged from the lounge area. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and kissed Harry's head,

"Was that Stan?"

Harry nodded. Tom tipped the attendant and dismissed him. Once the attendant had left. Tom whispered,

"He seemed awfully close to you."

Harry didn't miss the possessiveness in his tone and spoke,

"He just cares about me."

Tom pressed a kiss to his cheeks,

"Be careful. It will not take any time for his care to turn into something more."

Harry turned to face Tom and Tom kissed his lips,

"You have no idea about the effect you have on people."

Harry rested his forehead against Tom's,

"You're jealous of my driver."

Tom chuckled softly and caressed Harry's cheek,

"I am jealous of everyone that sets their eyes on you."

Harry laughed softly,

"How about you lock me up somewhere so only you can see me?"

Harry arched his neck and Tom kissed it,

"Don't tempt me, Love."

Harry looked in Tom's brown eyes but there wasn't any humour there. Was Tom really willing to go that far to keep him for himself? Tom brushed his hair away from his forehead and kissed it,

"I'd do anything to be yours, Tom."

Tom pulled him into a hug,

"You're already mine."

Harry melted into the embrace. They remained like that for a while and then Tom pulled him to the bed and sat him down,

"Breakfast. You need to eat, Harry."

He pulled the trolley forward and suddenly Harry remembered why Stan had come to his room in the first place,

"My phone."

Tom looked up questioningly,

"The twins were trying to call me."

Tom poured tea in a cup from the kettle and added two teaspoons of sugar to it,

"You can look for it after breakfast."

Harry took the cup from Tom and sipped,

"What if it's something important?"

Tom sipped his own tea,

"It's probably not. Otherwise they would have given Stan the message.

Harry frowned and took another sip of his tea,

"Have they called you?"

Tom placed his cup on the trolley and cupped Harry's cheek,

"They are not aware of my presence here. But I know that you won't stop fretting until I call them and find out what they want to talk to you about."

He fished out his phone and called them and handed Harry the phone. Fred or George picked up instantly,

"Mr. Riddle. How are you?"

Harry cleared his throat and spoke,

"Um…it's me, Harry."

Fred or George whoever was on the other side suddenly burst into giggles,

"He's in your room then? Did you finally sleep with him, Harry?"

Harry could feel himself blushing red. Tom took his cup from his hand and placed it on the trolley. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close,

"We'll take your silence as a yes then. Anyways we won't keep you lovebird apart for long, just wanted to tell you that there isn't going to be a shoot today, we had some last-minute disagreement with the bloody stylist so now we have to find a new one. You can go explore the city today…that is if your lovely Mr. Riddle lets you out of bed. In any case, just have fun."

Harry didn't know what to say so he thanked the twins and ended the call. Tom caressed his cheek,

"What did they say?"

Harry rested his head on Tom's shoulder and spoke,

"There's no shoot today."

Tom laughed softly,

"Did that put this lovely blush on your cheeks?"

Harry shook his head but didn't say anything. It felt a bit surreal that the twins knew about his relationship with Tom and had voiced what had happened last night and this morning. It had sounded so amazing hearing it from someone else. It felt more real. It assured him that he wasn't living a dream…that this was all really happening. Tom handed him his cup again,

"Now that you know what the twins wanted to tell you, you need to eat."

Harry took another sip from his cup and watched as Tom poured the syrup over his pancakes. This was what he had always wanted…this was his definition of the perfect life.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	82. Chapter 82

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

After breakfast, Harry started searching for his phone and located it in the jeans he'd been wearing yesterday. He tried turning it on and soon came to the conclusion that it needed to be charged. He began rummaging through his suitcase in search for his charger. Eventually, he had all his clothes on the bed but there was no sign of it. He looked at Tom who was reclining back on the bed with his laptop open in front of him and spoke,

"I can't find my charger."

Tom peeked up from his laptop and spoke,

"Did you pack it?"

Harry thought about that for a while. He had packed it. He distinctly remembered pulling it out of the socket and tossing it in the suitcase,

"I packed it… I know I packed it."

Tom signalled to the bedside table without looking away from his laptop,

"You can use mine."

Harry shook his head,

"I have to find mine. It has to be here somewhere."

Tom tapped away on his laptop,

"Harry, relax. It's just a charger."

Harry was digging through his clothes now and Tom sighed but said nothing. He found it folded up in one of his shirts and shouted,

"YES!"

Tom looked away from his laptop screen and smiled fondly,

"That victorious look suits you, Love."

Harry laughed, plugged in his charger and attached the cable to his phone. He started stuffing his clothes back into the suitcase and when he was done, he slumped back on the bed. Tom continued typing with one hand and began threading Harry's raven black locks with the other. After a few minutes of silence, Tom closed his laptop and placed it on the side table. He pulled Harry's head in his lap and spoke softly,

"So, we have the rest of the day free. What do you want to see?"

Harry's face lit up,

"Really?"

Tom pressed a kiss on Harry's forehead,

"Yes, really. So where do you want to go?"

Harry chuckled,

"I have absolutely no clue. The only thing I know about Edinburgh is there's a castle and lots of hills. What do you suggest?"

Tom stroked Harry's cheek thoughtfully and then spoke,

"It's supposed to stay dry all day. So, I think maybe an open-top bus tour?"

Harry smiled brilliantly,

"That sounds perfect."

But Harry's smile soon dissolved into a frown,

"But we can't be seen together. What if someone recognizes you?"

Tom kissed the corner of Harry's mouth,

"We've had this conversation before. I don't care. Besides, this is Scotland. No one will recognize us here."

Harry closed his eyes,

"What about Stan and the others?"

Tom merely kissed Harry's temple,

"I'm sponsoring the Twins and you're their model for the photo shoot. It's not a difficult thing to understand."

Harry sighed and opened his eyes. Tom's brown eyes were sparkling with desire and Harry couldn't help but smile,

"Okay."

Harry got up and began righting his hair in front of the mirror. Tom tsked,

"I'm not permitting you to go out in that outfit."

Harry laughed softly,

"Why not?"

Tom got up to his feet, placed his laptop on the side table and stalked towards Harry. Harry watched him approach in the mirror but kept combing his messy locks. Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's middle from behind and rested his head on his shoulder. Tom's hand slipped underneath Harry's shirt and began moving his fingers over his stomach. Harry's eyelids fluttered shut and he slumped back against Tom's solid chest,

"All of this belongs to me now, Love. I won't tolerate other people ogling what's mine."

Tom's hand moved lower and Harry moaned out. Tom's voice was rough and possessive when he spoke next,

"Say it, Harry. Say you're mine."

Harry shuddered with pleasure as Tom pulled his head back and kissed his exposed throat. His Adam's apple bobbed under Tom's lips and he continued trailing kisses down his neck,

"I'm yours, Tom. I'm completely yours."

Tom claimed his lips and kissed them violently. Harry felt his knees go soft and he would have collapsed if Tom hadn't been holding him up. When Tom finally released his lips and allowed him to breathe. Harry immediately turned around and buried his face in Tom's chest. Tom kept his arms wrapped around him and whispered roughly,

"I want you to change that outfit. You will, won't you?"

Harry nodded his head quickly and Tom spoke in a commandeering tone that sent pleasant shivers racing down Harry's spine,

"I shall see you down in the lobby. You will pretend that you haven't met me here before."

Harry merely nodded again. Tom held Harry's shoulder and made him look up,

"I love you, Harry."

Harry was still feeling too intoxicated from the kiss but he replied dazedly,

"I love you too, Tom."

Tom patted his cheek and smiled brightly,

"I'm going to release you now. Will you be able to stand?"

Harry tested his weight on his feet,

"Yes."

Tom released him and Harry stumbled a bit but found his balance quickly. Tom turned him around and made him face himself in the mirror. Harry noticed how flushed his cheeks were, his emerald eyes were brimming with pleasure and he looked absolutely high,

"It seems you enjoyed what I just did to you."

Harry said nothing. He was trying to come to terms with the fact that he had enjoyed Tom's roughness, his violence, his commanding tone and his possessiveness. When he didn't speak for a minute, Tom asked,

"Did you enjoy it, Harry?"

Harry finally spoke,

"Yes, I enjoyed it…I loved it, Tom…"

Tom kissed his cheek,

"See you in a few minutes, Harry."

Tom stepped away from him, pulled on his shoes and departed from the room. Harry stood in front of the mirror for a while, trying to understand what was happening to him. Hadn't Crouch used to speak to him exactly like this? NO, Tom hadn't hurt him…he was never going to hurt him. Tom cared about him. He loved him and Harry loved him back even more. He shouldn't even be thinking like this. He had loved every moment of the time he had spent with Tom and he was certain that he was going to enjoy it and cherish it in the future as well.

He grabbed the outfit Tom had picked out for him earlier and changed into it quickly. He pulled on his denim jacket, his socks and his sneakers and made his way out of his room. In the lobby, Harry paused and looked around before catching sight of Stan. Stan smiled as he approached,

"You changed. I liked your previous outfit better, Doll…but this one suits you just as well."

His gaze skimmed down appreciatively over Harry, making Harry's skin prickle uncomfortably. Stan had looked at him like that so many times before and he had never been bothered by it and he shouldn't be bothered by it now either,

"Yeah, that one wasn't really good for going out."

Stan chuckled but then sobered up,

"You want to go out today?"

Harry nodded and was about to reply when Stan spoke first,

"Mr. Riddle"

Harry turned around and saw Tom standing there with a smile on his face but Harry could tell that it wasn't genuine because it didn't reach his eyes,

"Stan, I presume."

Stan nodded and Tom turned his attention to Harry, his smile brightened and Harry saw his brown eyes light up with it. That warmed Harry's heart and he smiled back,

"Mr. Riddle."

Tom's eyes glinted with mischief,

"Mr. Potter, I am glad I ran into you."

Harry turned to Stan who looked…well…he looked exactly how he looked like around Lord V…respectful and silent,

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Riddle?"

Tom tucked his hand in the pocket of his jeans and spoke,

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

Harry nodded. Stan seemed to have gotten the hint because he took a step back and spoke,

"Call me if you need me, Doll."

He walked away and Tom instantly grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it,

"What am I going to do with you? I thought this outfit would conceal your attractiveness but I was wrong. Nothing can make you any less irresistible."

Harry smiled,

"I'm yours, Tom. No one else matters."

Tom pressed another kiss to Harry's hand and inclined his head towards the door.

"Shall we?"

Harry nodded,

"Lead on."

The tour buses stopped just a few hundred yards away from the hotel and ran every ten minutes or so. While they waited for the bus, Tom stepped away from Harry for a moment to make a phone call. When the bus came, Tom let Harry get on first and followed him up the steep steps to the top floor. Harry went towards the front of the bus. It was busy, but there were a few spare seats. He slid into one a couple of rows back from the front. Tom sat down in the seat beside him. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and Harry instantly leaned against him.

Tom couldn't help but feel arrogant. He had everything he had ever wanted in his hands now. Achieving Harry was his greatest victory and he was going to savour it for the rest of his life. Harry was smiling as he watched the buildings passing by. His emerald green eyes looked absolutely stunning in the sunlight and he couldn't help but feel dazzled. Harry was stunning and that was why he was his.

They stayed on board for most of the tour. The views from the top deck were good and it was a wonderful way to see the city. Tom had visited many times before, but the grey buildings had always failed to impress him but today, having Harry by his made everything seem ten times more beautiful. He found himself enjoying the sights because Harry's enthusiasm was infectious. Harry met Tom's gaze and spoke,

"It's such a beautiful city. I want to walk through these streets someday. That would be amazing."

Tom held Harry's hand and spoke softly,

"We will. I'll take you up to Arthur's Seat. It's a lovely walk and the view is absolutely amazing."

Harry's smile brightened and his gaze returned to the sights. By mutual agreement they got off the bus near the museum and wandered around in there for an hour or so. Strolling around slowly together. Tom held Harry's hand and showed him all the exhibits. Harry was fascinated by everything and he was bursting with energy. He looked so full of life. Harry was the perfect picture of vitality and it warmed his heart because he had done it. He had successfully managed to bring Harry back to life. He was going to be better now. Harry was absolutely charmed by the Lewis chessmen,

"They're amazing. I've only ever seen photos of them before. I love their expressions. Such intensity, and the workmanship is incredible."

They got takeaway coffees at the museum café and Tom bought a cap from the Museum gift shop before heading back out into the street. Harry was excited about the prospect of finally walking and Tom couldn't help but kiss his forehead He was adorable in every sense of the word. The sound of a click caught his attention and he pulled the cap over Harry's head,

"Wear this."

Harry frowned and Tom smiled softly,

"Protection from the sun."

Harry's frown vanished and his smile returned,

"Where are we going now?"

Tom began leading Harry through the street and spoke,

"The statue of Greyfriars Bobby. It's a must for all tourists."

Harry frowned,

"Greyfriars what?"

As they walked, Tom told Harry the story of the devoted little dog who'd sat on his master's grave and refused to leave after leading the funeral procession. Harry remained silent and listened intently,

"He stayed there round the clock, only leaving once a day to eat. People tried to entice him away, but he refused, so eventually they built a shelter for him. Fourteen years he guarded his master's grave until he died himself."

When Harry finally spoke, his voice was choked,

"Oh my God. That's so sad, but it's also one of the most adorable things I've ever heard. That is some loyalty"

Tom realized that Harry had tears in his eyes and he instantly wiped them away,

"What did I say about tears?"

Harry wiped his eyes and sniffed,

"You're the one that told the sentimental story."

Tom managed an apologetic grin.

"I'm sorry."

Harry continued wiping his eyes and then smiled. They'd arrived at the statue of Greyfriars Bobby now. A small crowd of tourists gathered around it were touching its nose for luck and taking photos. Harry's eyes were practically brimming with exhilaration,

"Go on, Harry. Touch it."

Harry touched his forefinger to the little dog's nose, where it was polished gold by the touch of hundreds of thousands of tourists who'd gone before. When Harry returned, he hugged Tom tight,

"I feel like I don't need luck anymore because I have you."

Tom held Harry back and the pulled the cap lower over Harry's head. They were both hungry so they grabbed sandwiches from a nearby deli and ate them on their way to the castle. The spent most of the afternoon and evening exploring the castle. Harry attempted to take off his cap several times during the time they explored the castle and Tom stopped him every time. He hovered close to him and Harry was content to hold his hand and lean against him. He wasn't ready to go back to the hotel when Tom suggested it and complained,

"I don't want this day to end."

Tom laughed softly and spoke,

"This day has to end but you and I are going to stay together forever."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Tom,

"I'm perfectly happy with that."

Tom lead him out of the castle and they got back to the hotel around half past seven after riding the open-top bus back through rush-hour traffic. It was almost dark now and the castle was lit up, spectacularly dominating the middle of the city. Harry watched the sights, and Tom watched Harry. In the lobby, Tom asked,

"Would you prefer to eat in the hotel, or go out?"

Harry grinned,

"That's an obvious choice. Out. I'm greedy for more of the city, and it's a gorgeous evening."

The sky was still clear, the deep blue of twilight fading to black. Tom was absolutely overjoyed to see how energetic Harry was despite spending the entire day outside,

"Okay. I know a nice Italian place that's not too far from the hotel. How does that sound?"

Harry smiled brightly,

"Perfect."

They strolled slowly through the bustling streets where the shops were still open and lit up. Their route took them up a hill, away from the castle, and gradually the streets got quieter and narrower. Tom wasn't unaware of the footsteps trailing behind them… had been trailing behind them all day… and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

The restaurant was small, cozy and intimate. Tom had eaten there once before. Run by a Scottish-Italian family, it was all dim lights and candles, with sumptuous dark-red-and-gold decor. At least half of the other tables were already occupied and the rest of the diners were exclusively couples.

Their waiter, a beautiful young man with dark hair and eyes, led them to a table for two in a secluded corner. Tom's knuckles itched and his blood boiled as he felt the young man staring unabashedly at Harry. The waiter handed them menus and a wine list, and Harry smiled and thanked him. Tom nodded more curtly. He was gritting his teeth and he was certain that his anger was visible on his face. He hoped it wasn't visible to Harry in the candlelight. When the waiter had gone, Harry said,

"This place is nice."

Tom met his gaze over the flickering candle and all his anger melted away. Harry was happy, that's all that mattered at the moment. Besides, he was going to have plenty of time to take out his anger later tonight. There was a single red rose in a vase on their table. Tom picked it up and held it out for Harry. Harry laughed softly and accepted it,

"I think this is the best date we've had yet."

Tom held Harry's hand over the table and spoke softly,

"It'll only continue to get better."

Harry blushed softly and Tom stroked his hand with his thumb. They ordered food and a bottle of red, and Harry told Tom about all his favorite moments from the day which turned out to be all of them. Tom was more than content to listen to Harry. In fact, he was positively elated. For the first time, he caught a glimpse of the chatty little five-year-old Harry he had held all those years ago at his father's funeral.

During dinner, Harry pressed his ankle against Tom's under the table. Tom looked up and realized that Harry was pretending to focus on his meal. He knew what Harry was doing and he absolutely adored it. Neither of them wanted dessert, but they ordered liqueur coffees. As Harry sipped at his, he did it again. This time Tom gently took Harry's hand,

"What do you want, Love?"

Harry placed his cup on the table,

"You."

They didn't even wait for the bill. Tom left enough cash on the table to cover it along with a generous tip.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	83. Chapter 83

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

As soon as they were inside the suite with the door locked behind them, they kissed. Desperate for Harry's skin, for his touch, Tom didn't know where to begin. He didn't want to stop kissing him, but he wanted him naked. They stripped each other between kisses, cursing as buttons stuck and heads got trapped in T-shirts, but somehow, they managed to get all their clothes off. They paused then, facing each other. Tom cupped Harry's cheek,

"What do you want to do?"

Harry was flushed and seemed extremely dazed,

"Anything. Everything. Whatever you want."

Tom kissed Harry's forehead. He was beautiful…absolutely beautiful and his submission…his submission was something to die for…He was perfect,

"Tell me what you want, Love."

He traced a finger down Harry's neck and enjoyed the way Harry's breath hitched. His eyelids fluttered shut and he leaned into Tom's touch,

"Make love to me again. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you inside me the entire day."

Harry looked so uncertain…As if he thought that he would deny his wish. He didn't like that look On Harry's face. Harry would always have whatever he wanted. He would make sure of it and he would make Harry believe that. He pressed a kiss to Harry's neck,

"Your wish is my command, Love."

Harry's eyes flew open and he looked so happy. Yes, that was exactly how he wanted to see Harry. He grabbed Harry's hips and walked him back towards the bed. He pushed him down and Harry scooted back, spreading his thighs so Tom could crawl between them,

"Perfect."

Harry looked so incredibly delicious…so inviting. His later appointment would have to wait because he wasn't going to rush this moment. Harry deserved to be cherished…to be worshipped. They kissed lazily, letting their hands roam. Tom mapped out the smoothness of Harry's skin with his palms, and Harry combed his fingers through Tom's hair. Tom moved lower to tease Harry's nipples with his lips and tongue, loving the way they hardened for him and the way Harry gasped and tugged Tom's hair as he did it. He worked his way down Harry's torso, over the warm skin of his stomach, down to the cradle of his hips where the skin stretched tight over his hipbones as Harry arched up, spreading his legs wider. Harry was aroused. He gasped breathlessly,

"Tom!"

He grinned and kissed the sensitive skin of Harry's inner thigh. He enjoyed the way Harry was trembling,

"Please…I want to come with you inside me."

Tom raised himself up and kissed Harry's lips,

"As you command, my king."

Harry giggled and the sound made butterflies flutter in his stomach. It sounded so much like victory. He squeezed some lube into his palm, slicked his cock and used his fingers on Harry.

At the first gentle touch on his hole, Harry moaned,

"Still a bit sore from this morning?"

Harry nodded silently, biting his lower lip. Tom pulled it away from his teeth with his other hand. He circled Harry's opening gently and then the tips of Tom's fingers slipped inside. Harry moaned, groaned and trembled uncontrollably with pleasure as he prepped him. Finally, Harry shook his head,

"Need you inside me, Tom."

Tom smirked and kissed Harry's neck,

"You sure?"

Harry groaned again

"Yes, Tom. Please."

As Tom lined himself up, Harry lay back, watching him with hooded eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his lips pink and shiny from their kisses. With his raven black locks tumbling over one eye, he looked like a debauched angel. When Tom pushed inside in one slow, steady thrust of his hips. Harry moaned, squeezing his eyes shut,

"Okay?"

Tom rolled his hips carefully, withdrawing just a little. Harry felt amazing. He was tight and hot, and Tom wanted to just stay inside him for the rest of his life,

"Yes."

But there was tension in Harry's voice, and Tom knew he wasn't comfortable yet. He wasn't asking Tom to stop, so Tom kept moving gently, shifting his weight slightly and tilting Harry's legs to see if he could find a better angle,

"Oh…Yes…Tom"

Harry's eyes flew open. He grabbed Tom's hips and pulled,

"Like that, but harder."

Tom grinned, breathless. He could do harder.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded his head quickly. Propping himself up on his forearms, he slammed into Harry, thrusting deep inside him like he'd been dreaming about for a very long time. This time it was even better. Every time seemed better than the last. He couldn't help but think that Harry might leave if he found out. He would hate him but at this moment, with Harry under him, moaning and urging him on, Tom didn't care about anything outside this room. He stared into Harry's eyes and their gazes locked. There was so much emotion there…heat and passion and absolute desire. Tom could see it in Harry's face as much as he could feel it in his own heart. He wondered whether it was written all over his features too, whether Harry could see what Tom saw reflected back at him in a feedback loop of need and want and desperate longing.

"Tom…You're going to kill me with pleasure."

Harry slid a hand into his hair and tugged Tom down into a messy kiss. Everything slowed down again. Desperate urgency became a slow, languid build of pleasure. With Harry's tongue in his mouth and his cock hard between their stomachs, Tom spiralled slowly towards orgasm. He wanted to make Harry come, but he couldn't focus. Harry was like a drug, enhancing his senses and stealing his reason. He was dimly aware of slipping a hand between them, and he felt the bump of his knuckles as he stroked Harry's cock. Harry's cries of pleasure seemed distant. Wet heat spilled between them, and the sensation of Harry's walls pulsing around him dragged Tom over. He groaned, pulling away from the kiss and burying his face into Harry's shoulder as he came and came, shaking with the force of it.

Tom's brain came back online in fractured pieces. First, he noticed the scent of Harry's skin. Next, he registered the soft stroke of Harry's fingers on the back of his neck. Tom murmured, his body limp and useless.

"Sorry, am I squashing you, Love?"

Harry's voice was warm and husky next to his ear.

"A bit but only in a good way."

Tom chuckled. He managed to lift his head and press a kiss to Harry's lips,

"I'll move in a minute."

Harry slid his arms around Tom's body and held him close.

"I don't want you to."

Tom finally roused himself. He would have to get up. He couldn't stay in bed with Harry tonight despite how much his heart longed to. But, he needed to put Harry to sleep and for that he needed to make him comfortable. He flopped down on his back beside him and instantly Harry snuggled closer and threw an arm over Tom's chest. Tom's heart squeezed, and a rush of emotion took his breath away. He didn't want to let Harry go…not tonight…not ever. Harry murmured sleepily,

"I'm not ready for this day to be over."

Tom kissed the top of Harry's head,

"I told you, Love. This day will end…"

Harry pressed a kiss to his shoulder and murmured the rest of the sentence against his skin,

"But we will last forever…I love you Tom…So much…I think I'll die without you."

Tom pulled Harry closer and stroked his hair softly,

"I love you too, Harry."

They lay quietly for a while until Tom observed that Harry was asleep. His breathing was deep and steady. He laid there for an hour…making sure that Harry slept soundly before grabbing his phone from the side table and sending a text. Harry was practically curled into his side and it was going to be difficult to get up…not just physically but emotionally as well. He didn't want to leave Harry alone in bed. Well, he was going to make them pay dearly for this...They were going to wish they never messed with him…in fact he was going make them wish they were never born.

He grabbed a pillow and carefully pulled himself away from Harry, replacing his place with the pillow. A crease appeared on Harry's brow and he groaned in his sleep before wrapping his arms around the pillow and growing still. The crease on his forehead remained though as if he was saying that the pillow was a poor substitute. Tom smiled fondly and pulled the covers over Harry before making his way into the bathroom. After a quick shower and dressing up, he returned to the room and went to the door. He opened it quietly and Nott bowed his head,

"My Lord."

He stepped back into the room and Nott closed the door and followed silently. He turned back to Nott and extended his hand. Nott opened the bag he'd been holding and placed a packet and a small bottle on his palm. He ripped open the packet and pulled out the syringe and the hypodermic needle. It didn't take him long to prepare the injection. Injecting Harry with it would be the hard part but it was absolutely necessary. There was a chance that Harry might sleep through the night but he wasn't willing to take any chances. He didn't want Harry to wake up during the night and find himself alone in bed. It would make him panic. It would give rise to doubts in his mind. It would probably push Harry back into the shell he had just pulled him out from.

He sat down on the bed beside Harry and carefully pulled his arm away from the pillow. Harry moaned something incoherent in his sleep. He located a vein near his inner elbow and very carefully placed the needle over the spot and injected him with the sedative. Harry groaned and his entire body jerked violently as soon as the needle penetrated him. Tom pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead

"I'm here, Love…I've got you…It's just a nightmare."

Once the syringe was empty, he pulled away the injection and saw a tiny droplet of dark blood appear from where the needle had just been. He grabbed the sterile gauze that Nott held out for him and pressed it over the injection site. He kept his lips firmly placed on Harry's forehead and continued to soothe him until he felt his body go limp and his breathing ease up again. He handed the injection and the gauze to Nott and pulled the covers up until Harry's chin. Getting up from the bed was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He turned to Nott and spoke,

"If a hair on his head is out of place I will skin you alive. Is that understood?"

Nott nodded reverently,

"Yes, my Lord."

Tom signalled towards the bag and Nott instantly scurried towards it and pulled out a small portable surveillance camera from it. Tom took it from his hand and placed it on the side table. He plugged it in and pulled out his phone. After syncing the camera to his phone and checking the video feed on it, he made a few minor adjustments to the angle of the camera so that he had a perfect view of Harry's sleeping form on his screen,

"I shall be checking on him after every few minutes."

The camera was another safety precaution. He trusted no one, especially with Harry's safety. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, bent over Harry and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips,

"Look after him, Nott. Do not give me a reason to kill you."

Nott nodded silently and Tom exited the suite with one last glance at Harry.

As soon as he exited the hotel, he spotted Stan holding the door open to a black Mercedes for him. Stan greeted him as he approached. He dismissed him and got in. Stan closed the door and Ernie started driving as soon as he was seated in the front seat. Tom gritted his teeth as he remembered the way Stan had talked to Harry this morning and spoke in an icy cold tone,

"I do not enjoy your closeness to Harry."

He noticed the way Stan tensed and his tone was hesitant as he spoke,

"Master, my intentions were only to comfort him."

He leaned back against the seat. Stan was right to some extent. Harry did seem to be comforted by him and Ernie. It was also obvious that Harry liked them as friends and enjoyed their company. He couldn't take that away. If Harry liked them then he would keep them. To be honest, he was quite fond of them as well and he was a bit relieved that the unwarranted jealousy in his chest had eased,

"You may continue to comfort him but know this…if you cross the line, I shall not hesitate to murder you. I am quite fond of you…both of you…I expect it to remain that way."

The tension evaporated from Stan's shoulder and he spoke,

"My Lord, we live only to serve you."

Nott paced the suite but his gaze was fixated on the sleeping form on the bed. He liked the boy…Harry had been nothing but kind to him from the first moment he had met him. But now…now he just pitied him. After what he had just seen…the way Lord V… Mr. Riddle had acted around him…He would say that the man was insanely obsessed with the boy and he could tell that this was not going to end well…at least not for the boy.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	84. Chapter 84

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

He walked through the entrance of a warehouse purposefully. His black robes billowed behind him and his black shoes made distinct, sharp sounds on the concrete as he walked. In the center of the warehouse were two men bound back to back being guarded by two masked men. They bowed as he approached. He stepped closer to the men and noticed that they were still out cold. He gave the signal and one of the masked men dumped a bucket of water on both of them. They came around sputtering and mutely gasping and once they had composed themselves to some extent, they started trembling uncontrollably. They were both young…around late twenties or early thirties. One of them was a blonde and the other had dark brown hair. He could practically taste the fear they were exuding and felt that heady rush of pleasure. They were blindfolded but it seemed that they were aware of his presence. They would probably be screaming like banshees if they weren't gagged. He was eager to hear them scream though. Finally, he decided to break the silence and spoke. He enjoyed the way they both jumped at his voice,

"The camera."

One of the men brought it to him and he took it and turned it on. Stan stood right beside him. He was masked and held a briefcase. Lord V began flipping through the pictures on the screen. They all showed Harry and him and they were taken today. Harry was smiling in nearly all of them. He could see the love in his beautiful emerald green eyes…the love that was meant for him…the smiles that were meant for him and him alone. These moments belonged to him. How dare they attempt to steal them? Well, he would show them what happened to people who stole from him…Normally he would have had them shot but this wasn't an ordinary theft. They had attempted to steal his most precious belongings and therefore this matter deserved to be dealt personally. He handed the camera to Stan,

"I want these developed."

Stan nodded silently. The two masked men brought a table and a chair and placed them in front of him. Stan carefully placed the briefcase on the table and snapped it open. Lord V stared down at the array of knives and guns on display in front of him and grinned behind the mask. This was going to be fun. He pulled out his cell phone and checked on Harry. He was peacefully asleep as he should be. After replacing the phone in his pocket. He looked through the contents of the briefcase and settled for a meat cleaver and a 9 MM Beretta. Not that he would be needing the gun. He found killing with a gun too impersonal…too quick. The gun was just for intimidation. Stan closed the briefcase and slid it out of the way,

"Since you interrupted my vacation, I'm going to play a game with you today."

The men continued to shake and tremble. He signalled the men to bring one of them to him. They did. The ropes were cut and one of the men…the blonde… was dragged towards the table and dropped on the chair. He struggled desperately and writhed against the grip but the men held him down and gave him no room to move. He stepped closer to the man and wrenched off the blindfold. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but when they did, those blue irises widened in fear and he began screaming...which was mostly muffled by the gag. He pulled out the gag and tossed it on the ground and the blonde's screams echoed and reverberated around the walls of the empty warehouse. He revelled in them for a moment before grabbing him by the hair and yanking his head back,

"That's quite enough of that. If you recognize me then you must be aware of my reputation. I do not allow those that have wronged me to live. So, none of your screaming will do you any good. However, there is something that might save you."

He paused and waited for the blonde to stop screaming. That was a lie. He had no intentions of letting them live but he found the hope in his victim's eyes absolutely delicious. The blonde quietened after a while and bit his lower lip to prevent anymore sounds from escaping his lips. His blue irises were shining with tears. He kept a tight hold on his hair and patted him on the cheek,

"Good…Now I have a better use for your vocal cords. We are going to play twenty questions…"

Stan picked up the meat cleaver and displayed it to the blonde, whose body instantly began to struggle again. Lord V struck him hard across the face and spoke in a dangerously low voice,

"Be still and listen very carefully."

The blonde was outright crying now. He wasn't affected by them. The only tears that ever affected him were Harry's and he was going to make certain that he never cried again. The blonde was hyperventilating but he was still now. That was acceptable,

"Right…So, where were we?"

Stan placed the meat cleaver down and spoke,

"Twenty questions, my Lord."

Lord V chuckled darkly and gave another rough yank to the blonde's hair,

"Ah…Yes…Twenty questions. The rule of the game is simple. I shall ask you twenty questions and you shall answer them truthfully or to the best of your knowledge. If you fail to answer a question or lie to me, I shall simply chop off a body part…It may be one of your fingers, your ears, your toes…it might be your nose…or it might be something more private…"

To emphasize his point, he removed his hand from the blonde's cheek and moved it to his crotch. The blonde jerked and Lord V chuckled softly,

"Be very still. If you fail to satisfy me at the end of these twenty questions then I shall simply slit your throat. Oh, and do not think for a second that I shall allow you to die before my twenty questions are over. You shall live through it all. So…will you cooperate?"

The blonde swallowed before nodding his head imperceptibly,

"Good."

He stepped away from him and turned around,

"Undress him."

He made his way to the other man, bound a little distance away and crouched down beside him. He pulled the blindfold off his eyes and pulled out the gag. He had moss green eyes that were wide with abject terror. They were nowhere as beautiful as Harry's…in fact he just wanted to carve them out for their colour. The man gasped and sputtered before breaking off into meaningless pleading. He gripped his hair and spoke,

"Ssshhh…I want you to watch what happens to your friend very carefully because you shall be next."

He rose to his feet and kicked him hard in the stomach,

"That's a warning. I do not wish to hear any sounds from you."

The man went silent and curled into himself as much as the ropes allowed it. He turned back to the blonde who was completely naked now. He grimaced in distaste as he observed his flawless back. He made his way back to the table and signalled them to sit him down. The blonde looked positively terrorized as he was pushed back into the chair,

"We shall begin with an easy question. Tell me your name and the name of your friend."

The blonde gulped before speaking,

"Ben…My name is Ben and his name is Alex."

Lord V tipped his chin towards Stan and Stan nodded in affirmation.

"Very good. Now the second question, who were you spying on?"

Ben remained silent for a while and he picked up the meat cleaver. Ben instantly started at the sight of it and shouted out,

"NO…NO…Please…"

He set it back down and crossed his arms over his chest,

"The model…we were supposed to follow the model and report back with photographs."

Lord V was struck hard by that statement. This was certainly what he hadn't expected. He grabbed the gun and stormed out of the warehouse. Stan followed hot on his heels. Once they were outside, Lord V cocked the gun, pointed it at the far distance and emptied the magazine. He had expected those men to have been following him…Tom Riddle…Harry being the target hadn't even crossed his mind. There was nothing that terrified him but this did. He dropped the gun and pulled out his phone to check on Harry again…he half expected him to be missing and he breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that Harry was still there…safe and asleep…Stan finally broke the silence,

"Master, why would Harry be a target?"

That was exactly what he wanted to know. He knew that the order had once attempted to coerce Harry into selling them their financial secrets. They had tortured him and defamed him when he hadn't obliged. But that chapter had been closed when he had fired Harry and removed him from that threat. Who would want to have pictures of Harry now? Especially pictures of Harry with Tom Riddle? The other way around made sense…Anyone would want those pictures to defame him but it wasn't him that was being followed…it was Harry. Harry wasn't even a top model yet and these two men were not the paparazzi. There was something deeper at work here,

"I intend to find out."

Stan had removed the mask and he looked sick with concern. He stepped closer to him and patted him on the shoulder,

"No harm shall ever befall Harry."

Stan nodded and bowed,

"Yes, My Lord."

He stared pointedly at the warehouse and spoke,

"Twenty questions shall not be enough now, Stan."

Stan nodded resolutely. Lord V patted him on the shoulder. He rarely involved Stan in these messes but since they were in another country and he was somewhat short staffed so he had brought Stan along. He was in no way untrained in torture though. Stan knew his way around a knife and a gun… in fact his skills were impeccable next to his own. Stan could be ruthless when he wanted to be and today...today things had gotten personal for him as well. He cared about Harry…He could see that now...Stan cared about Harry immensely and he admired that. He started making his way back to the warehouse. Time to get some answers. Stan hurriedly put his mask back on followed him.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	85. Chapter 85

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Four fingers and three toes later, Lord V's black robes were drenched in blood. The table and the warehouse floor around the chair was painted with it. Lord V dropped the cleaver on the table with a loud clang and made his way closer to the blonde…not so blonde anymore though. His hair was now tinged with crimson. He was alive but not by much. He had screamed…screamed until he had caused some permanent damage to his vocal cords. Well he wouldn't be needing his voice anymore anyway. He gripped his hair and whispered softly in his ear,

"Ben? Are you with me?"

Ben's mouth opened, no doubt to scream more but only a dull rasp escaped his lips. He attempted to move away but the blood loss was taking its toll on him now,

"Good. It is going to be over soon. There shall be no more pain. I shall have you taken to a hospital and then you can go back to your family and your life… All I want is a name… Just one name. Tell me who hired you."

Ben opened his mouth again and began shaking his head. Lord V yanked on his hair roughly,

"You know, Ben… You know."

Ben shook his head more fervently and Lord V sighed,

"Stan, get me that cleaver again. It seems Ben does not wish to return home."

Ben started trembling and struggling with all the remaining strength in his body as Stan handed the bloodstained cleaver to Lord V. Lord V took it and ran the flat side of it all over Ben's blood-spattered naked body. Ben started writhing and rasping out something incoherent. It was amazing what a little adrenaline and fear could do to a man. Under normal circumstances, a man like Ben would have passed out after losing the first finger but his survival instincts, his fear of death and the three Epinephrine shots were the only thing keeping him alive and kicking at the moment. Stan finally spoke,

"A name is the only thing that will stop this, Mate. Help yourself and tell him who hired you before he chops off something important."

Lord V moved the cleaver over Ben's thigh and spoke,

"It seems Ben has not appreciated my leniency so far."

Ben continued to shake his head and gasped out,

"I…don't…know…"

Stan moved his hand over his masked face and Lord V sighed,

"Wrong answer, Ben."

And with that he grabbed Ben's balls, pulled them away from his body and chopped them off. He dropped them on the floor as a spray of fresh blood showered the table and the floor and another round of hoarse screaming from Ben followed. He was passing out again. Stan pulled out the Epinephrine shot from inside his robes again. They had given Ben three shots before this to bring him back to consciousness. This was going to be the last one because Stan was certain that Ben was going to overdose on adrenaline after this and might get a heart attack. He removed the cap and sank the needle in Ben's thigh. Ben's eyes instantly flew open revealing blue irises wide with terror and his body instantly began to writhe and struggle again. Weak, breathless screams left his throat and he sobbed as Lord V came to stand in front of him and spoke,

"I am disappointed in you, Ben. I presumed you wanted to live but your attitude has been nothing but uncooperative…Perhaps your friend shall turn to be more useful."

At that moment, the said friend, Alex started begging and pleading,

"We don't know…Please…we don't know…We don't even know if it was guy or a lady. They called us on the phone and their voice was modulated…They simply gave us the email ID we were supposed to send the pictures to and wired us half the payment. The other half was going to be wired after the job was complete."

Ben nodded his head shakily. Lord V made an irritated sound at the back of his throat,

"You have told me that story for the third time now. You have provided me the email ID and the details of the account the money was wired to. But you have not given me a name."

Ben's eyes closed, his breathless sobbing continued and Alex continued begging,

"Please…We don't have a name…It was supposed to be an easy job…The model wasn't supposed to have any protection…"

He knew they were telling the truth but it just wasn't good enough. The model…That had been a mistake. Putting Harry in the spotlight had been a mistake. He should have kept him in the shadows for himself rather than showing him off to the rest of the world. He turned and looked at Stan whose eyes conveyed the hopelessness of the situation perfectly. There were going to be no more answers from Ben or Alex. Stan signalled to his wrist indicating that it was nearly dawn. He turned back to Ben and nodded at one of the masked men. Ben's head was instantly yanked back exposing his throat,

"Ben, open your eyes."

Ben's eyes flew open and he stared up at Lord V. Lord V held his gaze and started caressing his cheek with one gloved hand while he moved the cleaver over his throat. Ben's gaze was frozen on Lord V's and he enjoyed the hope he saw in them…the hope that he would spare him…the hope that he might have a future,

"Everything shall be alright…It shall be fine."

Ben believed him. One look in Ben's eyes told him that he believed him. Good…Very good… With one slash, he slit Ben's throat and the spray of blood was marginally larger than before…It landed on Lord V's robes, his mask, his gloved hands. Ben, however didn't close his eyes, even when he was taking his last bloody, sputtering breaths. Lord V continued caressing his cheek and watched as the light left those blue irises. It was beautiful…utterly captivating. Just before they went completely lifeless, he spoke,

"I told you, Ben. I told you it shall all be fine."

And then he was dead. He pulled away his hand from his cheek and handed the cleaver to Stan. Alex was screaming and crying hysterically. He stepped closer to him and grabbed him by the hair,

"A change of plan is in order."

Alex quietened immediately. No doubt, thinking that his submission would save him. It was his lucky day because his submission was exactly what he wanted,

"You are going to get me closer to whoever hired you."

Stan came to stand beside him and spoke,

"My Lord. You cannot allow him to live."

Lord V wiped his bloodstained gloved fingers clean on Alex's hair and spoke,

"He is going to act like a good boy and do exactly as I say or he will end up like his friend over there, won't he?"

Alex nodded his head quickly. He released him and signalled to the masked men, who were wrapping up Ben's dead body in a tarp, to come here. They came over quickly and he spoke to them,

"Chain him up to the post there and gag him. He shall not be released until I order it."

The men nodded and began hauling Alex to the post, he looked like he was going to struggle but he didn't and that deserved to be commended,

"Alex, you are smarter than your friend. I have a feeling you shall make it."

He wasn't. He was going to kill him as soon as he had what he wanted. Alex was chained up and gagged in no time. Lord V walked out of the warehouse and Stan followed. The sky was a beautiful shade of deep crimson as the sun rose. It reminded him of the blood that he had just left in the warehouse.

"I am in the mood for some fishing, Stan."

Stan pulled off his mask and the confusion was clear on his face,

"Fishing, my Lord?"

Lord V nodded,

"We have the photographs, the photographs that someone, somewhere wants and we are going to use them as bait, Alex is the hook and I control the fishing rod."

Stan frowned,

"But Master, if I may give my opinion. There are several loopholes in that plan. What if that someone doesn't take the bait."

Lord V chuckled,

"They will. They've already paid a handsome amount for those photographs, they will want to claim them."

Stan nodded but Lord V noticed that he didn't look convinced. He wasn't convinced either but this plan had to work. It absolutely had to,

"Call Avery and ask him to bring his best people. We shall need to hack into that email address and we might even find out who wired the money to Ben and Alex's account. I am not that hopeful on that front though. Alex will be sending an email to his unknown employer tomorrow and he will ask him to meet him in person to deliver the photographs…I want Avery to be hacked into that email account by then."

Stan nodded, fished out his phone and made the call. Lord V pulled out his phone and switched to the feed from the surveillance camera. After all that blood and screams, Harry's peacefully asleep form seemed like heaven…his heaven and he yearned to return to it as soon as possible. Stan got off the phone and spoke,

"It is done, my Lord. Avery will be here by tomorrow. I have provided him the details about the email address and he has started working on it as we speak."

Lord V slid his phone back in his pocket and spoke,

"Call Ernie. He shall drive me back to the hotel and you shall be staying here to keep an eye on Alex. If he tries anything, chop off a finger or a toe but do not harm him too much."

Stan nodded and called Ernie. By the time Ernie arrived with the car, he had shed his blood-soaked robes, gloves and mask. He had even changed his shoes. He took advantage of the long drive back to the hotel and called every inside source, every rat, he had at Phoenix Pharmaceuticals and asked them about any suspicious activities. He got nothing and wondered why he had such worthless idiots on his payroll. Ernie dropped him off at the hotel and he ordered him to return to the warehouse and keep Stan company.

He had never felt anxious about anything before but he definitely felt anxious now as he stood in the elevator and waited for his floor. The elevator door slid open and he stepped out. He slid his key card through the scanner outside his room and slid the door open as soon as the light turned green.

All his panic, fear and doubts evaporated into thin air as his gaze landed on the slim figure on the bed illuminated by the faint morning light that was filtering in through the windows. Harry was exactly how he had left him. There wasn't a hair out of place. Nott stood by the bed and bowed his head,

"Master."

He acknowledged his presence with a nod of his head but he had eyes only for Harry at the moment. He forced his gaze away from him and plugged out the surveillance camera. After turning it off, he handed it to Nott and dismissed him. When Nott had left, Tom's gaze drifted back to Harry and he drank in the sight of him greedily. He was aware that the stench of blood still lingered on his clothes and skin. He didn't want Harry to have any flashbacks or trigger anything by it so he dragged himself into the shower and lathered himself up with the body wash that had the strongest scent. Once he felt clean enough, he stepped out of the shower, dried himself and pulled on a pair of black briefs before getting into bed.

He pulled down the covers revealing Harry's beautiful bare chest and pulled away the pillow, he had placed earlier, from Harry's arm. He took the pillow's place and pulling Harry close to his chest, he observed the spot where he had injected him earlier. To the normal eye, it wouldn't even be visible. He only saw it because he was looking for it. He kissed the spot and wrapped his arms around Harry's wonderfully naked body. Harry's skin felt delightfully warm against his and he moved his hands over Harry's back. His fingers traced the raised outlines of the scars and he kissed Harry's forehead.

It crossed his mind that he had used these same hands to torture Ben barely an hour ago. He had slit his throat with these hands. He pulled his hands away from Harry's back and caressed his cheek. For a minute, he imagined his hands staining Harry's pure skin with blood. Did he deserve such purity after all that he did? He pressed a desperate kiss to Harry's warm lips. He didn't care if he deserved him. He wanted Harry…needed him… needed his innocence and beauty more than he needed oxygen and now that he'd had a taste of how sweet Harry was, he was hooked. He would never be able to let go. He would never let go. Harry was his. He was his. He wanted Harry to kiss him back, wanted to feel his love, wanted to feel his affection and his gaze drifted to the clock. The dose he had injected Harry with would keep him under for another two or three hours. He pulled away his lips and spoke softly,

"I am so terribly sorry, Harry. I had to do it. I had to sedate you."

He hooked his leg over Harry's and pulled him even closer. He nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. Before Harry, his favorite scent in the world had been blood...it had been enough to erase all his thoughts and made him feel intoxicated but now…now Harry's scent gave him a whole new level of pleasure, a higher level of intoxication. He closed his eyes and breathed in as much as he could. He could have as much as he wanted. Harry was his and he was going to remain his no matter what happened.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	86. Chapter 86

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry's eyelids flickered and Tom felt his heartbeat grow faster. They fluttered open revealing stunning emerald eyes and he lost himself in them. Harry blinked and then smiled lazily. How could a little curve be so devastating? His lips curved up by their own violation and Harry's smile brightened. His eyes were alight with happiness and it was beautiful…the most perfect sight to start his day with. Harry sighed happily and buried his face in Tom's chest,

"I love waking up next to you."

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's body, his fingers sliding over the warm skin,

"Love is a very small word to describe how I feel towards your presence in my arms."

Harry laughed softly but then abruptly stopped. Tom pulled him away from his chest and cold terror gripped his heart as he saw the way Harry's eyes were squeezed shut and his brow was furrowed,

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry opened his eyes and smiled wanly,

"Nothing. It's just a headache. I'll be fine after some coffee."

Tom kissed his forehead and Harry cupped his face,

"I'm fine, Tom. It's just a headache."

He pulled Harry closer to himself,

"I absolutely loathe seeing you in pain."

Harry's lips quirked up in a teasing smile,

"You can kiss it away and make me feel better."

Tom brushed his lips against Harry's and chanted against his lips,

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tom's, effectively silencing him. Tom took control of the kiss. He pulled the covers completely away from Harry's body and came over him. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back down over his lips. His hands roamed all over Harry's slim body, his skin rubbing against skin, their bodies entwined. Harry's lips parted, an open invitation for Tom to claim his mouth and he accepted it readily. His tongue plunging in and dominating Harry's mouth. Harry was anything but passive, his hands had moved from his neck and were moving down his back sending sparks racing down Tom's spine and forcing him to deepen the kiss. They parted for air and Tom brushed a few stray locks away from Harry's forehead,

"Do you feel better?"

Harry smiled beatifically,

"Better? I can't even remember what was wrong with me in the first place."

Tom smiled and trailed kisses down Harry's neck. Harry breathed out,

"I love you, Tom."

He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Harry's love, his adoration, his innocence. He knew Harry's headache was a side effect of the sedative he had injected him with last night. He kissed Harry's collarbone and murmured against his skin,

"I love you too, Harry."

Just at that moment, his phone began vibrating on the side table. He cursed internally and pulled himself away from him. Harry raised himself into a sitting position. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth and picked up his phone from the side table,

"I have to take this, Harry."

Harry leaned back against the headboard,

"I guess morning sex is off the menu then."

Tom didn't miss the humour in Harry's voice and spoke softly,

"Perhaps. But it can be on the dinner menu if my king so desires it."

Harry giggled and shooed him off,

"Go and take your call. I'm going to take a shower."

Tom couldn't help it. He kissed Harry's cheek and left the room. Once he was sure he was out of earshot, he took the call,

"What is it, Avery?"

The reply from Avery made him relax and he laughed,

"Good. Very good. Keep me updated, Avery."

He paused and then spoke,

"Put Stan on."

He sat himself down on the couch and then spoke,

"Stan, I want you to return here immediately with Ernie."

He ended the call and went back to the room. The sight of the empty bed made something akin to unreasonable fear grip his heart but the sound of shower running in the bathroom assured him that Harry was still here, still safe. He was tempted to join Harry. The thought of lapping away the water running down Harry's pale skin was too enticing but he needed to focus. If it were up to him, he would take Harry to the warehouse where he could keep him in his sight but Harry wouldn't be able to deal with it therefore the shoot would keep Harry occupied today and Stan, Ernie and Nott would keep an eye on him. He got dressed up in a plain black suit and was correcting his hair in the mirror when Harry emerged from the bathroom, wrapped up in a white bath gown.

Harry picked out a loose pair of denims and paired it up with a simple forest green T-shirt. He couldn't help but watch through the mirror as Harry shrugged out of the gown and dressed up. Everything Harry did was sensual…everything about him was amazing. Harry approached him when he was fully dressed and stood behind him. He felt Harry's arm snake around his waist and felt his lips brush against his nape,

"Why do you always look so perfect, Tom?"

He rested a hand on top of Harry's,

"I should be asking you that."

Harry's lips pulled away from his nape and he rested his chin on Tom's shoulder. Tom looked at their reflection in the mirror and spoke,

"We look perfect together."

Harry smiled and kissed Tom's neck,

"I look perfect with you."

His phone rang again and he turned around and caressed Harry's cheek,

"This debate is not over."

He stepped away from him to take the call and watched as Harry moved to the side table to pick up his phone.

The call didn't take long. It was just another update from Avery. When he returned to the room, he found Harry on a call. Judging by what he heard, he was talking to the Twins. He ordered breakfast along with some Aspirins for Harry. Harry got off the call and he looked a bit off,

"What happened, Harry?"

Harry shrugged and then winced,

"Nothing…I have a shoot today."

Tom sat down on the bed,

"What's wrong with having a shoot?"

Harry sat down beside him and rested his head on his shoulder,

"The twins said that it's for some high-end clothing brand and I'm afraid that I'll mess it up, I don't know the first thing about modelling or fashion. What if I'm not adequate enough?"

Tom couldn't help but move his fingers through Harry's damp raven black locks,

"That brand is lucky to have you as their model. You might not have training or experience but you do have natural talent and not everyone has that. Other models can never be as good as you, no matter how much training they've had."

Harry nuzzled his head deeper into Tom's shoulder,

"I don't know…I feel nervous…more nervous than usual."

Tom kissed Harry's head,

"It's going to be alright. I would come with you if the meeting wasn't important. I'll call regularly to check up on you. Would that make you feel better?"

Harry nodded,

"Yes, it will."

Tom pressed another kiss to Harry's temple,

"You can do anything if you set your mind to it. You're the strongest person I know."

Harry groaned out,

"You're making me blush."

Tom laughed and a knock on the door resounded through the door. Harry instinctively jumped to his feet and Tom spoke,

"It's just breakfast."

Harry didn't seem reassured and went to get the door anyway. It really was just breakfast and Tom made sure that Harry took the Aspirins and ate a full breakfast. His phone rang a third time when they were drinking coffee. Harry set his cup down,

"You should get going."

Tom nodded, finished his coffee and rose to his feet. Harry was about to get up when he spoke,

"No. Finish your coffee. If you get nervous then don't hesitate to call me. I'm here for you anytime."

Harry nodded but he looked gloomy and Tom wanted him to smile. He needed him to smile. He hooked a finger under Harry's chin and spoke softly,

"I'm going to enjoy having you for dinner. You'll be ready for me, won't you?"

Harry looked up and met his gaze. his lips were curved into a radiant smile and his cheeks were flushed,

"I'll be ready, Tom."

Tom kissed Harry's lips and then pulled away,

"I'll be thinking about you all day."

Harry picked up his cup again and spoke,

"You'll never leave my mind either, Tom."

He hated this…hated himself…But this was who he was. He couldn't change even if he wanted to. He kissed Harry goodbye, picked up his laptop bag and exited the suite.

Harry was exhausted…more than exhausted. The shoot had been going on for the past four hours and Harry was tired of posing, tired of faking smiles. The clothes he had been asked to wear were a little too tacky and colourful for his taste. His headache had receded for a while but now it was back. He had managed to escape to the restroom to freshen up a bit and that was how he found himself in front of a mirror, trying to will his headache away and fighting the urge to call Tom. The door opened and closed but Harry was too distracted. Harry barely saw a flicker in the mirror when someone attacked him. A blow to his temple made him stumble and fall, his vision swimming and his eyes moistening from the blinding pain. A man above him spoke before kicking him hard in the stomach.

"He really is pretty."

Harry curled into a fetal position, trying to protect his head as kicks rained down on him from all directions. There were three of them, he realized distantly through the fog of pain. One of them shoved a rag inside Harry's mouth, making him gag.

 _Do something_ , he told his stupid body, but it was paralyzed with shock and an onslaught of memories. Panic and distress clouded his senses. No one had helped him when Crouch had used to beat him up and no one would help him now. One of them spoke,

"Enough! Knock him out. We need to get him out of here."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	87. Chapter 87

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _Do something_ , he told his stupid body, but it was paralyzed with shock and an onslaught of memories. Panic and distress clouded his senses. No one had helped him when Crouch had used to beat him up and no one would help him now. One of them spoke,

"Enough! Knock him out. We need to get him out of here."

That finally broke whatever spell he had been under. No, he wasn't going down without a fight. Tom was waiting for him and he needed to fight for him. Harry rolled onto his back and kicked one of them in the crotch, hard. The man howled before his buddy growled at him to shut up and delivered another punch to Harry's head that almost made him black out. They grabbed him and hauled him toward the open window.

Harry wasn't sure what happened next. His ears were still ringing from the punch, his head was pounding, his whole body was aching as hell, so he didn't register immediately when the hands on him disappeared. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, accompanied by grunts and sounds of pain.

When the nausea and pain subsided and Harry was finally able to focus his gaze on what was happening, he saw Nott's massive fist deliver a blow to the man's head, knocking him out. The other two were already on the floor.

Harry blinked dazedly and watched as Nott stripped the men's belts off them, swiftly tying them up, and gagging them with their own shirts.

Finally, Nott turned and looked at with concern darkening his features. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the pain in his head returned tenfold. He was dimly aware of Nott shouting something as he pulled the gag out of his mouth. Harry couldn't reply no matter how much he wanted to. He was blacking out but just before he passed out completely the door exploded open again and Harry heard more shouting.

Stan paced the hospital corridor impatiently with his arms crossed over his chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. The Dark Lord was going to burn down the world when he found out. His finger hovered over the screen but he couldn't do it. He pushed the phone back in his pocket and wanted to shout in frustration. This was a disaster. His gaze came to a halt on the pair of doors through which the doctors had taken Harry. His head had been bleeding profusely and he had been slipping in and out of consciousness. It had been an hour and so far no one had said anything.

His grandmother had been religious and he remembered that she had used to pray a lot. He had never prayed in his life but right now…he was praying desperately for Harry's health. He wasn't meant to get hurt in this war. He wasn't meant to get hurt at all. The police had been involved, despite his best efforts to keep the matter quiet. They had all been questioned and then released, the men had been arrested and Harry had been transported to the hospital. The twins were seated on the benches, looking pale and extremely worried. Stan figured he looked about the same but he was feeling something they weren't. Anger and rage. He should have shot down those bastards in the restroom when he'd had the chance.

The door was pushed open and a doctor emerged. The twins were the first to reach him,

"Is he alright, Doctor?"

The doctor pursed his lips and regarded the twins,

"The patient is suffering from a severe concussion. He is also sporting multiple bruises on various parts of his body. It is not life threatening but we are going to keep him under observation for twenty-four hours and conduct some scans and tests to asses internal bleeding or structural damages if any."

The twins looked behind him, at the door,

"Can we see him now? Is he awake?"

The doctor started walking away,

"He is not awake but you may see him once he is shifted to a private room."

The doctor peered over his glasses and then asked,

"What is your relationship to the patient?"

The twins spoke in unison,

"We are his friends?"

The doctor turned to him,

"What about you, Sir?"

He spoke,

"I'm his driver."

The doctor frowned and spoke,

"Some forms will have to be signed and I suggest you call his relatives or someone close to the patient to fill them."

Stan was relieved that Harry was alright. He was going to be fine but the thought of calling The Dark Lord filled him with distress. Just as he was thinking this, his cell phone began ringing in his pocket. He fished it out and saw an expression of matching apprehension on the twins' faces,

"Mr. Riddle has been calling us for the past two hours. We haven't been picking up."

Stan's grip tightened on the phone as he thought about what he was going to say and as soon as he was going to take the call, it ended and his screen displayed it as a missed call.

He paced the warehouse anxiously, his phone in his hand and a sense of discomfort roiling in his stomach. It had been three hours, why wasn't Harry picking up? He had been rationalizing with himself for the past three hours, telling himself over and over again that Harry was busy and that was why the Twins were not picking up their phones either. But none of that explained why Nott, Stan or Ernie weren't taking his calls. Maybe they were shooting at a location which had no phone service. But three hours was a long time and the warning bells that had been ringing in his head had turned into full blaring alarms. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He called Stan again. He was about to give up and end the call after the third ring when Stan's hoarse voice came through,

"Sir…"

He instantly knew his suspicions were right. His heart was hammering in his chest and his stomach was twisted up in knots. Every bit of him was hoping that he was wrong…that nothing had happened…that Harry was safe and sound. When he spoke, he realized he sounded weak,

"What happened?"

There was silence and for him, it felt like the calm before the storm. He could hear Stan breathing. Why wasn't he saying anything? He wanted to shout, wanted to scream. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest, his throat felt constricted and everything around him felt frozen. Then Stan spoke and Tom felt everything around him shatter into a million pieces.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	88. Chapter 88

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

He couldn't remember how he had gotten from the warehouse to the hospital. He couldn't see past the murderous red haze that clouded his vision and veiled his senses. He stomped through the white sterile corridor shoving past anyone that dared come in his way. As soon as he saw Stan, he grabbed him by the throat and had him pinned to the nearest wall,

"I TRUSTED YOU WITH HIM…MY MOST PRECIOUS TREASURE…MY LIFE…AND YOU…"

Stan was completely still and silent. Accepting his rage and murderous intent with incredible ease. That frustrated him even more and he slammed him hard against the wall,

"SAY SOMETHING!"

He loosened his grip on Stan's throat,

"I should have prevented this. I should have kept him safe. This is my fault, Sir. You have every right to kill me. My life is yours."

Tears streamed down his cheeks and something about the sight made him calm down to some extent. He removed his hand from Stan's throat as the haze subsided. Stan slumped down to the ground,

"Where…Where is he? How is he?"

Stan looked at the door leading to a hospital room,

"He is in that room. The doctor is examining him."

In the blink of an eye, he was pushing open the door and striding into the room. Harry looked ghostly pale, his face was devoid of any blood. A turban of white bandages hid his raven black locks from view. The white covers were pulled up to his chest but from what he could see, Harry was dressed in a light blue hospital gown underneath them. He was relieved to see that Harry wasn't attached to any machines. A singular tube snaked out of the covers which was presumably inserted into Harry's arm and connected on the other end to the IV. The doctor was looking at him disapprovingly. He glared at him, daring him to say something but the doctor merely lifted one of Harry's eyelids and shone a pen light in his pupil which instantly contracted. The doctor seemed satisfied and pocketed the penlight, picked up his clipboard and stepped closer to him,

"Your relationship with the patient?"

He looked at Harry and practically growled,

"None of your concern."

He walked past him and leaned over Harry. He couldn't stop the tears that brimmed in his eyes, streamed down his cheeks and landed on Harry's pale cheeks. He closed his eyes. The pain in his chest was excruciating. This was his fault…all his fault. The guilt was like gasoline in his gut. His insides were dying slowly in the toxicity, needing no more than a spark to set it all ablaze. The fire was burning him out so badly that he was afraid there was going to be nothing left but a shell, an outline of a person. It cut his heart and mind in half. Every breath he took stung and it felt like there was an empty chasm inside him, sucking everything in. He needed Harry to fill the void. Needed his absolutely perfect pure love to rebuild him anew. His emotions turned jagged and his insides grew tighter. He cried out,

"I love you, please forgive me. Wake up and smile for me. hold my hand and talk to me. Look into my eyes and tell me you love me. Kiss me, Harry. Tell me I deserve your love…tell me I deserve you…"

He waited with his eyes closed, heart in his mouth, hoping for a reply. He needed Harry's touch. He would give anything in the world to feel Harry's warmth. He would give his life just to see Harry well again. And then Harry's voice provided him salvation like nothing else ever could,

"T…Tom…"

His eyes flew open and he saw Harry's beautiful emerald orbs focused on him. He couldn't help it. He leant over him and kissed his forehead as gently as possible,

"Harry…"

Harry blinked several times. His gaze looked unfocused. The doctor was beside him in the blink of an eye and he had to take a step back but Harry didn't look at the doctor,

"Mr. Potter."

Harry acknowledged his name with a small sound but kept his eyes on Tom. There was hint of insecurity in those eyes and Tom couldn't help but feel concerned. The doctor spoke again,

"Mr. Potter, how are you?"

Harry's gaze finally slid away from him and focused on the doctor. The weakness of his voice, broke Tom's heart further,

"Everything hurts like hell."

The doctor pulled the penlight out again and shone it into his eyes,

"Well, you've got yourself a very serious concussion. You're going to have a very nasty headache tonight, and maybe for the next couple of days. We are going to keep you under observation for the next twenty-four hours and conduct some tests but after that you're going to need somebody to stay with you, as you'll need to be woken several times in the night to ensure you're fine. I'll give you some painkillers, but they'll be generic over the counter meds because you can't take anything stronger with a concussion. Now, have you got anyone to stay with you? According to the forms here, no one even remotely connected to you by blood is here and you were here in Edinburgh for a photo shoot. We'll have to keep you in if you don't have anyone."

The Doctor paused and it was apparent to Tom that Harry was struggling to keep up with all that information. He wanted to intervene, he wanted to say that Harry wasn't alone but he wanted Harry to make that choice. Finally, Harry's gaze settled back on him and he spoke,

"I have you. Right, Tom?"

Harry's lower lip was trembling and he looked close to tears. He realized what was going through Harry's mind and instantly stepped closer to him and pressed his lips over his,

"Of course, Love. You have me for as long as you want me."

He felt Harry's warm tears against his skin and instantly withdrew to wipe them away,

"I thought…I thought you wouldn't want me after what happened…I thought you'd leave me because it's too risky…"

Oh Harry...He wanted to tell him the truth. He wanted to tell him that he was Lord V but his throat constricted and the words wouldn't come because he knew…deep down he knew that Harry wouldn't even want to look at him when he discovered the truth. All of this would end. So, instead of the truth he spoke,

"You have me for nothing less than forever. I am yours, Love."

He kissed Harry's lips again and wiped away the remaining tears,

"I love you, Tom. Please don't ever leave me."

Harry's eyes were filled with so much despair and his insides twisted at the sight,

"I love you, Harry. I will love you forever."

The change was immediate and oh so beautiful. Harry's eyes lit up with joy, his emerald green eyes glimmering with happiness and affection, his lips curled up into a weak smile and his cheeks that had been pale a few minutes ago now held a faint blush. He couldn't help but smile in return. Everything inside him relaxed. Harry was going to be fine. He was going to be alright. The doctor ahemed and Tom turned to him as Harry spoke,

"Tom is my Lover. He'll stay with me."

Those words filled him with so much warmth. It felt as if the sun was shining down upon him, thawing the cold despair that had gripped his heart a few moments ago. He could only nod his head because he didn't trust his voice. He was overwhelmed…more than overwhelmed. He slid his hand under the covers and took Harry's hand to reassure himself that this was all real. Harry's fingers instantly entwined with his and fit perfectly between the spaces between his fingers. The doctor smiled kindly at Harry and spoke,

"Apart from the concussion. You have received a number of external injuries and several bruises. You were attacked and the matter is being investigated. The police will want your statement, Mr. Potter before you can be discharged from the hospital."

Harry nodded and instantly winced,

"You need to rest, Mr. Potter."

And with that the doctor departed from the room. Harry's gaze was back on him and he tried not to let his concern show but it must have shown because Harry spoke,

"I'm fine, Tom. You heard the doctor. Please sit down."

He pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. Harry looked around the room and frowned,

"I don't like this room…"

Tom instantly jumped to his feet. He would make damn sure that Harry was comfortable,

"I'm going to have you transferred to the best room in this hospital, Harry."

Harry laughed weakly and squeezed Tom's hand,

"You didn't let me finish, Love. I don't like this room but having you here makes it infinitely better."

Tom bent down and kissed Harry's cheek. A knock on the door made them both look up. Tom looked inquiringly at Harry and when Harry nodded he spoke,

"Come in."

The twins stepped into the room looking extremely worried with Stan following right behind them. Harry frowned at the sight of them,

"I didn't die, so what's with those looks?"

Harry beckoned them closer,

"If we had known this was going to happen, we would have never arranged the shoot here. We're sorry, Harry."

Tom saw Harry's expression shift and something akin to worry shone in his eyes,

"Does Lord V know?"

There wasn't a reply and Tom could feel that Harry was panicking. He cursed himself and once again the urge to speak the truth overcame him. Stan spoke,

"No, Doll. Not yet."

Tom stroked a soothing circle on Harry's hand with his thumb,

"You need to relax, Harry."

He knew Harry was holding back his emotions because of Stan. To him, Stan worked for Lord V and he knew that Harry was hesitant to display any signs of affection for him with Stan present in the room. Tom glared at Stan and Stan spoke,

"I just wanted to apologize for not being able to protect you."

Harry spoke softly,

"It's not your fault, Stan. In fact, it isn't anyone's fault."

Stan didn't look reassured,

"Just rest, Doll. You need to get better."

As soon as he had exited the room. Harry nuzzled his face in Tom's arm and cried,

"He won't let me stay here with you. As soon as he finds out, he'll order Stan to bring me back. I don't want to be away from you. I can't be away from you again, Tom. It'll kill me."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	89. Chapter 89

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry held onto the only thing that felt solid at the moment. He felt Tom's fingers carding through his hair and his voice whispering reassurances to him,

"Relax. It's going to be alright. No one is going to take you away from me. I won't allow it."

Harry felt better but he didn't relinquish his hold on Tom's arm. He closed his eyes as his headache flared up again. Apart from his head, his chest and his stomach ached the most because that was where he had received the most blows. He hadn't been beaten up in ages. His situations with Umbridge and Greyback didn't count. The last time he had felt this much pain was the last night he had spent with Mr. Crouch. He remembered that he had been particularly violent that night and had nearly choked him after belting him. He shivered and a whimper escaped his lips involuntarily as the entire memory played in vivid detail on the forefront of his mind. Harry felt Tom sit down beside him on the bed and pull him closer. He wrapped himself tighter around him…needing his warmth…his solidness to remind himself that it was all over. He had Tom and Tom would never hurt him or let anything happen to him.

What had happened to him today was nothing compared to what he had endured in the past. He had had no one to hold him, soothe him, take care of him after Mr. Crouch had used him…abused him every day. Now…Now it was different. He had grown up and he had Tom now…He wasn't helpless anymore. Harry felt Tom press kisses on his temple, his cheek, his neck and those warm lips made him forget everything and he whispered,

"I love you, Tom."

Tom held him tighter and spoke softly,

"You're trembling, Harry. Talk to me."

Harry didn't want to relive those dark times. They were over and he wouldn't even bestow their shadow upon Tom. But…those memories wouldn't stop playing. He kept his face buried in Tom's shoulder and fisted his jacket,

"I'm…I'm fine..."

He wasn't though. He could feel it. It wasn't the physical pain that was bothering him. The memories were flashing across his mind faster like it was stuck on fast forward and the volume was jammed right up. Harry wanted to wash his brain in cold water, chill the whole thing right out but he can't. An invisible hand clasps over his mouth, an equally ghostly hypodermic of adrenaline pierces his heart, unloading in an instant. Harry felt his ribs heaving as if bound by ropes, straining to inflate his lungs. His head is a carousel of fears spinning out of control, each one pushing his mind into blackness. He wanted to run. He needed to freeze. Sounds that were near felt far away, like he was no longer in the body that lay in the hospital bed while he white knuckled Tom's jacket…Tom…

He tried to focus on that name, tried to focus on the hands holding him, the voice in his ears, the warm lips on his skin. He had to pull himself out for Tom's sake. It was over. That was the past. He wasn't going to let it ruin everything. He needed to get himself under control.

Harry forced his hands to work. He relinquished his hold on Tom's jacket, grabbed the drip that was attached to his arm and yanked it out. The jolt of pain was exactly what he needed because the memories vanished and he was able to draw in several deep gulps of air as he slumped back on the bed. He opened his eyes and found Tom's tear streaked face inches away from his. He raised his hand and saw a tiny rivulet of blood streaming down his arm. He ignored it and wiped away Tom's tears,

"I'm fine…I'm alright…"

He pulled Tom's face down over his so that their foreheads touched, their breaths mingled and Harry's heart fluttered in his chest. And then he kissed him. Warmth spread throughout his body and erased all traces of pain. Tom kissed him back just as hard. When they finally parted for breath, Harry opened his eyes and noticed that Tom's eyes were still brimming with a mixture of grief and concern. Harry wanted to see him happy...more than anything, he wanted to see joy in those beautiful brown eyes,

"I'm not going to lie to you. I was having a…ummm…"

Harry hesitated because he wasn't sure what to call what he had just gone through but Tom was looking at him expectantly and Harry wanted to reassure him that he was fine,

"A panic attack…I was having a panic attack…And I've never recovered from one so quickly…Not before today…"

Tom held his wrist gently and began lapping away the blood from his arm. Harry nearly melted into the bed because of how warm Tom's tongue felt against his skin,

"Keep talking."

Harry exhaled and tried to focus but the wetness and heat was making it hard for him to focus,

"I…I…"

He couldn't get his tongue to work. Tom finally took pity on him and rested his now blood free arm on the covers. He smiled softly and Harry spoke,

"The only reason I managed to recover today was because of you…I'd do anything for you…This morning when those men…"

Harry's breath hitched in his throat and he felt Tom press a kiss to his cheek,

"You don't have to talk about that if you're not ready to."

Harry strengthened his resolve and spoke,

"I want to. I want you to know what happened."

Tom cupped his face and Harry saw Tom's eyes visibly darken with concern, anger and something else…something dark…Oh…He knew what it was. Murderous intent…

"Tom…you have that look in your eyes…the look I'm terrified of…"

Tom smiled softly and caressed his cheek but the look remained in his eyes. He didn't want Tom to ever get hurt…not because of him…not over this…Those men were dangerous and Harry didn't want Tom to go after them,

"Please, Tom. Promise me you won't do anything that could hurt you…You can't…You can't go after those men. They're dangerous and they could hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt."

Tom growled and that look intensified,

"Harry! You're too innocent for your own good. Stop worrying about me and think about yourself. For once, just think about what they did to you. Don't you want revenge? Don't you want to hurt them the way they hurt you?"

Harry held Tom's gaze and spoke,

"I'm not that innocent. Tom. I'm not innocent at all. I wanted to kill Mr. Crouch every single day when he abused me…I wanted to kill myself too...The day he was murdered was the happiest day of my life. I celebrated his death and I was more than willing to kiss the feet of whoever killed him and freed me. A month ago, when Greyback was harassing me and made my life hell, I had similar thoughts…I wanted him dead…I wished him dead and I was grateful when he was murdered…"

He paused. Was it okay to mention his doubts to Tom? Tom's eyes were burning with something…his gaze was intent on him and he was waiting for him to continue so Harry talked,

"I think I have a guardian angel."

Tom's gaze intensified,

"An angel? What makes you think that, Love?"

Harry nodded his head and immediately regretted it as everything spun and the pain spiked up. It took him a minute to get back to normal again and he spoke,

"Yes…An angel. It could be a coincidence…but the murders were very similar…"

He closed his eyes. It sounded so crazy,

"I know it sounds crazy. Forget I said anything."

He felt Tom's lips brush against his gently and heard him murmur against his skin,

"You said angel. Whoever they are, they kill people. For all you know, they could be the devil."

Harry kept his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of Tom's lips against his,

"I've never thought of it like that…I don't know…I just try not to think about it at all."

Tom pulled his lips away and Harry opened his eyes,

"The point is, I do want revenge. I'm only human. I want them to be hurt as much as they hurt me but I don't want it at your expense. I love you too much…So much that I'll die if something happens to you."

Tom's gaze weighed heavy on him and he spoke,

"What happened this morning, Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes and Tom cupped his face again,

"Look at me, Love."

Harry opened his eyes and saw tears shining in Tom's eyes but the lethal glint was still there,

"You know I had a headache since I woke up this morning. It vanished for a while but then it returned so I went to the restroom to freshen up. They probably came in after me and I was attacked. There were three of them and they…they wanted to knock me out so that they could kidnap me. Nott came in just in time and saved me but I was drifting in and out by that point."

Fresh tears streamed down Tom's eyes and Harry wiped them away again,

"Please, Tom. You have to stop crying. I'm fine. I'm here with you and it's all because of Nott…I wouldn't be here if he hadn't come. They would have probably kidnapped me and I don't know where I would have ended up…maybe dead or…."

Tom clamped a hand down on his mouth,

"No more, Love. Please…I don't want to imagine the possibilities."

Harry kissed Tom's palm and Tom's gaze softened. He removed his hand gently and Harry laughed softly. A brief smile finally flickered on Tom's features and Harry asked,

"Did Nott come to visit me when I was out?"

Tom shook his head,

"I'm not aware of that."

Harry frowned. His headache was growing worse

"Is he okay? I have to thank him."

Instantly, the pain worsened and he was blinded with flashing colourful spots. His eyes squeezed themselves shut. He craved darkness, quiet, stillness and Tom's warmth. The nausea was overwhelming him and he felt like vomiting. Pain was throbbing so violently around his skull that he wondered why it didn't just crack open. Harry was distantly aware of Tom holding onto him tight and shouting out for a doctor.

He must have drifted off because when he opened his eyes again, his vision was fuzzy, the IV was attached to his arm again and a doctor was bent over him but he wanted Tom,

"Tom…"

Tom instantly stepped in his line of vision. The doctor stepped away and Tom drew closer to him. Harry tried to move his hand, tried to speak but exhaustion clouded his senses and weighed his limbs down. Tom reached forward and took his hand in his and sat down beside him. The doctor cleared his throat and spoke,

"He needs to sleep. Any kind of overexertion is out of the question."

Harry watched through a hazy veil as Tom nodded and he managed to croak out,

"You'll stay here, right?"

Tom turned to him and smiled but Harry didn't miss the fear and concern in his eyes,

"I am never going to leave your side…ever"

Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't help but smile in contentment and fell asleep instantly.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	90. Chapter 90

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry came awake drifting slowly. It was dark and quiet in the room and had the feel of the very early hours of the morning. He lay quietly for a few minutes analysing how he felt, and to his relief, he felt a lot better. His headache was largely gone, and although his body still ached, it had settled into a faint throbbing.

He suddenly become aware that he wasn't in his room and for a second, his mind whirled but then the events of the past few days come back to him, and he relaxed. Tom and he had left the hospital after the police had taken his statement and he'd filled his prescription for painkillers. Tom had nearly carried him out of the place and loaded him into a waiting car, then brought him back to this hotel suite.

As soon as his sore body had felt the blissful cotton sheets and the thick mattress, he had felt himself relax. Tom had tucked him in as tenderly as if he was a child, and he'd slept for most of that day and the next, waking only to drink whatever Tom gave him, and to take the proffered painkillers. His headache had been so intense that he'd struggled to even keep down water.

Tom had obeyed the instructions given to him by the hospital religiously, waking him every few hours to ask questions. He'd taken it very seriously, and didn't even crack a smile when he'd said falteringly,

"Is that you, Dad? Shall I go to the bright light?"

Harry had had to stop him picking up the phone and calling the hospital after that, and had been soundly told off.

For a while he lay there with his mind drifting, enjoying the relief from the terrible headache. But then his thoughts trailed off to the attack. Why would someone want him kidnapped? Maybe it had been because of his association with Lord V. Maybe one of his enemies wanted to use him for leverage or ransom. Lord V hadn't called him and Harry couldn't help but feel a mixture of relieved and disappointed. Relieved because he could stay here with Tom until he was completely healed and disappointed because Lord V didn't deign him worth his attention. Stan had informed him that he wanted him to return as soon as he had made a full recovery. Harry never wanted to recover if it meant staying with Tom.

Finally, his thoughts of Tom brought him to wonder where he is, and he turned his head slowly, which is when he saw him. He was sitting slumped in an armchair by the bed, staring into space and dressed only in a pair of black sweats. The moonlight was full on him, leaching the colour from his skin and highlighting his sharp cheekbones, sculpted chest and the dips and swells of his well-toned body.

He lay there for a long time, watching him and marvelling at his stillness. It was so rare to see him still, and he wondered what thoughts were filling his head tonight. Then he saw the trailing wire from his earphones and realised that he was listening to something on his phone. It couldn't be work, because he'd never seen him do anything work wise and not be upright and energised.

Tonight, he looked almost like he was dreaming, and suddenly Harry's heart was filled with so much love and affection flooding through it. He had been in too much pain to think very much about anything or feel anything but now…now he felt a hurricane of emotions, the dominant one was guilt. Tom was in this because of him. If Tom didn't want him then he wouldn't have to stay up at nights to take care of him or skip work during the day to keep an eye on him. Tom had put his life on hold for him and Harry felt so undeserving of it.

As if Tom sensed his thoughts, he suddenly looked over to check on him, and jerked as he saw that his eyes were open. He stood up quickly, and Harry swallowed hard at the sight of his perfect body glowing in the moonlight. He strode over to him quickly and rested his fingertips gently against his forehead. He didn't seem to take his temperature, just lingered there as if he needed to touch him. Harry cherished the touch and Tom spoke softly,

"How are you feeling? Any pain?"

Harry moved and stretched,

"I feel a lot better. The headache's gone."

Tom gave a relieved sigh,

"That's good."

He paused before bursting out.

"Oh, love, you worried me. You were so quiet and still for the last two days."

Harry raised his hands and cupped Tom's face,

"I'm fine now. I think I just needed to sleep it all off."

Tom shivered slightly in the cool air of the bedroom,

"Tom, it's cold, and you're not wearing a shirt."

Harry left Tom's face and pulled the duvet down,

"Come on, get in."

He hesitated but then nodded and slid gracefully into the bed, pulling the covers over them and encasing him in the warm, soft, sweet-smelling cave. To Harry's dismay, he didn't move to get closer, but instead just lay on his side, facing him and looking at him steadily. Harry shifted onto his side wincing slightly, and Tom put out a hand in mute protest but then let it fall onto the mattress where it lay palm up, looking somehow vulnerable.

Harry was a bit terrified of how Tom was behaving. Was he finally giving up on him. Had he finally had enough? Was he waiting for him to recover to break the news and tell him that he didn't want him anymore. Harry reached over and slid his fingers through his. For a second, Tom was totally still as if in surprise, and then his fingers moved and clutched his in a death grip. Tom spoke hoarsely and Harry's heart broke as he saw tears glistening in his eyes,

"I couldn't protect you. I told you I would never let you get hurt but I couldn't keep my word. I'm a failure, Harry."

Harry couldn't keep his own tears at bay. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed them,

"Tom…Just forget what happened. I'm fine and something like that won't happen again."

Tom laughed bitterly,

"Forget it? Never! Images of what could have happened to you have been tormenting me constantly ever since I received the news. I could have lost you and the thought of living in a world without you has killed me a thousand times over."

Harry met Tom's brown gaze that was so full of pain and spoke,

"I love you, Tom. Please…You have to forget about that for me. Please…Tom…I'm begging you. I'm here…safe and sound. It won't happen again. I'm sure it won't happen again."

Tom closed his eyes and his pain was visible on his face. Harry decided to distract him,

"What were you listening to?"

Tom opened his eyes and blinked. A wry smile tilted his lips and he murmured,

"A song."

Harry felt his own smile return and asked,

"What song?"

Something in Tom's eyes shifted. The pain was still there but along with it was that spark of joy,

"One that makes me think of you."

He paused and then added almost shyly,

"Do you want to hear it?"

Harry nodded quickly, and Tom reached over to the bedside table and captured his phone. He inched closer to Harry and Harry instantly wrapped his arms around him, needing his warmth, his solidness, his scent. Tom pressed a kiss to his head and then looked at his phone and tapped something on it. Then he reached up and slotted one of the earbuds into his ear while taking the other one for himself.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded. Still looking at him, Tom tapped his phone, and Harry blinked as the recognisable opening chords spilled out.

"That's Peter Gabriel, isn't it? In Your Eyes?"

Tom nodded solemnly,

"This is the song that makes me think of you."

Harry opened his mouth, but Tom shook his head,

"Just listen to it."

So, Harry did. He listened to Peter Gabriel singing about being lost and empty and running to someone who filled him up, and suddenly tears filled Harry's eyes. Tom reached out and tenderly rubbed them away, before anchoring his hand in the hair on the back of his neck. It lingered there as he stared into his eyes while they listened to the music. When the song came to an end, Harry stirred,

"Tom…the depth of your love terrifies me. It's so surreal. Sometimes I can't believe that you're real…that you love me. I must have done something extremely good to deserve you"

Tom's smile vanished and a solemn expression stole over his features,

"Harry, you're worth so much more than you give yourself credit for. You're kind and generous and warm, and when I see you, something fills up in my chest, and it feels so good."

He sat up slightly and laid his hand on Harry's chest over his heart as if making a vow, and Harry held his breath,

"The truth is that I will always need you more than you need me. It's also the truth that I'm not a good bet for someone as vital and young as you. You could go out tomorrow and find someone better for you, but the truth is that no one will ever need you like I do…No one will ever love you like I do."

Harry tried to hold back the tears but they still escaped,

"Don't cry, Love. Please."

Tom wiped away his tears hurriedly and Harry spoke,

"How am I supposed to not cry when you say things like that? I love you, Tom…I love you with my heart, my mind, my body and my soul. It's all yours…All of me…You're the best person in the world for me. No one else can ever compare to you because I'm addicted…I'm addicted to your beautiful eyes, your handsome face, your gentle heart, your loving touch and your warm smile."

Tom's eyes glistened brilliantly with joy and he leaned over to gently kiss his forehead,

"l love you…I've never loved anyone before and I will never love another."

Tom pulled away. For a second, they stared at each other, and then, as if synchronised, they both leaned in and their lips meet. The power of feeling Tom's lips against his sent a jolt through him and awakened his dormant thirst. It turned possessive, and Tom barely gave him time to breathe. Harry was perfectly content with all the sensations running rampant through his body. He didn't care if at the moment, Tom suffocated him. He knew he would die happily.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	91. Chapter 91

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

He watched as Harry slept soundly. His soft features were relaxed, his beautiful lips slightly parted, his raven black hair stood in start stark contrast to the white pillow case. Even the manner in which Harry's chest rose and fell was endearing. A bandage on his temple was all that remained as a sign of his injuries. The doctors had given him the all clear. Harry was perfectly alright now which meant that he was able to return to London.

He threaded his fingers through Harry's hair, careful not to touch his scalp lest he awake. Whoever had wanted those pictures hadn't taken the bait and the email account and the bank accounts had been dead ends. He'd had Alex shot since he had outlived his usefulness and now…now he had nothing…no leads…no information and it frustrated him and angered him. He would burn the whole world to the ground… A slight moan brought him out of his thoughts and he yanked his hand away as he realized that his grip had grown too tight on Harry's hair.

He pressed a kiss to Harry's head hurriedly, murmured an apology and carefully got out of bed. He needed to get to London as soon as possible. This had Dumbledore written all over it. His gaze wandered to Harry's peacefully asleep form and he wondered how he would react to going back. Harry had mentioned on several occasions on the past few days that he didn't want to be away from him. The truth had always been on the tip of his tongue but he'd repressed it at the last second.

He paced the suite silently and thought. Harry had mentioned that he'd thought of Crouch and Greyback's murderer as his guardian angel. Maybe, he could try out how Harry reacted to the knowledge of Lord V being that man and go from there. The last time Harry had found out, circumstances hadn't been favourable and he'd needed to have his memories erased. That wouldn't happen this time though. If Harry's reaction was favourable then he would reveal his identity otherwise Harry would always have Tom Riddle to run to and he would keep his Lord V persona secret for the rest of his life. Losing Harry to this was not an option and he would not consider it.

Harry's phone began to ring on the side table and he hurriedly grabbed it before it awoke Harry. Once in the sitting area, he checked who was calling and realized that it was the twins. His own phone started ringing in his pocket and a feeling of unease twisted his gut. He pulled it out and realized that it was Snape. He took the call and spoke,

"What is it, Severus?"

His grip grew impossibly tight on the phone and he resisted the urge to smash it. If Harry hadn't been in the next room he would have shouted instead he spoke in a low, deadly voice,

"How in the world did this happen?"

Snape's reply failed to satisfy him and he gritted out,

"Find out who's behind this."

He ended the call and in a second, his phone started ringing again. He looked at the screen and instantly knew what the news was going to be considering what Snape had told him,

"Fleur."

It was exactly what he had predicted and he ended the call. This was a disaster and it wasn't going to bode well for Harry at all. He had just recovered and now this…His first instinct was to keep the truth hidden away from Harry but this was something he just couldn't hide. He called Stan and ordered him to have the private jet ready for Harry and to book a flight for him. Harry's phone started ringing again and he took the call,

"What the bloody hell is it?"

The twins told him exactly what Fleur had and he paused before speaking,

"No, Harry does not know."

He ended the call and paced the room restlessly. He was overcome by the urge to watch something bleed but he repressed it. He pulled out his phone and opened up the magazine's website which Snape had told him. And surely enough the first news on the homepage was Harry's along with a collage that consisted of a picture of him being groped by Greyback slotted with another one of him smiling as he kissed him on the forehead outside the museum. He closed the website and was about to throw away his phone when he stopped. No. He needed to be sensible but…it was impossible at this moment. Rage was consuming his insides like an uncontrollable fire and he needed an outlet. He needed an outlet now otherwise he wouldn't be able to remain calm around Harry and he was afraid he would do or say something incriminating. He called Stan,

"Get up here, NOW!"

Stan was at the door in less than a minute and he pulled him inside roughly,

"Take off your shirt and give me your belt."

Stan got to it without hesitance and he went to check up on Harry. He was still sleeping soundly, so blissfully unaware of the storm…so peaceful. He closed the bedroom door as quietly as possible and locked it from the outside. When he returned to the sitting area, he found Stan kneeling on the floor, shirtless, with the belt rested on his outstretched palms. He took it and coiled the buckle end of it around his knuckle,

"Gag yourself with your shirt. I don't want to wake Harry."

Stan was quick to obey. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV as Stan rested his head on the floor, exposing his back. He drew in a deep breath and let the belt fly, catching Stan on his upper right shoulder. Stan's body jerked but he remained in position.

Tom hit him again and again until Stan's muffled wails reached him, until he cried and jerked with each blow. Stan's skin grew red and redder still. He beat Stan until his arm grew sore. Tom beat him and Stan took it, body bathed in sweat, shining. He put everything he had, all his force…all his rage and frustration into each strike of the belt.

Although the TV drowned most of the noise, he reveled in the sounds of the leather connecting with Stan's back. The pained muffled cries Stan made, the way he fought to hold his position.

He didn't want to call an end to it, but he allowed himself another few blows, stopping only when Stan curled in on himself, sobbing, body jerking, cheek flat on the floor. Tom dropped the belt onto the table and sat down on the couch. The rage had subsided and he felt more in control. The only way Dumbledore could have gotten those photographs were if either someone from the inside had provided them or they had hacked into his system. Stan raised himself to his knees again but he didn't miss the paleness of his skin and the way his body was trembling,

"Are you aware of what has happened?"

Stan nodded his head as he pulled out his shirt from inside his mouth and spoke in a low, hoarse voice,

"Does he know yet?"

His gaze drifted off to the locked door and he shook his head,

"You will be the one to break the news to him."

Stan's head fell,

"Master…please…It will break him."

Tom crouched down beside Stan and moved his hand over the raw skin of his back. Stan's body jerked at the contact but he didn't relent. He would be fine in a few hours. Stan would be fine,

"You will do this for me, Stan."

Stan nodded silently and Tom rose to his feet,

"Go to Ernie. He will take care of you."

Stan nodded again, kissed his feet silently and rose to his feet on shaking legs. Tom watched as he pulled his shirt back on and departed. He turned off the TV, unlocked the bedroom door and stepped in. Harry hadn't moved an inch. He sat down beside him on the bed. Stan was right. The news was going to break Harry. He leaned over him and kissed his head. Harry stirred and murmured sleepily,

"Tom…"

He stripped off his shirt and got in bed beside him. Harry turned on his side and wrapped himself around him instantly, a happy smile blossoming on his lips,

"I'm here, Harry."

He would do anything to keep that smile on Harry's lips. His heart sank that this time he was powerless to do anything. Harry was going to be heartbroken when Stan would break the news to him. Harry had loved his mother. She had been the epicenter of his struggle. He had sold himself to save her life. Harry would be devastated when he would find out that everything he had done was in vain.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	92. Chapter 92

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry woke up to the warmth he had grown so accustomed to. He nuzzled into the solid expanse of Tom's chest and breathed in his scent. The sensation of Tom's fingers threading through his hair soothed him immensely and he murmured,

"Good morning."

Tom's fingers stilled in his hair and Harry felt the way his body had grown stiff. He opened his eyes and pulled away to look up at Tom's face. He looked pale and Harry noticed the dark shadows underneath his eyes. Harry's insides twisted into knots and he sat up straight,

"Tom, are you alright?"

Tom smiled softly and cupped his face,

"Yes, Harry. I'm fine."

Tom's smile did nothing to ease that uncomfortable sensation coiling in his gut and Harry rested his forehead against Tom's,

"I love you…I love you so much. You didn't get any sleep because of me again."

Tom kissed his lips gently,

"I had some work to do."

Harry kissed back and pulled away,

"You're lying."

Tom caressed his cheek,

"What makes you say that?"

Harry rested his head on his shoulder,

"Your eyes give you away."

Tom laughed softly and pulled him closer to himself,

"I love you too, Harry. But, that does not exempt you from following your morning routine. Shower, breakfast and then you have to take your pills."

Harry groaned and buried his face deeper into Tom's shoulder,

"I don't want to take the pills."

Harry felt Tom's hand slip underneath his T-shirt and felt his touch on his back. A moan escaped his lips as Tom began tracing his scars and he melted into Tom's touch. Tom's low, commanding voice whispered in his ear,

"Shower…breakfast…pills."

Harry nodded his head dazedly and floated on the cloud of bliss. Tom's touch disappeared and Harry spoke in a soft, teasing tone,

"Yes, master."

He looked up and found Tom's pupils dilated with desire, his beautiful brown eyes impossibly dark. Harry jumped off the bed and raced to the bathroom with a laugh before Tom could grab a hold of him.

A few minutes later, Harry was trying to remember how to breathe as Tom stepped into the shower and placed the bottle of lube on the ledge attached to the wall.

As naked and hard as he was, Tom exuded sex and strength from every fiber of his being as he turned all of his attention on Harry and began to stalk him across the steamy stall…and that was exactly what he was doing, _stalking_ him.

Harry's eyes ate up the muscular thighs, engorged cock, and powerful body now moving his way, and when Tom finally made contact with him, it was like being hit by a truck.

He took Harry's chin in hand and, without one word, slammed their mouths together. Harry moaned under the force of the kiss, opening to the tongue demanding entry but Tom didn't stop there. He backed Harry up until his hips were against the tiled wall of the shower and his arms were over his head.

Tom pinned them in place as he moulded his body along the entire length of Harry's, and when their cocks bumped up against one another, Harry moaned and bucked forward.

Tom traced his tongue along Harry's swollen lips, then began to bite and suck at them as he rolled his hips over and over, hell-bent, it seemed, on driving Harry out of his mind.

Harry tried to kiss him, wanting Tom's tongue inside his mouth tangling with his own. But Tom pulled back and smirked at him, and _damn_ , that flirty move from Tom was so sexy that it had Harry wrestling against the hands restraining him, just so he could nip at his lower lip.

Instead of resisting him this time, Tom groaned and rubbed his cock up against Harry's, and Harry wound one of his legs around his thigh and started to writhe.

This was hot as hell and so unexpected that it didn't occur to Harry until Tom wrapped an arm around his waist, and trailed his fingers across his tailbone that this was their first time in the shower together.

Tom bent his head and put his lips on Harry's neck. He slipped his fingertips down the crack of Harry's hips, and when they grazed over his back entrance, Harry finally spoke up.

"Tom. Stop. You need to stop for a minute."

Tom immediately halted, and Harry put his palms on Tom's muscular chest. When he raised his head, confusion and arousal darkened Tom's eyes and all Harry could think was: _Why did I make him stop, again?_ Tom spoke, his voice gravelly,

"Is something wrong? Did I hurt…"

Harry tightened his slippery leg around Tom's thigh as he shook his head

"No…No. But…"

Tom removed his hands from Harry's hips and placed them on the wall, and Harry wanted to cry,

"Can I… Can I ask you something?"

Tom eyed him closely, probably wondering when he'd lost his damn mind,

"Of course."

Harry gulped _,_

"It's just…"

Harry sighed, frustrated with himself, and then he blurted out,

"You said you've never loved anyone before. Umm…have you ever had any boyfriends?"

Harry waited for Tom to start laughing. But instead, he took one of the hands Harry had resting on his chest and slowly drew it back up to the wall, and then did the same with the other, and once he had them there, he rolled his hips forward and brushed their lips together.

Harry whimpered and thought he just might die if Tom left, and then Tom said,

"No, Harry. There has never been anyone else but you…you're all I've ever wanted."

Harry quickly nodded and bit down on his lip as Tom trailed the back of his fingers down the side of one of his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. It wasn't my place…"

Tom reached down and hooked a hand behind Harry's knee, hiking his leg up around his waist. He then leaned his full body weight into Harry and said by his ear,

"You hold complete authority over me, Harry."

Harry's chest rose and fell with how heavy he was breathing, and his cock throbbed where it was trapped between their bodies. He was so turned on, and when he angled his head so they were nose to nose. Harry let out a gasp as Tom scraped his teeth over his jaw line, making Harry's cock drip all over Tom's.

"So? Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head dazedly,

"Yes…Yes, I'm ready. For whatever… whenever."

Harry didn't care about how desperate he sounded now as he arched his hips, needing more, _wanting_ the friction, and when Tom's length rubbed along his, Harry added,

"I also want to _feel_ it all. Whenever you think we're ready."

Harry's meaning was not lost on Tom, judging by the fire that lit his eyes. But before Harry could say anything else, his mouth was taken in a molten kiss that had him clutching at Tom's shoulders, as Tom wound his arms around Harry's waist and stroked his fingers back down to the crack of his hips. Harry moaned out against Tom's lips,

" _Ah_ …In me…Put them in me, Tom."

As Tom bit down on Harry's lip, he did as requested and pushed first one, and then two, fingers into Harry's body. Harry squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation and just about went crazy as Tom licked and sucked his way up Harry's jaw, all the while stretching him thoroughly,

Harry tensed and then his entire body vibrated, as Tom found and massaged the tight bundle of nerves inside him, and then Harry tore his mouth off Tom's and said,

"More. I need more of you in me."

Tom gave him a bruising kiss and said,

"Good, because you're about to get all of me."

He pulled his mouth and fingers free, took a step back, and turned Harry around to face the wall.

* * *

As he moved behind Harry, he stepped under the warm water for a moment and let it fall down over him. He wrapped his hand around his cock, and let his eyes wander down the lovely length of Harry's back to his hips. Harry stood still with his hands braced on the wall and his legs spread wide waiting for him. He yearned to mark Harry and make him belong to him in the most primal of ways.

He wanted it so badly that he was having to take a second to calm himself down, because Tom knew if his cock got anywhere near Harry's tight hole right now, he was going to go off like a horny teenager.

Once he got himself somewhat under control, Tom slicked his wet hair back and took the bottle of lube off the shower ledge. He walked out of the spray and to where Harry remained braced and ready, and then went down on his knees behind him.

Tom put the bottle on the tiled floor, and then reached up to grab a firm ass cheek in each hand and massaged him. Harry moaned, and as that pretty hole of his came into view, Tom dragged his thumb over it and Harry flexed, tightening the pucker in invitation and causing Tom to groan.

A cry came from Harry as he shoved back, and Tom moved closer, spread him wider, and did it again. He ran his finger along Harry's sensitive skin, and then he let go of his ass with one hand to reach up between Harry's legs to take hold of his cock.

Tom stroked him as he continued to finger Harry's heated flesh, and the noises coming from him were tortured and erotic as he chased after the pleasure Tom was determined to give him.

"Tom…"

Harry said as he peered down, and when Tom sat back on his heels and looked at Harry's stretched rim, he reached for the lube and, with his eyes on Harry's, poured a healthy amount into his hand and slicked it over his dick.,a

Tom got to his feet and Harry reached back with a hand and spread himself apart, Tom groaned and tipped the bottle up, letting the cool liquid hit his crack and slide down into his hole.

Harry's entire body trembled. _Nerves or arousal?_ Tom wondered, but then Harry aimed his eyes back at him and Tom had his answer… _arousal_. Harry was on edge and Tom was just about to push him over it.

He dropped the bottle to the floor, not caring where it went, and then he stepped up to Harry, put one hand on his waist, and used the other to direct his cock along the slippery channel of his ass, making Harry shudder.

As Tom pushed forward, the plump head of his cock breached Harry's entrance with ease, and once he was past that tight threshold, he slid a palm around Harry's waist, flattened his hand on his stomach, and pulled him back on his body, tunneling his entire length inside Harry in one solid thrust.

Harry cried out and put a hand over Tom's, and as their fingers entwined, Tom drew their arms up and over Harry's head until he pinned them on the shower wall and he was crowded in behind Harry, where he was now lodged nice and deep.

Tom nuzzled against the crook of Harry's neck as Harry used his other hand to feverishly stroke his cock, and then Tom planted a hand on Harry's waist and began to move.

He pulled out and then slid back inside, nice and slow to begin with, a rhythm that had Harry moaning with every single thrust, and as the pleasure increased, Tom dug his fingers into Harry's hips and sucked on his neck,

"I'm so close, Tom…so close…"

Tom rocked his hips forward and up, quickening his pace as Harry began moving back on him, and the tempo was perfection.

"Me too, Love."

Tom said in Harry's ear, and then kissed his temple,

"Now show me how this tight little body of yours can move."

Harry whimpered but then thrust back on Tom over and over, his ass swallowing the full length now with ease as he used Tom to chase after his orgasm. Tom gritted his teeth as his own climax threatened, and then he tugged on Harry's shoulder until he was leaning back against Tom's chest and frantically working his length.

Tom released the hand he had trapped on the wall and wound his arm across Harry's collarbone, and as he slid in and out of Harry harder and faster, Harry cried out and bit down on Tom's arm as his cum shot out and hit the shower wall.

Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath, as Tom walked him forward until he was up against the tiles. He then pulled out, wedged himself between Harry's ass cheeks, and began to rub himself off. Harry whimpered and writhed under him as though he were getting aroused all over again, and Tom grabbed hold of his waist, dug his fingers in, and, not a second later, came all over Harry's hips and back, and then crowded in until his entire front was pressed against Harry's cum-covered skin.

As Harry's body heaved against his, he turned his head so their eyes met, and the arousal from earlier had now been banked and was replaced with something reflective, something open and honest, that made Tom's heart thump. As he stood there staring into Harry's guileless emerald eyes, he found himself backing away. Today was going to be devastating for Harry. He took a step back and let their connection be severed,

"Come on. Let me clean you up."

Tom said, and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry hummed contentedly and did as he was told, all the while watching Tom in a way that made him feel as though he could see inside his soul.

After he had gotten them both cleaned up, he wrapped Harry up in a bathrobe and led him back into the room. Dread filled his stomach as Harry's phone began ringing and Harry went ahead to get it. As Harry held the phone to his ear he watched as Harry's content happy expression went from confused to shocked to distressed to downright grief stricken. An agonized scream escaped his lips as the phone slipped from in between his fingers and he fell down with it.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	93. Chapter 93

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry cried as if his brain was being shredded from the inside. Emotional pain flowed out of his every pore. From his mouth came an extremely raw cry that was the quintessence of pain. He was shaking violently as he curled up on the carpet. From his eyes came a thicker flow of tears and he couldn't control the sounds that left his throat. He was dimly aware of Tom pulling him into his lap and holding him, whispering comforts and asking him what was wrong. But for him at that moment, the whole world had vanished for him, now there was only pain enough to break him, pain enough to change him beyond recognition.

Never before had Harry noticed how time was so much like water; that it could pass slowly, a drop at a time, even freeze, or rush by in a blink. The clock says it is measured and constant, tick tock, part of an orderly world; the clock lies. The past three days had passed like a whirlwind of happiness and love and now…now he was stuck in this slow time-bubble, the birdsong was louder, coldness was colder and colours were brighter. All the while his insides felt as if there was nothing there, nothing to need feeding, nothing to have need of anything at all. Empty…hollow…

He cried hoping the ferocity of it might bring her back; as if by the sheer force of his grief the news would be undone. She was his mother. She could not be gone. His screaming sobs reverberated around the room and resonated deep inside his soul. She couldn't be gone…she just couldn't be gone…

Tom held him tight, tried to calm him but nothing worked. There was too much raw pain inside him to be contained. He cried like his spirit needed to break loose from his skin, desperate to be released. Tom's soft words made no difference at all. Harry knew he was beyond all reason, beyond all natural methods of calming.

She couldn't leave him. She just couldn't…She couldn't leave him with his insides contracting, cold, with a heart ready to explode in his chest, clammy skin and hyperventilating as he leant against Tom…Tom…

"She…she can't be gone…SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME…SHE JUST CAN'T!"

Tom only hugged him closer and that only caused him to shatter a little more and as another agonized scream left his lips, a knock on the door mingled with it. Tom pulled him up to his feet and laid him down on the bed. Harry buried his face in the pillow and screamed a little more as Tom went to get the door. He didn't care about who it was or what they wanted.

He opened the door and found the twins standing there. He stepped aside wordlessly letting them in. Harry's muffled screams echoed around the room and broke his heart. He made his way back to the bed and pulled Harry away from the pillow and back into his lap. Harry's hands immediately fisted his bathrobe and buried his face in his chest immediately as another cry escaped his lips,

"Mate…It's going to be alright."

Harry didn't acknowledge the twins' presence. He rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back and felt his trembling body shake his very soul. Harry was crying…he was letting it out. This was good. But it didn't feel good. It was agonizing to see him so weak and broken. It felt like an eternity before Harry grew extremely still and silent. He could feel his steady heartbeat against his chest and could hear his steady breathing. The phone started ringing again and the twins' picked it up. He continued to soothe Harry while the twins took the call. They placed the phone on the side table and spoke softly,

"That was Stan. We have to get to the airport."

He felt the way Harry's grip tightened on his bathrobe. After the twins had left, he spoke softly,

"Love, you need to get ready."

Harry shook his head and he pressed a kiss to his head and laid him down on the bed as he dressed himself at lightning fast speed and grabbed the first jeans and T-shirt he could get his hands on for Harry. Dressing Harry up was like dressing up a living, breathing mannequin or a doll. Harry's eyes remained closed throughout the entire process and silent tears continued to stream down his temples. He knew he should give Harry some space so he stepped away from the bed after planting a chaste kiss to Harry's lips and began packing the suitcases just to give himself something to do. When he was done, he called up a valet to take away the luggage and pulled Harry up from the bed. Harry slumped against him and spoke in an extremely broken voice,

"Don't…Don't leave me, Tom. I…I can't lose you too."

He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started leading him out of the suite,

"Never."

He picked up the cap, he had bought for Harry at the museum and placed it on his head. Harry remained extremely silent throughout the way…from the suite to the lobby and then to the airport. At the airport, Harry clung to him like he was afraid he'd slip away. He had no intentions of leaving him in this frail state, consequences be damned. He would deal with them later. Harry had his eyes closed and he looked so lost…He knew Harry had buried himself somewhere deep inside to protect himself from the grief. He stayed that way all the way to London. At some point, Harry had fallen asleep. It was so different from the way he had been sleeping less than twenty fours ago. He looked so pale and ashen. His lips were colourless and dried tear tracks stained his cheeks. His raven black locks were an errant mess. He looked down at the way Harry's fingers were loosely entwined with his and he wished that he could take away all of Harry's pain and grief and replace it with happiness and joy.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	94. Chapter 94

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

He watched Harry as he lay face down on the bed his mother had occupied less than two days ago and reportedly passed away in. He was still dressed in the black suit he had worn to the funeral and every few minutes, Harry broke into nerve wracking sobs and the sound of his crying filled the room. He wanted to comfort him, wanted to hold him and kiss him just to make his pain go away but he knew it wouldn't work. He'd had a conversation with Snape last night in which he Snape had told him that it was alright for Harry to mourn and express his grief and assured him that he would be fine. Harry didn't look fine at this moment. He hadn't slept a wink or had a bite to eat no matter how much he'd tried to coax him into it and was merely surviving on water.

He sat down beside him and moved his hand over his back. Harry didn't acknowledge his touch, just like he hadn't acknowledged anyone or anything at the funeral. People who had tried to offer him consolations might as well had been talking to a statue. He pressed a kiss to Harry's head. Harry remained still and silent. The only sign that told him that Harry was alive was his slow, steady breathing. He had to get Harry out of this state…He had to get him out. Snape's words be damned,

"Harry…Love…Come home with me."

Harry turned over and the paleness of his face and the red puffiness of his eyes broke his heart,

"She's here, Tom…she's here..."

He bent low over him. rested his hand on his chest and kissed his forehead,

"She's here, Love…in your heart. She'll always be here."

Harry raised his arms in a gesture, that clearly said that he wanted to be hugged, as fresh tears streamed down his temples. He wrapped his arms around him immediately and held him close to his chest,

"You're going to be fine, Love. It's going to be alright."

He rubbed his back as Harry nuzzled into his shoulder and cried,

"Tom, do medicines really eat death away?"

He held Harry tighter. The innocence of that question crushed his heart just like the first time Harry had asked him that. His voice broke as he repeated his reply,

"Yes, they do, Harry."

He knew what Harry was going to ask him next,

"But Tom, why couldn't they eat my parents' death away?"

He rubbed Harry's back and pressed a kiss to his temple.

 _Because I killed your father and I am the reason your mother is dead._

He didn't say that,

"Because sometimes medicines are not enough…sometimes fate intervenes…"

Harry held him tighter,

"Will fate take you away from me too?"

He moved his hand over Harry's back and spoke,

"Never. I shall stay with you until you want me to."

Harry murmured against his shoulder,

"I will always want you."

He stroked Harry's hair,

"Seeing you like this breaks my heart, Love."

Harry pulled away from him and cupped his face,

"I can't help it, Tom."

He wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb and spoke softly,

"I love you, Harry and I am here for you. Take as much time as you need but I want your smile back…I need to see you happy again."

Harry's body swayed and he caught him before he could collapse against the pillows. Harry blinked dazedly up at him and he kissed his nose,

"You need to eat. I'm ordering something."

Harry closed his eyes and made a face but didn't refuse and so he pulled out his phone, ordered a pizza and waited for it to arrive while he held Harry close to himself. He was coming around. Harry was slowly getting better. He could feel it. They both had nearly dozed off when the knock on the door woke them up. Harry looked positively unsettled and he could feel his heart jackhammering in his chest. He kissed his head, soothed him until his heartbeat was under control and got up to get the door. He returned to the room, set the pizza down on the side table and pulled Harry up into a sitting position,

"Food first, sleep later."

Harry eyed the pizza dispassionately and spoke,

"I feel sick."

He kissed his hand,

"That's because you haven't eaten anything in a while."

He pulled out a slice from the box and held it to Harry's lips. For a moment, Harry looked like he wouldn't eat but then he opened his mouth and took a bite. When Harry had chewed on swallowed, he brought it up to his lips again but Harry took the slice away from his hand and held it up to his mouth,

"You haven't eaten either."

He couldn't help but smile and took a bite. A small smile bloomed on Harry's lips and he felt like his heart would explode with joy. They fed each other in turns until Harry shook his head,

"I'm full, Tom."

He chuckled softly and licked the sauce away from the corners of Harry's lips. Harry gasped and something resembling a soft laugh escaped his lips. The sound made his heart soar and lit up his soul. It was absolutely beautiful. But it was over as soon as it started and Harry looked extremely remorseful and guilty. He leaned forward and cupped Harry's cheeks,

"Happiness is your right, Love."

Harry's gaze scanned the room and he closed his eyes. He understood the gesture. Harry didn't want to be in the room anymore. He had Harry in his arms in the blink of an eye. Harry wrapped his arms around his shoulders but kept his eyes closed. He looked so fragile, he felt so fragile as he carried him to the other room and laid him down on the metal framed bed.

Harry fumbled with his jacket and he couldn't help but smile and assist him in getting out of it. His shirt was the next to go along with his shoes and socks, followed by his pants. Harry looked positively delicious laying on the bed in nothing but his black briefs. Harry stared sleepily at him and spoke,

"Strip."

He obeyed eagerly and once he wore nothing but his grey briefs, Harry smiled contentedly and pulled him over himself. The skin against skin contact was enough to set him on fire. He stroked Harry's hair and kissed his lips, slowly, languidly. Harry's lips parted, allowing his tongue entry into his mouth and kissed him back as he entwined their fingers together. He could see how calm it made Harry and when they parted. Harry was peacefully asleep.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	95. Chapter 95

Harry watched from the couch as Tom plated up the lunch he had ordered for them. Guilt clenched his heart and he buried his face in his hands. How long had Tom been with him? He'd lost count of the days. Tom had been with him ever since Edinburgh, through his recovery and now in London, while he had mourned his mother. This couldn't continue any longer. He wouldn't allow Tom to give up his life for him. When Tom set the plate down infront of him. Harry looked up at him. Tom loved him and he had proven that he treasured him more than anything else in the world. He couldn't be this selfish. He couldn't abuse Tom's love and keep him from his life. Tom had a business, he probably had friends, associates…Tom had offered to take him to his house countless times in the past few days and Harry had refused because he couldn't leave with him no matter how much he wanted to. It was time Tom returned to his life and he assessed his own future,

"Tom…I've been thinking."

Tom took his hand, brushed his lips against the knuckles and smiled hopefully,

"Thinking about moving in with me?"

Harry ducked his head in shame and shook his head. Tom rested a finger underneath his chin and made him look up,

"Harry, you have no reason to be ashamed. So, what have you been thinking about?"

Harry met Tom's gaze and his heart wept tears of blood as he realized that he was pushing Tom away. He was pushing away his love. But this was for his own good,

"I'm going to meet Lord V tonight."

Tom's finger slipped away from his chin and dismay clouded his beautiful brown eyes,

"Did he call you?"

Harry shook his head and looked down at the table,

"I signed a contract. He paid for my mom's surgery and I sold myself to him. Now, she's gone but…but that isn't Lord V's fault, is it? That's just my rotten luck. He'll want me back sooner or later because he's invested a lot of money in me and basically, I'm his to do as he pleases. He can kill me or sell my body off every night or he can use me himself…He can do anything to me because I belong to him."

The chair crashed to the floor with a loud bang as Harry felt Tom get up to his feet. He closed his eyes and felt tears slide down his cheeks as Tom spun his chair away from the table and cupped his face,

"Run away with me. I'll take you somewhere he won't find you."

Harry shook his head,

"I can't do that… I've betrayed him enough."

Tom growled and kissed him hard,

"Why are you so noble, Harry? Why are you so…"

Harry felt him release his face and step away,

"I love you, Harry. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw that Tom had his back to him. He pulled off his glasses and wiped away his tears before replacing them,

"It counts the most that's why I'm going back to him. You've been neglecting your business because of me…the business you've worked so hard for all your life…I can't let you waste that all way because of me. I can't let you do this for me, Tom. I'm not worth it. I'm not worthy of you. My place is at Lord V's feet…I…"

He choked up on his words as fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. He was terrified. Absolutely terrified of what Lord V would do with him but he couldn't let that fear show right now. Tom didn't turn around and asked in a low voice,

"If he chooses to whore you out every night, will you go along with it?"

No…No…No…A thousand times no…but his refusal would not mean a thing to Lord V. If he wanted that then it would happen and there was nothing Harry would be able to do about it. Harry focused on the pattern on the table to center himself and spoke,

"If that's what he wants then…"

In the blink of an eye, Tom was holding his upper arms in a vice like grip…tight enough to bruise… and his face was inches away from his. His brown eyes were smouldering with rage,

"NO!"

His grip tightened and he ground out,

"You're mine, Harry… MINE!... No one else gets their filthy hands on you…"

Harry bit back a cry as the pain in his forearms grew unbearable,

"Tom…"

Tom's lips were pursed into a tight line and Harry couldn't tear his gaze away from his rage filled eyes. His hands were slowly beginning to lose sensation as Tom's grip tightened impossibly on his upper arms,

"Listen to me, Harry…You belong to me…Your body, your mind, your heart and your soul. It's all mine."

The cry finally tore its way through his lips and he closed his eyes with the intensity of the pain. Tom's hands vanished and Harry rested his head on the table. He flexed his fingers and felt them tingle as the blood rushed back to them. His upper arms throbbed with pain and he was certain that there would be bruises. The pain didn't bother him or the fact that Tom had inflicted it on him. He knew that Tom hadn't meant to hurt him. He hadn't meant to cause him pain. He had just gotten carried away by his emotions,

"Take off your shirt, Harry."

Tom sounded so broken. Harry straightened up, unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders. He didn't bother looking at his arms. Tom inhaled sharply and turned his back to him,

"I broke another promise to you today, Love. I hurt you. I'm sorry."

Before Harry could say anything, Tom was out the door. Harry couldn't get up and chase after him. He buried his face in his hands. This was for the best.

He stared down at his hands and wanted to chop them off. He couldn't believe he had hurt him. He couldn't believe he'd hurt Harry. The image of those blossoming bruises on Harry's skin wouldn't leave his sight. He cursed loudly and banged his head against the back of the seat. What had he done? The sound of Stan's phone ringing interrupted his thoughts,

"It's Harry."

He signalled him to put it on speaker and heard Stan say,

"Hey, Doll. How are you holding up?"

Harry's voice sounded hoarse and weak when he replied,

"Fine…Listen, Stan… Can you pick me up tonight?"

Stan looked at him questioningly and he nodded so Stan spoke,

"Sure, Doll. But why?"

There was a pause and then Harry spoke,

"I need to meet Lord V."

Stan looked perturbed and then spoke,

"See you tonight then, Doll."

He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. It was time Harry found out the truth…maybe not the whole truth but part of it,

"Stan, I want those three men delivered to me tonight."

Stan nodded his head reverently and spoke,

"Yes, My Lord."


	96. Chapter 96

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

The wall clock ticked like the timer on a bomb. Harry couldn't stop it, reverse it or slow it down. Each tick dragged him forward, helpless and nervous towards nightfall. He could no more avoid it than the beating of his own heart as it pounded with futility against its cage of bone and cartilage. The dread was an invisible demon sitting heavy on his shoulders and only he could hear the sharpening of its knives. Harry was aware of his own paleness and the tremor in his hands. His head felt a little giddy and his stomach nauseous. He wanted to run…wanted to pick up the phone and call Tom to take him away but he couldn't. He had to get this over with so all he could do was wait.

When the room began to darken, Harry rose to his feet and undressing himself on the way, dragged himself to the shower. Harry felt the cold water numb his brain and clear away his thoughts leaving only blissful emptiness in which he felt Tom's hands ghosting over his body, touching him, holding him, his lips on his skin, his voice in his ears whispering sweet nothings and adorations. Harry rested his hands on the tiles and howled in misery as pain, unbearable and excruciating consumed his heart. It was too much to cope with, too hard to deal with. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them. How was he supposed to live without Tom? He couldn't…he knew that he couldn't but he couldn't live with Tom either. Tom deserved so much better, he deserved someone unscarred, someone perfect. He wasn't that person. He could never deserve Tom. He could never be worthy of him.

Harry caught sight of the silver blade of his razor gleaming invitingly in the bathroom light. He turned off the shower and picked it up dazedly. He was absolutely mesmerized by the way it shone. His escape…This was his escape. He wouldn't have to worry about seeing Lord V or about what he intended to do to him. He wouldn't have to worry about ruining Tom's life. He had absolutely nothing to lose in this bargain and everything to gain. Harry removed the blade from the razor and stepped back into his room. After placing it on the bed, he pulled on his jeans and a black T-shirt. He was certain that his corpse wouldn't be found for at least a few days but he didn't want them to find him naked.

Once he was fully dressed, he sat down on the bed and picked up the blade again. His own cold, calculated thoughts didn't bother him or shock him. He wasn't making this decision because of his emotions or sentiments. He was doing this because it was the best option he had available and it was going to be better for everyone…especially Tom. Harry held the blade over his wrist. Just one slash…one slash and it was all going to be over. One slash and all his problems would magically disappear along with him. His heart was barely beating, his hands were incredibly steady and his eyes were amazingly dry. He drew in a deep breath and was about to sever the artery when the sound of his phone ringing filled the room.

Whatever trance he'd been under broke and the blade slipped from his fingers. He slumped back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. Why couldn't he just die? The phone continued to ring and Harry wanted to toss the bloody thing away. He should have learnt from his last experience and turned it off before going ahead with his suicide plan. He sat up straight with a sigh and grabbed it from the side table. Now that dying was off the agenda, he had to face Lord V. The caller ID told him that it was Stan. He looked at the clock and realized that Stan was probably waiting for him downstairs. He took the call and Stan spoke,

"We're waiting for you downstairs."

It took Harry all his strength to speak,

"I'll be down in a minute."

Harry ended the call and rose to his feet. He had dressed up to die, not to face Lord V so he opened the wardrobe and pulled out a fitted black shirt and a pair of skin tight jeans. When he was ready, he finger combed his hair, stepped out of the apartment and made his way downstairs. He located the familiar black SUV parked across the street and walked towards it. He greeted Stan as cheerily as he could manage and got in. Once they were on the road, Stan spoke,

"Hoe have you been, Doll?"

Harry leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He'd been fine. He had a feeling that he would never be fine again,

"I'm fine…I've been fine."

After that Stan said no more and Harry was left alone with his thoughts. He felt terrified but he also felt numb. What was meant to happen would happen regardless of what he did or how much he tried to avoid it. So, there was really no point in thinking about this. The question still slipped from his lips,

"Do you think Lord V will rent me out?"

Stan inhaled sharply and turned around,

"Why are you thinking like that, Doll?"

Harry closed his eyes and entwined his fingers,

"I don't know."

Stan didn't say anything so it meant that it was a possibility. He surrendered himself to his fate, inhaled, exhaled and relaxed himself. When the car came to a halt and Stan opened the door for him and all his work was undone. As soon as he stepped onto the pavement, the dread returned. It owned him, pushed against him like an invisible gale and attempted to reverse his steps. Dread had his stomach locked up tight, his guts twisted. It crept down his spine like a careful spider leaving a trail of silk. Harry could practically feel its feet on his skin, descending until he was almost frozen to the spot and it felt like his feet are set in concrete; His mind was worryingly empty. All he could do was hope that things slipped into place and everything turned out to be okay.

He looked up and was instantly hit by a sense of déjà vu. The dark building seemed familiar. Had he been here before. He was sure he hadn't but he just couldn't shake off the feeling. He somehow knew that it had happened some time before... He was living a moment that had already been lived. Everything seemed familiar to his eyes. The ache of familiarity was so powerful that he began second-guessing those simple facts. The world felt like his earliest memory, like a dream half-remembered. He had the weirdest feeling in his gut as his head spun with fuzzy images and distant voices,

"Are you alright, Doll?"

The moment ended and so did the odd feeling. Shaking his head, Harry mumbled,

"Déjà vu "

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	97. Chapter 97

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Stan led him inside and Harry saw a woman seated behind a sturdy desk. She seemed like a receptionist and grinned when she saw him and Stan,

"Lord V is expecting you downstairs."

She turned to Harry and winked,

"Want me to call the cops, sugar?"

Harry was about to ask her what she meant when she winked and Stan practically growled,

"Shut up, Nancy."

Stan led him down a flight of steps and when they reached a door. Stan turned to him and rested his hands on his shoulder,

"You have to be strong tonight. He won't hurt you. You need to believe that."

Stan's words only served to increase his anxiety. What was going to happen? Stan looked so pale and concerned that Harry shook away his own anxiety, smiled and spoke,

"It's going to be alright, Stan. I'm going to be fine."

Stan smiled weakly and pushed open the door. Harry didn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. He halted in his steps and took in his surroundings. White tiles lined the walls, giving the room an eerie glow. A dark curtain covered the far wall and Harry thought it was peculiar. Two leather armchairs were set along with a matching couch. Lord V was occupying one of the armchairs and silently signalled him to take the other.

Harry's head throbbed with pain as Stan nudged him towards the seat. He sat down and felt Stan take a place behind his seat. It felt comforting in a way but Harry felt on edge. His heart was pounding in his chest. It was taking him all his efforts to keep his breathing under control. He gripped his thighs in an effort to keep himself still. The silence gnawed at his insides. It hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. It was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything. The silence was poisonous in its nothingness and eerily unnatural, like a dawn devoid of birdsong. It clung to him like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from him. Silence seeped into his every pore, like a poison slowly paralyzing him from either speech or movement. Harry wanted to suffer the forthcoming pain rather than endure this painful silence,

"Harry…"

Harry's head shot up as Lord's V voice finally cut through the silence like a sharpened knife,

"Yes, Sir."

Lord V signalled a man standing behind him to bring something. The man stepped closer to Harry and Harry realized that he was holding a stack of magazines. Harry took the stack with trembling fingers and wondered what was in the magazines. One of his photo shoots maybe. The man stepped away from him and Lord V signalled him to open the topmost one. Harry fumbled through the pages and came to a pause when he saw the glossy photos. Shock hit him like a tidal wave and the stack fell from his lap.

"Read."

Harry felt his eyes burning with tears. He couldn't…He couldn't…,

"READ!"

Harry's fingers tightened on the magazine, willing himself to calm down but it was impossible...Why hadn't Tom told him? He must have known. A scandal like this would have been all over the news…on the TV. But he had been too busy mourning his mother to care about anything else. He checked the date on the cover of the magazine and felt another stronger wave of disbelief hit him. It had happened when he had been Edinburgh…When his mother had been still alive…No…No…No…He felt Stan's hand on his shoulder but he was far from being consoled.

Had his mother seen his pictures with Tom? Had that been the reason for her demise? A broken sob escaped his lips and he covered his mouth to muffle it. She had despised Death Eater Pharmaceuticals and she had openly expressed her disdain for Tom when he had been young. She'd had a fit when he'd told her that he'd gotten a job at Death Eater Pharmaceuticals. It made so much sense. He kept his hand clamped firmly over his mouth as another cry escaped his lips. Stan's grip tightened on his shoulder,

"Doll, you need to get a grip on yourself."

Stan was right… He had to get a grip on himself. But he didn't how to. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to get over the fact that his mother had died because of him? He looked up at Lord V and saw nothing but impatience in his crimson gaze,

"I can't read this."

Lord V rose to his feet and Harry was about to get up as well when Stan's grip tightened on his shoulder. He stalked closer to him and leaned over him. Harry's body trembled when Lord V gripped his chin,

"Who do you belong to?"

Harry lowered his gaze and murmured,

"You."

Lord V laughed an extremely high-pitched laugh at that. Harry felt the hair on his arms stand on edge and resisted the urge to close his eyes as another wave of pain shot through his head,

"I'm sorry, Sir… I'm sorry… Please forgive me…"

Lord V continued to laugh and caressed his cheek,

"You are young and oh so naïve, Harry. He must have bewitched you with his charms. You must have been so easy to allure."

Harry shook his head and met Lord V's crimson gaze,

"No…No, he didn't allure me…he didn't bewitch me…I love him…I really love him…"

Lord V rested his hand on his cheek and stroked a spot underneath his ear with his thumb,

"You love him but does he love you?"

Harry nodded his head and his head throbbed with pain,

"Yes, he does."

Lord V pulled away his hand and Harry almost thought he was going to be struck across the face. Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow but it didn't come.

Harry opened his eyes and the curtains were drawn from the wall…it wasn't a wall but a window. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw and recognized the three men suspended from the roof across it and a silent scream escaped his lips as his headache finally crossed his threshold of pain. Memories…sharp and vivid flashed across his mind. He couldn't escape them, or hide from them. They were the worst kind of monster. They were pin point needles, piercing his mind. He couldn't scream or fight back, He had experienced pain before but nothing amounted to this. Nothing amounted to what he was going through…he was living his own life again except it was so unfamiliar…

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	98. Chapter 98

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry had his eyes closed and his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around himself as he sat on the white tiled floor, slumped against the armchair. He had thought himself awake but he couldn't be. This was a nightmare of sorts, more vicious than most, more lucid,

"Harry…"

Harry covered his ears with his hands and gripped his hair tight. Lord V's voice acted like daggers to his already lacerated mind and he bit back a scream. How long had this been going on? How many murders had he actually witnessed…been a part of? What if this wasn't the complete truth? What if it hadn't been just Crouch and Greyback… He couldn't hold back the agonized cry that escaped his lips as his mind threatened to explode with the new onslaught of thoughts.

"Sedate him."

Harry's eyes flew open and he released his hair. No, Lord V would make him forget everything again and he didn't want to forget…he needed to remember,

"No…Please…"

He sounded extremely broken but he had to stop this. He couldn't afford to forget again. Lord V crouched down in front of him. Harry curled up tighter and inched away,

"I do not intend to hurt you."

Harry kept his gaze fixated on his knees as tears streamed down his cheeks,

"Why?"

Lord V touched his chin and gently tipped his head back. Harry met Lord V's crimson gaze and saw nothing in them…no warmth, no disdain, nothing. Why were they so heartrendingly empty? He wanted to scream for Tom to come take him away. He yearned for those gorgeous expressive eyes.

"Why did I choose to protect you?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded his head. Lord V caressed his cheek and Harry shuddered,

"I cannot tell you why I chose to protect you but I can tell you that you were worth protecting,"

Harry kept his eyes firmly closed and his hands balled into fists,

"Is it because you wanted a play thing?"

Lord V chuckled darkly and Harry tried to move back. Lord V's gloved fingers wrapped around the back of his neck and his voice was deadly low when he spoke,

"Is that what you believe, Harry? Do you think that I eliminated all those monsters from your life just so I could have you as a play thing…a doll for myself?"

Harry opened his eyes and met Lord V's gaze,

"Yes. That's exactly what I think. You've been playing with me all my life…erasing my memories whenever it suited you… making me remember whenever it pleased you… you pretended not to know me… you pretended not to know about the abuse I went through…I don't know what kind of sick satisfaction you got from making me confess it…but…but…you're no better than all the other monsters in my life… I was so stupid to think that I had a guardian angel...someone who protected me without wanting anything in return…Now that I know it's you…it's always been you…I feel so bloody stupid… You did all that because you wanted me for yourself…You waited for the right moment, swooped in and bought me… You should have just let me remember…You should have just told me you wanted me…I would have thrown myself at your feet because whether I like it or not…I am indebted to you for freeing me from Crouch… There was no need to make me fall from grace…"

Lord V clamped a hand over his mouth,

"Not a word more, Harry."

Harry closed his mouth and held Lord V's gaze…He was done being afraid…done being used…abused…Lord V pulled away his hand and forced him to his feet. Harry struggled against his hold and managed to break free. He grabbed Lord V's gloved hands and placed them on his throat,

"Kill me like you killed them…End this…"

Lord V pushed him back in the chair and Harry fell into it but held Lord V's gaze,

"You won't kill me, will you?"

Harry laughed hysterically and answered his own question,

"Of course, you won't. You didn't spend all your time, energies and money to waste it all in the end and kill me. You can't play with a corpse. You need me alive. I should have killed myself…I should have…"

Harry's cheek stung as he was struck hard across the face,

"BE QUIET, HARRY!"

Harry rose to his feet and stepped closer to him,

"That's exactly how Crouch shut me up when I cried…"

He spread his arms wide and presented himself,

"He used to beat me harder when I cried…When he was violating me…he used to clamp his hand over my nose and mouth and suffocated me. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore…Just when I thought I was going to die and be free…he would let me breathe…just long enough to suffocate me again…it went on and on until he'd taken his pleasure from me…until his animalistic lust was completely sated…Go on…You can do the same to me now…I promise I won't cry…I won't struggle…I won't fight…I won't tell anyone that you're a murderer…"

Lord V took a step back and Harry saw a flicker of pain in his crimson eyes before it was gone. He had imagined it,

"Sit down."

It wasn't an order and that was the main reason Harry complied. He sat down and Lord V spoke to Stan,

"Bring me my briefcase."

Harry heard Stan walk away and looked down at his feet. Had he said too much? No…He'd said everything he should have said. The door opened and Harry heard Stan walk back in and watched as he handed the briefcase to Lord V. Lord V opened it and produced a sheaf of papers. He held them out to Harry and Harry took them reluctantly. Was it another contract? He read through the papers and realized that it wasn't another contract. It was the same contract. He checked the last page and found his signatures. He looked up and found Lord V's outstretched hand so he handed it back,

"It is the very contract you signed when I provided you with the money for your mother's surgery."

Harry nodded his head and couldn't tear his gaze away from the papers. Was Lord V reminding him of his status? Yes, he was a slave…nothing more…nothing less…Tom would be so much better off without him. He would he so much happier.

The pain that consumed his heart as he thought about Tom was an icy wind that choked the breath from his lungs and made a noose around his neck. It was savage, bitter blasts cut right to his soul and gripped his brain in its freezing claws. His heart was constricted in its wake as if not sure if it should go on beating. How was he going to live without Tom? He would never be able to. He knew it. But he had to…He had to live…He had tried dying and something had always intervened so that meant that he wasn't fated to die yet. He had to be what Lord V wanted him to be…what everyone else had wanted him to be…a lifeless, emotionless doll…

The sharp sound broke his train of thought and he looked up, just in time to see Lord V clicked the lighter to life and set fire to the sheaf of papers. Harry watched wide eyed as Lord V dropped the burning pages to the ground. He couldn't tear his gaze away as the contract was consumed by the fire and reduced to nothing but ash,

"You are free to go, Mr. Potter."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	99. Chapter 99

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry tore his gaze away from the ash on the floor and looked up at Lord V. He yearned to see the man behind the mask…he needed to see his facial expressions to comprehend what was going on and why he had burned the contract like that,

"I can't leave."

Lord V sat down and Harry felt his gaze focused on him,

"Why not? If you require money and a place to live then you need only ask, Mr. Potter."

Harry buried his face in his hands. Why was everything so complicated? Tom had been right. He was noble to a fault and he wished he wasn't. Lord V was setting him free. He could return to Tom and have a life with him… they could be happy together…But, no, they could never be happy together because Tom had already been scandalized because of him. Tom's reputation had been ruined because of him. He knew that Tom hadn't thought anything of it because if he had, he would have left him in Edinburgh when the issue had first surfaced. No, Tom loved him and he had proved it with his actions. Harry had no doubt that Tom would leave the world and everything in it for him but he couldn't be that selfish. Tom was probably already moving on and it was better that Harry stayed away from him. Maybe he could move away to a small town where no one knew him. He could find a job and rent a place. He had never needed much to survive and now…now that his mother was gone, he would only need enough to pay the rent and the utilities and maybe buy a little bit of food.

Harry shook away those thoughts. He couldn't leave because he was still indebted to Lord V. The man had saved him from Crouch…He shuddered as he imagined where he would have been if Lord V hadn't killed him,

"I'm still indebted to you."

Lord V leaned back in his seat and entwined his gloved fingers,

"Consider your debt cleared, Mr. Potter."

Harry clutched his hair and held Lord V's gaze,

"It can't just vanish like that. Tell me what you want from me…Please…I can't be free knowing that I never paid you back for your kindness…if you can call it that…"

Harry saw a flash of amusement in Lord V's eyes before it was gone,

"My kindness does not have a price."

Harry rubbed a hand over his face, rose to his feet and stared at the three men behind the window,

"Will you kill them?"

Lord V's voice was sharp when he spoke,

"I can do whatever I wish to them. It is no longer your concern. Stan, take him away and drop him off at his home."

Stan rested his hand on his shoulder and Harry shrugged it off,

"What if I go to the police and tell them everything."

Lord V shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly,

"You are free to do whatever pleases you, Mr. Potter. But I am certain that you will not go to the police."

Harry wanted to stamp his feet on the ground,

"How can you be so sure? How can you trust me so much? Why won't you just kill me?"

Lord V rose to his feet and grabbed him by the collar roughly,

"Why does the prospect of death attract you so much?"

Harry met Lord V's crimson gaze and whispered,

"Because I have nothing left to live for. I haven't had much luck with killing myself. I've tried twice and I was interrupted both times. Maybe you'll be successful in killing me."

Lord V released him and struck him hard across the cheek again. This time the pain was more than just a sting. His entire cheek throbbed and burned with the impact. Before he could fully recover, Lord V was holding him by his collar again,

"You attempted suicide? When?"

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the pain to center himself. Lord V shook him violently and shouted,

"WHEN?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw panic in those crimson eyes,

"My first attempt was on the day I came to you for my mom's surgery. And my second was an hour ago…I was about to slit my wrist when Stan called…"

Lord V pushed him and he landed back into the chair,

"Why?"

Harry heard the tremor is his sharp voice, the weakness,

"I just told you…I don't have anything to live for anymore."

Lord V grabbed a magazine from the floor and tossed it in his lip. A glossy picture of him smiling as Tom kissed his forehead stared up at him and his eyes burned with tears,

"Is that not worth living for?"

Harry shook his head,

"I was a fool to think that I would ever be worthy of someone as amazing as him."

He pushed away the magazine before the image could cause him more pain and closed his eyes,

"You asked me what I wanted from you? You said you felt indebted to me."

Harry nodded his head silently,

"Look at me and listen very closely."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up,

"I'm listening."

Lord V rested his gloved hand on his chest and spoke,

"I want you to keep this heart beating. I want you to live...You said you do not have anything to live for. Live for yourself. Every breath you take…every beat of your heart is payment enough for me."

Harry pulled away,

"You can't do this to me…You can't force me to live…You just can't chain me to life…"

Lord V turned his back to him,

"I already have. I trust that you shall not disappoint me, Mr. Potter."

Harry felt cheated. He had one last look at the three men and Lord V and walked out from the tiled room. He made his way up the stairs and saw that receptionist still seated there, filing her nails. She grinned wickedly when she saw him emerge from the stairs and cooed,

"Done so soon, sugar?"

Harry ignored her and walked out of the building. He had no idea where he was so he started making his way to the nearest tube station. His phone rang in his pocket and he fished it out, some inner part of him hoping that it was Tom. No, Tom could no longer be a part of his life. It was Sirius. Harry had been ignoring his calls. Maybe it was time he visited him. Sirius must be worried sick about him. He pushed his phone back into his pocket and resumed his walking.

Thirty minutes later, he was walking into the overcrowded bar. Harry wound his way through the warm bodies towards the bar and saw Sirius, Kreacher and another man working the bar. He leaned over the counter and Sirius located him almost immediately. A mixture of relief and concern darkened his features and he said something to Kreacher and made his way to him. Without a word, he dragged him away out of the bar and up the stairs to his apartment. He sat him down on the couch and wrapped him up in an embrace,

"What have you gotten yourself into, Harry?"

Harry melted into Sirius's warmth and rested his head on his shoulder,

"It's over…"

He wasn't sure if Lord V was really out of his life but his relationship with Tom was most certainly over. It was over…He would never have Tom again…never feel him again…never see him smile again or hear him laugh again… All he was is sadness, every other emotion pushed from his being. Where there had been the love, the light, the laughter was an aching hollowness. The thought of a life without Tom pierced his guts like shrapnel. He felt his insides tear. Harry curled tighter into Sirius's embrace. His mind and heart devoid of the light Tom had given.

Tom had connected to a part of him no one had ever felt. The moments that they had shared played on the forefront of his mind. It was so hard to believe that they had been real. For those moments, Tom had been more real than the blood in his own veins, and he had felt him like the beating of his own heart. And now his world had become blacker than it ever was before, darker for Tom's absence, loneliness crippling his every thought. His lungs struggled to breathe against ribs of stone. Before he had met Tom, his heart had been soft, with him it became strong and vibrant, now it was simply broken.

Sirius continued to hold him and whispered comforts and reassurances,

"Let it out…Just let it all out…You're going to be fine…Everything is going to be alright."

Harry had no idea how long he cried on Sirius's shoulder or when he had started to pass out in a haze of sleepiness but the sound of the door opening brought him back to alertness and he looked up to find Remus standing in the doorway. Remus's gaze fixed on him immediately and he spoke softly, his voice reflecting his concern perfectly,

"Harry…"

Harry pulled away from Sirius and felt Sirius wipe away his tears. He closed his eyes and hissed when Sirius's fingers brushed his bruised cheek,

"Did he do this to you?"

Sirius sounded enraged. Harry leaned back on the couch and felt Remus sit down beside him. He felt Remus check the bruise and heard him speak in a low, gentle tone,

"Harry, did Tom Riddle do this to you?"

Tom would never hurt him. He would have never hurt him. He shook his head as his heart ached. Sirius's arm being wrapped around his shoulder and he felt him pull him back into an embrace,

"You don't have to be scared of him. He's not here. Tell us the truth, Harry. Has he been abusing you? Has he been hurting you? I'm with the Scotland Yard. I can help you."

Harry's eyes shot open and he looked at Remus. Should he tell them about everything that had happened to him? Remus was a detective. Would he be arrested for being an accessory to murder? Sirius's arm tightened around him and he spoke,

"Remus, please, he's not ready to talk yet. Heaven knows what ordeal he's been through."

Harry rested his head on Sirius's shoulder and spoke,

"Tom didn't do this to me…he didn't do anything to me…He would never do anything to hurt me…"

Sirius rubbed soothing circles on his back as he felt fresh tears stream down his cheeks. He needed him desperately. He needed Tom desperately but he couldn't have him. Remus leaned forward and wiped away his tears,

"Harry, relax…It's alright. Whoever hurt you is gone now. You're safe."

Harry closed his eyes and felt Sirius kiss the top of his head,

"Remus is right. You're safe here with us."

Harry felt himself drifting off under Sirius's gentle touches and his soft voice when Remus tapped his cheek. Harry opened his eyes and saw a smile on Remus's face,

"You need to eat something before you fall asleep."

Sirius laughed softly and spoke,

"Why don't you order something, Remus? Harry, what would you like to eat?"

Harry just shook his head. He had no real appetite but he couldn't worry Sirius and Remus any more than he already had,

"Anything is fine."

Harry rested his head back against Sirius's chest and listened to Sirius and Remus playfully banter about what they were going to order. He had made the right choice by coming here. He had a feeling he would have gone insane if he had been on his own.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	100. Chapter 100

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 ** _"100 Chapters! Thank you to all my readers that have stuck to this story till now and have been with me through all the highs and low. You guys are awesome. I hope that you'll stick to this story till the end. Thank you again for all your love and support. You guys are awesome!"_**

Remus rubbed his back as he stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom and watched as Harry screamed and cried in his sleep. His frail body writhing underneath the covers, his white knuckled grip on the sheets. He wanted to rush forwards and wake him up but Remus held him in place and continued to comfort him silently. What had happened to Harry? What had that bastard done to him? He was tempted to take his shirt off and check him for more bruises and injuries but Remus had once again intervened. It felt like hours before Harry began to quiet down and his body grew still. Remus pushed him out of the room and whispered softly,

"Go wait in the bedroom."

He was about to protest but the seriousness in Remus's eyes made him comply. He paced the bedroom restlessly and waited for Remus to return. When Remus walked back into the bedroom, he rushed towards him. Remus sat him down on the edge of the bed and pulled out a phone from his pocket…Harry's phone…Remus turned on the screen and they were both relieved to see that it wasn't password protected. Remus went straight to the contacts. There were only a handful of numbers there. Sirius felt like his heart stopped beating in his chest as one particular contact caught his eye and he whispered,

"Lord V?"

He looked up and realized that Remus had his jaw clenched and his shoulders were stiff. Lord V…Of all the people in the world, Harry had the contact number of London's most dangerous criminal saved in his phone. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. How had Harry gotten involved with someone like that? His guts twisted into knots as he imagined all the illegal things Harry could have been lured into. Remus set the phone down on the side table and sighed,

"This complicates things, Sirius. Do you know what this entails?"

He could only nod his head and rub a hand over his face,

"If he was involved with Lord V then we have to assume that he's been involved in criminal activities."

Sirius shook his head,

"I know Harry. He wouldn't do anything illegal on purpose."

Remus patted him on the shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"You need to get him to talk. Maybe there is a reasonable explanation for all of this."

He rested his head on Remus's shoulder and closed his eyes,

"I care about him, Remus. He's like a son to me."

Remus stroked his hair and held him in an embrace,

"He's going to be fine."

The ringing phone broke the silence in the room and before Remus could, he grabbed the phone and checked the caller ID. It was Tom Riddle…

"That Riddle bastard is bound to have some answers."

Remus tried to snatch the phone back and spoke,

"Sirius, don't."

But he had already taken the call and held the phone to his ear. A soft relieved voice spoke,

"Harry, talk to me. How are you? Where are you?"

His grip tightened on the phone and he growled,

"What did you do to him?"

The voice instantly grew serious and sharp,

"Who is this?"

Remus was still trying to yank the phone away from his grasp and managed to succeed. He closed the bedroom door and then put the phone on speaker,

"This is Remus Lupin and the gentleman that picked up the call is Sirius Black."

The voice that filtered through the speakers sounded anxious and a little strained,

"Where is Harry? How is he?"

He was about to shout something when Remus clamped a hand down on his mouth and spoke in a relatively calm voice,

"Harry is safe with us. He's resti…"

He managed to pry away Remus's hand and spat out,

"He is not resting. He was screaming and shouting in his sleep a few minutes ago. What did you do to him? He's been crying ever since he got here…"

Remus managed to clamp a hand on his mouth again. Riddle's voice was possessive and full of concern when he spoke,

"Give me your address NOW!"

Sirius pushed away Remus's hand and laughed darkly,

"You'll have to go over my dead body if you ever wish to touch him again."

Riddle's voice was unnaturally cold when he spoke,

"Gladly."

The call ended. Remus put the phone back and leaned against the headboard,

"With his resources, he'll find the address in no time."

He closed his eyes and let his head fall in Remus's lap,

"I'm going to beat that bastard to a pulp if he ever comes here and tries to touch Harry."

Remus smoothed his hair and sighed,

"No, you won't. He's not the one that hurt, Harry."

He looked up and saw the look in Remus's eyes that meant he was thinking hard,

"What makes you so sure?"

Remus closed his eyes and shook his head,

"Harry was adamant that Riddle hadn't hurt him. But that's not what makes me so sure. I believe the concern and anxiety in Riddle's voice was genuine although I will need to talk to him in person to ascertain how sincere he really is…and then there are those photographs…The ones in which Harry and Riddle are together. They're practically radiating joy. That kind of happiness can't be faked. I believe Riddle's relationship with Harry was anything but abusive."

He reached up and stroked Remus's chin,

"You said was…Do you think Riddle broke up with him because of the scandal? Harry said it was over before he burst into tears."

Remus shook his head,

"I'm not sure about that. If Riddle had broken up with him then why would he be calling him in the middle of the night? Moreover, if he had wanted to break up with him because of the scandal, he would have done it before Harry's mother passed away…when the scandal first surfaced. You saw them at the funeral, didn't you? Harry and Riddle were practically inseparable."

He pulled his head down and kissed his lips softly,

"I know this isn't your problem to deal with…"

Remus looked offended and pulled away from his lips,

"I thought we had established that your problems are my problems. Besides, I've grown to care about Harry as much as you do."

He pulled him back to his lips and kissed him hard and hummed with pleasure when Remus began to reciprocate.

An hour later, they were laying sprawled on the bed in a tangle of a limbs when the rumbling purr of an engine brought them to awareness. Remus was the first one on his feet and he was right behind him. They both knew who would call at their place at this ungodly hour. Soon enough a soft knock on the door made them share a glance and Remus spoke,

"Don't shout and don't overreact. Let me do the talking."

He closed his eyes and prayed for patience while they headed to get the door. As soon as they opened the door, Riddle burst in was about to shout out when Remus signalled him to be quiet. He stood back and assessed the man. He was unnaturally handsome in person and the pictures definitely didn't do him justice. His sharp features were shadowed with concern and his brown eyes were simmering with a mixture of rage and fear,

"Where is he?"

Remus led him to the guest bedroom and opened the door slightly to give him a glimpse of Harry's sleeping form. He watched as Riddle slumped against the door and the tension drained from his body. Maybe Riddle really did love Harry but he wasn't going to take any chances. For all he knew, he could have been the one who had put that bruise on Harry's cheek and was putting up an act now. Remus steered him to their bedroom and he followed behind them. Once they were all in the room, he closed the door and Remus spoke,

"You need to start talking. What happened to him? When was the last time you saw him?"

Riddle leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Was that a tear glimmering at the corner of his eye?

"I saw him this afternoon. We had an argument of sorts and I left because I wound up hurting him."

His control finally snapped with that statement and he lunged at him. Riddle, however, effortlessly dodged his attack by stepping aside and gripped him by the scruff of the neck,

"I do not have the time for this. The only reason I came here is because I want to take him away with me."

Remus stepped closer and spoke calmly,

"Let go of him."

As soon as Riddle relinquished his hold, he was attacking him again but once again, the bastard managed to best him and he found himself pinned face first to the wall,

"Your boyfriend is in no mood to behave."

Remus sighed and spoke,

"Sirius, this won't get us anywhere."

He couldn't imagine how Remus was so calm at this moment. Riddle had just confessed that he'd hurt Harry. He was going to murder him for that,

"Remus, how the hell can you be so calm right now? Haven't you seen what the bastard has done to Harry's face? You should be arresting him."

Riddle instantly released him and gasped,

"His face?"

He laughed and shoved him away,

"Don't act so bloody innoc…"

But before he could finish his sentence. Riddle was already rushing out of the room. Remus grabbed his forearm before he could exit the room and snapped out the order,

"Sit down. Both of you."

He had long learned that complying was the best option when Remus was angry so he sat down and after a glaring match, Riddle did too,

"The bruise was fresh. Riddle says that he had the argument with Harry in the afternoon and left so that means that he is not responsible for it."

He crossed his arms over his chest. Remus could say whatever he wanted, he didn't trust Riddle one bit,

"What was the argument about, Mr. Riddle? You mentioned that you hurt Harry and left. Would you care to explain that statement?"

Riddle looked impatient and his gaze was fixated on the door,

"I am not at liberty to say anything to you if Harry hasn't told you anything."

Remus's face reflected his annoyance clearly,

"You can at least answer the second question."

Riddle rose to his feet. Remorse and regret were clearly evident on his face and his voice was hollow when he spoke,

"I held him too tight and bruised his upper arms. I promised him I would never hurt him and I broke that promise. Leaving was the right thing to do."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke,

"This is extremely unhelpful."

Riddle nodded his head absentmindedly and was already making his way out of the bedroom towards the guest bedroom. He was about to follow him when Remus grabbed his shoulder,

"Harry needs him and it seems he needs Harry just as badly."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	101. Chapter 101

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

He settled down on the bed beside Harry's sleeping form and resisted the urge to touch him. One look at him told him that Harry was anything but peaceful. The tear tracks that had dried on his cheeks and the frown lines were more than visible on his face. The bruise on his cheek nearly caused his heart to stop beating. His hands still clutched the sheets loosely and his body was tense. The sight was like a knife in his gut. How could he have failed so horribly? How could he have failed Harry? He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

His imagination conjured up various images of Harry had he succeeded in his suicide attempts. He bit back a cry and opened his eyes. How had he not known? How long had Harry been nurturing suicidal tendencies? He had done everything in his power to protect Harry from everyone that had hurt him…that had intended to hurt him and yet Harry had been hurt every time and all his protections had proved futile. He, himself, was the greatest cause of Harry's anguish. He wished he had never met him. His mind flew back to that day…the day when he had first set his eyes on Harry...

 _He swept through the crowd at the Christmas ball, greeting the guests, smiling wherever necessary. He despised socializing and he would avoid it if he didn't need to keep up appearances. Tom Riddle was supposed to a young, charismatic Billionaire and he had to boast that image from time to time to make it all the more convincing. He was conversing with a member of the parliament when one of his employees stepped forward to greet him…John or something. He couldn't remember his name for the life of him and he wasn't bothered to,_

 _"Mr. Riddle, thank you so much for having us. We are truly honoured to be here."_

 _He forced himself to smile and spoke,_

 _"It is my pleasure."_

 _The employee beamed and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder,_

 _"This is my wife, Lily. She was absolutely excited to meet you."_

 _The woman smiled brightly and it sickened him. He never liked women and it was utter torture for him to be nice to them,_

 _"I am pleased to meet you, Miss Lily."_

 _He commended himself for sounding so polite and looked down at the bundle in her arms. The woman…Lily seemed to have followed his gaze and preened,_

 _"This is our son…Harry. We had to bring him with us since we couldn't find a babysitter"_

 _He absolutely resented children. They were annoying and irritating. Their wailing grated on his nerves and frayed his self-control like nothing else. But something about the bundle in the woman's arm called to him. It was oddly quiet and extremely peaceful. Was the child asleep? He must be if the little creature was so silent. He couldn't quite catch a glimpse so he inched closer and the woman noticing his interest offered the bundle to him…He hesitated. He was certain that the little monster would start crying as soon as he would take him in his arms. His curiosity won out though and he accepted the bundle and balanced him on his arms._

 _Expecting the child to be asleep, he finally looked at his face and was instantly blown away by the sight that greeted him. The child was awake and he had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Those wide startlingly beautiful, emerald green orbs glimmered with something akin to curiosity that seemed unnatural for a baby his age. A mess of raven black locks covered his little head and made him seem all the more endearing. He expected the child to cry. Children always cried when he had to pick them up at orphanages and he supposed it was due to their innate ability to detect darkness. It took him all his self-restraint not to drop them and storm off. He was amazed when the baby didn't cry and continued to stare up at him with pure wonder. He felt absolutely enthralled by the little thing. There was nothing in the world that fascinated him but…this…this little thing had managed to catch his fancy at first sight. There was certainly something special about him. And it was that something that compelled him to lean down and press a kiss to his forehead. The baby burst into delighted giggles and the sound softened the room, made the fires burn warmer and the lights seem brighter. It was vibrant and heart-warming as it moved around the people in its chaotic way. It came in fits and bursts - loud to soft to nothing at all and back to loud again It was more delicate than wind-chimes and just as chaotic, just as melodic. It was as if there was an invisible feather at the little boy's nape brushing softly; he squirmed and raised his shoulders to hide the little neck he had._

 _The sound did something to him…something unexplainable…something truly wonderful…It brought life and fire back to his dark, blackened soul. The little thing…Harry…His name was Harry. His giggles awoke the pure side of him, the best side. It revived facets of him that he hadn't known existed. Harry brought him pure serenity. It was like being let into the warmth after a lifetime of winter. He could never wish to go back to even a day before that and he was certain that he would be just content to hold him for the rest of eternity. The baby stopped giggling but an innocent, angelic smile remained on his soft features and his eyes sparkled with curiosity. That smile alone burnished his ugly soul into a beauty it could never have achieved on its own and forced his lips to curve up in a smile…a real, genuine smile…He couldn't remember the last time he had truly smiled. Maybe because he had never smiled._

 _He was forced back to reality as the woman cooed and extended her arms to take Harry back,_

 _"He has taken to you so quickly."_

 _A surge of possessive rage rushed through his blood and for a moment he had no intentions of giving Harry back to her but logic quickly took over and he reluctantly slid Harry back into her arms. It seemed Harry took every feeling he had instilled in him with him. The hall felt colder again, the lights seemed dull…everything was so colourless, so utterly lifeless. He forced himself to smile at the woman and spoke,_

 _"He is adorable."_

 _The woman giggled at the praise and the sound was like nails on a chalkboard for him. He forced his hands into his pockets and balled them into fists. He regarded the couple and compared them to Harry. They were nothing special. The woman had green eyes but they were nowhere as beautiful as Harry's. The man…James…Yes…That was his name…Harry had inherited his black hair and some of his features. But Harry's raven black locks were utterly captivating whereas James's hair were an utter disaster. He failed to understand how ordinary people like them had had a son like Harry._

 _The member of the parliament started conversing with him again and he watched as the couple disappeared into the crowd. The next few days, he could think of nothing else but Harry. It was as if the little child had bewitched his very soul. He craved to feel that wholeness again. But his own behavior confused him. It revolted him that he found himself absolutely smitten by a child. It had to be a fluke._

 _In order to purge himself of his fascination, he had visited every orphanage in London, held almost every child but not even a single one of them had instilled in him what Harry had. Not a single one of them had managed to capture and hold his attention like Harry had. They all felt disgusting and irritating. It grew fairly apparent that Harry was something special and utterly irreplaceable._

He blinked and the memory ended. Tears streamed down his eyes and be bit down on his knuckles as he stared at Harry. How could he have hurt him so bad? How could he have ruined him like he had? If he had known that Harry had been fostering suicidal tendencies then he would never have revealed what he had tonight. It was too late now. This time he couldn't even erase Harry's memories. He took Harry's hand in his gently, leaned over him and brushed his lips against his forehead,

"You are the greatest treasure of my life… the one… the only one. I will give up anything in the world for you, I will do anything to keep you safe. I have failed you but I will not fail you again."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	102. Chapter 102

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry steadily and gradually grew aware of the very familiar soft lips on his forehead and the warm fingers entwined with his. This was a dream. It had to be a dream. Tom couldn't possibly find him here even if he had wanted to. He kept his eyes closed and savoured the sensation. Even though he was fearful because he knew he would lose Tom all over again as soon as he would open his eyes. His heart cried out and his emotions swirled faster than child's spinning top when he imagined what would happen as soon as this dream would end. To feel Tom and only see an empty room, to reach out and only feel the cool air, it shattered his heart all over again. Tears streamed down his temples and warm fingers wiped them away,

"Will you haunt me for the rest of my life, Tom?"

A chaste kiss was pressed to his lips and Harry's tears flowed faster. Longing burned his insides and he wanted to die. Dying was the only thing that could take away his pain,

"Harry, Love, stop crying…Please stop crying. Your tears burn me worse than acid. They are the wickedest of all torments."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he found Tom's soft, brown, tear filled eyes inches away from his. He scrambled up into a sitting position and regarded Tom suspiciously. Had he finally lost his mind? That wouldn't be so surprising considering everything he had discovered last night…about Lord V…about himself…

"You're here…Really here…"

Tom lowered his gaze and his handsome features displayed his pain perfectly. Tears slid down his cheeks and Harry lept forward and wiped them away quickly. Tom looked up and rested his hand atop Harry's,

"I can't live without you, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes. This was wrong. He couldn't encourage Tom. He couldn't encourage this. Tom loved the Harry he knew. Tom loved the Harry he'd been before last night. He was different now. Somehow everything he had learned last night changed things. Could he tell Tom all that? No...he couldn't but he couldn't let this continue either. Tom was on a self-destructive path and he would not have any part in it. He pulled his hand away from underneath Tom's,

"You have to live without me. You should have told me about the scandal. You should have told me how much being with me damaged your reputation."

Before Harry could blink, Tom had him pinned down on the bed and was straddling him,

"Do you think I care about what the people think? Do you think I care about other people's opinions? I love you…I want you…I need you…That is all that matters to me. Why won't you understand this, Harry?"

Harry relaxed under the familiar weight of Tom's body without wanting to,

"I care, Tom. I care about everything you've worked so hard to achieve…I care about everything you've spent your life to attain. If you lose it all because of me then you'll resent me…you'll hate me and I'm terrified of that."

Tom brushed away the leftover tears away,

"I can never resent you…Never…"

Harry closed his eyes and turned his head away,

"No, Tom. You will…I know you will. I know my worth…Whatever you feel for me now is going to fade with time. I won't be enough for you…I can't be…"

Tom cupped his cheeks and made him face him. Harry hissed out as Tom's fingers brushed his bruise. He opened his eyes and met Tom's intense gaze that was fixed on the bruise on his cheek and burning with rage and honesty,

"You are mine, Harry. You've always been mine and you will always remain to be mine. Trust me…Just trust me when I say that what I feel for you will never fade away."

Tom pressed his lips to his mouth and his lips parted in a gasp before pushing back in reciprocation. Tom moved his hand to grasp his and brought the other hand up to grasp the tender skin on the side of his neck. Tom flicked his tongue against Harry's lips, and like magic, they parted, letting him in. In that moment, he forgot everything…all the pain…all the reasons why this shouldn't happen. Tom caressed the skin of his cheek under his ear and started an exploration of all the workings of his mouth with his tongue. He licked against the back of his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Harry closed his eyes and savoured the movement of Tom's tongue dancing against his.

Tom pulled his mouth free so they could take a much-needed breath. In that moment, he saw the fire in Tom's eyes…the need…the never-ending want…the desperation and he believed him. He believed Tom and he trusted him with his life…trusted that Tom would never leave him…would never abandon him.

He launched himself back at Tom, bridging the divide. Tom unlaced his fingers from his and held him against his mouth with one hand on either side of his face. Tom kissed him back with a sense of urgency...as if he was afraid he would lose him if he let him go again.

Tom opened his mouth wider, pushing his teeth against his so he could explore his mouth with the most thorough determination Harry had ever experienced. Harry willingly allowed the exploration, kissing him back with as much gratitude as he could muster. With a knee resting on each side of Harry's thighs, Tom bit Harry's lower lip playfully. Harry tore their mouths apart, sucking in a deep breath, he moaned,

"Tom"

Tom used his hands to turn Harry's face toward the ceiling so he could pepper kisses along his throat and jawline. As he pressed a kiss to his Adam's apple, Harry's entire body trembled with a sigh. Tom stopped his kisses and dropped his head to Harry's shoulder, his body heaving as he tried to catch his breath,

"Come home with me, please, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to contain the torrent of emotion running rampant in his chest. This was what he wanted…what he needed and this was what Tom wanted and needed as well. There was no point in tormenting them both…But…Lord V…his past…What if it came back to haunt him? What if it ruined Tom's life? Could he really be this selfish? Maybe he needed to be a little selfish to be happy. He would worry about the consequences if they ever surfaced. He was strong enough to endure anything and he hoped his bond with Tom was strong enough to withstand any storm. But…that wouldn't be fair to Tom. Keeping Tom in the dark was not an option he could pursue. Telling Tom the truth was the right thing to do at this point. Finalizing his decision, Harry used his head to nudge Tom off his shoulder and whispered,

"We need to talk."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	103. Chapter 103

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry sat between Tom's legs, his back pressed against Tom's chest, his head resting on his shoulder and Tom's arms wrapped around him. He felt so warm…so secure...He was relieved that he couldn't see Tom's face and Tom couldn't see his. Tom pressed a kiss to his hair, silently encouraging him to speak. Harry drew in a deep breath and spoke,

"You already know that I signed a contract with Lord V in exchange for the money for my mom's surgery."

Tom's arms tightened around him and Harry continued,

"Do you remember, when I was at the hospital in Edinburgh, I told you I had a guardian angel. I told you about Crouch and Greyback…the way they were murdered…Do you remember what you said to me?"

Tom pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek and murmured weakly against his skin,

"I do."

Harry closed his eyes as he fought back tears,

"You were right…you were so right…"

A broken sob managed to escape his lips and Tom held him tighter and whispered soft endearments and encouragements in his ear,

"Lord V…he…he…he murdered them…"

Tom turned him around and Harry instantly curled up against him and buried his face in his chest. Lord V had been playing with him all his life and he had been none the wiser. He wondered how much of his life had been orchestrated and manipulated by Lord V? How hadn't he known? Lord V had been stalking him…watching him…manipulating him and he had remained clueless. But more than that, he was bothered by the debt. It was heavy. That was the only way he could define the debt he owed Lord V and now he had to carry it around even though he didn't want to. It would always remain over him, casting its shadow on his life. It pinned him down, crushed his ribs, made it hard for him to breathe. He screamed and screamed until his throat felt raw. It felt like he was falling apart at the seams and Tom's arms were the only thing keeping him together. Harry struggled to keep breathing when his entire body seemed to sag with exhaustion and numbed agony.

Someone was shouting but Harry couldn't bring himself to be bothered by it. He curled tighter against Tom's body, fisting his shirt front, wishing nothing more than to disappear inside that secure warmth, the only thing that felt real at the moment,

"Harry, are you alright? If this man hurt you then just tell us…"

Sirius…Remus… He had to get himself together. He couldn't say anything in front of them. Harry begrudgingly parted with Tom's warmth and turned around to face Sirius, who had his sleeves rolled up and looked ready for a fight,

"I'm fine…"

Sirius relaxed a bit and Remus spoke softly,

"Harry, you have to talk. That bruise on your cheek can't be ignored."

Harry looked around at Tom whose brown eyes were brimming with tears and he looked absolutely grief stricken. Harry felt responsible and the guilt settled heavily in his stomach and overpowered everything else. He wiped them away and spoke softly,

"Give me a minute."

Tom held his hand and kissed his fingers one by one,

"We'll be waiting in the living room."

When they were gone, Harry cupped Tom's face and spoke,

"You can't tell them about the murders…Please, Tom..."

Tom pressed a kiss to his lips softly and murmured against his lips,

"I could leave if you want, Love. I just came here because I needed to know that you were fine."

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and leaned into the kiss,

"No, don't leave, Tom…please don't leave. I'll fall apart if you do…I love you."

Tom smiled softly and Harry felt everything inside him relax as those beautiful brown eyes lit up with relief and affection,

"Well that settles it then. I'm not going anywhere until you want me to. I love you too, Harry…I love you so much."

Tom was just about to deepen the kiss when Harry pulled back,

"Not now, Tom. I have a feeling we won't be able to stop if we start now. Sirius and Remus are waiting for us."

Tom groaned out his protest as Harry rose to his feet. Tom stood up as well and his eyes reflected his longing and desire perfectly. That look in Tom's eyes was enough to kill all his doubts. Tom would never leave him…Tom wouldn't leave him no matter what.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	104. Chapter 104

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

He noticed the hesitation and nervousness that Harry was exuding and took his hand in his. Harry looked at him and his emerald green eyes shone with tears. That bruise on his cheek made him want to chop his hands off. What had come over him to hurt Harry like that?

"I'm here for you, Love."

Harry drew in a deep breath and walked out of the room towards the living room where Lupin and Black were waiting. Something about Lupin rubbed him the wrong way. He had read his file before coming here. He was a detective with the Scotland Yard and had apprehended several lowly criminals involved in homicide and drugs. But that wasn't what bothered him. Lupin somehow cared about Harry and he had a feeling he was treading on very thin ice here because one mistake was all that it would take for Lupin to get suspicious. So far, he had been playing his part well. He was all about exploiting people's weaknesses. For some people it was their family, their parents, their wife, their children. According to his file, Lupin was single. He had no parents nor any close relatives but he could tell just by the way Lupin and Black were standing close to each other that they were in a relationship so if ever he needed to exploit Lupin or threaten him, he need only take Black.

Lupin drew closer to Harry and rested a hand on his shoulder,

"Harry, are you feeling alright?"

Harry nodded silently and Lupin smiled warmly,

"Sit down. Do you want me to get you a drink?"

Harry shook his head but he knew that Harry needed one. He squeezed Harry's hand in his gently and sat him down on the couch,

"He'll take a gin and tonic."

Black considered him suspiciously before stalking off to the kitchen. He didn't like Black either but he had been looking out for Harry and cared about him and he admired him for that. Harry tugged on his hand gently, urging him to sit down so he sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Instantly, Harry leaned into his touch and Lupin took out his phone and held it out to him,

"You were sleeping and Mr. Riddle called you so we had to take it."

Harry took it but he didn't miss the way his hand trembled and it seemed neither had Lupin,

"You have some very unusual contacts in your phone, Harry. If you consider us your family then you have to tell us what's going on."

Harry put the phone on the couch beside him and he didn't miss the way his grip grew impossibly tight on his hand. He pulled Harry closer and pressed a kiss to his temple,

"Relax, Harry. It's going to be fine."

Harry drew in a deep breath and was about to speak when Black re-entered the room holding a tray with four glasses on it. After distributing them, he settled down on the opposite couch and pulled Lupin down with him. He nudged Harry and Harry took a sip from his drink before looking up and regarding Black and Lupin,

"I do consider you my family. In fact, you guys are all I've got left after mom…"

Harry's voice broke and he only held him tighter to offer him encouragement and comfort,

"Sirius, you know how desperately I needed the money for my mom's surgery and after Tom fired me…"

The glass dropped from Black's hand and crashed on the carpet as he jumped to his feet,

"He what?"

He heard Harry curse under his breath and decided that he would have to speak,

"Yes, I fired him. But it was a misunderstanding and I came to realize my mistake very soon."

Sirius stalked closer to them and grabbed him by the lapels of his coat. He pulled away his arm from Harry's shoulder as Black pulled him to his feet. He wasn't really intimidated. In fact, he was certain he could knock Black out with a single blow to the head,

"Did you do it because of those photographs and that confession?"

That puzzled him. How did Black know about those things? Had Harry told him? Harry was on his feet and pulling Black away from him but Black shouted,

"THEY WERE ALL A PACK OF LIES BY PHOENIX PHARMACEUTICALS…HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE THAT?"

He shoved Black away as he contemplated how he knew all that,

"As I said it was a misunderstanding and I have regretted that day ever since."

Harry came to stand between them just as Black raised his fist to hit him,

"Sirius, no…"

Black's expression softened and he rested his hands on his shoulders,

"Harry, he deserves a good beating for what he did to you."

Harry's entire being was trembling and he saw the way Black grew concerned…He glared at Black over Harry's shoulder and spoke

"Shut up and sit down, Black."

He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him down on the couch again. Black looked like he wanted to say something so he spoke first,

"It's already so difficult for Harry and you're just making it tougher for him. You can beat me up all you want when Harry is done talking."

Harry fisted his shirt and held onto him tighter as he spoke,

"He hasn't done anything. You can't beat him up, Sirius."

He rubbed Harry's back and Lupin spoke,

"Sirius, please…Mr. Riddle is right. You need to calm down and listen."

Black grumbled something and sat down on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. Harry had stopped trembling and he spoke,

"After Tom fired me, I got a call from the hospital and they told me that my mom needed the surgery as soon as possible to survive. I needed the money and I didn't know where to get it. Circumstances led me to Lord V and long story short…I…umm…."

Harry paused and he squeezed his shoulder to encourage him,

"I sold myself to him in exchange for the money."

Black's jaw dropped open and he looked dumbfounded while Lupin leaned back on the couch and intertwined his fingers. Harry's head dropped and he could see the way his cheeks reddened with humiliation. He looked at Black and Lupin,

"I think you need some time to digest that. Could you give us a minute alone?"

Lupin nodded and pulled Black to his feet before dragging him into the bedroom. When they were gone, he rested his finger under his chin, tipped his head back and made him face him,

"Look at me, Love."

Harry met his gaze and the pain in Harry's eyes made him want to kill himself because he was the reason for it. He was the reason for everything that Harry was going through,

"What did I tell you that night at the charity ball?"

Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead against his and he saw a small smile tug at his lips. That little curve of those lips was enough to instantly brighten up his world again,

"That you would have me kidnapped."

He couldn't help but smile at that and brushed his fingers through Harry's soft raven black locks,

"Before that, Love."

Harry blushed and shook his head and for him it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He pulled away and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips,

"Do you think I care about who you belong to, Harry? I was a fool to let you go but I had you first and you were always meant to be mine. You are meant to be mine, Harry. I love you."

He cupped Harry's cheek and held his gaze that was filled with wonder and so much love and repeated what he had said on the night Harry had told him…told Tom… about the scars on his back in that dingy room in the basement of that club,

"I love you, Harry…you don't seem to understand what that means…It means that I will want you for the rest of my life regardless of anything…that includes your past. I want to erase that monster from your mind and I will. Mark my words, Harry. You are mine and I will not allow anyone or anything to hurt you ever again even if it is just a memory."

Harry hugged him tight and buried his face in his chest,

"You'll protect me from my memories?"

He could only nod and say,

"I promise I will."

Harry only hugged him tighter,

"You won't leave me when you hear them?"

Harry's insecurity shattered his heart. After all this time, Harry still thought that he would leave him at the drop of a hat. This was his failure…he had failed to assure him of his love and he planned to remedy that,

"I will never leave you, Harry. Trust me."

Harry nodded against his chest and he rested his hand on the back of his head,

"I need to get this weight off my chest, Tom…I feel like it'll suffocate me if I bear it alone."

He gently stroked Harry's hair and spoke softly,

"You're not alone, Harry. I'm here with you. I'll always stay with you."

Harry pulled away and he brushed away the tears from his cheek, taking extra care not to touch the bruise. Lupin and Black returned to the room and inhabited the couch again. Black still looked like he was in shock so Lupin spoke,

"Harry, what did Lord V ask you to do for him?"

Harry looked better, stronger, more self-assured and he couldn't help but be in awe of how resilient his Harry was. He leaned back and watched as Harry held Lupin's gaze and answered the question,

"He didn't really ask me to do anything. I stayed at a place he'd gotten for me. He gave me a credit card to buy myself clothes and anything else I wanted. His drivers used to take me wherever I wanted to go. I was allowed to visit my mom once every month. The last time I saw her was when she was discharged from the hospital. I took her to Hyde Park, we had lunch there. She seemed so lively then and I was…I was satisfied with the decision I'd made."

Lupin leaned forward and took Harry's hand,

"Did he force you to do anything you didn't want to do. Did he abuse you sexually?"

Harry shook his head resolutely and spoke,

"He only spent one night with me and we didn't have any sex."

He watched as Lupin squeezed his hand,

"Did he abuse you verbally, physically?"

Harry shook his head,

"No, he didn't."

Lupin released his hand and patted Harry on the cheek,

"We care about you, Harry. We will not judge you for anything you did for Lord V. You can tell us anything."

Harry nodded and Lupin withdrew his hand and leaned back on the couch,

"Did he ask you to do anything illegal?"

Harry shook his head and spoke,

"I'm telling you, I barely ever saw him or talked to him. He usually called me and when he wanted to see me, the drivers used to take me to him."

Lupin tapped his chin with his finger and asked,

"Did you see him without the mask?"

Harry shook his head once again and spoke,

"I didn't."

Lupin tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling,

"You said he spent one night with you. Didn't you see him then?"

Harry's cheeks flushed as he murmured,

"He had me bound and blindfolded."

Lupin straightened up and Black spoke in a low hoarse voice,

"He did what?

Harry ducked his head and spoke a bit louder,

"He tied my hands behind my back and put a black silk blindfold over my eyes."

Black looked aghast as Lupin asked,

"Did he do that to you every time he wanted to see you?"

Harry leaned back on the couch and spoke,

"Not every time. He only did that when he had to take off his mask and gloves around me."

Lupin nodded and then asked,

"How did you meet Mr. Riddle again?"

A smile crept back on Harry's lips and he watched with utter fascination as warmth and love lit up his emerald green eyes,

"Sirius told you all about how Phoenix Pharmaceuticals wanted to use me, right?"

Lupin nodded and Harry spoke,

"I wanted to apologize to him for everything that happened so I asked Lord V to permit me to visit him. He allowed it and I went to Death Eater Pharmaceuticals to apologize to him…"

Harry's cheeks flushed a shade of deep crimson and he couldn't resist the urge to pull him close. He was so utterly beautiful and all his. Lupin smiled softly,

"You fell in love."

Harry leaned into the embrace and nodded his head silently,

"Did Lord V know about this?"

Harry took his hand and intertwined their fingers as he spoke,

"He didn't know. I thought about it a lot and eventually I came to the conclusion that I couldn't pursue a relationship with Tom. It would be too dangerous and I was sure Lord V would hurt Tom if he ever found out so I put an end to it and decided to never see Tom again after that day."

Lupin's smile didn't waver,

"But you did meet him again."

Harry unconsciously pressed a kiss to his cheek and the feeling of those wonderfully soft lips against his skin was pure heaven,

"Yes, I met him again when I was representing Lord V at a charity ball."

Lupin laughed softly and spoke,

"Is that when you decided that you wanted to pursue a relationship with him?"

Harry nodded his head and he tightened his arms around him,

"We called each other, texted…Lord V didn't know about any of it. Then I signed that modelling contract and we got a chance to see other again. He was there at my first shoot and then he was there with me in Edinburgh."

Lupin nodded and leaned back on the couch,

"And then the scandal surfaced and your mother passed away so of course you had to return."

Harry remained silent on that and Lupin continued,

"Mr. Riddle said that he had an argument with you this afternoon."

Harry straightened up,

"It wasn't an argument."

Lupin raised an eyebrow,

"He admitted that he hurt you."

Harry sighed and looked at him,

"You didn't mean to hurt me, Tom."

He looked at Lupin and spoke,

"He didn't mean to hurt me. I told him that I had decided to return to Lord V and he was trying to convince me to run away from here. He just grabbed me a little too tight. That was it."

Lupin rose to his feet,

"So, you came here straight after visiting Lord V then?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded,

"He asked me about Tom and I told him I loved him."

He leaned back on the couch and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry had conveniently left out a lot of important details and he was outrageously glad about that. He was sure Lupin would have used every little detail to get closer to Lord V. Another thing he noticed was that Lupin and Black didn't seem to know that Harry had been abused as a child and that puzzled him. Why hadn't Harry told them if he considered them close?

"Did he hit you because of that?"

Harry lifted his chin and said,

"Yes. But he instantly regretted it and burned the contract so I'm no longer bound to him."

That was the first lie Harry had spoken all night and he was sure he would reiterate that lie to him as well. He had a feeling Harry would never open up about his suicide attempts. But he needed him to. He needed him to open up and tell him what had caused him to take such extreme measures. He vowed that he would make Harry tell him everything…everything he kept locked up deep inside… everything that tormented him. Lupin looked incredulous and spoke,

"He regretted hurting you and burned the contract?"

Harry nodded and Lupin murmured,

"How curious."

Black finally spoke,

"Harry, why didn't you tell me that you were going through so much?"

Harry rose to his feet and sat down beside him,

"I'm alright now, Sirius."

Black kissed his forehead and wrapped him up in an embrace,

"Harry, please, you have to know that you can count on me for anything. You never have to feel like you don't have a family. I'm your family. Remus is your family. We're always here for you."

Harry nodded and hugged Black tight,

"I know, Sirius… I know."

Black sighed,

"You don't know. If you had known you would have told me what was going on with you. We could have helped. Remus could have done something for you."

Harry smiled warmly and spoke,

"I'll hold on to that for the future."

Sirius laughed hoarsely and pressed another kiss to his temple,

"If that bastard ever bothers you then you come straight to us…you don't hesitate…you just come straight here and I'll deal with him."

Harry giggled and the sound warmed him to the core. His ears had been yearning to hear that sound. It was music to his ear…it was the most beautiful symphony and it soothed his soul and lit up his heart. It was like a burst of sunshine after a long stretch of winter. He couldn't recall the last time Harry had laughed like that. It had been days ago. Lupin laughed and patted Harry on the back,

"Sirius is right, we're here for you whenever you need us."

Harry rose to his feet and turned to him. A gorgeous smile was playing across his face and his eyes were sparkling…they only sparkled when Harry was truly happy,

"Can we get going, Tom?"

He was absolutely mesmerized by how exquisite Harry looked when he was happy. Harry laughed and took his hand before pulling him to his feet,

"Come on, Tom."

He shook out of his daze and grasped Harry's hand vowing never to let go of it again.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	105. Chapter 105

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry stared at the black Porsche and pursed his lips wondering if he was making the right decision. Tom opened the door for him and Harry grabbed his hand,

"Could you take me to the graveyard?"

Tom smiled warmly,

"Of course, Harry. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

Harry got in and Tom pressed a kiss to his forehead as he strapped in his seatbelt. He couldn't help but sigh at Tom's little gestures of adoration. He was doing the right thing. Tom closed the door and then got in. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine fired up with a loud rumbling purr and they were off. Harry leaned back in his seat and stared out the window as the buildings flashed by in a whirl. The roads were mostly empty as was to be expected at this hour. Darkness had not long surrendered to the light, yet he could see the thick grey clouds that were cast over the sky. It was tainted; no longer an abyss of black, nor did it appear blue. Instead it looked a metallic grey. He reckoned that it would rain soon. They didn't speak at all during the drive mostly because Harry wanted to save his words for when he was going to tell Tom all about what he had discovered about himself tonight. The memories played on the forefront of his mind and he shivered involuntarily. Tom rested a hand on his thigh and Harry focused on the warmth radiating from his palm to center himself,

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded shakily as he struggled to push the memories back underneath. Tom didn't pull his hand away from his thigh though and Harry appreciated it. He could practically feel the concern that Tom was radiating and spoke,

"I'm fine, Tom."

Tom shook his head,

"You're clearly not, Love."

Silence ensued once again until a few minutes later when the car came to a halt outside the familiar iron gate of the graveyard. Tom got out and opened the door for him. Harry tried to get up and then remembered the seatbelt. He saw the concern in Tom's eyes deepen impossibly as he bent over him and undid the seatbelt before taking his hand and pulling him out of the car. He reiterated,

"I'm fine."

Tom sighed and led him through the gates and over to where his mother's grave was situated, right next to his father's. He couldn't hold back his tears and slumped to his knees in between them. Tom stood behind him and rubbed his back to soothe him…Tom…this was all about Tom and the truth. He had chosen this place because he wanted his parents to know…he wanted Tom to know everything…everything that he hadn't known about himself,

"Tom, do you know why I brought you here?"

He felt Tom's lips brush against his temple and heard him speak,

"I have an inkling."

Harry drew in a deep breath and spoke,

"I love you, Tom."

He hoped those three words gave him the courage he needed to get through this…to bear the outcome… to survive if Tom decided to leave him after listening to it all,

"I love you too, Harry, and, I want you to know that I'm listening. You can tell me anything without hesitation."

Harry nodded as he steeled himself and spoke,

"I told you that Lord V murdered them…he murdered Greyback and Crouch…"

He felt Tom's fingers thread through his hair and heard him speak,

"Yes, you did."

Harry leaned back against Tom's legs and spoke,

"I was there…"

Tom's fingers halted and Harry heard the steadiness and cautiousness in his tone when he asked,

"What do you mean?"

He squeezed his eyes shut as the memories began playing again… blood, screams, Lord V…

"I was there when he murdered them…I witnessed it all…"

For a few minutes, there was only silence and Harry waited for Tom to tell him that he couldn't do this. He waited for Tom to walk away…Tom finally spoke, his voice hoarse,

"Tell me everything."

Harry folded his hands in his lap and spoke,

"I remember when he murdered Mr. Crouch. It was like an interrogation room and I watched it all happen from the other side of the glass. I watched as Lord V killed him. I watched him move the blade over his throat. I watched him bleed. I remember his screams and I remember my own… I wanted it to stop…But Lord V didn't stop and I remember growing still and silent. I remember the joy I felt when I watched the light leave his eyes…when I realized that he couldn't hurt me anymore…that I was free…Lord V erased that memory from my mind."

Harry stopped and realized that he was on his hands and knees, his head was bent with the tears streaming down his eyes and getting absorbed by the ground. Tom didn't speak but Harry knew he was still here…waiting for him to talk,

"I was there when Greyback was murdered too…I heard his screams, heard him confess all his crimes, heard him beg for mercy. It was the same place and I was on the other side of the glass again but this time Lord V was standing beside me as he showed me Greyback's body bleeding out on the white tiled floor. I didn't even consider saving him because I was too worried about knowing who Lord V was…trying to remember where I had met him before…He left me there to kill Greyback and I didn't stop him. As I sat on that floor, I recall listening to Greyback's final screams and inwardly cheering. I was happy that he was dying. Once again, Lord V had my memories erased and life went on…Last night, he had me come to that same place…that interrogation room…the place where he had murdered them and it all came back to me as he showed me who his latest victims were going to be…It was those men. The three men that had attacked me in Edinburgh."

He paused once again and drew in a deep breath,

"I don't know if he killed them or not. I'm sure he did though. But I left. I have no idea about how much of my life he manipulated…I…I feel so wrong…so corrupted…so immoral…I'm every bit of the monster he is."

The silence was nerve shattering as Harry leant on that grass between his parent's graves and waited for Tom to pass his verdict. He heard the grass crunch as Tom moved…towards him or away from him…he had no idea…but the sound made his heart stop beating. It twisted his guts and squeezed the air from his lungs…He would die, right here and now if Tom walked away from him. He couldn't bear to think about a life without Tom's warmth…his love…he just couldn't.

And then like magic, everything righted itself…everything became picture perfect as Tom wrapped his arms around him, turned him around and swept him away in a deep, passionate kiss. He moaned into Tom's mouth and Tom released his own low moan as he deepened the kiss further, possessing his mouth in a way that exuded pent up passion and absolute desperation. For all that passion and desperation, however, he kept a slowness about the movements that made them all the more intimate. Tom kissed him until they were both breathless, and even then, he only pulled back for a couple breaths before continuing. His hands rested at his neck and waist and he pulled Harry closer to himself before parting once more,

"I love you. I always have. I always will. I promise I will never leave you alone or let you go."

Harry buried his face in the crook of Tom's neck and whispered,

"Take me home then, Tom. I'm all yours."

* * *

He stared at the two graves and listened to Harry speak as he recalled exactly why he had put James in that grave and stolen Harry's father from him. He had started trusting James a little too much because of his connection to Harry. He had promoted him to the post of CFO only because he wanted Harry to be happy. Showering Harry with gifts was something he longed to do but couldn't so he made sure James earned enough to do it for him. Harry deserved to be treated like the little prince he was. He was special and nothing in the world could ever amount to what he had come to mean to him.

But promoting James and trusting him had been an almost deadly mistake because with that post James had gained access to all his financial records and in a span of two years he had begun to uncover all the hidden links to all his assets that he owned under the guise of Lord V. It had pure luck that he had discovered James intentions before he could do any serious damage and eliminated him. He still remembered those final moments when he had stood by as one of his men had been strapping him up to the car seat...

"I have a son…please, have mercy…"

Harry…The thought of making him an orphan and instigating sadness upon him had caused his hands to tremble and his determination to waver for a moment but he had convinced himself that Harry would be fine. He would still have his mother. He was just a child and it wouldn't be difficult to take care of him and keep him happy from the sidelines. He had been horribly wrong on that account.

He had murdered James by having a truck smash into his car so that it looked like a car accident. That was the extent of his mercy because if he hadn't been thinking about Harry, he would have slit James's throat. His gaze landed on a spot a few feet away. The spot where he'd finally held Harry for the second time at James's funeral. Ever since, he'd realized that Harry was special, he had kept a close eye on him and watched him grow from the sidelines, he'd heard his first words, watched him take his first steps, he'd shared all of Harry's little moments secretly. Watching Harry made him feel alive…it filled his otherwise dreary life with colours…colours so vivacious that he had never even imagined them before.

So, on that day when he'd finally held him for the second time, it had felt like he was holding the world in his arms…it had felt like he was holding his life. He'd been absolutely mesmerized by Harry's words…by his enthusiasm…his excitement…by his intelligent questions. And when Harry had asked him why medicines hadn't been able to eat his father's death away, he'd been rendered speechless and then he'd cried…Harry had cried and it had felt like the ground had slipped from underneath his feet. It had felt like all the colours had been drained from his world. Harry tears shook him up from the inside, worse than an earthquake, worse than any tornado, worse than any calamity or disaster. Harry's tears were pure sorrow and they smouldered his insides worse than acid. He couldn't bear the sight of them. He had held him to his chest, comforted him and vowed that he would never let him cry again. He had failed horribly at that because Harry's life had been nothing but miserable after that.

Harry's broken words forced him out of his thoughts. Every bit of the monster he was…He was a monster, wasn't he? He was a monster and so unworthy of Harry's love but he didn't care if he was unworthy…Harry was his…He couldn't be anyone else's. The thought of someone else with Harry was enough to drive him into a murderous fit and go on a killing spree. He stepped closer to Harry and before he knew it he was kissing him, claiming him, branding him as his and Harry's moans only egged him on.

"I love you. I always have. I always will. I promise I will never leave you alone or let you go."

And then Harry spoke the words he'd been waiting for an eternity to hear him speak and he finally felt complete,

"Take me home then, Tom. I'm all yours."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	106. Chapter 106

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He made his way up to the mansion and felt Harry trailing behind. When he came to stand at the main door he felt Harry's cheek rest on his spine and heard him murmur against his back,

"Thank you."

He turned around so he could wrap his arms around his Harry and kissed the top of his head,

"You don't need to thank me. I should thank you for thinking me worthy enough to share your secrets with me."

Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead against his,

"I can't thank you enough, Tom. For everything. It's more than the money and sharing your home with me. I feel, I don't know how to explain it. I feel like I can be myself around you. I feel light…I feel complete…I know that sounds stupid. I'm stupid."

Harry went quiet and tried to bury his head into his chest, but he pulled him free and arranged him so he could see his eyes.

Those amazing emerald green eyes and that mop of raven black hair that made his skin look purer and whiter than ice,

"You're not stupid. You're absolutely beautiful."

Harry sucked in a breath and he continued,

"I love that you shared all your secrets with me. I love that you feel complete with me. I feel the same way, Harry. I feel everything you feel."

He pressed his lips to Harry's forehead.

They stood there, unmoving except for their breathing. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder, inhaling his smell,

"Tom, I…"

Harry stopped, searching for the words, and he looked at him and waited,

"I haven't done this before. I've been alone."

 _Because of me._

"I haven't really dated anyone."

 _Because of me._

"I've never really opened up to anyone, until you. And now I don't want to be alone anymore. I feel like I'll die without you, Tom. I would have died tonight if you had left me."

 _Because of me._

 _Because of me._

The words rattled around in his mind. He didn't feel like he deserved the praise. He'd spent so long waiting for this moment and it didn't taste as sweet as he'd imagined it would. He had killed his father, made him an orphan and he was solely responsible for all the abuse…all the hurt in Harry's life. This relationship had an expiration time. Maybe he could tell him now…maybe if he told him everything now, it would be better…maybe Harry wouldn't leave him…wouldn't hate him. He had spent years thinking about getting Harry here. He could have had him kidnapped at any time. But he had refrained because he didn't want Harry here because he had to be. He wanted Harry here because he _wanted_ to be in his home, and arms, and bed. He opened his mouth to confess, but was stopped by Harry's warm lips pressing against his.

It was a delicate kiss. It tasted like trust and home and he forced his lies into the back of his mind and held Harry's face in his hands, returning the kiss with as much conviction as he could muster. Harry finally whispered into his open mouth,

"Tom, take me to bed."

He kissed Harry's forehead,

"Anything you want, Love. Anything you want."

Tom snatched Harry's mouth in another kiss, clacking their teeth together as he walked them blindly through the door and hallways, up the stairs, toward the bedroom. Tom picked Harry up, and pressed him into the wall beside the door, grinding his cock up against Harry's as he fumbled the door open. Once inside the bedroom, Harry obediently released his legs and slid down Tom's torso to stand at the foot of the bed. Tom wrapped his fingers around Harry's shoulders, dragging his fingers down Harry's arms to his hands. Harry pressed a kiss to Tom's shoulder.

"Let me be yours."

It was all he had ever fantasized about and so much more. Harry in his bedroom, Harry in his bed. Harry asking him to claim he. He pushed Harry backward onto the bed, he took off his shoes and socks, grasped the legs of his jeans, and tugged them off. Pressing one knee down into the bed, he took Harry's bare foot in his hand, brought it to his mouth, and kissed each of his toes, Harry protested but he ignored it and slid his tongue down and around Harry's delicate arch. Harry's entire body shuddered beneath him as he kissed a path to Harry's knee, sucking at the skin, only stopping when the bloom of a bruise started to form.

Harry thrust his hips into the air, his cock seeking out any sort of friction, only to be met with the weight of Tom's hand, pushing him back flat against the bed. He growled out,

"You're mine and I take care of what's mine, Love"

Tom rasped, nipping the bruised skin between his teeth. Harry nodded, removing his shirt before closing his eyes and fisting the sheets between his fingers.

Tom continued to kiss his way up Harry's body, dragging his nose up along the ridges of Harry's ribcage, inhaling every scent, before nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. He inhaled the smell of the soap and the slight tinge of aroused sweat there, before sliding his nose to the dip of Harry's clavicle, biting his teeth down gently against the bone. Harry breathed out,

"I like being with you here."

Harry's body tensed, as if he hadn't meant to let the words escape.

"I like you here. It's better. I can see you, and smell you, and kiss you anytime I like."

He pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot beneath Harry's ear before exhaling a breath against the tender flesh. Harry thrust himself up again, this time finding Tom's cock with his own. Harry thrust himself up again, eager for the contact, and he pulled back and chastised him quietly,

"Stop. Let me,"

He leaned back to unbutton his own shirt and pull it off. Harry's fingers reached forward, grasping for Tom's hips to pull him back down and he whimpered

"I want you so bad, Tom. I feel like I'll die if you're not inside of me soon,"

He recognized the truth of his feelings smouldering in Harry's beautiful eyes.

"I know, Love. But it's your first in our bed and I want it to be special."

He managed to kick his pants off, settling back in between Harry's spread legs. Harry moaned into Tom's neck, straining to nip at his ear

"Our bed?"

Tom pulled back slightly and confirmed,

"Our home…Our bed."

Harry pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Ours."

Harry's face softened and his eyes brightened.

"Tom."

Harry leaned into his touch, closing his eyes in a long blink before opening them again to reveal a emerald green so bright and clear, he was sure his body would crumble at the sheer perfection of it.

"Tom…"

Harry repeated, looking right into Tom's eyes,

"I'm yours, Tom…Mind, body and soul…I'm…"

He didn't have a chance to say any more, because Tom was on him then, teeth clashing together as they both fell back, their bodies tangled, onto the sheets. This was more than he deserved. This was what he needed. It was his gift. Harry was his gift after years of patience.

He pushed both of their bodies up the bed until he could reach into the drawer of his nightstand and dug out a bottle of lube. He pulled back from Harry only long enough to pop open the lid and slick himself, returning their mouths to each other.

He snaked his hand down to Harry's crease, teasing him with slippery fingers. He pushed one finger inside of Harry up to the knuckle with a smooth motion, eliciting a gasp. Tom dropped his head to Harry's shoulder.

"You are so tight, Love"

He could feel every muscle in Harry's hot channel constricting around his finger and he had to fight to push another one inside. Harry ground himself down onto Tom's hand, impaling himself on Tom's fingers.

"I want it so bad, Tom. Please. I want you. Please, Tom. Make me forget everything… Please, please, please."

Harry was mindless with his begging, thrashing his head from side to side on the pillow as he squeezed the base of his own cock to try and lessen the intensity of everything he was feeling. He whispered to him,

"Let me get you ready,"

He slid his fingers in and out in a slow and steady rhythm,

"I am ready. For you, I'm ready. Please, Tom."

Harry's eyes snapped open as Tom withdrew his hand and lined the head of his cock up to Harry's tight hole.

Tom took a steadying breath and pushed himself forward, breaching the first ring of muscle with less resistance than he expected. He slowed his momentum, and Harry let loose a long and low moan,

"I told you, Tom, I'm ready. Please. More. I'm yours…I'm yours…"

Harry arched his hips, trying to force Tom's cock inside of him. He forced the words out on a harsh breath.

"Say it again."

Harry moaned out,

"I'm yours…I'm all yours…"

Tom pushed until he was fully seated inside of Harry, relishing the feel of Harry's hips against the front of his thighs. He started to move inside of him, long and slow strokes designed so that he could enjoy the feeling of being held so intimately by this part of Harry's body. He increased the speed of his thrusts and Harry's moans turned to cries as he dug his fingers into Tom's back, accidentally breaking the skin as he raked them down his spine. He didn't mind. He'd wear any mark Harry gave him with pride.

He pulled out of Harry, unsure if he could last much longer. It was all too much for him. All his dreams come true, with Harry so ready and so willing. To hear him beg for it the way he did was more than he could have ever imagined.

"I want you to ride me, Harry. I want you to take what you want from me. That's how it should always be between us."

He kissed Harry, pulling him up and switching their positions and breathed out,

"I'll always give you anything you need."

Harry arranged himself over Tom's thighs, grasping Tom's cock firmly before sliding it back inside himself

"Tom…"

Harry moaned, lowering himself all the way down before rising back up, searching for a rhythm. He braced one hand behind him on Tom's thigh, and brought the other to his own aching cock, giving it one stroke to release the tension building inside of him. He swatted his hand away.

"I said _I'll_ always give you what you need."

He wrapped his fingers around Harry's shaft and started to jerk him in time with Harry's own thrusting.

He could feel his balls pull up tight as Harry moved over him in earnest now, comfortable with the intrusion of his cock. He started to stroke Harry quicker, twisting at the head and smearing Harry's pre-cum with his thumb,

"Oh, Tom. Please. I… Oh!"

Harry shouted, spurts of cum releasing from his cock, coating Tom's chest. Tom kept stroking him until Harry started to shudder with aftershocks, and he grasped him firmly by the waist and thrust up into him with a dedication and force that even surprised himself.

Harry's head lolled forward before he righted it, seeking his eyes. Harry was burning up, and he burned only for him. Harry scooped his cum off his chest and held his fingers tentatively over his mouth. He leaned his head up, sucking Harry's fingers into his mouth, relishing the flavour of Harry's release. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back down to the pillow.

"Tom. I need it."

Harry begged him in a lust-soaked haze, rubbing his cum-covered fingers across his own lips now. He thrust one last time into Harry, as deep inside as he could manage, shouting out a release that was so long overdue. He rutted into Harry as cum poured from his cock, filling him up. Harry moaned and leaned down to take Tom's lips in a satisfied kiss,

"I love you, Tom."

He returned the kiss and was absolutely spellbound as Harry's eyes sparkled with deep love and utter adoration,

"I love you too, Harry. Thank you for completing me."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	107. Chapter 107

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry woke slowly to the sound of ringing. He blinked as the sun poured in through the blinds in Tom's room. There was a pressure on his stomach, and he looked down to see Tom's arm thrown across his belly. The ringing stopped. He traced his fingers over the hair on Tom's forearm, eliciting a grumble from the other man, then a groan, as Tom pulled Harry's body closer. Tom rasped, voice hoarse with sleep as he kissed the back of Harry's neck,

"Go back to sleep, Love."

Harry shifted, aligning himself more evenly with Tom, until another barely restrained groan left Tom's lips. Harry rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling

"Tom…"

Tom nuzzled his way back against Harry's side and hummed,

"Yes, Love? Do you need something?"

A smile snuck across Harry's lips,

"Just you, Tom."

Tom pressed a kiss to his neck and murmured into his skin,

"I was always yours."

Harry turned slightly and kissed Tom on the forehead,

"I love you"

He kissed Tom's eyelids and then his mouth, licking along his lips, tasting him underneath the hint of sleep. Tom opened his eyes and kissed him back with a fierce hunger. Harry moaned into the kiss.

Tom was unexpected, and Harry was slightly overwhelmed with the way his heart tried to escape from his chest when Tom looked at him. He looked at him like he truly saw him. He saw right through his composed appearance and saw the abused and broken-down person inside.

Harry had never realized he wanted someone to look at him the way Tom did. He wanted to allow himself to enjoy this feeling of being wanted and desired as strongly as Tom desired him. He knew it wasn't safe or smart to let himself succumb to everything that was _Tom_. It felt too good to be true, and Harry knew that meant it was. Tom would tire of him. Why would he not? He was rich, famous, handsome, charming and greatly sought after. Tom climbed over him and straddled him,

"Harry, look at me."

Harry met his gaze and looked into Tom's soft brown eyes,

"You have that look on your face."

Harry couldn't help but frown in puzzlement and Tom cupped his cheek,

"That look you get when you think that you're not adequate…that look when you consider yourself unsubstantial, insufficient..."

Harry looked away from Tom's eyes. Tom knew him so well. It warmed him to the core that he knew all his looks…that he could what he was feeling…what he was thinking, just by looking at his face. Maybe Tom wouldn't grow weary of him after all,

"You mean the world to me, Love."

Tom kissed his lips and Harry closed his eyes and just savoured the slow and sensual kiss. The ringing of the phone interrupted their moment. Tom sighed against his lips and Harry spoke softly,

"I think you should take it. It could be important. It was ringing when I woke up."

Tom kissed his neck, grabbed the phone and ended the call before tossing it back. Harry opened his mouth to say something when Tom silenced him with his lips,

"Nothing and no one can be more important than you."

Harry turned his head as he blushed, offering up his neck and Tom jumped at the opportunity and trailed kisses down his neck. The phone started ringing again and Tom growled as he nipped at his clavicle. Harry moaned louder and breathed out,

"Take the call, Tom."

Tom rolled off him, grabbed the phone and walked to the window as he shrugged on a gown. Harry sat up straight and the covers slid down his body to pool in his lap. He didn't hear what Tom was saying but he saw the anger on his face, in his eyes and felt it radiate from his very being. He leaned back against the pillows as Tom snapped some orders into the phone, ended the call and turned back to him. He was smiling but Harry noticed that his eyes weren't alight with it. They were still smouldering with anger. Tom sat down on the edge of the mattress and spoke,

"I'm sorry about that."

Harry drew closer to Tom and cupped his chin,

"Is everything alright? You're angry…"

Tom took his hand and kissed his knuckles,

"Yes, everything is fine. Don't worry."

Harry leaned forward and kissed his cheek,

"You can tell me the truth. I can see the anger in your eyes."

Tom released his hand, rose to his feet and turned his back to him. Harry noticed that his shoulders were tense and debated whether he should get up and ask what had happened or just sit here and wait for Tom to tell him. Maybe Tom had minded the fact that he had asked him about his personal matters. In the end, he got up, pulled on his jeans and wrapped his arms around Tom's waist. Pressing a kiss to his nape, he spoke,

"I didn't mean to pry. You seem bothered by it and I just want to see you relaxed again. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything you want."

Tom didn't turn around and spoke in a low, hoarse voice,

"Go and take a shower, Harry. I'll have something to eat brought up for you."

Harry nodded his head and walked away after pressing another kiss to the back of his head. Tom looked seriously bothered and that troubled him. What had happened? Harry stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. For a moment, there was silence and then as Harry was about to take off his jeans to step into the shower stall, he heard something crash outside and he rushed to the door. He paused with his hand on his knob, trying to figure out what had happened to make Tom this angry. There was another loud crash and another…He stood plastered to the door as his heart thudded in his chest while Tom continued to demolish the bedroom. It went on for more than half an hour until silence fell.

He opened the door and stepped out to find that the bedroom really had been wrecked. The covers were on the floor along with shattered pieces of glass and wood. Trying to avoid the glass as best as he could, he made his way to Tom, who sat atop the bare mattress. Harry bit back a cry as a shard embedded in his foot and sat down beside Tom. Tom instantly pulled him closer to himself and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Harry ran a hand over Tom's back and spoke softly,

"I guess I brought my misfortune with me into your home and life."

Tom's fingers dug painfully in his back as he shouted,

"SHUT UP, HARRY! Just shut up. This is your home and I need you desperately in my life."

Harry kept his lips sealed shut and felt as Tom held him tighter and cradled him closer to himself. His foot throbbed with pain but it was nothing compared to what he felt for Tom. He felt concerned for him and he wished that he would just tell him what had happened. There was a knock on the door and Tom growled,

"I do not wish to be bothered. Go away, Peter."

Harry rubbed Tom's back and spoke,

"What's wrong, Tom? You have to tell me."

The knocking grew more insistent and Tom sighed,

"Come in, Peter."

The door opened and Peter rushed in,

"The phones are ringing downstairs, Sir, and reporters are swarming outside the property. May I call the authorities?"

Harry was about to pull away when Tom tightened his hold on him further and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"No. I shall deal with this myself."

Peter nodded but he remained standing there. Tom spoke in an irritated voice,

"What is it now?"

Peter kept his head bowed and spoke timidly,

"Shall I get the first aid kit?"

Tom kept his hold on him and glared at Peter,

"What the hell for? I am bloody fine."

Peter signalled to the floor and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. His foot must be bleeding. He felt Tom looked down and heard his sharp inhale and vehement curses,

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get the kit now!"

Tom pulled away from him and spoke,

"Why didn't you tell me you're hurt?"

Harry kept his eyes closed and felt Tom press a kiss to his forehead,

"I am sorry, Harry. I am so sorry."

Peter returned with the kit and Harry finally opened his eyes to see Tom snatch it from his hand and issue an order,

"Get this glass cleaned up."

Tom lifted his foot up gently and examined the wound. Harry winced when he saw the piece of glass still sticking out of his foot. It wasn't huge, but it hurt and his foot was oozing blood. He gritted his teeth when Tom pulled it out carefully. Tom's hands were gentle as he probed the bloody sole of his foot and examined the cut on his heel. Tom pushed him back on the bed and spoke softly,

"Lie down and elevate it. Keep pressure on it too.

Harry followed Tom's orders and propped his foot up on his opposite knee. Tom pressed a wad of tissue papers to his foot and spoke,

"It's just about stopped bleeding, but I think we need to give it a bit longer to clot before I dress it."

Harry nodded quietly and heard the telephones ringing downstairs. Peter had said, there were reporters outside. What the hell had happened? He watched as Tom started rifling through the first aid kit. First, he cleaned the cut carefully with antiseptic wipes that stung like hell. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from hissing, but he couldn't help flinching when Tom dabbed at it for a second time. Tom glanced up at him, one hand holding his foot firmly so that he couldn't jerk it away. His eyes were brimming with sadness,

"This is all my fault."

Harry shook his head,

"It's not. I should have been more careful."

Tom went back to cleaning the cut and carefully pulled his foot into his and pressed a kiss to the sole of his foot,

"I'm so sorry…"

Harry was about to speak when Peter stepped back into the room holding a vacuum cleaner and an array of cleaning supplies. Peter cleaned the room as Tom took his time selecting a dressing, and as he smoothed it onto Harry's foot, Harry flinched again,

"Just a little more, Love."

Harry nodded and watched as Tom dressed up the cut. When he was done, they stared at each other for a moment as Tom stroked his ankle and then Harry asked,

"Tell me what happened, please, Tom."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	108. Chapter 108

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

The need for revenge was like a rat gnawing at his soul, relentless, unceasing, it could only be stopped by the cold steel of a rat trap, a trap he would devise himself. His need for revenge was like an abscess on the skin of the soul that could only be cured by the cruel sharp steel point of revenge. Festering like a septic wound, and the only effective antibiotic is cold hard revenge. Savage. Spiteful. A dish best served cold. Unforgiving. He would bear a grudge until he died or took revenge, whichever came first. Settling old scores. Brutal. Callous. Satisfying. Empty. Pointless. Excessive. Mean spirited. It appealed to his twisted and dark sense of humour.

He pulled Harry up and cradled him close to his chest. Harry was the only reason he hadn't rushed off in a murderous rage. He was the only reason he had taken off his rage on the furniture instead of a person. He was the only thing anchoring him to sanity at his point. The only person capable enough of calming that irresistible urge to kill and to maim. The only person that made him capable of repressing his insatiable bloodlust. He pressed a kiss to Harry's unruly raven black locks. He hadn't showered...Of course he hadn't. Harry wasn't deaf or blind. He was highly perceptive and extremely sensitive to violence. He cursed at his own lack of self-control. He had rattled Harry on his very first day in his home by his blatant show of rage. He smoothed his hands over Harry's arms and kissed his temple. Harry moaned softly,

"Tom…tell me…"

Tom took his hands and kissed his wrists. Harry wasn't going to let this go. He had forgotten that Harry could be stubborn and persistent when he wanted to be,

"Two of my factories were burned down last night."

He felt the way Harry's body tensed against his. He sensed that he was about to pull away when he wrapped an arm around his waist, effectively trapping him against his chest. Harry's head fell against his shoulders and tears slid down his eyes. He began wiping them away but Harry spoke,

"NO!"

Harry's sudden change in attitude bothered him. Harry struggled against his hold and cried out,

"Let me go, Tom…This is all my fault…"

He held onto Harry but Harry continued to struggle against his grasp until he was forced to release him,

"This is not your fault."

Harry buried his face in his hands and screamed out. He lurched forward to grab him but Harry darted away from him and raised his hands,

"Don't…Don't, Tom…Please."

Terror ate away his insides and he couldn't understand what was going on with Harry. Was Harry really blaming his own misfortunes for what had happened? Harry rose to his feet and he saw all colour drain from his face, as he no doubt, put weight on his injured foot. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Harry, effectively tackling him to the bed,

"This is not your fault!"

Harry squirmed underneath him and tried to push him away. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head with one hand. It wasn't difficult to overpower Harry. He weighed almost next to nothing and his feeble attempts to get away were utterly endearing,

"Harry, talk to me."

Harry stopped struggling and squeezed his eyes shut as more tears slid down his temples,

"I can't even look you in the eye anymore…I should have known…"

He wiped away his tears quickly and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips,

"Are you not listening to me? I'm telling you that this is NOT your fault!"

Harry turned his head away and wept unceasingly. He looked so absolutely broken and it shattered his heart,

"You don't see it, Tom, because you don't want to see it."

He tightened his hold on Harry's wrist and whispered,

"What can't I see?"

Harry opened his eyes and his emerald green eyes were filled with so much pain,

"Lord V. I know he did it because…"

He clamped his other hand over Harry's mouth as his mind raced. Damn it! He should have known that Harry's mind would go there. He should have seen this coming. He removed his hand and pressed another kiss to Harry's lips. Harry didn't reciprocate and when he pulled away, Harry spoke in a hoarse voice,

"I have to leave…I have to go before he harms you…before he does something else to hurt you…"

He kept a tight hold on Harry's wrists and spoke,

"No, you are not going anywhere. Lord V did not do this. I suspect Albus Dumbledore has a hand in this matter."

Harry pleaded with his eyes but he was only wasting his energies. He was not going to allow Harry to leave…he couldn't let him go when he had just acquired him. Harry struggled against his hold again but he didn't relinquish his grasp on his wrists,

"Tom, please…Let me go..."

There were bound to be bruises on Harry's wrists when he would let him go but this was necessary. Dumbledore was bent on destroying him and Harry was his only weakness…the chink in his armour…his Achilles heel. He had a feeling that Dumbledore knew about how much Harry meant to him and he was certain that he would attempt to use him against him. He wouldn't allow Harry to be used in this war. He had to keep him safe, even if it meant locking him up,

"Lord V is not behind this. This has nothing to do with you."

Harry shook his head stubbornly and spoke,

"Don't lie to me, Tom."

He wiped away Harry's tears and spoke,

"I'm not lying. Can't you see the truth in my eyes?"

Harry held his gaze and whispered,

"The only thing I see in your eyes right now is rage and I think I am the reason for that."

How true. Harry saw straight through him and that is what made him all the more precious. He was angry at Dumbledore…at himself…at the world but Harry…he could never be angry at him. He was so innocent…so absolutely pure…even now, he was blaming himself for things he had no part in. But that was his fault too. If only he could tell him the truth…if only he could tell him who he really was then maybe Harry would stop hurting himself and blaming himself,

"You can't keep me here against my will, Tom. I want to leave. Let me leave."

He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and murmured against his skin,

"Watch me, Love."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	109. Chapter 109

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry lay still on the bed and tested his bonds. Tom had secured his wrists to the headboard with the sash from his gown and he wondered why he'd even allowed it or why he was just laying here calmly like everything was normal. He should be struggling, screaming, demanding to be let go but something inside him knew that Tom's intentions were anything but malicious. Something inside him was overjoyed by the fact that Tom was willing to go to any heights to keep him. Maybe it was messed up, maybe it was wrong but it felt so right, so perfect and he felt so cherished…But no, as much as he wanted this to last, he couldn't allow it. Tom could get seriously hurt. Lord V was capable of anything. Maybe he should go back and beg him to leave Tom alone. Maybe he would listen. But Tom wouldn't let him go back to Lord V. He was insisting that he hadn't done it but all logical evidence suggested that it had been done by Lord V. The timing along with the fact that he had told Lord V that he loved Tom was enough proof for him.

He must have been frowning because Tom smoothed his forehead with his thumb as he talked to someone on the phone. He closed his eyes and thought about how he was going to get back to Lord V. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Tom. He would probably kill himself. He jumped when Tom snapped at whoever was on the other end,

"Get it done!"

He seemed to have noticed his alarm because he caressed his cheek and then spoke,

"Fine, I'll be there."

He ended the call and leaned over him. The anger was still there but it was buried deep underneath all the love and adoration that brightened those brown eyes. Harry parted his lips and Tom smiled…a genuine smile that reached his eyes and made them glow…before engrossing his lips with his. Harry's back arched off the bed and he moaned into Tom's mouth as Tom's hands explored his body and came to rest on his stomach. They parted for breath and Tom murmured against his lips,

"I cannot live without you. Please, don't leave me."

Harry held Tom's gaze and murmured,

"Tom, you don't understand. Please, listen to me."

Tom exhaled and rose to his feet,

"Harry, you are the one who needs to understand that you are not a threat to my life. This would have happened even if you hadn't come home with me last night."

Harry turned his head and buried it in the pillow as fresh tears slid down his cheeks. The sound that escaped Tom's lips was pure agony,

"Harry, I love you. Please don't cry. You know how much pain your tears cause me."

Harry nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow and stifled a sob. The mattress shifted as Tom sat down beside him and pressed a kiss to his nape while his hands rubbed soothing circles on his back,

"How am I supposed to go and sort out this mess if you keep crying, love."

Harry raised his head and looked at Tom,

"Where are you going?"

Tom pursed his lips before replying,

"The factories. I have been informed that the fires have been tended to and the buildings have been declared clear."

Harry looked at his bound wrists and spoke,

"I want to come with you."

Tom kissed his shoulder,

"Promise me you won't leave me."

Harry couldn't make that promise. He couldn't lie to Tom,

"I love you, Tom, but I can't make that promise."

Disappointment and hurt were written all over Tom's face as he rose to his feet and walked towards the door that probably lead to his wardrobe,

"Peter will check up on you every fifteen minutes. If you need anything then just order him, he'll get it for you."

Harry buried his face in the pillow,

"I don't want anything."

He closed his eyes and fought back the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. He needed to go with Tom, he needed to ensure that he wouldn't get hurt. He would probably go mad with this fear if Tom left him in this room. Maybe he could manipulate him into taking him along,

"I don't like Peter. Something about him just doesn't sit well with me."

He heard Tom walk back into the room and his tone was gentle but Harry heard the concern in his tone when he inquired.

"You don't feel comfortable around Peter?"

This was wrong but he needed it to work. He nodded his head silently and Tom bellowed out,

"PETER! Get here this instant!"

Well that backfired spectacularly. Now Tom was going to be mad at Peter when the man had done nothing to deserve it,

"It's not his fault, Tom. He hasn't done anything."

Tom sat down beside him and spoke,

"Well clearly he has done something to make you uncomfortable."

Harry shook his head and spoke,

"He hasn't…I just…You know about my past…There are very few people I feel comfortable around…It's not Peter's fault. I'm just wired that way."

Tom kissed Harry's chin and undid the bonds,

"You're coming with me."

There was a knock on the door and Peter's timid voice spoke,

"You called, Sir."

Tom dismissed him and spoke,

"You can go, Peter."

Harry couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around Tom and nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck,

"I love you so much, Tom. I swear I'll kill myself if anything happens to you."

Tom held him close and kissed his neck,

"Don't say things like that."

Harry laughed softly and spoke,

"You don't want me to tell you that I love you?"

Tom grabbed him tight and tackled him to the bed while tickling him. Harry giggled breathlessly as Tom straddled him and trailed kisses down his chest while tickling his sides. It felt so good to laugh, so good to just feel happy. It was utterly amazing that he was sharing these moments with Tom. He was sure, he would remember them forever…he'd cherish them forever. But he couldn't stay with Tom. He couldn't jeopardize his life. He would beg Lord V to leave him alone and then he would go far far away from here…somewhere no one knew him…somewhere Tom wouldn't be able to find him.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	110. Chapter 110

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Tom went back to his wardrobe and Harry managed to pick up his shirt from the floor. Last night, when he had been dressing up, he'd only been thinking about Lord V. He had given up on ever having Tom and he had been so right then. But, he was glad that last night had happened…that he'd had Tom one last time…that he'd shared some more moments with Tom that he could cherish later when he left. He felt stronger, more resolute. Now that he'd seen a preview of what would happen if he stayed in Tom's life, he didn't want it anymore…didn't ache for it anymore. Walking away was the best decision for both of them.

His foot throbbed and he collapsed back on the bed and checked his jeans for his wallet and phone. They were both there. He pulled out his wallet and checked the contents. He still had the credit card Lord V had given him. He definitely wouldn't be using that. He didn't have much in cash. Certainly not enough for him to travel and start a new life. He closed his wallet and pushed it back in his pocket. He wondered if he still had the money Greyback had given him at his apartment. He had barely used it so he'd better have it. He was about to pull on his shirt when Tom stepped back into the room. He was dressed in a flawless charcoal suit that looked like it had been sewn on him.

"What are you doing?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. Tom was so absolutely handsome and he was so glad he'd had him. He would certainly find someone who would love him better, someone who wouldn't be a hazard to his life.

"Wearing my shirt, unless, you want me to go shirtless."

Tom's eyes flashed with possessiveness and he stepped closer to him. He sat down beside him, his hands rested on his bare shoulders and Harry held his soft brown gaze,

"You're mine, Love. No one else gets to see you like this."

Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tom's lips,

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you get possessive?"

Tom growled and engrossed his lips with his. The kiss was deep and possessive. Harry felt it down to his very core. When they parted for breath. Harry chuckled softly and Tom held him tight,

"I have some clothes for you in my wardrobe. I bought them before coming to Edinburgh because I knew that you'd be here someday."

Harry's heart broke at that statement but he hitched up a smile and hoped it looked genuine. He was about to get up on his feet when Tom shot his bandaged foot a pointed look and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"Just sit still and let me get them for you."

Tom vanished back into the wardrobe and Harry let his smile slip. He really meant a lot to him. This was going to be hard on Tom. But it would be hard on him too. Tom wanted him like no one else had ever done. This felt like betrayal but it was in Tom's best interests. He pulled his smile back up as Tom returned holding three clothing bags and displaying them. They were all suits. One of them was black, another a dark green and one was royal blue. Harry couldn't really decide what he wanted to wear so he spoke,

"Pick one for me, Tom."

Tom grinned and handed him the dark green one while he tossed the others on the settee. He opened the bag and realized that it was a three piece. Tom helped him dress up and Harry memorized his touch, his scent, his warmth. With every minute, he spent in Tom's company, his heart felt closer and closer to exploding with pain. When he was all dressed up, Tom supported him and led him to the full view mirror. He tipped his head back and rested it on Tom's shoulder while Tom pulled him towards himself, his back pressed flush to his chest and his arm wrapped around his waist,

"Do you see how gorgeous you are?"

Harry pressed a kiss to the underside of Tom's jaw,

"I can't take my eyes away from you long enough to look at myself."

Tom chuckled softly and before he knew it, he was carrying him in his arms. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around Tom's neck with a yelp and Tom laughed as he held him tighter,

"Don't worry. I won't drop you."

Harry nuzzled his head in the crook of Tom's neck and fought back tears,

"I'm not scared that you'll drop me."

Tom began walking and Harry held on tighter,

"What are you scared of then?"

Tom was descending the stairs when Harry finally spoke,

"I'm scared to death of hurting you."

Tom didn't reply to that. Peter opened the car door and Tom sat him down,

"You can never hurt me."

He pressed a kiss to his forehead and closed the door before coming to sit in the driver seat. The drive was mostly silent as Harry stared out the window and wondered where he was going to move to and how he was going to manage it. He needed money to travel and settling in a new place wasn't going to be easy for him. He didn't have anything to prove his qualifications. His blue file had held all his important documents and now it was probably lost forever. But, he really wouldn't need a well-paying job. He'd never needed a lot to live so he could settle for small jobs. Tom was lost in thoughts of his own as he drove. Harry wondered what they were. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Thinking about the future wore him out. There were so many unknowns. But, he knew one thing for sure, he had to leave today. Who knew what cost Tom would have to pay for spending another night with him.

He was sitting beside Tom on a table and they were surrounded by guards as Tom took questions from the reporters and answered them. Harry tried to pay attention but he was terrified because this was probably being aired live and Lord V would see them together again and…No…He had to leave…he was going to leave. Tom must have sensed his distress because he gripped his hand under the table and entwined their fingers together. He'd tried to convince Tom that he could wait in the car while he handled the reporters but Tom had been adamant that he would sit with him. They had visited the factories before Tom had stopped to answer the questions. Harry shivered when the images of the charred remains of the factory flitted in front of his eyes. That had been Tom's hard work. He had erected those factories with his sweat, blood and probably tears. How could he be so calm now? How could he not blame him? Tom squeezed his hands and spoke,

"That will be all. Thankyou."

He rose to his feet and pulled Harry up steadily while wrapped an arm around his waist and supported most of his weight. His foot didn't even hurt that much but Tom insisted on helping him. They made their way back to the car and Tom placed him in the passenger seat gently and after strapping him in, he made his way around the car and sat down in the driver seat,

"Where are we going now, Tom?"

Tom smiled brilliantly and spoke,

"I figure it'll be time for dinner by the time we get back to London. You haven't had anything to eat so I think we should have a proper dinner date."

Harry forced himself to smile, took Tom's hand and kissed his knuckles,

"I'd like that."

Tom's smile brightened as he revved up the engine,

"I knew you would."

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	111. Chapter 111

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry was laying on his side with Tom's arm wrapped around his waist. His gentle breathing was testament to the fact that he was asleep. All evening, Tom had tried to act normal, tried to hide the fact that he wasn't affected by the loss. But Harry had seen the anger, the resentment and the sadness in his eyes. He had seen it in the way, Tom had downed the entire bottle of white wine without noticing it. This was all his fault. It was all his fault and he was the only one who could make it right. A part of him didn't want to get up. A part of him yearned to stay in Tom's arms…in his bed but no…he had to be strong. He couldn't have what he wanted. He could never have what he wanted. Supressing all his emotions and thoughts he wriggled free of Tom's arm as quietly as possible. Tom stirred and Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek and murmured softly,

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

Tom murmured something incoherent, rolled on his side and fell back asleep. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down,

" _By the time this paper is held in your hand, I will be long gone. I can't let you get hurt because of me. I can't bear to be your downfall. Lord V will leave you alone if I leave. So, though all you'll ever find of me is this note, know that it isn't all I left. I love you. I will always love you. You will always be the only one for me. But I want you to move on. You have so much love inside of you. I've seen it in your eyes. I wish I were worthy enough for it but I'm not. I'm not and I can't ever be. So, find someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved. I'm sure you will. Don't ever think that me leaving means I love you less, know that it means I love you more._

 _Forever yours, Harry."_

He placed the note on the side table, got up to his feet, pulled on his shirt and his jeans. Checked for his phone and wallet. He paused to take a look at Tom's peaceful face and time slowed down, as if his brain needed a photograph, a keepsake to give him strength in the rough times to come. Shaking his head, he tiptoed from the room. It didn't take him a lot of effort to sneak out. Once outside the iron gates, he hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to his apartment.

Once inside his apartment, he hurried straight to his room and turned it upside down in search for the packet. He found it under the bed and sighed out in relief. Grabbing a backpack from the cupboard, he stuffed some of his clothes in it, along with the packet. He pulled out his wallet, took out Lord V's credit card and tossed it on the bed. Pulling out his phone, he searched for a random destination and Inverness popped up so he booked a last-minute ticket on the Sleeper. Unfortunately, he'd already missed the one that would get him all the way to Inverness, but Edinburgh was better than nothing.

He looked around the small apartment and closed his eyes. He was never coming back here. He replayed all the memories he had of his mother in this place and sighed. Today he was leaving home. Leaving a place that had been his childhood cocoon. Despite the terrible memories, he loved this place and the community around it so much that for now he could only bury this pain and hope to deal with it later. Pulling on his jacket as he turned to depart he felt every part of his soul imprint onto the walls, a parting gift from him to this place.

On his way to the station, he pulled out his phone and typed a text to Sirius telling him that he was leaving London forever and telling him not to blame Tom. He typed another text to Stan, saying that he had left Lord V's credit card at his apartment and that he was leaving London forever. Along with that he implored Stan to beg Lord V to leave Tom alone. He pressed send, factory reset his phone and tossed it in the trash can after retrieving his sim card. He crushed it under his shoe before boarding the train.

He was on the train a good twenty minutes before it pulled out of Euston. There'd been a few berths still available but they were expensive and, while they were a nice idea in principle, he found them a little claustrophobic. The seats were fairly comfortable…about as comfortable as first class on a nonsleeper…so he took off his shoes and curled up under his jacket. He rested his head against the window and watched the darkness and the light slipping past. It was seven hours to Edinburgh. He must have slept for some of it. The important thing was that he didn't cry.

They were over the border when the sun rose. Misty gold and rumpled sky and Scotland's indecorous beauty. So different from England's neat patchwork. The train arrived pretty much on time, and even though he was allowed half an hour to collect himself, he grabbed his backpack and dashed across the platform in order to catch the 7:44 to Inverness.

By the time, he got off the train he was travel-numbed, rattled, and weary but it kept his mind off things. He got himself a new cheap pay as you go phone from market opposite the station and after asking around managed to get himself to a guesthouse.

He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes as everything he'd left behind swirled inside his head. He turned over and buried his face in the pillow. He was actually glad that he was too tired to cry…too exhausted to feel anything. It didn't take him long to fall asleep but even then, Tom and his memories didn't leave his mind.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	112. Chapter 112

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

One Year Later

Harry was awake when the alarm went off. He turned it off and stared at the ceiling for a while. He barely got any sleep but his body had grown accustomed to it and it didn't bother him. He had manged to crawl into bed a little after two last night but despite his exhaustion, he hadn't slept properly…always drifting in and out of sleep.

He rubbed his face with his hands and swung his legs off the bed. Yawning, he rose to his feet and sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. On some days, he had difficulty recognizing the person that met him whenever he looked at the mirror. His pale complexion hadn't changed, but his cheeks had filled out and gained an almost healthy glow. He hadn't gotten a haircut ever since he had left London and his long raven black locks had grown past his ears and almost touched his shoulders. He wasn't as lanky as he had been before either. He had gained weight and with all the running he did, he had managed to gain a lean, toned body.

Shaking away his thoughts, he shaved, showered and threw on a pair of jeans and a worn out blue T-shirt before making his way to the small kitchen and looking through the cabinets for something to eat. When the hell was he going to get the time to go grocery shopping? Probably when hell froze over. Forgoing breakfast, he picked up his bag and exited his apartment…a place he had started considering home. It might be small by anyone else's standards but it was perfect for him. The open floor plan was what had attracted him. The single bedroom, the kitchen and the small living room were all separated by portable screens. The apartment had come fully furnished…well fully seemed a bit deceiving…There had been a basic double bed, a threadbare couch and two wooden chairs when he had moved in and he hadn't added anything to that so far.

After locking it up, he made his way down the steps and started jogging towards the book store which was a considerable distance away. He could always take the bus but he found jogging a much better alternative. It cleared his head and warmed him up and he got to breathe in the fresh morning air which was so different from London's smoke. He loved Inverness. It was beautiful and serene and the people were amazing. He reached the bookstore and was about to unlock it when he realized that the boutique across the street was open and figured that Tonks was in. It bothered him a bit though because Tonks never opened the shop before eleven. He figured he might pop in and say hello otherwise she was going to be mad at him for the entirety of the next week.

He walked in through the door and the bell on the door chimed softly. Tonks was dressing up a mannequin when she noticed him but didn't smile. Her bright pink hair looked dishevelled and her eyeliner was all over her face. Uh-Oh. Whenever Tonks didn't smile and looked like that, it meant that something terrible had happened. He had a feeling he knew what had upset her. He walked closer to her and hugged her tightly. Tonks instantly wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing.

He pulled her down on the couch which was usually reserved for customers and rubbed her back. He had known this was going to happen eventually. He had seen the way her latest boyfriend had treated her but Tonks had dismissed his observations just like she always dismissed them when it came to her long list of exes. He resisted the urge to say, 'I told you so', but refrained and whispered soft comforts in her ear. He knew what she was going to say next and just as he thought it, she said it,

"I wish you were straight."

He couldn't help himself and chuckled. Tonks punched him in the arm and Harry exclaimed,

"Owww…"

Tonks wiped away the tears smudging the eyeliner even more and spoke haughtily,

"That's for not being straight and laughing."

Harry patted her on the shoulder and kissed her cheek,

"You know even if I were straight, I wouldn't sleep with you when you look like that."

Tonks sniffled and thumped him again. Harry pulled her back into a hug and kissed her cheek,

"It'll be fine. You'll find your Prince Charming soon enough. But for that, you need to get up and wash your face…seriously, you look terrible."

Harry jumped away from her when Tonks made a move to punch him again and grinned smugly,

"And you have to stop using me as your punching bag after every break up. I wish you'd take out your frustration on those bastards instead of me."

Tonks rose to her feet and went to the mirror to take a look before exclaiming,

"Oh Lord, you're right. I really do look horrible."

She hurried to the bathroom at the back of the store and spoke over her back,

"Watch the shop, I'll be right back."

Harry settled down behind the counter and spoke,

"You know I will."

Fifteen minutes later, Tonks emerged from the bathroom looking like the goddess she was. She had styled up her hair, corrected her eyeliner and mascara and painted her lips a bright fuchsia. Her tight black crop top and short skirt with fish net leggings and black steam punk boots made her look absolutely stunning. She strode to him and Harry whistled,

"Now, I wish I were straight."

She smiled and blushed. Harry rose from his seat, hugged her again and spoke,

"You're absolutely beautiful, I don't understand why you even let guys step all over you."

She was about to kiss his cheek when Harry ducked,

"Nope, I don't want lipstick marks. Seriously, what will my boyfriend think?"

Tonks laughed and Harry felt relieved. He liked seeing Tonks happy because she deserved to be happy. He would certainly be having a conversation with her newest ex very soon. Tonks took him by surprise and kissed his cheek,

"You don't have a boyfriend."

Harry grinned, grabbed a tissue from the counter and began wiping away the lipstick from his cheek,

"I do. You just don't know about him."

Tonks crossed her arms over her chest and the serious look on her face told him to be prepared for another lecture,

"You're an amazing person, Harry. I've seen the way guys ogle at you when we go out and they probably flirt with you too considering where you work. I've known you for a year and I know for sure that you never take anyone to your bed or allow them to steer you to theirs. Everyone craves companionship at some point…"

Harry was about to interrupt her when she raised a finger,

"I don't want to hear another word about your imaginary boyfriend. This weekend, I'm taking you out and you're getting laid."

He was about to speak again when Tonks glared at him and spoke,

"I don't want an argument."

Harry nodded his head in defeat and spoke teasingly,

"Yes, Ma'am."

Tonks smiled and hugged him again before pushing him out of the shop and telling him that she would meet up with him for lunch. Harry crossed the street and unlocked the door to the book store. Instantly, his nose was flooded with that wonderful, euphoric scent of books and he revelled in it as he turned the sign from closed to open and grabbed the duster to dust off the shelves. He wasn't bothered by Tonks threats. They went out every weekend for dinner and she had never managed to set him up with anyone till now and Harry was sure, she'll never manage it in the future.

After dusting off the shelves, he cleaned the shop display and moved to the counter. He had started working at the shop a year ago. Mr. Fleming, the shop's owner slash his landlord was an extremely ancient man and he had entrusted the shop to him entirely. Harry manged the accounts, restocked the shelves, ordered deliveries and looked after the shop the entire day. And after closing it at night, he worked as a bartender at the local gay club. He had watched Sirius work and that had helped him monumentally in mastering the job in less than two nights. He liked the place, the vibes he got from it, the music, the people. He was friends with almost everyone in the gay community and apart from that he had Tonks, Luna and Neville.

The computer at the shop was just as ancient as Mr. Fleming. He received the newspaper delivery as he waited for it to turn on and when it finally did, he opened the browser and typed in Tom Riddle in the search bar. He clicked on the news tab and shrieked with joy at the first news that popped up. He couldn't stop grinning as he looked at the picture of Tom, who was dressed in an immaculate black bespoke suit and stood in front of his newly reconstructed factory with an equally handsome man. A blonde with bright blue eyes and soft features, who was dressed in a grey suit. He went through the article and scrolled up to the picture again. This was his morning ritual. He read all the latest news about Tom every morning and seeing him doing so well always filled him up with joy. Just like now, when he wanted to celebrate Tom's success and felt like it was his own. The blonde in the picture was everything Tom deserved. They had been together for the past six months and Harry had been so happy when they had announced their relationship. He was an insanely successful lawyer and ridiculously rich. On top of everything, Harry saw the way he looked at Tom, like he was his sun. Even in the picture in front of him, Harry didn't miss the passion in his gaze as he watched Tom who was smiling for the cameras. Harry knew that the smile was genuine because of the way it lit up his soft brown eyes.

He closed the browser and pulled open the drawer in which he kept his secret stash of chocolates for occasions exactly like this one. So far, he'd been lucky that Luna or Tonks hadn't discovered it. They were both chocoholics and although he did gift them insanely expensive chocolates, that sapped his savings, from time to time. He was sure they'd devour his secret stash if they discovered it. He unwrapped the bar and nibbled on it as he restocked the shelves and set the newspapers on the stand. As the bell dinged and the first customer of the day walked in, Harry greeted them cheerily and got to work.

 **Check out my new fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**


	113. Chapter 113

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Lunch with Tonks was exactly what he had predicted it to be. She had a habit of becoming unusually chatty after a breakup and all Harry had to do was listen. He guessed that's why they were such good friends. She talked, and he listened without interrupting her until she ran out of words or they had to get back to work. And as expected, Tonks didn't run out of words, instead they ran out of time. Tonks looked at his untouched plate and scowled,

"The whole point of bringing you to lunch was so that you could eat, and you haven't even touched your plate."

Harry leaned back in his seat and spoke,

"I was too busy listening to you."

Tonks glared at him,

"That is no excuse. I was the one talking, and I still managed to clean my plate."

She paid the bill despite his protests and picked up her purse,

"You are not getting up from here without finishing everything on your plate."

Harry smiled at Tonks and spoke softly,

"Yes, Ma'am."

Tonks pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and walked away. He was starving since he had skipped breakfast and it didn't take him long to finish up his meal and return to the shop. With his back facing toward the non-fiction section, Harry carefully slid the 78 of The Old Dixieland Jazz Band out of its protective paper sleeve and placed it down onto the turntable of the record player. This was by far his favorite record in the store. An original pressing from 1917, it was actually the first ever jazz recording, a fact not many people knew, a fact that he hadn't known either until a year ago, but Mr. Fleming had told him. After all, this wasn't the literal first record, but from the first pressing of this record, like a first edition book.

He tapped his foot to the beat, drumming his fingers on the counter. He had developed an affinity for older things–older books and albums pressed onto slate instead of vinyl, but any record would always do over a CD. He wasn't necessarily even into jazz, but this was one of the old things, things that smelled like they had a history, things that had stories to discover. The book store was filled with things Mr. Fleming had collected over the years and he made sure to take good care of them. But they weren't just things for Mr. Fleming. He had seen the love for them in his eyes and his words.

Hours later, he was locking up the shop and jogging towards the club. It was packed almost every night since it was the only gay bar in the entirety of Inverness, and Harry loved it. He loved the energy that pulsed within its walls. It was contagious. He'd spent the entire last year, mixing drinks and enjoying the wide variety of people who came in and out of the club. It wasn't much, but Harry knew this was what he wanted for his life. Simple was perfect, simple was what he desired. He could spend the rest of his life serving drinks and talking to people, and he would be perfectly happy with that. Harry walked to the other side of the bar and found Sam, a regular who stood with one hand on the counter.

"Hey. What can I get for you?"

He ordered a rum and coke and Harry went straight to making the drink and slid it to him with a smile. He took the money and Sam grinned,

"You seem happier than usual today."

Harry tipped his head back and asked,

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded,

"Yeah, you're glowing tonight."

Harry blushed, and Sam raised his drink before swaggering to the dance floor. He turned his attention to another customer. He laughed and joked with customers and fellow employees. The later it got, the busier the bar became. It was close to midnight when he looked up to see there was hardly enough space to walk. Men danced on tables and counters. It wasn't an unusual sight. He saw it almost every night and it never failed to amuse him. He received the same comments as Sam had passed from several other regulars, so it must be true. He really must be glowing, but he really was happy. In fact, he was ecstatic. Tom finally had everything. He had a lover and he had rebuilt the factories. He had gotten back everything he had lost because of him. On top of everything, he was happy and safe. So, yeah, today was the best day of his life because Tom had purged his life of his influence completely.

After closing time, Eric called him to his office and Harry wondered what it was about. Eric owned the club along with his husband, Blake. He had met them a year ago when he had been job searching day and night. They had helped him out a lot and Harry had tried very hard to repay their favours through his hard work. Eric smiled softly when he stepped into the office and told him to take a seat. He sat down, and Eric pouted,

"You know I'm your friend first and your boss later, right?"

Harry rested his head against the back of the chair and smiled,

"Yes, boss."

Eric sighed and spoke,

"I have to talk to you about something."

Harry straightened up and grew serious,

"Is something wrong?"

Eric shook his head and smiled nervously,

"No, quite the contrary in fact, it's good news and I wanted to share it with you first."

Harry rested his elbows on the table and spoke,

"Okay, so tell me."

Eric took a sip from his drink. Harry couldn't help but think he was actually anxious about something,

"Well…You know Blake has been busy as hell with his secret project for the past three months, right?"

Harry nodded. Blake was extremely creative, overly ambitious and utterly wild. He was one of those people that never cared about consequences and did whatever their heart desired. But along with all that, Blake was loving, kind and one of the best people he knew. Blake and Eric had been married for five years and Harry always found himself envying their relationship. They were perfect together and loved each other selflessly,

"Did he finish it then?"

Eric nodded his head and Harry grew more and more worried. Eric was definitely tense about something,

"Yup, he finished it. He's coming home tomorrow."

Harry frowned and asked,

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

Eric smiled but it looked forced,

"I am happy about that."

He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his gaze at Eric,

"You don't look happy. Are you firing me?"

Eric's eyes widened, and he gaped at him,

"I'm not insane. You're the best thing that happened to this club."

Harry leaned forward on his elbows and asked,

"Then what's wrong?"

Eric dropped his gaze and traced the rim of his glass with his finger,

"Well, the thing is that Blake was working on our new club in London and now it's finished. Umm…we were hoping that you would agree to managing it."

Harry's jaw dropped open and he spoke without thinking about it,

"No."

Eric looked up and Harry saw the unease in his gaze,

"Harry, we'll give you an apartment, everything will be paid for and we'll triple your salary."

Returning to London was unthinkable. Harry rose to his feet and shook his head,

"I'm sorry but I really can't accept your offer. I hate that I'm disappointing you, but I really can't return to London."

Eric stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of him. He rested his hands on his shoulders and spoke,

"Please, just think about it."

Harry shook his head again and spoke,

"Eric, I'm sorry. I can't do this."

Eric cupped his cheek and pleaded softly,

"Please, you have to consider it."

Harry stepped away from him,

"Now you're just embarrassing me, Eric. If it were any other city, I wouldn't hesitate but London…London is somewhere I can't go again."

He was about to walk out of the office when he turned back around and spoke,

"I understand if you don't want me to work here after that refusal."

Eric had his hands tucked into his pockets and his head ducked,

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not firing you for declining my offer. I just hope that you'll reconsider it. It'll always be open for you."

Harry nodded and spoke before leaving,

"See you tomorrow night then, Eric."

Eric looked up and waved him goodbye,

"Take care, Harry."

Harry walked home as unease settled in his gut. He felt guilty about straight out refusing but he couldn't consider it even if he wanted to. Tom was finally happy, and he wouldn't go back there and ruin everything. On top of all that, he didn't want another encounter with Lord V. He had left his past behind him and he was perfectly content with his life.


	114. Chapter 114

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants as he stood in front of the cameras and smiled. It wasn't easy to tune out the bloody abomination standing right next to him. His hands balled into fists in his pockets and reminded himself why he was doing all this in the first place. Harry's shout of joy from this morning kept playing on repeat in his head and his smile came easier and grew bright.

When he was sure, there'd been enough pictures, he pulled his hands out from his pocket and steeling himself, wrapped an arm around Gilderoy's waist and led him into the hall. There were several flashes and questions from the reporters, ensuring that he was smiling, he socialized with everyone important, ate the tasteless dinner and wrote a huge cheque for the charity. Only when he was safely in the back of his limousine did he let his smile fall. Gilderoy was sitting a little too close to him, so close that their thighs were touching. He knew what his bloody intentions were and resisted the urge to murder him. Instead, he shoved him away roughly and signalled towards the far side of the opposite seat,

"Your spot is all the way over there. If I had it my way, I would make you sit at my feet. In fact, I would have you nowhere near me."

Gilderoy scrambled away hurriedly and took his designated seat. He inhaled then exhaled but it did nothing to ease the bloodlust that was beginning to overwhelm him. He poured himself a drink from the mini bar and downed it in one while he pressed the button to bring down the screen and shouted at Stan,

"Get this bastard out of my sights before I lose it!"

Ernie drove faster but he found it difficult to relax. He would have had him tossed on the road but that wouldn't be good for his image. He downed another drink and only melted in his seat once they reached Gilderoy's penthouse. He was about to get out when he crooked his finger and signalled him to come closer. Gilderoy hesitated and he smirked at the pure fear in his blue eyes. Nevertheless, he obeyed and once he was closed enough, he pushed him on the floor infront of him while he gripped a handful of his golden locks,

"What did I tell you about physical contact?"

Gilderoy trembled and murmured something incoherent. He tightened his hold on his hair,

"Speak up."

Gilderoy kept his gaze lowered and stammered,

"I…I'm not allowed to touch you."

He yanked his head back and made him meet his gaze,

"Refresh my memory. What were you a year ago?"

Gilderoy closed his eyes and mouthed something. A tug on his hair was enough to make him speak up,

"Nothing…I was nothing."

He released his hair and growled,

"That is correct. You were nothing. Do not forget your place. I created you and I will destroy you if you even think about stepping out of line again. Is that understood?"

Gilderoy visibly gulped and nodded his head quickly,

"Yes, Sir. I am sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

He kicked him away and growled,

"GET OUT, NOW!"

Gilderoy was quick enough to jump from the car when Stan opened the door for him. He leaned back in his seat and covered his face with his forearm. He felt Stan sit opposite him and spoke,

"You know what I need, Stan."

Stan conveyed the destination to Ernie and then spoke,

"You seem more bothered than usual, Master. I checked on Harry this afternoon. Did something happen to him after that?"

He pulled away his forearm and looked at the honest concern on Stan's face as he was about to pull out his phone,

"Yes, he's fine."

Stan stopped and looked at him expectantly. Harry was fine and that was what bothered him the most. He was happier and healthier than he had ever been, and he knew he should be happy about that…a part of him was happy and that part was the only thing that kept him sane and stopped him from going to him and ruining his life once more. That part was also responsible for all the things he did to keep him happy and smiling like creating Gilderoy and flaunting their fictional happy relationship.

But the other part…the ugly one…the monster in him wanted Harry all for himself…He didn't want Harry to be happy without him, he didn't want to see him smile for others, laugh with others, give his company to any other soul or be friends with anyone. He wanted to lock him up somewhere and be the only person in his life.

He gripped the plush leather of the seats and drew in deep breaths to calm himself as the urge to kill, hurt and maim grew out of control. The limo came to a stop and Stan opened the door for him. He stepped out and got into the back of an inconspicuous silver BMW. Stan got in with him and pulled out the letter Harry had written a year ago before leaving and held it out to him. He grabbed it faster than a thirsty man that was offered a glass of water and clutched it close to his chest and closed his eyes.

He had entrusted the letter to Stan because he had come close enough to ripping it to shreds in a fit of rage a few months ago. Stan knew how precious this piece of paper was, how imperative it was for his sanity. He opened his eyes, unfolded it and read the words at the bottom over and over again. 'Forever yours, Harry.' He hoped against hope that reading them would make them real and Harry would come back to him, that his warmth would return to him, that his beautiful light would fill his soul again. Without him his world was utter darkness…without Harry, he was tethering on the edge of sanity and he knew it wouldn't be long until he lost himself completely. He handed the letter back to Stan as the car came to a halt.

At "The Shop" he changed into his Lord V attire and stepped into the studio where a man hung in the middle of the room, his arms chained over his head and he was gagged. Stan was right behind him and he inquired,

"Name, age, designation."

Stan rattled off the information and he smirked behind the mask. The man or rather kid in front of him was another runaway junkie that wouldn't be missed. He looked in his mid-twenties and looked utterly hollowed out from drug abuse. He would have died in another few days anyways. Excellent. Stan definitely knew how to pick them and considering how chaotic the past year had been, he imagined that Stan kept them stored away in advance because he had needed the sight and scent blood every night since Harry had left him and Stan had been catering to his needs ever since.

He ran his hands over the cold metal tools laid out on the table and let a giggle slip, soon followed by a snort. He breathed in deeply just like he had used to breathe in Harry's scent. Then as he picked up the knife his eyes popped a little wider and his tongue shot out to lick his lips as the prospect of the forthcoming screams excited him. He turned to the young man, and ran his fingers over the track marks on his arm,

"I am doing you a favour, Ollie."

Ollie tossed his head from side to side and screamed into the gag. He drew the blade lightly over his arms and he felt deeply satisfied to see the way his eyes widened in horror as he watched the thin stream of blood trickle down. He liked the victim to watch their blood flow before the real pain began and adored their screams, the finest and most raw instrument he'd ever heard. He removed the gag from his mouth and Ollie instantly began to scream and plead,

"Please…please…let me go…I…"

He clamped a hand over his mouth and tsked,

"Begging shall not help you."

This time when he drew the blade over his arm, he cut deeper, targeting the artery. Ollie screamed, and the sound was the prettiest symphony second only to Harry's laughter and his giggles, of course. He'd do anything to be the cause of his laughter again…he'd do anything to make him giggle again, touch him, taste him, kiss him and claim him.

He thrust the knife in Ollie's guts and howled out in the agony that consumed his heart. Harry…Harry…Harry…He needed him desperately…Stan was holding him instantly and comforting him. It was moments like these that made him want to storm off to Inverness, grab Harry and bring him back whether he wanted it or not. He probably would have done it by now if it hadn't been for Stan. Stan pulled out his phone and pulled up the live feed from the camera that he had had planted in Harry's room. He'd bought the entire apartment building he lived and the bookstore he worked in,

"Look…Look at him…"

He finally looked at the screen. Harry usually never slept well but it was different tonight. He was peacefully asleep, and a faint smile was playing across his lips which made him wonder what he was dreaming about. The sight of him calmed him down immensely. Stan took the phone away and pushed it in his pocket,

"Can you really take that away from him, Master?"

He shook his head. He couldn't take that away from him…at least not outright. He rose to his feet and pulled out the knife from Ollie's gut. He was already dead probably from the blood loss from the severed arteries. Shame. He had wanted to play with him a little longer. Stan phoned in the cleaning unit and had the studio cleaned up under his supervision while Ernie took him back home. Home…No…It had never been his home...never… It had only been his home for the time Harry had spent with him there. Harry had filled it up with so much warmth and love that it had really started to feel like home. When Harry had left, he had taken everything with him, the place had turned back into a cold, sterile place, he used only for spending the night.


	115. Chapter 115

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

A knock on his office door forced him to look up from his laptop screen and he spoke,

"Enter."

Draco stepped in and placed the file on his desk and spoke,

"I have the report you asked for, Sir."

He looked him up and down and then dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He couldn't understand why he hadn't fired him yet. Draco exited the office as fast he could, and he leaned back in his seat. He hadn't fired him yet because he was waiting for Harry to come back and take back his office. He rose to his feet, pulled out his phone and tuned into the camera feed from Harry's book shop. He couldn't help but smile when he saw him, a pensive smile on his soft lips as he worked. He was more beautiful than ever now. His raven black locks touched his shoulders now and the spark in his eyes was noticeable even through the feed. He lived for moments like these. It was moments like these that made him feel alive, that filled him with warmth and light if only for a second,

"Come back, please…"

He fell back in his seat and wiped the tears that flowed from his eyes. He closed the feed and put his phone back on the table before resuming work. His day passed in a blur. Meetings and conference calls kept his mind sufficiently occupied and away from thoughts of Harry. It was nearly nine when he exited the building for the day,

"The Shrieking Shack."

He announced as soon as he stepped into his car. Stan nodded and they were off. He entered the building from the back entrance that was exclusively reserved for him. Once in his office, he pulled on his robes and settled in his seat. He picked up the intercom and spoke,

"I am expecting a Mr. Blake Iverson. Send him to my office as soon as he arrives."

He closed his eyes and entwined his fingers as he waited. Blake Iverson… he owned the club Harry worked at along with his husband Eric Iverson. He had been looking to buy their club for the past one year, but those two bastards had turned out to be more obstinate than he had originally made them out to be. He had thought about taking one of them hostage and have them sign over the papers at gunpoint but that would have aroused suspicion in Harry's mind because Blake and Eric Iverson were his friends and he had no doubt that Harry would hear all about it from them. His second option had been to make them both disappear but then once again he was certain that Harry would figure it out and be upset. He didn't want that, so he had left them alone.

It had been his good luck that Blake Iverson was opening a club in London. Now, there wasn't a bar, club or drug dealer that could operate in London without prior permission from him and that was the only reason Blake Iverson had come knocking at his door. He had been particularly ecstatic about that. Oh, he was going to give him the permission to open his precious club, but he had set his conditions, but out of all the conditions he had set only one of them truly mattered…A knock on the door made him smirk behind the mask and he spoke sharply,

"Enter."

Blake stepped into the room, holding a laptop bag in his hand. His gaze was hard and his face was stern. Everything about him screamed stubborn. He wordlessly signalled him to sit down. When he was seated, he asked,

"Would you like a drink?"

Blake shook his head and set his bag down,

"I was supposed to return to Inverness today but when I got the message that you wanted to meet with me again, I was forced to stay."

He leaned back in his seat and spoke,

"Is that a complaint I hear, Mr. Iverson?"

Blake shook his head and spoke,

"Not at all, Sir."

But irritation and defiance were obvious in his voice. He was reckless and that made him easier to manipulate,

"I wished to talk to you about the conditions I sent you."

Blake straightened up and the obstinacy in his eyes was unmistakable,

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about them as well."

Clearly Blake had no idea what he was capable of otherwise he would be cowering at his feet right now. His fingers itched to cut him up, but the thought of Harry's tears was enough to kill his thoughts,

"The employee you picked from my roster has declined the offer. You will have to pick someone else."

Now that was unexpected. He hadn't thought he would talk to Harry so soon and nothing about Harry had indicated that he been offered a huge opportunity and had declined it. He hadn't seemed the least bit bothered last night or this morning. Regaining his composure, he spoke,

"No. If you want your club to open then he will be the manager."

Blake rose to his feet abruptly and nearly shouted,

"You're just doing this because you can. Who the hell are you to be even setting conditions?"

He didn't have to raise his voice to be intimidating so he spoke in a low deadly voice,

"Sit down, Mr. Iverson or I shall be forced to show you exactly who I am."

Blake sat down and crossed his arms over his chest,

"I know him. He won't ever agree to coming here. You'll have to pick someone else."

He cursed inwardly. Blake was right. Harry could be particularly stubborn if he wanted to be,

"Persuade him."

Blake glowered at him,

"Why him? Why can't you just choose someone else? He's not the only employee that works for me. In fact, I won't mind if you assign one of your men."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that,

"Because none of your other employees or my employees are as pretty as him."

That seemed to set him on fire and once again Blake jumped to his feet and his hands balled into fists,

"Pretty? You chose him because he's pretty? I should gouge your bloody eyes out."

Oh, he hadn't counted on Blake being so protective towards Harry, but he shouldn't be surprised since he felt similarly. If anything, he should admire Blake's reckless courage. He rose to his feet and in a flash, he had Blake pinned to the floor and a knife to his throat,

"Listen up, Mr. Iverson, because I will not repeat myself. I do not care how you convince him. You can persuade him, beg him, blackmail him. I just care about the fact that you get him here. If you don't, I will torch your place to the ground and I might even have some fun with your lovely husband before murdering him in front of your eyes. This isn't about your club anymore…this is about your entire life. If you don't get him to London, kiss your life and everything you love about it goodbye."

He rose to his feet and pocketed his knife,

"Get going, Mr. Iverson. You have a week to convince him."

Blake gave him a withering look before grabbing his laptop bag and stalking out of the office.


	116. Chapter 116

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry was just locking up the store for the night when he felt familiar arms wrap around him from behind. That warmth could only belong to one person. He slid the keys in his jacket pocket and turned around to hug Luna,

"Hey, Luna. How are you?"

Luna pulled away from him and Harry took a moment to appreciate her soft features. She sighed dreamily,

"Better than you."

He gasped in mock offense and rested a hand over his heart,

"Are you accusing me of not being fine?"

Luna smiled and nodded her head,

"That's exactly what I'm implying."

Harry pulled his bag over his shoulder and laughed,

"I'm fine."

Luna took his hand and they began walking towards the restaurant they usually frequented for dinner. Saturday was his night off from work so every Saturday night, he had dinner with Luna, Neville, Eric, Blake and Tonks and then they went bar hopping until Tonks hooked up with someone. Well Blake hadn't been around for the past three months. He'd been literally obsessed with his secret project which had turned out to be another club in London. He still felt a little guilty about saying no to Eric, but he cherished his sanity and going back to London was definitely going to make him lose whatever little control he had gained over his life. Blake had been supposed to return yesterday but a very miserable looking Eric had informed him that he'd been held up by a meeting at the very last minute. He had seen first-hand just how much Eric and Blake loved each other and these past three months had been terrible for Eric. He had missed his husband dearly and even though Blake had visited sometimes, he had never stayed for more than a night. Blake was returning tonight, and they'd organized a welcome home dinner for him. He was definitely looking forward to seeing him.

He chatted with Luna about a new book he had started reading that morning and Luna told him all about her day. Luna was a fortune teller and she sold all kinds of oddities at her little store. It never failed to surprise him that most of the tourists that passed through Inverness didn't leave without visiting her shop and he'd been told that Luna's prediction really did come true. He had never let her do a reading for him mainly because he didn't want to know what his future held. He just wanted to live in the moment and cherish it to the fullest. Due to the interesting life she led, Luna always had fantastic stories to tell him and he always lost himself in them.

They were outside the restaurant before they knew it and made their way inside. It seemed like they were the last ones there. Eric and Blake were already seated around the table along with Tonks and Neville. Blake rose to his feet at the sight of him and instantly pulled him into a hug,

"Harry, how are you?"

Harry patted him on the back. Blake had never hugged him before and that bothered him a teensy bit. It seemed everyone else had noticed it too,

"I'm fine, Blake. How have you been?"

Blake finally pulled away from and there was something in his eyes…something he couldn't put his finger on,

"I'm good."

His words sounded hollow and Harry looked over his shoulder at Eric questioningly who had his head ducked and refused to look at him,

"Blake…Is something wrong?"

Blake shook his head and smiled. It was fake. He knew Blake's smile and it was vivid and incredibly gorgeous…not forced and bland. Before he could say anything more, Tonks spoke out In mock offense,

"You didn't hug me when you met me tonight."

Neville piped up,

"Or me."

Luna pouted beside him,

"Me neither."

Tonks drummed her fingers on the table and spoke,

"So, it seems you only missed Harry out of all of us."

Blake laughed softly and steered him towards the table,

"Well, I think you'll agree with me when I say that Harry is more missable than all of you."

Eric leaned back in his seat and frowned,

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you loved Harry more than me."

Blake retook his seat beside Eric and Harry sat down between Tonks and Luna,

"Don't be jealous, babe. There's plenty of me to go around."

They all burst into laughter and the uneasiness and doubts vanished into thin air. They placed their orders as the conversation steered to Tonks latest break up and as usual she began telling them all about in vivid detail. After dinner, just as he had dreaded, he became the topic under discussion and Tonks proclaimed loudly,

"I'm getting Harry laid tonight."

Harry ducked his head and his cheeks burned as people turned and stared at their table. Luna patted him on the back and spoke,

"Yes, I think it's time that happened."

Harry groaned and shook his head,

"Cooome on."

Eric spoke up,

"I think Tonk's right. It's been a year and we've never seen you with anyone. It'll be good for you."

Harry banged his head on the table softly and Tonks and Luna chuckled. Blake snorted and chimed in,

"I have a feeling tonight is going to be fun."

Oh, he was definitely in trouble tonight. Eric, Blake and Neville were always on his side. The fact that they were siding with Luna and Tonks seriously made him worry. They headed to the nearest pub and Blake announced that he was paying for all their drinks tonight. Once they all had a drink in their hand, Harry watched morbidly as his friends betted with their mutual acquaintances at the pub about who was going to get hooked up first, Tonks or him. He didn't need this, and he failed to understand why Luna and Tonks were so hell bent on it.

He was seated at the farthest side of the booth in the third pub they visited that night when Tonks nudged him,

"That guy is checking you out."

He looked up from his phone, where he had been reading his book and looked at the guy who was definitely eyeing him. He was beautiful but not his type…His type only included Tom…No one could ever hope to compete with that. He'd seen him at the book store once or twice. He looked away from him and back at his screen. Tonks nudged him harder in the ribs and he exclaimed,

"Owww…"

She took advantage of his momentary weakness and snatched his phone from his hand,

"Go and talk to him."

Harry rubbed his ribs and was about to argue but everyone's combined glares forced him to get up and make his way to the man. The man gave him a thorough once over as he approached him and offered his hand,

"I'm Liam."

Harry took the proffered and introduced himself as he shook it,

"I'm Harry."

Liam grinned cockily at him as he rolled his name on his tongue,

"Harry… a handsome name for a handsome guy."

Harry was thinking up ways to get out of this as he spoke distractedly,

"Yeah, I like your name too. It suits you."

Liam was a redhead with dark eyes. He was an inch taller than him and dressed in a black V neck and a pair of stone washed jeans. He was still thinking of how to get rid of him when Liam spoke,

"I love your hair. Damn, I just want to run my fingers through it. Is it as soft as it looks?"

Harry smiled and pushed a stray lock behind his ear,

"Listen, Liam. You're amazing and all, but I'm not looking for a hook-up. I'm here because my friends insisted."

Liam frowned. He looked utterly miserable. But then something flashed in his eyes and he grinned mischievously and rested a hand on his upper arm,

"We can pretend that we hooked up. That way your friends will stop bothering you."

Harry gaped at him incredulously. Was he for real? A sliver of doubt crept into his mind and he asked,

"What will you get out of this?"

Liam smiled and downed his drink in one,

"The pleasure of your company of course."

Harry failed to comprehend why Liam would even want that. Truth be told, he wasn't great company. Liam seemed to have read the doubt on his face because he squeezed his arm reassuringly and spoke,

"I'm not a serial killer and I'm definitely not going to kidnap you. I'm just going to walk you to your place and be on my way."

Harry wouldn't be surprised if he was. He had a knack for attracting that kind of attention. But nevertheless, Liam was his only hope of getting out of this,

"I believe you. Just let me get my phone from my friend and we can get out of here."

He was about to go back to the table when Tonks and Blake came to him. Liam wrapped an arm around his waist and although Harry felt uncomfortable, he smiled. Tonks smile was brighter than the sun and she sighed out,

"Finally, I thought I was going to die before I ever got the chance to see you with someone."

Blake, however was regarding Liam untrustworthily and spoke,

"You're not drunk, are you?"

Liam shook his head confidently and Blake pursed his lips,

"Text me your name and address and I want to see your ID too."

Harry couldn't help but feel a surge of warmth towards Blake for being so protective about him. Liam handed him his phone and Blake put in his number so that he could text him the details. He pulled away his arm from his waist and pulled out his wallet to show his ID. Tonks snapped a picture of it with her phone and smirked wickedly,

"If you harm a hair on his head, Liam Hollis. I swear you will have hell to pay."

Liam chuckled as he put away his ID and typed his details in his phone before texting them to Blake,

"Your friend is in safe hands. Besides, I definitely don't want to mess with you."

Blake checked the text and finally spoke,

"Okay, everything checks out, so you can go and have fun now."

He patted Harry on the shoulder before Liam escorted him out. Once they were a little distance away from the bar, Liam bent over and began laughing,

"Seriously, you have some very overprotective friends."

Harry smiled at that and continued walking,

"They're the best."

Liam patted him on the shoulder and spoke,

"I don't doubt that, Mate. Friends like that are almost impossible to find."

Liam told him all about himself as they walked. He'd been born in Inverness and managed his family's farm. Harry told him the basic details about himself, he told him that he had moved here a year ago and when he was about to tell him where he worked, Liam spoke,

"I've seen you at the book store a couple of times and I was with my friends at the club when I noticed you there as well."

Harry turned the corner towards his block and grabbed Liam to stop him from turning the wrong way,

"You know you have that mysterious alluring aura about you. Seriously, I was utterly entranced by it the first time I lay my eyes on you. And tonight, when I saw you, I just knew that I had to talk to you."

Harry looked at Liam and laughed,

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I'm not that mysterious or that alluring."

Liam grinned widely,

"Are you kidding me? No, I'm definitely not disappointed. In fact, can we meet again? I mean I know you're not looking for a hook up or anything like that, but we could be friends, right?

Harry smiled and nodded,

"Sure, we can be friends."

He came to a halt outside the door that led to his apartment building. Liam looked hesitant about something and Harry knew what it was. He took out his phone and offered it to him,

"Can I have your number? I'll text you and we can meet up for lunch or tea sometime."

Liam brightened up again and saved his number in his phone before handing it back to him,

"I can't wait to meet you again."

Harry smiled and spoke softly,

"I'll make sure that you don't have to wait long. I'll see you soon."

Liam waved him goodbye before walking away. Harry went up to his apartment, unlocked it and breathed out a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. He made his way to the room and collapsed on the bed without taking off his shoes. Sometimes he wished he'd never met Tom. Maybe then he would have had normal relationships like Tonks, Luna and Blake did. Having Tom had spoiled everyone else for him. No one could ever be good enough for him but…the problem wasn't Tom…it was his past…Even before Tom he couldn't properly be with anyone because whenever they touched him, he ended up having a flash back of Crouch. Shaking his head, he changed into a pair of sweats and fell back into bed. Sleep had been coming easier to him ever since he had seen the news about Tom's factory. Tom was happy and therefore he was happy. He turned on his side, closed his eyes and welcomed sleep to come and envelop him.


	117. Chapter 117

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry's smile brightened when Liam made his way through the crowd towards the bar. It had been two weeks since he had first met him and since that, they had met over lunch and tea nearly every day. Liam was straightforward and forthcoming, and he absolutely had no filter, so he said whatever came to his mind without any hesitation. That was probably the reason that made him all the more endearing and attractive. Liam raised a purple gift-wrapped box up and Harry groaned. Not another present. Another thing that Liam loved was showering him with gifts. Harry had lost track of all the little presents Liam had gotten for him. They weren't expensive, but they were just special in their own little way. Liam loved thrift store shopping and had an eye for finding unique things. He called them diamonds in the rough and Harry agreed. They were little diamonds and more precious than any expensive present. Liam grinned and leaned over the counter,

"Hey, handsome."

Harry couldn't help but blush and Liam chuckled before extending the gift towards him,

"Here, I got you something."

Harry pouted and spoke,

"I thought I told you not to get me any more presents."

Liam raised his hands up in surrender and dramatically sighed,

"I tried…I really tried but then I saw this and I couldn't stop myself from buying it for you."

Harry was about to unwrap it when Liam snatched it from his hand and tsked,

"Not yet. Finish your shift first."

Harry groaned and ran his hand through his hair,

"You're a tease."

Liam cocked an eyebrow and grinned,

"You know me so well."

Harry shook his head and greeted a customer that came to stand beside Liam. As he was about to go and make his order, he asked Liam,

"Do you want something?"

Liam tipped his head back and ran his tongue over his lips,

"Depends on the menu."

Harry rattled off the drinks they had available and when he was done, Liam pouted. Harry frowned and couldn't help but ask,

"What happened? If you want something else then I'm sure I can get it for you."

Liam shook his head and spoke,

"No, it's fine."

Harry took his hand and spoke,

"Liam! Tell me what you want."

Liam leaned forward and signalled him to come closer. Harry bent over the counter and for a moment he thought Liam was going to whisper something in his ear. But then he nipped at his neck and Harry couldn't but gasp,

"You. I want you and I was hoping that you would be on the menu."

He pulled away from him and winked suggestively. The customer standing beside Liam giggled,

"Are you guys an item? Because this is seriously hot."

Harry felt like his cheeks were on fire when he walked away to make the drink. He downed a glass of water and couldn't understand why his heart suddenly felt like it was on fire. Was he really attracted to Liam? That couldn't be right. He still loved Tom. He realized his hands were trembling, but it seemed like Vinnie had noticed it too because he came to stand behind him and spoke softly,

"Is everything alright? Customer giving you trouble?"

Harry shook his head and spoke,

"No, but thanks for asking Vinnie."

Vinnie took the bottle from his hand and spoke,

"Let me help you anyway."

He told Vinnie the order and tried to control what he was feeling. This wasn't right. He couldn't…he just couldn't fall for Liam. Vinnie snapped his fingers and Harry blinked,

"Harry, you don't look too good. I think you should go home."

He took the glass from Vinnie and smiled,

"I'm fine."

Vinnie nodded and walked away. Harry took the drink back and handed it to the customer. He realized that he was avoiding Liam's gaze and Liam seemed to have noticed it too because he spoke,

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line."

Harry looked up and met Liam's gaze. He looked earnestly regretful and Harry spoke,

"It's fine, Liam."

Liam shook his head and said,

"I've screwed up our friendship, haven't I?"

Harry was about to speak but Liam stopped him,

"You don't have to say anything. It's written all over your face. You look paler than a ghost and it's all my fault. I'm really sorry, Harry."

Harry was about to open his mouth to speak again but before he could get a word out. Vinnie patted him on the shoulder and spoke,

"Eric wants to see you in his office."

He turned away from him and noticed Liam,

"Did you do something to him?"

Everyone at the bar knew about his friendship with Liam but as protective as they were, they had always eyed him suspiciously and that's exactly what Vinnie was doing right now. Before Liam could say anything, Harry rested a hand on Vinnie's shoulder and spoke,

"No, he hasn't. I'll go see what Eric wants. Could you keep him from leaving? I have to talk to him when I get back."

Vinnie smiled and patted him on the cheek,

"Sure thing, Harry. I'll make sure he doesn't move an inch."

Harry turned to look at Liam who looked close to tears and spoke,

"Don't go anywhere."

Liam hesitated before nodding and Harry made his way to Eric's office. His stomach churned as he thought about what this could be about. He didn't have the courage to say no to him again. He knocked at the door and tried to keep his tone as light as possible,

"You and Blake better have your clothes on."

Blake snorted loudly, and Eric spoke,

"You've seen us naked before. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the sight."

Harry stepped into the office and found Eric in his seat and Blake sprawled out on the couch with the laptop open over his chest,

"What's this about? Normally you wait till the end of my shift before summoning me to your office."

Blake put away his laptop and jumped to his feet before making his way to him and cupping his cheek,

"Vinnie said you looked sick."

Blake looked him over critically and shushed him with a finger on his lip,

"Not a word. You really do look pale. What happened?"

Blake sat him down on the couch and pushed his hair from his face,

"What happened, Harry? Did Liam do something?"

Harry shook his head and sighed,

"Why do you all assume that he did something?"

Blake huffed as he smoothed a hand over his back. He was about to speak when the sound of shouting and screaming from downstairs forced them all to their feet.


	118. Chapter 118

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

The sight that greeted them made Harry freeze. It felt like the ground had vanished from underneath his feet and he had fallen straight into a horribly, vivid nightmare. Blake practically growled next to him and Harry felt Eric grip his upper arm tight,

"Harry, stay back."

Puzzlement took over shock and the fear that was overwhelming him and made him wonder if Blake and Eric knew Lord V. It sure seemed like it. Blake snarled out the order to Eric and began making his way through the club,

"Eric, keep him here."

Harry could only watch paralyzed as Blake walked towards the bar where Lord V stood in all his hateful glory with a trio of masked men. The club had been cleared out and Harry was glad that Liam was nowhere in sight. He began tugging at Eric's hold and tried to get free. He couldn't let Blake go there alone. Lord V could hurt him. He could seriously hurt him,

"Harry, stay. Blake will handle it."

Harry looked into Eric's eyes and tried to understand how they knew Lord V. Had they dug into his past and discovered him or was it something else? He forced his gaze back to Lord V and realized that his crimson gaze was focused on him. He squared his jaw and held his gaze. He wasn't afraid anymore. This was his life. Lord V was standing in his domain. There was no need to be intimidated. He spoke,

"We need to stand with him, Eric."

Eric pursed his lips but fear and concern radiated from his very being and Harry spoke,

"Eric, we can't leave him alone."

Eric closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath and nodded,

"Okay. Let's go."

Eric didn't let go of his arm but they made their way to the bar together. Lord V finally spoke in his sharp voice and to Harry it was as repulsive as nails on a chalkboard.

"Mr. Iverson. I am not a patient man. I gave you a week to fulfil the conditions of the contract. It has been two weeks now and I have not heard a single word from you since."

They came to stand beside Blake and Blake snarled,

"You can burn the place to the ground for all I care."

Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder and glared at the hateful man who had come back to destroy everything he had worked so hard to build,

"What contract? What place?"

Blake turned to him and spoke,

"Not now, Harry. We'll talk about this later."

Harry looked from Blake to Lord V to Eric, trying to make some sense of what was going on here,

"Mr. Iverson, is there some place we can talk more privately?"

Blake's hands balled into fists, but Harry spoke before he could,

"You can say whatever you want in front of us. Blake isn't going anywhere with you."

Lord V laughed humourlessly and spoke,

"Oh, no, it is not Mr. Iverson that I wish to speak in private, it is you. I wish to speak with you."

Blake and Eric ground out together,

"No."

Harry drew in a deep breath. It was obvious that Blake and Eric didn't know about his previous association with Lord V and he didn't want them to know about it in the future either. What would they think him of him if they found out? Harry held Lord V's gaze and spoke curtly,

"Upstairs…office."

Harry released Blake's arm, but Blake turned and held him fast,

"No, Harry…No…"

Harry smiled at Blake softly and smoothed his forehead with his thumb,

"We're just going to talk."

Blake looked absolutely terrified and Harry felt the same way,

"You don't know who he is or what he is capable of."

Blake was so wrong. No one knew who Lord V was or what he was capable of better than him. He shrugged out of Eric's hold and spoke softly,

"It'll be alright and besides you guys still owe me an explanation when I get back."

Blake's eyes were burning up with rage, but his shoulders were slumped so that meant he had accepted defeat. He turned to Eric and spoke softly,

"Take care of him. I'll be right back."

And with that without a second glance, he started making his way towards the office. Once the door was closed, Lord V spoke,

"You look different, Mr. Potter."

Harry leaned back against the desk and spoke,

"Why are you here and what do you want?"

He watched as Lord V sat down on the couch and felt the urge to rip that mask away and see his face,

"Your friend, Blake Iverson, is opening a new club in London. He came seeking my permission to open it and I merely set some conditions that he must fulfil before I grant my approval."

Harry made sure that he held Lord V's gaze and spoke,

"What conditions?"

It frustrated him how at ease the man was while how unsettled he was making him. He hadn't felt this off center for a year,

"A nominal amount that he must pay as protection fee, partnership in his club and your appointment as manager."

Suddenly it all began to make a lot of sense. Eric's hesitance when he asked him and Blake's anxiety when he had returned from London. It made so much sense,

"I'd rather die than come back to London."

Lord V rose to his feet and stalked towards him. Harry held his ground and repeated his words when Lord V was standing an inch away from him,

"I am never going back to London."

There was so much conflict in his eyes and Harry's gaze went down to realize that his gloved hands were balled into fists. He returned his gaze to his crimson eyes and whispered,

"Go on. Hit me."

The man took a step back and exhaled shakily,

"Do not test my patience. You are well aware of the fact that I will not hurt you but that privilege does not extend to your friends. I can destroy them in the blink of an eye and you know it."

Harry pulled himself up on the desk and settled down on it,

"Why do you want me back?"

Lord V turned to face him, and Harry raised an eyebrow,

"I am not your play thing anymore. You burned the bloody contract and freed me so why do you want me back now?"

He drew closer to him and cupped his cheek with his gloved hand. Harry resisted the urge to shiver,

"I wish to keep you in my sights."

Harry chuckled sarcastically and spoke,

"No, that's not why you want me back. You want me back because you want to corrupt my life again. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to forget everything? Do you know how hard I've worked to build this new life?"

He pushed away his hand from his cheek and fought back the tears that welled in his eyes,

"It took me a year to get here and it took you a minute to destroy everything."

Lord V gripped his chin in his hand and spoke,

"I am truly sorry for it, Harry, but you will have to return. Do you understand me?"

Harry shook his head and felt his grip tighten on his chin,

"Let me make it simpler for you to comprehend then. You will return willingly, or I can have your friends kidnapped and torture them until you return to London."

Harry knew it was going to come to this. There was simply no way out. He was trapped again but he would be damned if he allowed that monster to dictate the terms of his return,

"I have my own set of conditions then."

Lord V released his chin and laughed darkly,

"I live to please you, Mr. Potter."

Harry rose to his feet and spoke,

"You will not interfere in my life. I will take the job and manage the club, but I will not tolerate your interference in any of my matters. You can keep any eye on me, but you'd better leave me and my friends alone."

Lord V nodded and spoke,

"Fair enough. What else?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest,

"I am entitled to have relationships, so you don't have the right to meddle in my love life and hurt my boyfriends or lovers."

At that statement, Harry saw genuine shock flit through those crimson eyes and he couldn't help but smile. He wasn't going to have a repeat of what had happened with Tom. Lord V's voice contained a slight hint of irritation when he spoke next,

"Anything more?"

Harry tipped his head back and spoke,

"If you harm a hair on any one of my friends or potential boyfriends then I swear I will kill myself."

Lord V was practically vibrating with rage and Harry took a deep breath and prepared himself for the blow that was sure to come. It didn't so Harry spoke,

"I want all that in written form with you signature on it."

Lord V's eyes were smouldering with fury and Harry had the distinct feeling that he was going to shout. Instead, he pulled out his cell phone and spoke,

"Stan, come up here, I wish for you to draw a contract."

Harry didn't know why but something about seeing Stan again made warmth blossom in his chest. After a minute, the door opened, and Stan stepped in carrying a laptop bag. He set it down when he saw Harry and instantly pulled him into a tight embrace,

"You look amazing, Doll."

Harry patted him on the shoulder and couldn't help but smile,

"Thanks. You too, Stan."

Stan pulled away from him and grinned brightly,

"Love your hair."

Harry blushed and ducked his head. Lord V cleared his throat and Stan snapped to attention and made quick work of pulling the laptop out of the bag and typing up the contract as Lord V dictated it. Harry read it and then re-read it just to make sure that there weren't any loop holes in it. Once he was satisfied, Stan used the printer in the office to get two copies of it and Harry signed both of them before sliding them over to Lord V to sign them. Once they were done, Harry grabbed his bag from the rack on the wall and pushed it in. Stan slipped the contract into a file and deposited it along with the laptop into the bag. Lord V signalled him to leave and Stan saluted him goodbye before exiting the room,

"I expect to see you in London in two days. Stan will book you a flight."

Harry raised a hand and spoke,

"Nope, no interfering in my life. I'll pick my own mode of transport and see you in London."

For a moment, it looked like Lord V was going to say something but then for a brief second, Harry saw something like adoration flash in his crimson eyes before it was gone, and he had turned his back to him and swept out of the office. Harry immediately ran after him and watched as he signalled his men to follow him and left through the doors.

He was instantly sandwiched between Blake and Eric as they looked him over and hugged him,

"Harry, are you alright? What did he say?"

Harry smiled and hugged them back even though his heart was drowning just at the thought of leaving them and going back,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm taking the job."

Blake and Eric pulled away from him together and Harry saw tears brimming in both their eyes,

"We didn't want this for you, Harry. If I'd known that this would happen then I would have never worked on that bloody club."

Harry pulled them back to himself and spoke,

"Well, we really should discuss the terms of my employment now. You said something about an apartment and tripling my salary."

Blake snorted and stroked his hair and Eric rubbed his back,

"We'll quadruple it."

Harry laughed and sat down on one of the barstools and watched as Eric and Blake sat down beside him,

"I have to leave tomorrow."

Blake's brow furrowed, and sadness shone in his eyes,

"We can't let you leave alone. Eric and I are going to come with you. In fact I think I should move in with you. I don't trust that guy one bit."

Harry broke into a fit of giggles at that,

"Really, you're going to move in with me? What about poor Eric?"

Eric pouted his lips and wrapped an arm around his shoulder,

"Yeah, Babe. What about me? I want to move in with Harry too."

Harry rose to his feet and turned around to face them,

"You guys are adorable but you're not moving in with me. I'm an adult and perfectly capable of taking care…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and heard Liam's voice in his ear,

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see that you're okay."

His voice sounded gravelly almost as if he'd been crying. Harry turned around to face him and realized that he was right, Liam looked on the verge of tears and his dark eyes were filled with concern. Blake whistled, and Eric laughed,

"You know we were there too. Do we get hugs too?"

Harry rolled his eyes and rested a hand on Liam's shoulder,

"Were you standing outside all this time?"

Liam nodded and ducked his head,

"You told me not to go anywhere. I tried calling the cops but it seemed like they'd jammed the service in the entire area. Who were those people? Were you guys robbed?"

Blake cooed,

"Awww maybe we were wrong about you, Liam. You're a real sweetheart. But, no, we weren't robbed."

Harry smiled and patted Liam on the shoulder,

"Sit down. You look like you need a drink."

Liam sat down, and Harry made his way behind the bar to make the drinks. When everyone had a glass in their hand, Harry raised his glass and spoke,

"I propose a toast to myself since I got promoted."

Eric and Blake exchanged an uneasy glance and Liam looked around at them in confusion,

"You got promoted?"

Harry spoke up as he took a sip of his drink,

"Yeah, I'm moving to London tomorrow to manage the new club there."

Liam looked utterly shocked and then he spoke in a feeble voice,

"You're moving away? For how long?"

Harry felt the urge to kiss Liam's sadness away and buried it down,

"Maybe permanently."

Liam's glass slipped from between his fingers with a clink and the liquid spilt over the counter. He looked utterly broken. Blake and Eric mirrored his concern and spoke,

"Harry, you have to stay the night here with us. We'll get the guest bedroom ready for you up in the loft. Just let yourself in after locking up."

The second floor of the building was where Eric and Blake lived. Harry had stayed over with him several times but tonight…tonight he felt like he needed to be alone,

"No, I'll lock up and go home. I have to pack up my stuff too."

Blake rose to his feet and held his shoulder,

"Harry, I can't let you be alone. You agreed to move to London only because of us and…and…don't think that we don't know what you're sacrificing for us… I don't trust that monster and I can't leave you alone with him in that city. I know you don't want to go. It's there in your eyes. You've been smiling and laughing but I know you so well and this is hurting you."

Harry pulled Blake into a hug and spoke,

"I'm fine. You're reading too much into it."

Blake held onto him tight,

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to pay the price for my ambition."

Harry patted him on the back, pulled him away and wiped away his tears,

"Save the tears for tomorrow when you see me off."

Eric pulled Blake into his arms and Harry didn't miss the tears in his eyes,

"I think you guys should call it a night. I'll lock up and head home. I'll probably be taking the train so I'll text you the details later. Oh, and please don't tell whatever happened today to Tonks and Luna. You know they'll go berserk."

Blake passed a watery smile,

"Yeah, we can't have those girls losing their minds."

They said goodbye and Eric escorted Blake upstairs. Once they were gone, Harry slumped on a stool beside Liam,

"I don't understand what's going on? What was Blake talking about? Who was that man?"

Harry rose to his feet, grabbed a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and an Ash tray from underneath the counter and set them down atop it. He offered the pack to Liam, but Liam shook his head. He pulled out a cigarette for himself and lit it up. He closed his eyes and took a long drag before blowing out the smoke and telling Liam the entire story. Liam was utterly horrified by the end of it. There was no need to be scared though, with the conditions he'd set, he was returning to London on his own terms and as a free person,

"Harry, how can you be so unbothered by this?"

Harry blew out another puff of smoke and laughed,

"Because I know that he won't hurt me."

Liam rested his elbows on the counter and asked,

"How can you be so sure? He sounds like a bloody psycho."

Harry couldn't help but giggle at that. Psycho was such a small word. He stubbed out his cigarette in the ash tray and rose to his feet,

"Harry, answer me. How can you be so sure that he won't hurt you?"

Harry met Liam's concerned gaze and spoke,

"I just know."

He made quick work of putting away the glasses and cleaning the counter before making his way to the office and grabbing his bag. Liam followed him out and stood by him as he keyed in the security code and set the lock. Once he was sure that the club was fully secure, he started walking towards his apartments. Liam grabbed his arm before he had taken a few steps and spoke,

"You're coming home with me."

Harry turned around and raised an eyebrow,

"Is that an order?"

Liam shook his head and spoke softly,

"A request. You seem disturbed and Blake was right. The pain is there in your eyes."

Harry shook his head and smiled,

"I'm not disturbed."

Liam crossed his arms over his chest and spoke,

"Explain the smoking then? I've never seen you smoke."

Harry rested his elbow against the wall and sighed,

"You've barely known me for two weeks. I do smoke occasionally."

Liam raised an eyebrow and Harry caved in,

"Fine, I used to smoke occasionally."

Liam uncrossed his arms and held his shoulders,

"I know I've only known you for two weeks, but I feel like I've known you my entire life, Harry."

Harry held his dark gaze and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans because the urge to pull him close and kiss him was way too strong. His nails dug into his palms as he took a step away from him,

"I'm not the one for you, Liam."

Liam took a step forward and spoke,

"I'll take whatever you can give me, Harry. I just know that I'm not ready to lose you yet."

Harry closed his eyes and spoke,

"Fine. I'll stay with you at your place tonight."

He opened his eyes just in time to see Liam smile and that one little curve was enough to ease the knot in his chest that had been there ever since he had seen Lord V again.

Liam led him through the streets and it turned out that he didn't live far from the club. They came to a halt in front of a small double storey house. Liam unlocked the door and led him in. The house was beautiful in a comfortable, well lived sort of way. Every available space on the counters, on the tables, in fact every flat surface was occupied by tiny trinkets. It was utterly adorable,

"So, you live here alone?"

Liam nodded and spoke,

"Yeah, usually. My brother visits over the weekends and usually stays over."

Liam showed him the house. There was a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a small bedroom that was covered in posters of footballers. Liam rubbed the back of his neck and spoke,

"That's my brother's room."

Liam then took him upstairs and showed him his bedroom, the guest bedroom and the balcony which had an amazing view of Inverness. Harry leaned against the railing and admired the view for a while as Liam went to set up the guest bedroom.

When Liam returned, he took his hand and whispered,

"Thank you."

Harry smiled and spoke,

"No. Thank you for bringing me here and showing me your place. It's absolutely amazing."

Liam blushed,

"You think so?"

Harry nodded and laughed,

"Yeah, I love how homely it feels."

Liam smiled and led him to the guest bedroom,

"The bathroom's down the hall. If you need anything, just shout and I'll be there."

Harry wanted to hug him but he didn't trust himself, not with everything that he was beginning to feel for Liam so he waved him good night and watched him go before closing the door and falling on the bed. His tears started flowing almost immediately and he couldn't stop them. He was losing everything again. He seriously regretted ever being born or better yet he regretted ever catching the attention of a monster like Lord V. He turned over and buried his face into the pillow as he cried his heart out and lamented his terribly rotten luck. He consoled himself with the fact that London was a huge city and the chances of him running into Tom were very very slim. He had no idea when he slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

It was close to five in the morning when the sound of screaming roused him from his sleep. It only took him a minute to ascertain that the screaming was coming from the next room. Harry…Mindlessly, he jumped to his feet and was out the door and by Harry's side in a heartbeat. He was thrashing on the bed and screaming. It was painfully obvious that he was having a nightmare. His hands trembled as he panicked. How was he supposed to make this stop? He drew in a deep breath and leaned over him,

"Wake up, Harry. It's a nightmare…wake up…"

He shook Harry's shoulder and tried to wake him up but he didn't. His screams turned into broken sobs and whimpers and he couldn't help it. He sat down on the mattress beside him, wrapped his arms around him and held him close to his chest,

"Harry, it's going to be fine…it's going to be alright. It's just a nightmare."

It took an hour of comforting and soothing for Harry to completely quite down and fall back asleep. He knew he should get up but the way Harry was clinging to him, he didn't want to awaken him. Who knew what he had been going through? He yearned to know what was tormenting him. He settled down beside him more comfortably and felt extremely guilty for enjoying his warmth and the way Harry held onto him. He should get up. What would Harry think of him when he awoke? He closed his eyes and sighed. There was no denying the attraction he felt for him. Harry was so different from anyone he'd ever met and it was so difficult to resist him. But Harry had made it very clear that he wasn't looking for a relationship and oddly enough that was fine with him. He was content with whatever scraps of affection Harry was willing to throw his way. He rested his head on the pillow and stared at Harry's face, his slightly parted lips, his dark long lashes that fanned over his pale cheeks, his raven locks that fell across his forehead. He was utterly beautiful and he couldn't lose that. He wasn't ready to lose him yet. He brushed his hair away gently and carefully rubbed a strand between his fingers. He couldn't help but smile. It really was as soft as it looked. He let the strand fall, looked away from him and stared up at the ceiling. It only took him a minute to drift off.


	119. Chapter 119

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry woke up and the first thing he registered was a warm, solid body pressed up against his. No…He felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs; violent memories ran rampant through his head. His breathing became more rapid, shallower. He was moments away from his personal hurricane. He disentangled himself from Liam before getting up to his feet. His head spun a little because he hadn't given his brain time to wake up properly, but he took the support of the wall, grabbed his glasses from the side table and drew in deep breaths to calm himself. His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest and he was trembling uncontrollably. Liam woke up and his face paled as soon as he set his eyes on him,

"Harry, I can explain…"

Harry shook his head. He doubted any explanation Liam had to offer would be worth listening to. He was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack and it was better that he ran home before he broke down. He jammed his feet into his sneaker, not even bothering to lace them up, grabbed his bag from where he had put it by the door and hurried out the room. Liam caught up to him in the living room and caught a hold of his wrist to stop him. He struggled to yank his hand out of his grip and shouted,

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Liam let go of his wrist instantly and spoke,

"Harry, listen to me…you were having a nightmare…I didn't know what to do…"

He didn't have the mental capacity to deal with this, so he just rushed out the door and began walking as fast as he could. It wasn't long before he was fumbling with the keys to unlock his apartment door and pushing himself in. Closing the door, he locked it and then the panic built up like an unstoppable snowball in the pit of his stomach. His heart beat harder and faster, adrenaline levels rose, and he couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning, and it felt as if the ground had melted away from underneath his feet. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, his lungs burning up as he struggled to get air in them. Everything that he hadn't thought about for a year, played on the forefront of his mind…Crouch…all his vile touches, evil caresses, forced kisses, painful claimings and violent beatings and then the sight of Lord V slitting his throat and then mutilating him…He screamed and collapsed on his side. He dimly registered the fact that someone was banging on the door and shouting but he couldn't bring himself to care as darkness crept up at the edges of his vision. It was like he was stuck in that wretched bedroom again with Crouch's body pressed against his, his arms wrapped around his battered and bruised body, his hateful voice whispering threats in his ear, telling him all the things he would do to him if he told anyone. He whimpered and balled his hands into fists as he struggled to get back to reality, but it was nearly impossible and the memories wouldn't stop playing...

Tom…He willed his mind to change all those violent memories with all the beautiful moments he had shared with Tom. He reached for all those soft words, his brilliant smile, his soothing kisses…the bliss he had felt when they'd been together…that completeness. Starting from that first kiss in his office and ending with the last night they'd spent together, Harry watched it all and when they ended Harry couldn't help but whimper,

"Tom…I need you so much right now…"

His phone rang somewhere, and Harry closed his eyes as tears streamed down his temple. He curled up tighter, willing his headache to subside, just hoping that whoever was trying to break down the door would just leave him alone. He needed to be alone right now.

The door swung open and Harry was suddenly being dragged to his feet by two pairs of strong arms. He kept his eyes closed and heard Blake's familiar voice curse as Eric patted him on the cheek,

"Harry! Wake up...Can you hear me?"

He felt himself being laid down on something soft…the couch…and then he felt Eric or Blake take his hands and rub them in an attempt to warm them up. Blake finally spoke in a panicked voice,

"He's not responding. We have to call an ambulance. He needs the hospital."

No, he didn't need a hospital. He didn't want a doctor to psychoanalyze him. He was fine. He moaned out,

"No…"

He forced his eyes open and saw Blake leaning over him while Eric knelt beside the couch and held his hands,

"Harry, what happened?"

Blake and Eric looked like they'd jumped straight out of bed and ran here. His eyelids fluttered shut again and Blake rested a hand on the back of his head and spoke softly,

"Harry, talk to us. Is this about last night? Is it about Lo…"

Harry turned his head and cut him off,

"No…"

He couldn't bear to hear that name again. He hated how weak he made him…hated how much his appearance back into his life had disturbed him. Lord V had managed to ruin him once again,

"Let's get you to bed. You need rest."

No amount of rest was going to fix this. He was back to square one and he knew that these panic attacks, the nightmares were going to be a permanent fixture of his life once again. He shook his head and refused to move as Blake tried to pull him to his feet,

"I have to pack."

Blake grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently,

"Have you lost your mind? You are not going anywhere in this condition"

Harry struggled to open his eyes again, but the attack had left him feeling physically and emotionally exhausted,

"I'm…I'm fine."

Eric growled,

"I'm going to go and have a little chat with Liam now."

Harry reached forward blindly and grabbed his wrist to stop now,

"No…"

Eric held his hand and Blake gritted out,

"Why the hell not? He's the one who called us, so he must have done something."

Harry forced his eyes open and Blake cupped his cheek,

"I'm fine. You don't have to talk to him."

Blake gently swept the stray locks away from his forehead and spoke,

"Then tell us what happened? Did he hurt you?"

Harry shook his head. Blake and Eric couldn't hope to understand what he had felt when he had woken up next to Liam in bed,

"He didn't hurt me."

Blake sighed, pulled him up and held him close to his chest. Harry couldn't help but wrap his around his shoulders and felt as Eric hugged him from behind,

"You're like a little brother to us, Harry, and we reserve the right to beat up anyone who messes with you. So, no one, not even you, can take that right away from us."

He didn't doubt that and the image of Blake and Eric wielding baseball bats and getting ready to beat someone up made him smile. He felt a hundred times better now that he was sandwiched between Eric and Blake's warmth. He was going to miss them drastically. He didn't realize that he'd started crying until Blake pulled him away and wiped away his tears as his eyes widened with panic,

"You're crying, Harry. Why?"

Harry closed his eyes and hugged Blake again,

"I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Blake rubbed his arms and Eric's hold tightened on him,

"We're not letting you go alone."

Harry shook his head and spoke,

"No, you can't."

Blake pulled away from him and held his gaze,

"I'm not hearing any arguments. You're more important to us than anything else. I know we've only known each other for a year but you're so deeply ingrained in our lives that losing you would leave a void that we wouldn't be able to tolerate."

Harry opened his eyes to speak but Eric clamped a hand over his mouth from behind and spoke,

"We were up all night discussing it and we decided that we're moving with you. Vinnie can manage the club here and you'll manage the club there, so we reckon that we get to retire, and London seems like a fun place. And after we've seen the state you've been in, there's no bloody room for an argument."

Blake smiled smugly when Harry slumped back against Eric and nodded his head to show his agreement. Eric removed his hand from his mouth and snickered while Blake cupped his cheek,

"Smile for us now."

Harry couldn't help but smile and Eric and Blake hugged him again,

"That's much better."


	120. Chapter 120

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

It didn't take him long to pack all of his limited belongings into a suitcase. To be honest, he could count the pairs of jeans and shirts he owned on his fingertips. Apart from that he had a small bag of toiletries, a pack of bands for his hair, a spare set of glasses, some books and all the little presents that Liam had gotten for him. Eric and Blake had begrudgingly left him three hours ago so that they could go and pack their own stuff. And even then, they'd been calling him after every half hour to check up on him. He had settled the accounts with Mr. Fleming and suggested a replacement to him for the shop. It had been a teary farewell, but Mr. Fleming had told him that if he ever wanted to come back, the apartment and the shop were his and that just made him feel a thousand times better because it meant that he wasn't homeless. He had a place to return to. He had people who cared about him to return to. He ran his gaze around the apartment and felt a wave of melancholy hit him hard. He was going to miss this place, but this wasn't goodbye. When everything was said and done, he was going to return here.

His phone rang, and Harry walked to the couch to get it. The name on the screen made him contemplate whether he should take it or not. He swiped the screen to receive it and Liam breathed out in relief,

"Harry, please just listen to me."

Harry slumped down on the couch and spoke,

"No, Liam. Listen to me."

Liam was silent for a while before he spoke,

"I'm listening."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch,

"What happened wasn't your fault, so you have to stop feeling guilty for it. I wasn't in a right state of mind then and…"

He broke off in mid-sentence because he didn't want to talk about exactly how messed up he was,

"Anyways, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. I didn't mean to hurt you, Liam, and I'm terribly sorry about that."

Liam finally spoke, and his voice sounded low and hoarse,

"Can I meet you for lunch before you go?"

Harry thought about it for a while before speaking,

"Yeah, we can meet. I'll text you the details in a minute."

Liam murmured his assent and Harry spoke,

"See you later."

He ended the call and saw the notification for a missed call. It had probably been Blake or Eric when he'd been having the attack, so he swiped it away and pulled up his contacts to call Tonks. He called her and waited with abated breath for her to pick up. Luna and Tonks were definitely going to raise hell today. Tonks sounded concerned when she spoke,

"Harry! I was just going to call you. You didn't open the shop today and I was worried that you were sick. Are you sick?"

Harry exhaled and spoke,

"No, Tonks. It's just that…"

Tonks voice grew shrill and panicked,

"Just what? Harry, you're scaring the hell out of me right now. Are you okay?"

Harry gripped the cushion. This was going to be painful,

"I'm moving to London."

Tonks sounded dead serious when she asked,

"You're moving to London? When? And for how long?"

Harry clutched the cushion close to his chest and murmured,

"Today and maybe permanently."

Tonks literally screamed, and Harry had to hold the phone away from his ear,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? ARE YOU HIGH?"

Harry closed his eyes and replaced the phone to his ear when Tonks had hushed down,

"I'm not high."

Tonks shouted before ending the call,

"I'm coming over. Don't you dare move a muscle."

Harry removed the phone from his ear and winced as he imagined what would happen when Tonks would come over. Luna was next, and he decided to get that over with. Luna picked up after the first ring and spoke in her characteristic dreamy voice,

"Harry, I was expecting your call."

For a moment, he thought that Blake and Eric had told her but then Luna elaborated her statement,

"It was in the cards this morning."

Harry was about to speak when Luna spoke,

"Oh wait, I'm getting a call from Tonks. That wasn't on the cards."

Harry ended the call. Maybe it was better this way. Tonks was going to tell Luna and then they were going to go berserk together. He called Blake and spoke,

"I told Tonks and she's probably telling Luna as we speak. So, both of you better get here before they do and help me handle them."

Blake must have had the phone on speaker because Eric cursed verbally, and Blake spoke,

"Yeah, just give us a couple of minutes. We're almost done packing."

Harry nodded and ended the call. He swung his legs over the couch and texted Liam the name of their usual restaurant and the time. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his forearm as the phone buzzed on his chest and he pulled it up to check the reply

 _Can't wait_

Harry replaced it on his chest and waited for Eric and Blake to turn up. He must have dozed off because he woke up with a start when he heard the banging on the door,

"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR, HARRY!"

Damn it! He scrambled off the couch and to his feet. Where the hell were Blake and Eric? He unlocked the door and had barely opened it when Tonks pushed it all the way open and stormed into his apartment followed by Luna. Tonks walked straight to his bedroom, no doubt to check the whether he was really moving or just joking about it. He stood in the living room and waited for Tonks and Luna to return,

"You're really moving?"

Harry nodded. Tonks looked like she was going to blow up, but Luna rubbed her arm and asked,

"Has there been an emergency? Why the sudden decision?"

Harry looked at them and signalled them to sit down. Luna pushed Tonks down on the couch and spoke,

"Harry, speak up."

Harry was about to open his mouth to speak up when Blake and Eric barged in with their suitcases and looking completely dishevelled. Eric bent over, and Blake raised a finger and spoke breathlessly,

"Give us a minute."

Luna and Tonks looked shell shocked and Harry hurried behind the kitchen counter to get everyone a glass of water. Eric and Blake collapsed on the chairs and Harry handed them each a glass before moving over to hand one to Tonks and Luna. When they all had a glass in their hand, Harry moved the suitcases out of the way and realized how heavy they were. It must have taken some effort to haul them up the steps,

"WILL EITHER OF YOU TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Harry leaned back against the wall and signalled to Blake and Eric,

"They'll tell you."

Blake glared at him darkly before looking at Tonks and Luna and flashing them his most charming smile,

"Well, Ladies…"

Tonks raised a finger and spoke,

"Don't you dare try to use that on us. It's not going to work."

Blake pouted, and Eric patted him on the shoulder,

"A for effort, babe."

Harry laughed, and Tonks glowered at him,

"Start talking, Harry."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and spoke,

"Blake told you about the new club, he's opening in London, right?"

Tonks nodded, and Luna pursed his lips,

"Well they asked me to manage it and I accepted their offer so I'm moving to London to manage the club and they're moving there to enjoy their retirement."

Tonks raised an eyebrow and spoke,

"I can smell the lies. What are you guys hiding."

Harry raised his hands up and all three of them spoke together,

"Nothing."

Tonks rose to her feet and exclaimed,

"Ha! You all spoke at the same time. You're definitely hiding something."

Harry shook his head and they all spoke at the same time again,

"We're not hiding anything!"

Harry couldn't help but burst into laughter and Blake and Eric laughed with him. Luna spoke up,

"Okay, seriously, this is getting absurd. Did you guys rehearse this or something?"

Harry was still trying to control his giggles and shook with the effort. Blake had better luck and managed to speak up,

"No, we didn't rehearse it."

Harry walked over to the couch and pushed Tonks back on it. He settled down on the floor between Luna and Tonks and Tonks instantly pulled off the band and untied his hair. It was the way they usually sat when they were together. Tonks enjoyed running her fingers through his hair and Harry hoped that it would distract her today. He closed his eyes and crossed his legs at the ankles as he spoke while Tonks stroked his hair,

"I was meant to move alone but then Eric and Blake said that they didn't want me to be lonely there, so they decided to come with."

Luna spoke softly,

"I just don't understand why you guys are moving so suddenly."

Blake told Luna some lies about taxes and deadlines and that was enough to placate her. Harry felt something warm land on his forehead and he opened his eyes to realize that Tonks was crying. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her head down to kiss her forehead,

"It's going to be fine. We'll call you every day and then there's skype. You won't even notice that we're not here."

Tonks pulled him up on the couch and hugged him tight,

"This isn't done, Harry. This is just not done…You can't just leave me alone and walk away…"

Harry patted her on the back and spoke softly,

"I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be a phone call away and I'll always be there to listen about all your new boyfriends and your break ups."

Blake piped up,

"And we'll visit you every once in a while."

Tonks continued to cry on his shoulder for the next couple of minutes and Harry continued to placate her. Finally, Harry spoke,

"We should go out for lunch."

Blake and Eric shouted their agreement and Luna nodded her head. Harry pulled Tonks away from his chest and wiped away her tears,

"It's going to be fine, Tonks. Everything's going to be alright."

Tonks pursed her lips and then spoke,

"Fine. But I'm ordering and you're paying."

Eric and Blake groaned, and Tonks turned to them and stuck her tongue out,

"You'll eat what I'll order, or I can spend the next hour crying and then you won't get to eat at all."

Harry laughed and spoke,

"We'll eat whatever you'll order and I'm definitely paying."

Blake and Eric nodded begrudgingly and spoke,

"Fine."

Luna rose to her feet and spoke softly,

"I'm going to call Neville."

Harry nodded and spoke,

"Sure."

He was glad that Luna was being more level-headed about the whole thing. Harry wrapped an arm around Tonks shoulders and settled back on the couch. Eric was tapping away at his phone and then spoke,

"Our flight is at seven this evening."

Harry gaped at Eric and then spoke,

"You booked us a flight?"

Blake smirked smugly and spoke,

"Of course."

Harry was about to speak when Eric looked up from his phone and spoke,

"Nope. No arguments. We told you that everything would be paid for."

Tonks kissed his temple and spoke,

"You two better take care of him there. I don't want my poor baby to get hurt there."

Harry cheeks burned, and Eric cooed,

"Don't worry. Your poor baby is safe with us."

Tonks hugged him close to her chest and spoke,

"And don't you dare tease him or bother him."

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped her arms around her,

"I'm going to miss you a lot."

Tonks pulled him away and wiped away his tears,

"Ssshhh…You were the one who was telling me it was going to be fine a minute ago."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as Tonks tied his hair back again,

"I'm going to go clean up and then we're leaving for lunch."

Harry opened his eyes and watched as Tonks walked away to wash her face and freshen up her makeup. Blake spoke up,

"That went better than we expected."

Harry murmured his agreement and spoke,

"Yeah."

His phone started ringing and Harry looked down to see that it was Liam. He cursed and picked it up,

"Hey, sorry. We're just on our way."

Liam laughed but it sounded forced. He sounded sad and Harry didn't like that one bit,

"Yeah, I'm waiting."

Harry ended the call and realized that Blake and Eric were staring at him,

"That was Liam, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded, and Blake demanded,

"Why are you even talking to him after what happened?"

Harry rose to his feet and put his phone into his pocket while checking for his wallet and keys,

"It wasn't his fault."

Blake and Eric just stared at him for a moment and looked like they were going to say something when Tonks stepped back into the space,

"So, ready to go?"

Harry nodded, and Blake and Eric got up to their feet. Eric pleaded,

"Please don't order that Ham and pineapple pizza again…. pretty please, Tonks."

Tonks huffed and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist,

"I'll order whatever I want."

Blake and Eric groaned together, and Tonks cackled at their misery as she led them out.

Lunch was a much more peaceful affair and Blake and Eric had managed to convince Tonks to order something they all agreed to. Liam had done a good job of concealing his sadness, but it was still visible in his eyes while they had laughed and chatted about anything and everything. Blake and Eric kept giving Liam disdainful looks and Harry found himself unable to do anything about that.

Once lunch was over, Tonks got up to her feet and spoke,

"So, despite the way you and the Iversons announced their sudden departure, I'm willing to forgive you and Luna, Neville and I got something for you."

Harry could only gape at them as Neville walked out of the restaurant and after a minute, walked back in carrying two wrapped boxes. Harry knew what was in the boxes without unwrapping them and he spoke,

"When did you get the time to buy these?"

Tonks placed the boxes in front of him and smirked,

"Magic…Now, go on and unwrap them."

Harry looked at the boxes and then up at Tonks,

"I can't take these."

Eric was about to pull the boxes towards himself when Tonks slapped his hand away. Eric rubbed his hand and spoke,

"He didn't want them, so I was only helping him out."

Tonks glared at him and then turned to Harry with a sweet smile,

"Open them."

Harry unwrapped the smaller one first and groaned,

"I didn't even need a new phone."

Tonks chuckled, and Luna spoke,

"Seriously, have you seen your phone. It looks like it'll give up on you any day and we don't want you to have an excuse to not talk to us. Besides, your older one didn't have a front camera and this one has, so you can skype with us wherever you are. Now, unwrap the second one."

Blake began unboxing the new phone while Harry worked on unwrapping the second one,

"Seriously, this is just way too much."

Eric exclaimed,

"You got him a laptop! Where are our presents?"

Blake had already turned on the new phone and was testing it out and now Eric was working on getting the laptop out of the box. Harry looked at Luna, Tonks and Neville and spoke,

"These must have cost a…"

Tonks raised a hand and Luna spoke,

"No, Harry. You'd been talking about saving for a laptop for the past six months and we know how you always spent those savings on getting us those chocolates. This is just something that we would have done for whether you'd been moving to London or not."

Neville wrapped an arm around Luna's shoulder and spoke,

"Don't argue anymore, Harry. You know you can't win against the three of us."

Harry nodded his defeat and spoke,

"Yeah I know."

Liam finally spoke,

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Eric and Blake both spoke together,

"No!"

Harry rose to his feet and rested a hand on either of their shoulders,

"Sure, Liam."

He handed his phone to Blake and spoke,

"Would you please transfer all my contacts to the new phone?"

That ought to keep them occupied. Harry could feel their glares on his back as he made his way out of the restaurant with Liam. Once they were in the parking lot, Liam took out the purple wrapped box from inside his pocket and held it out for him. Harry took it hesitantly while Liam spoke,

"It's not as grand as what your friends got for you but…"

Harry didn't let him finish and pulled him into a hug,

"I'm sorry, Liam. I'm sorry for everything but I told you I wasn't the one for you."

When Harry pulled away, he rested a finger under Liam's chin and raised his head up to face him,

"I don't want to remember you like this. Please be your old self again and forget about everything that happened."

Liam smiled then, his genuine bright smile that was enough to brighten up a room and signalled towards the box,

"Open it."

Harry unwrapped it and pulled out a black plastic box. Opening it up, he saw an emerald knotted up in some sort of a soft thread. Liam reached forward and moved his finger over the knotted thread that encased the stone,

"I found the emerald a couple of days ago at an estate auction but didn't know how to give it to you and I didn't have enough for a chain. This is waxed thread and I used Macramé to make it."

Harry looked up at Liam and then back at the pendant,

"You made it?"

Liam nodded shyly and spoke,

"The emerald reminded me of your eyes when I looked at it. It'll go great with them. And there was another reason I bought it."

Harry ran his finger over the pendant and asked,

"What's that?"

Liam held his gaze and spoke,

"You know emerald is a stone of inspiration and infinite patience, it embodies unity, compassion and unconditional love and that's everything that you embody. And you know…emerald is supposed to provide healing to all levels of the being. I really hope it works for you."

Harry held the pendant out to Liam and spoke,

"Put it on me."

Liam took it hesitantly and asked,

"Are you sure."

Harry nodded and turned his back to him as he pulled his hair away from his nape. Harry could feel the way Liam's hands trembled as he slipped the pendant around his neck, adjusted the length and then fastened it at his nape. Harry turned back around, looked down at the stone and spoke softly,

"Thank you. I love it."

He really did love it and he hoped Liam was right about the healing part. Liam smiled and spoke,

"Thank you for forgiving me."

Harry shook his head and led him back inside. Tonks and Luna instantly noticed the pendant around his neck and began fawning over it. Blake handed him both the phones and spoke,

"I transferred all your contacts."

Harry thanked him and slipped both of them into his pocket. Liam spoke,

"So when are you guys leaving?"

Blake and Eric's hostility towards Liam hadn't decreased one bit so Harry replied,

"At seven. But we have to be at the airport an hour earlier."

Liam looked down at his watch and spoke,

"We still have plenty of time to grab ice cream. My treat."

Tonks and Luna squealed with joy and the sound was so high pitched that Harry had to cover his ears along with Eric, Blake and Neville. Harry couldn't help but stare fondly at Luna and Tonks as they chatted animatedly and discussed which flavours they were going to get while he paid the bill. How was he going to live without them? He absolutely had no idea. His hand unconsciously reached up for the pendant and he hoped with all his life that it really worked. He was going to need some serious healing when he reached London.


	121. Chapter 121

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

They were extremely exhausted by the time they reached London, so they cabbed their way to the hotel Blake had booked for them and fell asleep as soon as they fell on whatever soft flat surface they could find.

The next morning, Harry woke up where he'd fallen asleep on the couch, yawned and stretched. He hadn't had a nightmare which was an extremely good sign. He ran his finger over the pendant around his neck and couldn't help but smile. Maybe Liam's pendant was really doing its job. His gaze travelled over to the bed where Blake and Eric slept on peacefully, their limbs entangled, a quaint smile on both their lips.

Harry couldn't help but feel a sudden ache in his heart because he'd had that but then he'd given it up. He didn't regret his decision though. He'd done the right thing. He'd never been right for Tom and Tom was so much happier now. He just wished that Eric and Blake stayed just like that forever. They were perfect together and Harry knew that he couldn't bear to see them apart or hurt. He was willing to do anything for them and that's why he was here in London where he'd never wanted to come back.

He shook his head and sighed. He was here now, and he had a very long list of things he needed to do today. First and foremost was visiting his parents. He looked down at himself and scrunched up his nose. None of them had had the energy to change last night so he decided to use the shower before Blake and Eric woke up.

He emerged from the bathroom, shaved, showered and dressed and saw that Blake was awake,

"Good morning, love bird. Did you sleep well?"

Blake straightened up and Eric nuzzled his head in his lap,

"Better than you I suppose. You slept on the couch."

Harry smiled, pulled out his new phone and settled back on the couch,

"I'll have you know that the couch was very comfy."

Blake ran his hand over his face and groaned,

"Could you order us some breakfast? My head is killing me."

Harry nodded before reaching for the menu and the intercom on the coffee table and ordering them breakfast while Blake extracted himself from Eric's sleepy hold and disappeared into the bathroom. Harry turned off the airplane mode and almost instantly his phone began to rang, effectively waking up Eric, who shot up straight and slumped back with a groan when he realized that it was just his phone,

"You could have kept that on silent."

Harry laughed and looked at the caller ID. It was Tonks,

"It was on airplane mode."

Harry took the call and put it on speaker before leaning back on the couch,

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN? I'VE BEEN FREAKING OUT SINCE LAST NIGHT!"

Eric snickered, and Harry spoke,

"We were just so knackered from the flight that…"

Tonks didn't allow him to complete the sentence,

"Oh, so you were too tired to type a simple text telling me that you'd reached safely. You guys are absolutely heartless. And why were your phones turned off? I thought you guys had been kidnapped or something."

Eric spoke from his position on the bed,

"It's called Airplane mode, darling."

Harry covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter. Tonks practically growled,

"Yes, and you're supposed to turn it off as soon as you step off the airplane, dimwit."

Harry removed his hand and spoke,

"We're sorry for worrying you, Tonks. It won't happen again."

Tonks huffed,

"It better not. Now tell me, how are you, Harry?"

Harry spoke up,

"I'm fine. What about you?"

Tonks sounded pleased with that and spoke,

"Good, now enjoy your day and call me, please."

Harry nodded and spoke,

"I will. Take care of yourself, Tonks."

Tonks drawled,

"I will. You too. Talk to you later."

Harry nodded and spoke,

"I will."

Tonks ended the call and a knock on the door announced the arrival of their breakfast.

Breakfast was a quick affair. Blake and Eric had to meet up with the realtor who was going to show them the apartments and on their extreme insistence, Harry had agreed to join them. Harry had expected that they would have to search all day to find a suitable apartment but that wasn't the case. They only had to visit three apartments and absolutely fell in love with the fourth apartment, the realtor showed them, and it turned out that it was in their budget and at a walking distance to the club, Blake and Eric had yet to show him. They signed the paperwork for the apartment over a very late lunch and once that was done, Harry finally spoke,

"I have to go somewhere."

Blake and Eric looked at him apprehensively and spoke,

"Where?"

Harry clasped his hands together while he contemplated whether to tell them or not,

"My parents."

Blake and Eric's eyebrows rose as they smiled,

"Your parents? They live here?"

Harry wished that they had lived here. He probably wouldn't be the way he was or be where he was, if they were alive,

"Umm…not exactly…they're buried here."

Harry watched the way their faces fell. Blake reached forward across the table and clasped his hand,

"We're so sorry about that."

Harry shook his head,

"It's fine. I just have to visit them because I'm back now and it wouldn't feel right to…"

Eric shushed him and spoke,

"We're coming with you."

Harry frowned, and Blake tightened his hold on his hand,

"If you want to go alone then that's fine too but we would like to come with you."

Harry thought for a minute before nodding,

"You can come with."

An hour later they were standing outside the metal gates and Harry was painfully reminded of the last time he'd been here. Every step he took towards his parent's graves, he felt Tom's ghost travelling with him, his words echoing inside his mind and when he finally reached the graves, his knees gave way as the pain became unbearable and he cried out. Blake and Eric were there immediately, standing behind him and rubbing his back as he cried his heart out over everything that he'd lost…over everything that had happened to him. Maybe it was selfish of him to mourn for himself rather than his parents but he couldn't help it. He missed Tom and this place only served to remind him why Tom had been the only person he could be intimate with. Tom knew all his secrets. Tom knew every single thing about him. That day when he had been kneeling here after confessing the truth, he'd thought that he'd die if Tom walked away from him. The thought of a life without Tom's love had seemed intolerable then.

Well, here was now, alive and well without him. But that was only because Tom was happy and that made him happy. Wasn't that what true love was? You learned to be happy in the other person's happiness. Why was it hurting so much right now then? Why did Tom's absence feel like a physical wound…a wound that he'd been ignoring for a year and had gone septic in the span of the last forty-eight hours? Harry wiped at his tears, absolutely furious at himself.

This was not acceptable. He was not going to fall back into that pit of anxiety and depression again. He was strong, and the past year had only made him stronger. He wasn't the person who'd been kneeling here a year ago. He was better than that. He rose to his feet and was instantly embraced by Blake and Eric,

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded and spoke,

"I think I need a drink and I know just the place for it."

Blake and Eric pulled away from him and Harry smiled at them,

"I guess it's time that you met my mentor in bartending."


	122. Chapter 122

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry stood outside the door to the bar nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot,

"What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry looked around to see Blake and Eric's concerned faces before speaking,

"Umm…nothing."

He looked at the door again. What if Sirius hated him now? What if… No…He had to go in and know. He pushed open the door and stepped in. The bar was almost empty. There were only two patrons seated around the counter and Kreacher was serving them. There was no sign of Sirius though, so he must be upstairs. Harry led Blake and Eric to the counter and greeted Kreacher,

"Hey, Kreacher. It's so nice to see you again."

Harry saw the shock register on Kreacher's face for a minute before it was replaced by indifference and he began muttering under his breath again. Eric and Blake settled down on the stools looking unsure and Harry placed his order,

"Three Gin and Tonics."

Kreacher bustled about making their drinks and Harry looked around the bar, thinking about whether he should go up,

"Where's Sirius?"

Kreacher grunted,

"He's down in the storeroom."

Harry sat down beside Blake and Blake instantly held his hand,

"Relax."

Harry rested his forehead against the counter and nodded his head. Blake's cell phone rang in his pocket and Harry heard him fish it out. He also heard the undertone of rage in his voice when he spoke before he walked away,

"I have to take this."

Harry sat up straight, just as Sirius emerged from a door behind the counter, shouting at Kreacher about some broken bottles. Harry pursed his lips as he took in Sirius's familiar features, his long curly hair…Kreacher must have told him because he turned around then, and their gazes met. Sirius's lips parted ever so slightly in shock, his eyes widened and he looked like he was struggling to breathe. He held his gaze as he moved around the counter, slowly, cautiously as if he was approaching a ghost and Harry could only sit frozen in place and hold his gaze, trying to assure him with his eyes that he was really here.

When Sirius was inches away from him, he reached forward, stealing his breath and the heat from his skin. Before he could draw in the air his body needed he melted into Sirius's form. He could feel his firm torso and the heart that beat within. Sirius wrapped his arms around him, drawing him in closer. He could feel his body shake and tremble as he cried his heart out, cried for all the pain he had put Sirius through, cried a year's worth of tears. Sirius pulled his head back and wiped away the tears with a finger, the pure kindness in his eyes brought more relief than his heart could hold.

Sirius was eating him with his eyes, running his hand through his hair, as if he couldn't quite believe that he was real…that he wasn't a dream. Sirius's mouth painted a soft smile and he spoke,

"You're here…you're really here…"

Harry could only nod and Sirius had him wrapped up in his arms again. He buried his face in his shoulder and shut his eyes trying to revel in the warmth that surrounded him. And then Sirius pulled away and thumped him gently on the back of his head,

"What the hell were you thinking when you decided to leave us like that? Do you know how worried I've been…how worried Remus was?"

Harry ducked his head and spoke,

"I'm sorry but I had to leave. You have to understand that."

Sirius cupped his face and made him meet his gaze,

"Then make me understand because I still don't know what happened that made you leave London in the middle of the night. I thought you were perfectly happy with that bastard. You looked happy."

Harry looked up and realized that Blake and Eric were listening in and staring at him wide eyed. Sirius followed his gaze and Harry introduced Blake and Eric,

"These are my friends from Inverness…well…they're more than friends…they're like my brothers."

Sirius smiled at them and shook both their hands,

"I'm pleased to meet you both."

Blake and Eric still had that suspicious glint in their eyes when they spoke,

"Likewise. You were saying something about Harry being happy with someone."

Sirius turned to look at him and Harry implored him with his eyes not to tell them. Blake growled,

"We saw that."

Eric leaned forward and pleaded,

"Come on, Sirius, tell us more about the bastard he was supposedly happy with, so we can go and bash in his head. Mr. Mysterious here has never told us anything about his life in London."

Sirius grinned wickedly,

"I am definitely loving your friends, Harry."

Harry spoke,

"Please don't, Sirius."

Blake got up to his feet and wrapped an arm around Sirius's shoulder,

"Come on, big man. Don't listen to him. He'd probably even die to save his enemies. Our little angel can't bear the thought of anyone getting hurt even if they hurt him."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed,

"That's not true."

Eric chimed in,

"It's perfectly accurate."

Sirius stepped forward and pulled him to his feet,

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we?"

Harry nodded in defeat as Sirius led them upstairs to his apartment. Once Eric and Blake were seated, Sirius lead him into the kitchen and cupped his cheek,

"You haven't told them anything about your past?"

Harry shook his head and spoke,

"Please don't tell them anything about Tom or…him"

He didn't even want to say his name but he knew that Sirius understood who he was referring to,

"Harry, did you leave because of him? Did he threaten you…hurt you?"

Harry nodded as he leaned back against the kitchen counter,

"He burnt down Tom's factories because of me. He would have hurt him if I'd stayed and I knew that Tom would have never let me go so leaving was the only option I'd had left."

Sirius hugged him tight and rubbed his back,

"I am so happy that you're back. You know, the past year, I was so mad at you, I decided that if I saw you again. I would scold you, shout at you, be very very angry at you for putting us through so much but I forgot all that when I saw you…"

Sirius ran his hands over his arms and spoke,

"You look healthier and happier than ever and I think that that should be enough to prove that you made the right decision and your friends…I'm so glad that you've had people like that to look out for you."

Harry buried his face in Sirius's shoulder and whispered,

"I missed you so much, Sirius."

Sirius hugged him tight,

"I missed you too."

They were interrupted by Blake shouting in the living room,

" .GOD!"

Sirius pulled away from him and winced,

"I'm sorry but it seems one of your secrets is out."

Harry was scared to ask which one, but he had an inkling,

"We kept the magazines you were featured in. It seems your friends found them."

Harry groaned, and Sirius chuckled before pouring out the drinks and physically dragging him to the living room. Blake and Eric were seated on the couch with the open magazines spread all around them. A cursory glance showed him all his shoots along with the last one in Edinburgh that he'd never finished. Blake opened the last magazine and gasped as he tugged at Eric's arm to look at it. Harry knew what picture was in there and he slumped down on the couch and closed his eyes because he wasn't strong enough to see that last picture,

"HARRY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE A MODEL?"

Harry kept his eyes closed and spoke,

"It was irrelevant. I would have told you if you had asked me. It just never came up."

Sirius pulled him close to himself and smoothed a hand through his hair. It was Eric that spoke again,

"Why'd you stop?"

Sirius's hand tightened around his shoulder. Sirius didn't know about the kidnapping attempt…in fact no one except for the twins, Tom and a handful of people knew about it. According to Sirius, he'd quit because of his mother's death and he wanted him to keep believing that,

"My mom passed away during my last shoot…"

Harry kept his eyes firmly closed and buried his face deeper in Sirius's chest hoping that Sirius would shield him from the question that was coming next,

"Did he leave you because of the scandal?"

Before he could say anything, Sirius spoke,

"I think that's enough questions but to answer your last one, he didn't leave because of the scandals."

He felt warmed to the core, hearing Sirius defend Tom, but he knew that Sirius held no positive feelings towards the man, in fact, he was sure that he hated him. Blake and Eric left the subject and told Sirius all about their new club. But Harry knew them better than anything. There were going to be more questions and a lot of personal research. Harry was just content to curl up next to Sirius on the couch and soak in his warmth while Sirius talked business with Eric and Blake.

An hour later, it felt like Blake and Eric had known Sirius for a lifetime. The easy banter between them made him feel like he truly was part of a family. The door opened, and Remus walked in looking absolutely haggard. He dropped the bag he'd been holding at the sight of him and Harry rose to his feet. Sirius got up with him and held his shoulder,

"This is Remus Black, my husband."

Harry turned to look at Sirius and then back at Remus,

"You got married?

Sirius nodded, and Harry hugged him tight,

"Why didn't you tell me? This is the first thing you should have told me."

Harry turned around and Remus opened his arms with a smile. Harry instantly embraced him and spoke,

"I'm so happy for both of you."

Remus patted him on the back and murmured,

"And I'm so happy to see you. There hasn't been a single day when we didn't miss you."

Harry hugged him tight,

"I missed you guys a lot too."

Sirius patted him on the back,

"I think we should go out to dinner and celebrate."

Blake got up to his feet and Harry turned around to see the apprehension on his face,

"We should get going then."

Sirius chuckled,

"No way. You're not going anywhere. You're coming with us."

Remus looked at Eric and Blake and spoke softly,

"Yes, you really must join us."

Blake shook his head and Eric spoke,

"No, we don't want to intrude. You guys must have a lot of catching up to do with Harry."

Harry stepped closer to them and asked,

"What's wrong?"

Blake ran his hand through his hair and spoke,

"Nothing."

Harry gripped Blake's wrist and dragged him into the guest room before closing the door behind them,

"Blake, you're lying. What happened?"

Blake slumped down on the bed and spoke,

"One of Lord V's men called. He wants Eric and I to have dinner with him."

Harry sat down beside him as he thought about why he would want that? Was this another way of tormenting him? He wouldn't allow it,

"You're not going."

Blake looked up at him,

"But…all of this would be in vain if we don't go tonight."

Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder and spoke,

"It's not going to be in vain. Just tell me where he wanted you to meet him."

Blake gripped his arm,

"You're not going either then. What kind of brothers would we be if we let you put yourself at risk for us."

Harry rested his head on Blake's shoulder and spoke,

"You're the kind of brothers that would come and rescue me if I ever need it."

Blake pulled him closer and spoke,

"I won't let you do this."

Harry closed his eyes and spoke,

"I will, and you can't stop me."

Blake rose to his feet and spoke,

"We're going together then."

Harry rose to his feet steadily and shook his head,

"No, you're having dinner with Sirius and Remus."

He needed to know that they were safe…that Lord V couldn't get to them. He had no idea what sick game he was playing but he wasn't going to play along. He'd had enough of his manipulations. Blake was about to speak when Harry spoke,

"No... no more arguments."

And with that he strode out of the room.


	123. Chapter 123

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

It was just closing in on eight when the cab pulled up outside a historical building in central London, and Harry looked out the car window to see a beautiful iron awning that stretched out over the sidewalk. There was no restaurant name visible, or people milling about outside, and the only lights he could see were through the shutters of one of the windows off to the side of the main door. The place looked suspicious, but Harry guessed that he should have expected this from Lord V. He was just glad that he hadn't allowed Blake and Eric to come here.

Harry looked out to see that there was a cover over the middle of the awning where what appeared to be a name was underneath and lining the way up to the front door were several large ceramic pots. He paid the driver and got out of the car, and as he did, he smoothed his hands down his pants and then wrapped his coat around his shoulders. He walked up the path that was lined with the planters and took a moment to look at the thick wooden beams supporting the awning above.

The place was gorgeous, glamorous in the way only a true classic could be. He was just admiring the architecture when the door in front of him began to rotate and coming through it to greet him was none other than Nott. Harry couldn't help but smile. Nott looked surprised and Harry guessed that he hadn't been expecting to see him. He stepped closer and Nott pulled him into a hug,

"How are you?"

Harry pulled away and patted Nott on the shoulder,

"How do I look?"

Nott smiled softly,

"Better than I've ever seen you."

Harry's smile brightened. He'd changed before coming here. He didn't own a suit, but he was dressed in a pair of black form fitting dress pants, paired with a black button up and a white sports coat,

"You're absolutely right. How are you?"

Nott spoke softly as he stepped aside to lead him in,

"I'm fine and very happy to see you doing so well."

Harry stepped through the doors and Nott led him through the entrance towards the main dining area,

"Why aren't there any people here?"

Nott seemed lost in some thought and blinked at him when he asked the question,

"Could you repeat that?"

Harry came to a halt and held Nott's gaze,

"What was Lord V planning to do to my friends?"

Nott ducked his head and spoke,

"I'm not at liberty to say."

Harry pursed his lips and Nott led him towards the bar area. This space of the restaurant had an old European charm about it. It was understated and classic and brought to mind jazz and cultured people sitting about sipping their cocktails. He would have actually liked the place if he wasn't feeling so unsettled. He felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck, like he was being watched. Which was probably true. It subsided though, and he was about to speak when Nott's phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out and stepped aside. Harry pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants while he looked around.

* * *

He hadn't been expecting to see Harry but as soon he'd appeared on camera feed, his heart had stopped beating and his breath had been stolen away by how gorgeous he looked. He hadn't known how starved his eyes had been to see him in the flesh. He'd had to keep his gaze guarded when he'd met him in Inverness and Harry's confidence and defiance had only made him want him more. The plan had been to intimidate his friends and jostle them up a bit, but this was better. In fact, this was more than a blessing. And when Harry had smiled at Nott, it had felt like the sun had finally risen on his dark soul and the warmth that had enveloped him was indescribable. How had he lived without that for a year? How had he allowed Harry to stay away for that long? Originally, he had planned to have those two nuisances seated in the main dining area. But that wouldn't do for his Harry. This was their proper reunion and it deserved to be celebrated. So, he had headed up to the skybox of with his laptop and a bottle of Pinot, ready to sit and watch as Nott showed him the restaurant.

The perfect vantage point, the skybox had been designed as a private dining area on the upper level in the glass-encased space, and it offered a bird's-eye view of the kitchen, the bar, and the main dining room. It was a top table, in what he knew would soon be one of the most talked about restaurants in the country. But only one person could make it all the more special and that person was in the building. He couldn't believe his luck.

He got to his feet, wine in hand, and walked over to the window. He wanted to see more, to get closer to what was going on, and when he reached the spot that overlooked the bar, he braced a hand on the wall where the privacy curtains hung and took a sip of his wine as down below, Harry looked around. He was utterly gorgeous. The healthy flush of his cheeks, his lean and toned frame, his exquisite lips and that long raven black hair that he'd tied back in a small ponytail…everything about him was to die for. He burned to unravel him, to claim those lips, leave his marks all over that perfect body, pull that hair out of the band and run his fingers through them. He hadn't felt aroused in a year but seeing Harry here like this was driving him out of his mind. His hands trembled, and he set down the drink on the table. He stepped away from the glass and settled down in a chair, trying to calm himself down, trying to gain some semblance of control. Every cell in his body had come alive. Just being with Harry in the same building had somehow rejuvenated him…resurrected him… He pulled on his mask before picking up his phone from the table and called Nott,

"Send him up."

* * *

Harry looked up at the glass box, constructed on the upper level and couldn't help but ask,

"What's up there?"

Nott had returned and spoke,

"It's a private area for Lord V and that's where you're currently going."

Harry frowned up at the box and spoke,

"Would he have called Blake and Eric up there?"

Nott didn't reply but Harry was sure it was a no. Lord V was only extending this courtesy to him. He ushered him out of the bar area and down a narrow hall. Harry's heart jackhammered as he followed Nott past a large set of double doors, with a square glass window in each giving a peek at the restaurant's state-of-the-art kitchen. they stopped in front of what looked like a door with the same intricate moulding that decorated the main dining room. Nott pressed a button on the wall. The door slid open, revealing an elevator. Nott put a hand up to hold it in place, and then spoke,

"You hold the power here."

Harry smiled, took a deep breath and stepped inside. The doors slid shut, locking him inside, and then the elevator began to move. Harry willed himself to breathe through it. Nott was right. He held the power. He was in control of this situation. But when the elevator jolted to a stop and the door slid open, revealing the man who made him feel so off-balance, Harry knew that any power he held was nothing in comparison to whatever it was that Lord V possessed,

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise."

Harry straightened his shoulders as he stepped off the elevator, determined to hold his ground and not be intimidated. The space he was now standing in was like one of those fancy boxes at a sports game but instead of overlooking a stadium, the room overlooked the restaurant and kitchen below. Harry shifted his eyes to the man who sat on the black leather seat that stretched across the far wall. He was masked and robed as usual and his hands were covered with a pair of leather gloves.

But what caught his attention were the shelves behind him with photos of him, his photo shoots… his pictures with Tom…there were even a few from his childhood. He wanted to ask him why he had them but refrained. Lord V had proved that he was his obsession and those pictures right there were proof of that. He tried not to be affected by that and ran his gaze around the space. The table was elegantly set with wine glasses of different sizes, a pitcher of iced water, and shiny silverware. There were two low chairs on Harry's side of the table, and the room held an air of culinary sophistication.

Lord V had one arm casually resting across the back of the seat, and the other stretched out on the table. There was a closed laptop in front of him, a bottle and glass of wine beside it, and the only sign that Lord V was anything other than one hundred percent relaxed was the muffled _tap, tap, tap_ of his index finger against the pristine tablecloth,

"This room is my favorite."

Harry made his way over to the table where he stopped behind one of the low chairs,

"Of course, it is."

Lord V's gaze was laser focused on him,

"Why do you say that?"

Harry held his gaze and spoke,

"It's private. You don't have to deal with other human beings. And you get to spy on everyone from up here in your great tower."

Lord V reached for his wine and took a sip,

"Your perception in one of your most endearing qualities."

Harry spoke, tongue in cheek, and tapped the back of the chair, trying to think of something to say,

"I'm so glad I please you."

Lord V looked at the seat opposite him and spoke,

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter."

Harry pulled out a chair and sat down as he stared at Lord V, who was watching his every move. Lord V straightened up and spoke,

"I was expecting your friends."

Harry rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward,

"And you should understand that I will not allow them to be anywhere near you."

Amusement shone in those crimson eyes for a moment before they grew expressionless once again,

"Why not? I have sworn not to harm them."

Harry interlocked his fingers,

"I don't trust you."

Lord V tilted his head and his voice was dangerously low when he spoke,

"I missed you."

Harry leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest,

"And that's why I'm here. You missed me, so you just ruined everything and blackmailed me into returning. I'm a slave to your whims and nothing more than that."

Lord V grabbed his hand with his gloved one and snarled,

"You need to stop undermining yourself."

Harry yanked his hand out of his hold and gritted out,

"You ruined me…You've ruined me and now you're trying to ruin my friends. You just can't stand to see me happy. You tried to hurt Tom and now…now you're trying to hurt Eric and Blake."

He was about to get to his feet when Lord V gripped his wrist again and spoke,

"I did not burn his factories."

Harry settled back in the seat and spoke,

"You're a liar."

Lord V released his hand and Harry held his gaze as he spoke,

"You can do whatever you want to me, but I will not allow you to hurt my friends. In fact, don't contact them ever again."

Lord V rose to his feet and strode around the table towards him. It took everything he had in him to sit still as Lord V came to stand behind him and whispered in his ear,

"Are you absolutely sure about that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry drew in a deep breath and nodded silently. He felt Lord V's gloved fingers run through his hair and all he could think about was that he had fallen back into his trap again.


	124. Chapter 124

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **"I'm so incredibly sorry for the late update but I've just been insanely sick."**_

Harry stared at his own framed photographs as Lord V pulled away the band and freed his hair. Harry was about to move his head away when Lord V rested a gloved hand on the nape of his neck and stilled him,

"Relax, Mr. Potter. You just gave me consent to do anything I pleased with you."

Harry couldn't remain quiet anymore and demanded,

"How long do you intend to keep me here?"

The way Lord V chuckled made the hair on his arms stand,

"Have dinner with me and then you may leave."

Harry knew what that entailed, and he shook his head,

"I don't want that."

Lord V finally let go of his hair and spoke,

"Then you may leave, Mr. Potter."

Harry wanted to get up, but the weight of the debt Lord V still held over him forced him to remain seated and made his throat work to get the words out,

"I'll have dinner with you."

Lord V was still standing behind his back otherwise Harry was sure he would have seen triumph in his eyes. Harry leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest while Lord V called someone and ordered that his bag and dinner be brought up. Her rubbed his arms absentmindedly as he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the forthcoming bondage.

His phone rang in his pocket, pulling him out of his thoughts. He fished it out of his pocket and couldn't help but smile when he saw that it was Tonks. She was exactly the person, he needed to talk to right now. He swiped the screen to take the call before holding the phone to his ear and instantly Tonks shrieked in his ear,

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CALL ME!"

Harry winced and held the phone away from his ear before speaking,

"I'm sorry, Tonks. I was going to call you after dinner."

Tonks snorted,

"Liar. You would have forgotten all about it."

Harry found himself relaxing in his seat as Tonks launched into telling him all about her day and how much she had missed him. In that moment, where he was and who he was with didn't matter. Talking to Tonks just made him feel stronger, more put together and it reminded him that he wasn't alone this time. He had people who cared about him and worried about him. He watched as two silver covered platters were placed on the table along with the black silk drawstring bag while listening to Tonks rant about some guy she had ran into at the restaurant. When she was done, Harry spoke softly,

"Listen, Tonks. I have to go for now. I'll call you later."

Tonks huffed,

"No, you won't."

Harry couldn't help but laugh and he could almost hear Tonks pout at the other end,

"You'd better call me, Harry. I'll be waiting."

Harry nodded as he stared at the bag,

"I will."

Tonks ended the call and Harry placed the phone on the table. Lord V came to stand in front of him and pulled open the bag before retrieving the rope and the black silk blindfold. Harry struggled to keep his breathing regulated as Lord V stepped closer to him. He brought Tonks voice to the forefront of his mind to calm himself down but that wasn't enough, so he focused on imagining Eric, Blake, Neville, Luna, Sirius and Remus. That worked, and Harry felt himself visibly relax. Lord V came to stand beside his seat and spoke,

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded and stared into his lap,

"I'm sure."

Harry raised his hands and Lord V wrapped the rope around his wrists before knotting it and resting his bound hands in his lap,

"You must inform me if you feel…"

Harry cut him off,

"Don't worry. I won't have a panic attack."

Lord V moved to stand behind him, took off his glasses and then slid the silk blindfold over his eyes. Harry closed his eyes and felt Lord V tie it behind his head. Once that was done. He heard Lord V move away and the rustling of robes told him that he was probably taking off his robes and his mask and gloves. He willed himself to remain calm, but he couldn't help but test his bonds. Lord V must have noticed his fidgeting because he inquired,

"Are the bonds too tight? Shall I loosen them up?"

Harry shook his head,

"They're fine."

He heard the sound of the lids being removed from the platters and was instantly assaulted by the wonderfully exquisite scent of food.

* * *

He watched Harry's every single move, every expression with rapt attention. When Harry had smiled and laughed earlier during his phone call with his friend, he had literally burned with jealousy. Those smiles and that laugh belonged to him and him alone. No one else deserved them. Now that he had removed the gloves, he yearned to touch Harry. He burned to feel his skin, his hair, his lips…he wanted to touch, kiss and claim every solid inch of him. He wanted Harry all to himself for the rest of eternity.

It took him all his self-control to keep himself from touching him as he fed him. He knew that Harry would recognize his touch. He was wonderfully perceptive, and he couldn't risk revealing his secret. Harry would hate him…he would utterly despise him, and he couldn't afford that. He would die the day that would happen.

Harry seemed calmer, more serene than he had done a year ago and that pleased him. It had taken everything he'd had in him to keep himself from flying to Inverness when Harry had had that panic attack three days ago. He had called him, and it had been nothing short of a miracle that Harry hadn't picked it up or investigated the number further. Their moment however was interrupted by Harry's phone ringing on the table. He hated all of Harry's friends and he would have murdered them if the thought of Harry's tears and grief hadn't stopped him. Harry's head was cocked to the side as he listened to his phone ringing and then spoke,

"Who is it?"

He put down the knife and fork and begrudgingly checked the phone. The name and picture on display made him want to the crush the little thing in his hand. The picture was of Harry sandwiched between the two nuisances and smiling his most radiant smile,

"Blake Iverson."

A smile instantly lit up Harry's face and as much as that expression filled him with light, the darker part of him…the monster wanted to rip Blake Iverson to shred and watch him bleed to death,

"I should take it, or they'll think that something's wrong and show up here."

He held the phone to Harry's ear and shivered when his fingers accidentally brushed against Harry's wonderfully soft locks and he caught a whiff of Harry's distinct scent. That brief touch and that scent filling his nostrils was enough to ignite him on fire and resisted the urge to touch him more. He watched the way Harry chewed his lip as that nuisance said something to him and then he smiled once again and spoke,

"I'm fine, Blake. It's just dinner. I'll be back soon. I hope you two are having fun with Sirius and Remus."

Harry laughed at whatever was said and then spoke,

"Yes…Yes…I'll be careful. See you guys later."

The call ended, and he pulled away the phone from Harry's ear, purposefully grazing his fingers against Harry's divinely silky strands again. After that their dinner went without interruption and he got to soak in the sight of his Harry as much as he possibly could. There was a huge difference in watching him through the camera feed and watching him so closely and in person. Harry was perfectly relaxed by the end of dinner and at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take him into his arms and kiss him senseless before taking him home. That would happen. He vowed that he would make that happen as he pulled on his robes along with his mask and gloves. After that, he untied Harry's hands and removed the blindfold from his eyes before placing the glasses on his bridge of his nose. Almost instantly, Harry rose to his feet and picked up his phone from the table.

"Thanks for dinner. The meal was absolutely delightful."

He pulled out a pen from inside the pocket of his coat and wrote down his number on the napkin,

"The next time you have to say something, you'll call me. I don't want you anywhere near Blake and Eric ever again."

Harry's cool confidence was enticing, and it made him all the more endearing. He had never imagined seeing his Harry in this form, but he liked what he was seeing…. He liked it a lot. He picked up the napkin as soon as Harry stepped into the elevator and disappeared and held it to his lips. The need grew unbearable and he slumped down in his chair and picked one of the pictures from the shelf. It was one of him and Harry when they had been in Edinburgh. He needed that in his life again. He needed Harry back in his life again. He couldn't…he couldn't tolerate it.


	125. Chapter 125

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

"What happened between Harry and that guy?"

He knew he had asked that question way too suddenly, but it had been bothering him and Eric ever seen they had seen Harry's photographs in all those magazines and the news that had accompanied most of the articles had made his blood boil. Tom Riddle seemed like any other pompous, rich bastard but Harry had seemed genuinely happy with him in all those photographs. He couldn't fathom how they'd been torn apart. And then there was the fact that Harry had been a model and he'd been gaining popularity when he'd just vanished. Harry had said that it was because of his mother's death but something about that didn't sit well with him. There was so much they didn't know about Harry and everything that they'd learned about his past just screamed tragic. And when he added absolute refusal to return here, he knew that something terrible must have happened. Harry hadn't had that panic attack for nothing. He saw the way Sirius and Remus exchanged an uneasy glance before facing them,

"It just didn't work out between them."

He cocked up an eyebrow and Eric huffed,

"You're lying."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest,

"They weren't a good fit."

He couldn't help but snort at that,

"He was perfectly happy with him. You said that so yourself."

Sirius sighed,

"Can we not talk about this?"

He leaned forward,

"Harry is like a brother to us and it's our job to know each and everything about him."

Remus held his gaze and spoke,

"We've known Harry longer than you have so believe us when we say that it's good that you don't anything about his past."

Eric growled,

"That's not fair. He had a bloody panic attack in the morning, the day we had our flight. Something is haunting him and if that guy has something to do with that then we need to know about it."

Remus and Sirius were staring at them hard eyed,

"He had a panic attack?"

He buried his face in his hands and nodded silently. Sirius voice contained an undertone of anger when he asked,

"Has he been having them often?"

He shook his head,

"No, just that one."

Remus sighed,

"Why'd you bring him here then?"

It was Eric that replied,

"Because he was adamant that he wanted to come."

That was a lie but they couldn't tell Sirius and Remus about Lord V. Remus nodded in understanding and clasped his fingers together. He was about to speak when his phone rang in his pocket. He fished it out and instantly grew concerned,

"Harry, are you alright?"

He felt the tension seep out of his body when Harry told him that he was headed back to the hotel,

"We'll be right there."

He ended the call and Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He smiled at him and spoke,

"He's done with his dinner with the supplier and heading to the hotel. I think we should get going too."

Remus looked distracted and Sirius had to nudge him in the shoulder to get him to pay attention,

"Stop worrying about the cases, Remus."

Remus smiled wanly, and Sirius looked at them,

"Remus has just been working day and night to solve all these murder cases. It's been terrible."

He leaned forward and patted him on the hand,

"It'll be alright. You'll crack them open"

Remus smiled again. He had just pulled out his wallet to pay the bill when Sirius slapped away his hand,

"We brought you here for dinner. We're paying."

They were about to walk away when he turned around and asked,

"What happened to his mother?"

Sirius pursed his lips and ran a hand over his face before speaking,

"She had brain tumour. Harry did everything he could to arrange the money for her surgery and the surgery was a success but then she had a sudden relapse, when Harry was in Edinburgh for a shoot, and passed away."

He closed his eyes and felt Eric squeeze his shoulder. No wonder Harry had given up modelling. Maybe the guilt of not being with his mother in her final moments had forced him to quit. He couldn't hope to fathom how hard the news must have hit him.

Harry shampooed his hair thrice just to get rid of the lingering traces of his touch and even then, he could almost feel it...he could still almost feel Lord V's gaze on him and it was bothering him. He dressed up in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt and stepped in the room just in time to see Eric and Blake walk in,

"Hey guys. How was dinner."

Blake and Eric smiled softly and spoke,

"Forget ours, tell us about yours."

Harry put down the towel he was drying his hair with and spoke,

"It went fine."

They were on him in an instant and he found himself on the couch, pressed between the two of them as they examined every visible inch of him and then…they both went stiff against him…Harry wondered what had happened when Blake's fingers wrapped around his forearm and raised his arm up while Eric held the other. And there it was…Rope marks…light red criss cross abrasions that were barely visible and didn't even hurt but they were there, and Harry thought hard to find a good excuse because Blake and Eric seemed like close to blowing up. Blake's voice was biting cold when he asked,

"What is this, Harry?"

Harry tried to pull his arm free, but Blake held on fast. He wanted to speak…something… anything…but he couldn't come up with a believable lie. He stared in his lap while Eric squeezed his shoulder,

"Tell us it's not what it looks like."

Harry knew they were freaking out, but he didn't know how to make them calm down. Blake shook him gently,

"Harry, speak up."

Harry drew in a deep breath and spoke,

"It's fine."

That was when Blake lost it,

"IT'S CLEARLY NOT BLOODY FINE, HARRY! He tied you up…"

Blake looked aghast and his eyes were wide with horror and Eric didn't look any better,

"He tied you up…what…what else did he do to you?"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed,

"Nothing. He just blindfolded me and tied my hands so that he could take off his mask and we could have dinner."

Blake pulled him close to his chest,

"Never again…"

Harry couldn't help but wrap his arms around Blake and wish that he was right. He never wanted to be around Lord V again. He'd thought he was strong enough to bear it, but he wasn't. He really wasn't. Eric hugged him from behind and rubbed his back and Harry instantly began to feel better. Blake and Eric's combined warmth was enough to purge him of all the negativity that Lord V's presence had imbued him with.


	126. Chapter 126

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry's fingers trembled around the cigarette as he began to light it. He closed his eyes as he took a long deep drag and then held the smoke in for a moment before blowing it out. The music was loud enough to drown out his thought and he liked it that way,

"Your drink."

Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the bartender before paying for his drink. He stared at the amber liquid in his glass and swirled it around for taking a sip. It had been a week since he'd had dinner with Lord V and even though he had been trying his damndest not to be affected by it, he was…The cigarette in his hand was proof of that. He took another drag and watched the ribbon of smoke twist and squirm like a garter snake in torment trying to escape,

"You seem lost…"

Harry blinked and realized that the bartender had spoken to him. He smiled and shook his head before taking another sip of his drink and savouring the sweet burn. Eric and Blake hadn't let him go anywhere on his own ever since that night and the only reason he was alone tonight was because Eric and Blake had had to leave for Linlithgow because Eric's mother had been hospitalized. Harry hoped with all his heart that she was fine. Eric had told him that he would call but so far, they hadn't, and Harry didn't want to bother them by calling. He inhaled slowly, his system responding to the smoke, and he felt his lungs being wrapped by a warm blanket. Taking small, slow draws of the cigarette, he felt himself relax.

He flicked the filter and sprinkled the ash in the tray as he tried to figure out what it was about Lord V that bothered him. Being around Lord V, made him see all that blood, hear all those screams. It reminded him of that he'd been there…that he'd been a part of all that bloodshed and the worse part of it was that he had done nothing to stop it. He had watched and celebrated his freedom When he was around Lord V, he felt like every bit of the monster he was. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes and he struggled to stop them.

He stared at the cigarette between his fingers. It was almost short enough to burn him. With an effort, he leaned forward to crush it out in the ash tray. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to check who it was. Liam's name surprised him a bit. He downed the drink in one and moved to a quieter corner to take the call,

"Hey, Liam. How are you?"

Liam sounded hesitant when he spoke,

"I'm fine. Tell me about yourself. Where are you?"

Harry stared at the crowd and spoke,

"A club."

Liam's voice grew more confident,

"The name, Harry."

Harry felt puzzled as he rattled off the name. In reply, Liam only spoke,

"I'm on my way."

The call ended, and Harry pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it in disbelief. What had just happened? Was Liam really coming here? He thought about leaving but that wouldn't be fair to Liam. He might not even have a place to stay. They had just moved into the apartment three days ago and it was still a mess but if Liam needed a place to stay then he would definitely have to accommodate him.

He chewed on his lip as he contemplated what Liam wanted and why he was here. He was also worried sick about Eric's mother. Maybe he should call them. He summoned up the courage and called Eric. For a moment, there was no response but then Blake answered the phone and his voice sounded heavy with exhaustion,

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry leaned against the wall and spoke,

"I'm fine. How is she?"

Blake sighed and spoke,

"She's much better now."

That wasn't a satisfactory answer and Harry asked,

"What happened to her?"

Blake laughed softly and spoke,

"Harry, relax. It's just old age. It happens."

Blake's laugh was enough to calm him down. Eric spoke from somewhere in the background,

"Is that Harry on the phone?"

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled as Eric came on the call and reassured him,

"Stop worrying, little brother. We'll be back on Wednesday."

Harry nodded and spoke,

"I miss you guys."

Blake chuckled and spoke,

"We miss you more."

Harry ended the call and he felt better now that he'd talked to Eric and Blake and knew that they were okay, and Eric's mother was okay. He made his way back to the bar and ordered another drink while he waited for Liam to show up. Maybe he had heard wrong. Maybe Liam wasn't here. His thoughts were proven wrong when Harry saw Liam walk through the crowd towards him. There was a certain wariness in his dark eyes and Harry rose to his feet and smiled in greeting before pulling Liam in a hug. Liam held him back and rubbed his back,

"I tried, Harry. I really did but I just couldn't stay away from you. I missed you. I know I haven't known you long and what I did is unforgivable but I need you in my life…just as a friend but I need you…"

Harry patted him on the back and spoke softly,

"You didn't do anything wrong."

Harry sat him down on the barstool and ordered another drink for him,

"I missed you too."

Liam raised his hand and rested it on the center of his chest, feeling the pendant. Harry smiled and covered his hand with his,

"I haven't taken it off since you put it on me. It was a wonderful present. It's been helping me a lot."

And that was the truth. Despite all his anxiety, he hadn't had a single nightmare and he knew that somewhere Liam's pendant was the reason for that. Liam smiled and that warmed Harry down to the core. Some part of him had really missed Liam. He noticed the backpack on Liam's shoulders and spoke,

"That's all the luggage you brought?"

Liam nodded,

"I handed the farm over to my brother. I'm going to look for a job here and find a place to live. A hotel would have to do for now. I saw one on my way…"

Harry didn't let him finish the sentence and thumped him lightly on the shoulder,

"No, I'm definitely not letting you stay at a hotel. You can stay at the apartment I'm sharing with Eric and Blake."

Liam raised his hands up in surrender and smirked,

"Okay…okay…So, where are Eric and Blake?"

Harry sipped his drink and spoke,

"In Linlithgow. They'll be back on Wednesday."

Liam nodded and finally picked up his drink,

"So, handsome. Have you started seeing anyone?"

Harry couldn't help but blush and shook his head,

"Nope. What about you?"

Liam looked around the crowd and spoke,

"I'm still looking."

Harry leaned forward and spoke,

"That guy has been eyeing you for a while."

Liam followed his gaze and then grinned crookedly,

"Let's have some fun. Would you give me the honours of being my pretend boyfriend?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh and gave him a subtle nod. Liam took his hand and entwined their fingers. They laughed and joked the night away and Harry felt happier than he had ever felt since he'd returned to London.


	127. Chapter 127

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry nibbled on a chip as he stared at the laptop screen in front of him,

"Harry, relax. With all the effort you've put into this, I'm certain that tonight is going to go extremely smoothly."

Harry looked up at Blake and Eric who were wearing matching expressions of deep concern, while Liam's cheeks were puffed out as he chewed on a mouthful of his hamburger. Liam had been in London for the past two weeks. He'd found an apartment in their building and had played a monumental role in getting the club ready for opening night which was finally here. They'd all been working day and night to get everything perfect and Harry found himself extremely excited for tonight. Luna, Tonks and Neville were coming over to be at the club's opening and Harry couldn't wait to meet them.

But, he was also being plagued by a strange fear. He didn't put it past Lord V to ruin everything. That man always did. He just couldn't bear to see him happy. He sighed and closed the laptop,

"Yeah I know."

Blake snagged a chip from his plate and Harry pouted,

"Hey, I was eating those."

Blake grinned, dipped it in ketchup and ate it,

"Would you look at that…it's gone now…"

Harry turned his attention to Liam and spoke,

"I want your fries."

Liam smiled warmly and pushed his plate towards him,

"They're all yours."

Eric huffed,

"You didn't give them to me when I asked."

Liam cocked up an eyebrow,

"You didn't ask nicely."

Blake patted his husband on the shoulder and spoke,

"Awww, baby. You can have all of mine."

Eric pushed him away playfully and signalled to Blake's empty plate,

"You don't have any."

Harry and Liam sniggered together as Eric and Blake bickered about everything they'd given each other. He always found himself extremely touched by the love they shared. They were beautiful together. Liam leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"You'd better finish those before they stop arguing."

Harry laughed and nodded before finishing his fries. He was just sipping his soda when his phone rang next to his plate and he picked it up to see that it was an unknown number. He took the call and held the phone to his ear. Two very familiar voices greeted him and Harry felt his smile widen,

"Is this Mr. Iverson? We're calling about the opening of your club."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at how polite the twins sounded and spoke,

"No, this is not Mr. Iverson. But you're talking to the right person if you want to know anything about the club."

The twins must have recognized his voice because a loud gasp was followed by their combined squeals of joy,

"HARRY! Is that you? Is that really you?"

Harry looked around the table and noticed the suspicious gazes he was receiving. He mouthed old friends to them before speaking,

"Yeah, it's me. How are you guys?"

Their voices sounded choked with emotions when they spoke next, and Harry felt his heart break a little,

"Where have you been? How are you?"

Harry spent the next ten minutes telling them all about his past year and when he was done, they asked,

"We absolutely have to meet."

Harry leaned back in his seat and spoke,

"Yeah, we should. You wanted to know something about the club? I'm assuming it's about the photography contract for tonight."

The twins instantly spoke,

"Yes, we were wondering if we could get a first look and take some shots before it opens for the public tonight. There's a lot of hype about your place and I'm sure it's going to get very busy tonight."

Harry smiled and looked down at his watch,

"Why don't you meet me there in an hour? I'll give you an exclusive first look and you can take all the shots you want."

The twins shouted their assent and ended the call. Harry pocketed his phone, finished his soda and rose to his feet,

"I have to go to the club. Are you guys coming along?"

Liam instantly rose to his feet,

"I'll come with you."

Blake and Eric rose to their feet as well,

"Yeah, we're very curious to meet these old friends of yours. I'm sure they'll have loads of interesting stories about you to tell us."

Harry felt a chill run down his spine at that statement. Interesting stories…Yeah, the twins had loads of those. They'd seen him in bondage. They'd seen him kneel for Lord V. They'd been there with him at the hospital after the failed kidnapping attempt. He had to warn the twins not to say anything about Lord V or what had happened in Edinburgh. He typed a quick text to them as they all got into the cab.

Harry was just unlocking the doors of the club when he was wrapped up in a tight embrace from all sides,

"Harry!"

Harry relished their warmth for a moment and then they pulled away to look at him,

"You look better than ever, Harry. We seriously recommend that you get back into modelling."

Harry ducked his head and shook it,

"I can't do that anymore."

The twins pulled him into another hug before pulling away. Harry led them inside and to the office that was situated in the back of the club. Once they were all seated, Harry introduced the twins to Eric, Blake and Liam. Instantly, they all fired a volley of questions about his modelling career at them and Harry was glad he had warned the twins beforehand.

They spent the next hour getting reacquainted and Harry was so glad to see that the twins meshed with Blake and Eric. He also noticed the ease with which Fred and George openly flirted with Liam and Liam seemed interested too. This was absolutely perfect.

After they were done chatting, Harry showed them around the club. Blake had gone for a more retro look with a dash of industrial goth. It was absolutely brilliant, and the entire place was eye catching. Harry showed them the stage for live performances and the DJ. He then took them to the dance floor and finally the bar…it was his favorite place in the entire club because he'd designed it. He waved toward the massive mirrored wall behind the bar with the glass shelves of collectable vodka bottles. He then led them to the VIP lounge where buttery gold and red round couches that circled low surrounded walnut tables. This club was his most favorite place in the world now and he felt a very very deep connection to it.

The twins took all the shots they needed and then when they were done, they rallied Eric, Blake and Liam with them and insisted that he let them take a few shots of himself. He really didn't want to but the way everyone pleaded, Harry had to cave in. When he started posing for the pictures though, he automatically and effortlessly slid into the mind frame that he'd been in when he had modelled for them. The poses and expressions came astoundingly easily and when the twins were showing them the photographs on the laptop, Harry couldn't help but gape at them. He wasn't dressed in anything special, just a blue button up and a pair of faded denims but in the pictures, he looked like he was wearing some designer threads. He always wondered how the twins made him look so good,

"No wonder you were getting so popular. Harry, you're excellent model and you look utterly gorgeous."

Harry blushed and shook his head,

"It's the twins' magic."

The twins snickered,

"You've always been too modest, Harry."

Harry scrolled through the photographs and stopped over the one in which he was leaning over the bar and making the drink. The vintage vodka bottles shimmered under the low overhead lights in the background. It was his favorite picture so far. There was a gentle smile playing across his lips as he poured the drink in the shot glass. The thin stream of amber liquid seemed like pure gold as it entered the shot glass. The picture had been perfectly timed. He'd let his hair down for that picture and it looked softer than it actually was. Blake spoke,

"We should have that framed and put it up in the lounge."

Harry shook his head,

"No, it's not that special."

He scrolled further down and couldn't help but smile when he saw the picture of him looking sullen as Blake, Eric and Liam had been trying to persuade him into posing for the twins. The next one was of him smiling when they'd all gone down on their knees and implored him,

"We should have this one framed."

They all laughed, and Harry scrolled to the next one in which he was being hugged tight by all three of them. The look on his face was of pure joy and it was truly beautiful and they all spoke together,

"We're definitely getting this framed."


	128. Chapter 128

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He scrolled through the pictures, the twins had just forwarded him and couldn't help but sigh as want and desire burned his soul and stole every ounce of breath from his lungs. Staring at Harry's happy, joyful smile was the worst kind of torture because those smiles weren't for him. He wasn't the reason for all that happiness. He leaned back in his seat but couldn't tear his gaze away from Harry's gorgeous emerald eyes, his soft hair, that radiant smile and his lean frame. He was the epitome of perfection…the nucleus of all his desires…He was everything he craved…. everything he yearned for…everything he needed to breathe. His universe began and ended with him. Every time he looked at him, he fell in love and each time was harder than the last. Every time the feeling got deeper, more complete, more bewitching and all the more difficult to contain. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do to keep him safe. To him, Harry was a diamond. The rest of the world could be as rough as it desired, but it had never affected him. Despite, everything that had happened to him Harry shone with inner beauty all the same. He guessed that was part of why he had fallen in love with him, that sparkle that had been there even when he'd been a baby, that light that nothing and nobody could ever take away.

These past few weeks had been utter and complete torture. Having Harry in the same city and staying away from him had been pure agony. He'd stalked him twice but that's all he'd been able to do. The first time, he'd followed Harry when he'd been visiting the brewery to pick out the products he was going to be stocking at the bar. The second time, he'd stalked him, Harry had been conducting interviews for bartenders and servers at a small cafe. That day, he'd been sure that Harry would spot him, but Harry had been too focused on the interviews and every time he had chewed on his lip, he had fought the insane urge to go to him and pull it out. He had only left when the desire had nearly maddened him.

He couldn't bear it anymore. It was time to get him back. All his patience was finally going to pay off because tonight he was going to meet him again. Tonight, he was going to touch him again, breathe him in again, feel him again. Tonight, he was going to be whole again.

* * *

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror and straightened out his hair before tying them back. He was filled with apprehensions and excitement. Tonight, could either go really good or really bad and he needed to be mentally prepared to deal with any outcome. He tried to convince himself that Lord V wouldn't show up in such a public gathering, but the man was unpredictable, and he had proven that he could go to any heights to ruin his happiness.

He was dressed in a skinny fit dark teal suit jacket that clung to his chest and shoulders, emphasizing his lean frame in a sleek, modern way. He had paired that off with matching fitted pants and an extra slim fit white shirt along with a black bowtie. Somehow, the deep blue hue somehow exaggerated his eyes,

"Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry turned away from the mirror, grabbed his phone and wallet and opened the door to look at Liam, who was dressed in an elegant black suit. His red hair looked extremely vibrant in contrast to the dark suit and Harry whistled,

"You look amazing."

Liam gave him a thorough once over before shaking his head,

"Nowhere near as good as you."

Harry blushed and pushed his wallet into his pants. Blake and Eric were already at the club and Harry knew that they were running late. He was extremely anxious, and his guts were twisted into knots. Liam rested a hand on his shoulder and whispered,

"Everything's going to be fine. Amour is perfect…just like you…"

Amour…That was what they had named the club and Harry absolutely adored the name as much as he loved the club. Liam steered him to the apartment door and spoke,

"Stop worrying."

Harry was nervous the entire drive to the club. But when he stepped into the club, all his nervousness disappeared into thin air. The bouncers manning the door greeted him warm smiles and Harry felt more comfortable and relaxed. The club was already crowded. The music was just perfect, and Harry felt it thrumming through his blood. The bar was busy, and Harry smiled at the two bartenders who were managing the crowd with incredible and proficient ease and they both passed him a quick salute. He spotted Blake and Eric by the stage and weaved his way through the crowd towards them. They were wearing matching tuxedos and Harry just found them utterly adorable. They smiled widely when they saw him approach and Blake spoke,

"You look stunning, Harry."

Harry smiled bashfully and was about to speak when Eric spoke,

"You should have left your modesty out the doors today. You look seriously hot, Harry, and I have a feeling we'll have to guard you the entire night."

Harry laughed but it was cut short when someone collided hard with his back and the air was knocked out of him,

"HARRY!"

Harry turned around and came face to face with Tonks who was dressed in a one shoulder mid-thigh length pencil dress. Her kohl laced eyes and dark purple lipstick went perfectly with her bright hair. She was almost as tall as him but that was because of the stilettos she was wearing. Harry pulled her in a hug and she rubbed his back,

"I missed you so much, Tonks."

She laughed softly,

"I missed you more."

Luna piped up from behind Tonks,

"We're here too. It's our turn."

Tonks pulled away and was about to press a kiss to his cheek when Harry pulled back,

"No, Tonks. Not now. Why don't you kiss Blake and Eric first? They need it more"

Tonks chuckled darkly and approached them, and Harry watched the way they gave him dark glares promising vengeance before speaking together,

"Let's be reasonable about this, Tonks."

Harry turned away from them and greeted Luna and Neville. He was very happy to see them again and he could tell that they were just as happy to see him.

When they were done chatting, Harry led them to the VIP lounge where he found Sirius and Remus seated. They both rose to their feet at the sight of him and Harry embraced them before introducing them to Tonks, Luna and Neville. They were just chatting when Fred and George appeared. They both grinned widely at the sight of him and spoke,

"We should have a group photo."

It was a perfect idea and as they all gathered for the picture, Fred and George handed the camera to their apprentice…a young guy named Collin, and joined them,

"Okay, Collin. Do your thing."

They all smiled for the camera and Harry felt extremely happy because he was surrounded by his entire family. These were people who loved him, cared about him, would do anything for him. In this moment, he felt like the luckiest person in the whole wide world.


	129. Chapter 129

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **"May the joy and peace of Christmas be with you all through the Year. Wishing you a season of blessings from heaven above. Happy Christmas!"**_

Harry was seated on one of the red couches between Sirius and Blake and they were both bickering about politics. Harry wasn't the least bit interested…he couldn't focus even if he tried to. His guts were twisted into knots and the uneasy feeling in his chest wouldn't quite subside. He wanted to get up, to move, to walk…just to dissipate this unknown tension that was eating away at him. But, he knew that if he got up now, his friends would know that something was bothering him and then they'd badger him to tell them about it, but he didn't even know what was wrong with him so how would he explain it to them.

Thankfully, he was saved just in time by one of the servers, Tristan, who wanted him to come and sort out a problem. When Harry got up to go with him, he noticed that Tristan looked flushed and extremely nervous. Harry instantly knew that something was wrong. He didn't let it show though and assured Blake and Eric with a smile that everything was fine, and he would he right back. When they were out of earshot, Harry asked Tristan,

"What happened?"

Tristan had his head bowed and Harry rested a hand on his shoulder and asked softly,

"What happened, Tristan?"

Tristan looked up at him anxiously and then said,

"It was an accident…I didn't mean to spill the drinks on him but…but…he just got in the way and it happened…I swear I didn't do it on purpose. And then he got so angry and he demanded to see the manager…"

Harry patted Tristan on the cheek,

"It's fine. I'll handle it. Where is he?"

Tristan led him to the dancefloor where a crowd was gathered. It parted at the sight of him and Harry came face to face with none other than Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry had read a lot about him but only because of his connection with Tom. It seemed that Gilderoy had come here with his friends. He was glad about that because he really didn't want to face Tom. Gilderoy was immaculately dressed in a black fitted suit that accented his blond hair and blue eyes. Gilderoy scowled at the sight of him and Harry saw a flicker of something like recognition in his eyes. Had Tom kept their pictures? Had he shown them to Gilderoy? Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Gilderoy knew him from all those magazines. Maybe it wasn't recognition. After all, why would Tom remember him? He'd given him no reason to miss him when he had left that night. He hitched up a smile and spoke,

"I humbly apologize for the accident. If you would come this way I'm more than willing to compensate for it."

Gilderoy's mouth twisted into a cruel expression and he ground out,

"Do you have any idea how much this suit costs? Do you have any idea how expensive my shoes were? That little piece of…"

Harry raised his hand and cut him off. He wasn't about to hear a word against his employees,

"Mr. Lockhart, please come this way. There is no need for all this commotion."

Gilderoy's nostrils flared,

"Commotion? So, you think I'm causing a commotion?"

It was hard to believe that this was Tom's boyfriend…that Tom was in a relationship with this man who so sorely lacked in compassion or any human kindness. Arrogant and selfish was the only word that fit him,

"I did not imply that. Mr. Lockhart."

Gilderoy stepped closer to him and gripped him by the lapel of his jacket,

"You're the manager, aren't you?"

Harry stood still and spoke as politely as possible,

"Yes."

Gilderoy signalled to his shoes with his free hand,

"Wipe them clean. That would be compensation enough."

Harry stared down at his shoes and then back up. Should he really do it? It was a good thing none of his friends were here. The VIP lounge was fairly secluded so none of this commotion would reach them. Two of the bouncers came to stand behind him,

"Is there a problem, Sir?"

He could have Gilderoy thrown out if he wanted to but that wouldn't be right. What would Tom think of him? He shook his head and spoke,

"It's fine."

He addressed Tristan,

"Get me a rag."

Harry felt Tristan's gaze on his back and heard him speak,

"But, Sir…"

Harry spoke softly,

"Tristan, go."

Gilderoy released his lapel and Harry ran a hand over it to straighten it out and corrected his bowtie. He picked up the rag from the tray that Tristan had brought and bent down on one knee in front of Gilderoy before wiping his shoes clean. He was about to get up when Gilderoy gripped his hair from the nape and stopped him. Harry looked up at him and watched a spiteful grin finally twist Gilderoy's features,

"You look pretty on your knees. I can see why Tom kept you around."

Harry smiled up at Gilderoy. He had a perfect comeback on the tip of his tongue, but he refused to stoop to Gilderoy's level. Gilderoy pulled subtly on his hair and he bit back a cry. He was sure no one had seen that, but he failed to understand why Gilderoy resented him so much. Tom was perfectly happy with him He figured that it was probably the natural bitterness that came to exes. His friends probably felt the same thing towards Tom,

"Roy?"

Harry's heart stopped beating and he froze. That voice resounded through him. He felt it flow through his bloodstream, making his nerves sing with delight at the familiarity…the utter adoration that every particle of his being held for that voice and its owner.

No…Seriously…No…He felt Gilderoy's grip go slack on his hair and took that as his cue to get up. He clenched the rag in his hand and tried to stabilize himself before getting up, but his traitorous heart absolutely refused to calm down. He didn't have the fortitude to face Tom after a year. He was certain that one look at him would be enough to make him crumble. No, he wasn't that weak anymore. He wasn't that selfish either. Tom was perfectly happy with Gilderoy and he was happy with that. Taking in a deep breath, he rose to his feet and placed the rag back on the tray, Tristan was holding. He was afraid to lift his gaze…afraid to face the man mere feet away from him…the man he'd left…So instead, he took the cowards way out, he turned his back to Gilderoy and Tom, without sparing a glance and walked past Tristan and the bouncers towards the back of the club where the office was situated.


	130. Chapter 130

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry lit up a cigarette with trembling fingers and leaned back in his seat as he took a deep inhale. This would have happened sooner or later. He would have run into Tom sooner or later. So, why had he acted so senselessly and walked away? What would Tom be thinking about him? He must have seen him, and he must have known that he had heard his voice and recognized it too.

He shouted at himself to stop it. Tom wasn't thinking anything. He wasn't important enough for him. Tom had Gilderoy now and they were happy together. Gilderoy was the reason Tom had shown up here. He was being extremely unreasonable. His friends were waiting for him. He was supposed to be having a good time just like Tom was.

The frantic banging on the door forced him to stub out the cigarette and get up to his feet. He opened the door was instantly being held by Blake,

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Harry sighed. So, the news had reached them. He looked over his shoulder and found Eric, Sirius, Remus, Liam, Tonks, Luna, Neville and the twins standing in the doorway wearing matching frowns. Blake held him tighter,

"Why, Harry? You could have had that bastard thrown out. Craig and Brad were right there. Why didn't you?"

Harry rested his head on Blake's shoulder. He had the most wonderful friends in the entire world so there was really nothing for him to brood over. Tom had moved on with his life and he had moved on with his. Seeing him or hearing his voice shouldn't affect him the way it had. He had to be more rational about it. He'd probably run into Tom countless time in the future. Was he going to run away without facing him every time? No, he was going to face him and he was going to show him that he was as happy as he was. Maybe, Tom would find comfort in that just like he found comfort in seeing him so content with his life,

"I didn't want to the ruin the club's reputation on the very first night."

Blake pulled him away from his chest,

"To hell with the club's reputation, Harry. Can you be selfish for once? That bastard humiliated you in front of everyone and you let him."

Harry chewed on his lower lip and was about to speak when Blake shushed him,

"Harry, you cannot allow people to step all over you. You might think it's noble, but nobility is dead in this world and no one understands it. They just take you as being weak."

Remus patted him on the shoulder and spoke softly,

"Your friend is very right, Harry."

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone and Harry spoke softly,

"Well, it's done now. I'll be sure to apply that lesson if something like this happens again."

Eric, Sirius and Liam cracked their knuckles,

"Oh, there definitely won't be a next time."

Harry couldn't help but laugh and just like everything was back to normal. Tonks was the next person to hug him but not before thumping him hard on the back,

"Owwww…"

Tonks snorted,

"That's for everything that you let happen."

Harry laughed into Tonks shoulder and she kissed the top of his head,

"I love hearing you laugh. Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous the sound is?"

Harry nodded,

"You tell me that all the time."

Tonks rubbed his back gently,

"Don't ever stop."

Harry pulled away from her and she corrected his bowtie and smoothed a hand over his jacket,

"Ready to go out again?"

Harry nodded and then he turned to Liam,

"I'll need a pretend date."

Liam took a bow and grinned,

"It'll be my honour."

The twins were tapping away on their phones and finally Fred spoke,

"Collin caught all that on tape, you know?"

Harry shook his head,

"I didn't know he was there."

George snorted,

"Being invisible is essential for being a photographer."

Fred held his phone out and Blake snatched it to watch the video. Harry shook his head. This was a disaster. He wished Collin hadn't recorded that. Liam patted him on the shoulder and spoke,

"So, shall we go or do you want to wait for them to finish watching the video?"

Harry shook his head and headed out the door with Liam right behind him. Craig was right outside the door and he looked concerned. Harry passed him a smile and patted him on the shoulder before walking towards the main club area. He felt several gazes on him as he stepped into the space. Liam wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek,

"Smile."

And, so he did. He smiled and allowed Liam to steer him to the dance floor. There was no sign of Gilderoy or Tom and Harry was extremely grateful for that. He sighed out in relief and Liam stroked his cheek with his thumb softly,

"Is something wrong?"

Harry shook his head and smiled,

"Nope."

* * *

Once out on the dance floor, it wasn't so bad. A nice beat was playing, and Harry dropped his hand to dance to the lively beat. Liam had nothing to do but admire his lithe gyrations and tried to copy them. Although he wasn't nearly the dancer Harry was, he thought he wasn't half bad, and he was even beginning to enjoy himself a little until the music changed and the DJ announced,

"Here's something for all you lovers on the floor tonight."

Something soft and romantic began playing. Liam looked around him; everywhere, couples were holding each other in pairs, swaying gently to the slow beat. Some were making out right on the dimly lit dance floor. Liam tried to keep from imagining doing that with Harry, but he kept seeing himself taking that beloved face in his hands and leaning closer and closer until he could taste those soft lips. He was about to take a step back when he felt Harry's hand on his arm, and then he was being pulled into a warm embrace. Harry whispered in his ear,

"Come on, Liam, dance with me."

And then they were dancing, touching in a way they had never touched before, swaying to the music chest to chest. Liam felt like his universe was turning inside out. Harry had flirted with him before when they'd pretended to be a couple, but he'd never dreamed they'd ever be close enough for Harry to feel comfortable slow dancing with him. But even though it was utterly bizarre, it was also typical Harry… Harry never did anything halfway. Liam found his arms were around Harry's shoulders and Harry's arms were around his waist, and somehow it was the most natural feeling in the world. His face was buried in the long raven locks, and the clean, wonderful scent of his cologne made him feel almost drunk. He was hard as a rock, and he knew Harry had to feel it, but if he did, he didn't try to move away or say anything about it.

Harry danced with him and the delicious friction made him feel dizzy with want and need. This was wrong. He was abusing Harry's trust. He tried to pull away as well as his lust-fogged brain would let him. But he couldn't get his hands off him,

"Killing me softly ..."

Roberta Flack crooned, and Liam thought fuzzily,

 _That's exactly what_ _he's doing. Killing me…I can't take much more of this ..._

That was when he felt the soft, warm brush of lips against the side of his neck,

"Wha…?"

He started to say, pulling back, but Harry shushed him. There was something in his emerald eyes. Something he hadn't seen before…something like determination mixed with a boldness that he'd never seen before,

"Don't look so surprised, Liam. It's just pretend. People are watching us."

He looked around and he saw it…That rich bastard, Harry had once been in a relationship with was watching them avidly. He forced his gaze back to Harry and Harry smiled at him in the smoky gloom of the club, and Liam's heart sank even though he knew it was irrational to be disappointed. It was just pretend. Harry was doing all this to prove a point…he was doing this to prove to his ex that he was happy. This was nothing more than that. There was nothing special between them. He hitched up a grin,

"All right, you just scared."

He said, reluctantly allowing himself to be pulled into his Harry's arms again,

"Didn't expect it."

Harry laughed, and it really was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard,

"A kiss to the neck is a lot less than what the people around us are doing."

He nodded to the couples all around them and adjusted his stance so that he fit more snugly against Liam's body. A soft groan escaped his lips and Harry pulled away slightly, a sliver of doubt creeping into his eyes. He instantly pulled him back close,

"I'm not complaining. This is really nice."

He settled his arms around Harry and buried his face in Harry's raven locks again. Harry whispered in his ear,

"Can I do it again?"

He nodded and then he felt it again, that soft, gentle brush against his neck…the tentative touch of Harry's mouth on his throat. He couldn't help but mutter,

"You smell really nice"

He had no idea what he was saying. His words seemed to make Harry bolder, because after a moment Liam felt another kiss, this one stronger and more certain. Then Harry's mouth, hot and deliciously right, was open against his throat and he was not just kissing but licking and sucking, drawing a groan from Liam's lips. It didn't matter anymore to him that this was just pretend. The physical stimulation was too strong to deny, and Liam felt his cock grow rock hard and solid, throbbing in the denim prison of his jeans as Harry explored his neck with his warm, sensual lips. Harry whispered,

"You taste good."

At last, Harry pulled back and lay his head on Liam's shoulder and chuckled softly,

"A bit salty ..."

He murmured

"You think? It must be my aftershave."

Harry asked softly, nuzzling his head against his chest,

"What're you wearing?"

He whispered back,

"English Leather."

He felt Harry twitch in his arms, and then there was a subdued snort of laughter,

"Really?"

He nodded and quoted the advertisement in a strangled voice,

"All my men wear English leather, or they wear nothing at all."

Suddenly the tension between them broke and they were holding each other and laughing until they got incredulous looks from the other couples on the floor,

"Come on, Liam."

Harry towed him by the hand and back to where Tonks was cheering for them loudly and garnering quite a bit of attention.


	131. Chapter 131

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

How had everything gone so quickly to hell? All his careful planning…all his patience…all his efforts…everything was ruined…everything was destroyed…Fires of fury and hatred were smouldering deep inside himself as he weighed the pros and cons of the various and creative means available to him for exacting revenge from Lockhart. That bastard had was the reason this was all happening. He wished he had killed him…he wished he had chopped his body into a thousand pieces and fed them to the pigs. No matter, he would do it now…he would do it tonight…How dare that bastard humiliate his Harry? How dare he touch him? How dare he cause him pain and insult him?

But it wasn't just that. That had only been the beginning of his hellish night. He'd had all the intent to follow Harry to his office, hold him, kiss him, tell him that he loved him, that he needed him. He wanted to ask him to come back. He was willing to beg him if it came to that…but his meddling friends had foiled that. He wished he could wipe them all away from the face of the earth. The monster in him wanted to slit their throats in front a bound and gagged Harry, just to teach him that he was the only one who could be with him. The monster in him wanted Harry all alone and completely at his mercy…he wanted to keep him locked away somewhere only he knew so that he was the only one Harry could talk to. So that he would be the only one that could touch him, make him smile and laugh. He wanted to be the only one Harry could feel happy with. He wanted to be the only one Harry looked at…the only one Harry could ever depend on…the only one he'd seek comfort with…

The scene that was playing in front of him only served to fuel the fire. It only strengthened that idea…Having Harry locked away was the only way he could have him for himself. Every time Harry touched that man…every time Harry kissed his neck, smiled at him, talked to him, laughed with him…he wanted to pry Harry away from that man and skin that man alive in front of his eyes. Harry needed to know that he could only touch him, kiss him. No one else deserved that privilege. Harry couldn't give that pleasure to anyone but him.

 _He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair  
And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there  
But he just came to singing, singing clear and strong_

 _Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song_

How could Harry just do that to him? He was killing him softly. Didn't he realize that? Didn't he care?

He felt Lockhart trembling beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist with a smile,

"Relax, Roy. I shall not hurt you."

Not yet. Not here in the middle of the club even though he burned to spill his blood all over the dance floor at Harry's feet. His gaze was drawn to Harry being hugged by an overly excited woman…Tonks…He'd seen her several times in Harry's apartment in Inverness. Harry held her very dear. He had a habit of knowing everything about Harry. Nymphadora Tonks was a weakness. A weakness he could exploit. Single and lonely at the moment…always in pursuit of that idealistic love. It was time he used that. He needed to know more about this man that was holding Harry, touching him like he owned him. His name…what he was doing around Harry…why Harry was so close to him. He pulled out his phone and called Stan. Stan picked up on the first ring and he spoke,

"Get here now. There is something I need you to do for me."

He pushed Lockhart away,

"Why don't you go and get me a drink? Try not to cause any more commotions."

Lockhart smiled but he could see the delicious fear in his eyes. When Lockhart had walked away, he spoke,

"Nymphadora Tonks. I want you to woe her."

That was all the instructions Stan would need at the moment. He ended the call. He could make this work after all. Lockhart returned with the drinks and he took the glass from his hand and smirked at the slight tremor in his hand,

"There is no need to be terrified. Have I not told you that I shall not hurt you?"

Lockhart relaxed a bit and the monster inside him bared its fangs…Yes…He would have so much fun ripping him apart. His gaze was drawn back to Harry, who was laughing at some joke, one of his friends had cracked. Maybe he could salvage this. Maybe he could salvage this night after all,

"I want you to apologize to him."

Lockhart coughed as he most likely choked on his drink,

"You…You want me to apologize to him…here…in front of everyone?"

He leaned against the wall and sipped his drink casually,

"Will that be a problem? You certainly had no issues humiliating him in front of everyone. Keep in mind that I shall be very displeased if you refuse."

Lockhart shook his head vigorously,

"I…I'll apologize…"

He laughed softly. Oh yes, Lockhart was going do everything he wanted if he wanted to live. He pushed away from the wall and spoke,

"Well, come on then."

He wrapped an arm Lockhart's waist and led him towards where Harry and his friends were. The anticipation of finally being close to him was a nervous kind of energy. It tingled through him like electrical sparks on the way to the ground, gathering in his toes. He was deliriously happy, giddy even. He felt pumped, excited, more alive than he had ever thought possible.

The moment when Harry's gorgeous emerald gaze latched on to him was exhilarating. The smile fell from his face though and he broke eye contact. He took a step closer to him and spoke softly,

"Harry…"

Harry's soft lips parted in surprise and he noticed the way he trembled. And then, Blake Iverson was there, his arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder in a protective hold and his eyes were blazing,

"Hasn't your boyfriend done enough already?"

He had to give him credit for that. His protectiveness for Harry was admirable. He made sure he kept a smile on his face and spoke,

"Roy wants to apologize for what he did."

Harry's eyes lifted and met his gaze again. There was sadness in them…so much sadness mixed with guilt…and he couldn't help but take a step closer to him,

"Harry, how are you?"

Harry pulled away from his friends and a smile curved his lips, but the sadness remained and that's how he knew that it wasn't a real smile,

"Tom, I'm fine. How are you?"

Harry's voice was choked with emotions and it took everything he had in him to hide his own. He wanted to tell him that he wasn't fine…that he needed him…that he hadn't been fine since the day he'd left him…Instead, he spoke,

"I am quite well."

Lockhart stepped forward and spoke blandly,

"I'm sorry."

Harry's friends huffed together,

"You'd better be."

A genuine smile finally curved Harry's lips and he extended his hand towards Lockhart,

"It's fine."

He counted every second that Lockhart wasted in his hesitation to shake Harry's hand and vowed to break his fingers that many times. Lockhart finally took it and shook it,

"I'm very sorry."

Harry shook his head,

"Now, you're just embarrassing me."

Lockhart didn't mean it. He could tell from his tone that they were just words to him and he knew that Harry and his friends had picked up on it too and even though Harry's friends looked positively murderous, Harry was radiating kindness and everything beautiful and positive. Lockhart quickly released his hand as if it was something contagious and the beast inside him sharpened its fangs. It was Harry that spoke,

"It was nice meeting you. I'm so happy to see that you're happy."

Harry meant it. He meant every word of it and that made him feel terrible. His emerald eyes shone with sincerity and that alone was enough to crush the monster inside him…to banish the darkness and fill him with that wonderful buoyant light that he'd been so starved for in the past one year. He could never hurt him or the people he cared about. He was certain that the day he made Harry cry was the day that he would kill himself because the guilt wouldn't let him live. It would never let him live. The woman…Tonks spoke up

"Harry…is this who you meant when you talked about your imaginary boyfriend?"

Harry blushed furiously and ducked his head while the others groaned,

"He's his ex. Seriously, Tonks. Catch up."

He wanted to kiss the blush away from those cheeks and hold him to his chest when Tonks snapped,

"I would know all that if you guys kept me in the loop. Besides, I already know the guy is his ex. I'm just trying to make him realize what a gem he lost. He deserves Mr. Arrogant. They're a perfect match."

A gem…No…Harry was a diamond…the most precious kind and he had not lost him. He would win him back but killing Lockhart wasn't going to achieve that. He could see that Harry would instantly suspect Lord V of the murder and grow more distant from him. No…he would have to come up with something more creative…something realistic. He needed to win Harry's sympathies before he won his love again and he'd go to any lengths to achieve that.

He felt that Lockhart was going to say something and grabbed his wrist before he could,

"We should get going. I am very happy to see that you're doing so well, Harry."

Harry smiled adorably and spoke,

"Me too. Take care of yourself, Tom."

That smile alone was enough to take care of him. It filled him up with wonderful warmth and extradited all thoughts and cravings of blood and destruction from his mind and soul. He felt saner than he'd felt in a year,

"You too."

Harry nodded and walking away from him was the most difficult thing he'd ever had to do.


	132. Chapter 132

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry rested his shoulder against the wall and sipped his second…or was it his third drink as he watched Eric and Blake dance. But he wasn't really seeing them, his mind was replaying every moment he had spent with Tom…every kiss…every touch...Seeing Tom today... talking to him…hearing his voice…seeing him smile, had just made everything all the more painful. His heart wept in his chest and he wanted to let those tears flow out through his eyes. He wanted to forget Tom…wanted to erase all those memories so that they wouldn't hurt him so much. Seeing Tom today had reignited the love he'd buried deep inside his heart…it had rekindled all those feelings that he'd thought, he'd gotten over. It didn't make any sense. He couldn't have him. He'd walked away from him. This pain, these feelings, his love…they were meaningless. He'd walked away to keep Tom safe and he'd achieved his goal. Tom was safe and happy with Gilderoy.

A hand on his shoulder forced him out of his thoughts and he realized that his eyes were moist. He rubbed at them with his free hand and took another sip of his drink. Liam spoke softly,

"Harry, are you alright? Tonks has called your name at least ten times."

Harry smiled at Liam,

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Liam's expressions told him that he wasn't buying it,

"What happened between you and him?"

Harry pushed away from the wall and downed his drink in one,

"I walked away from him. I left him."

Liam stepped closer to him and cupped his cheek,

"Did he hurt you? Is he the reason that you don't allow anyone to be intimate with you?"

How could he explain to Liam that Tom had never hurt him…that he could never hurt him…that he was the only one who could make him feel safe…that he was the only one he could ever be intimate with. Liam snapped his fingers,

"You drifted off again."

Harry smiled apologetically and spoke,

"I'm sorry. No, he didn't hurt me. He would never do that. It was the other way around."

Liam was about to say something when Tonks came to stand beside him, plucked the empty glass from his hand and replaced it with a fuller one,

"Drink up, Harry. You look like you need it."

He swirled the liquid in the glass and stared at the amber whirlpool he created. Maybe Tonks was right. Maybe he wasn't drinking enough. Maybe this really would help him forget. He closed his eyes and downed it in one hoping that it would drown out the memories.

When he opened his eyes, he felt better…much better. Tonks kissed his cheek and was about to lead him to the dance floor when a very familiar voice forced him to pull away from her and turn around,

"Stan?"

Stan was standing there, dressed in a pair of tight black slacks and a black button up. His blonde hair were cut short and he looked completely different from the last time he'd seen him in Inverness. Stan pulled him into a hug but he was too terrified of who might be accompanying him. Stan patted him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear,

"Relax, Doll. He's not here. I just came by to congratulate you on the club."

Harry instantly relaxed against him and wrapped an arm around him,

"How are you, Stan?"

Stan pulled away from him and gave him a once over,

"I'm fine, Doll. But, you…you're definitely killing me."

Harry blushed and ducked his head,

"You always say that."

Stan rested a finger under his chin and raised his head up,

"Because it's always true."

Harry laughed, and Stan patted him on the cheek,

"I like seeing you so happy."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He noticed the inquisitive looks he was receiving from everyone, so he spun Stan around and spoke,

"This is Stan."

After that, he told Stan everyone's name and when he was introducing Tonks, Stan took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles,

"Can I say that you're utterly gorgeous?"

Tonks blushed, and Harry couldn't help but smile. Very few people could make Tonks blush. She regained her composure quickly though and pouted at him,

"You never told me you had such gentlemen for friends."

Eric pouted,

"She doesn't consider us gentlemen."

Blake spoke up in an accusatory tone,

"Hey, we're perfect gentlemen."

Tonks flipped them off and the turned back to him,

"So, handsome, tell us about yourself. What do you do? How do you know, Harry and how did you become friends?"

He hoped Stan had enough sense not to tell them the truth but when Stan started talking, he realized that he shouldn't have worried. Stan told everyone that he worked part-time as a driver and full-time as a legal advisor. Harry wondered how much truth there was to that. He was literally blown away when Stan told everyone about he had studied law at Oxfords and had a degree. Somehow, he felt stupid for never getting to know him. He could see that there was truth in what Stan was saying and he was incredibly smart, but he still wanted him to ask him about it as soon as they were alone. He could see that Tonks was seriously impressed by him and there was that look in her eyes…the look she reserved for guys she wanted to date.

As much as he liked Stan, could he really let Tonks date him? Stan was great but that didn't make up for the fact that he worked for Lord V. Well, he was hoping that Stan wouldn't be interested in her. He really didn't want to get in Tonks' way. And he was fairly certain that Tonks wouldn't listen to him if she'd already decided to date Stan. She was the act first, repent later kind of girl and she had never heeded his warnings regarding her exes. Why would she listen to him now?

His head spun and he excused himself to grab a drink and ended up with a long list of orders from everyone. Stan accompanied him and when they were at the bar, Harry asked,

"Do you really have a law degree?"

Stan smirked,

"Can't believe it, can you? But I really do have a law degree and I really do work as a legal advisor."

Harry rested his elbows on the counter and frowned,

"For Lord V?"

Stan nodded hesitantly, and Harry spoke,

"Do you really like Tonks?"

Stan held his gaze and chewed on his lips,

"I've just met her but there is this…"

Stan closed his eyes as he looked for the right word. Harry spoke,

"Connection…"

Stan opened his eyes and smiled warmly,

"Yes…connection…there is this weird attraction."

Harry turned to the bartender, Gavin and gave him the orders before returning his attention to Stan,

"It happens with some people. I…I'm not saying that you shouldn't pursue her…You're a great guy and she deserves happiness but…"

Stan's smile fell,

"But I work for him and that's not acceptable?"

Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands,

"It's not that…Well, it is that. I don't want her to be involved in this and if she's dating you then wouldn't it put her at risk? You'd be lying to her every day and that's not a sound base for a relationship."

Stan pulled his hands away from his face and made him look at him,

"Harry, I understand. You don't have to worry. I'll leave now and she'll never see me again so it won't be a problem."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head,

"No, I don't want you to go. You said you felt something with her and I can tell that she felt something with you too. It won't be right to squander something so beautiful before it's even begun. I'll hate myself forever."

Stan hugged him gently and rubbed his back,

"Doll, it's okay. You're being too hard on yourself. It's completely understandable that you're worried about your friend and you're right about the lying part. I will have to lie to her because no woman would ever date me if she knew who I worked for."

Gavin spoke up,

"Is everything alright, Sir?"

Harry pulled away from Stan and looked at him,

"I told you to call me Harry."

Gavin blushed gently,

"That doesn't sound right, Sir."

Harry sighed,

"Sir wouldn't sound right either when I'll be working the bar with you tomorrow evening."

Gavin smiled and shook his head,

"It'll work out, Sir."

Gavin called a server…Cory… and handed him the tray of drinks before signalling towards where Eric, Blake and everyone was. Cory greeted him with a smile before hurrying away with the tray,

"Your staff loves you."

Harry laughed softly before downing his drink in one,

"I love them."

Stan spoke gently,

"You love everyone. It's one of the best things about you."

Harry shook his head and traced his finger over the counter,

"Tell me one of the worst things about me."

He heard Stan settle down on a stool beside him and heard him speak,

"You love everyone."

Harry looked up into Stan's eyes and asked,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Stan traced the frown lines on his forehead and then smoothed them down with his thumb,

"You're kind and affectionate and you believe that everyone is the same, therefore you love everyone. Some people don't deserve it, Harry. Some people don't deserve your kindness and your affection…"

Harry went back to staring at the counter and Stan spoke,

"Do you hate anyone?"

Lord V…Crouch…Greyback…Umbridge…But before Harry could voice it, Stan asked,

"Do you know what hate is?"

What was hate anyway? He tried to come up with words to describe it but couldn't no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. Stan leaned closer to him and spoke,

"Hate colours the soul. It spreads throughout the entire system, shutting down all other feelings, and becoming central to the life and the intent of the person. The object of the hatred may or may not be present, but the imagined words and hostile actions against the hated one can dominate at times. One turns his/her attention to other matters and may for a time be driven in other directions, but then the wave of ill thoughts returns with a vengeance. Once again, the soul is coloured completely, and all the negative energy that one can muster is thrown into the imagined ill will racing wildly around the mind. Hatred becomes a sickness of the mind, and of the heart. Where hatred has claimed possession, there is no room for love. Left unchecked, hate can completely poison the soul."

Stan ran a hand over his back,

"What you feel can be resentment…it can be dislike…but it can never be hate…You're too pure for such a filthy emotion."

Harry tried to make sense of why Stan was telling him all this when Stan spoke,

"He worries about you."

Lord V…Right…So, Stan was trying to soften up his heart for the man,

"Why? Why does he worry about me? I know for a fact that he doesn't enjoy seeing me happy. If he cared about me, he would have left me alone in Inverness. I didn't want to come back here."

Stan smiled sadly,

"You won't understand it, Doll."

Harry sighed and rested his forehead against the counter before murmuring,

"You're right. I won't."

All those drinks were finally getting to him. His mind felt hazy and his eyelids felt heavy,

"You should go back to Tonks…get to know her more…"

Stan was about to pull him up when Harry spoke,

"I wanna stay here for a while."

Stan sat back down beside him,

"I am not leaving you alone here, Doll."

Harry liked the coolness of the counter against his cheek and muttered,

"Gavin's here."

He felt Stan run a hand down his back and asked,

"Have you ever been in love?"

Stan didn't reply and he couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of his mouth,

"It's beautiful but it also hurts like hell…you know…like a rose…"

He paused as Tom's face swam infront of his eyes and he couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks,

"A rose is beautiful, but it comes with thorns and…and those thorns can cut you if you aren't careful…"

He felt Stan pull his head up from the counter and felt him wipe away his tears before pulling him into a hug. He rested his head on Stan's shoulder and cried out,

"I still love him and it's not right."

Stan held him tight and whispered against his ear,

"You shouldn't have left, Harry… You should never have left."

Harry kept his eyes firmly shut and let Stan soothe him. He hadn't talked about his retreat with anyone else. And Stan was one of the last people he'd texted, the other being Sirius but Sirius didn't know why he'd left…Stan did…

"What else could I have done? Lord V burned down Tom's factories…he would have hurt him. I couldn't let him get hurt because of me…I couldn't be that selfish, Stan…"

Stan rubbed soothing circles on his back,

"He didn't, Harry. Lord V did not burn down his factories. Trust me, I would know if he'd been behind it but he wasn't…I swear, he wasn't."

Harry instantly pulled away from Stan and rose to his feet unsteadily. Stan held him around the waist and spoke,

"Easy, Harry."

The space swirled around him and he held on tight to Stan. He felt sick, extremely sick and utterly disoriented,

"Let's get you home then."


	133. Chapter 133

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Lockhart whimpered as he tugged roughly on his hair,

"Doesn't feel so pleasant, does it?"

There was a knock on the door and he barked out,

"Come in."

Lockhart was about to crawl away, but he grabbed him by the hair and tsked,

"No, you're not going anywhere."

Stan stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. He looked different with short hair. He crooked his finger and signalled him to come closer. Stan obeyed and came to stand beside his seat. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down and there it was. That faint, wonderful, unmistakeable scent of Harry's cologne. He inhaled it in as much as he could before releasing Stan and signalling him to take a seat. Stan sat down, and he noticed the spiteful, withering look he pointed at Lockhart,

"You can have your way with him later, Stan. Right now, I need his pretty face intact and recognizable."

Stan smiled wanly and cracked his knuckles,

"May I ask what you have planned for him, Master?"

He couldn't help but grin as Lockhart began trembling underneath his hand and started struggling to get away. He tightened his hold on his hair,

"I shall discuss that with you in a moment. Tell me how it went."

Stan's smile fell, and he clasped his fingers together,

"Liam Hollis. That's his name. Harry introduced him as a friend but I'm not sure about what's going on between them. Harry…"

Stan paused, and he felt like his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. He growled,

"Finish the sentence, Stan."

Stan spoke softly,

"I assured him tonight that Lord V did not burn the factories and that wrecked him."

His grip grew slack on Lockhart's hair and Lockhart instantly darted towards the door. Stan was about to get up to catch him when he shook his head. Lockhart wasn't going to go anywhere. Right now, he needed Stan to elaborate…He couldn't breathe, and his throat felt dry. His voice shook when he asked,

"Wrecked him?"

Stan nodded,

"He was already nearly drunk and when I told him, he just broke down…He cried for you…"

He didn't know whether to feel overjoyed or terrible about that. Harry missed him…he still loved him…but his tears were something he couldn't tolerate…would never tolerate…His heart was dancing in his chest and he rose to his feet. Stan was about to do the same when he stopped him,

"Tell me you comforted him…Tell me you wiped his tears away…"

Stan nodded slowly,

"I comforted him the best I could until he passed out and his friends took him home."

He rested his hands on Stan's shoulders and leaned over him, taking in another deep breath of Harry's faint scent that clung to him and feeling it infuse in his blood,

"Tell me what he said. Word for word…Everything…"

Desperation clawed at his chest and he rested his forehead against Stan's and cupped his face. He needed to hear it…needed to know that Harry still loved him…still missed him…still needed him…wanted him…

"I still love him and it's not right."

His heart sank, and he let go of Stan's face and slumped against the desk as he mused out loud,

"Why isn't it right? Why does he think that it's not right?"

The door opened, and Nott stepped in, dragging a screaming, crying Lockhart behind him. The sound grated on his nerves and he wanted to end it forever by stabbing him in the throat,

"Gag him, Nott. Or I fear that I will lose my patience and stab him to death."

Nott nodded silently and moved to gag him. Lockhart began begging,

"Please…Please…Let me go…I didn't know he was so special…I didn't mean to hurt him or humiliate him…"

His knuckles grew white as he clenched the edge of the desk, trying to will himself to calm down. Trying to keep that murderous intent at bay. He heard Stan get up and opened his eyes to see him grab Lockhart by the collar and kick him hard in the stomach,

"Tell him how special Harry is, Stan…Tell him how precious he is to me…"

He watched Stan deliver another kick to Lockhart's side and relished the pure hatred on his face. This was why he liked Stan. He cared for Harry as much as he did. Nott efficiently bound and gagged Lockhart and dropped him in the farthest corner of the office,

"Thank you, Nott. You may leave now."

Nott bowed his head and exited the office and Stan came to stand in front of him. He noticed the tension in his shoulders and spoke,

"What do you wish to say?"

Stan raised his head and met his gaze before dropping it,

It's not my place to say anything, My Lord."

He took a step closer to him and gripped his shoulder,

"Say it, Stan."

Stan kept his gaze fixated on his feet and murmured,

"I think you should tell him the truth."

He tightened his grip on his shoulder and whispered,

"Explain…"

Stan met his gaze and spoke with a little more confidence,

"I think you should tell Harry that you're Lord V."

In the blink of an eye, he had Stan pinned to the desk and held a letter opener to his throat,

"Do not repeat that again if you wish to live."

Stan continued to hold his gaze,

"He deserves the truth…He needs to know...He wouldn't have left you if he'd known that you were Lord V. Why can't you see that?"

There was truth in Stan's word and the letter opener dropped from his hand. But the monster inside him shook its head and taunted him…it rationalized his lies and provided him logics for them,

"He would have left if I had told him the truth. He would have hated me. He will leave again if I tell it to him now. He will detest me...despise me. I won't be able to stand it."

Stan pulled himself up from the desk and spoke softly,

"You love him more than anyone else and he loves you just as intensely. This time, you must tell him everything and leave the decision to him. It's the right thing to do if you care about him."

He stepped away from Stan and buried his face in his hands. Harry would never stay with him if he found out that he was Lord V. He would never live with him if he found out that he was a murderer. He would be disgusted by him, repulsed by him…Harry wouldn't want to breathe the air of the space he was in. No, the truth could never get out. He could never tell Harry…he could never let him know,

"Harry said to me tonight that lies are not a sound base for a relationship."

Harry was very rarely wrong, but he was wrong here. While that was true for any normal relationship, their relationship was anything but normal and none of the normal rules applied to it. He pulled his face out of his hands and looked at Lockhart who was regarding them with sheer terror in his eyes. Stan seemed to have followed his gaze because he asked,

"What do you intend to do with him, My Lord?"

He could only laugh wickedly in response. Lockhart had no idea what he had in store for him. He had the perfect plan to gain Harry's sympathies and his love and get rid of Lockhart all in one fell swoop.


	134. Chapter 134

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry was nursing his second cup of coffee, but his headache wasn't going away. The head-splitting headache was the least of his worries though. He was more concerned about the ache in his chest that just wouldn't subside. The alcohol had done anything to lessen it. Stan's words from yesterday just resounded in his ears over and over again... He'd left for nothing. He should have listened to Tom, he should have stayed…The past year seemed so pointless now…Everything felt so meaningless now…

His grip tightened on the handle of his mug as he fought back tears. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. No, the past year had been for the best. He'd found some amazing friends…Tom had moved on and found happiness…It had been for the best. Harry felt someone hug him from behind and leaned back into Tonks familiar warmth,

"You're finally awake, Harry."

Harry nodded and took a sip of his coffee,

"It would appear so."

Tonks ran her fingers through his loose hair and he closed his eyes. Tonks touch always soothed him, but it wasn't working today. It wasn't working at all. Tonks pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered softly,

"Harry…"

Harry turned his head and met Tonks tearful gaze and it broke his heart. He never liked it when she cried. He put his mug down and wrapped his arms around her,

"Tonks, what's wrong?"

Tonks held onto him tight,

"You don't remember?"

Harry buried his face in Tonks shoulder and instantly knew that he must have said something when he'd been drunk last night. He just hoped it hadn't been something about Lord V or his past. He really should have stayed sober. How could he have lost control like that? Tonks rubbed soothing circles on his back and spoke softly,

"You cried so much last night…"

He must have cried a year worth of tears last night if Tonks was so concerned about him. Come to think of it, Eric and Blake never slept in. They always woke up before him, but their bedroom door had been closed ever since he had woken up. Were they trying to give him space because of last night? He was never getting drunk again,

"Tonks, I'm fine."

Tonks pulled away from him and poked him in the chest with her finger,

"No, you're not bloody fine...you've never been bloody fine…You've been pretending to be fine…You've always been just pretending…"

He let his head drop and sighed. Harry heard a door open and the shuffling footsteps told him that Eric and Blake had finally decided to join the confrontation. Tonks rested a finger underneath his chin and made him face her,

"Look at me, Harry, and tell me why…Why do you refuse to move on? That bastard…"

Harry cut across her,

"Don't call him…"

Tonks gave her one of her death glares and he reluctantly shut his mouth as she continued,

"As I was saying, that bastard felt no shame in facing you and showing off his arrogant boyfriend. I'm willing to bet that he didn't care a bit about the pain he was causing you by showing you how happy he was in his life…Why are you so stuck up on someone like that?"

Harry sat back down and held Tonk's gaze,

"He's not a…"

Tonks narrowed her eyes at him and snapped,

"See…you're still defending him even though he's done nothing to deserve it."

Harry sighed, rested his elbows on his thighs and buried his face in his hands,

"He saw me with Liam. He knew I was happy."

Tonks made a sharp sound of disapproval,

"That's another topic that we need to discuss but later. The point here is that you've been pretending to be happy and it all came out last night. The question is why you would put your own happiness on hold for someone as selfish as that Riddle Bastard? He clearly never deserved you. From what I've researched, he's old enough to be your father. He lured you in with his charms and used your innocence against you…"

Harry clenched his hair in his hand and choked out,

"Stop…Just stop…"

He didn't like it one bit, every time Tonks used that demeaning word to describe Tom and all the baseless accusations that she'd just piled up against him. They hurt worse than a stab to his heart. They didn't know Tom like he did. They didn't know how much Tom meant to him. They could never hope to understand his relationship with him.

They thought that Tom was merely an ex and that he should forget him but that wasn't true. Tom had always meant so much to him. He had always idolized him… Even when his father had been alive, he had looked up to Tom. When his father had passed away, it had been Tom that had comforted him at his funeral. He had held him and wiped away his tears. And then there'd been that year of abuse…his darkest days…He remembered that there'd been moments when he'd just felt like death was the answer to all his problems. That dying would put an end to all the pain and the misery that Crouch caused him. Killing himself once had felt better than dying at Crouch's hand every single day. Seeing Tom on the TV, in the newspapers…hearing his voice in the interviews…watching him smile…those fleeting glimpses of the man were enough to give him the courage to strive and survive. Too many times, he had come close to ending it all and Tom had unknowingly saved him all those times.

And then that day when Tom had finally kissed him…it had felt like everything had fallen into place…he had felt complete and everything that he'd endured felt like it had been worth it. Every single moment he had spent with Tom was priceless. What he'd had with him was something that could never be replicated. Their bond had been special and unequivocally beautiful. The age gap between them had never mattered.

He realized that he was crying again and bit his lip to get a hold of himself. What was wrong with him? He'd had been fine up until the point he'd seen Tom again…as soon as he'd heard his voice…everything had gone to hell. He'd crumbled just like he'd predicted. How was he supposed to get back to normal now? How was he supposed to put himself back together now?

Tonks pulled his hands away from his face and looked at him with utter sadness in her eyes,

"Harry…"

He kissed her hands and rose to his feet as he wiped away his tears. He didn't have the strength to listen to another one of Tonks moving on speeches…he just couldn't…

"I'm fine…I'm going to the club and get some paperwork out of the way. See you guys, later."

He finished the last of his cold coffee, passed Blake and Eric a smile before disappearing into his room. He pulled on his sneakers, grabbed his bag and was out the door before anyone could stop him.


	135. Chapter 135

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He just stood and stared at the familiar door. He couldn't understand what had brought him here, but he was here now. He had never sold the apartment, so it still belonged to him. The place must have been ransacked since he hadn't locked it that night when he'd left. He had never expected to come back here.

He pushed open the door and stepped in. The sight that greeted him made him freeze in the doorway. No…No…No…He took a step back and leaned against the doorway to calm his racing heart. He covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the cry that escaped his lips. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he closed the door with his other hand and slid to the floor.

Why…Why was Lord V so obsessed with him? What had he ever done to deserve it? The apartment was in pristine condition. There wasn't a speck of dust on anything and it appeared as if he'd never left. He closed his eyes and banged his head against the door. His cell phone rang in his pocket, but he ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be alone.

His phone continued to ring as he pulled himself up to his feet and made his way to his mother's bedroom. Just like everything else, it was spotless. The sheets looked like they'd been freshly laundered and everything was organized. For the first time, he was actually glad that his parents weren't here…they would have hated to see him in this state.

He walked towards his own room and looked around the small space. It was clean and tidy and Harry felt slightly amused at that. He'd never really kept it tidy when he'd been living here. His gaze settled on the bed and his amusement evaporated like water on a hot sunny day. It was like a vice had suddenly been fastened around his heart and made it almost impossible for It to beat.

For a moment, he could almost see Tom's ghost carry him into the room, lay him down on the bed and then strip him before undressing himself. He closed his eyes and the back of his head, hit the wall as he felt Tom's wonderfully soft lips on his, his hands roaming over his body, his tongue dominating his mouth…skin against skin…the heat of his body seeping into his bones and warming him up from inside out. He needed it again…He'd do anything just to have it all again…If only Tom could leave Gilderoy…

That selfish thought was enough to snap him out of his daze. No…what the hell was he thinking? Why was he even thinking it? He couldn't have Tom again. He could never have him again. He was gone. Tom had moved on. He was happy with Gilderoy. How could he even think something like that. He collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He shouldn't…he shouldn't think about Tom…He shouldn't…But he couldn't stop thinking about him. It was like he had zero control over his brain. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. The flowery scent of detergent filled his lungs and he clenched the sheets between his hands. He'd give anything in the world for it to be replaced by Tom's scent. His tears soaked the pillow cover and his muffled sobs echoed around the space along with the continuous sound of his phone's ringtone. He knew his friends were worried out of their minds about him. By now, they would have found out that he wasn't at the club. But, he couldn't talk to them right now. He couldn't pull the phone out of his pocket for the life of him.

The sound of the front door opening, made him roll over and jump to his feet in the span of about a second. His heart was jackrabbiting in his chest as he slowly made his way to the door and peered out. He relaxed visibly when he saw a woman setting down a box of what looked like cleaning supplies on the floor. The sound of his phone ringing made her whip around and she looked up at him. Her puzzlement was evident in her hazel eyes. He turned his back to her, moved back inside the room and slumped on the bed. Of course, the house didn't clean itself. Lord V must have employed her to do the cleaning. He covered his eyes with his forearm and heard another pair of footsteps outside. His phone continued to ring in his pocket and he sighed. So much for being alone. He was just thinking about getting up when Stan's voice pulled him from his thoughts,

"Doll?"

Nooo…He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. No…Stan was the last person he needed to see right now...He felt the mattress dip and felt Stan sit down beside him,

"What are you doing here?"

Harry kept his face in the pillow and didn't reply. He hoped Stan got the hint and left him alone. He really didn't want to talk to anyone. Harry felt Stan retrieve his ringing phone and heard him take the call,

"He's fine."

He could hear Tonks shouting something on the other end and groaned. Stan shouldn't have taken the call. Now Tonks wasn't going to rest until she'd hunted him down. He heard Stan rattle off the address to her and turned over to lay on his back. Stan ended the call and Harry took the phone from his hand before getting up. Stan grabbed his wrist,

"Where are you going?"

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes,

"I need to be alone."

Stan made no move to relinquish his hold and spoke,

"Harry…what's going on?"

Harry struggled to get his wrist free,

"Let me go, please."

Stan got up and rested his hands on his shoulders,

"I'll take you wherever you want to go."

Harry shook his hand,

"That doesn't count as being alone."

Stan laughed softly and patted him on the cheek,

"Come on…You won't even know we're there…"

Harry sighed and finally nodded. Stan pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back,

"You looked so beautiful last night. Should I call the handsome young man you were burning up the dance floor with? I'm sure he could cheer you up."

Harry pulled away from Stan and looked at him questioningly,

"Did you watch me dance last night?"

Stan shook his head and snorted,

"I wish I had."

Harry raised an eyebrow,

"Then how do you…"

He couldn't finish the sentence because Stan's phone started to ring. He ended the call and was leading him out of the apartment and down the steps towards the street where a familiar black SUV was parked. Stan opened the door for him and Harry reluctantly got in. He felt genuine joy at seeing Ernie and even managed to smile as he greeted him. Stan finally asked,

"So, where do you want to go?"

Harry leaned back in the familiar seat and after much deliberation spoke,

"Serpentine bar and kitchen."

Stan smiled in the rear-view mirror. Once they were on the road, Harry spotted a stack of magazines on the seat beside him and pulled it closer to himself.

He opened the top most one and flipped through to it and came to a halt as he spotted a picture of himself kneeling at Gilderoy's feet and wiping his shoes clean. There was another one in which he was standing in front of Gilderoy and…Tom...

Harry looked away from it before he could focus on Tom's picture or the headline that accompanied it. He closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath and looked at the picture again. Tom's face was white with rage and the look in his brown eyes was positively murderous. It reminded him of the time when Tom had received the news about his factories burning down. Was all that anger meant for Gilderoy? He forced himself to the read the caption and groaned. This was why he could never be around Tom. The tabloids always managed to make a scandal about them. He flipped the page and there was a picture of Eric and Blake…another one of Luna and Neville…some of people he didn't know…and then the last one was a picture of him kissing Liam's neck on the dance floor.

That picture sent an unbearably nauseating wave of guilt through his stomach and closed the magazine and set it aside. Taking a deep breath, he turned the pages and read the reviews for Amour. They were all fantastic and somehow his display of civility last night towards Gilderoy had only jumped up the ratings. He went through all the magazines and every single review written for Amour. His heart was overflowing with joy by the time he was done, and it was nearly impossible for him to frown again. That ache was still there but it was buried deep inside now and he barely felt it. He had way too much to be happy for and by crying over something he could never have, he was being seriously ungracious. His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out. As predicted, it was Tonks. He took the call and spoke,

"Tonks, I'm fine…I'm okay…Relax…"

Harry closed his eyes and listened to Tonks rant on and on about how worried she had been when she hadn't found him at the address that had been texted to her. Then she proceeded to curse Stan and call him every bad word she could find in the dictionary for the next ten minutes. Harry listened to it all patiently and then when Tonks finally began to sound exhausted, he spoke,

"I'm at Serpentine Bar and Kitchen. Why don't you meet me here with Eric and Blake?"

Tonks nodded her assent and Harry ended the call. He definitely had a lot to be happy for. Closing his eyes, he leaned back in his seat and spoke,

"You guys have got to have lunch with me."

Stan spoke softly,

"No, Doll. Not today."

Harry whispered in a conspiratorial whisper,

"Tonks is going to be there. That should be incentive enough for you to have lunch with me. Besides, it's my treat and no one refuses free food."

Harry opened his eyes and noticed a slight blush on Stan's cheek. He couldn't help but laugh,

"I think that's the first time I've seen you blush. A word of warning though, Tonks is very very angry at you. I hope you can handle that."

Stan laughed nervously and murmured,

"I'll try my best."


	136. Chapter 136

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He sat on the floor of his office with his back against the desk. Magazines lay open all around him…each one of them opened to the page where that damned photograph of Harry kissing that man on the neck was printed. Watching it happen had been torture enough but this…this took his agony to a whole other level. He hadn't gone home last night. Instead, he'd sat here in the office of his club and replayed that moment over and over again. Every breath he took hurt like hell. His heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds. That haze of red veiled his vision. That man…Liam Hollis was going to die…He was going to tear him from limb to limb and chew his bloody heart out.

The sound of his phone ringing only served to anger him more and he tossed it at the wall where it crashed on impact and its pieces littered the floor. He grabbed the scissor, he'd set down earlier and picked up the closest magazine. He cut out the picture and proceeded to snipping away that man away from Harry's lips. Harry was his…all his…those soft lips, those gorgeous eyes, that radiant smile…It all belonged to him. No one else could have it.

The sound of Lockhart's muffled whimpers caused him to grin and he finally looked away from the picture and directly at him,

"Are the bonds too tight, Roy?"

He got up to his feet and took the picture of Harry with him. He held it up so that Gilderoy could see it,

"This is my Harry. He is my heart and my life. He is my treasure and the most precious thing in the world to me. How could you think that I would let you get away with hurting him?"

He pulled away the gag and there was something like defiance in Lockhart's blue eyes,

"You're obsessed with him."

He smirked and slid the picture in the breast pocket of his jacket,

"I am obsessed with him."

Lockhart held his gaze,

"What happens when you get over that obsession? Will you kill him?"

He grabbed him by the throat, lifted him up and slammed him against the wall,

"You cannot hope to understand what he means to me."

Lockhart's skin turned a light shade of blue as he asphyxiated him. But he let him go as soon as he remembered that Lockhart was his ticket back to Harry. Lockhart slid back to floor and began coughing hard. He walked to the desk and leaned over it. Struggling to get over the urge to murder Lockhart, right here and now. Lockhart finally rasped out,

"What's so special about him?"

He couldn't help but laugh. Special…Everything about him was special…He didn't know where to start but the most special thing about Harry was,

"His light…"

He could almost hear the derisiveness in Lockhart's tone as he asked,

"His light?"

He wanted nothing more than to slash his throat and watch him bleed out, but he held back the urge and spoke,

"His light and his warmth. Did you not experience it last night? Did you not feel it? He makes everything seem ten times brighter when he's in the room…everything seems so warm, so beautiful, so colourful. He holds the power to brighten up the darkest spaces…"

He was interrupted by the knocking on the door and snapped,

"Come in!"

Nott stepped inside, dragging a bound and gagged dark haired man behind him,

"Who is this?"

Nott was staring down at the open magazines with a frown on his face. There was a sadness in his eyes and he repeated his question,

"Who is this, Nott?"

Nott looked up and spoke,

"He was found in the server room of your company."

Finally, an outlet. He leaned back against the desk and signalled Nott to remove the gag,

"Are you working for Dumbledore?"

The man stood still with his lips sealed shut. He turned back to Nott and asked,

"He must have had a laptop. Was it confiscated?"

Nott nodded silently but he noticed that his gaze was still fixed on the pictures of Harry. He stepped closer to the man and pulled him away from Nott. He didn't need to ask any questions. He was already sure that this was Dumbledore's man,

"Close the door, Nott."

Nott did as he was told and finally asked,

"What's his name?"

Nott pulled out a piece of paper from inside his pocket and handed it over. He went over the information and then whistled,

"Robbie, you seem quite accomplished. You could have had a bright future. But alas, your life was over the day you decided to work for Dumbledore."

Nott closed the door. He grabbed Robbie's hair and slammed his head into the floor. Robbie's face hit the ground and he squealed and when he pulled his head back, Robbie had a smashed nose that was bleeding, and a sliced open wound on his scalp that bled worse. He looked at the damage and pile-drove Robbie into the floor a few more times until the whimpering stopped,

"You threatened my business…There's no forgiveness for that…"

He slammed Robbie to the floor again and kicked him hard with his leg. Robbie was crying and he kept hitting him, harder with more force each time while Nott just stood there, not willing to insert himself in the middle of his rage. Lockhart, who had been cowering to one side, finally whimpered,

"Please, don't kill him."

His murderous rage was directed at Lockhart this time and he hissed,

"Your time will come as well."

Lockhart shut his mouth as fear clouded his eyes and showed on his face. He picked up a glass from the table, smashing it first against Robbie's head. He could feel Nott and Lockhart avidly watching him. He carefully selected a sharp piece from the floor and grabbed Robbie's hair, pulled his head back, he ran the razor-sharp end of the shard against Robbie's throat. The blood oozed from the shallow slice, but when it got to the blood vessels, blood spurted out. He was taking his time, enjoying how slick the edge had become, how slippery it felt as the coppery scent of death filled the space. All through it, he imagined Liam Hollis in Robbie's place. Robbie's eyes bulged, his mouth was an "O" of desperation as the decadent sound of gurgling from his lungs drowning in his own blood came obscenely from him.

Then he tossed him and shrugged out of his now blood-soaked jacket. Nott passed him a rag and he wiped his hands and face clean with it. Unbuttoning his shirt, he made his way to a petrified looking Lockhart and grinned,

"The only reason I'm letting you live is because you are going to get me closer to Harry."

He tossed the blood covered rag at Lockhart's face and Lockhart screamed, trying to writhe away from it like it was something that was eating him alive. Robbie was most likely dead now. His gaze was drawn to the now blood-drenched magazines and he began gathering them up with a frown. The glossy pages had soaked the blood and all of Harry's pictures were now painted crimson.

He shuddered and closed them all before tossing them in the black garbage bag, Nott held open. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the bag as well. The next thing to go in the bag was his jacket but not before he had extracted the picture of Harry, he'd snipped earlier. Thankfully, the jacket lining had saved it from being ruined. He went to the small wardrobe where he kept his spare clothes and pulled out a clothing bag.

Once he had properly washed himself and changed into a fresh suit. He deposited his now discarded pants in the bag. He leaned forward and whispered into Nott's ear,

"I want Lockhart delivered to his penthouse. Make sure, everything is ready for tonight."

Nott nodded and spoke,

"Everything shall be ready, My Lord."

He picked up his phone from the table and was about to walk out when Lockhart began crying,

"Please don't leave me here…"

He chuckled darkly,

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Nott will have you dropped off at your penthouse very soon."


	137. Chapter 137

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He fed the bag into the large scale industrial incinerator and sat down on the metal stool as he waited for the machine to do its work. It bothered him that the Dark Lord's obsession had only grown worse. He had always pitied Harry to be the object of the Dark Lord's fixation. The past year, Stan had worked so hard to keep him away from him, but it was all going back to hell. They all knew and understood that the Dark Lord's relationship with Harry was anything but wholesome. Even now, he had used lies and deceit to get him back to London and the game he was playing now was sure to put Harry back in his arms but once again he feared that it wouldn't end well for Harry. He had been through so much and learning the truth would most probably shatter him beyond repair. He couldn't understand why the Dark Lord couldn't see that. He pulled out his pocket sized bible and read from it for the peace of the deceased.

 _For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven:_

 _a time to be born, and a time to die;_

 _a time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;_

 _a time to kill, and a time to heal;_

 _a time to break down, and a time to build up;_

 _a time to weep, and a time to laugh;_

 _a time to mourn, and a time to dance;_

 _a time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;_

 _a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;_

 _a time to seek, and a time to lose;_

 _a time to keep, and a time to throw away;_

 _a time to tear, and a time to sew;_

 _a time to keep silence, and a time to speak;_

 _a time to love, and a time to hate;_

 _a time for war, and a time for peace._

* * *

He watched Harry and saw the sadness in his eyes as he stared at The Serpentine. There was a wistfulness in his eyes and he seemed lost as he gazed at the glittering waters. But he seemed better than he had last night or this morning. Ernie nudged him with his elbow and he turned to look at him,

"We should talk to him."

He shook his head and spoke,

"He's fine. He'll be fine."

Tonks distant shouting reached their ears and he saw a radiant smile curve Harry's lips and light up his emerald eyes. He rose to his feet, turned around and saw Tonks stalking towards their table. Her expression turned into absolute outrage as she looked at him and shouted,

"YOU! YOU BLOODY LIAR!"

He couldn't help but grin as she grabbed him by the collar and shook him. There was definitely something about her. Maybe it was her take charge attitude or her fierce protectiveness for Harry…whatever it was…it was absolutely mind blowing. This wasn't just about wooing her for the Dark Lord. It was definitely more than that. His gaze was drawn to her painted red lips, her mascara laden eyes, her bright hair. She was something out of this world. It wasn't long before Harry was pulling her away from him. Shame…He'd been enjoying it.

He watched Tonks sit Harry down and fuss over him. He was really really glad that Harry had people who cared about him so intensely. After everything he'd been through, he deserved to be cared for. Blake and Eric Iverson shook his hand and behind them, he saw the one man he was supposed to be gathering intel on…Liam Hollis. He looked hesitant…there was something akin to pain mixed with fondness and affection in his dark eyes as he watched him stare at Harry being mothered by Tonks. There was definitely something between him and Harry,

"Come on Tonks, I'm fine…I'm okay…"

Tonks looked on the verge of tears,

"Like I'm going to believe that. I'm never going to trust it when you say that you're fine ever again. I can't believe you've been lying to me all this time…me, of all people...Harry, I thought I made it very clear that I love you and care about you…I can't believe you never trusted me…"

Tonks broke down into hysterical sobs and he resisted the urge to comfort her. Watching her cry like that seemed to awaken all his protective instincts. And in that moment, he knew how The Dark Lord felt whenever he watched Harry cry only it would be a hundred times worse then what he was experiencing because had only known Tonks for a day. He could only stare as Harry hugged her tight, comforted her and apologized to her over and over again.

Eric and Blake joined the hug and they all worked towards comforting Tonks together. There was something heart-warming about seeing them all together. They were a family…Harry was part of a family…Ernie sniffled next to him and he turned to stare at him. He was wiping at his eyes furiously,

"Are you crying?"

Ernie shook his head and continued wiping at his eyes,

"No…These are tears of joy…"

Joy…He hoped Harry's life was filled with it and he would never face any sorrow again but it seemed impossible considering that The Dark Lord was not prepared to tell him the truth. He intended to keep Harry in the dark once again which was just plain wrong.

When Tonks had gotten a hold of herself, he saw the way Harry gently wiped the tears away from her eyes and helped her correct her mascara and lipstick. He figured he should speak now,

"I think we should order something to eat now. You guys look like you've been starved."

Harry grinned and nodded,

"Yes, we've definitely been starved, and Tonks always gets hungry when she cries."

Tonks thumped him hard on the shoulder and Harry exclaimed,

"Owwww…you know it hurts…"

Tonks smirked in satisfaction,

"Good, expect a lot more of those because you've seriously hurt me."

Eric and Blake put themselves between Harry and Tonks and Eric spoke up,

"Mess with our brother and you mess with us, Tonks."

Tonks cracked her knuckles and laughed wickedly,

"You know I can take both of you down."

Blake wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and patted him on the cheek,

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Harry smiled and nodded,

"Yes…I'm fine. Have you read the reviews for Amour? They're brilliant."

He couldn't help but notice the enthusiasm in Harry's tone. Eric piped up,

"Yeah, it's all because of you. You worked so hard to get it right and we told you that you were worrying for nothing."

Harry ducked his head and shook his head modestly,

"No, Blake designed it. I did nothing really…It was all Blake…"

Blake pressed a kiss to Harry's temple,

"Trust me…Amour wouldn't exist without you."

Eric grinned savagely,

"Yeah definitely. But I guess, we should thank Lockhart for the performance he put up last night. Our ratings went off the chart because of him."

Blake laughed and nodded,

"Yeah, I really want to thank him personally in a closed room or some back alley…"

Eric laughed wickedly,

"Count me in."

Tonks huffed,

"Don't forget me."

Harry chuckled and spoke softly,

"You guys are just way too overprotective."

He heard the trio bicker about the difference between protective and overprotective with Harry and his gaze was drawn to Liam, who stood to the side wearing that same expression of fondness and adoration mixed with pain. Maybe he should talk to him but talking to him directly didn't seem relevant. Tonks finally called out Liam's name loudly,

"Liam, why the hell are you standing there? Come here."

He watched the way Harry's lips parted in surprise as his gaze landed on Liam and then there was a look of extreme guilt in his eyes. Tonks patted Harry on the shoulder and kissed his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark,

"I think you know what you need to say."

Harry nodded and Tonks hugged him gently before pulling Eric and Blake away from him and saying,

"Let's give them some privacy."

Blake pouted and Eric groaned as they allowed themselves to be led away. Tonks came to stand in front of him and spoke,

"I think we ought to have a little discussion of our own."

Eric and Blake sighed before walking away and claiming a table. Ernie walked towards the railing and leaned over it to stare at the lake. His gaze was once again drawn back to Harry, who looked close to tears. What had happened? Tonks snapped her fingers and he looked away from Harry and Liam and stared at her,

"Look at me."

He leaned back and grinned,

"I'm looking."

Tonks lips lifted into a gentle smile and she sighed,

"I meant pay attention to me."

He nodded again without breaking their eye contact,

"You have my undivided attention."

Tonks blushed and he reached forward and touched her cheek. She slapped away his hand and spoke,

"I'm supposed to be angry at you. You lied to me about Harry's location. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

He pulled the chair out for Tonks and spoke,

"I think you should sit down."

Tonks eyes widened in surprise and he wondered if he'd done something wrong. Tonks must have noticed his frown because she cackled and spoke,

"Did you really just pull out the chair for me? And here I thought that chivalry was dead. You make it so difficult to be mad at you when you act so proper."

He smirked cockily and settled down in the seat across from her,

"I believe I've just discovered the key to your heart."

Her flush deepened but she hissed out,

"Don't try to flirt with me."

He leaned back in his chair and raised his hands up,

"I'm not trying to flirt with you… I'm actually flirting with you…"

Tonks gaped at him and then a very girlish giggle escaped from her lips,

"You are so unreal."

He cocked up an eyebrow,

"Unreal? But I'm sitting right here in front of you. I can't get any more real than this."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before picking up the menu and looking through it. He looked at where Harry was standing with his head buried in Liam's shoulder. What was going on between them? It was time he found out. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, set it down on his thigh and switched to the voice recorder before starting the recording,

"Tonks…"

Tonks looked up from the menu and raised a questioning eyebrow. He gave a pointed look at where Harry was seated with Liam,

"Are they…"

Tonks smiled sadly,

"They look so perfect together, don't they?"

No, they didn't. Tonks had clearly never seen Harry with The Dark Lord. They belonged together. Even if The Dark Lord was hiding an integral part of himself from Harry, no one could love Harry as much he did. No one. And then there were all the truths about Harry that only The Dark Lord knew...all the truths that Harry had never shared with anyone else...

Tonks snapped her fingers and he blinked and lied,

"Yeah, they do."

Tonks frowned,

"I wish Harry would give up on whatever abstinence pact he's signed and just get together with him. Liam is so perfect for him. He cares about him and loves him so selflessly. I'm sure he'll keep Harry happy, but Harry isn't willing to move on. If I'd known that he was holding back because of his ex…an ex who doesn't give a damn about him…"

Tonks sighed, and he couldn't help but ask,

"But those pictures…"

Tonks smiled ruefully,

"They play pretend all the time. At first, Harry did it so that we would stop trying to hook him up but I caught them at it. Liam genuinely loves him but Harry...he doesn't want more…There's so much potential but…Anyways, Harry took it too far last night just to show his ex that he's happy. He toyed with Liam's feeling just to get a point across. It wasn't fair to Liam. He moved to London for him and this is how Harry repaid him. I know it wasn't intentional…Harry's not like that…he's anything but selfish and uncaring. Something about seeing his ex again triggered him but what he did wasn't fair to Liam. He realizes that."

Harry hadn't moved on. It was painful to think that Harry had spent the last year refusing to move on because of The Dark Lord. When he'd kept the The Dark Lord away from Inverness, he'd been trying to safeguard Harry's happiness. But this changed things. This made him feel guilty for ever keeping them apart. It was so obvious that Harry hadn't been happy. Tonks sighed, and he looked up at her,

"Liam's leaving tonight. It's probably for the best because I can't stand seeing him in pain anymore. Harry's a treasure but he's not the one for Liam."

He had everything he needed so he ended the recording and discretely slipped his phone back into his pocket. He was certain that it was enough to get the target off Liam's back and bring some much deserved peace to the Dark Lord. He reached forward and took Tonks hand in his,

"You worry about everyone except yourself. I think it's time you focused on your needs."

Tonks cheeks flushed scarlet, but she shook her head,

"You're a great guy, Stan, but I'm leaving with Liam for Inverness tonight."

He didn't know why that statement made his heart wrench in his chest, but it did,

"Why can't you stay here? I mean…you can't deny that you don't feel what I feel. I'm attracted to you. I think you're beautiful and wonderful and I want to give this a shot. I want to get to know you more and possibly have a relationship with you, Tonks."

Tonks giggled again and the sound was just heavenly,

"What would you do to make me stay here?"

He leaned forward and took her other hand in his as well,

"How about you go out to dinner with me tonight and I'll show you an entire list of reasons why I'm a great guy to date and worth sticking around for?"

She smiled and nodded,

"It's a date then."


	138. Chapter 138

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

One second passed. Two seconds passed. Three seconds passed. Guilt was eating and pestering him as he stared at Liam standing a few feet away from. A fire burned in his mind and throat. Remorse hit him like a sledgehammer. It etched at his heart. Guilt gnawed like a worm at the core of an apple. A tear trickled down his cheek as everything he'd done to Liam last night swam in front of his eyes. How could he have been so uncaring. He knew what Liam felt for him. He was well aware that Liam had feelings for him. Tonks led Eric and Blake away and Liam stepped closer to him and raised his hand to wipe away his tear. Harry held his wrist and stopped him,

"No…"

Liam smiled softly but the pain was so obvious in his dark eyes. He used his other hand to wipe away the tear and Harry released his wrist before taking a step back,

"Harry, there's no need for you to feel guilty."

Harry stared at him incredulously,

"No need? Are you kidding me, Liam?"

Liam took a step forward and cupped his face,

"No, I'm not kidding, Harry."

Harry turned away from him,

"I stepped all over your feelings last night, Liam. I…I must have crushed your heart…The worst part is that I knew…I knew what you felt for me and I still did all that…That is unforgivable…"

Liam shook his head,

"It's not your fault, Harry. You made it clear that you weren't looking for a relationship and I thought I could just be content by being your friend, but I've always wanted more…I love you, Harry…I love you so much…"

Harry felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces. He didn't know what to say or how to react. All he could do was stare at Liam's face as he fought to breathe. Liam pushed a stray lock of his hair away from his face and spoke,

"I know you don't feel the same, Harry. I don't expect you to say that back to me. I…I tried so hard to keep those three words buried in my chest but I couldn't…They were killing me, Harry. I had to get them out. I had to say them to you to save myself. I know it's selfish...I'm selfish, Harry. I've always been selfish when it comes to you."

Liam let go of his face and he let his head fall on his shoulder as he cried. He fisted Liam's shirt and just cried his heart out. If he'd never met Tom, then maybe…maybe he would have fallen for Liam…maybe, he would have loved him and been happy with him but that wasn't possible…that would never have been possible because Liam didn't know about his past…Liam didn't know what he was…He didn't know his secrets,

"I'm sorry about last night…I'm sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings…I'm not good enough for you, Liam. I'm all sorts of messed up and you don't deserve that. You deserve someone way better than me…"

Liam held him tight,

"Don't cry, Harry…Please, don't…"

He tried. He tried so hard to stop but it wasn't working. Those three words were like daggers to his soul and causing him unimaginable pain. But he deserved it. He deserved it for what he'd done to Liam last night,

"Harry, I'm leaving tonight…I'm going back to Inverness and you'll never see me again. I can't have you. I know that…I realize it and I feel that distance will help me move on. I'm sure there's someone waiting for me out there. I'm sure I'll find someone, but no one can ever compete with you, Harry. No one can ever come close to how perfect you are."

Harry held onto him tight and whispered,

"I'm nothing, Liam. I'm nothing…"

Liam kissed him on the top of the head,

"You're everything to me, Harry. I know I've said it a thousand times, but I still haven't figured out how you came to mean so much to me in such a small amount of time. There's something magical about you. I'll always be your friend, Harry. Even though, you already have so many people who care about you…I want you to know that you can always count on me for support. I'll always be there for you."

Harry could hear the steady thumping of Liam's heart and assured himself that he would be fine. Liam would be fine and happy. He would someone who would love him like the way he deserved. Gently, Liam placed a kiss on the top of his head and spoke,

"You still love him, don't you?"

Harry was about to pull away but Liam held onto him,

"I saw it in your eyes last night, Harry. When you were dancing with me, you weren't seeing me…you were seeing him…"

Harry spoke out,

"No…"

Liam cut him off,

"No, Harry. You're a terrible liar. I had all of last night to think about it. You still want him. He's the only one that you want."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Truthfully, he didn't recall what he'd been feeling when he'd been dancing with Liam. Liam was right. He hadn't been seeing him because his mind had been too busy imagining Tom in his place. When he'd been kissing Liam's neck, he had been imagining Tom's. The taste of Liam's skin had been what had broken his daze. It hadn't been Tom's distinct taste…Liam's had been so different…so bland…

Liam pulled him away and wiped away his tears before pulling out a blue gift-wrapped box from the pocket of his sports coat. Harry looked at it for a moment and felt fresh streams of tears streak his cheeks,

"I'm so sorry, Liam."

Liam cupped his cheek,

"Harry, enough. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Harry looked at the box and spoke,

"Another parting gift?"

Liam shook his head and smiled,

"No, just a little present I got for you this morning."

Harry looked at the box and Liam held it towards him,

"Go on, Harry. Take it."

Harry took it and began unwrapping it to reveal a cardboard box. He opened up the box and looked inside. Liam spoke,

"It's rose quartz. the most romantic of the gemstones. This stone brings unconditional love and peace. It will bring a sense of calm and harmony and has the unique ability to cure heartache. It will help heal old wounds and comfort you with self-worth."

Harry pulled out the keychain and stared at the soft pink hued crystal. Liam pulled him back into a hug and whispered,

"It might even bring him back."

Harry pulled back and looked at Liam incredulously. Liam took his hand and kissed his knuckles,

"I've never seen you as happy as you seem with him in the pictures. The man can't be bad at all if you chose to love him and be happy with him. I don't know what made you leave, Harry, but I can tell, just by looking at your face, that you want him back now."

Harry ran his thumb over the smooth surface of the stone and spoke,

"Are you really leaving tonight?"

Liam nodded solemnly,

"Yes, I am."

He ducked at his head and spoke,

"I'll miss you."

Liam chuckled softly,

"I'll miss you more. But don't think for a second that I'll stop sending you presents."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that,

"I'll look forward to them."

Liam rested his hand on his chest and smiled radiantly when he must have felt the emerald pendant underneath his shirt,

"Take care of yourself, Harry. I hope you find the love and happiness you truly deserve."

Harry could only manage to say,

"You too."

Liam gave him one last hug before walking away from him and Harry could only stare at his back, hoping…praying that Liam found his own happiness.


	139. Chapter 139

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He looked at the chart and graphs being projected over the screen. The young man giving the presentation was a newbie intern and his stuttering was pushing all his wrong buttons. The statistics were good though and the company really was flourishing well. They were raking in record profits and they'd left Phoenix Pharmaceuticals somewhere far behind on the stock market. He wanted to end the presentation now because he'd had enough. He raised his hand and the intern stopped. He inwardly sighed out in relief. He extended his hand, obviously asking him to hand him the remote and the intern nervously stumbled towards him and handed it to him. He scrolled through the rest of the presentation and then ended it,

"Turn on the lights."

The intern hurried away and when the light came on, he noticed the fearful expressions on everyone's faces. Good, they should be fearful. Fear was the only thing keeping them in line otherwise they'd run the company in to the ground. Well, to be fair, he'd been a little too tough on them for the past year. He'd taken out all his frustration for losing Harry by working late hours and making everyone work with him. But that was going to change tonight. He was incredibly close to having Harry again. He spoke up,

"You have all worked very hard the past year and I wish to commend you for that. Each of you has played a major part in bringing the company where it is today. Just a few more days and you shall all be rewarded for your efforts."

Some of the fear faded but most of it remained. He looked at the intern, who was standing to the side looking uncertain,

"What's your name?"

The intern looked at him anxiously and spoke,

"Stephen."

He smiled,

"Consider it your lucky day, Stephen. I'm hiring you permanently."

Stephen looked awestruck and he turned to Bella,

"You're responsible for training him."

Bella nodded solemnly,

"Yes, Sir."

Lucius was eyeing Stephen with resentment, like he'd just lost a tasty treat, which he was sure he had. He dismissed everyone and when Lucius and Draco were about to get up, he stopped them. When the conference room was empty, and they were alone, he spoke,

"I asked you to draft some papers for me. Has that been done?"

Draco nodded and picked up a file from the table before getting up and handing it to him. He flipped through the papers and once he was satisfied, he spoke,

"You may go."

Draco stepped out of the room and he turned his attention to Lucius,

"I warned you, Lucius."

Lucius bowed his head,

"It shall not happen again, My Lord."

He sneered,

"It better not. Must I always remind you that I have documented evidence of all your sexual ventures. It shall take me less than a minute to destroy you. What would your wife and son think of you then?"

Lucius had the audacity to look ashamed and spoke,

"I humbly apologize, My Lord."

He rose to his feet and relished the way Lucius visibly flinched,

"Get back to work, Lucius."

Lucius all but ran from the room. He pulled out his phone and dialled Stan who picked up on the first ring,

"Where are you, Stan?"

He settled down on the edge of the table and spoke,

"Yes, I smashed my other phone, so I must have missed your messages."

There was a certain excitement in Stan's voice and that only meant that he had good news. He had no intentions of hearing whatever it was over the phone, so he spoke,

"Meet me at Lockhart's penthouse. Use the back entrance and make sure you're not spotted."

He ended the call and rose to his feet. Oh, he was certainly going to have fun tonight.

It took him a little more than thirty minutes to reach the penthouse. He didn't even have to knock. Stan opened the door and there was a mysterious smile on his lips. He moved out of the way to let him in, but he wasn't having any of it. He held Stan by the shoulders and spoke,

"Tell me you have something good."

Stan nodded, and he released him,

"I sent it to your other number, My Lord. I thought you might have heard it by now."

He was about to ask what he should have heard when Lockhart emerged from the bedroom lazily. He was dressed in a light blue silk gown and his golden curls were all over the place. He looked like he'd been sleeping. It was fascinating that he hadn't been the least bit bothered by the murder he had witnessed this morning. That was good thing though. He wanted him to look well rested. He stiffened at the sight of them,

"I…I…"

He stepped forward, rested his hands on Lockhart's silk covered shoulders and gave him his most charming smile,

"Relax, Roy. I just came here to bring an amicable end to our relationship. I truly believe that I have wronged you immensely and you deserve happiness."

Lockhart looked at him distrustfully and he wore his saddest expression just to make him trust him,

"I shall let you keep the penthouse and the car. You may continue to live your life with all the amenities. I am not going to take any of the luxuries I granted you. I just need you to do one last night thing for me before I leave you alone."

A little bit of trust seeped into Lockhart's blue eyes and he asked,

"What…What do you want me to do?"

He smiled and patted him on the cheek,

"I want you to go out tonight and get yourself a new boyfriend."

Lockhart's eyes widened at that and he spoke,

"You want me to…"

He nodded,

"I want you to make our break up public tactfully. That's the only favour I need from you."

He could tell that the cogs were turning in Lockhart's tiny brain. His lower intellect was one of the reasons he'd picked him. Finally, Lockhart nodded, and he had to hold back the jubilant laughter that threatened to escape his lips. But he needed Lockhart to trust him blindly. He opened his briefcase, pulled out a sheaf of papers and handed them to Lockhart. Lockhart looked through them quickly and when he looked up at him again, his blue eyes were sparkling with complete trust,

"I've signed over this property to you and given you complete authority of one of my bank accounts. You're a lawyer, you should be able to tell that the papers are authentic."

Lockhart went over the papers again and was about to speak when he cut him off,

"Why don't you go and get dressed then, Roy? I shall show myself out in a minute."

Lockhart hurried back into the bedroom, clutching the papers to his chest and he knew he would probably go through the papers about a thousand times before he would be satisfied. Well, he could look them over a million times, but he wouldn't find a fault in them. He led Stan into the living room and sat him down,

"Tell me what you found."

Stan pulled out his phone and started playing the recording. He listened to it avidly, not daring to breathe or move. When it was over, it took a second for the meaning to sink in and when it did. He felt happiness…focused and intense, like a beam of light to the soul. It started as a tingle in his fingers and toes, much like the feeling he had when he was restless, but instead of troublesome, it was warm. He felt it pass through him like a warm ocean wave, washing away the doubts he'd been harbouring and leaving him refreshed inside. But along with that, he felt a slight twinge of guilt for ever doubting Harry's devotion…his love that was so unequivocally pure,

"The letter."

Stan pulled it out of the pocket of his coat and he read it, re-read it…Going over the words over and over again.

 _I love you. I will always love you. You will always be the only one for me…_ _Don't ever think that me leaving means I love you less, know that it means I love you more. Forever yours, Harry._

Harry had kept his word. He'd loved him and only him for the entirety of the past year. He held the letter to his chest as he hated himself for ever thinking that Harry would ever love someone else…that he would forget him and let someone else touch him. He was his. Harry had always considered himself his. Now he just needed to get him back. He needed to get his Harry back.


	140. Chapter 140

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry stared up at the ceiling as he waited for the alarm clock to go off. Sometimes he desperately wished he could get a good night's rest. The last time he'd slept peacefully was in Tom's arms. He sighed and shook away the thought. Getting up from the bed, he yawned and stretched. His back and thighs was still aching from the first bartending shift he'd pulled off at Amour last night. An involuntary smile curved up his lips though as he remembered the excitement, that atmosphere, talking to people and making them forget their worries, giving them advice that only bartenders could. He liked making people smile. Nothing felt more right in the world. Making his way to the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of himself in the full view mirror. He definitely needed to start working out again. At Inverness, his walks and jogs had kept him in wonderful shape, but he knew that wouldn't be possible in the crowded streets of London. A gym would have to do.

After showering and dressing up. He exited his bedroom and found Tonks sprawled out on the pull out couch in the living room. She was still dressed up in the violet halter neck dress, she'd worn to her date with Stan last night. Harry was curious to know how that had gone. It must have been good, considering that she had tried to sneak in at about three in the morning. He'd been awake but he hadn't stepped out of his room because Tonks would have given him hell for being up at that hour. He went back into his room, retrieved the comforter and pulled it over her. She snuggled into it immediately and he ran his fingers through her bright pink hair and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

He was truly blessed to have someone like her in his life. Not just her but Blake, Eric, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Remus and the twins…He laughed softly at how outrageously long the list had gotten but he was happy that it had. He didn't know where he would be if he hadn't met them. They were all such an essential part of his being.

He picked up Tonks heels from the rug and placed them in the coat room along with her jacket. He knew that Eric and Blake were probably awake. They always woke up before him but they needed that extra push of that coffee aroma to get them out of bed. He switched on the coffee maker and poured the water in the reservoir. He rummaged through the cabinets for the coffee grounds and finally found them tucked behind an opened packet of crisps. He added the required amount in the filter, closed the lid and waited for it to brew. In about three minutes, the apartment was filled with that wonderful aroma and just as expected Eric and Blake emerged from their room. They were both dressed in matching grey sweats and black tees and Harry never failed to find how adorable they looked.

They settled down on the stools around the counter and Harry poured them both a cup before asking them about their breakfast preferences. Blake was already long lost in his coffee and Eric grinned,

"Sometimes I fear that if he had to pick between me and coffee, he'd definitely pick coffee."

Harry snorted and began gathering up ingredients to make scrambled eggs,

"Yeah, I feel your pain, Eric."

Blake, who had finally managed to pry his lips away from the cup held it to his chest and did a perfect Gollum impression,

"My preciousss…"

Harry leaned back against the counter and laughed his head off with Eric. Tonks woke up from their commotion and raised an eyebrow,

"You could have woken me up."

Blake smirked,

"We thought we'd let you get your rest. Your date must have really worn you out last night."

A slight blush creeped up Tonks neck, but she flipped Blake off and settled down on the stool next to Eric. Harry poured her a cup and spoke,

"Should I ask about how it went?"

An excited gleam lit up Tonks eyes and Harry absolutely loved it. Tonks deserved happiness and if Stan could give that to her and he had no right to stand in the way,

"It was absolutely amazing! We watched a movie, then he took me to dinner. After that we went dancing and then he got me ice cream…"

Harry got to work on the scrambled eggs and listened to Tonks describe every single detail about her date. He was incredibly happy for her and made a mental note to thank Stan whenever he saw him again. He was just plating up the eggs when she spoke,

"Ohhh you know something else happened last night."

Harry distributed the plates and refilled Blake's cup as he inquired,

"What happened?"

He settled down besides Tonks and she spoke,

"We saw him there last night…you know at the club we went dancing to…"

Harry was even afraid to ask who she'd seen so Eric did it instead,

"Who?"

Tonks grinned wickedly and whispered,

"Lockhart…"

Blake shrugged,

"What's so special about seeing that bastard?"

Harry hadn't thought it possible, but Tonks grin grew wickeder,

"He wasn't there with that Riddle bastard."

Harry took a sip of his coffee and spoke,

"So? He's allowed to be out with his friends."

Tonks sighed and cupped his cheek,

"Sometimes I feel that you're too good for your own good. Everyone's not like you, Harry."

He failed to understand how his goodness was related to Lockhart, but Eric and Blake seemed to have caught on because they were both snickering,

"I fail to understand what's so funny about Lockhart being with his friends."

Tonks removed her hand and her grin returned,

"Not friends…Friend…And they were chummy enough for Lockhart to have his tongue down the guy's throat and his hand in his pants…"

The picture was a little too vivid for his liking. He put down his mug and frowned down at the counter. Lockhart had been with someone else. Hadn't he and Tom been exclusive? They'd announced it hadn't they? Tonks must have mistaken someone else. It couldn't have been Lockhart. Tonks spoke,

"I even got a picture. I bet his face will be plastered on all the magazines."

Tonks left to get her phone and Harry stared down at his plate as he tried to come to terms with the fact that Lockhart might possibly have cheated on Tom. How could someone do that to him? Tonks shoved her phone in his line of sight and he looked at the picture. It really was Lockhart and the guy he was with…boy was a better word to describe him… he looked a little too young to be legal. He pushed the phone away and Tonks snapped,

"Harry, you can't possibly be feeling bad for him."

Harry shook his head and shovelled a spoonful of eggs in his mouth so that he wouldn't have to answer. He wasn't feeling bad for Lockhart. He was simply trying to figure out why Lockhart would betray Tom like that. There was nothing that Tom lacked in. He was perfection incarnate. His heart bled out for Tom but he was still hoping for the best. Maybe it had all been a mistake. Maybe things would be fine between Tom and Lockhart. Whatever the outcome, he just wanted Tom to be happy. Tom's happiness was the only thing that mattered to him.

He finished his breakfast and downed his coffee in one before pulling his phone out and searching for nearby gyms. Tonks came to stand behind him and spoke excitedly,

"You're looking for a gym?"

Harry nodded and checked the options he'd come up with,

"Yeah, I was beginning to feel out of shape."

Tonks ran a hand down his chest and rested it on his stomach,

"You seriously don't need the gym."

Harry giggled when she tickled him and slid off the stool, landing on the floor with Tonks all over him. But the fall did nothing to deter her from her mission and she continued to make him laugh. When they were both worn out, they lay on the kitchen floor, she rested her head on his shoulder and spoke in his ear,

"I'm not kidding, Harry. You're perfect just the way you are. You don't need to work out if you're doing it to prove a point."

Harry sighed,

"I'm doing it for myself."

Tonks smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"You're already mind blowing. I can't imagine what you'll look like when you start working out. You'll definitely be smoking hot."

Harry shook his head and got to his feet. He offered his hand to Tonks and she took it and got up from the floor,

"Take these two with you. I see they've gained a few pounds since they came here."

Blake's eyes widened in horror,

"No…No…Take that back…"

Tonks just smirked evilly and shrugged,

"It's the truth."

Blake was on his feet in an instant,

"Let's go, Harry. This is definitely an emergency."

Blake dragged Eric off the stool and swore,

"If you don't come along, Eric, I might have to hook up with a gym rat."

They both disappeared into the bedroom to change and Harry flopped back on the stool,

"You're not leaving, are you, Tonks?"

Tonks shook her head,

"Not yet. I want to give Stan a try. He might just be the one I've been looking for."

Harry smiled,

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. I'm happy for you."

Tonks smiled as she began gathering up the dishes. Harry stopped her,

"No, you're definitely not touching those. I'll do them when I get back."

Tonks looked at the dishes challengingly and Harry knew she wouldn't rest until they were done,

"Come on, Tonks. This isn't fair."

Tonks patted him on the cheek,

"I'm not a guest. I should do my share of the chores around here, besides I have nothing else to do."

Harry pointed to the flat screen in the living room,

"You could binge watch Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries."

Tonks looked positively dreamy eyed and sighed,

"Yeah, Dean and Damon…My two sweethearts."

Harry chuckled and right on cue Eric and Blake stepped out from the room. They were both in perfect shape, Tonks had just spurred them on to go with him because she was playing the part of the over protective mother hen and didn't want him going alone,

"I'll wait for you and then we can watch them together. I know you secretly love Dean too."

Harry grinned, pressed a kiss to Tonks cheeks and whispered,

"Ssshhh, now that you know my secret, don't tell anyone."


	141. Chapter 141

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

It had been three weeks since he'd gained membership of the gym. He'd also joined a self-defence class on a mere whim. It had felt like the right decision at the moment but right now, he was sort of rethinking it. His instructor, Mr. Gellert had been the one who had suggested that he join it and he'd accepted his offer. Harry suspected that he'd seen the scars on his back.

He flexed his arm and bit back a cry. He was extremely sore from the last session. Mr. Gellert handed him a towel and he began wiping away the sweat. He was in serious need of a shower,

"You're doing extremely well."

Harry looked up at Mr. Gellert and he smiled softly and settled down on the bench beside him. He took his arm and squeezed his deltoid muscle,

"Relax your arm and breathe."

He relaxed his arm and took a slow, deep breath. Mr. Gellert continued to massage his arm and after a minute it felt completely fine,

"I know I've always told you this and I'll tell you again, you've got magic in your hands, Mr. Gellert."

Mr. Gellert patted him on the cheek and rose to his feet,

"And you're the best student I've ever had."

Harry blushed and Mr. Gellert laughed softly,

"And the most modest as well."

He walked away and Harry pulled on his socks and sneakers. He rose to his feet and pulled on his sports jacket before grabbing his bag and heading out. He found Eric and Blake waiting for him outside. They grinned at the sight of him and he shook his head,

"Don't start."

He began walking ahead and Eric and Blake trailed behind. Eric spoke,

"You can still quit you know."

Blake tsked,

"If he quits then how will he get the chance to be pinned down by the handsome Mr. Gellert twice every week?"

Eric snorted and Harry sighed. There was no point in having this conversation with them. They'd had it about a thousand times in the past three weeks ever since he'd started taking the classes. They were just walking past the book store when the newspaper on display caught his attention. He stopped and pulled it off the stand to read it. The picture was of a wrecked blue Corvette and the picture besides it was of a very drunk looking Lockhart bent over the hood of a police car. His heart thudded in his chest as he read through the article that accompanied it.

Eric and Blake rested a hand on either of his shoulders and Blake whistled,

"Karma is definitely a bitch."

Harry stared at the article as he ran through everything that had been going on in the tabloids over the past few weeks. Tom had forgiven Lockhart for his infidelity and they'd gotten back together. But over the past three weeks there'd been a myriad of pictures of Lockhart with other guys that had been published.

Harry had been trying to understand why Tom had been putting up with Lockhart, but today's article gave him the answer. Lockhart had been apprehended with several packets of class A drugs and his initial medical exam had deemed him an addict. Tom must have known it. He was instantly reminded of Peter, Tom's man servant who had also been an addict and Tom had rehabilitated him. Harry had no doubt that Tom had been trying his best to rehabilitate Lockhart. He couldn't fathom how heartbroken Tom would be right now.

Blake squeezed his shoulder and murmured,

"Come on, Harry. It's not your job to feel bad for everyone. He got what was coming to him and I hope he rots in jail for the rest of his life."

Harry quickly paid for the newspaper and Eric and Blake began leading him away. He kept thinking about Tom until he reached the apartment where he had to push him to the back of his mind because he didn't want Tonks to pick up on his melancholy. She was happy because she was formally introducing Stan to them as her boyfriend and Harry didn't want to ruin that. He was a bit concerned about that too though because no matter how happy Tonks was with him, he was still lying. Stan was lying about his job.

The sound of Tonks cursing and banging on something told him that she was in the kitchen. That wasn't a good sign because Tonks didn't know the first thing about cooking. Blake sighed,

"You should stop her before she burns down the apartment."

Harry nodded and stepped in. As expected the kitchen was a mess and Tonks was right in the middle of it. Harry took the bowl from her, placed it on the counter and sat her down on the stool,

"I told you I'd make dinner, didn't I?"

She crossed her arms on the counter and buried her face in them,

"What will he think when he finds out that you made everything?"

Harry kissed her on the head,

"None of us will tell him that I made it. We'll say that you cooked everything."

Tonks raised her head,

"You're a terrible liar. He'll figure it out."

Harry laughed and spoke softly,

"Okay, I'll keep my lips sealed tight. Eric and Blake will do all the lying."

Tonks wailed,

"I'm definitely doomed."

Harry pulled her up and into a hug,

"He likes you, Tonks. He'll like you regardless of the fact that you can cook or not."

Tonks rested her head on his shoulder,

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded,

"I'm absolutely certain."

Tonks smiled for a second before scrunching up her nose,

"You should shower first."

Harry pulled away and grinned,

"Whatever you say, Ma'am."


	142. Chapter 142

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry was just setting the table when the knock on the door announced Stan's arrival. Tonks cursed loudly from some corner of the house. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Eric made another attempt to snag one of the chocolate brownies. Harry slapped his hand away and whined,

"You need to put a leash on your husband, Blake."

Blake snickered from the couch as he continued working on his laptop and spoke,

"Get the door, Eric."

Grumbling, Eric made his way to the door and opened it. He greeted Stan cheerily and led him inside. Harry quickly finished setting the table in the time, Stan met with Blake and exchanged niceties. Stan walked up to him and pulled him into a nice, tight hug. Harry patted him on the back and spoke,

"How are you, Harry?"

Harry pulled away and smiled,

"I'm good. What about you?"

Stan grinned,

"I'm great."

He looked around, his gaze searching, and Harry spoke,

"Tonks is getting ready. She'll be out in a minute."

Stan looked at the table and whistled,

"Looks like she's been busy."

Harry covered Stan's mouth with his hand and Eric and Blake looked at him with their gazes narrowed,

"I made all the food. Tonks doesn't know the first thing about cooking and she's very sensitive about it. She thinks you won't like her because of that one deficiency. Today is very important for her. Don't break her heart, Stan. Assure her that her lack of cooking skills don't matter."

Stan stared at him for a moment and Harry inquired doubtfully,

"They don't matter, do they?"

Stan rested his hand on the shoulder,

"Of course it doesn't. Tonks is amazing and I lo…like her just the way she is. I won't say or do anything to ever hurt her."

Harry hadn't missed the slip up. He smiled and pushed Stan to the living room,

"Sit down then. I'll go check on her."

Blake and Eric parted so that Stan could sit right in the middle of them. Harry knew they were going to grill him just like brothers were supposed to. He went to the door to his room and knocked,

"Tonks, are you decent? Can I come in?"

Tonks said yes and Harry stepped in. She was standing in front of the mirror, practically fighting with the shoulder clasp of her red skater dress. He carefully did it up and Tonks twirled around to give him a view,

"You look amazing, Tonks."

Tonks beamed and Harry took her hand gently,

"Come on, your boyfriend is yearning for you."

Tonks blushed,

"Really?"

Harry nodded and began leading her out,

"Yeah really. He was looking around for you as soon as he stepped in."

They exited the room and Stan rose to his feet at the sight of them. The expression on his face was of utmost admiration. Tonks turned and buried her head in his shoulder bashfully. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and led her closer to Stan. Stan took Tonks hand gently and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand,

"You look absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart."

Tonks laughed into his shoulder and complained,

"Harry, tell him to stop. He's making me blush scarlet."

Harry couldn't help but laugh and spoke,

"Okay, Stan, stop making Tonks blush."

Stan grinned wickedly as he took a step back. Tonks finally unglued herself from his side and looked at him. The connection between them was unmistakeable and Harry felt a twinge of worry coil in his gut,

"Okay, dinner's getting cold. We can do all the talking later."

Dinner was a chatty affair and Blake and Eric played the part of overprotective brothers to perfection. On top of everything Stan managed to assure Tonks that he liked her the way she was and the happiness on Tonks face because of that was everything he'd ever wanted for her. Stan was just leaving after dinner when Harry told Eric, Blake and Tonks that he was leaving to deal with some matters at the Amour. He looked at Stan and spoke,

"I need to talk to you, Stan."

He accompanied Stan outside the apartment and down the corridor so that Tonks, Eric and Blake couldn't overhear them,

"What do you want to talk about, Harry?"

Harry sighed and looked down at his feet as he tucked his hands in the pocket of his jeans,

"Tonks means a lot to me. She's very happy with you. In fact, I've never seen her this happy with anyone else. But, you're lying to her, Stan. You're lying and that's not right. She wants a future with you. I can see it in her eyes but how will you make a future with her based on your lies?"

Stan tipped his head back to make him face him,

"Harry, give me some time to work it out. I will. I'll do anything to keep her happy."

Harry smiled gently and patted him on the shoulder,

"I know you will, Stan."

Stan was about to go when Harry said,

"I needed something from you."

Stan turned around to look at him curiously,

"What do you need, Harry?"

He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and handed it to Stan,

"Lord V's number."

Stan looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He probably had but he couldn't bear to see Tonks cry. Her happiness meant the world to him and he'd do anything for it. Stan hesitated for a moment and Harry spoke,

"I'm sure he won't mind."

Stan typed the number into his phone before saving it and handing it back to him,

"Why do you want his number?"

Harry rubbed the back of his nervously as he spoke,

"Umm…I just needed to talk to him about something."

Stan tilted his head,

"Well, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear from you."

Harry forced a smile and waved Stan goodbye as he watched him step into the elevator. When he was gone, he took the stairs to go down. It took him about ten minutes to reach Amour on foot. Craig greeted him cheerily at the entrance. After a quick round of the club, he made it to his office and slumped back in seat. He leaned back into the cushiony back of the chair and stared at the number for a while, his finger hovering over the call icon. Lord V had left him alone after the dinner. Was he ruining his own peace? It took a minute for him to press it and Lord V's sharp voice replied on the third ring,

"Yes?"

Harry drew in a silent breath and spoke,

"This is Harry."

There was a silence for a moment and then Lord V spoke in his usual sharp but expressionless voice,

"Mr. Potter, I was not expecting to hear from you. How can I be of assistance?"

Harry rolled a paper weight from the table in his hand as he spoke,

"I know I am utterly indebted to you, but I need you to do one more thing for me"

He put the paper weight down and straightened up when Lord V spoke,

"Voice it and it shall be done."

Harry chewed on his lip nervously as he contemplated how he should voice it,

"I need you to let Stan go."

There was a pause and then Lord V asked,

"Let him go?"

Harry rose to his feet and began pacing the office,

"Yes, I want you to fire him. He has a life waiting for him and you're the only thing holding him back. He can't love anyone because he works for you and no one would love him back if they found that out. He's not a bad person and he deserves his happiness. I'm sure you don't have a shortage of people who'd work for you."

He stared at the pattern on the carpet as Lord V spoke,

"If he wants to stop working for me then he shall quit on his own."

Harry couldn't hold back his derisive laughter,

"I wouldn't have called you if I'd been sure that you would let him quit. I'm not a fool. Stan has been your driver for years, he knows thing. You would never let him quit or even if you do let him quit, you would never let him live. You'd kill him and I won't allow that."

There was silence and for a moment, Harry thought that the call had ended. Finally, Lord V spoke,

"You can be sure that no harm shall befall Stan if he decides to quit."

Harry's hand balled into a fist and he spoke,

"Promise me... Promise me you won't hurt him."

Lord V sighed,

"Harry, I have never denied you anything. I promise you, I shall not harm him."

Harry slumped back against the wall as relief washed over him,

"Thank you."

He ended the call and rested his head against the wall. It had been imperative that he call Lord V and secure Stan's life. Tonks and Stan were meant for each other and now they could be together, forever without any lies to sully their relationship.


	143. Chapter 143

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he lay back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He'd placed the phone on his chest after taking Harry's call. That unexpected call had been everything he hadn't dreamed of. Harry's voice played over and over in his head and he illuminated his heart with that wonderful light that only Harry could bring. Everything inside him and around him felt right. Everything felt like it was finally falling into place. Lockhart was in jail, but he was far from done with him. He was so close to getting Harry back. Laughter bubbled out of his lips as he ran his finger over the back of his phone. It felt like he was floating on a cloud of joy. The feeling was just indescribable. He was happy…ridiculously happy…happier than he had felt in months.

There was a knock on the door and he sat up straight as he pulled his phone away from his chest,

"Come in."

Stan stepped into the room with his head bowed. Although he'd been pleased by Harry's voice, he hadn't been pleased by what he'd asked for. Of course, he wasn't going to refuse him that but what Harry had implied with his words meant that Stan had messed up… He wasn't going to finalize that conclusion without talking to Stan first. He had learnt that Harry was highly sentimental when it came to the people he loved, and he was willing to do anything to see them happy just like he'd demonstrated a few minutes ago. He was certain that Harry had gotten his number from Stan and maybe…maybe Stan had asked him make the call…if that was the case then Stan would have hell to pay,

"My Lord."

He signalled him to kneel in front of him and ran his fingers through Stan's light brown locks,

"Do you remember what I commanded you to do?"

He felt the way Stan trembled, gripped him by the hair and tugged his head back to face him,

"Look at me, Stanley, and tell me."

Stan held his gaze and spoke in a low voice,

"You ordered me to woe Nymphadora Tonks to get information on Liam Hollis and getting closer to Harry to keep an eye on him…"

He tightened his hold and gritted out,

"What did you do, Stan?"

Stan closed his eyes,

"I fell in love with her…I love her…"

He released his hair and rose to his feet abruptly. This was something he hadn't foreseen…something he hadn't predicted or anticipated,

"Did you ask Harry to make that call? I swear Stan if you say yes then I shall…"

He breathed out a sigh as his hands balled into fists. He couldn't hurt Stan. He had just promised Harry he wouldn't. He gripped Stan by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet,

"You know he's my weakness… you know perfectly well that he's my life and I shall never say no to him. If I find a shred of evidence that you attempted to exploit that…"

Stan shook his head frantically,

"No…My Lord…. No…I didn't ask him to make the call. He just asked me for your number. I had no idea what he wanted to talk to you about."

He released Stan's collar and pushed him back on his knees as he started to circle him,

"I received a call from Harry a few minutes ago in which he requested that I fire you…"

Stan was about to speak again when he shushed him,

"Don't you dare interrupt me, Stanley. Harry made me promise that I would not harm you in the event that you wished to quit. He believes that the I'm standing between you and your happiness. Is that true, Stanley?"

Stan had his head bowed and his shoulders were slumped as he knelt there,

"It's not true, My Lord. I am what I am because of you."

He sat down on the couch as a memory played on the forefront of his mind.

 _He tapped his foot impatiently on the elevator floor as he waited for it to reach the underground parking. He was mentally calculating the losses, he'd suffered today. Their stocks had plummeted further on the market and the company was very close to shutting down. He would be damned if he ever allowed that to happen. He'd built this company brick by brick and he would not allow the incompetence of some bloody fools to ruin it. He stepped out and started making his way towards his car. His was the only car left in the parking lot. All his employees had left for the day. Sometimes he wondered why he even paid them. These days he'd been spending the nights at his office, working tirelessly to get the company out of this bloody sinkhole. He was heading home after three days. The sound of something clattering to the floor caught his attention and he ducked behind a pillar. He had a gun in his briefcase but he was fairly certain he wouldn't be needing it. He was perfectly capable of disarming anyone with his bare hands._

 _There was another sound followed by a whisper. He made out two distinct voices and laughed internally. Perfect…it was just what he needed to take out the day's frustration. He looked around the pillar and saw two silhouettes at the side of his car. It was dark and he couldn't make out their faces but their intentions were very clear. They were hot wiring his car. It amused him to no end that they thought they could succeed. Maybe on some other day, they would have but apparently luck wasn't on their side today. They had no idea who they'd messed with. He leaned against the pillar and watched them work for a while. They were amateurs from the looks of it. A professional would have been long gone by now. Finally, when it had gone on for too long, he approached them stealthily and only when he was standing right behind them, did he say,_

" _Hello there, can I help you with something?"_

 _They jumped and turned around. He realized that one of them was a grown man while the other was a lanky, freckled kid…he placed him somewhere between seventeen and eighteen. The kid dropped the screwdriver he'd been using and gaped at him. The man came to stand in front of him, shielding the boy. He would have found the gesture touching if he'd had any feelings. But as it turned out, the only thing he ever felt anything for was his little prince. He assessed the man calculatingly and then spoke,_

" _I believe you were trying to steal my car. I should call in the proper authorities and have you stowed away."_

 _The kid spoke up,_

" _No…He didn't want to do it. I convinced him…it's my fault…"_

 _He stepped closer to them and placed his briefcase on the hood of the car,_

" _And why would you do that? What were you going to achieve by selling my car?"_

 _The kid was about to step forward when the man pushed him back,_

" _Please let the boy go. I'll stay here and you can call the authorities."_

 _He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the car. He was very intrigued and yearned to know more about these two. The boy and the man held no resemblance whatsoever. They certainly weren't father and son. He picked up his briefcase from the hood and got in the car. He ordered curtly,_

" _Get in."_

 _They both stared at him wide eyed and he spoke,_

" _Are you both deaf? Get in the car."_

 _The man pulled the boy closer to his side protectively. He sighed,_

" _I am not going to kill you. We are just going to have a little chat. Surely, it is much more preferable than rotting in a jail cell."_

 _The man eyed him suspiciously before opening the back door and getting in with the boy in tow._

 _An hour later, he was sitting back and watching them wolf down the food that the waiter had just brought them. In the bright lighting of the five star they were sitting in, it was so obvious that they hadn't eaten in days. By the time they were done, he had decided not to kill them. In fact, he had an entire plan laid out for them,_

" _I want your names, your mutual relationship, where you live and what you do?"_

 _Both of them stared at him with nothing but gratitude in their eyes and the man spoke,_

" _My name is Ernie and this is Stanley…"_

 _The boy spoke,_

" _Stan…call me Stan."_

 _He smiled as he took a sip of his wine,_

" _Okay, Stan. I can tell that Ernie isn't your father. How are you two related?"_

 _Stan looked at Ernie with nothing but reverence glimmering in his eyes and spoke,_

" _My parents died when I was ten. After that I went from one foster family to another. I ran away from the last one because they weren't letting me study."_

 _He put down his wine glass and leaned forward,_

" _You want to study?"_

 _The boy nodded eagerly. He looked at the man. Stan followed his gaze and spoke,_

" _Ernie saved me from getting mugged a month ago. He took me in…"_

 _The man wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder and Stan spoke,_

" _We needed money…The bank was foreclosing on Ernie's apartment…"_

 _He'd heard enough. Every instinct he possessed told him that these two were going to be very very useful to him in the long run. He raised his hand and spoke,_

" _What can you do for me?"_

 _The man looked at him questioningly and he spoke,_

" _I mean do you possess any skills? I wish to employ you."_

 _The man's eyes shone with tears as he spoke,_

" _I can drive."_

 _He hadn't hired a driver before because that meant a person on his tail twenty-four-seven and he couldn't afford that with his Lord V identity. But if the man proved himself to be dependable enough then maybe…maybe this could work out in his favour. If the man turned tail and tried to run then he could always kill him. He smirked and extended his hand,_

" _Congratulations. You're hired, Ernie."_

 _Ernie was beaming, and he was certain that the tears in his eyes were purely of joy. He turned to the boy and spoke,_

" _And I shall be funding your education."_

 _The boy's eyes widened with wonder before he murmured,_

" _You're truly an angel, Mr. Riddle."_

 _He grinned,_

" _No, do not be quick to judge me. You shall find that you are very wrong in your assumption."_

The memory ended and he stared hard at Stan's kneeling form. Stan looked up at him…his gaze heavy with guilt, tears streaming down his cheeks,

"I can never be disloyal to you, My Lord…You need to know that. You are the most important person in the world to me and no one precedes you. If it comes down to choosing between you and her...I'll choose you a thousand times over. I'll make it right. I'll break up with Tonks tomorrow."

He cupped Stan's cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumb,

"No, Stan. You shall do no such thing. I can not bear to see Harry hurt in any way and that action will certainly sadden him…"

He paused and pulled Stan up on the couch beside him. After seating him, he spoke,

"I have a better plan."


	144. Chapter 144

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He stood outside court with an arm wrapped around a haggard looking Lockhart's waist in front of a mob of reporters. It had taken him a lot of effort and all his influence to get the court to discharge him on the count of reasonable doubt. There had been no doubt though. He'd strategically placed all the evidences against Lockhart and if it hadn't been for his need for revenge, he would have allowed him to rot in jail for the rest of his life. The police had found enough drugs at his penthouse to put him away for life. All through it, it had been important that he keep himself detached from the entire situation. He'd transferred the car and the penthouse to Lockhart, so his name hadn't been dragged into the case. On top of that, he had also transferred the account Lockhart had used to purchase the drugs to him so in all of it, he hadn't even suspected. He'd been questioned once and in that he'd feigned ignorance to Lockhart's addiction. It had been two weeks since he'd received that unexpected call from Harry…two weeks since he'd heard his beautiful voice. He was craving more of it. He needed more of it. That would change in the next few days. Right now, he was playing the part of the charming, benevolent Mr. Riddle. It was time to set a few things straight. He wore his saddest expression and spoke in a voice heavy with emotions,

"You are all aware of the circumstances that surrounded Roy's arrest. I was not aware of the company he'd been keeping, the class of men he'd been sleeping around with until recently and it shattered my heart…"

He paused for a dramatic effect and shuddered for good measure,

"I shall be sending Roy off to a rehabilitation center in Brisbane after all he and I had been very close once and this is my way of ensuring that we remain friends."

He hoped that the reporters got the gist that he was officially done with Lockhart. Without any further comments, he gently led Lockhart towards the car and sat him down before getting in beside him. He took him back to his house and tossed him unceremoniously on the floor in the hallway before pulling out his phone,

"I want you at my house this instant, Stan. Bring Nott along."

Lockhart curled into himself on the cold marble floor as he shivered while he sweated profusely. It was so obvious that he was going through withdrawal now. He'd made sure that Lockhart received regular doses in the cell they'd been holding him in for the past two weeks but he figured it had been eight to nine hours since his last dose. He snapped his fingers and Peter appeared from the kitchens,

"Get Roy something for his condition."

Peter bowed his head before vanishing. He stepped closer to Lockhart and kicked him in the side to roll him over and face him. Lockhart peered up at him and pleaded pathetically,

"Please…"

He crouched down beside him and pushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead. It had been ridiculously easy to get Lockhart addicted. He'd taken to drugs like a fish to water. After that he hadn't had to do anything. He'd just sat back and watched him destroy himself. He could have just made him vanish and be done with it but Harry…Harry was the only reason he'd staged all this. He was the only reason, he'd disgraced Lockhart in public. Avenging the humiliation Lockhart had caused Harry had been the only thing that had been keeping him sane these past few weeks. It had been necessary to do all this because he couldn't afford a sliver of doubt in Harry's heart or mind. Lockhart's death had to be perfect.

Peter handed him the syringe and the rubber tube. He placed the things next to Lockhart on the floor with a grin and spoke,

"Go on…I know you want it…"

Lockhart reached for it frantically but he kicked them away before he could get his hands on them. The despair in Lockhart's eyes was beautiful. It was everything he needed to see. Stan walked in and spoke softly,

"My Lord."

He turned to him and spoke,

"I want you to prepare for Lockhart's funeral."

Lockhart looked at him with terror filled eyes and he grinned wickedly,

"I wanted to break your bloody fingers one by one…I wanted to slit your throat and watch you bleed out…I wanted to hurt you in every conceivable way…"

He grabbed Lockhart by the collar and pulled him closer,

"You've seen what I'm capable of…you've seen the hurt I am capable of causing you…I would burn you alive if I didn't need your bloody corpse to be recognizable."

He extended his hand and Stan walked forward, holding his black velvet box in his hand. He opened it carefully and pulled out the knife…his knife. He ran his finger over the immaculate blade and frowned,

"I wish Harry were here to bless it."

He closed his eyes and imagined him there. He envisioned him standing in front of him and running the blunt edge of the edge of the knife over his wonderfully soft lips, over his pale cheeks, his arms, his legs. He was beautiful…so utterly gorgeous...

"My Lord."

Stan's voice pulled him out of the illusion and he opened his eyes and blinked at him before looking back at Lockhart. There was a carelessness on his face…an odd fearlessness in his eyes and he didn't like that one bit. He didn't like it at all. He singsonged in a low raspy voice,

"Harry…your Harry…"

He paused as his eyes rolled back into his head and laughed deliriously,

"You've doomed him…"

Stan was about to lurch forward when he grabbed him and held him back. He rested the knife on Lockhart's throat and spoke,

"Don't you dare utter his name with that tongue of yours…don't you bloody dare…"

Lockhart continued to laugh and then tsked,

"I pity him…I actually pity him because he's innocent…so very innocent…but he's going to die and you're going to watch it happen and burn…You will burn…"

It took him a second to lose his self-control and sliced straight through his carotid artery before dropping him and watching him bleed out. The knife dropped from his hand and he took a step back and struggled to compose himself. Stan spoke calmly even though the anger was visible in his eyes,

"There need to be hesitation cuts otherwise this could be classified as homicide."

He grabbed a vase from the nearest table and tossed it at the wall where it shattered into a million tiny pieces. It was so difficult to get the image that Lockhart had painted out of his mind. It felt like it had been imprinted there. He leaned back against the wall and willed it away. Even the thought of something happening to Harry was enough to torment him. Stan was already hard at work at making sure that Lockhart's death looked like suicide. This wasn't enough. Lockhart's words kept ringing in his ears and he wanted nothing more than to bring him back to life and make him take them back before killing him slowly and mercilessly. But he knew that that wasn't possible, so he was yearning for the next best thing. He was burning with the desire to mutilate his corpse. He wanted to chop it into a million tiny pieces and scatter them all around London. Lockhart's death had been too swift for his desires. This was not fair. Justice had not been done. When Stan was finished, he watched him clean the knife carefully with the black silk cloth and place it back in the box. Once that was done, he spoke,

"His words hold no weight, Master."

He knew that. They had been uttered in nothing but desperation but they were etched on his heart and he couldn't remove them no matter how hard he tried. It was more important now than ever that he be close to Harry. He couldn't stand being away from him another day. the distance between them was just extremely detrimental to his sanity.


	145. Chapter 145

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry sat in the office of Amore, staring at his laptop as he struggled to focus on the stocktake spread sheet. He couldn't…He just couldn't pay attention no matter how hard he tried. But this was important. He needed to get this done today because he'd already been putting it off for three days due to his lack of concentration.

Sighing, he pushed the laptop away, leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. It had been three days since Lockhart's funeral. He'd wanted to go…everything in him had wanted to attend it but he'd refrained because truth be told it wasn't his place to be there and he would have come off as an opportunistic gold digger, he'd been painted as in the tabloids a year ago. But, ever since, he'd seen how miserable Tom had looked at the funeral, he'd been regretting it. Tom had been there for him every second when his mother had passed away. He'd held him, comforted him, consoled him. Seeing Tom alone at the funeral without a shoulder to cry on had crushed him. It had hit him hard and that was the sole reason he'd been out of it for the past three days. Blake, Eric and Tonks had of course noticed his restlessness and had tried everything to distract him, but it had only resulted in him pretending to be fine for them and spending most of his time at the gym or the office.

He wiped away the tears from his eyes. What was he supposed to do? This restlessness would be the death of him. He couldn't eat…couldn't sleep…couldn't focus… Everything inside him longed to make Tom feel better…he wanted to console him…comfort him…At this rate, he was going to go mad. His own selfish thoughts from more than a month ago, ran through his head. He'd wanted Tom to leave Gilderoy and that had happened. Lockhart was gone. He would have never wished for something like that if he'd known that it would get fulfilled. The guilt was gnawing at him and he hated himself. He despised himself for wishing for it.

He looked at the time and breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized that it was time for his shift. He changed into the black button up shirt that was a must for all the bartenders. Staring at the mirror, he traced the red embroidered Amore on the spot exactly over his chest. He fixed his hair, practiced his smile and stepped out of the office.

He was greeted by the staff cheerily he instantly felt better…more peaceful. Once he was behind the bar, he was completely relaxed and soon enough he was mingling with the patrons. Listening to their troubles made him forget his own, listening to them rant about their day, their problems made him feel that his were negligible.

He was two hours into his shift when a morose looking Stan emerged from the crowd and approached him. He knew what he was going through. There had been a time when he'd been through that and Sirius had been the one who had offered him comfort. Stan settled down on a stool and Harry approached him,

"Hey."

Stan smiled but he knew that it was forced,

"Hey, Harry. How are you?"

Harry smiled and shook his head,

"Forget about me. Tell me about yourself."

Stan sighed as he folded his hands over the counter,

"I haven't had any luck today either."

Harry reached forward and enclosed Stan's folded hands with his own,

"It's going to be alright, Stan."

Stan ducked his head and Harry felt responsible for his misery. He'd been the one that had asked Stan to stop working for Lord V and he'd done it. He'd quit a week ago and was currently searching for a new job,

"I'm sorry, Stan. I know this is my fault but…"

Stan looked up at him and spoke,

"No, Doll. This isn't your fault. I couldn't have continued to work for Lord V after falling in love with Tonks. The lies would have torn up apart and I wouldn't have been able to bear that."

Harry patted him on the hands,

"Just keep trying, Stan. And if...you know… if it still doesn't work out, you can be the legal advisor for Amore. That offer will always remain open."

Stan smiled and this time it wasn't forced,

"You're too generous, Harry. But it won't come to that."

Harry pulled back and pouted in mock offense,

"Are you saying you don't like my generosity?"

Stan's smile widened,

"I didn't say that. In fact, your generosity is the only thing that brings me here."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest,

"And here I thought it was my wonderful personality that attracted to you my club."

Stan instantly grew sombre,

"You really are wonderful, Doll."

Harry shook his head and smiled,

"I'll go get you your regular."

He walked away and began mixing Stan's drink. It took him a minute and when he returned, he found Stan staring at his phone. He placed the drink in front of him and Stan put his phone away,

"You know Tonks is seriously worried about you."

Harry rested his elbows over the counter,

"When is she not worried about me?"

Stan scowled,

"You know what I'm talking about. She says you've been depressed ever since Lockhart's funeral."

Harry grabbed a rag from underneath the counter and began twisting it between his hands just, so he had something to do with them,

"I haven't been depressed. You saw me when I was depressed. This is nothing like that…"

Stan took a sip of his drink and asked,

"True but you're clearly bothered by something. You look like you haven't slept in days."

He traced an invisible pattern over the counter and spoke,

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

He was saved by Gavin who needed help with mixing a drink. When he returned, Stan had finished his drink. Harry was just refilling his glass when Stan spoke,

"You know you can't avoid the topic that easily."

Harry smiled,

"Watch me."

Stan was saying something in return, but he couldn't hear him. In fact, he couldn't hear any other voices except that one extra familiar one,

"I'll have one whiskey sour with extra cherries."


	146. Chapter 146

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry craned his neck to see through the crowd of patrons and locate Tom but it was nearly impossible. Stan noticed his restlessness because he spoke,

"Are you alright, Doll?"

He nodded distractedly as he thought hard about what he should do. Tom knew this was his club but Harry doubted that he knew that he worked the bar. Should he go and say hello? Or should he hang back? What was he supposed to do? It was driving him insane. He tried to view it logically. Why would Tom be here if he didn't want to see him? Tom needed a shoulder a cry on. He needed someone to vent out all those bottled up emotions…But he doubted that he'd want anything more than that with him after he'd ruined their relationship spectacularly and walked away from him in the middle of the night…all for nothing…

Taking a deep breath, he finalized his decision. He would be a friend to Tom if nothing else,

"I'll be back, Stan."

He sought out the bartender that was making Tom's drink and realized that it was Mable. She looked at him worriedly when he approached and spoke uncertainly,

"Is there a problem, Boss?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. He probably looked like hell right now since his heart was lodged in his throat and everything inside him was charged with excitement,

"Whose order is that?"

She pointed towards the farthest corner of the bar and Harry had to bite his tongue to hold back his exclamation of joy. Tom was leaning with his back to the bar. The tips of his silky dark hair brushed the collar of his royal blue suit jacket and his shoulders were stiff. He spoke,

"I'll take care of it."

He wasn't aware of when Mable left because everything and everyone had just become irrelevant. The only person he could think about, the only person that he could see was Tom…It was like the world around him turned black and white and Tom was the only thing he could see in colour. It took him a minute to prepare the drink and in that minute he relived all the memories associated with it. He scooped up some cherries in a bowl, picked up the drink and headed towards Tom. When he had placed it down, he thought about what he was supposed to say. In the end, he contented himself with,

"Your drink, Sir."

Tom spun around too fast and Harry felt his heart fill up with warmth as he took in those familiar features. Those soft brown eyes, sharp chiselled features and those lips that he'd felt on every inch of himself. For a moment, there was nothing but a mixture of awe and surprise in Tom's brown eyes, then finally his lips lifted slightly in a tired smile and Harry noticed how exhausted Tom looked. He dropped his gaze as guilt clenched his heart. That should have been the first thing he should have noticed. When had he grown so bloody selfish?

"Harry…"

Harry looked back up into Tom's eyes and noticed that he looked like he hadn't slept in days. The guilt worsened, and Tom spoke again,

"Harry, how are you?"

He nudged the drink towards Tom and spoke quietly,

"I should be the one asking you that."

He watched as Tom wrapped his long fingers around the glass and brought it to his lips. After taking a sip, he replaced it back on the counter and spoke,

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

He tucked his hands in the pockets of his black slacks and rocked on his feet. He'd never been good at lying to Tom, but he had to try,

"I'm fine."

Tom frowned, and Harry knew he'd been caught. No one knew him better than Tom did…No one…And this was testament to that fact. It was almost as if Tom could see through him,

"You're lying."

He chewed on his lower lip and after thinking a while spoke,

"I answered your question, now you have to answer mine."

The concern was so obvious in Tom's eyes and that alone was enough for him to feel cherished. The fact that Tom was concerned about him despite everything he was going through himself was just heart breaking. He'd walked away from all that and broken Tom's heart. He didn't deserve Tom's concern.

Tom took another sip of his drink before replying,

"I'm fine."

His vision blurred with tears and he fought to hold them back. It took him a minute, but he succeeded and rubbed the moisture from his eyes,

"You're lying."

Tom tipped his head back and held his gaze,

"A lie for a lie."

They just stared at each other in silence for a moment. It was like they were in their own special bubble where no one from the outside world mattered. Finally, Tom broke the silence and spoke,

"You haven't been sleeping."

Tom was right of course. He hadn't been sleeping. Well, there wasn't a night he'd slept properly after leaving him, but he'd usually managed to get two or three hours. He'd been robbed of those too ever since he'd seen how lonely Tom had looked at the funeral. He couldn't voice that. He just knew he had to change the topic so he spoke,

"I'm sorry about Gilderoy…"

Tom's frown deepened and he downed his drink in one. They both stared in silence at the empty glass and Harry spoke,

"Should I get you another?"

Tom shook his head silently and pushed the glass away. Tom's morose silence ate at him and everything inside him screamed that he'd done the wrong thing by bring Gilderoy up. He shouldn't have brought him up. Tom was probably trying hard to forget him and he'd just reopened his wound. He hated himself…absolutely loathed himself…He was such a terrible person and that is why he would never be good enough for Tom,

"You've got that look on your face."

Harry looked up from the glass and met Tom's scrutinizing gaze,

"What look?"

Tom leaned forward and spoke,

"That look you get when you think that you're not adequate…that look when you consider yourself unsubstantial, insufficient..."

Those were the exact same words, Tom had said to him on the last day they'd been together. The fact that Tom remembered those words along with all his looks and expression buried him deeper underneath the weight of his guilt. He had just picked up the glass and turned to leave when Tom's fingers enclosed his wrist. That singular touch was enough to torch his blood and make every particle of his being sing with the delight of reunion. He inhaled sharply. It was like he'd been benumbed, and Tom's touch had just awoken him. It felt as if he was just coming back to life. He had no idea how long he just stood there, soaking in the warmth that was radiating from Tom's palm and feeling it spread throughout his body,

"Sir, would you mind relinquishing your hold and stepping out with us?"

It was Craig's voice. Tom released his wrist and Harry wanted to weep at the loss. He turned back around and looked at Craig,

"No, Craig. It's fine."

Craig stepped back and spoke,

"Are you sure, Sir?"

Harry nodded, and Craig walked away. He looked at Tom apologetically,

"I'm sorry..."

Tom shook his head and spoke softly,

"There's no need to apologize. I'll be leaving now."

The sight of Tom turning around to walk away broke his heart all over again. It was like a knife to his gut and he couldn't stand it. It was so plainly obvious that Tom needed comforting,

"Wait…Please…"

Tom halted and turned back around,

"We can talk in my office…umm…if you want to..."


	147. Chapter 147

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He pushed open the door to his office and stepped aside to let Tom in. He felt nervous and he had no idea why he was feeling that way. He signalled Tom to take a seat on the couch and when he was seated, he paced to the desk and leaned against it. Tom raised his head and looked at him,

"Are you ready to be honest now?"

His heart was screaming yes but his mind was hell bent on keeping his lips sealed shut. This wasn't about him…It was about Tom. He was here to comfort Tom. That was the only point of all this. He rested his hands on the edge of the desk and spoke,

"I really am fine but you clearly aren't. Don't you think you should let go of everything you've been holding in? Isn't that why you're here?"

Tom leaned back on the couch and raised an eyebrow,

"The last time I saw you, you were with someone…"

Harry didn't miss the slight hint of bitterness and possessiveness in his tone and that made his heart soar but this wasn't about him. He had to keep reminding himself that…

"Tom…"

And then he was there, sandwiched between the desk and Tom's solid warmth… His eyelids fluttered shut as his grip grew white knuckled on the edge of the desk. His body soaked in the warmth as eagerly as a sponge soaked in water. It was taking him all the willpower he had to keep his hands on the table and away from Tom. He was burning up…That was the only way to describe what he was feeling. He felt Tom lean in closer to him and his breath hitched in his throat as his chest came in contact with Tom's and he felt Tom's warm breath on his cheek. He'd thought he'd never have this again…he'd thought he'd lost this forever… This was a dream…It just had to be. Any moment, he would wake up and find himself alone in bed. Tom breath tickled his ear as he whispered,

"Say it again, Harry..."

He felt Tom cup his cheek and he could no longer contain the soft gasp that escaped his lips. Tom was killing him slowly…sensually…He was stealing his senses, overpowering them until Tom was the only thing he could feel…everything else just fell away. Tom whispered again,

"Harry, say it…Say my name again…I need to hear it from your lips…"

He felt Tom's finger run over his lips and whatever rational thought he'd had left, just flew out the window. His body sagged against the desk completely and Tom wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him upright. He tried to get his lips to cooperate…He was trying his best to speak but once again the only sound that left his lips was a needy moan. He probably looked pathetic…He was pathetic when it came to Tom. Tom was the only person who could do this to him…He was the only one who could make him feel this way…He was the only one that could make him this senseless...

He felt Tom leading him somewhere and he went…he just went along with it because he trusted him with his life…he trusted him blindly… Tom lowered him on something soft…the couch…They were on the couch…But before that realization could settle in, he was being held tight. Strong arms were wrapped around him, making him feel more secure and warmer than he had felt in a year. He felt the weight of Tom's head on his shoulder and then the heat of his tears soak through his shirt.

That was enough to pull him out of the hazy trance, he'd fallen into and forced his eyes open. Tom needed him…He needed him right now. He wrapped his arms around Tom and rubbed his back,

"It'll be alright…Everything will be fine…"

Tom's hold tightened on him in reply and Harry just ran his fingers through his silky hair, trying to soothe him…trying his best to calm him. Tom's tears were scalding his skin in the worst way possible. His distress, distressed him and he yearned to make him feel better. In that moment, he was willing to do anything to make Tom smile again…he wanted to make him laugh again… Along with that, he felt a wave of resentment towards Lockhart. How could he kill himself and do this to Tom? How could he have been so selfish? Hadn't he known how much Tom had loved him? Hadn't he thought of it as reason enough to live…to breathe…?

And then he realized what he was thinking and internally laughed at the irony of it. He'd left him too once. He'd thought about killing himself too. Tom would have cried for him too once. He had no reason to resent Lockhart when he'd done the same to him. He didn't deserve Tom…He didn't deserve him at all...His own vision blurred with tears and he resisted them once again. He wouldn't let Tom worry about him.

He rubbed soothing circles on Tom's back and rested his head against the back of the couch. There was something about having Tom so close to him again that made him feel so peaceful…so complete…It was like he'd been reunited with a part of himself… the part of him that he'd cut off a year ago…Had Tom missed him as much as he had? Had he longed for him too?

Tom looked so vulnerable in his arms…so fragile… And that hurt him more than anything else. This wasn't the Tom he'd walked away from him. It broke him inside that he'd contributed in bringing him to this point. Gently, he continued to run his fingers through his hair as he vowed that he would bring him back…he would bring his Tom back, no matter what it took.

Tom's steady breathing was the only thing that told him that he'd fallen asleep. The fact that Tom had found enough peace to fall asleep in his arms eased his strain to some extent. Carefully, he pulled out his phone from his pocket before typing a quick text, telling Blake and Eric that he would be staying at the club to get the stocktake done and sent it. After that, he sent one to Gavin in which he told him to lock up after his shift was done and then turned off his phone and placed it on the couch beside him.

He pulled Tom closer to him and then shut his eyes. Despite the uncomfortableness of the couch, this was the most at ease, he'd felt in a year. He could hear sleep calling his name and didn't resist it. It only took him a second for him to fall into that deep, peaceful slumber that had eluded him ever since he'd walked away a year ago.


	148. Chapter 148

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He woke up wrapped up in all the things he'd longed for…all the things that he needed to survive…all the things he'd worked so hard to attain…It was all worth it. The past year had been absolute torture but it was over now…it was finally over. His torment had come to an end and he felt saner, better, happier…no, scratch that…right now he was the happiest person in this entire universe.

The solidness of Harry's lean form against his and the warmth that they were sharing felt far better than he remembered. He took a deep breath and inhaled Harry's distinct sweet scent. The fact that he could do it again so freely made him feel on top of the world. The most expensive fragrances in the world, couldn't intoxicate him the way breathing in Harry's scent could.

He was afraid though...He was afraid that it would all disappear as soon as he would open his eyes. He was certain he would die if that was the case. His heart couldn't take another day without Harry. He just couldn't stand being away from him anymore. He needed him more than he needed oxygen to survive.

Last night when he'd heard his name from Harry's lips, he'd lost it. He lost all self-control…all sense…All he'd felt was that overwhelming desperation to hear his name from those lips again. When he'd touched him, it had been like a surge of electricity had moved through his body, bringing him back to life, lighting up the darkness within and illuminating his soul. He knew Harry had felt it too because of the way his body had reacted to his touch. The way Harry had gone boneless within his grasp, those moans…He'd wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and claim him right there and then. The only thing that had stopped him was the fear that Harry would not be ready for that again yet. He'd been afraid of awakening any dormant memories of Crouch by his actions and hurting him so he'd taken him to the couch and contented himself with what he'd had available. He'd revelled in his warmth and cherished his scent. He still couldn't get enough of it. Harry was a drug and he was addicted.

Taking in a deep breath, it took everything he had in him to open his eyes. He wanted to weep with joy all over again at the sight that greeted him. Harry's head was rested against the back of the couch and his long neck was on perfect display. His lips tingled at the prospect of trailing kisses down it. He yearned to taste him again but he couldn't...not yet…

Harry's lips were parted slightly and his eyes were closed. His glasses were a bit askew. There was a look of utmost serenity on his soft features and he emanated a gentle glow that had always attracted him. It had of course been absent this past year. Harry had been happy but unhappy at the same time. And these past three days, Stan had informed him of Harry's disquiet and he hadn't been able to resist anymore. Originally, he'd intended to wait a week after Lockhart's funeral before meeting Harry again but Stan's revelation had made him change his plans. He didn't want Harry to worry himself for nothing.

The sound of his steady breathing…the gentle rise and fall of his chest…There was something extremely gratifying about being close to his Harry again. He wanted to touch him, kiss him all over. He wanted to worship him with his lips. He was willing to sacrifice himself just to taste him again. He wanted to tell Harry just how much he actually meant to him. He wanted to tell him how much he would always need him. He was burning to tell him how essential he was for his sanity…for his survival.

He raised his hand and brushed away a stray lock from Harry's forehead. There was something beautiful about him…something utterly captivating about him…Harry was absolutely precious and he was all his. Harry hadn't bothered untying his hair last night and it was still held back by a band at the nape of his neck. He longed to pull it free and run his fingers through them. He'd felt them when Harry had had dinner with him but that hadn't been enough…He wanted more…so much more…

He rested his head on Harry's shoulder again and closed his eyes. He could happily spend the entirety of his life like this. Just having Harry close to him was all that he needed to live. He'd gotten a full night's sleep after an entire year and he knew for a fact that it was the same for Harry.

Harry stirred, and he heard a soft sound escape from his lips. He kept his eyes closed and felt him move his arm a bit before going still. For a moment, it sounded like Harry had stopped breathing. Maybe he was going through exactly what he'd gone through when he'd woken up. His analysis was proved correct when a soft, barely audible sigh of relief left Harry's lips. He must have opened his eyes now and he found that he couldn't wait to open his own and look into beautiful emerald green irises.

At that moment, he did. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Harry's. There was a mixture of wonder and joy in them and Harry spoke in a sleep roughened voice,

"Tell me I'm dreaming…"

He smiled up at him,

"No, I'm afraid not."

A slight flush crept up Harry's neck and heated his cheeks with a lovely glow as he ducked his head and pulled away his arms from around him. Despite that he didn't retreat completely and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

He tipped Harry's head back and spoke gently,

"I feel alive again."

Harry's eyes glossed up with tears and he could see that he was struggling to hold them back, but a beautiful smile dawned on his face and he spoke,

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

He cupped Harry's cheek and noticed the way he leaned into his touch slightly,

"What about you?"

Harry's smile widened,

"I'm fine."

It wasn't a lie this time. He could tell that Harry really did look fine. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until the sound of Harry's stomach grumbling broke the silence. Harry blushed furiously as he rose to his feet,

"Umm…"

He rose to his feet as well and held his shoulders,

"When was the last time you ate?"

Harry began chewing his on lower lip nervously and he pulled it away,

"Harry, answer my question."

Harry frowned as he thought hard and that was worrisome in itself. Harry couldn't remember the last meal he'd had and he was the one to blame for that,

"Harry, look at me. Why haven't you been eating?"

Harry spoke without meeting his gaze,

"I…I've been busy with work."

He tightened his hold on his shoulder and cupped his cheek, gently making him face him,

"You're having breakfast with me right now."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but he rested a finger on his lips and Harry immediately fell quiet,

"Good."

He finally released Harry's shoulders and turned away. Harry finally spoke,

"I can't be seen with you again…I ruined everything last time and I don't want to repeat that."

He turned around and saw the pain and guilt in his green eyes,

"I'm sorry, Tom."

He collapsed on his knees and for a moment it was like his heart plummeted down with him. He reached forward to pull him back to his feet, but Harry held his hands and stopped him as he wept desolately,

"I'm sorry, Tom…I'm so sorry for hurting you…I know I broke your heart but I had to do it…You have to understand that I didn't know what else to do… I didn't want to hurt you…"

He knelt down in front of him and pulled him to his chest as he felt his heart would burst with the pain. He'd forgotten how agonizing it was to see Harry cry,

"Harry, stop…Please…There's nothing for you to be sorry for…"

Harry buried his face in his chest and continued to cry,

"Tom…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

He held Harry to his chest tighter as his own eyes brimmed with tears. He continued soothing him, assuring him, reassuring him but Harry was inconsolable, and, in the end, he pulled him to his feet and back on the couch,

"Harry, stop crying. You need to stop crying. You know perfectly well what your tears do to me…You know how much it hurts me when you cry…"

It took him a minute, but Harry finally quietened down, and he felt the breath return to his body. He ran his hand over his back and Harry whispered brokenly,

"Tell me you've forgiven me…please…Tom…"

He rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back,

"There is nothing to forgive, Harry."

Harry cried,

"Yes, there is…Just forgive me…Say it…Please, Tom…"

He closed his eyes and spoke,

"I forgive you, Harry…I forgive you…"


	149. Chapter 149

The comfort those words brought him was indescribable. It felt like he'd been carrying an immensely heavy burden on his shoulders for the past year and it had now lifted. He felt delightfully light and free. He buried his head deeper into Tom's shoulder and held him tighter. When he'd woken up this morning, he'd thought that last night had been a dream…that the warmth around him was nothing more than an illusion but when he'd opened his eyes, he had felt more than relieved. Tom kept whispering sweet nothings to him. The words didn't matter…all he needed was Tom's voice…his arms…the solidness of his body…

"Harry, come on… Get up… You need to eat."

He pulled away from Tom reluctantly and was about to wipe away the left over tears when stopped him and wiped them away himself,

"Your tears really do hurt me, Harry."

He lowered his gaze and spoke,

"They shouldn't."

Tom rested a finger under his chin and spoke,

"What is that supposed to mean, Harry?"

He straightened up,

"Tom…I…What do you need?"

He cupped his cheek and the hurt in Tom's eyes was unbearable,

"Who do I need?"

Harry rose to his feet and walked towards the desk,

"Yes, Tom. What do you need? I have to make up for all the hurt I caused you."

Tom rose to his feet and came to stand in front of him,

"You don't need to make up for anything. There is nothing that you have to do…"

He was about to speak when Tom held his shoulders tight,

"Harry, you need to stop thinking like that…There is nothing you need to make up for…There is nothing you have to do…"

He leaned back against the desk and Tom cupped his cheeks,

"Harry, look at me…"

He looked up and met Tom's soft brown gaze. There was so much adoration in them that he couldn't quite believe it was all for him,

"I came here because you were the only person I could think of when I needed comforting and you've already done that. You've given me everything I needed…just like you always did..."

He drew in a deep breath and then let it out. Tom ran his thumb over the skin behind his ear and then spoke,

"Now, I need to make sure that you eat something."

He shook his head and spoke,

"Why won't you understand, Tom? I don't want all those scandals to surround you again. You lost a great deal when I was with you the last time while I lost nothing and it's the same now…I don't have anything to lose but there's so much that's at stake for you…"

Tom took a step away from him and was about to speak when he cut across him,

"I know what you're going to say... You'll say that nothing matters but it does…It does matter, Tom. Haven't you seen how much your company has grown when you weren't around me this past year? …You've been so successful this past year and it makes me so happy to see that you're flourishing so well. I don't want that to change because of me…I can't be the reason for your decline again…"

Tom tucked his hands into his pockets and met his gaze…The conviction in his eyes terrified him,

"I could throw it all away, Harry…"

He didn't know what made him do it but he had grabbed Tom by the lapels of his suit jacket in the next moment and spoke,

"Don't you dare, Tom…Don't you bloody dare…This is exactly why I walked away from you…That self-destructive thinking of yours…It kills me…"

He held Tom's gaze for a moment before speaking,

"I bet you never said these things to Gilderoy…You didn't have to say them because with Gilderoy, you were evenly matched. He was rich, successful, absolutely immaculate…He was everything you deserved...everything I had envisioned for you…Why'd he have to kill himself?"

A sad smile curved Tom's lips,

"Everything you envisioned for me? What else did you envision for me, Harry?"

He looked down at his hands fisting the lapels of Tom's suit jacket and was about to let them go when Tom's hand covered his and held them there,

"I wanted you to be happy and you were…you were so happy with Gilderoy…"

Tom spoke in a low voice,

"What did you envision for yourself?"

He closed his eyes,

"I didn't..."

Tom spoke again in a low voice that was teeming with jealousy,

"Who were you dancing with on the opening night of Amour?"

He felt his cheeks heat up as the scene replayed on the forefront of his mind. Liam wasn't the one he'd been seeing. In that moment, it was the man that was currently holding him that he'd been imagining. But Tom couldn't know that, and he wouldn't tell him that,

"That was Liam..."

He was about to pull away when Tom's grip tightened on his hands,

"You said was."

He contemplated lying but when he looked up and met Tom's gaze, the truth just burst out on its own,

"He was just a friend…He returned to Inverness weeks ago."

Tom's eyes were burning with that question. He wanted to lie for Tom's sake but the words just rolled off his tongue…It was like he had zero resistance where Tom was concerned,

"No, I haven't slept with him… I haven't slept with anyone since you…I…I haven't even thought about anyone in those terms…"

Something eased in Tom's eyes and he pulled him closer to him as one of his hands left his and moved to outline his lips,

"What about these? Did you give anyone the pleasure of tasting these?"

The dominance and possessiveness in Tom's tone should have bothered him but it didn't…it didn't bother him one bit. He should reciprocate and ask those Tom those questions, but he already knew the answer to them,

"No, I haven't…"

Tom rested his forehead against his and held his gaze,

"I never loved Gilderoy..."


	150. Chapter 150

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry took a step away from him. The way he'd visibly paled made him want to take those words back. Why had he said that? He'd ruined everything,

"Harry…"

Harry took another step back and he looked like all the blood had just drained from his body. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper,

"Why would you say something like that, Tom? You loved him…You loved him...I know you did…"

He saw no way to make this better. Why had he even said that? He shouldn't have…He shouldn't have…He'd known perfectly well that Harry had strived on seeing him happy and now he was shattering his illusions…shattering everything he'd led him to believe for the past year.

He took another step closer to him and Harry retreated further until his back was against the wall. He took the opportunity and effectively trapped him there by resting his hands on either side of his head,

"Listen to me, Harry…"

Harry closed his eyes but the tears that streamed down his cheeks just crushed his heart,

"Harry, I didn't love him… I never loved him…"

Harry opened his eyes and held his gaze,

"You were with him for more than six months..."

He nodded,

"I know…I know I was with him but staying with someone doesn't mean that you love them…"

He pulled out the letter from inside his pocket and held it open so that Harry could see what it was. A loud sorrowful cry escaped Harry's lips and that sound hurt him more than anything ever had or could,

"I…I was trying to do what you told me to do…"

Harry's head fell against his shoulder and another cry louder than the last one echoed around the office. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight,

"I tried so hard…I thought if I pretended long enough, it would become true but it never did…I tried touching him but he felt so cold…so utterly insubstantial…a shadow compared to what you felt like…what you still feel like… I couldn't stand it… He…He found other outlets for his frustration and I…I just sought solace in your memories…He accompanied me to public gatherings because it made everything so hassle free…"

Harry's entire being shook with the sobs that escaped from his lips and he tightened his hold on him,

"Harry…I…"

But before he could say anything, the door burst open and a very familiar voice shouted,

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

He pulled away from Tom and looked over his shoulder at Tonks standing in the doorway with Eric and Blake behind her. He wiped his eyes with his hand and when he spoke, his voice sounded so incredibly hoarse and hollow,

"I think you should go, Tom."

He needed time to wrap his head around what Tom had just told him. He saw the desperation in Tom's soft brown eyes and made his way to the desk. It took him a second to write down his number on a slip. He handed it to Tom and spoke,

"I need time to process everything that you just told me. I hope you understand."

Tom nodded silently, turned around and was just about to walk past Tonks when she spoke,

"Don't come near him again."

He spoke,

"Tonks, let him go, please."

Tonks stepped closer to him and he saw the hostile glances that Eric and Blake shot Tom. The rustling of the shopping bags filled the room as Tonks placed them down on the table before turning to him,

"Start talking."

He felt numb…too numb. Tom's words kept echoing inside his head and he didn't know what to make of them. The desperation he'd seen in his eyes was killing him inside. When he didn't speak for a few minutes, Tonks sat him down on the couch and spoke,

"We'll eat first and then you're going to tell us everything that happened."

She began pulling out the boxes as she talked. Harry knew she was trying to sound cheery, but he heard the tension in her voice. Blake and Eric spoke up occasionally as well but like Tonks, Harry saw the concern on their faces as well. Tonks handed him a doughnut and a Styrofoam cup,

"Eat."

He bit into the sugary goodness but he didn't taste it…couldn't taste it…All he could think about was Tom…When he'd finished it, Tonks handed him another one and he ate that as well. The sugar did nothing to sweeten up thoughts but he physically felt much better. It was Blake that spoke,

"What happened, Harry? What did that bastard want with you? He spent the night in your office, didn't he?"

He took a sip of his scalding hot coffee as he thought about a reasonable reply,

"Umm…yeah…he did…"

Tonks huffed,

"You need to do better than that."

He leaned back on the couch and spoke,

"He needed comforting, so I comforted him."

Blake and Eric eyed him in disbelief and Tonks spoke,

"How exactly did you comfort him?"

He couldn't help but gape at them as he realized what they were thinking,

"You guys need to get your heads out of the gutter. Seriously…It wasn't anything like that…"

Blake leaned closer to him,

"You do realize what he's doing, right?"

Harry pursed his lips as he took another sip of his coffee and then asked,

"What is he doing?"

Eric snorted,

"You're way too naïve, little brother."

Tonks cupped his cheeks and spoke,

"He thinks he can use you as a rebound."

He stared at the logo on his cup as he tossed away that notion. Tom wasn't like that. If anything, Tom had been using Gilderoy as a rebound to get over him this past year. But there was no point in arguing that with Tonks and the others, so he just went along with it,

"He can't use me when I have amazing friends like you to warn me off."

Tonks pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away,

"Sweet…but now you're going to tell your amazing friends what he said to make you cry like that."

He groaned,

"Come on. It wasn't anything serious."

Tonks raised an eyebrow,

"So, you're not going to tell us?"

She passed Eric and Blake an evil grin and Harry knew exactly what they were going to do…

"Oh…no…definitely not…"

Harry felt a thrill run down his spine as he ran from the office and felt them hot on his heels. They caught up to him in the VIP lounge and they all landed one of the red couches in a tangle of limbs. Harry broke into a fit of giggles as three pairs of hands tickled him. He felt Blake or Eric grab his hands in one of his and felt another arm snake around his waist. He was completely overpowered as they used their combined strength against him to hold him down. Harry squirmed and pleaded between breathless laughter. Harry gasped as he tried to shift away from the hands,

"S… Stop… Guys…Stop…I'll tell you…"


	151. Chapter 151

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zain, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

" _ **To Zain,**_

 _ **I really hope you're reading this. I read your review on fanfiction and honestly it made my day and made me smile. I've read it thrice now and I seriously can't wipe the grin from the face. I am absolutely honoured that you go to such lengths to read my works and took the time to write that comment. I am absolutely over the moon by your wonderful feedback and I would seriously appreciate it if you continue providing me with it. Honestly, you are amazing and I can't thank you enough for all the love and support. I've always said that feedback from my readers is the only thing that keeps me going. Nothing honours me more than knowing that my works inspire the readers and they can connect with it. So, thank you sooooooooooooooo much for considering my works worthy enough of your time and attention. I do read the comments on both fanfiction and AO3. Oh, and I'll definitely check out that book. It sounds interesting enough. Once again, I'm extremely grateful for all your love and support. It really means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. Love you loads. Take care of yourself."**_

* * *

It had taken a lot of lies to get Tonks, Eric and Blake off his back. He wasn't proud of that, but it was necessary. He understood that his friends were only concerned for his wellbeing, but they were becoming a little overbearing now. He finally managed to finish the stocktake after they left and then skipped gym and headed straight to his old apartment.

He locked the door and went straight to his room. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the edge of the bed and allowed everything he'd blocked away to overcome him. Tom's words rang through his head over and over again…forming a deafening mantra that shredded his heart. Tears started streaming down his cheeks and a choked sob escaped his lips.

What Tom had revealed changed everything. How the hell had he been so blind? Had he really been that foolish…believing that Tom was happy all this time when he had been anything but? Comforting himself with all those pictures that had been nothing but fake? He failed to understand how everything had gone downhill so fast. He'd been living a lie for the past one year.

He struggled to calm his breathing…struggled to take control of his trembling body…but it didn't work. Nothing worked. The agonizing pain that he was experiencing in his chest would never go away. What had he done? What the hell had he done? All this time he had contented himself with the thought that Tom had found happiness so it made the past year worthwhile but now…now the guilt was eating at him. He'd done nothing but torment Tom. All this time, he'd thought that Tom was getting all the love he deserved when in truth he'd left him hanging from the noose and Tom had been choking. He'd been choking for him…

He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that it somehow lessen the pain…but it didn't…He deserved this pain…he deserved it for everything he'd put Tom through. He should have known…He should have known that Tom would never love another. He should have known that just as he couldn't stand the thought of being touched by anyone but Tom, Tom wouldn't be able to touch anyone else either…How the hell had be so stupid? How had he been so inconsiderate? Tom had told him over and over again that he loved him…that he needed him… that he was all he'd ever wanted…and he'd turned his back on all that and left.

His heart wept tears of blood as he thought about all the sleepless nights Tom must have lain awake thinking of him…all the tears that Tom must have cried for him…all the times Tom must have needed him…wanted him…And what had he been doing? Living his life, laughing with his friends, satisfying himself with all those lies that were meant for the rest of the world. Surely, Tom would have expected him to see through them and return to him. But he'd been incapable of seeing through them…he'd fallen for them just like everyone else…What did this mean? What did it prove?

It proved that Tom had always loved him more. It proved that he'd failed in loving Tom just like he'd failed in every other aspect of his being. Tom had always been the epitome of perfection and what had he been? Tarnished… ravaged…insubstantial…unlovable…What had Tom seen in him? Why did he love him so much? Why couldn't he move on?

Another scream escaped his lips as he buried his face in the pillow and fisted the covers. Everything inside him felt like it was lacerated and bleeding. This was worse than any physical pain…anything he'd ever experienced before. It felt like this pain combined with the guilt would be the death of him. He pulled his face out of the pillow and stared at the bathroom door. A year ago, he'd sat here, holding that blade to his wrist…thinking about ending his life because he couldn't stand to ruin Tom's life. He'd been thinking that with him gone, Tom would love someone else...someone perfect…someone unscarred. But he realized now, how selfish he'd been. If he'd taken that step, he probably would have killed Tom with him that day. He was glad he hadn't gone ahead and done that.

And that letter… that farewell note he'd written for Tom that night…He shouldn't have left it. He should have known that Tom would hold on to it with his life. He'd thought of it as nothing more than a mere piece of paper but it had probably been Tom's lifeline for the past year. How many times would he have read it? How many would he have held it to his chest and cried? The paper had looked so worn out so he could imagine how much Tom had held it.

The real question was what was he supposed to do now? The desperation in Tom's soft brown eyes kept flashing in front of his eyes and another sob escaped his lips. How could he make this right? How was he supposed to make this all better? How would he make up for all the anguish he'd caused Tom in the past year? No amount of apologies would ever be enough.

His phone rang somewhere in his pocket but he didn't have the strength to pull it out and check who it was. He didn't have the strength to pretend that he was alright. He couldn't act normal. It kept ringing and he kept ignoring it until he realized that it was probably Tonks or Eric or Blake and he was being selfish once again and worrying them. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his phone and stared at the number blearily. His glasses were all foggy because of the tears so he pulled them off and cleaned them up before replacing them. The number was unknown and that ignited a spark of hope inside him. He took the call and held the phone to his ear.


	152. Chapter 152

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zain, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

"Harry…"

It was Tom's voice and Harry felt his heart speed up. He spoke but quickly realized how hoarse he sounded,

"Tom…"

But that apparently had been enough for Tom to ascertain that he wasn't fine,

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He wiped away the residual tears and tried to sound as normal as he possibly could,

"Nothing's wrong…"

Tom sounded seriously panicked when he asked,

"Tell me where you are, Harry? Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes and spoke,

"I'm not fine, Tom…I'm not okay…"

Tom's voice sounded like it was on the verge of breaking,

"Where are you?"

He heaved a sigh,

"Don't worry, Tom. I'll…"

But he couldn't finish the sentence because Tom shouted,

"I SHOULDN'T WORRY? YOU SOUND LIKE YOU'VE BEEN CRYING AND I SHOULDN'T WORRY?"

He opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling. He was about to speak but Tom spoke first,

"Stop hiding from me…Stop avoiding me, Harry…Please…"

He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the time. There was an hour left in his shift. Replacing the phone to his ear, he spoke,

"I'm not avoiding you, Tom."

Silence ensued. A broken sob escaped his lips,

"I can't hide from you either. You still reside in my heart and I haven't been able to get you out… I can never get you out."

Tom finally spoke in a heavy voice,

"Where are you?"

He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes,

"I'm going to head for Amour now."

Tom ended the call and he rose to his feet. After splashing water over his face and straightening out his hair, he stepped out of the apartment. He took the tube to Amour and when he stepped in, the staff was already there. He greeted them all cheerily before heading to his office. Gavin gave him the daily inventory report and he went over it quickly before jotting down the items he needed to order. When Gavin had left, he powered on his laptop and started placing the orders to his usual vendor. The work helped distract him from the excitement that was bubbling in his chest despite how much he wanted to push it down. He was just working on designing the shift schedule for next week when his door was pushed open and a grim looking Blake stepped in. He repressed a sigh and pushed his laptop away. Blake closed the door and slumped down on the couch,

"I just know you're not here to discuss about the business."

Blake shook his head silently and spoke,

"I'm here to talk about you."

He leaned back in the seat and watched the different emotions playing across Blake's face. The most dominant one was concern,

"Harry, what's going on with you?"

He picked up the key chain Liam had gifted him and twirled it around his finger,

"Nothing's going on with me."

Blake sighed,

"Harry, the reason I came alone is because I'm worried about you. I know Tonks and Eric can be a bit too much sometimes. I just want you to know that you can share everything with me. I won't judge you."

He rested his head against the back of his seat and spoke,

"You never told me how you met Eric? How did you know that Eric was the one for you? What made you decide that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him?"

A smile curved Blake's lips and he spoke,

"We met at a sea festival in Bournemouth. One night, I was stoned, and I accidently bumped into him. It turned out that he was just as stoned as me. I don't remember much of that night but I remember the instant connection I felt as soon as I looked into his eyes. The next morning when we woke tangled up in each other, he freaked…like he literally panicked and ran away. I kept thinking that I might have done something wrong…that I might have hurt him in some way. I spent the next day wondering what I had done wrong and then I saw him at the beach with a woman. I was utterly perplexed by how pale he became at the sight of me. I couldn't understand what was going on. That night I was minding my own business, warming myself by the bonfire when he came and dragged me away to a dark secluded corner of the beach before kissing me senseless."

Blake sighed softly and Harry could see how much happiness that memory brought him,

"He told me all about his homophobic parents. He told me that he'd been pretending to be straight for years and his parents would disown him if they ever found out that he was gay. He left after that but he stayed on my mind and in my heart. I didn't know anything about him except his name so I couldn't track him down. But the very next year, I ran into him at the festival again. I knew that it was a signal that fate wanted us to be together. He was just as happy to see me as I was. The connection had always been there. Being apart wasn't an option. I told him that I would meet his parents and make them understand that there was nothing unnatural about their son wanting a guy. I told him that they would understand because parents could never stand to be separated from their children…"

Blake went silent and sadness was etched in every line of his face,

"His parents didn't take it too well. They disowned him and it was three years later that his mother contacted him and told him that his father had passed away. He finally reconnected with his mother and I guess you can say that we're living our happily ever after."

He rose to his feet, sat down beside Blake and rested his head on his shoulder,

"You mentioned an instant connection."

Blake nodded,

"It's that spark that you feel with that special someone. That's how you know that they're the one for you."

He closed his eyes and spoke,

"Tom's always been the one for me then."


	153. Chapter 153

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zain, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Blake wrapped an arm around his shoulder and spoke,

"Harry, are you absolutely sure he's not playing you?"

He straightened up and nodded,

"Yes, Blake. I'm absolutely certain."

Blake ran his fingers through his hair and spoke,

"Help me understand what happened between you two. You claim that he didn't leave you because of the scandals that surrounded your relationship."

He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh,

"I left him…I was the one that walked away…He loved me so much and I turned my back on all that…"

Blake rubbed soothing patterns on his back,

"Why?"

Why? For nothing…This past year had all been for nothing,

"Because I didn't know what else to do. He was willing to give up everything for me and I didn't want him to. He built his company with his sweat and blood and I didn't want him to lose all that because of me"

Blake pulled him into a hug as he struggled to hold back his tears again,

"I hurt him so much, Blake…I hurt him so much… He never loved Gilderoy. It was all for show… He did all that for me…He did all that because of the letter I left him."

Blake ran his fingers through his hair and spoke,

"Harry, calm down."

He couldn't calm down. The tears just wouldn't stop. He fisted Blake's shirt and buried his face in his shoulder as he cried his heart out,

"How am I supposed to make it all better now? How am I supposed to make it alright?"

Blake rubbed his back and spoke,

"Harry, relax…Please…"

Blake continued to soothe him for the next few minutes and then spoke,

"I'll talk to him… I'll personally talk to him and sort this out."

He kept his head on Blake's shoulder and Blake ran his fingers through his hair and spoke,

"Harry, you're very precious to me. You're my little brother and your happiness matters a lot to me. I'll do whatever it takes to return your smile."

He closed his eyes and finally smiled,

"You have no idea how blessed I am to have you and Eric as my brothers."

Blake laughed softly,

"We're blessed to have you."

They just sat there in silence for a few minutes until a knock on the door broke it,

"Come in."

The door opened and Tristan stepped into the room,

"Sir, there's a Mr. Riddle that's been asking for you in the VIP lounge."

Just the mention of his name was enough to make his pulse sky rocket and his heart ready to beat out of his chest. Blake spoke,

"We'll be there shortly."

Tristan had just turned to leave when Blake spoke,

"Oh and Tristan, offer him our finest whiskey."

Tristan nodded before leaving. Harry turned to look at Blake and saw the wicked grin on his lips,

"What are you planning, Blake?"

Blake patted him on the shoulder,

"Nothing that you should be worried about."

He couldn't help but whine,

"Come on, Blake…Tell me…"

Blake smirked softly and rose to his feet,

"I just need to be sure that he's not manipulating your feelings."

He stood up as well and Blake began wiping away his tears,

"Splash some water over your face while I go and talk to the mysterious Mr. Riddle. Take your time. Fifteen minutes at the very least."

He was about to argue when Blake cupped his cheek,

"Harry, this is not up for debate."

He nodded silently and watched Blake as he exited the room.

* * *

He was anxious…more than anxious…He just needed to see his Harry and make sure that he was fine. He'd sounded so hoarse on the phone…so weak…so tormented. He'd done that to him. He'd caused all that pain. He still couldn't understand why he'd said what he had. Why had he hurt Harry like that? He knew how sensitive Harry was. He knew how emotionally fragile he was, and he'd gone and practically wrecked him. He couldn't imagine the pain, Harry must be going through. He tapped his fingers restlessly on the glass top of the table. The server appeared with a tray laden with a glass and offered it to him,

"Mr. Potter will be along shortly."

He waved away the tray as he wondered if Harry was okay. The server placed the glass on the table infront of him and walked away. He was staring at the entry way to the VIP lounge, his eyes desperate to see Harry's familiar features. Everything inside him was just desperate to see that he was fine…He needed to see him smile.

The person that walked in through the entryway just soured his mouth and his hands balled into fists as he struggled to contain his rage. He needed to act civil. This was Harry's friend. He was very dear to him. He couldn't simply do away with him without hurting Harry further. Blake Iverson sat down opposite him and folded his hands over the table before speaking,

"What are you playing at?"

He narrowed his gaze at him and Blake elaborated,

"Harry tends to think more with his heart than his mind. He can't stand to see anyone in pain and you…you're using that against him."

He leaned forward and held his gaze,

"Exactly…That's exactly why he walked away from me in the first place. He couldn't stand to see me in pain. And you are very correct when you say that he thinks more with his heart than his mind. Perhaps that is why he couldn't see how much pain he was causing me by walking away."

In the blink of an eye, Blake had him by the collar,

"So, what is this then? Some sick scheme of yours to hurt him to get your revenge?"

He pried his hands away from his collar as calmly as possible and spoke,

"I did not mean to hurt him…Harry means everything to me…He always has and always will."

He could see the tic going on in Blake's jaw and he sounded forcefully polite when he spoke,

"Then why'd you let him leave? Why didn't you do everything in your power to find him? Why didn't you try to get him back?"

He closed his eyes and fought back tears. Blake was right. He should have gone to him…He should have brought him back…

"I thought he was happy… I couldn't be that selfish and take it all away from him…"

When he opened his eyes. He saw a smile on Blake's face.


	154. Chapter 154

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zain, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He stared at the clock and then down at his hands that were trembling uncontrollably. Taking a deep breath, he smoothed a hand down his shirt front and was about to pull open the door when the door opened by itself and Harry saw Tom standing in the threshold. He took a step back and Tom took a step closer. He was dressed casually in a black button up shirt over a pair of khakis. He affixed his gaze on his shoes and Tom spoke,

"Look into my eyes, Harry."

He didn't want to because he was couldn't meet Tom's gaze…not after all the pain he'd caused him...

"I can't…"

Tom took another step closer to him and rested his hands on his shoulder,

"Harry, I didn't want to hurt you…I didn't want to cause you any pain…That wasn't my intention when I told you everything."

He closed his eyes and fought back tears. No… he wouldn't cry anymore…He just wouldn't because if he cried now, he'd be hurting Tom more. He'd already put him through so much. He'd been the one that had instigated this pain upon Tom and he was the only one who could end it. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and met Tom's agonized brown gaze that was heavy with guilt,

"I was the one that hurt you by walking away. I should be the one apologizing. I should be the one kneeling at your feet and begging you to forgive me for all the pain I caused you…for walking away from your love…for leaving you in the middle of the night…for being so selfish and inconsiderate…"

Tom opened his mouth to speak but he cut across him,

"I already know what you're going to say. I know that you'll say that I don't need to do all that but I do…I do need to do all that and you need to let me so that we can put all of this behind us and start again."

Tom's eyes glossed over with tears but he didn't say anything and Harry took that as permission to continue. He went down on his knees in front of him and spoke,

"I'm sorry, Tom…I know that my apology is nowhere near enough to compensate for everything but I'll do whatever I can to make you happy and bring you joy. I'll make everything right. I promise that I'll never leave you again if you give me one more chance…"

He looked up at Tom and Tom nodded vigorously before speaking,

"You can have all the chances you need, Harry. You can break my heart a thousand times and then put it back together again. It's yours…I'm yours…"

He shook his head and spoke,

"One more chance is all that I need, Tom. I'll never break your heart again…I won't ever hurt you…I can't even dream of that."

Tom pulled him back to his feet and the love he saw in his eyes was so deep and unfathomable. He couldn't believe he'd turned his back on all this. How had he been so blind? Tom stepped closer to him and felt like he couldn't breathe. Every nerve in his body was singing with anticipation. He felt like he was burning to be touched by Tom. Tom touched the tip of Harry's nose with a finger then traced his lips softly. Harry swallowed as arousal burned through his blood,

"You have no idea how much I need you, Harry…You have no clue as to how much I've longed for you…for this…"

He felt Tom's hand tug at the band tying his hair back and felt them come loose. Tom ran his fingers through them for a moment and that small gesture brought him pleasure like never before. Tom nuzzled his neck and Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he fought to keep himself upright. Goose bumps blanketed his skin. Tom licked his earlobe, weakening his knees, and then slid his tongue down to where his neck and shoulder met while his hand continued to run through his hair in a soft soothing manner. Teeth sank into his skin and Harry threw his head back as a soft moan escaped his lips. Tom soothed the spot he'd bitten with his tongue and then taking advantage of his exposed neck, trailed kisses down the length of his throat and he couldn't help but shudder with pleasure at the wet heat of Tom's kisses.

Tom pulled away and Harry met his gaze. Those soft brown eyes held him captive. He couldn't look away, he didn't want to. Tom smiled and Harry had no problems breaking eye contact then. He dropped his gaze to those lips curved just so and bit back a groan as he yearned to have them on his lips,

"Harry."

He jerked his gaze back to Tom's eyes and felt the heat in them smoulder him,

"One year is way too long, Harry"

Tom rocked into him, his arousal bumping Harry's. Harry closed his eyes on a hiss as heat crawled up his spine,

"Tell me you are still mine. Tell me that no one else touched you…tasted you…held you…kissed you..."

Harry could only nod and it took him a few minutes to piece together the words,

"I'm still yours…I've always been yours…I'll always be yours…"

Tom touched him; warm fingers dipped under his collar and brushed his nape. He shivered.

"Look at me."

His eyes flew open at the gentle command. Tom stared him down and leaned forward, bringing their faces mere inches apart,

"I need to see you happy, Harry…I need to see you smile…I want to be reason for your happiness…"

He took in a breath then let it out in a rush,

"I need you."

Tom's eyes reflected his needs back at him so perfectly. Tom rested his hands on his forearms, holding him in place and electricity crackled and popped between them,

"What do you want, Harry?"

The words tumbled from his lips on a hoarse whimper,

"Kiss me…"

Tom's eyes visibly darkened and he murmured,

"Your wish is my command."

Tom grabbed him by the neck, yanking him down. Their lips clashed, hard and hot. He thrust his tongue inside when his lips parted. There was no describing the unique taste of man and need as Tom growled into his mouth. Nothing gentle about the tongue parrying with his or the grip on his waist. It was all so right…so perfect…

Tom stroked his tongue over Harry's teeth and tongue and Harry savoured the taste…needing more of it That indescribable taste of Tom that he was quickly getting drunk on.

Their hips rocked into each other, cocks straining, rubbing as Tom inserted a thigh between Harry's legs. Harry shuddered, his body arching as he moved on Tom's thigh, his movements fluid and sensual.

He'd dreamt of this for a year, thinking that he'd lost it forever, hoping that he would get over it. But nothing felt as natural as the slide of Tom's tongue over his or the sensation of his fingers running through his hair and holding him. The past year faded to a dull memory in the background. It was almost like it had never happened.

The friction of jeans and thighs against his cock felt so good. Tom deepened the kiss, teeth clinking, writhing on Harry. They could have gone on forever if the need for oxygen hadn't forced them to part,

"Tom…I love you.."

Harry recognized the words falling from his lips. They sounded wrecked, ravaged. Like his insides. Staring at Tom's lips, red and glistening from their kisses, he couldn't catch his breath. He curled his hands into fists and rocked back on his heels with his eyes squeezed shut.

Tom's fingers palmed his throat,

"Say that again."

Soft kisses brushed his forehead, nose and eyes,

"I love you…I love you…I never stopped loving you."

Tom instantly pulled him to his chest and held him tight,

"I love you too, Harry…You have no idea how much…"


	155. Chapter 155

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He stared down at Harry's face as he slept peacefully with his head rested in his lap. His features were relaxed and there was a gentle smile curving his swollen lips…the lips he'd been kissing for the past three hours and still hadn't had enough of. He could never have enough of him. Carefully, he ran his fingers through Harry's raven black locks…the hair he'd burned to touch for so long and had finally gotten the chance to. He couldn't stop touching them…He couldn't stop touching Harry.

He was his again…finally his completely. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly two in the morning. He wanted to take Harry home, he needed to claim him in the most primal of ways, but he knew perfectly well that he needed to be patient. Harry was highly sensitive when it came to sexual contact and he needed to be cautious about that. One wrong move would hurt Harry irrevocably.

He looked away from Harry and stared at the ceiling blankly. Harry was the way he was because of him. Everything that had gone wrong in his life had been his fault. He closed his eyes and continued to run his fingers through Harry's hair as the memory played on the forefront of his mind.

 _He sat in his office trying to focus on the financial reports he'd just received but he couldn't. He kept casting glances at the door, anxiously awaiting the person who would bring him news about his little prince. Leaning back in his seat, he couldn't help but smile as Harry's adorable face swam to the forefront of his mind and his sweet voice echoed inside his head._

 _The thought of him was enough to brighten up his world. He pulled out the bottom most drawer of his desk and retrieved the album he'd compiled of Harry's photographs. He flipped through the pictures, stopping at the last one…his favorite one…He was carrying Harry in his arms at his father's funeral and consoling him as he cried. It was the only picture he had of them together. Looking at that picture, he wanted nothing more to take Harry away from his mother and keep him for himself. He wanted to take care of him…wanted to raise him…wanted to keep him in his sights twenty-four- seven… He wanted to give him everything he wanted… everything he wished for…every comfort of life…every luxury. Sometimes his own thoughts bothered him. Harry was a child…just a child…Could his need to be close to him, this insatiable urge to acquire him be classified as paedophilic?_

 _No, there was nothing impure…nothing avaricious about the connection he shared with Harry. The attraction he felt towards Harry wasn't physical…it was far above lust. The connection he felt towards Harry was something different, something magical…It was soul deep…spiritual...The only analogy that could describe their bond was of the moth and the flame. He was the moth and Harry was the flame. He could never even dream of harming him in any way._

 _A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he replaced the picture in the drawer before speaking,_

" _Come in."_

 _Barty stepped in and approached the desk. He signalled him to take a seat and straightened up in his chair. Barty took the proffered seat and then folded his hands in his lap,_

" _You are well aware of what I want to hear."_

 _Barty nodded reverently and spoke,_

" _He's doing well, Sir."_

 _He rested his head against the back of his seat and levelled Barty with a scrutinizing gaze, urging him non-verbally to say more,_

" _His performance has gone down a bit at school but he is a smart child, I'm certain, he'll recover."_

 _He nodded in satisfaction and spoke,_

" _Tell me all about his month."_

 _He closed his eyes and visualized everything Barty described about Harry. Listening with rapt attention to every detail…committing it all to memory. For a moment, he lost himself completely into his imagination. But when Barty stopped talking, he opened his eyes and spoke,_

" _You may receive your payment from the accounts department on your way out. Your cheque has been cleared."_

 _Barty thanked him and walked out of his office. He watched him go and then rose to his feet. He paced his office as he repeated everything Barty had just told him. Harry had moved into an apartment with his mother a couple of months ago and even though he didn't like seeing his prince living in such a rundown location, he had to tolerate it. Lilly Potter was a stubborn woman and she blamed him wholly for James' death and therefore she had refused to accept any financial aid which had led her to sell the house and move into the shabby apartment to make ends meet. He was well aware of the amount in James' account but apparently Lilly had decided to keep that aside for Harry's education. He admired her for that but if she wasn't so stubborn and cared about her son's comfort, she would accept the aid he was offering and improve their living conditions._

 _Of course, he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. He'd planted Barty as a neighbour to keep an eye on Harry and look after him. Barty's sole job was to convey every little detail about Harry to him and he made sure he paid him handsomely for that. So far, he was satisfied with the way things were going. From everything Barty had told him, Harry seemed healthy and happy. As for his grades…he was certain that they'd only gone down because Harry was still adjusting in the new school. He was an intelligent child and he was certain that he'd improve._

The memory ended, and he exhaled shakily. He'd been a fool when he'd entrusted Harry's security to Crouch. He'd been utterly irresponsible when he had blindly believed all the lies Crouch had fed him about Harry's wellbeing.

Harry stirred and he was pulled out of his self-loathing thoughts. He watched the Harry's forehead creased and a look of utmost distress clouded his features. He moaned his name softly and the tenor of his voice did something to him,

"Tom…don't go…"

He pressed a kiss to Harry's lips and smoothed the creases on his forehead with his thumb.

"I'm here, Harry… I'll never leave you…"

He reached forward and took one of Harry's hands in his. That seemed to have done the trick because Harry's features relaxed again and he slipped back into sleep. He closed his own eyes and allowed himself to be tormented as his mind conjured up all the horrors Harry had been through and survived during that one year of abuse.


	156. Chapter 156

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry awoke with a gasp that was instantly consumed by the heavenly lips that engrossed his. He groaned into the kiss as he felt Tom's hand exploring his body and his tongue dominating his mouth. It felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. Nothing could compete with this…Nothing…

He didn't want the kiss the end, but Tom pulled away and murmured softly,

"Breathe, Harry."

He obeyed instantly and drew in a deep, shuddering breath as Tom stroked his hair. Finally, he opened his eyes and stared up deep into Tom's beautiful brown ones,

"Good Morning, Love."

He couldn't help but smile when he spoke,

"It really is good, isn't it?"

Tom leaned down over him again and kissed his forehead,

"Yes, it is. Every moment I spend with you is."

He swung his legs off the couch and sat up straight,

"We really need to stop sleeping on the couch though."

He stood up and stretched and watched the way Tom's gaze ate him up greedily. Tom was the only one who could look at him like that without making him feel uncomfortable. He was just running his fingers through his hair when Tom spoke softly,

"Come home with me."

He couldn't help but stiffen at that. He couldn't go back to Tom's house because every time he thought of that place, he remembered all the misfortune he'd brought into Tom's life. What if that happened again? No, he couldn't afford that…Tom couldn't afford that. His business had just started flourishing again.

Tom got up to his feet and rested his hands on his shoulder, smoothing his thumbs over them and relaxing him,

"Harry, relax…It's not an obligation..."

He searched Tom's gaze for any hints of disappointment but found none and that in itself confounded him. How could Tom still love him so unconditionally after everything he'd put him through? Tom cupped his cheeks,

"Come on, Love…Smile for me…Please…"

That was something he could do. He smiled and the joy that lit up Tom's face was remarkable…And in that moment it was so easy to see how fake Tom's happiness had been when he'd been Gilderoy,

"I love you, Tom."

The words had rolled off his tongue so effortlessly…so mindlessly…so naturally and Harry knew that they were meant to be…Him and Tom were always meant to be. Tom was about to say something when Harry's phone started ringing on the table. The ringtone informed him that it was Tonks so picking it up was mandatory. He picked it up and spoke,

"Hey, Tonks."

Harry could practically hear her smile when she spoke,

"I need to know if you and your boyfriend are decent."

He frowned,

"What?"

Tonks burst into a fit of laughter and then spoke,

"Well I thought I'd give you a heads up before I walked in."

The call ended and Harry pulled the phone away from his ear and was about to warn Tom when the door burst open and Tonks sauntered in. She set down the bag she was carrying on the table and then turned to face them both. Tom spoke,

"I think I should leave…"

Tonks raised her hands,

"Woah…Hold it right there…You're not going anywhere, Mr. Riddle…Well not until, you've answered all my extremely inappropriate questions."

Harry buried his face in his hands before whining,

"Seriously, Tonks…No…"

Tonks chuckled mischievously and Harry heard her speak,

"Take a seat, Mr. Riddle."

He pulled his face out of his hands and implored Tonks to let this go with his gaze but he knew that nothing and no one would be able to stop her from what she'd set her mind to. Tom settled down on the couch and he couldn't help but sit down with him. Tom draped his arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer. He didn't miss Tonks scowl or Tom's nonchalant shrug,

"Let's get this very very clear, Mr. Riddle. If Harry cries a single tear because of you, I will rip your head off."

Tom fixed her with an intense gaze before speaking,

"I would never hurt Harry in any way."

Tonks glared at him and then spoke,

"Which brings me to my second point. Harry might trust you blindly but I don't so you'd better use condoms when…"

Harry choked on air and Tom rubbed his back soothingly before speaking,

"I believe that you are overstepping your boundaries, Miss Tonks. What Harry and I decide to do in the bedroom is none of your concern."

Tonks stepped closer to them and spoke,

"There are no boundaries for me where Harry is concerned."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed softly. He was grateful for Tonks overprotectiveness, but he was an adult that was perfectly capable of making his own decisions. He didn't want or need to be babied. Tom replied in a soft, polite voice,

"Trust me when I say that there are no boundaries for me either where Harry is concerned."

He acted as a silent spectator to Tonks and Tom's glaring contest for a few minutes before he'd had enough and decided to change the topic,

"What's in the bag, Tonks?"

Tonks tore her gaze away from Tom and grinned,

"Breakfast."

Harry rested his head on Tom's shoulder and asked,

"Can we have some of that by any chance?"

Tonks laughed softly before pulling out a box and placing it on the coffee table along with two styrofoam cups of coffee. He must have frowned because Tonks spoke,

"These are for you. I'm supposed to be meeting Stan for breakfast at his apartment."

Harry grinned,

"Breakfast…right…"

Tonks cheeks reddened up with embarrassment and she mumbled,

"I'm getting late."

Harry rose to his feet and pulled Tonks into a hug,

"I'm so happy for you, Tonks."

Tonks patted him on the back and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"I'm happy for you too."

Harry accompanied her to the exit before returning to the office. Tom opened up his arms and Harry fell into his lap with a content sigh. Tom wrapped his arm around him and pulled him to his chest snugly. It still surprised him that his body still slotted perfectly against Tom's even after all the time he'd spent in the gym,

"I'm sorry on Tonks' behalf…"

Tom rested a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him,

"There is no need to apologize. In fact, I highly admire the protectiveness she feels towards you."

He rested his head against Tom's chest and was content to spend the rest of his life like that. There was something about Tom's warmth that just made him feel so safe…so secure...

He heard Tom open the box on the table and saw him pull out a croissant from it. He brought it to his mouth and urged him to take a bite. He took a small bite of the flaky, buttery pastry and savoured the flavour as he chewed on it. He knew Tonks had gotten them from his favorite bakery and he'd had these croissants a couple of times before but they'd never tasted as great as they did today. Something about having Tom feed it to him made it all the more delicious and increased its flavour tenfold. Tom fed him the rest of the croissant and Harry was just about to reach for his cup of coffee when Tom restrained him with his arm and spoke,

"No…I've gotten this opportunity after so many days and I shall not allow you to steal it from me."

He picked up the cup of coffee and tested it himself before holding it to his lips and tilting it just so that he could take a small sip. He didn't like the coffee as much he loved Tom's small caring gestures that made being him so special. No one could ever love him or cherish him the way Tom did. No one knew him better than Tom did. He still couldn't understand what Tom saw in him or why he loved him the way he did. But, he knew one thing for sure, he'd be utterly lost if Tom hadn't loved him. He would have died long ago if Tom hadn't existed. He was truly blessed to have him in his life. There was no way to describe how much Tom meant to him.


	157. Chapter 157

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

That evening, when Harry called the staff meeting in his office before the club opened for the night, he felt happier than he'd felt in a long long time…more than a year to be exact… It was almost impossible for him to stop smiling because Tom's kisses, his gentle touches, his tender gestures…they wouldn't leave his mind. It was Mable that spoke,

"You seem happier than I've ever seen you, Boss. It's a good look on you."

He flushed at the compliment before clearing his throat and looking around,

"As you all know, the Amour's been doing really well, and the entire credit goes to you guys."

There were some cheers and wolf whistles and when the staff had quietened down some, he spoke again,

"I've always considered you all my family and your issues as my issues. The extent to which you cooperate with me is exceptional and I want you all to know that I don't take that for granted."

There were more cheers and then Gavin spoke,

"With a boss like you, anyone would want to cooperate."

He smiled and then spoke,

"I believe that if anyone deserves a share of Amour's success, it's you guys. So, I've decided to give you all a ten percent raise."

The eardrum shattering exclamations of joy truly warmed his heart and he leaned back against his desk and revelled in them. There was something extremely satisfying about making people. He knew for a fact that Corey had been worried about his rent and Tristan had been struggling to pay his college tuition. Brad had recently lost his wife and was struggling to bring up his new born daughter all by himself because he couldn't afford a nanny. He'd offered to help them out separately but they'd outright refused and even now when he looked at them, he saw that grateful gleam in their eyes that told him that they knew he'd done this for them.

When he thought about it, he felt truly blessed to be where he was today. A year ago, he'd had to resort to selling himself off because he hadn't had the money for his mom's surgery. He never wanted anyone to feel the desperation and the misery he'd felt then. He would do everything in his power to save the people he knew from that.

He knew perfectly well that ten percent wasn't a lot but it was all he could afford at the moment. Blake and Eric had entrusted him with the running of Amour so he needed to balance their expectations as well. His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out, only for his smile to grow wider at the sight that met him. He'd saved Tom's phone number earlier this morning with a selfie of them on the couch. He took the call and Tom spoke in a soft voice,

"Harry."

The celebration hadn't quiet died down so he stepped out of the office and walked towards the vacant VIP lounge,

"Tom."

He heard Tom breathe and he didn't care if Tom said another word. He was perfectly content to just hear him breathing,

"What was all that noise?"

He couldn't help but laugh softly at the concern in Tom's voice,

"Just the staff…They were celebrating…"

Tom sounded genuinely intrigued when he asked,

"Celebrating what?"

There was utter and complete silence at Tom's end and Harry figured that he was sitting in his office,

"They just got a raise."

Tom chuckled softly and Harry felt butterflies flutter in his stomach at the melodic sound,

"You gave them a raise?"

Harry nodded before realizing that Tom couldn't see him so he spoke,

"Yes."

Tom's voice took on a subtle hint of teasing,

"You must be an easy boss to please."

He sat down on one of the red couches and spoke,

"You're right about that…You're always right…"

He replayed their last day together…when Tom had assured him over and over again that Lord V hadn't been behind the arson and he hadn't listened. He hadn't listened and walked away,

"Harry, snap out of it."

He blinked away the tears and failed to fathom how Tom knew him so well,

"It's alright now, Love. It's over. The past is in the past. You must not torment yourself by thinking about it over and over again."

His voice wavered a bit when he spoke,

"You're right…I'm sorry, Tom…"

Tom sighed,

"Harry, stop apologizing and as for your earlier statement. I'm not always right. I'm the farthest person from perfection in this entire world. I've made mistakes…terrible mistakes…mistakes that I wish I could erase but cannot."

Harry picked up on the pain in Tom's voice and yearned to do anything to make it better,

"But making mistakes only proves that you're human…You probably learnt from them and that's what truly makes the difference."

There was a long painful stretch of silence and then Tom spoke,

"You're too pure hearted, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and decided to lighten up the mood,

"You know I'm not that easy to please though."

Tom sounded a bit relaxed when he spoke,

"Yes, you are, Harry."

He leaned against the back of the couch and felt everything inside him relax at the tone of Tom's voice,

"No, I'm not."

Tom's voice turned heavy with desire and Harry felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine,

"I can prove it."

He could only manage to speak,

"How?"

Tom spoke in a possessive growl,

"I've seen the way you melt when I touch you, Harry. Tell me that I am the only one that can do that to you."

He closed his eyes, gulped and nodded. Tom spoke in a low sultry tone,

"Harry, speak."

He'd give his life to Tom if he asked for it in that tone of voice,

"You're the only one, Tom."

Tom made a pleased sound before speaking,

"You're the only one for me too, Harry. No can ever compare to you. No one will ever mean what you mean to me."


	158. Chapter 158

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry was walking back home that night and relishing the slight cold bite in the air as he whistled a tune to himself. It was almost three in the morning but he didn't feel any of the tiredness he usually felt. In fact, he felt happier and more energized than he'd felt in a long time. How could Tom's presence in his life influence him so much? It was so difficult to walk normally and control the skip in his step. Eventually, he stopped trying to control it and just went with the flow. There was no one around at this hour to judge him anyway. He spent the rest of way replaying Tom's phone call, before his shift, in his head and couldn't stop smiling. He was just fumbling through his pockets for his keys when the door opened and Harry found Blake standing in the doorway.

Blake stepped aside with a curious glint in his eyes but said nothing. Harry stepped in and Blake took his wrist and led him straight to the couch. He had just sat down when Eric stepped into the space holding a tray. The tantalizing scent of chocolate made his mouth water and he grabbed his mug from the tray and took a slow sip,

"This is just amazing."

Eric sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder,

"Tonks told us everything about this morning."

He leaned against Eric's shoulder and asked,

"What did she tell you?"

Blake ran a finger over his neck before pressing on a spot and Harry hissed before realizing what had caused that pain. Had that been visible all this time? He felt his cheeks heat up and ducked his head as he went over the entire night in his head. He had gotten a few curious stares from the customers, but he'd figured that it was probably because of how happy he looked. But the mortification morphed into something like fondness. He'd been wearing Tom's mark all day for everyone to see. The pleasure that thought alone gave him was unimaginable. It made his heart flutter in his chest and his insides twist up with desire.

Blake snapped his fingers and Harry blinked before looking up and meeting his gaze,

"Where'd you go?"

He took another sip of hot chocolate before speaking,

"Nowhere."

Eric tightened his arm around his shoulder and grinned,

"As if we'll believe that, little brother. That bitemark tells us everything we need to know."

He tried to divert the topic and spoke,

"Where is Tonks by the way?"

Blake took a sip from his mug before speaking,

"With Stan of course. She's been planning on moving in with him."

Harry clutched his mug tight to stop it from slipping from between his fingers. Tonks was planning on moving in with Stan? She hadn't mentioned anything like that to him? Neither Tonks nor Blake or Eric knew about Stan's current unemployment. How was Stan going to manage if Tonks did move in with him? Harry could see nothing but disaster in the foreseeable future,

"When did she tell you that?"

Blake tilted his head and fixed him with an inquisitive stare and Harry realized that some of his panic might have slipped into his voice,

"She was talking about it this afternoon."

Harry pursed his lips as he thought about what would happen when Tonks would learn the truth about Stan. She'd be so hurt and so broken. He couldn't afford to see her like that. Stan needed to get a job instantly. Eric spoke,

"Harry, what's going on? You seem so worried all of a sudden."

He shook his head silently before downing his hot chocolate in one,

"Just tired. That's all. Why are you guys up so late?"

Blake took the empty mug from his hand and placed it on the table,

"We were waiting for you."

He leaned back against Eric's shoulder and asked,

"Why?"

Blake took his hand and spoke,

"Harry, are you truly happy to be back with Riddle?"

That wasn't a difficult question to answer. He loved Tom and he only ever found happiness with him. He nodded quickly,

"Yes, I am."

Blake smiled brightly,

"We're happy for you, Harry."

It was Eric that spoke,

"But you shouldn't trust him blindly, Harry."

He sighed and nodded his head,

"I know."

He hated himself for lying but he was lying to placate Eric and Blake and put their doubts to rest so it was a good lie. The truth was that he did trust Tom blindly. He was perfectly willing to die for him.

"You haven't slept with him yet."

It was a statement because Tonks had probably told them about their encounter this morning,

"It'll probably happen sooner or later. Harry, if anything he does feels inappropriate or painful then you will not hesitate to tell us. Don't let him coerce you or coax you into doing something you don't want. Never consider yourself helpless or lonesome. We've always got your back and you can come to us for anything."

He nodded again and Blake pulled him into a tight hug. Eric wrapped his arms around him for behind. He rested his head on Blake's shoulder and counted himself among those lucky people that had everything they could ever want, need or hope for.

Blake finally pulled away from him and spoke,

"Now go to bed. You need to sleep."

He saluted as he rose to his feet and spoke,

"Yes, Sir."

He had just turned around to go to his bedroom and taken a few steps when he turned back around and faced Eric and Blake,

"I love you guys."

Eric and Blake smiled softly,

"We love you too."

He ran his fingers through his hair and murmured,

"Good night."

Before stepping into his room and closing the door. He took out his phone, wallet and keys and placed them on the dresser before looking at himself in the mirror. The reddish purplish bruise stood in stark contrast to his pale skin. He flushed at the sight of it and ran his finger over it gently. He loved it. He absolutely adored it. Picking up his phone, he snapped a picture of himself before sending it to Tom on an impulse. He felt giddy with excitement to see Tom's reaction. Shaking his head, he changed out of his work clothes into a pair of sweats and a soft grey T-shirt and pulled his hair out of the band before laying back in bed and pulling the covers over himself. Resting his phone on the chest, he sighed happily and felt very much like a teenager who'd just texted his crush for the first time.


	159. Chapter 159

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _" **I've been meaning to write this for ages but I haven't been getting the time. I know it's been a while since I thanked you or showed my appreciation to all of you for your love and support especially to Zainab, thoughtfullycoolbasement, StarOfFeanor Topa, Fangirlfourlife17, It_is_I, MarvelousMarvelite, Momma_Time, shadowemerladeyes4, and Vladimir Mithrander. I admit I'm a terrible writer and only seek your forgiveness. With that out of the way…I thought I'd answer some questions…The first one is about why I haven't updated Entrapped…Well…The answer to that is I haven't quite found my muse for it. Every time I sit down to work on it. I just go blank…like seriously blank. I'm pretty sure inspiration will strike pretty soon and you'll see an update very soon. Two of my major works are finally coming to an end…Elusion and Ensnared. You guys are the reason it was possible for me to complete them and I'm extremely grateful to you guys.**_

 _ **The second question is about my job…Yes, I'm a software developer from nine to five, a fanfic writer from five to seven and a grumpy pregnant lady the rest of the time…which is thankfully going to change very soon and I'm super excited for that but anyways…moving on to the next question**_

 _ **A lot of you asked me why Tom manipulated the events to cause Harry to sell himself. Well, if you remember correctly, Harry was being blackmailed by Phoenix Pharmaceuticals at that time so Tom decided to achieve two goals with one move. By firing Harry, he pulled him out of the crossfire between Death eater pharmaceuticals and Phoenix Pharmaceuticals and then swooped in as Lord V to save him. He wanted Harry to see Lord V as his hero. He wanted to create a soft spot in Harry's heart for his other persona but he realized his mistake when he saw that Harry only considered himself as his slave and felt indebted to him so he decided to correct that by coming back into Harry's life as Tom Riddle. My main inspiration for Tom's character in this work was the book " The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Tom constantly battles his two consciouses and that battle always influences his decisions in one way or another which caused him to make the mistakes he did.**_

 _ **Anyways, the third most frequently asked question is about Voldemort/Tom in Ensnared. If you've read the scene in which Harry encountered Dumbledore, you'll realize the extent of the influence Dumbledore holds over Tom's soul and Tom can't break free despite his best efforts. I can only urge you to be patient since there will be a happy ending very soon.**_

 _ **To Zainab,**_

 _ **I do read all of your reviews and they are absolutely amazing. I respect your point of view…in fact I value it sooooooooo much. Your feedback means a lot to me and I feel highly blessed as a writer to have a reader like you. I'm absolutely flattered by the extent you go to read my works. Wishing you best of luck for your exams. Loads of love.**_

 _ **Anyways I think I've ranted on quite enough. Thank you once again for keeping me going. Love you all."**_

* * *

"It shall not bode well for you if you keep up this attitude."

He traced the knife down the man's throat and watched how his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed in fear,

"Take a few minutes. I am certain that you shall be able to recall just exactly who you sold my drugs to and how much you made off them."

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he handed the knife to Stan before fishing it out. When he saw that the message was from Harry, he instantly felt a wave of unease roil through his stomach. It all vanished when he opened the message and a huge smile curved his lips. He was glad he was wearing a mask right now. He looked at the man suspended from the ceiling…What was his name again? Gary…Yes…Gary...He'd thought that he could steal his drugs, sell them and keep the profits for himself. Well, he'd definitely bitten off more than he could chew and it was important to make an example out of his death to discourage other fools who might be considering taking the same path. He'd intended to torture him for a couple of hours before putting him out of his misery but now that he'd seen that picture of his Harry…He couldn't…

"You have no idea how lucky you are, Gary."

He turned to Stan and spoke,

"Deal with him. I must go."

Stan bowed his head obediently and he felt a twinge of pity for him. He'd been with his girlfriend when he'd summoned him. She was probably waiting for him,

"On second thoughts. Go home. I shall have someone else deal with him."

Stan raised his head and he could see the gratitude in his eyes even through the mask he was wearing.

He signalled Nott to get rid of Gary and walked out of the room. The door was opened for him by Ernie and he got inside before removing his mask and gloves. Stan joined them a moment later and he inquired,

"Is everything alright, My Lord?"

He nodded as he ran his finger over the picture. Harry looked so absolutely beautiful and it filled him with such fierce pride and possessiveness when he saw his mark on Harry's neck. He could almost feel Harry's radiant smile warming him up. There were no words to describe what that picture was doing to him…how good it was making him feel...

"Yes, everything's fine."

He wanted to call Harry but he might have fallen asleep now and he didn't want to disturb him. He hated how hard Harry worked. If he had his way, he wouldn't let him put his feet on the ground. Harry deserved to cherished, prized and worshipped. He decided to send a message though and typed,

 _I wanted to call but you're probably asleep. Don't want to disturb you._

Harry's reply came a minute later which told him that he was still awake,

 _I'm awake_

He dialled his number and Harry picked up almost immediately,

"Gorgeous…Absolutely gorgeous and all mine…That's what I thought when I saw that picture."

He could almost hear Harry blush and spoke softly,

"I'm glad you sent it to me. I hope it isn't hurting you."

Harry spoke up,

"No…Not at all…I didn't even know it was there until Blake pointed it out."

He yearned to hold Harry, kiss him, taste him but he couldn't yet,

"Do you like it?"

Harry's response was immediate,

"Yes, Tom…I love it…I love you…"

He ran his fingers over the smooth leather seat and spoke,

"I love you too, Harry, Now, tell me why aren't you asleep?"

Harry sighed softly,

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like a teenager again."

He leaned back in the car seat and spoke,

"Tell me more."

He heard the sheets rustle on Harry's side and that told him that he was in bed,

"It's nothing. You'll probably think it's stupid."

He lowered his voice several octaves and spoke,

"Harry, tell me."

Harry finally spoke up,

"The last two night I've been sleeping with you and tonight's the first night that you're not holding me…I miss your warmth, your scent, your strong arms…I guess that's why I can't sleep. I know I've spent a year away from you but…but…now it feels like that never happened..."

If he'd been with Harry, he would have probably pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him senseless but right now he wasn't. He could change that…He needed to change that,

"Tell me what you need, Harry."

He heard a gentle thud from Harry's side and spoke,

"Did you just hit your head against the headboard?"

Harry's silence told him everything he needed to know and he spoke,

"Harry, what's the matter?"

Harry's voice trembled slightly when he spoke,

"I don't understand what you do to me, Tom. How can you make me so needy…so desperate? I feel so selfish right now."

He signalled Ernie to turn the car towards Harry's apartment and spoke,

"Harry, you're not selfish… As for being needy and desperate…Why do you think I'm still awake, Harry?"

Harry was silent for a moment before he spoke,

"Umm…"

He coaxed him softly,

"Go on, Harry. Answer me."

Harry finally spoke,

"You miss me too?"

He smiled at the innocent uncertainty in Harry's voice and reassured him,

"Yes, Harry. I miss you too. I need you more than you need me."

Harry laughed softly, and the sound brightened up his world,

"Nothing you ever think can ever be stupid to me. I need to know everything that goes on in that beautiful mind of yours."

Ernie parked the car at the corner of the block where Harry lived and his smile brightened up,

"Try to get some rest, Love."

Harry spoke,

"You too."

He ended the call and discarded his robes before quickly replacing them with his suit jacket. Stan handed him the perfume from the dashboard and he sprinkled some of it on the inside of his suit jacket to get rid of any traces of the musty smell from the warehouse that might be clinging to him. He stepped out of the car and walked towards Harry's apartment. It didn't take him long to reach the door and knock on it.

It was Blake Iverson that opened the door. He stepped aside silently and let him in. After their last conversation, they had come to an understanding and he valued it. Blake pointed towards a door at the end of the corridor and spoke,

"That's his room."

He nodded his thanks before making his way to it. He could hear Harry moving around in the room and knocked once. The movement stopped. He knocked again and then Harry opened the door. The sound that escaped Harry's lips was of pure joy and he found himself holding Harry to his chest as tightly as possible. He led him to the bed and sat him down before sitting down with him. Harry clung to him and he absolutely adored it. Finally, Harry spoke,

"You didn't have to come, Tom…"

He laid Harry down on the bed before taking off his suit jacket, his shoes and his socks. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled them up before getting on the bed and covering Harry's body with his. He entwined their fingers and rested his forehead against Harry's,

"I didn't have to but I needed to…I told you, Harry…I need you more than you need me."

Harry held his gaze for a moment but said nothing. Everything he wanted to say was so obvious in his gorgeous green eyes and words could never do justice to all those emotions. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and spoke,

"Tell me what you're thinking, Harry."

Harry's eyelids fluttered shut and he murmured,

"If you want more than you can…I'll be fine…You don't have to hold back…"

He knew Harry was just saying that because he didn't want to disappoint him but he wasn't going to act on his desires and impulses. Harry wasn't going to be fine if he chose to claim him now. It had been a year since he'd experienced any sexual contact which meant that it would take some time to get Harry used to it again. He remembered the time he'd taken the last time he'd gotten Harry ready for himself. But he wasn't going to voice those thoughts so he shushed Harry with his lips and Harry melted just like he always did. His features relaxed and his frown disappeared,

"I know, Harry…I know…But, I want to take it slow with you. Our relationship isn't just physical…it's beyond that….It's special… You're special and I want to cherish you. I want to court you…I want to please you…"

Harry made a happy sound and he swallowed it with his lips again as he tightened his hold on Harry's hands. He could almost feel the way Harry's body relaxed and kissed him over and over again until Harry drifted off.


	160. Chapter 160

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry woke up feeling Tom's pleasant weight over his body, his scent, his warmth…all the things he needed for a perfect morning. Their fingers were still intertwined, and Harry refrained from pulling them away. He opened his eyes and realized that Tom's eyes were open and levelled on him,

"Good morning, Love."

Harry held his gaze and murmured,

"Good Morning."

He turned his head to look at the clock and instantly grew worried,

"It's 11:30, Tom. You must be late for work."

Tom pressed a kiss to his neck and murmured against his skin,

"You look beautiful when you're sleeping. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Harry held Tom's hand and spoke,

"But…"

Tom spoke gently,

"No, Harry. No arguments."

Tom engrossed his lips with his, taking away his ability to put up an argument. Everything fell away and Harry simply lost himself in the swipes of Tom's tongue against his teeth, his lips pressing firmly against his.

A loud clang forced them apart and Harry tried to ascertain where the sound had come from. It was probably from the kitchen. Tom sat up straight and Harry rose as well,

"Why don't you freshen up? I'll make you breakfast."

Tom cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his forehead,

"There's no need for that, Harry."

Harry held Tom's gaze and spoke,

"It's the least I can do to make up for everything you do for me."

Tom shook his head and rose to his feet abruptly. Harry saw the pain in his gentle brown eyes and rose to his feet as well.

He could only watch as Tom rolled down his sleeves and buttoned up his cuffs. He sat down on the edge of the bed, pulled on his socks and shoes and then rose to his feet and grabbed his suit jacket from the armchair and made his way to the door. Harry grabbed his wrist to stop him and Tom turned around and grabbed him by the upper arms,

"Tom…"

Tom tightened his hold and spoke,

"Harry, do you realize how hurt I am from that statement of yours?"

He closed his eyes as he fought back tears,

"I'm sor…"

Tom released his hold on him and took a few steps away from him,

"What exactly are you sorry for?"

Harry opened his eyes but kept his gaze lowered,

"I'm sorry for hurting you again."

Tom sighed and opened the door to leave and Harry begged,

"Please don't leave like that…"

Tom slammed the door closed again and spoke,

"When will you understand that there is nothing conditional about the way I love you?"

Harry could only stare at his shoes. Why did he always mess everything up? He tried to control the tears because Tom had told him over and over again that watching him cry hurt him and right now he was doing exactly that…he was hurting him again. Why was he so messed up?

Tom pulled him into his arms and sat him down on the edge of the bed. He arranged him into his lap and pressed a kiss to his temple,

"Think of it like this. Do you want something in return from me, everything you do something for me? Would you stop loving me, if I stopped showing you my love?"

Harry rested his head against Tom's chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart,

"No."

Tom ran his hand up and down his arm in a soothing manner and murmured,

"How would you feel if I told you that I had to pay you back for all the love you've shown me…for all the kisses and gentle touches?"

Harry couldn't repress the shudder that passed through his body at that. That wasn't love…That was prostitution…That sounded like the contract he'd signed with Lord V. How could he have made Tom feel like that? Tom's hold tightened on him and he spoke,

"Do you realize now what you said wrong and why it was wrong?"

He was just about to apologize again but realized that Tom wouldn't like that either so he simply nodded silently. Tom wiped away his tears gently and claimed his lips in a long, sensual kiss,

"I love you, Harry."

Harry nuzzled his head into Tom's chest,

"I love you too."

Tom got up and set him on his feet,

"I think breakfast is definitely in order."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that,

"It'll just take me a minute."

He hurriedly tied back his hair and had just opened the door to rush out when he ran into Tonks and they both crashed to the floor. It took him a moment to sit up straight and when he'd pulled Tonks to her feet, he asked,

"What were you doing at my door?"

Tonks smiled sheepishly,

"I heard your door slam."

Shaking his head, he made his way to the kitchen and washed his hands before grabbing everything he'd need for breakfast. He put the kettle on and set the bacon to fry. Blake and Eric were lounging in the living room and had the news channel on like they usually did in the mornings. Tom emerged from the bedroom a minute later. He looked ill at ease so Harry spoke loudly,

"I think you guys know how to treat a guest. I could remind you if you've forgotten."

Tonks grabbed Tom's wrist and spoke,

"News or Netflix?"

Tom looked at him for help and he mouthed sorry before turning back to the frying pan. Tom's spoke,

"Umm…News."

Tonks made and indignant sound and released Tom's wrist before settling down on a stool around the counter and sulking but Blake and Eric hooted loudly and spoke,

"Come on, Mate. You'll fit in with us perfectly."

The scooted closer, clearing a spot for Tom to sit on the couch and Harry couldn't help but smile. That was the most acceptance Tom would get from them.

A few minutes later when Harry had plated up breakfast, he called to Tom, Eric and Blake but all three of them seemed too deeply engrossed in a news report about some heavily mutilated corpse that had been found floating in the joy of life fountain in Hyde Park. Harry shook his head and repressed the wave of nausea that took a hold of him. He leaned back against the counter and closed his eyes in an attempt to ward off the images of the mutilated corpses of Crouch and Greyback that were assaulting his mind. Tonks immediately took his hand and shouted,

"Could you guys turn off the telly now? This is exactly why I hate the news!"

Tonks patted him on the cheek,

"Harry, relax…Take a deep breath…Relax."

He did exactly that and opened his eyes to find Eric and Blake staring at him concernedly but bothered him the most was how pale Tom had gone. He stepped closer to him and spoke,

"I'm fine, Tom."

Tom cupped his cheek softly and stroked the spot underneath his ear,

"Are you absolutely sure?"

He nodded quickly,

"Yes, absolutely."

He pulled away from him and sat him down in one of the stools,

"Come on, breakfast's getting cold."

Harry settled down beside him and only when he had started eating did Tom pick up his knife and fork and began eating. Blake pulled up a random topic and soon enough they were all laughing and discussing it and the gruesome murder was completely forgotten.


	161. Chapter 161

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

There was no way to describe what he was feeling at the moment. He felt nauseated…worse than nauseated. There was no way he could unsee the pain he'd seen on Harry's face when Tonks had been trying to calm him down. He'd caused that…His actions had caused that.

He buried his nails into the plush leather of the back seat and kicked his legs out in frustration. Why did he always have to make silly mistakes like that whenever Harry was concerned. He knew…He was perfectly aware of how sensitive Harry was to violence and that sensitivity had only been heightened when he'd unlocked all those memories a year ago.

Harry had assured him that he was fine but he wasn't…He could see that he really wasn't. Harry had no idea how expressive his eyes were. He had no idea that they projected everything he was going through. When he'd been reassuring him that he was fine, he'd seen that haunted look in his gorgeous eyes. He'd seen the way their lustre had dimmed. He had almost been able to see what Harry had seeing inside his head. It reminded him of that day…

Taking a deep breath, he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes until he saw stars and the memory from all those years ago…

 _He was staring at his computer screen and studying the audit report when a knock on the door forced his attention away from it. He spoke,_

" _Come in."_

 _One of the mailroom operators… a short, skinny man whose name he couldn't be bothered with stepped into the room and deposited a stack of envelopes on his desk. He dismissed him with a nod and ignored the stack in favour of the report he was checking for errors._

 _It took him an hour to review the report and have it sent back to the accounting department for corrections along with a threat to have them all fired if they didn't have it error free and ready in the next hour. He had just pulled the stack of mail towards himself when the intercom on his desk went off and he picked it up,_

" _Yes."_

 _He slammed down the receiver later in irritation and rose to his feet. He loathed board meetings. He absolutely detested the politics that ran rampant through them. The constant attempts to snatch his empire were getting tiring and sometimes he had to visualize killing them to get him through them._

 _The meeting took most of his afternoon and when he returned to his office and collapsed in his seat, the stack was still there…awaiting his attention. He sifted through the letters until one particularly wrinkled envelope caught his attention. The address had been jotted down in a childish handwriting and the stamp was a bit askew. He flipped it over and his heart stopped beating at the name and address that was scribbled there._

 _He stared at it for an eternity…just the name…and wondered about what the contents would be. Why would his little prince send him a letter? He lifted the envelope and pressed a kiss to the name. Harry's handwriting fascinated him. When had he grown up enough to write?_

 _His heart was beating out of his chest and his hands were trembling as he picked up the letter opener and cut the envelope as carefully as possible. He pulled out the letter and instantly dropped it like he'd been burned. The page had been folded shakily and unevenly but that wasn't what had made him drop the letter…No…The reason were the small, dried droplets of blood spattered over it._

 _What…Why…How….There were just too many questions and he knew that the answers were probably on that piece of paper but he just couldn't bring himself to pick it up and unfold it…Had someone found out about the special connection he shared with Harry? No…Impossible…The only people who knew about Harry were Stan, Ernie and Crouch and those three would never betray him._

 _He couldn't tear his gaze away from the reddish-brown spots on the paper even if he wanted to. Was that Harry's blood? He closed his eyes and drew in a long deep breath. He needed to be logical about this. He needed to read that letter but how could he when everything felt like it was going to hell. Harry could be hurt or…No…No…No…NO!_

 _No one could hurt his Harry…No one! That wasn't even possible…He'd taken every precaution to prevent exactly this…His hands went to his hair, clutched them tight and pulled on them in distress. It took everything he had in him to release his hair and pick up the haphazardly folded paper._

 _He'd been completely unprepared for the maelstrom of sentiments that hit him all at once when he unfolded the paper and read the single line scrawled across it in the same childish handwriting. Once again the paper just slipped from in between his numb fingers as he stared at the words in horror._

 _No…No…No…Please…No…It couldn't mean what he thought it did…It just couldn't… His body was trembling uncontrollably with a mixture of plain horror and unadulterated rage. He didn't need to read that line again because it was already embedded into his mind but somehow he couldn't stop looking at it. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, trying to regain some rationality. He needed to act NOW! Heaven's knew when Harry had posted that letter. It could already be too late…No…He wouldn't think that. He would not think like that…_

 _Harry had to be fine…He had to be alive…Crouch…Oh, he was going to make that man pay. He was going to make him pay dearly. It had been his job to protect Harry. What had he been doing? Once again he ran his gaze over the line,_

" _Save me Mr. Riddle."_

 _Who did Harry need saving from? What had happened to him? His head spun from all the questions and all the possibilities. Expelling a sharp deep breath, he tried to bring his mind back into perspective. Harry's hand had been trembling when he'd scrawled that. It seemed like it had been written in a hurry. Had Harry been kidnapped? There was only one way to find out. He grabbed his phone and dialled Crouch…The call went straight to voice mail. Cursing, he rose to his feet, grabbed his keys from the table and hurried out of his office._


	162. Chapter 162

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _The drive from his office to Harry's apartment seemed like it went on forever. He ran two red lights and narrowly avoided three accidents. He rushed out of the car as soon as he was haphazardly parked outside the dilapidated building. He stumbled over the steps as he continued to call Crouch on his phone. But Crouch wasn't picking up. The blood was thundering in his ears. His heart was beating ten times faster than normal and his vision was red and foggy. He had murder on his mind along with the desire to kill himself if something…something had happened to his little prince._

 _He came to stand outside Harry's apartment building, corrected his appearance and calmed his breathing. He knocked once but there was no reply…He knocked again but still nothing…It was so obvious that no one was home… But Harry should have been home right now. His school had ended three hours ago. Where could he be?_

 _His heartbeat started to escalate again, and he walked away from the door and down the hall towards Crouch's apartment. He was going to murder him…He was going to murder that man if it was the last thing he did. He knocked on his door and heard movement inside. So, that meant was Crouch was home. He knocked again and after a few minutes, Crouch opened the door. He was dressed in a white undershirt and pants that looked like he's just put them on. His hair was all mussed up and he could smell the unmistakable scent of sex from him._

 _Crouch visibly paled though at the sight of him and stammered,_

" _S…Sir…"_

 _He forced a calm expression on his face when he felt anything but and spoke in a slow, steady voice,_

" _Barty, I am truly sorry for intruding but something urgent has come up and it was truly important that I discuss it with you. May I come inside?"_

 _Barty's tongue peeked out and he ran it over his upper lip nervously. He was going to kill him and the slut he'd been buggering while his Harry was God knows where. He was going to kill the pair of them in the most painful way possible._

 _Crouch stepped aside reluctantly, and he strolled in as nonchalantly as possible. The kitchen was to the side There were three doors that probably led to the rooms. Two of them were open but the one that was closed caught his attention. The slut was probably in there. He was about to go in that direction when Crouch spoke up nervously,_

" _The living room is that way."_

 _He smiled and nodded,_

" _Of course."_

 _He sat down on the couch and Crouch slumped down in the armchair looking as pale as a ghost. The bastard should be afraid. He deserved to die for his negligence. Crouch licked his lip again and spoke,_

" _You wanted to discuss something with me, Sir?"_

 _He nodded distractedly because something about that closed door was just pulling at him and he couldn't stand it. Crouch's fearful, trembling voice pulled him out of his thoughts,_

" _Sir?"_

 _He regarded him and faked a smile to put him at ease,_

" _Relax, Barty…I am not here to fire you."_

 _Crouch laughed nervously but he saw some of the tension ease from his shoulders. Something was wrong…Crouch's nervousness was just pricking him the wrong way. It wasn't the kind of nervousness that came from being caught slacking off on the job. It was something deeper. And then it struck him. Maybe, he'd trusted Crouch too blindly…Maybe, Crouch already knew that Harry was missing…Maybe he'd played a hand in it. After all, greed could make anyone do anything. Had Crouch sold him off to Phoenix Pharmaceuticals?_

" _Harry is missing."_

 _Crouch pretended to look shocked but he instantly knew that it was fake and that was all the confirmation he needed. He lept on him instantly and grabbed him by the collar. Crouch shouted in surprise but he effectively quietened by wrapping his fingers around his throat and spat out venomously,_

" _Where is he? Who did you sell him off to?"_

 _Crouch struggled against his hold and loosened his grip on his neck,_

" _TELL ME!"_

 _A maniacal look had entered Crouch's eyes and that wasn't good…It wasn't good at all. The craziness in Crouch's eyes terrified him. He rose to his feet and Crouch began laughing riotously. He went straight to the kitchen, opened cabinets and grabbed things he would need to make Crouch talk._

 _When he returned to the living room, Crouch was exactly where he'd left him. He was leaning back in the arm chair, staring up at the ceiling and laughing like he was watching some incredibly funny comedy. He tied his hands and feet with the zip ties and held the knife to his throat,_

" _Start talking, Barty or I shall kill you and that slut you have in your room."_

 _Barty tore his gaze away from the ceiling and looked at him with amusement and then he started laughing all over again like he'd cracked the world's funniest joke._

 _It took him everything he had in him not to stab Crouch in the throat with the knife. He went to the door and threw it open but the sight that greeted him brought him to his knees and he screamed…He screamed in agony over and over again hoping that it would lessen the excruciating pain he felt in his chest._

 _Behind him, Crouch was laughing at the top of his lungs insanely and shouted,_

" _Do you like my slut, Sir?"_

 _He had never cried before in his life but the sight in front of him just made him break down. He howled miserably. What the hell had he done? For a moment, he could almost see his own childhood in front of him. Why was history repeating itself?_

 _Harry's tiny form was lying curled up on the bed. The covers were smeared with the blood seeping from his ravaged back and the finger print sized bruises scattered all over his body were proof enough of what had happened to him…what Crouch had done to him…_

 _How long had this been going on? How long had his little prince been suffering? How long had Crouch been lying to him and he'd been believing him. The signs had all been there, Harry's falling grades…his deteriorating health…Crouch had always said that they were nothing to worry about and he himself had just thought that it was all because of how much Harry missed his father but this…He had never imagined this…He had never been thought of this possibility in his wildest dreams._

 _The weight of guilt on his shoulder was like a physical weight on his shoulders that was killing him. The knife in his hand felt like the perfectly means to free himself but he couldn't…He wouldn't…He had to save his prince. He had to save him and avenge what had been done to him. He rose to his feet and sat down on the edge of the bed. Slowly, carefully, he took Harry's wrist in his hand and felt his pulse. It was there…steady and rhythmic._

 _But, the pulse wasn't enough. He couldn't begin to fathom the extent of the damage to Harry's mental health. He knew what abuse could do to the mind. He'd experienced it first hand and it had all played a fundamental part in making him what he was today. He didn't want that for his prince. He didn't want Harry to lose his innocence. He would bring him back. He would do everything in his power to undo the damage. He would not allow this to sully his prince._

 _He placed the knife on the edge of the bed before wrapping the blood smeared sheets around Harry's frail form and pulling him in his lap. It broke his heart when he realized that he weighed next to nothing. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and spoke,_

" _You're going to be fine, my prince. Everything will be alright."_

 _He pulled out his phone from inside his pocket and making his voice as steady as possible, he spoke,_

" _I am sending you an address. Get here this instant, Stan, and bring Nott with you."_

 _He ended the call and then scrolled through his contacts before halting at Severus Snape. He was the best psychotherapist in town and he was sure if anyone could help Harry, it was him. Carefully, he rose to his feet and carried Harry in his arms and out of the room._

 _Crouch began laughing hysterically again at the sight of him and he punched him hard across the face to knock him out. He was going to make him pay in the most slow…painful way possible…_


	163. Chapter 163

Harry turned his wardrobe upside down looking for the perfect outfit. It was the weekend and someone had apparently informed him that he didn't work the bar on weekend nights so Tom had asked him out on a date. And even though he'd wanted to say no, he hadn't because Tom had sounded just too desperate and he'd caved in and said yes immediately. He wanted to regret it now but he couldn't because his heart was just soaring in his chest with happiness.

It was wrong though. He could envision the scandals…all those pictures in the tabloid…all those articles…His past was going to be brought up again…all those lies about him being a prostitute and then his short modelling career. And then Gilderoy's recent death and his re-entry into Tom's life. He was going to be labelled as a selfish gold-digger again. But it wasn't his own reputation he was worried about. He was worried about Tom and how those scandals would affect him.

Of course, Tom had reassured him over and over again that nothing was going to go wrong for them this time and that was why his heart was so satisfied. He trusted Tom and if he said that nothing was going to go wrong then it must be true. It had to be true.

He ran his gaze over all the shirts and pants he had scattered over his bed and sighed. This was hopeless. He pulled out his phone and dialled Tom who picked up after the second ring,

"Harry…"

There was a hint of trepidation in his voice and Harry was about to speak when Tom asked nervously,

"I really hope you're not cancelling our date."

He flopped down on the edge of the mattress and spoke,

"No…Not at all."

Tom released a long-relieved sigh but the tension was still there when he asked,

"Is something wrong?"

It always amazed him how much Tom cared about him and worried about him. Sometimes he felt undeserving of it all,

"No…Nothing's wrong."

Tom clicked his tongue,

"You're obviously lying. You don't sound like this unless something is wrong."

He laid back on the mess of clothes and smiled at how well Tom knew him,

"What do I sound like now?"

There was a hint of a smile in Tom's voice when he spoke,

"You sound sullen."

Harry laughed softly and ran his fingers over the cuff of one of his shirts. Tom laughed with him and that sound made him feel lighter…happier...

"That's better, Love."

He released the cuff and ran his fingers through his hair which was all tangled up and messy. He really needed to wash it before leaving,

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Love? You know you can tell me whatever's on your mind."

He nodded before realizing that Tom couldn't see him and spoke,

"Yeah, I know, Tom."

There was the sound of knocking and Harry imagined that Tom was sitting in his office. Immediately, he felt terrible for bothering him for something so trivial,

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have called. I'll see you later."

He was about to end the call when Tom spoke,

"Don't you dare hang up, Harry."

It was an order and he couldn't defy it no matter how much he wanted to so he stayed on the line and listened as Tom called whoever had knocked on the door into the room and gave him instructions. It took two minutes and Tom was back on the line with him,

"Now, tell me why you called."

He looked around his messy room and spoke,

"It's stupid. I shouldn't have bothered you for it."

Tom made a displeased sound and spoke,

"I thought I made my views very clear on this topic."

He buried his face in the crook of his elbow hoping that it would make the words less embarrassing and spoke as fast as he could,

"Ican'tdecidewhattowear."

Tom didn't speak for a while but then he spoke softly,

"Say that a little slowly, Love."

Harry could hear the laughter in his voice and knew that he had understood and was only pulling his leg now,

"I can't decide what to wear."

Tom burst into loud, cheerful chuckles but he recovered quickly and spoke,

"Wear whatever you like."

He groaned,

"Tooooom…"

Tom's voice grew dead serious when he spoke,

"Harry, listen to me. You will look amazing, regardless of what you wear…You are amazing…"

Harry couldn't help but flush and felt completely and utterly speechless,

"Wear whatever you want, Harry."

Harry stared at the ceiling and just soaked the affection in Tom's tone. He felt happier and more content than he'd felt in a long time. Tom recounted every outfit he'd ever seen him in down to the colour of his socks and Harry felt wholly shocked and absolutely worshipped. He failed to understand what Tom saw in him. He was absolutely baffled by how much attention Tom paid to every single detail about him. It perturbed him slightly but only in a good way. What had he ever done to deserve someone as caring as Tom in his life?

When Tom was finished, Harry realized that his face was all damp with tears. He grabbed the nearest shirt and wiped away the tears before whispering hoaresely,

"I love you, Tom."

Tom inhaled sharply,

"You're crying."

He wiped away the left over tears and shook his head,

"Just a little but they're good tears."

Tom exhaled and murmured,

"Good or bad. You're not allowed to cry, Harry. Are we clear on that?"

His lower lip quivered as he fought back more tears. He was acting so stupid. Why was he so sentimental all of a sudden? Tom spoke again, his tone a bit sterner,

"Are we clear, Love?"

He wiped away the rest of the tears and vowed never to do it again,

"Yes we're clear."

Tom sounded pleased when he spoke,

"Good boy. I'll see you in a few hours."

The call ended and Harry just lay there on the bed for a while trying to get himself under control but it was so difficult. He was certain that if he lost Tom again, he'd die...He would certainly die...


	164. Chapter 164

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

"Owwww…"

Tonks tsked and continued moving the brush through his hair relentlessly,

"You have such beautiful hair. It makes my heart bleed when you neglect it. I'd kill to have hair like yours."

Harry covered his mouth with his hand and faked a horrified gasp,

"You mean you'd kill me for my hair?"

Tonks hit him softly on the head with the back of the brush and he exclaimed out in pain again. She went back to brushing out the tangles and spoke,

"So, where is he taking you?"

Harry felt himself tense up. He didn't want to talk about his date with anyone,

"I don't know."

Tonks hand halted and she inquired,

"He didn't tell you?"

Harry shook his head and then lied,

"He said it's meant to be a surprise."

Tom hadn't said that though but it seemed to put Tonks at ease and she continued moving the brush through his hair before tying it back in a pony tail,

"I picked out clothes for you."

He had seen the outfit Tonks had assembled for him and was very happy with it. It was the perfect mixture of casual and formal,

"I love it, Tonks."

Tonks wrapped her arms around him for behind and kissed his hair,

"I love you, Harry."

He sighed happily,

"I love you too."

Tonks playfully shoved him and spoke,

"You're only saying that because I fixed your hair."

Harry laughed softly and spoke,

"You caught me."

Tonks burst into a fit of bubbly giggles before hugging him tight again and then walking out of the room. He looked at the time and immediately started changing into the faded denims and blue checkered button up Tonks had picked out for him. He toped that off with his white sports coat and he was all good to go. He was just pulling on his sneakers when his phone started to ring. He looked at the time just to check if he was running late but he wasn't. Harry's insecurity was trying to kill him, firing messages that sent him into a blind panic. _He's not coming! He's changed his mind!_ Harry tried to calm down. Logically, he knew Tom wouldn't do that to him, but he was having a hard time fighting the increasing anxiety. He picked it up nevertheless while his heart kept beating out of his chest,

"Harry, I'm stuck in traffic. It might take me ten minutes more to get there. I hope you don't mind. I'm very sorry about that."

He let out a loud sigh of relief and spoke,

"Of course, I don't mind, Tom. You don't need to apologize."

There was the honking of horns and the noise of several car engines in the background so Harry spoke,

"Just take your time, Tom. I'm just wearing my shoes right now anyway."

Tom ended the call and Harry tied the laces of his sneakers before leaving the room. He sat down in the living room and just began swiping through his phone just so he would have something to do with his hands. Eric and Blake were eyeing him with concern and he could almost see the question running through their eyes,

"He hasn't stood me up. He's just stuck in traffic. You guys should relax."

Eric and Blake nodded together but they didn't look convinced, so he ignored them and just opened his gallery and scrolled through his pictures. There weren't many of him and Tom together but there were plenty of Tom that he'd gathered from different online magazines and websites. He just scrolled through them until his phone started ringing again and Tom's picture popped up. He took the call and Tom spoke,

"I'm parked right outside your building."

He rose to his feet, straightened out his clothing and spoke,

"Well, I'm out."

Tonks hugged him tight and Eric and Blake finally looked relaxed,

"Have fun, Harry."

He waved them goodbye before hurrying out of the apartment and heading downstairs. Tom's Porsche was parked a little distance away and Harry couldn't help but smile at it as it made him remember all the times he'd ridden in it…All the good and the bad but mostly good. It made him realize something else…Tom hadn't been using it when he'd been with Gilderoy and he wondered if he should feel special about it or not.

Tom stepped out of the car and stood a few feet away, a faint smile on his lips as he gazed at him,

"You look lovely."

Harry sucked in his breath as he took in the image of Tom in tight black jeans and a black silk shirt, open at the collar. How had he ever come to deserve someone as handsome as him?

"You… you look good too."

Harry's mouth was suddenly as dry as a desert, not to mention that fluttery feeling in his stomach wouldn't quit. He struggled to control the panic threatening to overwhelm him at any moment. Tom didn't seem nervous at all. He seemed as in control as he always did. In fact, Tom was positively glowing.

"My car's parked right there"

Tom said, indicating behind him with a flick of his head,

"Shall we go?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his reply to come out without betraying the state of his nerves. They walked slowly toward the Porsche. The sun had set not long ago, and the heat of the July day was starting to wane. The sky was tinged with pink; it was going to be a lovely evening. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for Harry, the way he always did. They climbed in, and Harry was relieved to find the seats pushed as far back as possible, leaving plenty of room for his long legs.

"Strap yourself in."

Tom leaned over and clicked the seat belt into place and he shivered. Tom turned his head toward him. Harry felt the weight of that stare,

"Relax, Harry. Remember, it's just dinner."

Tom gave him a reassuring smile and Harry nodded and relaxed in his seat, facing forward, fixed on the road ahead. Wherever it was leading. He trusted Tom…He trusted him with his life…


	165. Chapter 165

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Dinner had been delicious. The pub was reasonably busy for a Friday night in late summer and that irritated him to some extent. He'd wanted to take Harry to the best restaurant in London but considering the fact that someone was always trying to snoop around in his private business, he'd picked this pub. He'd thought about leaving the Porsche home but no…that was one sacrifice he wasn't willing to make. It was his favourite car and he'd had it all locked up in the garage for a year because he couldn't stand the sight of it. It always…always reminded him of Harry. So, tonight, when he was officially restarting their relationship, it seemed like taking it out was the right thing to do. So, far the night was going excellent and Harry? Tom tried not to smile. Harry was well on the way to getting _very_ tipsy.

Tom had suggested they have a drink, and Harry had asked for a pint of beer. As they waited for the meal to arrive, it had become increasingly apparent that Harry was very nervous. Which might have accounted for the speed with which he'd downed his pint. He knew for a fact that Harry didn't drink too much and considering the fact that he was bartender, it seemed a bit ironic. At one point, Tom had had to tell him to slow down. Harry complied immediately, which made Tom smile.

The alcohol had one positive effect…it loosened Harry up a little. They'd conversed about safe topics: the weather…typically British…the restaurant, London. The conversations had been brief, but Tom was heartened that Harry had seemed more at ease. He seemed happy and that all that he ever needed to see. Seeing Harry happy just made him happy and filled him up with so much joy and he vowed never to let that change. Harry had had been through enough hardships. Nothing would ever hurt him again. Those gorgeous emerald eyes rarely, if ever, made the journey up to catch his, but he was used to that. Harry laughed often and there was a perpetual smile on his wonderful lips. He was paying attention to every movement…every tiny gesture. The way Harry pushed his hair back as the came loose from the pony tail, the way he scratched his nose when he started getting nervous again…the way he adjusted his glasses every time they skirted on the borderlines of a topic, he wasn't comfortable discussing. His Harry was an open book and he strived to be the only one able to read him. This truly felt like their first date and it made him giddy with delight that they were doing this…finally doing this…He had his Harry back.

So far, all the signs were promising. He was sure it would take a while to get Harry to be physically and mentally comfortable with him again but he was determined to bring Harry out of his shell. He felt like a prospector panning for gold in a river that promised a rich yield. And he had time. Lots of time. As long as it took….But…patience and fortitude were things he so sorely lacked. Harry was right infront of him and it was so difficult not to touch him or hold him…not to kiss those lips and run his fingers through his hair. It was surely a test of his self restraint.

* * *

Harry sipped the fragrant coffee. The evening so far had been pleasant, except he might've embarrassed himself. It didn't take much alcohol to get him to do that, unfortunately. Tom had been a delightful meal companion, considerate and amusing, and Harry had found his confidence increasing and himself relaxing before he knew it. He knew Tom had said it was just dinner, but a tiny part of him was worried this might turn out not to be the case. Harry trusted Tom…more than trusted him and if he wanted something more then he would gladly give it to him. He just didn't trust himself or his mind. What if he had one of his panic attacks? He'd never had them when Tom had touched him before but…but…what if he did?

"What are you thinking about, Harry?"

Tom's question broke through his thoughts. Harry pondered on just how much of his thought processes he should share,

"I was just thinking it's been a lovely evening."

That at least was true.

Tom nodded, picking up his cup to drink the last mouthful of coffee,

"Which leads me nicely to my next question."

Harry tensed instantly, unsure of what was coming.

"Do you want to do this again?"

The tension seeped from him, and his answer came more readily this time,

"I'd love that."

He caught Tom's wide smile of approval. He was beautiful when he smiled. It lit up his whole face. More than anything, Harry liked that _he'd_ put that smile there. Tom asked gently,

"Would you like to decide where to go?"

Harry thought about it for a while but then shook his head. He was terrible at making decisions. Tom seemed to have caught on his anxiety because he spoke,

"Do you want me to decide where to go?"

Harry nodded fervently, and Tom chuckled softly,

"Okay then, I'll book us a table for your day off next week, that all right?"

More fervent nods. Tom's grin increased, as if he knew _exactly_ what Harry was thinking. Harry sighed. It always amazed him how well Tom could read him,

Tom glanced at his watch,

"Shall we go? I'll drop you off home."

Surprised, Harry found himself nodding automatically. It really had been just dinner.

Tom went to pay the bill, and Harry walked to the Porsche in the car park. The sky had darkened, but there was still enough light to see. He heard Tom's footsteps behind him and smiled as Tom eased his way in front of Harry to open the passenger door for him.

The twenty minutes or so of drive time were passed in a comfortable silence, but Harry's thoughts had taken a new direction. Dinner dates were all well and good, but at some point, Tom would want more and he wouldn't deny him…couldn't deny him…He knew they'd done this before but that had been a year ago.

Tom grabbed his hand over the console and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it with his thumb,

"Stop doubting yourself."

With a shock, Harry realized the car had stopped. He looked around and realized that they were parked in a deserted car park. He heard the click as Tom freed his seat belt, and abruptly Tom was cupping his cheek with one hand. The kiss was chaste, nothing more than a soft brushing of lips, but Harry trembled. They'd kissed so many times, he couldn't understand why it affected him so much.

Tom leaned back, a brief sigh escaping his parted lips. _He'd liked it_. The thought made Harry warm inside. Tom looked at him and then spoke gently,

"Harry, I thought I could bear it but I can't… Can you please step out of the car for a moment so that I can gather my thoughts?"

Harry opened the car door and unfolded himself from the seat feeling a slight hint of trepidation.


	166. Chapter 166

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Tom's Porsche was the only car in the otherwise deserted parking lot, and no other people were around. Harry was just struggling to figure out what he'd done wrong when Tom stepped out and pushed him forcefully back against the car, his lean, hard body covering him.

The sudden move shocked Harry, momentarily stealing his breath, but when Tom's lips met his, Harry found himself responding with a lot less hesitation than previously. The alcohol in his system may have had something to do with it, but all the same, his knees shook as Tom took his mouth in one leisurely kiss after another. Harry wanted Tom to take hold of his hair and pull him in for a kiss that forced their mouths together in a collision of lips and tongues. There was no way on this planet Harry was about to ask for what he really wanted, but Tom's kisses were driving him insane.

He leaned in, aching for more, whimpering as Tom pulled away. But then Tom pushed himself against Harry once more, and Harry gasped when he felt Tom's erection pressing against his hip,

"Can you feel what you do to me, Harry?"

Harry's lips parted, and he couldn't hold back the noises slipping from him, noises that made Tom murmur in approval against his lips. Harry never wanted this to end,

"You're irresistible, Love. I can't control myself around you."

His world came to a shuddering stop as Tom's hand slipped down to the waistband of his jeans, popped the button free, and slid inside his briefs, long fingers reaching his bare cock and moving over the head. Harry was reeling from the shock when Tom started stroking him. Tom murmured against his mouth,

"Do you want me to stop?"

Harry didn't know how to answer. That slow motion over his cock was robbing him of all coherent thought. He couldn't tell Tom no, not when Tom was making low moans of pleasure. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head. He didn't want him to stop. Tom's voice was husky as he slid down to kiss Harry's throat.

"Do you like it?"

Harry swallowed, his eyes closing as soft lips pressed against his skin, Tom's warm breath caressing him,

"You need to answer me, Love. You need to let me know that this is okay…that you're okay."

He whispered,

"Yes."

Helpless to say more as Tom's slim fingers wrapped around his length, sliding up and down, the motion restricted by the tightness of the denim encasing him. Harry tried to feel some shame that he was in a car park, pinned against a Porsche, his cock being expertly stroked while firm lips pressed against his neck. Shame would have to wait. This was too good…It had been too long…

"Do you want more?"

Tom was whispering against his ear now,

"Not here, though. Somewhere more private?"

There was a pause,

"Come home with me?"

Harry hesitated and Tom stroked his cheek,

"I have an apartment."

Harry nodded then. Tom's murmur of approval flowed through him, but Harry was unable to hold back his groan of discontent when Tom removed his hand. Tom chuckled and murmured,

"Don't worry, Love. We're not done yet. Get into the car."

Harry found himself responding to the authoritative tone in Tom's voice without thinking. He clambered into the car, strapped himself in, and edged his hand lower to adjust his aching cock.

"Don't."

Tom's command stopped him in midmovement. There was a sharpness to his voice,

"That's all mine tonight, Harry."

His tone made it clear this wasn't a request; he expected Harry to obey. Harry's breath caught in his throat. It was as if Tom had climbed into his head and read his thoughts. How could Tom know him so intimately, to come out with such a thing? Nevertheless, he strayed no further. Tom's order should have come across as condescension, but inexplicably, it hadn't. If anything, Harry found it incredibly hot that Tom had taken control in an instant. There was a feeling of so much power in his tone And Harry found himself responding to that power, that confidence. He loved it when Tom took charge.

The ten-minute journey was agony. Harry was in chaos. His thoughts raced ahead to what was in store for him once they got to the apartment. What would Tom want to do to him? He shuddered uncontrollably. Tom's deep voice rang out,

"Harry."

Harry stilled immediately,

"Relax, Love. I will not do anything to hurt you."

A wave of relief surged through Harry, and he let out a long, shuddering breath.

"That's it."

Tom said, his voice brimming with approval,

"Take some deep breaths."

Harry did as instructed, becoming calmer and more in control. Tom murmured approvingly,

"You're absolutely gorgeous."

Harry shivered but only in a good way. Tom swung the car into a parking space and switched off the engine. He turned to face Harry, and Harry caught his breath. Their eyes met, just for a second, and Harry was floored by the heat in Tom's expression,

"Get out of the car, Harry."


	167. Chapter 167

"Get out of the car, Harry."

There was a sense of urgency in Tom's voice, one which Harry found himself responding to with alacrity. Hurriedly, he slipped the seat belt free and climbed out, hardly taking in his surroundings as he followed Tom the few short steps toward the apartment block. He trembled as Tom took his hand, pulled him through the main door of the building, and propelled him into the elevator. Once the doors slid shut, Tom's mouth was on his and Harry was pushed against the back wall, Tom's hard shaft once more thrusting insistently against his hip, a tangible reminder of Tom's arousal.

"Want you."

Tom murmured against his mouth, grinding his hard cock against Harry's rock-hard shaft. Harry let out a low, plaintive cry of pleasure,

"I need you so much, Love…"

Harry had never been so horny. But now his nerves came into play. He tensed up at the thought of being naked, Tom touching him, caressing him. They'd done this before then why was he so nervous? There was no need for this anxiety.

The lift came to a stop, and the doors slid open. Tom held out a hand, his eyes fixed on Harry. Harry could hardly breathe, his heart started to beat faster, his breath hitched…. And still Tom held out that hand. Slowly, Harry reached out, and Tom grasped his hand tightly, pulling him inexorably toward the apartment door.

"Come with me."

Stumbling slightly, Harry allowed himself to be pulled through the now open door, unable to tear his eyes away from Tom's tall figure who led him through a darkened apartment into a room, which turned out to be a bedroom. This was really going to happen.

Harry trembled with anticipation and nervous tension as Tom clicked on a lamp beside the wide bed. Tom walked toward him, and Harry held his breath as Tom took his mouth in an all-consuming kiss, tongue sliding between his parted lips while insistent hands moved in a leisurely manner down his back to cup his ass, pulling him tightly against Tom's groin. Strong fingers pulled at his shirt, sliding it over his shoulders, freeing his arms. Harry reeled at the heady feeling as he was undressed. His nervousness increased exponentially. He'd never let Tonks, Blake, Eric or anyone else for that matter to ever see the scars on his back. Tom was the only person that had seen them…He probably knew every inch of him. Tom tugged the band off, freeing his hair and ran his finger through them,

"My God, you're beautiful."

Tom breathed, and Harry's breath caught in his throat. Tom slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, his eyes never leaving Harry as he finally dropped it onto the floor. Harry's eyes roamed over the familiar expanse of creamy flesh, the firm pecs, tight nipples, and those abs that rippled as Tom moved sinuously. Tom thought _he_ was beautiful? He was nothing compared to him.

His eyelids fluttered shut as Tom traced his collarbone and then he growled possessively before he fingered the pendant around his throat,

"Who gave you this?"

Harry couldn't piece together his thoughts enough to speak. Tom stroked the string and spoke,

"Answer me, Love."

He could only breathe out,

"Liam…"

He'd just spoken the name when Tom tugged at the string, breaking it. Harry was about to open his eyes when Tom pressed his wonderfully soft lips to the hollow of his throat and he lost all sense again,

"Did he put it on you?"

Harry couldn't think about anything but the warmth of Tom's lips,

"Did he put it on you, Harry? Did he touch you?"

Harry nodded his head dazedly. He heard a soft clink as Tom probably tossed the pendant away,

"You're mine, Harry…Just mine…No else can touch you…No else can ever possess you..."

Harry's low moan caught in his throat as long hands stroked his bare chest. Tom kissed his pecs, his mouth hot against the cool of Harry's skin. Harry was suddenly robbed of breath as Tom sucked a nipple into his hot mouth, flicking it with his tongue, even biting it gently. _Oh_ … and… _oh_ …. Harry shuddered uncontrollably. Tom smiled against his bare skin,

"Do you like that, Harry?"

Like it? Harry couldn't hold back his groan a second longer, and he arched his back as Tom moved to take the other nipple between his teeth and pulled on it. Like it? This was _heaven_.

Swift fingers pulled at the zipper of his jeans. His jeans were grasped firmly and then slid down over his hips along with his briefs. His freed cock almost begged for Tom's touch. Harry let out a low sound of exasperation as Tom ignored it, instead concentrating on freeing Harry's legs from the tight jeans, lifting each foot as he finally pulled them off. Harry shuddered, a flare of panic coursing through him. He was naked.

He lowered his gaze to watch Tom undo his own pants tantalizingly slowly, push them down past his hips, and remove them altogether. Tom's prick came into view, and Harry swallowed nervously. Tom straightened up, his whole posture one of confidence as he looked Harry up and down with his brown eyes blazing. He advanced, not touching Harry's body as he leaned forward to take Harry's mouth once more in a hungry, fervent kiss.

"Tom,"

Harry murmured into his mouth, desperate to feel those long, talented fingers once again on his aching cock. He felt, rather than heard, Tom's chuckle. Tom kissed down his neck to dip his tongue briefly into the hollows of his collarbones,

"Patience, Love."

It was official: Tom was trying to kill him. Harry let out a long, lingering moan. How was he expected to be patient while Tom tortured him? Harry trembled while Tom kissed him softly and touched him everywhere but the one place he truly craved. Did Tom want him to beg? Tom's next words confirmed Harry's thoughts,

"Tell me what you want, Love."

No hesitation,

"Touch me… please, Tom!"

Harry was pleading now. Tom's hands pushed him firmly, guiding him backward to the bed until his calves hit the mattress,

"Lie down, Harry."

Tom's whisper pierced the quiet of the bedroom, where the only sound was Harry's laboured breathing as he was pushed down onto the bed. Tom stretched out beside him, caressing his body. Harry's first moments of discomfort began to edge away as Tom's insistent stroking put him at ease,

"That's it, Love"

To Harry's ears, Tom was almost purring with approval,

"Just relax."

His soft brown gaze met his,

"Touch me, Harry."

Tentatively, Harry touched Tom's wide chest with cautious fingers, sighing as he felt the familiar warm flesh. His breathing eased as he slid his hands over Tom's body with increasing confidence, enjoying the feel of his skin under his fingertips.

"That's perfect, Love…You're perfect…"

The whispered praise made Harry's heart swell with pride, and he moaned as Tom's lips met his once more. Tom's tongue pushed at his parted lips, and Harry groaned as it slid deep into his mouth. Tom's hand wrapped once more around his cock and slid along Harry's length, the movement deliberate and measured. Harry wanted desperately to move. His hips rocked up from the bed, pushing his cock through Tom's fist, and Tom made a sound of approval. Breaking free of the kiss, Tom murmured into Harry's mouth,

"That's it, Love…Take what you need…"

Harry's hips moved faster. Tom's hand tightened around him, making him gasp. Tom moved down the bed, edging lower, lower… until the world came to a crashing halt as Harry felt the head of his cock enveloped in hot, wet heat.

"Tom,"

He called out helplessly as Tom sucked the head of his cock, his tongue swirling around it, taking in more and more each time, sucking Harry deeper. Tom wrapped his hand around the bottom of the shaft, squeezing and stroking as his mouth worked the head.

"Tom…"

Harry hissed, his hips rocking up at a faster rate. He gazed into Tom's eyes and didn't look away as Tom increased the pressure, tightening his lips around the head, intensifying the suction. Harry let out a whimper as Tom reached to fondle his balls, stroking the delicate skin of his perineum, fingers stroking faster and faster. Harry's moans seemed to spur Tom on, as he responded to each one with increased pressure around his cock.

Suddenly, Harry's cock was released, and he let out a sob of relief… until he felt Tom's hands on his thighs, spreading him wide, wider. Harry couldn't tear his eyes from Tom as he pushed Harry's thighs back toward his chest,

"Bend your legs."

Tom's eyes locked onto his. Harry obeyed instinctively, only to have the breath robbed from his lungs as Tom touched his entrance. Nerve endings fired up for the first time in a long time, burying him in layer upon layer of sensation. Harry's cries built in intensity until he was almost sobbing, begging for release now. Tom was relentless. He stroked until Harry was hoarse from pleading. But now he was pleading for Tom not to stop. He couldn't help it—he had to let go of his legs. Keeping them in place, not daring to lower them, he spread his arms across the bed and grabbed at the sheets, clutching them in tight handfuls as Tom slowly but surely drove him out of his mind. There was only so much more of this Harry could take. His balls tightened. Oh, he was going to come. He was so close….

Tom pulled away long enough to utter three words.

"Come for me."

His hand tightened around Harry's cock.

And suddenly Harry was coming. His back arched and he cried out in pleasure, not giving a damn if anyone heard him, totally lost in a wave of ecstasy, coming hard, jolted by savage aftershocks as he let himself go completely.

"Yes... Harry... Yes."

Dimly, Harry was aware of Tom's joyful exclamation, and his heart soared as he realized _he'd_ brought that about. And with that realization came determination: he wanted to make Tom shout for joy again.

Tom bent over him and Harry only barely registered the question that was murmured,

"Who do you belong to?"

Harry fought the waves of sleep long enough to whisper,

"You."


	168. Chapter 168

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry awoke in a very large, very comfortable bed.

Alone.

Light poured through gauzily curtained windows and painted patches of sun on the floor. One of the windows was open and Harry could hear the birds chirping outside.

He could smell and hear other things, too, from much closer by. Rattling, clanking, water running, someone…not someone…It was Tom…Tom was whistling, and…and something _sizzling_ … the only word he could use to describe that sound was _sizzling_. And the smell…his stomach clenched like a fist. Was that ham? _Bacon?_

He pushed himself up and waited to see if he could stand without falling. He felt a little lightheaded, but it was nothing like the dizzy disorientation when he'd gotten drunk the last time.

He padded gingerly to the bathroom. Like the rest of the apartment, it was big and bright and airy. A beautiful glass sink sat above the counter, and faucets floated above it, curving down from an expansive mirror.

When he saw himself, Harry drew up short and stared. He looked different…One hand rose involuntarily to touch the stubble along his jaw. His torso was bare. Green eyes glittered back at him in the fluorescent light. He was wearing loose, drawstring pants that rode soft and low on his narrow hips. Dark blue, cotton. Not his own. Tom's? How had Tom managed to get him into them? Something inside him warmed when he thought about what they'd done last night…It hadn't been sex…but even so…Tom had made him feel so wonderful…so happy. And that happiness was showing on his face right now.

He made brisk use of an electric razor lying on the counter, then grabbed a fluffy green bath towel from the rack by the sink, and raced through a shower, biting his tongue to keep from moaning aloud his pleasure in the hot water.

Dried and back in the borrowed pants, he ran wet fingers through his towel-rumpled hair. Then he tried the bathroom cabinets. He found a new toothbrush in one of them, along with a virgin tube of toothpaste.

After brushing his teeth, he returned to the bedroom. Tom had tossed away his pendant here somewhere last night. He knew he should feel offended at that but the way Tom had taken charge of him last night still made his heart flutter with joy. The possessiveness in his tone, his actions…He needed that. He was just searching for the pendant when Tom spoke cheerily,

"Good Morning."

Harry straightened up and couldn't help but blush at the sight of Tom, who was dressed in jeans and a white button up,

"Morning."

Tom leaned against the doorway and smiled,

"May I trust that you slept well?"

Harry could only nod and Tom raised an eyebrow,

"Were you looking for something?"

He thought about whether he should ask about the pendant but he didn't want to displease Tom. He looked so cheerful,

"No…"

Tom's smile brightened,

"Ready for breakfast?"

Harry nodded again and Tom spoke,

"Come eat then."

He turned around and walked away from the room without a backward glance and Harry followed him.

In the kitchen, Harry found Tom standing barefoot in front of the stove, jean-clad legs slightly spread, plucking fat sausages from a saucepan and setting them on a paper towel to drain. The smell of food squeezed Harry's stomach. Tom gestured with the tongs,

"Welcome to the Tom Riddle Diner. Gratuities are appreciated and shared equally by the host, chef, waiter, and busboy. I am, of course, all of the above, which only marginally increases my chances of not having my tips stolen. Please seat yourself."

Harry couldn't help but laugh softly. He'd never seen Tom cook before. There was something extremely domestic about this,

"Please, sit down, Love."

The request was punctuated by the hiss of liquid batter being poured into a hot waffle iron. He sat down on one of the chairs and watched as Tom pulled a butter plate from the fridge,

"Did you start working out?"

Harry ducked his head and nodded. Tom set the pitcher of syrup down on the table in front of him before cupping his cheek,

"I absolutely adore it when you blush."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up further and Tom laughed. He spread a generous pat of butter over the hot waffle. Harry watched as the butter melted tantalizingly into the waffle squares. His stomach growled, and he blushed. Tom rolled up the cuffs of both shirt sleeves and stared directly into his eyes.

"Here's what's going to happen next. I'm going to feed you."

Harry inhaled sharply as Tom broke off a piece of the waffle. A golden rivulet of melted butter ran down the side of his hand. He tilted his head and slowly licked the butter off, never looking away from his eyes,

"I am going to take the liberty to assume that you don't have a problem with that."

Harry wanted to do something else other than nod but the thought of Tom feeding him just made him dizzy with joy. Tom gestured lightly with the dripping waffle,

"Now. You want this."

Harry's eyes locked onto the food in Tom's hands like a magnet to an iron bar. _Yes, I want it_. _I need it._ Tom's voice was soft and sure,

"Trust me, Harry. I'm going to give you what you want."

Trust…Ofcourse, he trusted Tom. He finally spoke,

"I trust you, Tom."

Tom leaned all the way in and lifted the first sweet, dripping morsel. Harry opened his mouth and closed his eyes. He felt the ragged square of waffle, so warm and sticky and sweet on his tongue, and he couldn't stop an involuntary groan of pleasure, couldn't keep himself from tightening his lips in reflex around the food…around Tom's fingers. Tom breathed the words,

"I'm going to pull my fingers out now, slowly. I want you to suck the syrup from them as I do. Use your tongue."

His tongue and lips obeyed of their own accord, tightening around Tom's thumb and index finger and tugging gently at the last drops of maple stickiness clinging to them as Tom slowly pulled them from his mouth. He could taste the sweetness of the syrup and the saltiness of Tom's skin, and the combination was somehow intoxicating and impossibly heady.

Then Tom's fingers were gone and only the melting remains of the waffle remained on his tongue. He had to remind himself to chew. To swallow. Tom inquired huskily,

"Again?"

He nodded involuntarily and without a moment's hesitation opened his mouth to him. His tongue rose to meet another bit of syrup-laden waffle, and his face heated as he sucked syrup and melted butter from the fingers that carried it. He felt powerless to control his body, as if he were standing outside himself and simply watching his own behaviour. Tom's voice was shaky when he spoke,

"That's right… That's exactly right. Slowly, Love."

Again and again. The food. Tom's fingers. Harry shut down all other senses and concentrated only on the whirl of sensations, flavors, textures, pressure.

He tasted squares of waffle with crispy surfaces and soft, fluffy dough beneath…bites of perfectly cooked omelette, fluffy egg pockets of melted cheddar cheese, succulent bits of ham, and tender, sautéed mushrooms…and through it all were Tom's fingers, brushing against his lips, pressing into his mouth, stroking his tongue. The intimacy of Tom's touch was absolute heaven. Tom's voice was soft,

"Open your eyes, Love. I want you right here, with me."

Where else could he possibly be? There _wasn't_ any place but here…by Tom's side. Harry forced his eyes open and saw the mixture of intense love, want and need burning in Tom's brown eyes.

"You're going to love these."

Tom picked up a plump sausage link from the platter,

"I discovered them a couple of years back. Apple-smoked, I think."

He dunked the link in the pitcher of syrup and smiled brightly,

"You're not going to bite down on this yet, Love. All you're going to do is suck the syrup from it, just like you've been doing with my fingers."

Harry's face flamed, but his eyes wouldn't look away from the amber-glazed sausage in Tom's hand,

"Just like this."

Tom lifted it to his own mouth, let his tongue catch it from beneath and tugged it inside. His brown eyes held Harry's as he drew on the link, cheeks hollowing in rhythm with his tongue. His Adam's apple rose and fell slightly as he swallowed.

Harry repressed a moan as he remembered last night. With a small sucking noise, he pulled the sausage from his mouth, giving the tip one last lick. It dangled clean and smooth from his fingers. Harry stared fixedly at it, unable to look away.

"God, that's good. Sweet and savoury. Here, you try."

Tom dipped the sausage back into the pitcher, stirred it lazily in the syrup, and raised it, sticky and dripping,

"Come on. Open for me."

Harry spoke,

"I..."

Tom took advantage of his momentarily unlocked lips to slide the sausage forward, and the sweetness and thickness of it filled Harry's mouth like a surprise. Reflexively, he started to lift a hand to pull at Tom's arm.

"Uh-uh."

Tom grabbed his wrist and held it firmly down on the chair arm,

"Relax. I'm not pushing it in any farther than this, Love. Just let your tongue explore. That's it, just like that. Like a popsicle."

Harry clamped the sausage against the roof of his mouth and curled his tongue around it, sucking with increasing pressure at the sweetness and the emerging meat juices. Even with his hunger so much abated, the combined flavour of sausage and syrup was delicious.

"Hold it there, Love…right there."

Through half-lidded eyes, Harry watched Tom lean toward him, hypnotized by the slow approach of those tantalizing lips…lips that were parting now, and softening, the way he'd once watched them soften into laughter and whispers and kisses a year ago… He had the sudden disjointed thought that he knew the curves and lines of those lips, of Tom's lips, better than his own.

Then he could think of nothing but the feel of Tom's hands pressing down lightly on the backs of his own, on his wrists, though he was certain he'd have been powerless to lift his arms in any case. And suddenly Tom's breath was right there, right on his cheek, and Tom's beautiful mouth was opening to take in the rest of the sausage link, and his lips were closing on it, just brushing Harry's as Tom bit down, cutting the smoky link neatly and pulling away with half of it,

"Go ahead."

Tom's words were a little muffled by sausage,

"You can bite down now."

Head swimming, heart beating crazily, Harry chewed the smoky meat in his mouth and swallowed. He barely even noticed the delicious flavour that bloomed and dwindled on his tongue.

All he could think about was how much he needed Tom's lips…Tom's _mouth_ on his.

He couldn't stop thinking about it as Tom fed him more pieces of sausage and carefully tipped tumblers of ice-cold orange juice into his mouth. Only gradually did he realize that he and Tom were working in almost perfect unison, performing these intimate motions of giving and receiving as smoothly as if they'd practiced them for years.

All of this felt so perfectly normal… No. Not normal… It was inevitable _._ This was meant to be. They were meant to be.

At last, there was a pause. Harry blinked to bring the world back into focus and saw that all the plates on the table were empty. He felt a wave of complete disappointment.

"Still a little syrup left."

Tom picked up the bowl,

"Can't let this go to waste."

As Harry watched, Tom looped his thumb over the edge of the bowl and began to turn it, coating his thumb with liquid sweetness. Then he leaned close again and spoke softly, brushing Harry's bottom lip with his thumb.

"Come on, open up for me. Just a little more, Love."

And that touch, those words, that _look_ were all it took to tumble him back into his feverish fugue state. Helpless to resist, he couldn't look away from Tom's eyes as he let that thumb press past the giving rim of his lips and into his mouth. Tom's fingers slid along the side of his jaw and cupped his chin so gently, holding it as he stroked Harry's quivering tongue deeply with his thumb, forging a trail of sweetness and fiery sensation that shot clean through him.

"Suck it clean."

He heard Tom breathe, and mindlessly, he obeyed, closing his mouth like a clinging tunnel around Tom's thumb as it turned slowly in his mouth and pulled away.

"One more time."

Tom's own voice sounded shaky now. He pressed deep into the syrup bowl for a final coat of honeyed amber. But this time, instead of bringing his thumb to Harry's mouth, he pressed it to Harry's bare chest. His eyes never left Harry's as he brushed and circled one startled nipple, coating it with sticky sweetness. The little nub pebbled instantly beneath his touch, and Harry was about to move his hands when Tom spoke,

"I need you to hold onto the chair arms until I tell you that you can let go. Do you understand?"

Harry tightened his hold on the arms of the chair and nodded. Tom smiled and dropped his gaze and just stared down at the glistening nipple for several beats, at Harry's chest, rising and falling in quickening, shallow pants, and then he lifted his eyes back to Harry's. The raw desire in them rocked Harry to the core. Tom spoke thickly,

"Don't. Move."

 _Move_? How would he _move_? He couldn't even _breathe_.

Tom lowered his head and leaned forward, letting his lips close on Harry's nipple. His tongue and mouth worked gently, tugging and sucking. One hand splayed possessively over Harry's body, the thumb resting just beneath his breast, the fingers curving around the side over his ribs.

Harry groaned and arched his back. He couldn't…couldn't help it. He stared down blindly at Tom's beautiful inky black hair…at the head nuzzling and suckling at his naked chest. He could feel the stubble of Tom's jaw scraping against the heightened nerves of his bare skin. Could feel his tongue, licking and pulling at him. His hands tensed on the chair arms, but even in this state of unbearable, dizzying intensity, his body wouldn't let his hands let go of the chair…wouldn't let him disobey Tom. Tom raised his head and pinned Harry with his eyes. Harry was trembling now, his breath coming in convulsive little gasps, and he knew his own eyes must be hazy with desire and absolute want. He felt Tom shake a little with laughter and need as he reached up to smooth away the hair that had tumbled into Harry's eyes,

"Oh, Love. You have no idea how exquisite you look right now…"

And then Tom was tugging one of his hands off the chair arm. Never looking away from Harry's eyes, Tom pulled the unresisting hand down to the insistent bulge at the warm crotch of his jeans, pressing Harry's nerveless fingers along the length of his imprisoned erection. At the contact, Harry's arm trembled. The question was low and husky,

"This is what you do to me when you're near me, Love."

Tom leaned closer to him and whispered against his cheek,

"You took away my heart…my life…my soul when you walked away from me."

Harry slammed his lids tight on those knowing eyes because he didn't want to burst into tears. Tom stroked his cheek,

"No more crying."

He wanted to cry…he wanted nothing more than to burst into tears and the fact that Tom had just forbidden that made him want to sulk,

"This isn't fair."

Tom exhaled, a long shaky breath,

"No. But then, 'fair' didn't exactly work for us last time. And you know what they say… _everything's_ fair in love and war."

He trailed a bent finger down the side of Harry's face, in a caress that felt both possessive and breathtakingly tender.

"Or else nothing is."


	169. Chapter 169

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

His head was still buzzing pleasantly from last night and this morning. It all felt too surreal. He almost felt like he was living a dream. The fact that he was back with Tom just filled him up with uncontainable joy. He couldn't stop smiling…He just couldn't no matter how hard he tried to keep a straight face. Every part of him that Tom had kissed or touched was just tingling with pleasure. He could almost feel Tom's hands touching him…His lips kissing him…That insatiable need Tom aroused in him…That only Tom could arouse in him.

He'd never wanted anyone except Tom. He'd never needed anyone except Tom either. When he'd walked away, he'd desperately tried to refute that truth about himself. He'd ran from what he really truly wanted and needed. And now…now he knew how wrong he'd been. How much of a coward he'd truly been. He hadn't trusted Tom and as a result he'd broken his trust as well.

The way Tom had taken control of him last night and this morning. The way he'd taken the decisions out of his hand and into his own. The way he'd possessed him and claimed him. He hadn't known he'd needed all that until Tom had done it all. Tom had once again proved that he knew him better than he knew himself. He had been teaching him to trust him again. He'd been teaching him that he could always trust him to know his needs. He ran his finger over his lips unconsciously and thought about what he was going to do now. Tom had planned another date for next week and he was already looking forward to that but how was he going to spend all the days without meeting him till then? Ever since they'd parted, Harry had felt so hollow inside. It was like every part of him was lamenting the loss and demanding that he put himself back into Tom's presence as soon as possible.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the table. How different would things have been if he hadn't walked away that night? Would Tom have made him breakfast and fed him like that every day? Probably yes. He knew Tom loved pampering him…He'd proven it over and over again. If it were up to him, he would probably keep him chained in his bed and never let him out. The image his mind conjured up made him shiver with pleasure. He was completely fine with that thought. He needed that.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. He raised his head up from the desk and saw Blake walk in before closing the door behind him. Blake was wearing a grim expression and that meant bad news. He rose from his seat and settled down beside Blake on the couch. Blake instantly wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. His heart was beating out of his chest as he waited for Blake to speak. Harry couldn't fathom why Blake seemed so gloomy. He'd sounded fine in the afternoon when Harry had informed him that Tom was dropping him off at the club and that he'd see them tonight. Blake finally spoke,

"Are you really happy, Harry?"

Harry couldn't stop the confused sound that escaped his throat. Blake stroked his hair gently and spoke,

"I'm just asking, Harry. Is Tom Riddle really capable of keeping you happy?"

He couldn't understand why Blake was asking him that. When he didn't reply for a minute, Blake sighed softly and pulled him closer,

"How sure are you that he won't ever leave you, Harry?"

Harry met Blake's gaze and spoke,

"He won't leave me…I'm willing to bet my life on that. And he's the only one that can keep me happy."

Blake smiled faintly and traced his cheek,

"I can see that."

He held Blake's hand and inquired,

"What's the matter, Blake?"

Blake pulled off his messenger bag and unzipped it before retrieving a stack of magazines from it. Harry instantly knew what had happened and buried his face in his hands. How could he have forgotten about this? He was terrified of seeing the pictures and reading the captions that accompanied them. Blake held his shoulder tight and spoke,

"You don't have to see them, Harry. We just wanted you to know before you found out from someone else."

What would Tom be facing? How would he be coping? The thought of him bearing this alone made his stomach flip. Blake was about to put the magazines back inside when Harry stopped him,

"I want to see what they say."

Blake handed them over and spoke,

"Harry…They're all lies… Don't pay them any heed…"

He looked at the top most one on which a picture of Tom was printed with a caption in big bold letters emblazoned over his chest,

 _ **London's most eligible bachelor taken again?**_

He flipped through the pages to where the story was printed and his jaw nearly dropped when saw the pictures. There was one of them at the pub in which they both were smiling as they stared at each other across the table. There was another one in which Tom was opening the door to the Porsche for him. Another one in which Tom was leaning over the console and kissing him in the car and the most startling one was the one in which Tom had him pinned to the car and was kissing him senseless.

It took everything he had in him not to slam the magazine closed. How could people be so insensitive? These were their private moments. How could they just intrude on them and lay them bare for the world to see? He couldn't stop the tears that flooded his eyes as he turned the page. There were pictures of him from his short-lived modelling career and the article that accompanied it explained all the self-proclaimed reasons why he hadn't made it in the industry. He was accused of trading sex for favours and that was attributed to a sudden gain in his popularity.

His relationship with Tom was maligned and labelled as nothing but a desperate attempt to regain fame and fortune. He was labelled as a prostitute and an opportunistic, covetous individual who cared about no one but himself. Blake snagged the magazine from his hand and spoke,

"Harry…"

Harry buried his face in Blake's shoulder and let out a strangled cry.


	170. Chapter 170

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry was laying face down on his bed as he tried hard to block out the words he'd read. He'd wanted to call Tom but refrained because calling Tom meant bothering him. He was certain Tom would know almost instantly that he'd been crying, and he would rush to his side without a moment's hesitation. He didn't want that.

Blake had suggested calling Tom for him, but he'd strictly forbidden that. Tonks had been positively outraged and threatened to sue the magazines for defamation and wrongful accusations. It had taken a lot of effort on Stan's part to drag her away to his place otherwise she had outright refused to let go of him. He knew Tonks meant well but he needed space. He couldn't stand being around people at the moment. He just needed Tom.

Harry wondered for the umpteenth time how Tom would be dealing with all this. He'd caused so many issues for him just by stepping into his life again and now they were right back where they'd started. He wished things could have been easier… simpler. Tom hadn't faced anything like this when he'd been with Gilderoy.

 _Maybe Tom was regretting being with him right now._

No…He shook away that thought almost immediately and hated himself for it. Tom would never think anything like that. If he had, he wouldn't have gotten together with him again in the first place. No, Tom genuinely loved him. He loved him like no one else had ever done and he owed him the same.

* * *

He ran the blunt edge of the knife over the man… no, he was just a boy…barely out of his teen…the boy's cheek. The boy trembled and cried into the gag but it was no use. His hands and feet were expertly restrained to the chair and there was no where he could run to,

"Do you realize what you have done?"

The boy tried to inch his face away from the knife and cried louder but the gag muffled most of his noise. He signalled Nott to remove the gag and once it was out the boy started screaming for help at the top of his lungs. He allowed it for a minute before placing the edge of the knife over his lips which quietened him effectively,

"There is no use in screaming yourself hoarse. No one can save you."

He remembered what he'd felt this afternoon when Stan had presented the magazines to him after he'd dropped Harry off. Red. Everything had gone red. His vision had blurred as the flames curled in the pit of his stomach. His brain had gone into overdrive as he'd seen all of his and Harry's private moments splashed in vivid detail on the colourful pages. The words weighed down on him and turned his heart ice cold and pushed it into the shadows as his brain took complete control. The flames in his stomach rose up to his chest and crawled through his veins, took over the rest of his body. His fingers had coiled into fists, crushing the glass he'd held. The glass had pierced the skin of his palm, but he'd barely felt it. Waves of fury rolled off him as his blood rose to his cheeks. The term anger barely even touched the tip of the volcano that he'd felt so clearly in that moment.

He knew…He knew perfectly well what Harry must be going through but he couldn't reach out and comfort him…not until he got over this fit…not until he'd exacted revenge for every insulting word…every accusation…

He knew Harry would see right through him if he went to him without calming his inner demon that craved blood. So, he'd simply decided to get that out of the way first. It had been extremely easy to track down the photographer that had sold the pictures to the magazine. He'd wanted to take the woman who'd penned that hateful article on Harry but refrained because of her fame. If she went missing, it would surely be noticed and investigated…No, he had something different planned for her. In the meantime, he would have to content himself with what he had,

"Did you recover his camera?"

Nott nodded silently but the boy twisted and turned in his restraints, trying fruitlessly to get away. He grabbed the boy by his hair and forced him to grow still,

"Look at me."

They boy tossed his head from side to side as he mindlessly pleaded for mercy. This was getting exhausting. He needed to be with his Harry right now. He struck the boy hard across the face,

"If you do not shut up and sit still, I shall slit your throat this instant."

The boy grew still immediately and stared up at him with tear filled grey eyes. He released his hair and wiped away the tears from his eyes,

"I just need you to answer some questions for me, Ben. As soon as you do, I shall let you go. Do you understand that? Will you cooperate?"

The boy nodded reluctantly, and he patted him on the shoulder,

"Atta Boy. Now, you took some photographs last night…"

Understanding dawned in the boy's eyes and he spoke in a low raspy voice,

"Tom Riddle and his boyfriend."

Boyfriend sounded so juvenile and superficial. What he shared with Harry was deeper and stronger than any physical bond,

"Yes, there were some pictures of them that you took in a deserted parking lot. How did you manage that?"

He'd been so sure that there'd been no one there when he'd asked Harry to get out of the car,

"I hid in the alleyway in front of the parking and zoomed in with my camera. It wasn't that difficult."

He signalled Nott to get him the camera and when he did, he turned it on and aimed it at the farthest wall of the warehouse. He rotated the lens to zoom it to the fullest and cursed loudly before tossing the camera at the wall. The boy shouted in protest but quietened immediately when he glared at him.

He needed to be more careful when he would take Harry out next week. The place had to be private and extremely secluded. He was tempted to take him to his restaurant but that wasn't an option for obvious reasons. The whole point of taking him out on these dates was to get him to be physically and mentally comfortable with him and he had attained that to some extent last night and this morning… But those pictures had probably changed everything again and now he would have to start again.

His soul screamed in pain when he thought about what his Harry must be going through. He would probably have cried… he could possibly be crying now and what was he doing? Wasting his time with this bloody little cockroach. He tightened his hold on the dagger and stepped closer to the boy. Nott picked up on his intentions immediately and held the boy still by gripping his hair. One calculated efficient slash was all it took to end his life.

He didn't wait around to watch him bleed. Placing the dagger on the steel workbench, he discarded his bloody robes, gloves and mask hastily before taking a quick shower and changing into clean clothes. He made triple sure that he didn't smell the slightest bit like death and blood because Harry's senses were sharply attuned to detect them.

The drive to Harry's apartment took him twenty minutes and all through it, his heart bled and ached for Harry. He wanted to erase those words from Harry's memory. He never wanted to see him hurt mentally or physically.

He knocked twice on the door and it was opened by a grim looking Blake which was soon accompanied by the muffled sound of screaming. That told him everything he needed to know about Harry's state and he rushed straight past him to Harry's room. Eric was standing by the bed looking extremely pale and terrified as Harry thrashed and screamed on the bed. Harry's cheeks were wet and his body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around his limbs, because he was struggling in his sleep. He was about to lurch forward when Blake stopped him,

"I don't think it's a good idea to wake him up."

He wrenched his wrist free from Blake's hold and settled down on the bed beside Harry before pulling his thrashing form to his chest,

"Harry…Harry…wake up, Love… I'm here…I'm here…"

He couldn't stand the sight of his Harry in so much pain. It made him feel so raw, like there was no skin over his pain and the slightest breeze made it bleed. Emotions swirled inside his chest faster than a hurricane as streaks of fire burned his cheeks. Each new wave a hot trail of agony as Harry's lean frame shook and trembled in his arms. Fire of shame and anger burned just under his skin and an extreme pain filled his heart as the sentiments brewed over and boiled past the seams he could no longer hold together. His breathing hitched as he spoke,

"Love…Please…"

He pressed a kiss to Harry's sweat damp hair and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Eventually, Harry's screaming began to die down until they were reduced to heartrending sobs but even those died down after a few minutes and Harry grew completely still in his arms.

He kissed every visible part of him he could reach until Harry's eyelids fluttered open revealing tear filled emerald orbs. Harry's voice was nothing more than a rasp when he spoke his name,

"Tom…"

He leaned over and engrossed Harry's lips with his own as he rubbed his back and shoulders,

"I love you…I love you…"

Harry closed his eyes and reciprocated just as eagerly. He could taste the desperation on Harry's lips…he could taste it when he pushed his tongue between his lips and Harry opened for him. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair as he deepened the kiss and pulled him in closer.

If it were up to him, he would never pull his lips away, but he sensed Harry's need for oxygen and gently pulled away. Harry drew in deep, shuddering breaths and then sat up straight before reaching up and wiping away his tears with his fingers,

"Did Blake call you? I didn't mean to… I don't know how this happened… I'm so sorry…"

He rested a finger on Harry's lips and wordlessly pulled him to his chest. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around him and clung to him like his life depended on it. He continued to rub his back until Harry's breathing became regular and his body gradually relaxed in his arms.


	171. Chapter 171

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry was staring at his laptop, trying his best to focus on the schedule he was supposed to making but he couldn't. All he could do was think about his date with Tom in a few hours. He wanted to feel excited but the truth was that he only felt a mixture of fear and trepidation. What if they were photographed again?

Tom had reassured him over and over again that he didn't care about any of that, but he still wasn't comfortable with the idea. Leaning back in his seat, he chanced a glance at the time and groaned. How was he going to spend so many hours? It was certainly going to kill him. Sighing, he flipped open the file again and focused all his attention on making the schedule.

Just when he was starting to make some progress, his phone started ringing. He checked it and couldn't stop the smile that curved his lips at the name on the screen. He picked it up almost instantly,

"Hey."

Tom sounded agitated when he spoke,

"I can't wait."

Harry leaned back in his seat and felt like an idiot as his grin extended from ear to ear and everything inside him felt so warm and happy. Only Tom could do that to him,

"Me neither."

Tom sounded hopeful when he spoke,

"Can I pick you up now?"

Harry looked at his laptop and the files scattered around his desk. The offer was tempting…way too tempting…But he couldn't accept it,

"As much as I want you to…I've got work to do…"

Tom growled into the phone,

"If it were up to me, I'd never let you work."

Harry laughed softly and stared up at the ceiling. Tom continued,

"I'm serious, Harry."

Harry rolled the paper weight in his free hand and spoke,

"I know you are. But I love my job."

There was almost a hint of jealousy in Tom's voice when he spoke,

"Do you love it more than me?"

Harry straightened up in his seat,

"Are you seriously comparing yourself to my job, Tom?"

Tom sounded sullen when he spoke,

"Yes."

Harry couldn't stop the giggle that escaped his lips and spoke,

"There's no comparison between you and my job, Mr. Riddle. I love you more than anything in the world."

Tom seemed slightly placated by that and spoke,

"Well, then…I'll pick you up from the club around seven."

Harry shook his head and spoke,

"I have to help Tonks with some shopping. I'll get there myself.

Tom sighed,

"Harry…"

Harry tsked,

"I'll get there myself and that's the end of it."

Toms sighed in exasperation,

"Fine, Love."

Harry smiled and proceeded to ask Tom about his day. Tom told him all about his meetings. He sounded in a far brighter mood by the time Harry ended the call and he felt satisfied by that.

* * *

After dropping Tonks off at Stan's, he strolled up the street toward where he was meeting Tom. He was dressed in one of his favorite black button ups with matching black slacks. He strode down the sidewalk, weaving through the evening crowds.

His sleep issues had been out of control lately. Every time he closed his eyes, he had nightmares about Tom, so he went out of his way to avoid sleeping. It frustrated him that he had no control over the problem. Luckily, it only happened when his stress levels were through the roof. Like now.

His phone rang, and Tom's image popped up on the screen. It was actually a picture of them some photographer had taken in Edinburgh. They had been looking at each other like each was responsible for the other's air. He answered,

"I'm almost there. Sorry I'm running late."

Tom sounded relaxed when he spoke,

"No problem. I thought I'd go ahead and order your drink. What do you want?"

Harry smiled,

"Beer is fine. See what they have of the local brews. I'm in the mood to try something new."

Tom huffed a soft laugh that was nowhere near his usual carefree sound,

"Harry, how am I supposed to know which ones you've tried?"

Harry chuckled softly,

"Guess… I should be there in like two minutes anyway. I'm in the back."

Harry hung up. As he was slipping his phone into his pocket, he happened to glance up, spotting a black sedan stopping in front of a restaurant on the opposite side of the street. He could easily see over the top of the car to the man and the two women who stepped from the passenger side.

The world around him came to a standstill as Harry's heart began slamming against his ribs, knocking the air from his lungs. He'd been afraid of this happening.

Harry wasn't close enough to see their faces full-on, but that he knew their frames. He would never forget no matter how hard he tried. And even though McGonigal seemed skinnier and older and Umbridge seemed shorter and heavier. Harry recognized them easily. Harry focus was dragged towards the man that was accompanying them…Dumbledore…There was no doubt about it. Harry had only ever seen him in pictures but the way he moved as he shut the car door…it was controlled and eerily graceful…the way he tilted his head to talk to Umbridge. His profile was to Harry and as he turned Harry's way, he saw that Dumbledore was handsome. In fact, _handsome_ didn't cover it.

The older man was almost preternaturally stunning. And he was a complete monster.

Umbridge said something in Dumbledore's ear and Dumbledore suddenly looked in his direction, and Harry lowered his head and ducked into the arched doorway of a shop. He stayed there, breathing hard, hoping that Dumbledore hadn't seen him. _Hoping_ that move to the side had come off naturally.

He waited for what felt like forever, not even pulling out his phone when his phone started ringing again. When he finally got up the nerve to look around the wall, the sedan was gone and Dumbledore, Umbridge and McGonigal were no longer in front of the restaurant. But Harry didn't want to pass it, so he walked back the way he'd come, planning to take the long way around to meet Tom.

The whole night was ruined. His good mood evaporated like the snowflakes on his skin. It was the first time he'd seen Umbridge and McGonigal in person after everything and it made him sick. These people had tortured him and defamed him.

His stomach burned like he'd swallowed corroding acid, and pain beat a hard tattoo in his temples. His hands shook. He couldn't stop shivering. He was too damn upset to stay at the restaurant, knowing it was that close to the place Umbridge and McGonigal and Dumbledore were enjoying their chicken, so when he finally reached the front of the restaurant, Harry planned to talk Tom into going somewhere else. He hated to do it, but there was no doubt in his mind that Tom would understand.

Kimura was a small restaurant with a red brick front and bright blue curtains framing the large picture window. It was one of the most popular restaurants in this area. But why was no one milling about outside the place, waiting for a table? There was always a line to get in.

Before he could get his answer, a hand slapped over his mouth and a heavy arm wrapped around him from behind. It was like being clubbed across the chest by a tire iron.


	172. Chapter 172

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He was dragged down the Street, the hard soles of his shoes knocking against the broken chunks of the sidewalk. Panic hit hard and fast, tangling up all his thoughts. Construction in the immediate area had created plenty of dark, empty places to take him. Places where he could disappear, and no one would ever know.

Harry got his chance to fight back when whoever pulled him tried to tug him behind some parked cars, his arm loosening just enough as he attempted to modify his hold. Harry slammed his head back into his assailant's chest, winning enough space to wiggle loose. He turned to find the man was about twice his size maybe more. He had a square jaw, crooked nose, that looked like it had been broken a few times and stony eyes. Harry, at a slimmer five eight, would have to keep his wits about him.

Shoving off the guy, he tried to pull completely free, but he wasn't ready for the punch that came at him. He lifted one arm to block, but the man's heavy arm came at him too hard and fast. It slammed his cheek and he staggered back, frantically trying to remember all the self-defence classes, as pain exploded through his face.

He blinked the stars from his vision. Swinging blindly, his fist clipped the man's jaw; pain lanced through his knuckles.

"Stupid little bastard,"

The guy growled,

"I'm supposed to bring you to him. But to hell with that."

Big hands wrapped around his neck, closing off the air passage. Harry froze. This man was going to kill him. Right there, in the street. His fingers tightened, pulling him farther into the shadows. Breaking free of the blinding terror, Harry let instinct take over. All of Mr Grindelwald's classes kicked in, directing his movements.

He brought around his left hand and slammed it down over the guy's elbow while at the same time, he stabbed two fingers hard into the notch at the bottom of his neck. The combination of pain and force broke his attacker's hold on his throat.

Swearing loudly, the thug swung again, but Harry was better prepared. He ducked under his arm, swimming in close. Tucking his right arm to his body, he delivered a brutal shovel hook to the man's floating rib. As he bent forward, sucking in harsh, pained gasps of air, Harry caught the back of the man's head, forcing him down as he brought his knee up, slamming it into his nose. Harry's stomach twisted at the feel of crunching bone.

The guy went down with a grunt. Harry hesitated for a breath, shocked that the same moves that Mr Grindelwald had taught him had actually worked. Feeling a hysterical laugh bubble, Harry turned to escape the dark alley, but he was too slow.

A big hand came out and grabbed his ankle, tripping him. Harry hit the cold cement hard, his knee cracking painfully, but he rolled to his feet and stood, adrenaline and fear keeping the worst of the pain at bay.

One look at the guy and he knew it had gone too far. Fury filled beady, dark eyes, and blood poured down his splotchy face from his broken nose.

"Hey! What's going on back here?"

Called an unknown male voice as approaching footfalls grew louder.

Harry didn't hesitate. He slammed his free foot down on the man's hand, smashing it against the broken pavement, getting him to release his hold on Harry's ankle.

"Whoa. The smaller dude took him down!"

He looked up to find two men standing a couple of feet away. He didn't stay to see if the guy would get up or not. For now, he lay there, moaning and bleeding,

"Just leave him,"

Harry croaked as he backed away fast,

"He has a gun."

"Shit!"

They took off and so did Harry. He ran down the street and didn't stop. He sped past the restaurant and didn't stop until he spotted lights from a grocery store. He ducked inside and quickly walked through aisles until he got to the back of the store. He was breathing hard when he called Tom. And before he could get a word out, the adrenaline crash that hit brought all his fear to the surface. The room narrowed around him, tunnelling into a small spot of light. All he could do was stand there, stare out into the store, and try to catch his breath.

"Harry?"

Tom said into the phone,

"I thought you were close when you called. Your two minutes and mine are really different measurements of time."

Harry choked out. His throat hurt.

"I was."

"Something's wrong."

It wasn't a question and from the sounds in the background, Tom was now on the move. He heard him shouting for the bill, but he could hardly focus as he strained to right his vision. That guy could have followed him.

"Tell me where you are."

Tom's voice was calm yet demanding as the noises around him increased. The fear and panic was well concealed but not inaudible. When he couldn't speak, Tom spoke again, this time his voice shook slightly,

"I'm outside. Are you close by?"

He finally got out.

"I'm okay,"

Tom growled angrily but Harry heard how scared he was,

"You're not okay."

Harry felt the band of shock ease from around his neck. He took a deep breath and straightened,

"I'm okay. I'm really okay."

Realization began to set in,

"I took down a guy twice my size. The classes worked. I took him down."

"What guy?"

Tom was breathing harder now and obviously running.

"Dammit, Harry, where are you?"

Harry realized that he was trembling uncontrollably and when he spoke, his voice shook too,

"I'm close. Grocery store down the street, south of Kimura."

Tom cursed loudly,

"Damn it, I was running the wrong direction."

Harry heard a horn sounding in the background followed by the screeching of tires,

"Tom, please don't get hit by a car. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so dramatic and lose it after calling you, but I really am fine."

He leaned against the wall behind him and grimaced down at the torn knee of his favorite slacks,

"Keep talking to me, Love. I need to keep hearing your voice."

Harry didn't know what to say. He was having a hard time forming words, but he knew why Tom wanted him to talk so he began describing his surroundings. All he heard in return were shoes slapping concrete fast and when the running sounds changed and grew closer, he saw Tom. He looked so scared. The fear was so evident in his brown eyes. His usually well styled hair was in total disarray and he looked as pale as a ghost. Harry closed his eyes and slumped back against the wall, a sigh of relief falling out of his mouth as he ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket.


	173. Chapter 173

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

When Tom touched his chin, he opened his eyes and saw nothing but red-hot rage intermingled with deep concern in Tom's brown eyes,

"You got hit. Your cheek is already bruising."

Harry could tell how hard he was trying to control his voice. Tom turned Harry's head and winced when he lightly touched his neck,

"Someone bloody well tried to strangle you? Where did this happen? Who the hell did this to you?"

Harry spoke with extreme difficulty because his throat was still aching,

"Down near the restaurant… I saw…"

Tom gently took his chin,

"You saw?"

Harry drew in a deep breath and spoke,

"I saw Dumbledore…I think he saw me too… It can't be a coincidence…"

Harry didn't think it was possible but Tom's skin went paler,

"Dumbledore did this?"

Harry winced when pain shot through his throat but nodded nonetheless,

"He did a number on my neck. But I took him down. You should have seen it."

He frowned as he played back the guy's words in his head,

"He said he was taking me to him but when I struggled he tried to kill me."

He lifted a hand, saw it was shaking, and shoved it into his hair. Tom closed his eyes and wrapped him up in a tight hug,

"You could have been…damn, Harry…"

Tom tightened his arms around him and then spoke,

"I love you, Harry…I love you so much…"

Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Tom's neck, breathed in his scent and felt it calm him down. Tom pressed a kiss to the top of his head and spoke softly,

"What do you want to do?"

Harry sighed,

"We should go to the police."

Tom stiffened for a moment but then spoke,

"Will you be able to recognize the guy?"

Harry pursed his lips,

"Yeah, I think."

As the seconds ticked by between the attack and the escape, the details of the man grew hazy, but he knew he'd always recall the stony eyes, the square face, the blotched nose…He pulled away from Tom's chest,

"It was dark in that notch between buildings, but I got a good look at him."

Tom tugged him back against his chest and ran his hand over his back,

"You said your self defense classes kicked in? I'm so glad you took those classes."

"Me, too,"

Harry said into Tom's chest, his voice muffled. Tom's scent always gave him so much comfort, he felt his eyes tearing up. He quickly blinked them away,

"I did that throat thing. You know, with the fingers? Worked like a charm. I screwed up at first. Panicked."

Tom pulled away, knelt and looked at his knee,

"This needs to be cleaned up."

Harry chewed on his lip as he fought back tears and prayed that Tom didn't see them,

"Later."

Tom nodded,

"Come on. We're going to report this. I'll call Blake on the way. He should know."

Harry knew better than to argue. Tom was right. They all deserved to know what had happened. All of his friends would be down here in the blink of an eye if he wanted it. He didn't mind. They loved him, and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

Harry was lying curled up in his arms and fast asleep. It was almost dawn. They'd spent an hour at the police station. His reputation and the hefty donations he made to the officers fund had facilitated him quite a lot and they'd gotten through the process fairly smoothly. He'd taken Harry to the hospital where he'd been checked over by the doctor and all his injuries had been tended to.

His friends had caught up with them at the hospital and no amount of reassurances from Harry had made them any less concerned. Truth be told…he wasn't reassured either. He wouldn't be reassured until he beheaded Dumbledore and stuck it on a plaque as a trophy… Blood…He wanted it…craved it…needed it…

Harry groaned softly in his sleep and he realized that he was holding him too tight. Willing himself to calm down, he pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and ran his fingers through his hair. He remembered how afraid he'd felt when Harry had spoken to him on the phone. It had felt like the ground had vanished from underneath his feet and everything was plummeting downwards. His entire world had started to crumble in the blink of an eye.

His lower lip trembled as he fought back tears. He wouldn't be able to live if something happened to Harry…He wouldn't… He needed him more than he needed oxygen… He was his entire universe…Nothing could exist without him… Nothing…

He pressed another kiss to Harry's hair and shuddered when he thought about everything that could have gone wrong today….No…He couldn't think like that…Harry was safe…He was safe and he would keep him safe forever. Nothing would ever harm him. Nothing could ever get to him.

He scoffed at himself. He'd said that the last time…and the time before that…and before that…He always failed in protecting Harry.

No, this time, there was no room for error. Dumbledore had to go and he had to go now. The old man had lived his share. It was time to extinguish him.

A soft knock on the door forced him out of his thoughts and he spoke,

"Come in."

Blake walked in accompanied by a haggard looking Lupin. It was Lupin that spoke first,

"How is he doing?"

He ran his hand down Harry's back and Harry unconsciously cuddled closer to him,

"He's doing fine."

Lupin settled down in one of the chairs while Blake leaned back against the wall,

"I read the report you filed. It says that you suspect Albus Dumbledore to behind all this."

He raised an eyebrow and spoke,

"I don't suspect him…I'm sure that it's him…"

Lupin clasped his fingers together,

"Well if your allegation proves to be wrong then he can sue you for defamation."

He ground his teeth,

"I don't care about that…He tried to hurt Harry… He almost had him killed…"

Blake finally spoke up and there was a bitterness in his tone,

"All because of you."

He wished he could argue with that but Blake was right. It was all because of him,

"I don't care about your war with Dumbledore… All I care about is Harry and I will not allow him to become a casualty… He deserved better."

He narrowed his eyes at Blake,

"What are you implying?"

Blake gaze softened as he looked away from him and stared at Harry's curled up form,

"You're toxic for him."


	174. Chapter 174

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Harry was sitting back on the couch with his back against Tom's chest. His head was rested on his shoulder and Tom's arms were wrapped up around him as they both watched the movie playing on the screen. It had been a week since the incident, but it still felt like it had happened yesterday. Blake and Eric had taken over the club management and they both were currently there, Tonks was at Stan's and Harry had been doing nothing but sitting at home and watching TV. Truth be told, he was pretty sick of it but Tom had begged him…He had literally begged him not to step outside until the matter had been cleared and he'd had no option but to oblige. The only thing that kept him sane were the frequent phone calls and text messages he received from Tom during the day and the fact that Tom always spent the night with him.

Tom stroked his hair softly and finally spoke,

"Am I toxic for you?"

Harry looked away from the screen and stared at Tom blankly,

"What?"

Tom paused the movie and then began fiddling with the remote as he looked away. Harry cupped his face and made him meet his gaze,

"You're not… Why are you thinking like this?"

Tom covered his hands with his and then leaned forward to rest his forehead against his,

"Whenever I step into your life, you get hurt. A dunce would be able to see that my presence in your life is a recipe for disaster."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed softly. Tom's breath ghosted against his lips and Harry inhaled the familiar scent of his cologne. Tom's fingers stroked soothing circles over the back of his hands and he spoke,

"I could say the same thing."

He felt Tom's lips over his and a soft whimper escaped his lips. He couldn't stand the thought of Tom leaving him. He wouldn't be able to bear being away from him again. Tom was thinking exactly what he'd thought when his factories had burned down and he'd made the decision to walk away. Was Tom thinking of walking away from him…No…He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't let that happen,

"Harry…That's different…"

It wasn't different. Their photographs had dominated the tabloids the entire past week. There had been pictures of Tom comforting him at the store after the attack. There had been pictures of them at the police station… at the hospital…Every moment had been photographed except for the moments when he'd been attacked.

The hottest issue all week had been the fact that Tom had named Dumbledore as the culprit in the report they'd filed and investigations on that were still underway. He'd been called upon by police officers thrice in the past week and he'd been bombarded with questions. He'd answered them to the best of his abilities but all through it, he'd gotten the impression that the police wanted him to admit that he'd faked it. He couldn't understand why they would want that but that was the impression he'd gotten. He hadn't told Tom that mainly because he knew that it would infuriate him and stress him out more than he already was.

"It isn't different, Tom."

The hoarseness of his voice reflected what he was feeling inside perfectly well. If Tom had already decided to leave him then nothing he would say would have any effect on him…almost like Tom's reassurances had done nothing to deter him from sneaking away in the middle of the night. But he had to try…He just had to try… He needed Tom to know that he would die without him. He would literally die without him,

"I love you, Tom."

Tom's voice was barely above a whisper when it screamed with the pain he was feeling,

"I love you too, Harry."

Harry's eyes brimmed with tears and Harry squeezed his eyes shut to hold them back. But they still managed to seep out and a soft aggrieved whimper escaped his lips. Tom tightened his hold on his hands and Harry cried out,

"I can't live without you…Please don't leave me…"

Tom pulled him to his chest immediately and Harry allowed himself to cry freely. Tom gathered him up in his arms tight and spoke,

"Sssshhh…Harry…You know exactly how much it hurts me to see you cry."

Harry couldn't stop the sobs that were escaping his lips…couldn't stop the tears streaming down his cheeks…All he could think about was what was going to happen to him if Tom decided to leave him and it terrified him…terrorized him…

"Don't leave me…"

He kept repeating that over and over again but Tom didn't reply… Tom said nothing to reassure him and Harry knew what that meant. He knew exactly what that meant. Tom wasn't saying anything because he was planning on doing exactly that. He wasn't negating it or denying it because he was going to leave him.

The nausea swirled unrestrained in his stomach. His head swam with thoughts of a life without Tom again. His heart felt as if his blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. The heartache was like a wolf eating at his chest, tearing its way to his trembling heart. It threatened to devour him, eat him whole and leave nothing but scraps behind.

He didn't know how much time had passed but his heartache had rung him out until he was dry inside, no more tears would come. His insides still felt as raw as if a winter wind was blowing right through his skin. Tom's silence haunted him, taunted him… Was this what Tom had felt when he'd walked away…Maybe he deserved it…He deserved all of this.

He was about to pull away but Tom kept him trapped in his arms and Harry realized that he didn't want to get away…He never wanted to be away from Tom… This was his place…This was where he belonged…the one place where he fit in and felt at home and secure…He couldn't lose this so he pleaded,

"Say something…"

Tom remained silent and Harry fisted the soft material of his shirt as the pain overwhelmed him again. It was worse than anything he'd ever experienced…worse than any physical or mental torment he'd endured. He finally choked out,

"You're hurting me, Tom."

Tom laughed bitterly and spoke,

"Exactly."


	175. Chapter 175

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Harry could never fathom how much pain he was in just because of seeing Harry in this pain…How much it killed him to hurt Harry this way. But the past week had been hell. He'd used all his resources…He'd pursued every possible lead…every link…but nothing he'd done had bore any fruits. He'd found nothing to incriminate Dumbledore and that had given rise to some serious doubts in his mind. What if Dumbledore really hadn't been behind what had happened to Harry? What if someone else was behind this?

No…Harry claimed that he'd seen Dumbledore and Dumbledore had seen him right before he'd been dragged away. Harry didn't lie, and he didn't believe in coincidences. Dumbledore recognized Harry as his one and only weakness and he sought to exploit it, but he wouldn't let him. He would be damned if he let something happen to his Harry.

The past few days, he'd been focusing all his attention on planning Dumbledore's assassination, but the man was extremely paranoid and kept himself surrounded by guards at all times so finding an opening was extremely difficult. But it wasn't impossible and he was sure to bring his plans to fruition soon but until then he couldn't take any chances when it came to Harry's security. Dumbledore was cunning and ruthless. That man was capable of anything.

He felt Harry's tears soak up his shirt front and the moisture was like acid searing his skin and his insides. He held Harry to his chest and wondered how he was supposed to vocalize his decision. He knew that Harry wouldn't take it well. It would wreck him but it was necessary. It was inexorable in the current circumstances.

On top of everything else, Harry's friends were insistent that he keep his distance from Harry. He'd initially had no intentions of honouring their wishes but the more he'd deliberated, the more he'd become convinced that keeping his distance was the most viable option at the moment but that in no way meant that he was ever letting Harry go. Harry was his…forever and always…No one else could ever have him.

Harry kept weeping and despite that intense irresistible urge to soothe him, he held back. He knew he was a hypocrite. He knew that he'd told Harry countless lies before but he couldn't lie to him now. He couldn't give him false hope.

He knew…He knew perfectly well that he was toxic for Harry…He knew that his obsession…his addiction was the reason Harry had undergone so much pain and torment….It was the reason, Harry continued to suffer. He knew that Harry was just as addicted to him…The way Harry was crying was proof of that,

"Harry…"

Harry pulled his head away from his chest and looked at him with red and swollen eyes. The sight broke his heart, but he needed to be strong right now…He needed to be strong for the both of them. Harry spoke in a low, hoarse voice,

"Tell me you won't leave me."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry's eyes fluttered close and his head fell in a gesture of defeat and acceptance…a gesture that screamed that he had put himself at the mercy of his whims. This would be far tougher for him than it would be for Harry. He held onto Harry's hands and finally spoke,

"I am not leaving you, Harry."

Harry's eyelids flew open and he saw the way they lit with intense, bright hope. He hated himself for what he was about to say next but it needed to be said,

"But, I'm sending you away."


	176. Chapter 176

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Harry couldn't think of any other response other than silence…What could he say? What was there to say? Tom had made the decision for them so there was no space for protests or arguments. If Tom wanted that then he would cooperate and go with it.

He'd ran out of tears a few minutes ago…What was the point in crying anyway? He pulled away from Tom's arms and rose to his feet. He didn't dare look up at Tom's face because he didn't want to break down now,

"Okay."

And with that he turned around and stepped into his room. He closed the door and wanted to lock it but then decided otherwise because Tom would get worried and assume that he was suicidal again. He was…He was feeling suicidal, but he wouldn't worry Tom.

He collapsed face down on the bed and turned his head to stare at the wall blankly. Searching for hope was fruitless. Happiness was never meant for him. There was always someone…someone eclipsing his joy…something stealing his bliss. First it had been Lord V and now…now it was Albus Dumbledore.

He fisted the covers as everything inside him ached and bled. He should have stayed in Inverness. He should have never returned. He hated his life…He absolutely loathed his existence. He should never have been born.

He realized that he hadn't asked Tom where he was sending him or for how long. Those questions didn't matter though. He knew Tom was sending him away for his protection but the fact that he hadn't asked him his opinion just killed him. He could have asked him. Tom should have consulted him before he'd made a decision for the both of them. Didn't he matter at all? Was his opinion really that unimportant?

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath to calm himself. Was he overreacting? No…He wasn't…He wasn't overreacting…If anything, he was underreacting. He should be shouting and screaming at Tom…Any normal person would but he wasn't normal and he loved Tom too much to shout at him. He knew that Tom loved him too. He loved him with his life and that was probably why he was doing this.

The sound of the door opening made him stiffen for a moment but he willed himself to relax because it was Tom. The mattress shifted and he felt Tom's fingers comb through his hair,

"Say something, Love."

Harry kept his eyes squeezed shut and his lips sealed shut. He didn't want to speak. He just wanted to be alone. Tom's touch was only aggravating him further. How could Tom not realize how much he'd hurt him?

He felt Tom's lips brush against his hair and heard him speak in a low, pain-filled voice,

"Please speak."

The pain in Tom's voice was doing a fantastic job of crumbling his resolve but he wouldn't let it crush him completely. He heard a strangled sob leave Tom's lips and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to sit up and comfort Tom. It took him everything he had in him to stay still. The ringing of Tom's phone broke the silence and Harry let breathed out a silent sigh of relief.

Tom didn't move though, and the phone continued to ring for the next five minutes until it fell silent by itself. Tom ran his hand down his arm and Harry wanted to tell him to stop touching him. He didn't want to comforted or soothed…He didn't want to be coddled like he was fragile doll that couldn't withstand the softest of breezes.

He had every right to be a part of decisions that heavily influenced his life. Tom had never considered him an equal and, how could he? He had never offered Tom anything…He'd never had anything to offer him. So, his submission was all he could give him now. It wasn't like he had any other options.

Tom's phone started ringing again and Harry finally spoke,

"You can leave… I want to be alone."

Tom still didn't budge though and another few minutes passed until Tom's phone stopped ringing again,

"Harry…talk to me…tell me what you're feeling…"

There was nothing left to say. Tom had taken away his right to speak from him. He almost wanted to voice that but he knew that if he started talking…the floodgates would open and he would end up saying a lot of unpleasant things that were better off staying in his chest. Tom pulled his hand away from the covers and entwined their fingers. Tom's fingers fit perfectly in the gaps between his and in that moment, he was painfully reminded of the fact that he belonged with Tom. There was no one else he loved…There was no one else who could touch him like Tom could…Kiss him like Tom could… Own him like Tom could…

Tom owned him…Not like Lord V did…Tom owned his breaths, his thoughts, his heartbeats…Tom owned his essence. He was fairly certain that he would stop breathing if Tom demanded it from him so submitting to this decision meant nothing.

Tom slowly wrapped him up in his arms and Harry fought hard to resist the lure of his warmth,

"Talk to me…Please…"

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the wall. Just at that moment, Tom's phone started ringing again. Tom cursed loudly and the sound of something hitting the wall and the silence that followed it indicated that Tom had just smashed his phone. Tom forced him to turned around and Harry closed his eyes before he could see his face. Tom demanded in a low voice that sounded more like a plea,

"Speak."

And so, he finally spoke,

"I'll go wherever you want me to…whenever you want me to…"


	177. Chapter 177

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, pinkypong, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Harry was seated on the edge of the bed and trying his best to tie his shoe laces, but his hands were just trembling too much, and his vision kept getting blurrier and blurrier with tears. He straightened up and yanked off his glasses before placing them down on the bed beside him and wiping his moist eyes.

Why was this so difficult? Mainly because being away from Tom seemed like the most difficult task in the world. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Every inch of him was actively protesting against every step…every move he made to go through with this.

No…He was stronger than this…

He wiped his glasses clean on the hem of his shirt and put them back on before bending back down and doing his laces as quickly as possible before he lost his resolve again. Once that was done, he rose to his feet and walked to the mirror. He looked pale and his cheeks had grown a bit hollower underneath the cheekbones over the span of the past two weeks…ever since Tom had informed him of his decision. He looked tired and sleep deprived…He was tired, and sleep deprived because his insomnia had returned with a vengeance and he'd been spending his nights laying awake in bed…tossing and turning while he'd dreaded this day. And Tom's presence in bed only making things worse so Harry had stopped him from coming over every night. Somehow, the loneliness hadn't been any better either.

He couldn't understand what was wrong with him…He just couldn't. All he knew for sure was that the problem was with him because everyone else was simply ecstatic about the decision. Sure, they were sad that he was leaving but apart from that Blake, Eric, Tonks, Sirius and even Remus believed that this was the best move in the current circumstances. Blake and Eric had once again volunteered to accompany him, but he'd outright refused. He would be just fine on his own…Besides, he wouldn't be on his own there. Tom had sat him down and shown him the profiles of everyone who would be watching over him there at Tom's summer villa in Tuscany. It had almost sounded like Tom was reassuring himself rather than him.

Shaking away the thoughts, he stared at the small suitcase he'd packed. There wasn't much in it apart from his clothes and toiletries bag. Harry gulped as he felt his emotions clog up his throat again. He had no idea what the future had in store for him…He had no idea when he would see Tom again or how long it would take for all of this to be resolved. It felt like he was being exiled for a crime he hadn't committed.

A knock on the door forced him to stare at the clock. It was time.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the suitcase that almost weighed nothing and opened the door. Tonks stood there…all swollen eyes and smudged make up… She pulled him into a tight hug and Harry couldn't help but put the suitcase down to wrap his arms around her waist. She buried her face in his shoulder and just kept on crying but Harry found that once again he didn't have any tears left and that was just fine because it helped him calm Tonks down,

"Sssshh…It's okay, Tonks. I'll stay in tou…"

He clamped his mouth shut because staying in touch wasn't an option right now. Tom had specifically told him that he couldn't contact any of his friends because it would help whoever wanted to hurt him in tracking him down.

Tonks wailed louder and Harry ran his fingers through her bubblegum pink hair and rubbed her back,

"Everything'll be alright soon."

No…It wouldn't…At least not soon… When had he grown to be so pessimistic?

Finally, Stan pulled Tonks away from him and began comforting her. Harry was glad that she had someone like Stan in her life now that would take care of her and love her just like she deserved to be taken care of and loved. They were such a perfect couple and Harry only wished all the happiness in the world for them.

The next to hug him were Blake and Eric and Harry closed his eyes as they murmured comforts and succours to him,

"You'll be back here with us before you know it."

He repressed a bitter chuckle…That didn't seem too likely. The next to embrace him was Sirius and he said the exact same things to him that Blake and Eric had already done. Remus was standing on the side with Tom who looked like the life had been drained out of him. His brown gaze was downcast and he looked paler and thinner than he'd ever seen him. Harry stepped closer to him and Tom looked up at him for a moment before looking away again.

Remus patted him on the shoulder and Harry tore his gaze away from Tom to stare at him,

"We're hard at work in figuring this out. It'll all be solved very soon, Harry."

Harry nodded silently, and Remus hugged him gently,

"None of us is happy to see you go, Harry, but you'll be safer there. Think of it as a vacation."

Blake chimed in,

"Yes, little brother. You can bet that there'll be a lot of work piled up for you when you get back from Tuscany."

Remus let go of him and Harry took another step closer to Tom and spoke,

"I love you…That won't ever change…"

A soft barely audible sob escaped Tom's lips but that was all there was…There was no goodbye…No love you too…Nothing…

Steeling himself, Harry made his way out of the apartment and down the elevator to exit the building. The black SUV that was meant to take him to the airport was waiting right outside the entrance and Harry got in wordlessly.

All through the drive, he fought back tears. He felt like a living breathing corpse by the time he got all the formalities out of the way at the airport and sat down in the terminal to await his flight. He was staring blankly at the lines on his hands and wondering how much more pain fate had in store for him. Someone cleared their throat right next to him and Harry looked up only to freeze in shock,

"Mr. Potter, I believe we have never formally met but we shall have plenty of time to get acquainted. Would you be so kind as to accompany me?"


	178. Chapter 178

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

It took Harry a few minutes to regain his wits and when he had, he spoke,

"What do you want from me?"

Dumbledore laughed like he'd asked the most absurd question,

"You are the key to all my problems, Dear boy."

Harry ran his gaze around the terminal as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. If he shouted, he would be able to catch the attention of the security personnel. There was no way Dumbledore could drag him out of here. He still had his phone. He could call Tom or Remus or Blake…Dumbledore couldn't take him. Harry yelped when he felt Dumbledore's slender fingers wrap around his wrist and struggled to get it out of his hold. Dumbledore was seemingly unperturbed as he spoke,

"Do you really want all these people to die merely because you refused to cooperate with me?"

Harry grew still instantly and stammered,

"You can't…You possibly can't…"

That sinister glint in Dumbledore's eyes told him that he could…he would,

"There are explosive charges placed all over the airport. All it will take is the press of a button to blow all this people to kingdom come."

Harry stared at him wide eyed. How could someone be that cruel? How could someone be that evil? He tried to go about it logically. How could someone like Dumbledore be capable of rigging up an entire airport. It didn't seem logical,

"Would you like a little demo, Mr. Potter?"

Harry broke out of his musings and shook his head rigorously,

"No…"

Just then, his flight was announced, and Dumbledore's hold tightened on his wrist,

"Let's not waste any more time then."

He rose to his feet and Harry got up as well. His legs felt numb…Not just his legs…Everything inside him felt numb. He had no idea where Dumbledore was taking him or what he wanted to do to him, but he couldn't allow all these people to die. He just couldn't risk it…even if it was an empty threat.

He had no idea when he was standing in front a nondescript black town car. Dumbledore handed his suitcase to one of the men who opened the door and spoke,

"Get rid of it. His lover might be tracking it."

The man nodded silently, and Dumbledore nudged him gently,

"Get in."

Harry got into the car and Dumbledore got in beside him. The door was shut and there was something so final about it. They were on the road when Dumbledore spoke,

"If you would be kind enough to hand over your phone and any other belongings you might have on your person."

Harry pulled out his phone along with his wallet and the keychain that Liam had given him and handed them over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore hummed in satisfaction as he slipped the phone in the pocket of his suit jacket along with his wallet. He dangled the keychain on his finger and stared at it,

"Did he give it to you?"

Harry felt like he'd lost his ability to speak so he simply shook his head and folded his hands in his lap. Dumbledore dropped the keychain in his pocket along with other belongings and spoke,

"I can guarantee that no harm shall befall you if you tell me everything I need to know."

Harry entwined his fingers and squeezed them nervously before speaking,

"I don't…I don't know anything."

Dumbledore took his chin and turned his head to face him,

"Have you heard of that fable where a monster put his life into a parrot?"

Harry stared into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes and saw nothing but amusement in them. He was enjoying this…He was clearing drawing morbid pleasure from his distress. When he didn't reply, Dumbledore rested his hand on his chest and spoke,

"Once upon a time, there lived a monster. He put his life into a parrot. The monster was invincible unless you knew the key, his life was in the parrot. Then you needn't kill the monster, you only had to kill the parrot. As the parrot was killed, the monster died."

It wasn't difficult to see where Dumbledore was heading with this and he didn't want to go there,

"You are the proverbial parrot and your lover…Tom Riddle is the monster."

Harry turned his head and stared at the black tinted window,

"If you die, he'll die."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and fought back tears. He couldn't allow himself to be used against Tom…He wouldn't… Dumbledore released his chin and squeezed his shoulder,

"But your death isn't required. I just need him to kneel in front of me where he rightfully belongs and sign over his company and every other asset he owns to me. As soon as he does that, he can have you back."

Harry couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks. He knew Tom wouldn't hesitate for a heartbeat in signing away all his life's work to Dumbledore if it ensured his safety but he couldn't let him do that. He just couldn't. He'd rather die than be the reason for Tom's downfall. It was almost as if Dumbledore had read his mind because he tsked,

"Firstly, you will not manage to kill yourself. Even if by some miracle you do, then as I mentioned before your death will only serve my purpose. I don't believe Tom will want to live without you. The guilt will most certainly be the end of him and it shall eat him alive from the inside."

He knew it was true. Every word that Dumbledore was speaking was so true. Harry finally spoke up,

"How can you possibly know that?"

He saw Dumbledore smirk from the corner of his eye and heard him speak.

"Because I have been watching Tom for a very long time. I know things that would make you desert him in a heartbeat. I know him better than anyone else…even you… But I lack proof and mark my words the day I get it, it will change everything…But back to the topic at hand…As I said I know Tom very well and you are the only weakness of his…You are the one and only chink in his armour…His Achilles heel and I intend to make the most of you, Mr. Potter. I intend to exploit you to the fullest."


	179. Chapter 179

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Harry had no idea how long he'd been in the car with Dumbledore, but he felt utterly exhausted. The uncertainty combined with all the questions running through his head were finally taking their toll on him. He felt dizzy and his heart just wouldn't slow down. All he wanted to do was to curl up and cry but since that wasn't an option, so he was leaning back in the seat with his eyes closed and hoping that the dizziness and exhaustion would pass. The sound of a phone ringing broke the utterly flawless silence in the car. Dumbledore took the call and started talking to whoever was on the other end in hushed whispers. He couldn't make out what he was saying despite his best efforts and finally gave up.

So far, he couldn't see anything good coming out of this entire situation but losing hope and giving up wouldn't bear any results either. He wouldn't reveal anything about Tom to Dumbledore. Not even if he had to lose his life.

A sudden chill went through his body and he repressed a shudder. Was he running a fever?

He knew Dumbledore was right when he'd said that Tom would come apart if he died but Dumbledore didn't know that Tom was stronger than he gave him credit for. Tom would be heartbroken for a few days but then he would go back to normal. Everything would be fine.

He felt Dumbledore's fingers on his cheek and felt his warm breath fan his temple,

"Are you awake, Mr. Potter."

He didn't bother opening his eyes, just nodded his head. Dumbledore finally inquired softly,

"Are you feeling alright?"

Did he look as terrible as he was feeling? He must if the cold concern in Dumbledore's voice was anything to go by. He felt Dumbledore rest his hand on his forehead and felt his chest constrict as his breathing became more and more difficult. Suddenly, it wasn't so difficult to connect the dots. He was having a panic attack.

He tried to breathe…tried to get his breathing to slow down but he couldn't. It was nearly impossible for him to gather himself as he descended deeper and deeper into the terrible memories invading his mind and piercing into it like painfully sharp needles.

He was distantly aware of Dumbledore trying to shake him back to consciousness and as much as he wanted this to stop… he couldn't…Dumbledore wasn't Tom. He needed Tom. He needed him to hold him and make everything quiet down. He needed him desperately. Nothing could ever fix him like Tom could.

He might never see him again. He didn't want to see him again if the cost was for Tom to give up everything for him. He wouldn't allow…couldn't afford it. This was better. Suffocating like this was better…

But he didn't suffocate…He distantly felt a needle penetrating his arm and then nothing…

When he came back to his senses, the first thing he registered was that he was lying on a bed. The second thing that caught his attention were hushed murmurs. One of the voices definitely belonged to Dumbledore while the second one…the second one seemed familiar too. He opened his eyes to find out who it belonged to and bit back a gasp when he saw Snape standing at his bedside along with Dumbledore. Hadn't he worked for Lord V? Didn't he work for Tom at Death Eater Pharmaceuticals?

A weak whimper escaped his lips as his headache spiked and he squeezed his eyes shut. The mattress shifted and Harry felt someone sit down beside him…Snape or Dumbledore, Harry didn't know…He didn't care…

"How are you feeling now, Mr. Potter?"

Harry refused to reply. He absolutely refused to talk to someone as traitorous as Snape. Snape spoke up,

"I believe he will be fine now. Make sure he takes these pills twice every day."

Dumbledore must have nodded or something because the mattress shifted again, and soon enough Harry heard the door open and then close again. He opened his eyes, expecting Dumbledore to be standing there but he wasn't. He was alone in the room. He kicked away the covers and sat up straight as he tunnelled his fingers through his hair and wondered what the hell was going on.

He was about to get out of bed when his vision blurred, and he crumpled back over the mattress. What was he going to do? He just couldn't sit here and wait for things to unfold. He had to get away. There had to be a way for him to escape.

He tried getting up again, but his body protested strongly and he abandoned any thought of movement. When was the last time he'd had something to eat? What was the last meal he'd had? He just couldn't remember. All he could recall was the pain he'd been going through because of Tom's decision. He hadn't been eating or sleeping and that was all coming back to bite him hard now. He needed all his strength to get through this and he was sorely lacking in it.

Sleep seemed like the only option he had but he didn't want to. He was too afraid that his dreams would be about Tom and he didn't want to see him. He didn't want to see Tom because he'd failed him to spectacularly. He should have done something to resist Dumbledore at the airport. He should have run, shouted, screamed for help instead of simply getting up and walking out with him.

But that was all in the past now. He was trapped now and Dumbledore was surely going to use him to get to Tom. What made the entire situation even worse was that he had no idea where he was. His head hurt again and Harry closed his eyes and buried his face into the mattress as he curled up as tight as he could.

Stop thinking….He needed to stop thinking….


	180. Chapter 180

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Perfect crimson…The walls were painted with it…The floor was awash with it… His clothes were stained with it….

He stared blankly at the corpses lying at his bare feet…staring right back at him just as blankly. He paced the space, feeling the warm blood between his toes but it did nothing to lessen that crimson haze that veiled his vision. He tightened his hold over the slippery handle of the knife he held and finally spoke out,

"Harry…"

He refused to believe that Harry had been snatched away from him. He couldn't be. After all the security measures he'd taken…all the people he'd put on Harry's guard…It was impossible for Harry to be taken.

No…He wasn't gone. Harry couldn't be gone. He crumpled down to his knees and plunged the knife into the nearest corpse.

He wasn't gone.

He withdrew the knife and plunged it back in.

Harry couldn't be gone.

Fresh blood coated his fingers and he stared at them spellbound by the vividness of the colour. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed the blood into his cheeks. He needed…He needed to breathe in the blood. There was a time when the scent had intoxicated him…It had taken away all his troubles and made him soar but today…today he felt nothing but an empty chasm in his chest that nothing…nothing could fill except for Harry. He called out his name again hoping that it would be enough to bring him back into his arms,

"Harry…Harry…Harry…."

It was Stan that spoke,

"My Lord…You must…"

He yanked out the knife from the corpse and rose to his feet abruptly before advancing on Stan and holding the blood slicked blade to his throat,

"Ssshhh… Not a word, Stanley…Not a bloody word lest you wish for me to quieten you forever."

Stan closed his eyes and bared his throat, further exposing it to the blade,

"My life belongs to you, My Lord."

He stared hard at Stanley for a moment before dropping the blade and turning his back to him,

"Leave me be, Stanley."

Once again, he ran his gaze around the space. There wasn't an inch that wasn't coated in blood, but it still wasn't enough. He needed more. The monster in him was nowhere near satiation. He felt Stan's presence at his back and shouted,

"LEAVE, STANLEY. THAT IS A BLOODY ORDER!"

Stan didn't move so he decided to ignore him and ran his hands through his hair before bringing them back down and staring at them. These hands… How much harm had these hands caused? How many lives had they taken? How much pain had they inflicted?

Shaking his head, he stared at them again and for a moment, he felt Harry's smooth skin under his fingers. He felt his soft lips…His silky hair…

He curled his fingers tight and squeezed his eyes shut. Was he being punished? Was this justice?

No…It wasn't…It wasn't justice…Harry was innocent…Harry had never harmed anyone…He was the epitome of purity and goodness. Why had he been dragged into this? The heat of his tears streaming down his cheeks scorched him. Harry's only fault was that he loved him, and he was paying the price for that now.

He collapsed back on his knees again as picked up the knife. He ran his fingers over the blade and then held it to the palm of his hand before slicing it open. Sounds fell from him as he carved himself open, raw and wounded and he didn't hide them. He welcomed the pain, relished it. He deserved it. He deserved so much more pain…so much more punishment…

He'd been selfish…so selfish…He'd brought nothing but misery and destruction to Harry's life from the day he'd set eyes on him and now Harry was paying the price for his obsession.

The blade was snatched from his hand and he was suddenly being held tight into an embrace,

"Please…Sir…Breathe…You need to breathe…"

A cry escaped his lips and he melted into Stan's embrace,

"HARRY… HE DOESN'T DESERVE WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM…HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT…"

Stan held onto him tight,

"He's going to be fine. We will get him back, Sir."

How? How were they going to get him back? He had no idea where Dumbledore had him locked up. He had no idea whether Harry was alright or not. He had no idea what Dumbledore wanted. There hadn't been a call or any demands.

Stan continued to comfort him and just when he was starting to feel a bit more in control, Nott walked in through the doors and spoke,

"My Lord, there is a call for you."

If the pallor of Nott's skin was any indicator, then he knew who was on the other side. He snatched the phone from Nott's hand and spoke,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Dumbledore chuckled, and he wanted nothing more than to reach through the phone and strangle the old man with his bare hands,

"I take it that you have realized that your beloved is missing."

He tightened his hold on the phone and gritted out,

"What. Do. You. Want."

Dumbledore's voice grew serious and he spoke,

"Your company and all your assets for the love of your life. You have twenty-four hours."

Somewhere behind him, he heard Harry's muffled cries and he growled out,

"If you harm a hair on his head, I swear I will skin you alive."

Dumbledore tsked,

"You are in no condition to be handing out threats. Rest assured, I will not harm him for the next twenty-four hours but I cannot guarantee his safety after that…Tik Tok…The clock is ticking, Tom. Hurry up."

The call clicked dead but he held the phone to his ear. There was no way he could unhear Harry's cries. He had to get him back. He had to get Harry back no matter the cost. Stan took the phone from his hand and he issued the order,

"Get the papers ready, Stanley."

Stan stared at him for a moment and he spoke irately,

"Did you not hear me? I gave you an order, Stanley?"

Stan shook his head and slipped the phone into his pocket,

"You can't seriously believe that Dumbledore will simply allow Harry to go as soon as you hand over everything to him."

He rose to his feet. Stan was right. Dumbledore wanted to break him down completely and what better way to do it then to steal the love of his life away from him. But he had to try. He had to get Harry back any way he could.


	181. Chapter 181

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14,** **Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Harry's wrists were tied behind his back and he was blindfolded. He was bundled up into the back of a van. His hands had lost all sensation and he squirmed in the restraints to regain some sensation. A hand on his shoulder forced him to grow still.

He had no idea where he was being taken but the phone conversation Dumbledore had had with Tom in front of him was killing him inside. He'd tried his best to tell Tom not to do it but he'd been gagged and no amount of screaming and crying had helped him get his message across. Dumbledore had said twenty-four hours…It felt like they'd passed because he'd been trapped in this van for a very very long time.

He hoped and prayed with everything that Tom abandoned him. He didn't want to live or be free at the cost Dumbledore had set. The screeching sound of the tires coming to a halt forced his thoughts to a standstill. The door was opened, and Harry felt someone haul him outside. He tried to ascertain where he was by the sounds and the smells, but he couldn't. His head was swimming and his senses were barely functioning. He wasn't walking as much as he was being carried. He was dragged down some stairs and then tossed unceremoniously on the floor.

A few minutes later, Harry heard a pair of footsteps on the stairs and then he heard Dumbledore's voice,

"How are you doing, Harry?"

Harry kept his lips sealed shut. He felt Dumbledore's fingers trace his bound wrists,

"Exactly twenty-four hours have passed since I conveyed my demands to your lover. Maybe he does not value you as much as I originally thought."

Harry's heart felt like a huge burden had lifted from it. The fact that Tom hadn't signed over everything to Dumbledore brought him infinite peace. He felt like he was now able to endure anything Dumbledore was willing to dish out.

Pain sparked in his scalp and a cry escaped his lips as Dumbledore gripped his hair tight and yanked on them roughly,

"Do you know what he did?"

Harry shook his head and that only brought more pain as Dumbledore's hold tightened on his hair and he felt several strands part from his scalp,

"HE INTERCEPTED MY SHIPMENT AND HAD IT STOLEN!"

Harry didn't know what the shipment contained but it had to be expensive if it unsettled Dumbledore so much,

"Do you have any idea how much it was worth?"

This time Harry didn't shake his head or vocalize his reply. He just lay still. Eventually Dumbledore released his hair and Harry felt him rise to his feet,

"I should kill you now and send you piece by piece to your lover…"

Harry didn't care about anymore. Dumbledore could do whatever he wanted to him now. Harry couldn't be happier at the decision Tom had made. He was positively ecstatic.

He felt Dumbledore's warm breath on his ear and heard him speak,

"No…Your death cannot be swift… I will torture you and your lover will watch…He will watch the consequences of his decision and he will surely die bit by bit with you."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. The prospect of torture didn't scare him as much as Tom being forced to witness it. What if he changed his mind? No…Tom couldn't change his mind. He wouldn't. Harry didn't want him to,

"Are you ready for it, Harry?"

* * *

He leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the boy, who was tied by his wrists to the ceiling of the basement. bound so tight the ropes made his wrists bleed every time he so much as moved his arms, and he had to move them because he'd purposely had him hung in a way to cause the most pain.

The blindfold remained over his eyes. His bare feet scrambled to find some ground, but he wasn't allowing it. He signalled Kingsley to tighten the ropes and the boy was hauled up. He heard him sobbing again from the pain, but it did nothing to him. He deserved it. The boy deserved every bit of that agony after the loss his lover had dealt him. The boy been hanging from that thing for hours. He must be in excruciating pain. And just the thought of it satisfied him immensely.

Minerva held the digital camera and fiddled with the controls. They'd taken several photographs already, but he believed that a video would be far more devastating. Dolores pulled out her precision knife and spoke,

"Sir, if you would let me I could…"

He raised his hand and spoke,

"There shall be plenty of time for that, Dolores. You can have your fun with him later."

Harry shuffled again in his restraints, and he said something that sounded a lot like 'Please". But the pain in his wrists from the rope biting into his skin must have stopped him from moving his arms.

He walked slowly up to him. His simple white shirt was getting sweat-stains in places and clinging to his skin.

"Beg, Harry."

He said nothing. He took a step back and signalled Minerva to start recording while at the same time, he gestured to Kingsley. Kingsley took the hint and pulled on the rope that was attached to the same mechanism that bound Harry to the ceiling. He only had to pull a little to make Harry scream. When that happened, Kingsley stopped and locked the rope in its position. Harry was shuffling to get a foothold, but he was higher up now and only the balls of his feet reached the old floorboards,

"Beg, Harry. Beg to your lover. Beg him to give up everything and come save you."

When Harry didn't reply again, Kingsley tightened the rope until Harry's toes were barely grazing the ground. This time the screams were louder, and they didn't stop when he asked him to beg again.

Kingsley pulled the rope even more. More screams. More fear this time. But still no answer. Harry's feet were now several inches above the ground and it must have hurt, but Harry wasn't saying a word.

Well, if he was stubborn then so was he. Minerva stopped recording and Kingsley spoke,

"Let's just leave him to rot here until he comes to his senses, Sir."

He agreed with that. The boy would give up soon enough. Because how long could he possibly allow himself to hang there?

Harry seemed like he was on the verge of crying, but he was braving the ropes somehow. His resolve just made him angrier and more impatient. An hour passed, and Harry looked like he was about to pass out, but he still wouldn't say a word. Minerva spoke,

"We can't keep him up there forever. His lungs could collapse. He's useless to us dead."

It enraged him, but he had no choice,

"Loosen up the ropes."

He instructed Kingsley, who quickly lowered the ropes enough for Harry to be able to stand on his feet again,

"You will not get out of here unless your lover saves you and the only way that will happen is if you plead."

Again, the silence. A part of him wanted to murder him. A part of Kingsley must have wanted to murder him too, because he lowered the ropes in a way that Harry dropped to the floor. The fall must have knocked the wind out of him, because he just lay there on the ground. Before he could come back to his senses, Kingsley was standing right next to him and kicking him. Every time Kingsley's boot landed on Harry's chest he screamed and tried to duck from the blows, but Kingsley kept hitting him, again and again, first with the boot and then he grabbed Harry by the shirt and took off the blindfold. He started punching him repeatedly in the face until Harry's flesh was a bleeding mess,

"That's quite enough."

Kingsley stepped back, and Harry was on the floor, spewing blood and gasping because he was having trouble breathing. He took the camera from Minerva and checked the footages she'd captured. She'd managed to capture the scenes in which Kingsley had been beating the life out of Harry as well and he was very pleased with that,

"Have these edited and delivered to Tom Riddle at the earliest."


	182. Chapter 182

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

 **T** he water was cold.

He had barely touched it when he felt it biting his bones.

In the distance, he could see Harry, going further and further into the lake, and he was scared because he knew it wasn't safe. He yelled,

"Come back! Harry, please, you're scaring me!"

But he didn't even turn to look at him.

And then suddenly it was dark.

The sky was turning a pitch-black with heavy storm clouds that looked like they were about to rain down any second. The water turned blood red,

"Harry!"

He yelled again, but the wind was breezing past at high volume now and his voice got lost in the storm somewhere.

Harry kept going and he was afraid to step into the crimson water, but he realized he had no choice. So, he braved the freezing water and almost ran after Harry in the shallows until he caught hold of him, but when he did… the rain drenched us both. Red…The rain was red too. the water level rose to an unbelievable degree and turned thicker and more viscous,

"Harry!"

He grabbed his wet shirt that was crimson with the rain and the water from the lake and pulled him toward himself,

"Why won't you stop, Harry?"

He noticed that Harry's eyes were wet and when he saw his hands, the liquid on them was no longer simply crimson water…it was blood,

"Where did this come from?"

Harry wasn't listening, but he spoke,

"I love you…Deeply. Senselessly. Immeasurably."

And then the blood swallowed Harry whole and he vanished. He knew it was a nightmare because he was trying to save Harry and he kept slipping away…

 **He** woke up with a start.

It was the middle of the night. He was seated in his office chair. The office was dark though and he could barely see a thing. He rummaged around his desk for his phone and found it. Turning on the display, he looked at the time. It was around two in the morning. He shook his head to clear away the images that were floating around in his head, but they wouldn't leave…They just wouldn't leave. He raised his bandaged hand to his face and stared at it for a moment as everything inside him ached and bled. He deserved to die for his failure to protect Harry. He knew every minute was precious, but he just couldn't find him. The location Severus had mentioned and the one he'd traced from the phone calls had been a dead end. It had been vacated and there'd been no sign of Harry. That was when he'd decided to go on the offense. He'd cause Dumbledore so much damage that he would have no choice but to return Harry to him to make it stop.

He turned on the lamp on his desk and was about to pull open his laptop when a knock on the door forced him to stop,

"Come in."

Stan walked in looking as pale as a ghost. He wasn't the only one who'd been working day and night. Stan, Ernie, Nott, Avery and all his trusted men were hard at work…looking…searching desperately for a way to bring Dumbledore once and for all and to save Harry from him. Of course, Harry's friends were completely distraught and while they were trying every legal way possible to find a trace of him, they were failing unsuccessfully.

Stan placed an envelope on the desk and spoke,

"This came for you by the evening mail."

The writing was an unsteady scribble in red ink, and the words were barely decipherable, but a closer inspection told him that it read,

 _Watch me_

At first, he was afraid to touch the envelope, it took him all his strength to rip the envelope open. Inside the envelope was a flash-drive. HARRY was written in a careless scrawl on the drive's plastic surface in black indelible ink.

What the hell? Something told him it was better if he waited to tell the cops or the security company about this. He was right. Because when he viewed the video on his laptop, the first thing the person on screen with the digitally blurred face told him was to keep it silent.

Silent…Yes…He would be the silence before the storm. They would never see him coming.

As the video progressed, excruciatingly slowly, his brain denied everything he was seeing. It outright refused to believe the events unfolding in front of him. There were times when he wanted to break his laptop and throw it against the wall, but he knew that wouldn't do any good. There were times he wanted to reach for that guy's throat…and the throats of every single person in that room—and sever their heads from their bodies. He wanted to run screaming in the streets. He wanted to lie to this was just another nightmare. But It wasn't. He bloody well knew it wasn't. Harry was suffering. He was in so much pain. And it was all because of him.

He stared at the letter opener on the desk and was about to reach for it when Stan pulled it away. His face was tear streaked and he looked on the verge of the breaking down,

"No…Sir…Please, don't… Don't hurt yourself…Don't let yourself fall apart…They want that…Dumbledore wants that…"

He squeezed his eyes shut as he bit down on his fist and screamed…He screamed and screamed until he couldn't…until he was nothing but a broken, desperate man on his knees, hoping and praying to whoever was up there for a miracle.

Every scene, every pained scream from Harry rang in his ears, and he couldn't shake those scenes off…He couldn't stop seeing the way Harry had been beaten and tortured.

"He didn't beg…"

He looked up at Stan, who was fingering the letter opener.

"He didn't beg, Sir…. He's being strong for you. You need to be strong for him too… Dumbledore will regret every moment of pain, he instilled upon Harry…He will repent for every blow…every scream…every cry…every tear…every drop of blood…You have the ability to make that happen, Sir. Please don't fall apart. If you fall apart then Harry will too."


	183. Chapter 183

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

They woke him from a deep sleep and he had no concept of time. All he knew was that his body hurt worse than it had ever done before. Being on that cot with his hands tied behind him meant he had the most uncomfortable, nightmare-filled sleep. He saw Dumbledore's face, and then one by one he heard the others gathering around him. Someone hauled him up off the cot and pushed him to the floor on his knees.

McGonigal was holding the camera again and Umbridge stood right beside her looking as excited as a toad that had just spotted a particularly juicy fly. The bright lights in the room blinded him and his head ached.

Dumbledore came to stand in front of him and spoke,

"Your lover does not seem to give a damn about you."

Harry made sure he held Dumbledore's gaze and spoke in a voice that didn't sound like his own,

"It seems like you were mistaken."

Dumbledore gripped his chin and Harry cried out at the pain,

"What exactly is your relationship with him?"

His eyes were watering ceaselessly, and it took him everything he had in him to get the words out,

"There was no relationship. He was using me to forget Gilderoy."

A wild gleam entered Dumbledore's eyes and he spoke,

"It is quite funny that you mention him."

Dumbledore pulled out his phone and pulled up a video in which Gilderoy was seated in a chair and staring into a camera. He looked nervous...extremely nervous and absolutely terrified. There was a wild, crazed look in his blue eyes and his blonde curls were in complete disarray. He looked deathly pale and his eyes were red rimmed and surrounded by dark circles,

"I know he will kill me sooner or later and you seem like the only person who can save me, so I am trading this video for protection. Tom Riddle killed a man. He kept me tied up in his office and I witnessed him stab a man to death…"

Harry closed his eyes and ears and shook his head. Gilderoy was lying…It was all a lie… He was probably intoxicated or on drugs. He didn't know what he was saying. Gilderoy's voice continued to filter through his senses. Words like murder and evil registered in his mind but he refused to believe them. Tom wasn't like that. His Tom wasn't like that at all.

Dumbledore grabbed him by his hair and spoke,

"You absolutely must listen to this part."

Harry didn't want to but he did,

"He said he was special…His Harry was special…He said he was obsessed with him…He said he was his heart and his life…He said that he was the most precious thing in the world to him…If you want to hurt him and then Harry Potter is where you need too strike. It will surely bring him to his knees."

They all sounded like things Tom would say but he refused to believe the first part. It wasn't true,

"He was lying…It's all a lie… I don't mean anything to Tom…If I had…He would have given up everything to save me."

Dumbledore pulled the phone away and dropped it in his pocket,

"I am beginning to believe that you were nothing more than a whore for him."

Harry nodded shakily,

"Yes…Exactly…"

Dumbledore held out his hand and Kingsley came forward and handed him a gun. He pressed the cold, sharp muzzle to his forehead and spoke,

"In that case, I should just kill you off."

Harry held Dumbledore's gaze but remained silent. If Dumbledore killed him then it would ultimately make everything alright. Dumbledore pulled the gun away though and spoke,

"No…Not that easily… I cannot deprive Umbridge the pleasure of cutting into you. She has been looking forward to it so eagerly. Oh and Kingsley enjoyed beating you so very much that he wishes to do it again."

Harry closed his eyes and his head fell in defeat. One thing was for certain though. He was going to die at the hands of these people. He just hoped that Tom didn't give in till that happened. Dumbledore grabbed his hair again and pulled his head back up,

"Tom Riddle is a murderer…Your lover is a murderer… He has killed so many innocent people and you are defending him. Help us get rid of him. He deserves to die for all the crimes he's committed."

 _What about the crimes you've committed? What about the torture you've inflicted on me? Am I not innocent? What punishment would be befitting for all the pain you've caused me and intend to cause me?_

He didn't voice that though. He didn't say anything. There was no point in stating he didn't believe any of those things about his Tom. So he simply spoke,

"I don't care what he is or what you are. He is not my lover and you will gain nothing by threatening him with me. I'm perfectly content with whatever you want to do to me before you kill me as long as you do kill me in the end."

Dumbledore was about to strike him hard against the cheek and Harry squeezed his eyes shut but the blow he was expecting didn't come and when Harry opened his eyes, he saw the person he'd least expected to see here among all this cruel people.


	184. Chapter 184

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Mr. Grindelwald was standing beside Dumbledore and holding his hand,

"Don't hurt him anymore than you already have, Albus…Please…"

Dumbledore was glaring at Mr. Grindelwald but there was no real resentment in his blue gaze. If anything, Harry saw a combination of fondness and affection in his eyes… Something he'd always seen in Tom's eyes for himself.

"What are you doing here, Gellert?"

Gellert tugged on Dumbledore's hand and pulled him away. Harry saw the obvious displeasure and disappointment on everyone's faces and couldn't help but wonder what Gellert meant to Dumbledore. He had an inkling which turned into a certainty when Gellert burst into tears and Dumbledore wrapped his arms around him.

He couldn't understand this. Any of this…Had Gellert known that Dumbledore had wanted to kidnap him? It didn't make any sense. If he'd known, then why had he taught him to defend himself? The technique Gellert had taught him had saved him once. Had Dumbledore known that Gellert had been teaching him self-defence?

"That video is all over the internet…the news…the magazines…"

Harry closed his eyes and his head fell as exhaustion took over. His knees were aching… Well…there wasn't a part of him that wasn't his aching but right this moment, his knees were hurting the worst and he wanted nothing more than to slump on his side and fall back into blissful oblivion.

Dumbledore spoke,

"I expected that. But it does not explain your presence here, Gellert."

Harry forced his eyes open and found Gellert staring at him empathetically,

"He's my student…"

Dumbledore grabbed Gellert by the shoulders and forced him to face him,

"He _was_ your student, Gellert. I allowed you to teach him only because you begged me to give him a fighting chance. He had that, and he used it but you and I both know that he was always meant to wind up here."

Somehow, that knowledge didn't surprise him or shock him…To be honest, all his emotions and sentiments were buried deep underneath the thick, overwhelming layers of pain so he wasn't capable of feeling anything at his point. Harry saw the obvious pain in Gellert's eyes and his face. Did he really care about him? It didn't matter. He'd been part of this game since the start. He should feel betrayed, but he didn't. He just felt tired and sore…He just wanted to sleep…preferably permanently.

It was Dumbledore that spoke again,

"Kingsley…Drop Gellert back at his apartment. He has no business here."

Gellert practically fell to his knees and clung to Dumbledore's leg,

"Albus…Please…Don't…Don't torture him anymore…He hasn't done anything to deserve it…"

Dumbledore sighed and pulled Gellert back up to his chest and held him to his chest,

"What do you want, Sweetheart?"

Gellert spoke in a low, muffled voice,

"Let him go…"

Dumbledore released him abruptly and spoke sharply,

"Never…You are well aware of everything Tom Riddle has cost me. I will put an end to him and this boy is his only weakness."

Gellert wiped at his moist eyes,

"Just like I am yours…"

Dumbledore stared at him hard for a moment and Gellert continued,

"How would you feel if Tom Riddle took me…tortured me like you've tortured Harry and then sent you a video of it…Would you able to watch it?"

Dumbledore turned away,

"But he does not have you and he never will. Unlike him, I had the intellect to hide my relationship with you. I had the sense to be careful and exercised caution whenever I visited you."

Gellert shook his head sadly and spoke,

"This isn't right, Albus. He has done nothing to deserve this. His only crime is that he loves Tom Riddle and that is not even a crime…If it is…Then I am also committing a crime by loving you."

There was a hint of despair in the last words…Almost as if it tore Gellert from the inside out just speaking them. Gellert walked around Dumbledore to face him and pleaded,

"I love you, Albus…Please, just listen to me…Let him go… He's innocent…"

Harry couldn't see Dumbledore's face expressions, but his wish was granted when Dumbledore turned back around to face him. His lips were pulled tight into a firm line, his features were stern, and his eyes were cold and merciless,

"No, Gellert… You are well aware that I will never refuse you anything, but I can't give you this."

Gellert looked positively defeated and whatever hope that Dumbledore might see reason and listen to his lover just turned to ash in his heart. He was not getting out of this…at least not alive…

"Take him home, Kingsley."

Harry watched as Kingsley walked towards Gellert and stood by him,

"Are you ready to go, Sir?"

Gellert shook his head,

"I hope you realize that there will consequences of this, Albus. You cannot hurt an innocent and expect everything to be perfectly dandy afterwards…I know you intend to kill him, but his blood will not bring you peace…It will not allow you to rest…His blood will ruin our lives…Mark my words, Albus."

Dumbledore grimaced and spoke,

"You have had your say. Now leave, Gellert."

Gellert spoke in a low, soft voice,

"I really wished you would listen to me and see reason, Albus…I really wished that from the bottom of my heart…"

Kingsley was just escorting him out when Harry saw something like understanding dawn on Dumbledore's face and he spoke,

"Take him upstairs."

Gellert turned back around and his eyes were glistening with hope, but Dumbledore shattered it almost instantly with his words,

"I know you and your kind heart very well, Gellert. If I allow you to leave, you will surely inform his lover of his whereabouts and I cannot allow that to happen, so you shall stay here until this is all over and then I shall take you home."

Gellert was staring at Dumbledore wide eyed…almost as if he was seeing him for the first time…But despite the pain that was so obvious in his eyes and on his face, Gellert's body screamed resignation… Harry was sure, he could never stop loving Dumbledore just like he, himself could never stop loving Tom…

"Take his phone, Kingsley."

He turned his attention to Umbridge and spoke,

"Dolores…I believe we have been delayed enough…You may begin…"

Dolores grinned maniacally as she stepped closer to him and grabbed him by the hair,

"With pleasure, Sir."

From the corner of his eye, he watched they way Gellert nearly slumped to the floor, but Kingsley was holding him up and dragging him up the steps,

"DON'T DO THIS, ALBUS…PLEASE…DON'T DO THIS…"

Harry watched Umbridge pull out a sheathed knife from inside her skirt pocket and when she pulled away the sheath, Harry noticed that it was the same precision knife she had cut into his arm with last time,

"Be careful, Dolores. I do not want him to bleed to death."

Umbridge nodded feverishly and spoke in a soft voice,

"Don't worry, Sir. He shall be alive enough when I'm done with him."

Dolores unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off his shoulders roughly. Harry couldn't help but close his eyes and shivered involuntarily as she ran the blunt edge of the knife over his chest,

"What should I write over your skin today, Mr. Potter?"

Harry kept his lips sealed tight and Umbridge tsked,

"It seems I shall have to come up with something of my own."

Harry felt her lean down in front of him and felt her warm breath against his cheek,

"How does 'My lover is a murderer sound', Mr. Potter?"

Before Harry could object, she made the first cut and Harry cried out at the sudden, sharp pain. He nearly lost his balance and crumpled to his side but Umbridge grabbed him by the hair and held him up,

"No…Stay still, Mr. Potter…Stay absolutely still or I might find myself cutting you somewhere that will hurt a lot more."

Harry couldn't stay still though. Umbridge made another cut and the pain was absolutely unimaginable. He screamed in agony and his entire body jerked to get away from the weapon that was instigating the pain…

"If you beg your lover to save you then this will all be over."

He would not beg…He wouldn't put Tom in that position…Never… This was his pain to bear and he would endure it until Dumbledore got tired and offed him. There was no way, he would willingly beg Tom to save him. He didn't want to be saved. It was better this way.

Umbridge made another cut but the pain was just pain after that, and he didn't expect these sadists to give him any sort of respite. They wanted to see him suffer, that was why they were going to such lengths to see him in pain. But worse still was the fact that at some point, Tom was going to be watching this…what they were doing to him, all of it. Tom, and Blake and Eric…Tonks…His friends…They were going to know exactly what was happening to him and that scared him more than anything they had done. The pain these videos probably caused them…He hated to be the cause of their misery. But he hadn't done anything, so why was he being made to pay for it? If sleeping with Tom was a sin, then so was what these people were doing. How was that fair? That whoever was up there would punish him and Tom and everyone he loved, and not them? Because this was what it was…Punishment…And he didn't mind the pain he was going through as long as Tom and his friends weren't tormented along with him. It was a stupid thought, but it kept him going through the next few hours of torment they put him through until they were content with whatever footage they'd caught.


	185. Chapter 185

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

They left him on the basement floor, lacerated and bleeding and Harry couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He was surprised that he even had any tears left. Another thing that surprised him was his own lucidity. He wanted to pass out. He wanted nothing more than to pass out…He just wanted to slip into blissful oblivion.

Minutes later or had it been hours, when he was very close to falling asleep, the screeching sound of the basement door forced him back to alertness and he despised it. Were they back for another round? He really hoped that they tortured him to death this time. He wanted to die…He was tired of this… all of this…. He couldn't take anymore…He just didn't have it in him…

Only a singular pair of footsteps descended the stairs and then Harry heard them rush towards him. He closed his eyes and felt a pair of strong hands haul him up from the floor and lay him down on the cot. Being moved made him realize exactly how weak he was and how much pain he was in. He didn't know how he was going to survive the night… He didn't want to…

Harry opened his eyes and realized that Gellert was leaning over him. His skin was ghostly pale and his eyes were red rimmed. Gellert kept staring at him and pushed his hair out of his eyes with a strange repulsiveness in his touch. He wondered how much he'd pleaded with Dumbledore to allow him to be down here. Finally, he spoke,

"How are you?"

Harry would have laughed if he could. Couldn't Gellert see? Had he suddenly turned blind? Harry had thought the world of him and this is how he'd turned out. He didn't reply and Gellert spoke again,

"Why won't you just say what Albus wants to say?"

Because he loved Tom and he would never put him through that. The second video probably would have reached him by now and just imagining how much pain, he must be in worsened his own,

"Harry, don't you get it? You're here because of him. And when you find out what he's done, you'll hate him just as much as Albus does."

Harry spoke,

"I highly doubt that."

He didn't recognize his voice. Gellert spoke up,

"Harry, you're so beautiful…inside and out…"

Gellert tried to touch his arm but he instinctively flinched away from his touch,

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry couldn't help but snap,

"That's all you people have been doing all this time!"

Gellert ducked his head and spoke,

"I know, but that can change."

Gellert suddenly reached for his arms and he flinched again, but he just un-cuffed them with the keys in his hands. His arms were finally free, and he started rubbing them hard to get the blood flowing,

"I don't like seeing you in pain, Harry."

Harry said nothing. He knew Gellert's agenda. He knew why Dumbledore had sent him and he wouldn't fall for it. He was not going to fall for this show of kindness.

His arms were free thought and he wanted to enjoy it a moment longer before Gellert cuffed them again. Gellert tried to grab his hands and even though he flinched again, Gellert didn't seem to mind. He took his hands and turned the palms, so they were facing up before running his thumbs along the lines. He didn't like his touch one bit…It made him shudder…There was something wrong with it…

"Harry, this torture can end."

Harry knew how but he still asked just to buy himself a little more time before he was bound again,

"How?"

Gellert kissed his palms and Harry's heart hammered inside his chest,

"Do what Albus says…They're just words…"

Harry barked, incredulous,

"Just words… Those words would shatter my Tom and I won't let that happen…I'd rather die…"

Gellert pleaded with his eyes,

"Albus won't let you die…He won't kill you…He will keep you locked up here and torture you every day until you do what he wants."

Harry inquired hoarsely,

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No, I'm simply stating a fact. This torture can end when you want, Harry. You hold the keys."

Harry couldn't stop the bite of sarcasm in his voice when he spoke,

"Yeah…All I have to do is beg Tom to give up everything for me…But Dumbledore doesn't just want his assets…He wants his life…I just know it. Dumbledore says that my lover is a murderer when in truth, he himself is the bloody devil…"

The hit that came next shook him, made his face ache, and he was pretty sure there was some fractured bone somewhere in my jaw. It came out of the blue, but he should have expected it.

"Listen to me very closely, Harry."

Harry could see him clenching those fists as though he was stopping himself from hitting him again,

"If you think I'm going to stand here and listen to you insult my lover, you've got another thing coming. The offer still stands. You will beg Tom Riddle to come save you. Do you hear me?"

Harry touched his jaw slowly and winced at the pain. It hadn't taken a lot to make Gellert snap and show his true colours. He was so glad he hadn't fallen for the trap. He knew…He knew all that drama earlier had all been fake. It had all been staged.

Gellert gripped his wrists again and Harry saw something inside his eyes that terrified him down to his very core and shook him like nothing else could,

"I've always wanted you, Harry…From the very day, I insinuated myself into your life…Every time you trained with me… Your body…Your hair… Your lips… I wanted to touch you so bad…"

Harry resisted the urge to gulp. He couldn't let his fear show…He just couldn't…

"Those scars on your back…I always wondered about them…"

He closed his eyes as the memories played on the forefront of his mind. No…No… No… He was fine with pain…He was fine with torture…But not this…Anything but this…

He felt Gellert's fingers stroke his cheeks and heard him speak from somewhere far away,

"I can touch you now…I will touch you if you refuse to do what Albus wants…"

Harry felt him pull his hand away and heard him get up to his feet. The choice was in his hands and both options were absolutely unacceptable… It was either the devil or the deep blue sea…

Gellert's voice penetrated his frantic thoughts once again,

"You have six hours to make up your mind but remember you're _here_. You're not with your lover. If Albus wanted to, he could kill you and no one would even know. If he chose to deprive Tom Riddle, he wouldn't even know where you're buried. Can you imagine pain like that? Seeing a video of your beloved being killed through some weird form of torture and never being able to see his body? Not having anything to bury? Knowing that it was because of his mistake?"

Gellert took out the keys to the handcuffs and harshly pulled his arms behind his back before handcuffing them again and ruffled his hair,

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry"

He watched as Gellert walked away from him,

"Now, I'm going to go. I have to be there when Albus sends today's video to your lover."

Harry had tears in his eyes,

"Please don't do it."

Gellert merely laughed and pulled out a key from inside his jeans pocket, a rusty old thing that they kept to lock the basement door. He'd always seen it with Dumbledore before,

"Kingsley will be here any second."

There was a sound of someone by the basement door, and then it opened and Kingsley walked in, smelling of food. Food that he badly wanted inside his own belly. He'd never known the importance of it until it was taken away. But Gellert's words echoed inside his head and killed his appetite worse than anything.

"He's all yours,"

Gellert said to Kingsley and Kingsley grinned. Gellert left the room and Kingsley came in and went to sit on one of the chairs and opened a book,

"Go to sleep…And don't disturb me with your bloody nightmares either."

He lay down on the cot as best as he could with the handcuffs still on. For a long time, he couldn't sleep but it wasn't just because of the pain. Would Gellert really do that to him? He would…Every bone in Harry's body screamed that he would. There was no mistaking the lust in his eyes or the want in his touch…

If he had control of his hands he would have been keeping a hand over his ears to stop all the noise inside his head. A tiny voice kept telling him to give up…To do what Albus wanted and save himself…

No…Never…They were trying to break him. He just needed to have firm faith in the love he had for Tom. It was his only chance at survival…at enduring all this without shattering. If they managed to break him, they would win, and Harry couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. He closed his eyes and conjured up all the happy memories he had with Tom…. They brought him peace like nothing could…dulled all the aches and the pains and made him feel sleepy…

" _I love you. Deeply. Senselessly. Immeasurably."_


	186. Chapter 186

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

He was the current topic of all celebrity gossip, both me and Harry, we were making the headlines. He had tried to keep it silent, but Lupin had said it was better if he released the videos with the blurred faces and modulated voices of the people so anyone who might have any information could reach them.

He'd had Avery hard at work on manipulating the videos, trying to get the faces clear enough to make out but Dumbledore hadn't employed amateurs and they had gotten nowhere.

He ran his fingers through his unkempt hair and spoke,

"Are you going to glare at me all day?"

Blake growled out in frustration,

"This is all your fault…"

He'd said that a thousand times before and he had never denied it once. It was his fault…

"You have to make it right. You're bloody rich…Employ your resources…Find him…Just find him…"

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. They were saying that like he hadn't been trying…He hadn't lain down to rest ever since Harry had been taken. Every breath he took was pure agony. Every minute was absolute torture.

A muffled sob forced his attention to the corner of the office where Tonks was clinging to Stan and crying. He rose to his feet and Blake was holding him by the collar in the blink of an eye,

"Why won't you do what they want? Give up everything and free him…All of this should mean nothing to you if you truly love him…Unless…he was just a slut…"

He didn't let Blake finish and had him sprawled down on the table with his hand, wrapped around his throat and squeezing the life out of him,

"DON'T YOU DARE…DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE…I LOVE HIM…I ALWAYS HAVE…I ALWAYS WILL…"

He was aware of several voices shouting and someone prying him away. He let go and felt a morbid satisfaction as he watched Blake massage his rapidly bruising neck and gasp in as much oxygen as he could while his husband held him tight,

"Leave. If there is any progress, I shall inform you."

He closed his eyes and rested his hands on his desk as his head fell. He felt so utterly drained. It was Eric that spoke,

"We're not leaving until you satisfy us. Why won't you give up everything for Harry?"

He was sick of these people. If Harry didn't love them, he would have made them disappear by now.

"Dumbledore will kill him as soon as I sign everything away to him."

Blake rasped out,

"You don't know that!"

He slumped back in his seat and ran his hand over his face,

"Use your bloody brains for once. He knows I love Harry and he's after everything I love…When he takes away everything from me…That will include Harry…"

Trails of fire blazed down his cheeks and he buried his face in his hands. Why was he crying? He wasn't supposed to be crying in front of these people,

"None of this matters… Nothing matters except for Harry."

He closed his eyes and willed his tears to stop flowing. He had to be strong. He just had to be strong. He raised his head and saw the look of utter grief on everyone's faces. Blake and Eric's gazes were still accusatory but they were filled with tears.

There was a knock on the door and he spoke wearily,

"Come in."

Nott walked in holding a tray and placed it in front of him on the table before pouring him a cup of coffee from the carafe. He stared at it in distaste and spoke,

"Help yourselves."

None of them made a move so he ordered Nott,

"Serve them."

He picked up his cup and took one sip. Inhaling anything that was remotely food or water without knowing if Harry had even eaten was hard. But he had to do it anyway because he wanted to be strong. Those bastards wouldn't have fed Harry. He was certain of it.

He was halfway through his cup of coffee when his secretary hurried into the office looking completely haggard. He was about to snap at it for not seeking permission before entering but the envelope in his hand stole his breath away and snagged the earth away from underneath his feet. His stomach dropped, and his pulse quickened.

The secretary timidly placed the envelope on his table and eyed it like it was a bomb that was just waiting to explode. No…He couldn't take another one…He just couldn't…

Willing himself to act normal, he spoke coldly,

"Kindly vacate my office."

He was glad when everyone except for Nott filed out of the room. When the door was closed, Nott inquired in a voice that was barely above a whisper,

"Is it from them?"

He hoped not… He prayed it wasn't what he thought it was…

He fell into a staring contest with the envelope as everything inside him screamed that it was from them. He didn't want to see what was on this thing this time. He'd had enough of watching Harry get tortured. But clearly these people hadn't had enough.

He was supposed to look inside so he did it, and sure enough a flash drive popped out. He was afraid to open that Pandora's Box but he had no choice. He prayed that this time they'd gotten careless…They'd left a trace…an error…something to suggest where they were keeping him…something to prove that it really was Dumbledore and his people in the video. But, he also knew these people weren't about to give up that easy and Dumbledore was too clever to leave something like that unchecked and he was right. The minute he plugged the drive in his laptop a new video came up on screen…another nightmare that just seemed too vivid to be true…

Harry was kneeling on the hard-concrete floor. His hair were matted and in utter disarray…his eyes dull and lifeless…his lips dry and cracked… A man or was it a woman…completely in black…face blurred grabbed him by the hair and when they retrieved the blade…He knew who it was…Umbridge…It was bloody Umbridge. He watched helplessly as she unbuttoned Harry's shirt and shoved it down his shoulders before placing the blade over Harry's chest…No…No…No…A modulated voiced filtered from the laptop's speakers,

"How does 'My lover is a murderer sound', Mr. Potter?"

And then Harry's screams filled his office. A point came when he couldn't keep watching anymore. He shut the lid of my laptop and wiped the tears from his eyes, but his whole body was shaking…trembling uncontrollably…

He had no right to live…None…But he couldn't kill himself…Not yet…Not until he'd saved Harry and exacted his revenge. He could feel Nott's gaze boring into him and spoke,

"Get this flash drive to Avery and get me all the information on how it was delivered here."

He noticed the way Nott's fingers were trembling when he pulled the flash drive out of the laptop. He was just about to exit the office when he spoke,

"Tell Stan to get here as soon as possible."

Nott nodded silently before walking out of the office. He picked up his phone and started going through the list of secret properties that belonged to Dumbledore which Avery had unearthed. He had to be keeping Harry at one of these locations…But hitting one location meant alerting Dumbledore that he was on his trail and he would move Harry again.

No…He had to be very careful about his selection. He was only going to get one shot at this and he had to make it count.


	187. Chapter 187

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

 **T** hey dragged him to the same side of the basement where they kept the ropes, but they didn't tie him up to the ceiling this time. Instead, Kingsley forced him to kneel. He was completely drained and didn't even have the strength to stand, let alone do whatever sick routine it was that they had planned for him. Kingsley spoke,

"So? What should we do to him today?"

In the distance, he saw McGonigal, as usual with the camera. There were two new men here today that were flanking Dumbledore. Gellert, however, was nowhere to be seen and Harry couldn't help but feel relieved at it. He was so sleep deprived he was barely conscious of anything and in a strange, drugged daze. Kingsley fisted his hair and pulled his head back as far as it would go until he was staring at the ceiling and water was streaming from his eyes and down his grime covered cheeks.

"You should just give up."

He couldn't bring himself to speak. He just didn't have the strength or maybe he knew it wouldn't matter much what he said. One of the new men spoke…or rather growled,

"We should start chopping him up and send him to Riddle. Maybe that would force him to take some action."

He didn't care what they did to him now… As long as it wasn't what Gellert had threatened him with last night. One of the men drew closer to him and Harry felt him examine his fingers,

"Such pretty fingers… I'm sure he'll recognize them."

Dumbledore tsked,

"It is essential that he stay in one piece, Alastor."

The man sighed out in mock disappointment,

"You cannot argue that it would be effective though."

Kingsley's hold tightened on his hair as the man leaned over him and Harry took in the sight of his face. He looked as if his face was roughly carved from wood. It was covered with scars, and a chunk of his nose was missing. He had dark grey, grizzled hair and a small eye that seemed too dark while the other one was covered with an eye-patch.

Alastor grinned at him and spoke,

"I've heard you've been resisting very hard."

Harry closed his eyes and Alastor struck him hard across the cheek. The only thing that kept him upright was Kingsley's hold on his hair,

"Look at me, Boy. Keep your eyes open."

Harry forced his eyes open and the man's grin widened,

"You have two options. Either you will do as I tell you to or I will make sure that your lover gets you back as a living breathing corpse."

Harry swallowed to ease the dryness of his throat and then spoke out in a hoarse voice,

"Go to hell."

Alastor laughed,

"Oh…I will enjoy breaking you down immensely, Boy."

Alastor extended his hand and the other newcomer hurried forwards and handed him a cane before retreating and taking his place next to Dumbledore once again. Alastor ran the cane down the length of his bare back and spoke,

"Last chance, Boy. Beg and this will all be over."

Harry held his gaze and hoped that he got his answer. He would not beg.

Alastor chuckled darkly,

"I was hoping you would say that."

He tried not to think about the fact that Alastor was about to beat him with that thing. Just the thought of the pain was enough to make him want to scream. But he was sure there would be time for that later.

Kingsley finally released his hair and Harry nearly sighed out in relief…But the reprieve was short lived because Alastor came to stand behind him and began hitting him,

Kingsley was laughing and so were Umbridge and the newcomer when he started to scream. Alastor spoke,

"You can make it stop, Boy."

Harry shook his head and cried out,

"Never."

The cane started raining down on his back even worse this time and his screams grew loud enough to reach the heavens above. Alastor growled from behind him

"There is a point to this, Boy. We're trying to save you. Your lover is a monster…Give up… Save yourself…Or I swear to God this thing will keep striking until you're dead."

Harry couldn't understand why they thought that he was scared of death. He wanted to die. It was a thousand times better than this hell he was being put through,

"That's never going to happen!"

He snapped, still reeling from the agony of the cane and trying to endure the waves of pain radiating from every part of his body,

"Well then we'll give you so much pain that your body won't know what to do with it."

Harry couldn't help the anger that was building inside him like molten rock, ready to erupt and pour over every single person in that room. He wanted them all to die…He was hoping that Lord V killed them all a million times more painfully than he'd killed Greyback or Crouch.

Alastor was back to hitting him again and no matter how much he tried to take the pain, no matter how much he hoped to have some control, there came a point where he was sure something was going to happen…something worse than dying…something like him breaking and nearly begging them to stop… That's how bad it was.

A bucketful of cold water on his face jolted him out of his stupor, and he realized he had fainted,

Is he okay?"

He could hear Gellert's voice coming from somewhere but couldn't see his face. His vision was blurry, and his head was foggy, like in a dream state. As he slowly came back to whatever senses he had left, the pain started rearing its ugly head and his back felt like it was on fire and someone was pouring acid over the burns. Dumbledore spoke,

"He's fine, Dolores, go get him some water."

 _Water_.

He hadn't had water in _days_.

Alastor placed the glass of water to his lips and he drank from it, loudly, not caring about anything but the way the water felt going inside his body, like it was healing and giving him some kind of energy…Energy he desperately needed to resist these people and the pain they were inflicting on him…Energy to keep him from breaking. Eventually the glass was pulled away. For a long time, he was dizzy and unable to focus on anything.

"Harry?"

Gellert spoke and Harry noticed dazedly that he was standing right next to him now,

"Answer me. Are you alright?"

Harry stared at him, knowing what he was supposed to say but unable to actually do it. It was like his brain was refusing to process the signal for speech and he just stared at him. When he didn't speak for a few more minutes, Gellert spoke,

"We should give him some time. Just for an hour."

Harry closed his eyes. It wasn't going to happen. They weren't going to give him a break. They were only teasing him with the notion of it. And just as he'd expected, Dumbledore spoke,

"No…Alastor, you may continue."

Kingsley spoke up,

"May I have the honour?"

Kingsley took the cane and went to stand behind him, right where Alastor had been and hit him once. It wasn't as bad as Alastor's hits, but his back was already so messed up he was certain he was about to faint again because he was starting to feel a strange, queasy sensation in his stomach.

And then Kingsley started hitting him properly and he was certain he was dying. He welcomed it. The sleep deprivation, the pain, the lack of food, the beatings, the torture…They were finally taking their toll on him.

By the time, the cane was dropped, he felt like he was barely even conscious…But not dead…Still not dead….


	188. Chapter 188

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Gellert got him upright somehow and hauled him towards the cot, though he was barely even in his senses. The pain had become a constant part of him, not just his body. It hurt when his back hit the cot and it hurt when Gellert touched him to position him in a way he thought would hurt less. But it was like he was dead, and Gellert was trying to prove that he wasn't. He was too messed up to even wince or explain how messed up he was. He quietly lay down and waited for Gellert to handcuff him but instead he tried to kiss him, and Harry instinctively pulled away. His back screamed at the abrupt movement and it took a while for the pain to ebb away. Gellert cupped his face and spoke,

"Harry, let me take care of you."

Take care of him? No… Gellert wanted to destroy him worse than his lover was doing. He was fine with that kind of pain. He was fine with all of it but he wasn't fine with what Gellert wanted to do to him. He couldn't allow it.

Gellert took a hold of his wrists and Harry struggled weakly against his hold,

"I have given you enough time to make up your mind, Harry. What is it going to be?"

Speaking would have taken too much effort, and getting angry even more, so he said nothing. He hoped Gellert would just go away, leave him alone, but Gellert didn't seem like he was going away anytime soon. Gellert leaned over him and Harry felt his warm breath on his cheek,

"What have you decided?"

Gellert released his wrist and cupped his cheek. Harry's heartbeat exploded in his chest and his breathing grew erratic. Gellert traced his lips slowly and whispered,

"Ssshhh…I won't hurt you… Calm down…"

That was a lie. It was an utter and complete lie. He squeezed his eyes shut and Gellert spoke,

"Do you really love him that much?"

Harry kept his eyes closed. He did love Tom. He loved him more than anything else in the world. No matter what these people said… He would always love Tom. Nothing and no one could change his perception of him

"I will always love him."

He replied because he knew Gellert wasn't about to go anywhere without a response. He hoped that it would anger him and maybe then he would leave him alone.

"Even if he doesn't give a damn about you?"

Tom cared about him. He cared about him so much and that was exactly why he wasn't giving everything up, but these people wouldn't understand that. They could never hope to understand how strong his bond was with Tom,

"You don't believe me, do you? What if I can prove that he doesn't care about you?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at him,

"You can do whatever you want to me. You might think you have me, because you have control of my body in some messed up way but that's not me. Do you think that just because you torture me, you can torture Tom's love out of me? Is that how you think it works?"

Gellert was practically fuming but he stayed silent so Harry continued,

"Don't you get it? The more you try to keep us apart, the closer we get. That's how love works. But how would you know? You've never known love. You've never had someone love you this much, so how could you possibly know what it feels like to give yourself up for someone."

A wicked grin finally lit up Gellert's face and he put a hand inside his pants' pocket and took out his phone,

"I want to show you something. All those pretty words…You might believe them with all your heart, but would you believe in them just as staunchly if I showed you proof that your Tom Riddle really is a murderer."

He placed the phone screen in front of him, so he was forced to look at it. The video was high resolution, but the people were far from whoever had tried to take the video. But even from that distance, I knew who one of those two people was. And then the video gave a closer look at what was going on. Tom had some guy pinned against the wall in some dark alleyway. Harry could only watch till the point when he took out a gun and then squeezed his eyes shut as the shot echoed through the basement.

"Take it away."

Gellert gripped his hair,

"Look at the time code. This was taken last night."

Harry's entire world was tipping over and he sank his nails into the mattress to anchor himself into reality, as he cried out,

"I said take it away!"

Gellert placed the phone back in his pocket,

"Do you believe me now?"

Harry forced his eyes open and stared up at him,

"You were right…Is that what you want to hear?"

Gellert released his hair and cupped his face,

"Harry, I know this must hurt."

Harry pushed his hands away and shouted,

"Isn't that what you wanted!"

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he spoke,

"Well, mission accomplished!"

There had to be an explanation. It couldn't be real. Tom would never hurt anyone like that. He would never,

"What do you want from me?"

Gellert sighed,

"I have told you that a hundred times. Say what Albus wants you to say and you'll be free to go."

Harry snapped,

"No…I won't… Rape me if you want but I will never beg."

Gellert looked angry but Harry could tell he was trying to calm down,

"You just witnessed him murder a person."

Harry turned his head away and spoke,

"If that video is real then why don't you give it to all the news channels and the police? You people wouldn't have to do anything to watch Tom get destroyed. Tom would go to jail and lose everything automatically."

Gellert gripped him around the throat and pressed down on his windpipe. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to fight back. He wanted Gellert to kill him…He wanted this to end… But Gellert let go at the last moment and Harry just wept in disappointment.

Gellert didn't handcuff him like he normally did. Instead he went up the steps, and Harry waited for Umbridge to come downstairs because it was her turn to take watch. In other words, make sure he didn't sleep and never got any rest for as long as she was here.

While he was waiting, he saw something.

There it was, on the floor, a rusty looking key. It must have fallen from Gellert's pocket while he was trying to get his phone. He couldn't even picture myself moving, but he knew this was his only chance. It was the key to the basement door and Gellert hadn't bothered to lock up because he knew he wasn't going anywhere, and everyone was still upstairs. Even if he did run, he'd find resistance right at the door.

It could be that this key was another mind game and they wanted him to fall for it, or maybe they were just getting slacker as the days passed. He retrieved the key from the floor and hid it under the mattress for the time being, because there was no telling when they would be back.

He was laying back on the mattress and sleepy, before Umbridge came and took her chair right in front of him and started going through her phone, something she did often. The other thing she did often was to touch the marks she'd left on him, but she wasn't doing it yet, so Harry tried to get some sleep.

What if this was a trap?

What if they wanted to see him run just to get some sick excitement, to see what he would do? It seemed like too much of a coincidence.

But he realized I didn't have a choice. He would have to make the attempt to escape. Staying here and allowing these people to hurt him was no longer an option.


	189. Chapter 189

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

 **T** he next day Gellert woke him up.

As he was taking him to Kingsley and the others, he started checking his pockets,

"Damn"

Gellert said under his breath.

"What is it?"

Umbridge asked him, holding the basement door open. Gellert spoke,

"I can't find my key,"

His breath caught in his throat. The fear was palpable, a live object in the room, smothering him.

He imagined Gellert stopping, then Umbridge, and then the two of them calling Kingsley and Dumbledore, and all of them dragging him back to the basement where they would rip the cot apart and find the key, hidden right under the mattress.

He saw them beating the hell out of him and stabbing him over and over again, dropping him in a pathetically self-dug, barely-six-foot grave. He didn't want to die anymore.

"What key?"

Umbridge asked, but it was clear she wasn't paying much attention.

"Never mind,"

Gellert said,

"Must have dropped it somewhere. I'll look for it later."

Umbridge laughed her simpering laugh before speaking,

"Right now, Kingsley, Albus and Alastor are waiting for him."

Umbridge turned to him and winked,

"I hear they have something new planned for him."

Great.

If it wasn't an epic freak-out over a key, it was an epic freak-out over what was in store for him now, because whatever it was it had to be extreme. As though it wasn't already extreme, but from what he'd figured out about these people, they were always trying to do worse, more intense stuff and he wasn't looking forward to it. But today, he had something that would give me the energy to last through whatever it was they had planned. He had the key. Literally. All he had to do was be patient and use the key to get out when Kingsley or McGonigal, or whoever, took the night watch. They always used their keys to lock the basement door because they usually slept through the watch. He could make use of that. When one of them was on watch downstairs, the rest were usually sleeping or talking in the upstairs room. So, he would need a weapon. Any makeshift shank would do. And if he could get his hands on their guns somehow…

His thoughts were interrupted as Gellert pushed him ahead and he staggered to keep his balance. But Kingsley grabbed him and pulled him over to himself, pulled his already cuffed hands tighter. He pushed him lower, forcing him on my knees, and then pushed his head to the ground.

"I was thinking,"

Dumbledore's voice came from somewhere inside the room,

"You're getting weak, Harry."

This time he saw a pair of boots walking towards him. He knew they belonged to Kingsley because they had been slammed into him enough times for him to have remembered them,

"So, today we're going to feed you."

Kingsley crouched in front of him and he looked up at him,

"You want to be fed, don't you?"

Kingsley asked,

"Huh?"

He spoke,

"Yes."

Not just because he was starving but because he knew his other answer would anger him, and he was tired of playing their games.

"Good."

Kingsley said and gestured to someone, and the smell of food wafted in the room. What that did to his stomach he couldn't even begin to explain but before he could react, there was a plate of spaghetti in Kingsley's hand. Kingsley placed the plate on the floor, right in front of him. Kingsley grabbed his head and pushed his face into the food,

"Go on…Eat."

Harry struggled against Kingsley's hold and Alastor laughed,

"What's the matter. Don't you like it?"

He struggled harder to free himself from his grasp but that only ended him up with Kingsley landing his boot in his chest,

"I said _eat_ ….Let your lover see how much of a bitch you really are."

To make his point, Kingsley kicked him a few more times.

Being tortured and beaten was one thing. But being treated like an animal and forced to act like one was another. This was, by far, the most humiliating thing they'd done to him and he fought it with every particle of his being.

When he still wouldn't do it, Alastor grabbed him from behind and the two of them started force-feeding him that plate of spaghetti, and the fear of being choked took his mind off the humiliation. Kingsley spoke,

"We don't have all day. You need to finish the whole thing. As fast as you can or we're just going to force it down your throat."

Alastor pushed him towards the plate again,

"Eat…Before we have to force you."

He wondered where Gellert was in all this, because he was strangely quiet. Then I remembered the camera. Another round of degradation being documented. For Tom to see. He wished they'd stop doing that. The food wasn't even going down his throat. Kingsley warned him,

"And no throwing it back up…Eat it _all_."

So he forced himself to take mouthfuls of the spaghetti and swallowed hard, and even though he retched a few times, he managed to keep it in for the most part. He was barely half-way through when Kingsley knocked the plate aside. He grabbed his head and pulled him up,

"You're a good little bitch. And good little bitches should get treats!"

He hauled him off towards a wall and pushed him against it. The table on which they kept all their instruments was right next to him, and he had a clear view of everything on it for the first time.

There were things on that table that he could use to break out of here. If he got past the basement door, wait for the right time to come back here, he could use some makeshift weapons. Of course, there was the slight fact that he hadn't once actually used a weapon on anyone. Even if he had the guns in his hand, he wouldn't know what to do with them.

Umbridge walked up to him, pulled out her switchblade and opened it. She placed the tip against his shoulder and pressed it hard into his skin. Then she slowly ran it along his wounded back until his skin was bleeding. At first, it wasn't so bad. It didn't even hurt that much but he knew that it would in a moment. Umbridge did it again and again, creating bloody lines along his already marred back that were deep and burning now, especially over all the older wounds and it hurt like hell; so bad he started feeling faint. She pressed him against the wall and started licking the blood off his wounds, like some kind of stupid fetish.

When she let go of him, he crumpled down to his knees. Kingsley made him turn back around and made him lick his filthy boots, and he realized that if it came down to it, if it really came down to it, he could use a weapon on Kingsley. It could be a sharp knife that bled him, or something that he could use to sever his cock and stuff into his mouth like Lord V had done with Greyback and Crouch.

Alastor picked up the cane from the table and began beating him with it. It lasted for minutes, hours, days…He could no longer keep count.

It would end when it would end.

It would end when Albus decided it would.

He was the one who was the biggest threat. The others just did what he said. Being down here, he had heard them, arguing and sometimes raising their voices, and he knew it was because they were cramped here as much as he was, even though they were the ones who held his reins. They were bound to get homesick or whatever, that was mostly what the fights were about. That this place was in the middle of nowhere and that it was Albus's idea to choose this particular location, and though he didn't know why, he knew that in their own way, they were getting sick of this game.

Which could mean only one thing: they were going to end the game soon.

Would they do it by killing him?

Well dying was no longer an option for him when he considered the pain it would bring Tom and his friends. He could escape. He had to escape. He just needed to wait for the right time.


	190. Chapter 190

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

He didn't even know how long he had been staring at the photographs.

Every time he was in this place, with the pictures of all the moments he'd shared with Harry, all he saw were memories. All he could hear was his voice, telling him how great he was no matter how awful he truly had been… and his laugh, it cancelled out every bad thing in the world. Harry loved him so much. At times, it used to scare him, the fear of what would happen to him if I wasn't there, but Harry had beat him to it. Now he wasn't there, in a way that he had never even imagined, and he didn't know how long he could pretend to be strong. He knew he had to, for Harry's sake, but all he wanted was to let himself break down, right there on the floor… But he couldn't break down…He just couldn't break down now when he was so close…

But he couldn't…He picked up the picture of Harry smiling as he kissed his forehead and just stared it until it felt like his heart was being held in a vice. Unable to stay on his feet, he slid to the floor, still holding the ornate brass frame in his hand, and he allowed himself to break.

He allowed himself to feel the hurt, the pain, the misery and the utter loneliness. He allowed himself to fear the fact that he might never see Harry again, because he had messed up…he had killed all those people…and now Harry was the one in danger because of it. He allowed himself to feel the guilt and the agonizing ache pounding in his chest that made him feel like he was drowning in a cloud of thick murk.

"Sir?"

He heard Stan's voice, but he felt like maybe it was coming from some other reality, some world where those horrible things existed, where Harry and he weren't together anymore and he was in some kind of cruel hell and so was he.

"Sir?"

Stan spoke louder this time, and he could feel his voice coming from right next to him, so he turned to look at him. He looked haggard. There were dark circles underneath his eyes and his blonde hair was all over the place. He knew he didn't look any better…He probably looked far worse… far worse…

Stan was holding a folder in his hand and he spoke,

"What is this?"

He was surprised at how hoarse he sounded. It was as if some stranger was using his lips…Stan handed him the folder and spoke,

"Rookwood and his team have finished scoping out half the locations on the list Avery dug up… They found no sign of movement there."

He rose to his feet and flipped through the folder,

"What about the other half?"

Stan pulled out his phone and spoke,

"Travis and his team are scoping them out now. We should get a report from them in the next ten minutes."

He nodded as he rose to his feet and slumped down in a chair. Stan made quick work of mixing him a drink and he took it silently and downed it in one,

"Sir… Can I same something?"

He swirled the dark amber liquid in the glass and spoke,

"Speak, Stanley."

Stan hesitated for a moment before speaking,

"There is no doubt in my mind that we will get Harry back… but what happens after?"

He put the glass down and leaned back in his seat,

"What is that supposed to mean, Stanley?"

Stan stepped closer to the table and spoke,

"He loves you so much and he's proven it….He endured all that torture for you and still didn't do what they wanted him to… Can you imagine anyone being able to endure that level of pain? He's been doing it for you..."

He buried his face in his hands,

"Get to the point, Stanley…"

Stan drew in a deep breath and spoke,

"The point is…They might have told him everything they know about you…We have no idea what lies and half truths they might have fed him…"

He had considered that but Harry didn't believe them…It was quite obvious that he still loved him…He wouldn't love him if he ever found out the truth…

"When we get him back…You have to tell him the truth, Sir…He deserves that…He deserves your honesty after everything he's endured for you."

No…No… Telling Harry the truth meant losing him all over again. He wouldn't be able to stand that…Not again…

"Sir… Please…"

He was about to speak when Stan's phone started ringing. He took the call immediately and watched the way a bright smile lit up his face,

"I'll inform him right away."

He had already risen to his feet and was standing right in front of Stanley,

"What is it?"

Stan beamed,

"We have his location."

* * *

Harry felt dizzy on his feet but he had to keep moving…He couldn't stop…Not even for a second….

The key was clutched tight in his hand as he walked on wobbly legs through the basement and up the stairs…

One…Two…Three…

Every step he took, reawakened the aches and pains that were crushing his body and soul…But he had to keep going…The pain would go away if he could just get out of here and get back into Tom's arms…

 _He won't want you… You're nothing but a broken mess… He won't want you anymore…_

Harry shook away the depressing thoughts as he slotted the key inside the lock and turned it slowly…carefully…

The soft click of the lock giving way told him of his success and he paused for a moment…listening to everyone laughing boisterously as Albus narrated some tale. He knew he would have to go through them. The moment, he pushed open this door, he would have to run like his life depended on it…because it did…

Taking a deep breath, he rested his forehead against the door and whispered softly,

"Let me come back to you, Tom."

And with that, he pushed the door which opened with a loud creek and then he was running while shouts erupted behind him.


	191. Chapter 191

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

It was dark.

The kind of dark that unleashed every monster and brought to life every nightmare he'd ever buried. Staying in the dark seemed like a terrible idea but not quite as terrible as what was in store for him back in that basement. And then there was a thunderstorm, and it started to rain. The downpour was so heavy he couldn't breathe. He'd stopped running. The branches from the trees had given him new wounds to worry about and after that sudden burst of adrenaline he'd experienced back at the house, his body was now in even more pain and he was unable to move, paralyzed from panic or pain. It was anyone's guess.

It looked like this was the end of the line.

Any minute now, his captors would find him and he would be thrown back into that hell. It was obvious things would be worse this time. He should have known that would be the outcome of his stupid little escape attempt. He cowered behind a tree, shaking uncontrollably, partly because of the cold and partly from fear. He could hear his teeth chattering, the rain falling on his body, and he was drenched. His bare feet were raw from being scraped over broken tree branches and tiny gravels, and God knows what else, during the extremely short-lived endeavour of running through that endless forest.

Footsteps crunched on the wet ground. They made their way through the dirt and then someone shone a flashlight a few feet away from where he was hiding,

"Come on, Harry,"

He heard Alastor's voice,

"You can't hide forever. But you can lessen your punishment!"

He felt like even his lungs were making a noise as loud as the thunderstorm, so he held his breath because he knew Alastor was lying. The punishment, this time,would be something much worse than he could even dream of. He was certain of that. He didn't even know how he'd survived this long, let alone take anything they were planning for him now that he had tried to flee. The scenarios that went through his head… of what was about to happen, because sure enough, he was going to get caught, even he knew that…robbed him of his breath. So he tried to stay hidden even though he knew his number was up, for however long that lasted.

He felt something grab his shoulder in the dark, a hand or a claw. Strong arms grabbed him and dragged him away from the tree, and hauled him through the forest, through the same tree branches that had sliced into his skin and the same gravel that had wounded his feet until they reached a clearing, and that's when he was pushed to the ground.

Everything around him was thick, dense mud.

He lifted his head to see. There were bright lights shining in his face and he couldn't see their faces. Inside, he knew it was them, but denial sounded a lot better than accepting his situation. For all the paralyzing fear that he had fought back while he was hiding, he felt completely numb now. No fear, just acceptance, and the need to get to the end so this could all be over. But the faces remained behind the veil of the lights for a long time and maybe that was to mess with him or because they themselves knew this fact and wanted it to last as much as he wanted it to end.

One of them finally brought their flashlight and stepped forward,

"Well then, people,"

Dumbledore said,

"Looks like we're about to end this chapter sooner than we thought we would."

He had truly thought he could accept it. The fact that he was going to die or that he was going to die without seeing Tom. If it was up to him, he'd never leave Tom's side. But none of it mattered now. He just prayed they had the decency to give Tom his remains, so he could at least mourn him, bury him and then forget him. So, he could have the closure that he was being denied.

He was drained. Inside. Maybe it was all the torture they'd put him through and the fact that he could no longer take any more of it, or maybe it was the darkness inside him that wanted it…That always wanted it…Death…He could see himself dying. He could see his life ending and the pain ending right along with it. He was looking forward to not feeling a thing. The only thing that hurt worse than all the pain they had inflicted on him was Tom's absence. He wanted to see him one last time but he knew that was never going to happen. He knew they would never allow it. He knew that would be their final blow, the last round of torture. Dumbledore chuckled,

"Did you really think you could outrun us?"

Harry know he was trying to get to him but it wasn't working. Any sense of winning or losing had long since been extracted out of him. He no longer felt insulted or humiliated. Their words were just words. They had no impact. The place where his heart used to be was empty. He might have looked and breathed like an actual person existed inside him, but he knew that wasn't true. He felt that void, the vacuum where a human had lived once, and he felt the vast emptiness of his soul, dragging him into the murky, bottomless swamp that was his end.

He may have felt grief, terror and panic, any of those emotions but, instead, he felt nothing. When Alastor lifted his cane and started beating him with it, he felt like they were pulling him back in the world of the living. The first time he swung the thing it hit him right in the ribs, leaving him coughing up blood. He actually felt those ribs cracking under the weight of the heavy cane, felt the weight of his body becoming hard for his chest to hold up, making him double over and puke blood and bile all over the muddy ground.

Alastor raised the cane and swung again, and this time, the heavy end of the cane was laid into his back and it knocked the wind out of him. He fell to the ground on his face. There was no getting away. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to go. This small clearing in the forest was all he had and they surrounded him like an invisible fence. He tried to get up, using his hands to carry his weight, but out of nowhere, he felt the heavy cane colliding with his skull. The hit almost severed his connection with the world. Alastor grabbed him by the hair and forced him to get up, so he scrambled to get on his knees. When he stared up at him, blood made way into his eyes from his hair and he blinked it off, but it kept coming back, thicker and more profusely.

"That's what you get for trying to run,"

Alastor said, spitting on his face. Dumbledore came to check on him and placed a finger along his neck to check his pulse. He didn't know what he found, but he stood and he watched Kingsley grabbing him and pulling him up. But he may as well have been pulling up a lifeless corpse.

"Looks like he's almost gone. He won't even struggle."

With that he pushed him back to the ground and the rain was getting inside his nose and his mouth making it hard for him to breathe. He should have moved away but he didn't. He lay there until he heard Gellert's voice,

"He's going to die. Can I have him just this once, Albus? Please…"

And then Gellert was on top of him. Harry wanted to fight but he had nothing left. Gellert's hand grabbed his jaw and Harry grabbed his hand or tried to because his grip went slack. He could feel tears streaming down his face, but they got mixed with the cold rainwater, and he could see him ready to violate him, but he couldn't do a thing to stop him. The effort was too much for his body and for his spirit. Gellert turned him over on the ground and his face was forced into the mud, and when he tried to move his head, he saw the switchblade. It was the same one Umbridge had used on him several times, to torture him. It was almost within his reach but he made no effort to pick it up. Gellert yanked his pants off before lowering his own and assaulted his body but he didn't struggle. The only movement his body made was in response to Gellert's thrusts. It was painful but he wasn't completely conscious. Something inside him was broken, but he had no idea what and he didn't care.

Not even about Tom.

If he found me now, he wasn't even sure what he would find.

What he was now, you couldn't call that alive.

Tom was better off without it.

As was the rest of the world.

Gellert stopped.

Harry felt his warm cum, dripping, finding a way out of his body and it made him sick.

His eyes were starting to close.

He tried to keep them open.

The blade was still in view.

Gellert still hadn't noticed it. No one had.

They were too busy playing with a corpse to know they were missing a weapon.

"What was that?"

It was Umbridge's voice. He realized they'd noticed something, a sound perhaps, that had them alarmed, but the pattering of the rain and the sound of their feet sloshing about in the mud was all he heard.

 _Why am I not dead yet?_

Dumbledore spoke up,

"That's the sound of a car."

It wasn't a car…It was cars…He could hear the sounds of cars approaching now too, honking and making crunching noises in the gravel and rain as they moved toward them. Then there were lights, brighter than the flashlights, also approaching before Dumbledore cursed loudly and spoke,

"How did they locate us?"


	192. Chapter 192

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

It was Alastor who snapped,

"What are we going to do now? He's not alone! There's a bloody army with him!"

Kingsley spoke,

"Run."

Gellert and others spoke up together,

"What?"

Dumbledore and the others didn't seem willing to leave their friend. Kingsley said,

"Don't let them catch you. Albus, just do as I say! I'll catch up!"

Dumbledore spoke, and Harry knew that he was clearly talking about him,

"What about him?"

Kingsley gritted out,

"I'll handle him. Now leave!"

Harry heard them all running, and then before Kingsley could grab him again, Harry grabbed the blade and jabbed it at his face. In his head… All he could think was that _Tom was here._ The flashlight dropped from Kingsley's hand and in its light, Harry saw him howling and holding a hand to one side of his face. When he lowered that hand, the blade was still lodged inside the bleeding, pus-dripping mass of flesh. He screamed even louder and grabbed the free end of the blade and pulled it out of his eye. He looked inhuman as he tossed the knife aside and pulled him up, and Harry felt the muzzle of a gun pressing into his temple as he grabbed him from behind and held him in a stranglehold.

There were people walking through the thicket, being slowed down by the rain but still continuing to walk. Kingsley's screaming must have led them right to them.

They were carrying their own flashlights but he saw something else… weapons… serious rifles and firearms of every calibre he could see out there in the hands of those men. Gellert was right. It was an army. At first, he thought it was a joke Kingsley and the others were playing on him, that this had to be another game, and they wanted him to feel for a few minutes that he had a chance at life just to take it away the next moment. But as the footsteps came closer, he saw unfamiliar faces.

Until he saw one that made him want to run toward him.

"Tom!"

He screamed and his voice was hoarse and barely audible in the rain. But Kingsley's hold on him was tighter now. All he wanted was to be close to Tom one last time, feel his chest against his face and his strong arms around him, but Kingsley wouldn't let him.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, we've got you surrounded,"

Tom spoke and it seemed strange to him that Tom knew his name. Tom continued,

"The house too. There's nowhere to run. You have to surrender and put an end to this."

Kingsley spat at him,

"No one's going to surrender…. Least of all me. If I go down, your lover goes down with me."

It was too dark to see the emotions on Tom's face but he didn't move from where he was which meant the danger wasn't over,

"Do you want to take out your anger? Get your revenge?"

Tom threw his arms in the air,

"Take me. Harry's done nothing to deserve this."

Kingsley spoke, still keeping his body close to his, he pushed him to the ground on his knees.

"No,"

This time, the gun was at the back of his head,

"Maybe he hasn't done anything to deserve this, but you sure as hell have. And the best way to hurt you is to hurt him. I know that now, Riddle."

Tom spoke calmly,

"This isn't fair."

Kingsley yelled,

"Neither was what you did to my brother!"

For the first time, Harry heard something other than cruelty in his voice. It was pain. Like there was in Tom's voice right now,

"I didn't kill your brother to hurt you. I did it because he broke into my building. He was trespassing on my property…trying to steal from me…"

That's when he realized a part of him had wanted Tom to deny it. Deny that he had a hand in killing someone, let alone someone's family. He couldn't believe his ears. Tom wasn't capable of killing someone, it wasn't true. It wasn't true at all…It just couldn't be…

Kingsley spoke,

"I don't care why you did it. And your rationalizations might have been great at Robert's funeral, but you didn't even have the decency to give back his body."

Tom shook his head,

"Your brother is gone. But you can still save yourself."

Kingsley yelled,

"I'm not afraid of death but I'll take him with me. He is going to die! Because I want to see you feel the same pain that I went through."

For the first time, Harry saw the cold yet contained rage on Tom's face and heard it in his voice,

"You hurt Harry and I swear you will never get out of here alive."

Kingsley merely laughed. For the split second in which he heard Kingsley cocking that gun and it being pressed into his skull, he felt the whole world go still.

There was a scuffle, someone trying to get Kingsley to stop, and the metal of the gun was no longer hard-pressed into his cranium. He could hear Kingsley struggling behind him with someone, probably one of Tom's men, and he felt them scrambling to win in the pouring rain and mud, and he looked up at Tom. The distance between them was barely a few feet and Tom was already ending it by running toward him.

He knew he was going to break the minute Tom would touch him and he was looking forward to it. The emptiness was slowly fading, and he was starting to feel things again, his absolute love for Tom and the intense craving to be in his arms… a loud bang reverberated, followed by another, and he saw Tom, still coming towards him, but time was going slow and everything inside his head was as thick as the mud and slosh around him. Tom grabbed him, and he felt him lifting his shirt, and he couldn't understand why until he saw the blood pouring from an open wound in his chest… His face hit Tom's shoulder…

And that's when everything went silent.


	193. Chapter 193

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

He held him in his arms when he fell unconscious on his shoulder.

It couldn't be true, he'd just saved him! He'd done everything in my power to do it… there was no way he was accepting the fact that something had happened to him… But Harry had just suffered a gunshot wound and that wasn't something that could be taken lightly. God only knew what other damage they had done to him, but now Shacklebolt had tried to shoot him dead. He realized, as he placed Harry gently on the ground, that if he had come so much as a minute late, Harry might not have been alive at all. He checked his wound and there was so much blood he couldn't even think straight. He saw evidence of a recent beating, severe bruising around his ribs and in the distance, he noticed a cane lying a few feet away from them

"How far is the nearest hospital?"

He asked Stan who was standing behind him, waiting for his instructions. Stan replied instantly and he noticed how strained his voice was with concern,

"With the way Ernie drives…Not far."

"Even if by some miracle he survives the bullet,"

Shacklebolt spoke up from where he was being held down by one of Rookwood's men,

"He's not going to survive Alastor's beating, we made sure of that."

A veil of red covered his vision and he forced himself to get up,

"Keep pressure on his wound, Stanley."

The men watched his every move, and he was sure they had no idea what was going on when he grabbed that cane from the ground and brought it toward Shacklebolt. He asked in a dangerously low voice,

"This is what you used to beat him?"

The men realized his intention and left Shacklebolt's side, giving him enough space so he could swing the cane at Shacklebolt. With one single blow, Shacklebolt was doubled over and spewing blood. He held out the cane to one of the men and ground out,

"Hold on to this."

He went back to Harry. Shacklebolt coughed and wheezed out,

"You think you've saved him, but we just raped him bloody and beat him up and there was nothing you could do."

Raped him…A paralyzing chill went down his spine and he froze completely…Had that really happened or was Shacklebolt lying.

No…No…He couldn't think about that…He wouldn't…Not now

His fingers itched to torture him but for Harry's sake, he had to ignore Shacklebolt at that moment. There would be plenty of time to make them pay later. One of the men came to stand in front of him and spoke,

"Sir, what would you like us to do with him?"

He knelt beside Harry again,

"Keep him here…Until further orders."

Shacklebolt yelled,

"I killed him. I killed your love. You have to shoot me, Riddle!"

He clenched his hands into fists and spoke,

"If he tries to run, break his legs…But keep him alive at all costs. If I find him dead when I get back, I'll stick all of you in the same grave as him."

He watched as Shacklebolt was dragged away by the men and permitted him to yell things at him. He picked Harry up as cautiously as he could, and Stan and the others walked with him to where their cars were parked. Harry wasn't moving but he was breathing. He was alarmed by the amount of weight he'd lost since the last time they'd been together. He placed him in the back of the SUV and got in with him while Stan stepped into the front passenger seat as Ernie pressed his foot on the accelerator and they were off

Stan pressed the device to his ear and answered a call. After a while, he hung up and turned to him,

"One of the men just called. They found the others. What do you want them to do?"

Everything raced through his mind at once,

"Keep them all inside the house. No one escapes. And they should be kept alive. That's important, Stan."

Stan relayed the information to the men and ended the call. All the way to the hospital he kept his composure even though all he wanted was to break down,

"If anyone asks, we found Harry outside of London. There was no sign of the kidnappers. We simply never heard from them again."

Stan nodded and then spoke,

"What about the hospital? It will be difficult to keep this under wraps."

He kept pressure on Harry's wound,

"It won't be possible to keep this under wraps. But we can make sure no one gets wind of this, what really happened or who brought Harry back."

Stan spoke,

"Understood, Sir."

By the time they reached the hospital his anxiety had reached unbearable levels. It had stopped raining and as he carried Harry into the emergency room all kinds of scenarios kept flashing through his head. And then he was being taken away and even the small closeness he had felt to him was breaking, and he had no choice but to silently wait for the doctor's verdict.

After what seemed like centuries later, one of the doctors came and told him that Harry would be in surgery for the next few hours, that he was in a coma because of the head injury and that they needed to operate right away. They had him sign some forms and for the first time in his life, he signed those papers blindly. After that, there was nothing to do but wait.

His mind kept going back to all those times, every single time they had been together, and he wanted it all back. He wanted this whole thing to be a nightmare. He wanted to wake up and find Harry in his arms, smiling and happy…his emerald eyes alight with life…

"Sir"

Stan's voice broke his train of thought and he realized he was still in the waiting room…This wasn't a nightmare…It was really happening.

He signalled Stan to sit who obliged immediately,

"I spoke with the Chief-of-Medicine on your behalf, Sir, and he assured me everything's going to be fine. They're going to give Harry the best treatment possible."

He couldn't help but snap,

"It's been hours! What the hell are they doing in there?"

Stan entwined his fingers and spoke,

"He'll be fine, Sir."

No…He wasn't going to fine…All his instincts were screaming that Harry wasn't going to be the same after this especially if they'd…

No, he wouldn't think about that.

He ground out,

"You don't know that."

Stan reached for his hand and took it in his hesitantly,

"He made it this far, didn't he, Sir?"

Tears…unbidden and sudden streamed down his cheeks,

"You didn't see him when they took him away, Stanley. The way the doctors looked at me, I knew what they were thinking."

Stan held on tight to his hand,

"What?"

A weak sob escaped his lips,

"Don't make me say it out loud."

Stan wiped away his tears with his hand,

"If you can't say it out loud then you shouldn't be thinking it, Sir."

"Tom Riddle?"

A doctor wearing a surgical mask walked up to him and lowered the mask to talk.

It took him all his strength to not go crazy as he stood and waited for him to speak,

"That's me."

The doctor spoke,

"Mr. Potter is still comatose. But we're doing all we can. The bullet wound was actually the least of our problems. The bullet barely grazed his organs. The real damage is from blunt trauma to his skull. It's caused some internal damage and bleeding. We're keeping him under observation. But we honestly won't know how much damage we're looking at until he wakes up."

He whispered hoarsely,

"How long will that take?"

The doctor sighed softly before speaking again,

"In cases like this there's no way to know for sure…But I think about two, three weeks."

Stan spoke up,

"That doesn't sound so bad."

The doctor ducked his head,

"He's going to wake up from the coma. But there's no way to tell how much damage there's going to be."

He couldn't help but ask,

"What're the chances of there being zero damage?"

The doctor shook his head,

"None, I'd say. An injury that severe, we're probably looking at paralysis, or it could be a loss of some other faculty. I'm sorry Mr. Riddle, I'm afraid I don't have any good news except for the fact that he's going to be alive."

 _He's going to be okay._

He told himself. He didn't make it out alive to bear this. Not that he'd love him any less if something did go wrong, he just couldn't imagine Harry facing something that harsh. He knew how much it would hurt him.

The doctor spoke again,

"There's one more thing…In cases where there's sexual assault involved, we're obligated to take DNA samples to determine the identity of the offender. We're also giving him some preventive medication against common STDs but we're waiting on a blood serum test to determine if he's at risk for STIs. If you have any information regarding that, you should tell us. Every bit helps."

His mind wanted to block all of this… Especially because his worst fear had just been confirmed…Harry really had been violated…Shacklebolt hadn't been lying. He wanted to scream…shout…He wanted to make something bleed but instead he had to stand there and just listen.

Stan spoke up,

"Thank you, Doctor. We all want to know who the perpetrator is, but you must excuse us now. Mr. Riddle is going through a lot."

The doctor nodded,

"Of course, I understand completely. I can imagine what you must be going through."

 _No, you can't._

No one could understand what he was going through. No one…

Stan wrapped an arm around his shoulder as his knees almost gave way and led him to one of the chairs,

"He's going to be fine, Sir."

He buried his face in his hands as he struggled to absorb everything the doctors had told him. He needed to get a hold of himself…There was a lot to be done…He needed to focus…He had to be strong…For Harry's sake, he had to be strong,

"No one can find out who violated him, least of all the police. Revenge is mine and mine alone."

Stan bowed his head,

"Yes, Sir."

He hesitated before speaking,

"You need to get some rest, Sir. I'll be here, and I'll let you know if the doctors have anything…"

He shook his head,

"I'm not going anywhere."

Stan spoke up,

"Sir, you haven't slept in days."

He snapped,

"I'm not going anywhere, Stanley."

Stan was silent after that.

 _I'm afraid I don't have any good news except for the fact that he's going to be alive._

There was no way he was leaving this hospital until he knew that Harry was going to be okay, until he heard him speak or saw him awake.


	194. Chapter 194

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

He'd never been a religious person. He had no problem with people who hold their faith dear. But he just could never give so much power, that much faith, away to an unknown entity. He had only ever trusted himself all his life. Once you placed your trust in anyone else, you ended up on the ground next to the other fools who made that same mistake. Yet, today, he found himself, in the worst forty-eight hours of his life, seriously considering converting to some type of faith, as he held Harry's hand next to his hospital bed.

It didn't seem so bad to remove the burden he was carrying and give it to someone else to carry for a while. Have someone he could plead with for Harry's life. Give the weight of his crushing guilt and let them carry it. How easy would that be, putting his trust in a greater being than him and trusting it to fix everything wrong in this world.

But as he kissed Harry's bruised fingers and willed him to wake up from the darkness he was lost in, there was no doubt that he was Harry's only hope for getting through, just like Harry was his. There was no one else who would help them. He had made sure; Harry's friends were kept in the dark about him being found and it had taken a substantial amount of money to keep the news quiet.

He had to be strong, He had to know what to do, He had to be the one to pull Harry through. He was willing his strength to flow through his fingers into Harry's body and reach deep into his soul and wake him up. He needed him to respond to his touch like he used to when the mere whisper of his fingers against his soft skin would send shivers up his spine and make his pupils dilate in pleasure.

Harry had to wake up, and he had to be okay. He wouldn't accept anything less. They had a beautiful future ahead for them, one filled with happiness and planes and exotic locations and nights that never ended.

"Harry?"

He whispered to him,

"Wake up…. You have to wake up for me because I'm not even halfway through loving you."

He couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks unchecked,

"Sir?"

He kissed Harry's fingers again before looking up from the bed and into Stan's demure face.

"What is it?"

Stan spoke up,

"The head nurse asked me to inform you they need to bathe Harry and change his sheets. She wanted me to ask you to give them the room."

He held onto Harry's fingers,

"Why couldn't she ask me herself?"

Stan bowed his head,

"Apparently, sir, her nurses prefer not to speak to you after the last incident."

He smiled despite himself. After the scene he'd made at a nurse's indifferent treatment of Harry the day before, at least he knew that Harry now had the dedicated attention of management behind his care.

"Come on, sir,"

Stan urged again,

"I have some details to discuss with you anyway. Let's leave the nurses to do their jobs."

He nodded, giving Stan the acknowledgment he required, but didn't move. Instead, he kissed Harry's knuckles again and then squeezed his fingers hard, letting him know through his touch that he'd be just outside the room and back shortly.

Harry looked so peaceful as he left him there, even with the healing bruises still discoloring his face. He walked past a pair of short nurses waiting at the door and smiled disarmingly at them. The pair scowled at him, and Stan all but led him away from the room and down the hall. His small moment of mirth died when he recognized the look on Stan's face. It wasn't his usual expression. It was the "we've got trouble," look and it was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

"Out with it, Stanley."

Stan spoke up,

"I've been in constant contact with our men. One of them tried to escape. Alastor, I believe."

His hands balled into fists as he gnashed his teeth,

"Did he succeed?"

Stan shook his head,

"No, sir."

He ground out,

"Then why are you giving me that face?"

Stan sighed,

"Alastor tried to escape by setting fire to the secret location. The whole compound burned down. All our men are fine, just some smoke inhalation. The guests made it out too, but they need medical attention."

The 'guests' were what they referred to captives in public, in the instance that anyone might be overhearing our conversation. Dumbledore, McGonigal, Alastor, Shacklebolt and Umbridge were anything but guests. They were his lifeline. His hate for them was what kept him going, and what kept him strong for Harry. The hate he felt for them was a tangible thing. He could touch it, and he held it close to his chest, nurturing it softly and letting it grow bigger every hour he spent watching Harry fight for his life. Stan continued,

"The police will catch on."

He shook his head,

"No…The police will not find out. It does not get to take this away from me. Is that clear?"

Stan didn't answer other than giving him a curt nod,

"Where are they now?"

Stan tucked his hands in his pocket,

"Location B, sir."

He nodded, his mind racing a million thousand miles per second,

"That won't do for the long term."

The thought of five captives and a six-contingent army of private soldiers guarding them holed up in a two-bedroom apartment on the outskirts of the city was as temporary as it got,

"We should activate the cottage. It's not finished yet, but it will do."

Stan spoke,

"My thoughts too, sir. I'll set the ball in motion."

At that moment the nurses walked out of Harry's room, and he was already up on my feet. With that, Stan left and he strolled back into the hospital room.

Harry had the face of an angel. Now that he was clean-shaven, he saw that angelic face again. Despite the vicious bruises that still colored his complexion. He was beautiful…so so beautiful…

He loved seeing Harry looking clean and refreshed after his bath time; it brought him some relief. Maybe one day he would stop seeing him the way he'd found him, broken and covered in filth, and those memories would stop haunting his every moment.

He wiped a wet tangle of hair from Harry's forehead and tucked it behind his ear. It was difficult to do with the huge bandage covering most of his head, but the gesture gave him comfort. What did Alastor really think? That he would allow him to just run away and not face up to what they all had done to Harry? They had to be crazier than he had thought.

Revenge. It was what fuelled him and what fed him. Right now, he was feeding on it, using it to stay awake and to keep him alive. What he refused to think about was what would be there once the revenge was exacted. What would he have left? Would he be able to look Harry in the eyes again, or would the guilt never allow him to get that close to him again?

He sighed and resumed his vigil next to Harry's bed. There was no need to think of that right now. HE picked up Harry's hand and held it tight before he started talking to him…reliving every moment they'd shared in vivid detail.

He had no idea what time it was when he shot awake, but his nerves were on edge. He ran his hands over his face and then realized what had awoken him as a soft groan emanated from Harry's lips.


	195. Chapter 195

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

He had no idea what time it was when he shot awake, but his nerves were on edge. He ran his hands over his face and then realized what had awoken him as a soft groan emanated from Harry's lips. He pressed the button to call the nurses immediately before he grabbed Harry's hand and held it.

His face would be the first one Harry had to see when he woke up.

Harry's emerald eyes were looking up at him, but it seemed like he didn't know who he was. There was no recognition in his eyes. The look on his face wasn't one of happiness, it was one of confusion,

"Harry… Love…"

He spoke softly, and tears streamed down his cheeks uncontrollably, no matter how much he tried to stop them. He felt a weak squeeze from Harry's side but still no recognition in his eyes.

The hospital staff barged in and took over, and he had to stand aside like a spectator, unable to do anything but wait. They started doing their checks and finally took him off the ventilator. That was a good sign, right? He had to believe that it was. The doctors said some stuff to Harry, but he never actually responded.

 _I'm afraid I don't have any good news except for the fact that he's going to be alive._

But he didn't care. Whatever happened, whatever brain damage he had suffered, he would find a way to keep him alive. Right now, he wanted Harry alive, even if he was in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He started biting his nails, something he hadn't done in years. The worst part was he didn't know he was doing it until he had already bitten off a substantial portion of dead skin.

The two doctors in the room were exchanging looks, and I had no idea what that meant. They wouldn't say a word. That couldn't be good. He wanted them to stop with the theatrics already. Didn't they realize what he was going through? That he needed answers!

He finally managed to compose himself long enough to ask,

"So…How is he?"

He realized how afraid he had been of asking that question. Because once the question was out there, they would need to respond to it, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear whatever came after that. He had to get a hold of himself.

One of the doctors, who was flashing a tiny light in Harry's eyes, stood up straight and looped the stethoscope around his neck and spoke,

"Mr. Riddle"

He still couldn't decipher what was on his face,

"Harry seems fine."

But there was an odd look in his eyes,

"Doctor, when he saw me, I don't think he recognized me."

The doctor smiled gently,

"Oh, that's quite normal. His brain went through a lot in the past few days. It's normal to be a little disoriented for a while. Not to forget he's on heavy medication."

He spoke through numb lips,

"So, he's fine?"

He almost couldn't believe it. It sounded too good to be true.

The doctor came towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"He has a long way to go before you can say he's fine. But there's no brain damage… We'll run some scans on him to confirm that… But apparently there's nothing wrong with him. With a bit of rehab and the right amount of medication, he'll be well on his way to recovery in no time."

He knew the doctor was right but he just couldn't believe it. He cautiously made his way towards Harry who was already asleep. Before he could ask, the doctor explained it to him,

"He's heavily medicated. The drugs should wear off in a day or two. Until then, he might be disoriented and he may be unable to talk much. He might not even be awake most of the time. But we assure you, Mr. Riddle, none of this is cause for concern."

Everything was cause for concern. But they were doctors. They didn't understand. They only viewed Harry as a patient and, to them, he may have looked okay. But he knew that wasn't true. No matter what he tried to tell himself, he knew the worst wasn't over. That time hadn't even arrived yet. He'd seen what they had done to him. He had all those videos, every recording of every bit of torture they had put him through. He had seen them bring him to the brink of death. He was the one of who had pulled him out and if he had been late…

He couldn't even go there. But in so many ways he was already late. The doctors and nurses left the room and that gave him a chance to allow himself to break. He could finally be weak, shed tears. He sat next to Harry and watched him. Just looking at him hurt more than anything else in the world. He felt a very real pang of sudden aching in his chest. The bastards who did this would get what was coming to them but how would he cleanse his own conscience.

You were late, Tom. You let this happen. You shouldn't even be able to look at yourself in the mirror.

His conscience was right. He had messed up. He should have allowed Harry to live in Inverness. He should never have forced him to return to London. He should never have approached him again…But the damage hadn't started then…The damage had started when he'd taken little Harry in his arms for the first time…It had truly started setting in when he had killed Harry's father and made him an orphan…

I'm so sorry, Harry

But being sorry didn't change anything. He allowed himself this one last moment of weakness, but after this he would get back on his feet and go back to what was really important. Revenge. Showing those people the gravity of what they had done. He felt a hand on his shoulder,

"I'm sorry, sir. I hope I'm not interrupting."

He shook his head and Stan inquired softly,

"How's he doing? What do the doctors say?"

He spoke the words but they sounded so hollow,

"They say he's out of the woods."

Stan laughed softly,

"That is wonderful news."

There was a pause as he waited for Stan to come out with what he had really come here to say. Finally, he spoke,

"There's some news that I thought you should hear right away, sir. It's about Dumbledore."

His ears pricked as he tried to maintain a calm façade,

"Did he try to break out?"

Stan explained,

"No, Sir. This is actually some intel on his family that you requested."

He felt excitement bubbling in his chest,

"What is it, Stanley? What's the intel?"

Stan handed him a manila envelope,

"Perhaps it would be better if you could see for yourself, sir."


	196. Chapter 196

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

The last face he wanted to see in intensive care was that of Remus Lupin.

A bunch of other officials walked inside the room along with him, and all he could do was clench his fists, hoping that the anger wouldn't show. There was something in Lupin's eyes, like he knew something he didn't, and he hated when people looked at him that way. He spoke curtly,

"Lupin…I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Harry hasn't even been awake a few hours."

Even though officially Harry had come out of the coma two days ago, it was only today that he looked awake. He had started speaking a few words here and there, and when he came in a few minutes back, he actually said more than a sentence. So, to see the Lupin here so soon seemed a little odd. But Lupin didn't look bothered one bit,

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Riddle. I'm here to take his statement before anyone threatens him into saying something they want him to say, instead of what really happened."

It was obvious the statement was directed towards him. But he didn't let that faze him. In all the excitement of seeing Harry open his eyes and those tubes being taken out, he'd forgotten the reality of it for a moment. It was his mistake and he would have to deal with the consequences. Harry had barely spoken, but the doctors said that was normal for someone in his condition. He tried to stall,

"The doctors said not to give him undue stress."

Lupin shook his head and even though his tone was polite, his eyes were filled with hostility. Had he solved the cases?

"Don't worry, Mr. Riddle."

Lupin handed him a document,

"The doctor himself approved this visit."

He had no need to look at the document to see if Lupin was telling the truth. He quietly watched him click his pen as he turned to Harry. Instantly his eyes softened, and concern clouded his features,

"So, Harry… I'm sorry I have to talk about all this when you're clearly going through so much but that's the job, I'm afraid."

Harry's voice was barely audible when he spoke,

"It's okay,"

He could see on his face how uncomfortable he was now that Lupin had entered the room. But like him, he probably realized that the only way out of this was through this, so he kept the conversation going.

Lupin spoke softly,

"Son, what they did to you… It's appalling. And they should be punished for it, every single one of them, don't you think?"

Harry pursed his lips and barely nodded,

"I guess."

Lupin clicked his pen shut,

"But you realize… vigilante justice is illegal and carries consequences. You don't want that. Let the law and the justice system do their job. They might be bastards, Harry, but there are certain rights a human being enjoys in this world. Those rights, this civilization, are what keeps us human. If everyone were to take revenge on every person who harmed them, this world would be in chaos."

He couldn't help the chuckle that emanated from his throat. Lupin turned to him,

"Mr. Riddle, is there something you would like to say?"

He leaned his shoulder against the wall and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans,

"You're joking, right? Someone tried to kidnap him, and the police did nothing…Even when they succeeding in kidnapping him and tortured him for weeks, you did nothing to stop it. Sounds to me like the world is already in chaos."

Lupin directed his next question to Harry,

"Taking revenge is illegal, Harry. It could land you or whoever else in jail. Do you want to live the rest of your life in prison? Go back to being in some cell?"

Harry glanced at his feet and whispered,

"No…"

Lupin rested a hand on his shoulder,

Well then… you need to talk to me."

Harry inquired,

"What would you like to know?"

Lupin opened up his notebook,

"I don't want a lot from you. I know you're healing, and you need time. But if those criminals get too far during that time, you'll never be able to forgive yourself."

Harry gave a nod.

"People like that shouldn't be out in the open or they could hurt someone else. You don't want anyone else to go through this, do you?"

Harry looked uncomfortable again and he finally interjected,

"Don't let them guilt you into saying anything you don't want to, Harry…

Lupin spoke up,

"Tom… I'm the one doing the questioning here and I'm the one carrying the badge. I could have you kicked out of this room if I wanted."

He knew that wasn't true and he was sure that Lupin knew that as well. But he was playing a game as always, trying to have the upper hand. So far, he was doing fine, but everything now depended on Harry's response, Lupin turned his attention back to Harry,

"So… Do you know who those people were? A name? Moniker? Tattoos? Do you remember anything?"

Harry's eyes were wet.

 _Harry, please don't do it._

He said a little prayer and crossed his fingers. Harry was looking right at him and he smiled, simply to look like he had nothing to hide,

"No,"

Harry said. His voice was low; he was having trouble speaking the words due to the hurt jaw, but the word was clearly enunciated.

Lupin looked like he might be in shock. His eyes widened and then narrowed, and he saw his Adams apple throb as he swallowed. But on the surface, he kept a calm profile,

"You're saying you don't remember _anything_?"

Harry stopped looking at him and his eyes fell to his legs on the hospital bed. His head leaned forward. He had a dejected look on his face and he knew he was hiding his tears,

"I don't remember."

Lupin took a while in coming to his next question but it was obvious he was disappointed,

"Do you at least remember who broke you out?"

Lupin was looking right at him when he asked that question and then Harry looked at him too. His eyes were still filled with tears. Harry's response was more forceful this time, unwavering.

"No."

Lupin spoke, trying to be calm but he was having a tough time doing it,

"No? What do you remember?"

Harry finally snapped,

"I remember a bunch of guys torturing me to no end! Isn't that enough?"

Those were the first lengthy phrases Harry had spoken in a long time. Lupin realized it was futile and sighed softly. He shoved his little notebook inside his jacket pocket and took out a card,

"You already have my number but in case you've lost it. Why don't you hang on to this?"

Harry palmed the card but didn't bother to read what was on it. He started fidgeting with it. Lupin saw this and smiled,

"I know you think that I've failed you…"

Lupin placed a light kiss on Harry's bandaged head,

"But mark my words…I am trying to protect you…You can't see it yet and it will break you again when you do but I'm here for you…Sirius and I will always be there for you."

Lupin left the room and his entourage followed at his heels. He went over to Harry who was still staring at the business card,

"You didn't tell them the truth. Why?"

Harry spoke softly,

"I saw your face. I knew you wanted me to keep it a secret."

He took Harry's hand in his and kissed his knuckles,

"If you had told them who brought you back, or even if you'd told them any of their names, everything would have been ruined."

Harry whispered softly,

"Everything is already ruined."

The words bore through his chest and hurt like nothing else could.

He took the card from him and tossed it in the trashcan next to the hospital bed. Maybe that act gave him some form of control, or maybe he was just mad at Lupin for putting that stuff in Harry's head. Harry stayed silent and didn't say a word.

"Harry…"

Harry closed his eyes and cut across him,

"I'm tired."

Was Harry hiding something from him? Had Lupin's words actually made an impact on him and he wasn't telling? He had no way of finding out, but he was going to make sure that Lupin didn't come by anymore. The less Harry saw of him the better. He helped Harry settle into a more comfortable position on the bed and adjusted the pillows,

"Is that better?"

He gave a tiny nod to indicate yes.

"I'm going to be right here, okay?"

Harry spoke up,

"Why don't you go home? You look like you haven't slept in days."

He brushed his lips against Harry's,

"I'm fine."

Harry turned away his head and pulled away from his lips,

"Tom. Do it for me?"

He guessed his brain was kind of fried to be honest. A bit of rest couldn't hurt. But he hated leaving Harry alone. Of course, the doctors did say he was out of danger now. Harry urged,

"I'm just going to be asleep anyway. I don't want you to sleep here, it's torture. So please. Go home. Rest. Come back when you're feeling better. I'm not going anywhere."

He knew that all this was true, that there was no way anyone could get a hold of him with all the security and the nursing staff, but he still couldn't bring himself to feel at peace about it.

"Okay,"

He leaned in to kiss his cheek,

"I'll see you soon."

Harry said nothing. He just turned his back to him and slept


	197. Chapter 197

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Harry's friends had been visiting the hospital on and off since the day Remus had showed up and one of them was always around Harry which irritated him and frustrated him to no end. But more than frustrated, he was anxious…No…anxious was too small a word. He was practically terrified.

He had prepared himself. And so had Harry's doctor and the counsellor he had relented to speak to for two minutes at everyone's insistence. But it still stung. How could it not? The person who had woken up from that coma wasn't his Harry. Or it was, but it wasn't. When he looked into his eyes, they were the same gorgeous emerald eyes he remembered, but it wasn't Harry. Those eyes weren't filled with life anymore. They were glassy and dead. And he wasn't the only one who had noticed that. Each and every one of Harry's friends had discussed it with him…They'd blamed him, and they were been right to do so…This was his fault…It was all his fault…

But as he helped Harry up in the bed and adjusted the pillows behind him, he relented and sank his face into his hair and inhaled him. It was at that moment, as Harry's distinct familiar scent filled him, that determination rose like a tsunami inside him. He was going to pull him through this, even if he had to drag him by the balls of his feet. he was going to be the one to pull him out of this darkness, to reach inside his head where he was hiding and bring him back to the land of the living.

He'd been there in time. He had saved him. Harry hadn't died in some filthy pit in the forest or in the dank bedroom of Crouch's apartment. So, he was not going to let him drown now. He kissed Harry's head before pulling away, but he didn't react. If anything, the intimate gesture they had shared countless times before left him looking uncomfortable. He ran his fingers through his hair and settled back in his chair opposite Harry's bed and ran through emails on his phone while he fed himself, giving him space.

It killed him. Having Harry so close but not being able to talk to him…Being in the same room as him but feeling as if he was miles apart…Like there was an impenetrable iron wall between them. All he wanted was for him to talk about something…anything…He remembered how conversational Harry had been when they'd been Edinburg…. How happy and alive he'd been…He wanted that Harry back…He wanted the light back in his eyes…He wanted the smile back on his lips… That, and he wanted to take the spoon from his shaky hand and feed him the porridge that he spent twenty minutes dealing with. But Harry had nearly had a panic attack when he'd offered to do it before, so he had refrained from doing it again.

"Harry, I can help you if you just let me…Please let me help you…For my sake…Please, Harry…"

Harry didn't react, and he wasn't even sure he'd heard him. But after a moment the spoon clattered against the plastic bowl and he turned to him. Those eyes that were devoid of the emotions he needed to see stared at him for a moment, and it left him disconcerted. But then Harry finally spoke to him. He wished now the silence had continued.

He watched as he flipped the plastic bowl of porridge over and it ran all over his blanket,

"I don't need your help… Why can't you see that I'm going crazy _inside_? Why can't you see that I'm doing this for you? I don't want to breathe. I wish I'd died out there. In fact, I'm sure I did. I'm exhausted. _I don't have it in me to make you feel better right now!_ "

He stood and tried to calm him down, but Harry started ripping the IVs from his skin and throwing the vases and flower arrangements and bottles of medication at his bedside drawer.

"Harry, calm down…"

Harry cried out,

"I'm sorry I'm not happy to be alive! I'm sorry I'm not grateful I get to deal with the memories in my head for the rest of my life!"

As he held Harry down while he thrashed and tore open his stitches and bumped his head wound bloody against the headboard, he was equal parts thankful for him finally showing some emotion and dying inside with him.

"Calm down, Harry! Please!"

And then Harry shouted,

"Why should I trust you, you're just like everyone else! You're everything I thought you weren't…"

The nurse injected something into the drip to knock Harry out, and as Harry's struggling grew weaker and his voice grew slurred, he continued to speak,

"I trusted you…I trusted you, Tom…The whole world could be wrong but never you…I thought that you could never commit a sin…I thought that you could never hurt anyone… You were my angel…"

Tears streamed out of Harry's closed lids as he spoke,

"You ruined everything…You ruined me, Tom…You ruined me…"

Harry's voice broke down and he finally succumbed into an uneasy sleep. The urge to break down had never been as strong as it was then but he held himself up. He must have looked so pathetic standing over Harry, crying, that the nurse even took pity on him and offered to give him something for his anxiety, too,

"I don't deserve peace."

That was all I said to her, and she left him standing vigil over his broken Harry.

"I don't know how,"

He whispered to him,

"But I'll make this right… I'll do whatever it takes but I will fix this."


	198. Chapter 198

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

The talk with the doctor and the counsellor left him more unsatisfied than he'd been before. Even now he could hear Harry's words echoing inside his head…each one a sharp dagger impaling his already bruised and lacerated heart. How was he supposed to fix this? Harry knew he'd killed people… How could he take away that knowledge from him?

He ran his hand over his face and slumped back against the cool corridor wall. Only one solution came to mind and as much as he wanted to implement it, he knew that it would leave Harry more broken in the long run.

Stan spoke up from next to him,

"Sir, I know what you're thinking and even though it's not my place…I strongly advise you not to do it."

He lifted his face out of his hands and stared hard at Stan for a moment,

"What am I thinking, Stanley?"

Stan lowered his gaze and murmured,

"You want to erase his memories again."

He tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants and sighed,

"Yes…"

Stan finally looked up and held his gaze,

"You can't do that to him again, Sir… Don't you think he's been hurt enough already?"

He balled his hands into fists,

"You weren't there yesterday when he threw that fit… You didn't see how much pain he was in…Those memories are killing him from the inside and I can't let that happen…I won't allow that to happen…"

Stan shook his head,

"With all due respect, Sir. You are not doing this for him…You are doing this for yourself…"

In a flash, he had Stan pinned against the wall and he stared into his eyes hard,

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Stanley?"

Stan held his gaze and squared his jaw,

"He knows about the murders… It won't take him long to connect the dots… He will know that you're Lord V… You want to stop that…You want to stop him from finding out because you think that he'll leave when that happens… You're not erasing his memories because they're tormenting him… You're erasing them because you want to keep him for yourself… You want to keep him chained to you…"

He wrapped his hands around Stan's throat and squeezed hard. How dare he accuse him of that? How dare he accuse him of being selfish? He was doing it for Harry… Everything he'd ever done had been for Harry…

Stan's lips parted and his eyelids fluttered close as his skin tinged blue from the lack of oxygen but he didn't fight him. Stan didn't fight him….

He released his throat and Stan instantly crashed to his knees in front of him. He rasped out,

"He loves you… Deep down inside, he still loves you and nothing will ever change that…He might need some time to cope with everything but he can't live without you…just like you can't live without him…Tell him the truth…Let him decide… You've never given him a choice before... Please give it to him now…He deserves it…"

He ran his fingers through Stan's hair and gently pulled him back to his feet before tracing the finger sized bruises that covered his throat,

"In all these years, I have used you as an object to take my rage out when nothing else was available. I have whipped you… strangled you… hurt you… Why have you never left?"

Stan's eyes shone with tears as he spoke,

"Because you saved me that day… Ernie and I … We would have died on the streets and no one would have cared… You could have turned us in and we would have rotted away in prison…You didn't… You gave me a future…You made me who I am today… I can never repay you for that, Sir."

He wrapped an arm around Stan's waist and pulled him to his chest as Stan burst into tears and he found his own just as difficult to control. He smoothed his fingers over his back gently and spoke,

"You're like a son to me… my student… my apprentice… In all these years, you have never disappointed me, Stanley and I am very proud of you…"

He held Stan for a few moments more until he was sure, he had composed himself and then gently released him,

"Your girlfriend must be waiting for you."

Stan nodded and then walked away as he once again leaned back against the wall. There was a lot of truth in what Stan had said but following his advice meant leaving himself at the mercy of Harry's decision which did not seem to be in his favour if he told him the complete truth. But Stan was right, erasing his memories would achieve nothing.

He started making his way back towards Harry's room and stepped in to find Tonks standing by Harry's bed with her face buried in Stan's shoulder as she wept ceaselessly. He cleared his throat and she levelled him with a venomous glare,

"Why don't you just leave him alone?"

Harry stirred in his sleep and he focused his attention on him. The turban of bandages around his head was thicker after yesterday's fit and his arms were covered with bandages. He looked as pale as a ghost and the doctors had been keeping him under sedation because they feared that he would hurt himself further while he was awake,

"Because he needs me."

Tonks sneered,

"He doesn't need you…He needs to be away from you…"

Stan wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear before leading her away.

He stepped closer to Harry's asleep form and touched his cheek softly,

"Harry…"

Harry's fingers flexed, and his breath hitched. He instantly entwined his fingers with Harry's and pressed his lips to his forehead,

"Harry, I am so sorry."

Harry fingers moved and for a moment he expected him to pull them away from his grasp but he didn't. He squeezed them gently and a soft groan escaped his lips followed by his name,

"Tom…"

He tightened his hold on his fingers and whispered against his forehead,

"I'm here, Love… I'm here…"

Harry's eyes opened, and he stared at him in puzzlement for a moment before grief filled them and made them brim up with tears. He wiped them away before they could fall and Harry whispered hoarsely,

"I hurt you, didn't I?"

He shook his head as he rested his forehead against Harry's,

"No, Love…You can never hurt me…"

Harry let out a soft strangled sob and he held him tight,

"Don't leave me, Tom…"

He held him as close to himself as he physically could without hurting him and continued to soothe him,

"Ssshh… I'm here… I'm right here… I won't ever leave you….Just relax."

Harry relaxed against him and he kissed every visible part of him he could reach. The relief that flooded him when Harry made no move to pull away was something hugely beautiful. For the first time in days, he felt like he had his Harry back in his arms,

"I love you, Harry… I love you so much."

He wasn't expecting a reply but when Harry did, it felt like light had finally returned to his world…It felt like his heart started beating again…It felt like he could breathe again…

"I love you too, Tom."


	199. Chapter 199

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Harry had his eyes closed but he knew he was awake by how he kept flexing his grip on his hand,

"Harry is going home with us."

He wanted to shout out in frustration. This meaningless debate had been going on for the past half an hour. Blake and Eric stood against the far wall with their arms crossed over their chests and Black was seated in one of the chairs beside Harry's bed while Tonks and Stan stood by the window and silently watched the argument.

The doctors had deemed Harry fit enough to be discharged this morning and the Iversons and Black had been arguing about who would be taking him home. They were so sorely mistaken if they though that he'd let Harry leave with them. He wasn't planning on letting Harry out of his sights ever again and he was taking him home with him tonight.

When he saw that the discomfort making itself apparent on Harry's face, he spoke,

"Would you please stop? Harry needs peace and quiet."

Black spoke up,

"Says the man who led him to this…"

He felt Harry's hold tighten on his and then heard him speak softly,

"Sirius, don't…"

Black got up and came to stand closer to the bed as he leaned over Harry and cupped his face,

"Harry, it is his fault…"

Harry finally opened his eyes,

"No..."

Sirius sighed and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead before stepping back and fixing him with his venomous glare,

"You don't care an ounce about him, do you? If you cared, you would stay the hell away from him after everything you've done…"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as tears flowed down his temples,

"Stop… Just stop… "

He pulled Harry to his chest and Harry immediately clung to him. He kissed the top of his head and inquired softly,

"If you want then I can leave, Love."

Harry's voice was so weak, he barely heard him,

"No…"

Harry's hold tightened on him and he felt the way he trembled in his arms. He was going to take his sweet time tormenting the people that had brought him to his condition. No matter what everyone said, revenge was his right and no justice system in the world was capable of getting him that. He pressed another kiss to Harry's heavily bandaged head,

"I told you, I'm here, Love."

Harry curled up tighter and it was almost as if he was trying to disappear inside him. He wrapped his arms around his frail body and whispered comforts and reassurances to him while he thought of all the ways he was going to make Dumbledore pay. Now that Harry was on his way to recovery, he could finally focus on exacting his revenge.

If he could, he would hide Harry away from the rest of the world. He would keep him for himself and never allow another soul to see him. He would be the only one to hold him, touch him, kiss him, taste him…He would be the only person Harry could rely on…The only person in Harry's life….

Harry's breathing evened out and it was so obvious that he'd finally fallen asleep. He straightened out his IV and carefully adjusted his arms so that the needles wouldn't hurt him before kissing his forehead,

"You are a sick bastard."

He raised his head and regarded Black coolly. Black looked like he was going to explode with rage as he spoke,

"Mark my words…You will not be allowed to run free for along…. A monster like you deserves to be in jail and you will be…"

He signalled towards the door and spoke calmly,

"I think you should leave…Harry will be going home with me and he shall be staying with me until he has recovered enough to make a choice."

Black was about to launch himself at him when Blake and Eric grabbed him and held him back,

"If Harry wasn't in this state…I'd tell him every vile thing about you…"

He shook his head and smiled,

"You can do whatever you want when Harry is completely healed."

Blake and Eric practically dragged Sirius out of the room and Tonks and Stan followed on their heels. He turned his attention back to Harry and he couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes at the sight of him. He looked so weak…so fragile… Those monsters had returned him to the state he had found him in all those years ago. It would take him months…maybe years… to bring him back to normal.

He smoothed his fingers over Harry's back…The thin fabric of the hospital gown did nothing to conceal the raised edges of various cuts and lashes that marred Harry's already scarred back from his touch. Every cut…every lash…every blow was going to be avenged.

It was hours later when he stared at the door of Harry's hospital room and waited for him to finish getting dressed. Every second away from Harry just made him nervous but he forced himself to slow his breathing and folded his arms over his chest when Harry's door opened, and he stood leaning against the frame, looking totally exhausted. He was at his side in a second.

"Here, sit down, Love"

He helped him into the wheelchair slowly,

"I wish you'd let me help you get dressed."

He was still smarting from Harry not letting me help him get changed. It was like he was shy around him. He kept telling himself that it was only because he didn't want him to see all the bruises and marks still mapping his body, instead of the alternative. Harry spoke softly,

"I'm fine, Tom."

He took that as his cue and started wheeling the chair towards the elevator. Harry wasn't fine though…Not by a long shot…There was still a long way to go before Harry would be fine again.


	200. Chapter 200

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

He stared at the bed.

All those memories, the good ones, the ones related to Tom.

But somehow it felt as though they had been tarnished.

He could remember how happy he'd been that night, Tom had first brought him here… The love that they'd shared in this very bed…The touches…The kisses…The immense joy… For the first time in years, he'd felt that he'd found his home. Tom had said it was his room, well, _their_ room, but he felt like a stranger here today.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked away the memories and spoke,

"Yeah?"

Tom spoke softly,

"Will you put this on?"

He turned his attention from the bed to Tom who was holding a ring. He noticed there was one on Tom's finger too,

"What's this?"

Tom showed him his ring,

"We're together. Forever, Love."

That should have made him happy. He should be beyond himself with joy but he wasn't…He just wasn't…Because he wasn't sure he could ever feel happiness of any kind. Ever.

There was only one question that kept eating at him and he didn't know how to approach the topic,

"When I was… you know… there… Tom, they showed me something. A video. You were in some alley… killing someone, I'm not doubting you, just…."

Tom sighed softly as he stepped closer to him and rested his hands on his shoulders,

"If it were real, why didn't they send it to the police or the media?"

He didn't know what to say to that so he kept quiet. He'd thought the very same thing when Gellert had shown him the video.

Tom took that as a sign that he was angry,

"Harry, I know this is difficult for you to believe but…listen to me… You can trust me…"

Harry didn't know who to trust anymore…There was just so much noise inside his head…So many voices that kept poisoning his thoughts with doubts and misconception…It was so difficult to tell the lies apart from the truth… At some level, he knew…Somewhere deep inside, he knew that Tom was lying to him…But the other part of him loved him so much… Tom was the only thing left in his demolished world…He needed him…

Tom held his hands,

"I don't ever want us taking these rings off."

Harry looked down at the ring and those voices practically started screaming inside his head,

"Tom…"

Tom slipped the ring onto his finger and spoke softly,

"I mean it, Harry. And if you ever see this ring off my finger, know that something truly awful has happened."

Tom tried to kiss him then and he started to have a panic attack. The whole world started to spin…The voices grew ear shattering and it felt like the ground was slipping away from underneath his feet and the air was slowly constricting him…Tom held him by the shoulders and nearly shouted in panic,

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry raised his hand to placate him and spoke,

"I… I… uh… need to lie down…"

Tom wrapped an arm around his waist and spoke gently,

"It must be the meds. The doctors said they were going to make you dizzy, but you need to take them for a while."

Tom helped him into bed, and he could barely stand the touching, but he had no choice. He could barely see through the fog in front of his eyes. The attack got better the minute he was in bed. Everything seemed to have calmed down a little. He was able to breathe and the dizziness, although still there, wasn't that bad anymore. Tom was taking off his shoes and he tossed them aside. He was about to unbutton his jeans when his hand almost moved of its own volition and stopped his from going any further and he protested without wanting to,

"No!"

Tom stopped,

"Harry, it's just…"

Harry shook his head and pleaded,

"Please…. Leave them on. I'm fine."

Tom left it at that thankfully, and he felt embarrassed but unable to get past it. What the hell was he doing? This was Tom… Not them. He knew Tom would never hurt him. So why was he reacting this way?

He wanted to scream at the contradictions that veiled his mind. He needed Tom so much…He needed him to hold him and kiss him… He needed him to soothe away his pain just like he always did but there were times…just like now…When he couldn't stand it…The barest of touches made him sick. Tom stood next to him,

"Do you want me to stay here or leave?"

Harry gulped…Why did Tom have to ask that? He wanted him to stay but he felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe if they were in the same room. Before he could speak, Tom spoke softly,

"I'll be in the other room, okay? I don't think I'll get much sleep so just tell me if you need anything."

Harry couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks,

"I'm sorry."

Tom leaned over him and kissed his forehead gently,

"Don't be sorry… This is not your fault…Are you going to be okay?"

He didn't think he was ever going to be okay but he nodded.

"Okay then. I'll see you in the morning, Love."

With that he was gone.

He turned to his side, watching the curtains that came in view. It felt strange being on this bed. So comfortable. In a place that he'd once considered his own. He could do anything, go anywhere, even if he was just going to lie down because the doctor said he needed to let his body heal, he was still free. He had to pinch myself several times, to actually come to terms with the fact that he had freedom, that he wasn't handcuffed to some tiny cot anymore or confined to a depressing hospital bed, that he had a nice bed to lie on and this house had everything that could provide him comfort, including Tom.

He closed his eyes and tried to feel that peace…Tried to make himself believe that he was alive…That he hadn't died in that gloomy basement or that forest…He'd survived…. Just like he'd survived Crouch…

The ring stayed on his finger, feeling a little strange but fitting perfectly and the voices in his head shrieked that he wasn't worthy of it…Not after everything that had been done to him…


	201. Chapter 201

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

He lay on the bed in the guest-room but sleep was miles away from him.

How could he sleep when Harry was in that kind of pain? When he could see everything that they had done to him right in front of him? Harry's body was a roadmap of scars, each one chronicling a moment of terror he'd had to live through. What disturbed him most was how much it got to him.

He was no stranger to torture. Looking away and pretending like life was fair and peaceful had always been a luxury, he could not afford. He shouldn't have been so shocked when he caught a glimpse of Harry's exposed torso… Because he'd seen the scars on his back that had been inflicted on him by Crouch. But the crisscross of jagged scars dancing across his abdomen and chest punched him hard in the gut. Harder than he was willing to admit.

Perhaps, it was the thought of him suffering through each of those blows…That he saw the moment each of those scars were inflicted on him when he looked into those lifeless emerald eyes. How was he even supposed to function, much less find the will to get out of bed?

He closed his eyes in the dark of the room hoping to block out the images of the yellowing, healing bruises that had caught his eye. But the fireworks behind his eyelids just taunted him, danced in front of him like little-jagged knives sticking into the black figure around it, into Harry, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He yelled past the lump in his throat and sat up, greasy from a heavy sweat. He wiped his face and looked for the red alarm clock. It was 3:15AM. He'd only been able to get two hours' sleep, but he knew it would be pointless chasing it anymore, so he kicked the covers off and got up. After he checked on Harry, who was breathing steadily and passed out under a haze of painkillers, he stripped down and walked to the master bathroom.

Running the shower cold, he stepped under the bruising torrent of uncomfortable water and let it pelt against his skin, reminding him that he was alive. His head was all messed up and it scared him. But he wasn't scared for himself. He was afraid for Harry. If he was not at the top of his game, what chance did he have? He was his only solace. He was Harry's only hope of getting his life back. Him falling apart was an indulgence neither of them could afford.

There would be no falling apart, from either of them. He didn't care if Harry would kick him in the gut in the morning, or call him every name under the sun, but he was going to drag him to the land of the living. Harry was still in there somewhere. He was still there and as long as Harry was there, he wouldn't give up on him. Just like he knew Harry wouldn't have given up on him had the tables been reversed.

That thought sent a shiver down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold water he was towelling off his body. He hung his head in shame…. ashamed of his weakness at the thought of suffering through what he had. He leaned against the en suite's door and stared at Harry's sleeping frame. He should have been in Harry's place…

* * *

"What's this?"

"Breakfast… Eat it."

Harry pushed his plate away, getting grease on the bed,

"You should've asked me before you went to the trouble."

He shook his head,

"Yes, and you would've said you're not hungry. Which is why I didn't."

Harry retorted bitterly,

"Which is why you should've."

He stared Harry down,

"Harry, eat…"

He eyed him a bit longer, not backing down, until Harry finally pulled the plate closer to him. He was relieved to have won that battle, but he was sure he would. Despite everything, Harry still listened to him. Harry picked up a piece of bacon and chewed on it obnoxiously, crunching his way through his breakfast and making him smile,

"Good?"

Harry ignored him and piled scrambled egg on his toast. Apparently, his appetite was returning which was extremely good news. It was time to execute the next stage of his hostile takeover of his day,

"We're going for a picnic by the river."

Harry stopped eating and spoke,

"Picnic?"

He shoved fried mushrooms in his mouth. After swallowing, he continued,

"I want you to get out into the sun, into open space. The doctor says you need exercise, so some walking will do you good."

Harry pushed his plate away again,

"I'm tired."

He retorted,

"We're going."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest,

"My back hurts."

He pushed his own plate away,

"We're going."

Harry finally shouted,

"I don't want to go!"

He spoke equally loudly,

"We're going!"

Harry stared at him for a while. He crossed his arms and stared back at him. His shoulders were the first to sag.

That was the end of that.


	202. Chapter 202

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Harry breathed in the cool, fresh air and it eased something inside his chest…

He was free… He was really free now…

There had been a time when he'd thought that he'd die in that basement and he'd readily accepted that fate because it would have ensured that Tom remained in possession of all his assests… He'd never thought about surviving… Not once had he thought of Tom saving him…

But he had been saved… It didn't feel like it though… He didn't feel like he'd felt when he'd been kidnapped… It was almost as if a part of him had died in that basement.

Walking behind Tom was a challenge. The burns on the soles of his feet still stung like hell, but he wasn't about to let him know that. He knew what he was doing, though. Tom was challenging him, pushing him out of his comfort zone. Walking just a bit too fast for him to stay comfortably with him. So that he had to push himself just that little bit more to stay with him.

Walking up to the river, he was happy in that moment to be where he was. Twenty minutes earlier he would've been happy to spend the whole day on his back in the bed. Now, seeing the beautiful steed and feeling the cool air on his skin, he was thankful to Tom for pulling him out of that slump.

Tom led him to the stables and Harry stared in wonder at the beautiful horses. Tom took his hand and led him to one particular horse…pure white….with a mane so silky that his fingers twitched just to feel it,

"I bought her for you."

Tom gently rested his hand atop the mane and spoke,

"You can touch her… I promise she won't bite…"

Tom's hand covered the back of his hand and the warmth that seeped through his skin… It almost felt as if Tom was pushing his life into him. He ran his fingers through the soft mane and closed his eyes as he pushed his face into the soft hair and inhaled slowly. It was a clean scent, a warm smell… so full of life and vitality that filled him. For a moment, he could almost imagine himself riding with Tom. He could see it so clearly… Tom sweeping over the rocky terrain looking like a warrior on his way to battle, gracious and beautiful and manly.

"What are you thinking about?"

He pulled his face away from the mane and opened his eyes. Tom's brown eyes were so unguarded, so sincere that he couldn't get his guard up in time before blurting,

"You…"

Tom rested his forehead against his and kissed his cheek softly,

"I think about you all the time too."

Tom pulled away slowly and spoke,

"Have you thought of a name for her? Obviously, you can't go riding yet…But when you're all better, we could ride for hours…I'm sure you would enjoy it."

A random name just popped up in his head and he spoke,

"Hedwig."

Tom smiled softly,

"I'm sure she likes it."

Right on cue, the horse neighed, and Tom's smile brightened,

"See… I told you she would approve of it."

Harry nodded silently,

"Ready for a walk?"

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, gauging his pain level. Luckily, Tom threw him a lifeline.

"We could take the buggy down to the river. Maybe we can walk around there after putting our feet in the stream for a while?"

He smiled, far from put off by the idea. When they were in the buggy, he fully enjoyed the openness of the ranch, the wind in his face and the sun roasting his head as they drove down to the river in silence. He had completely given up on seeing the sun ever again not so long ago. The thought of taking a picnic under a shaded tree with rolled up pants and his feet in a cold stream with Tom sitting next to him was a dream he hadn't even dared to consider. And yet, here they were.

After throwing rocks into the water and trying to make them skip from where they were seated, he stretched his back lazily. Tom spoke up after a while.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving,"

Keeping his eyes on the clean water making its way down the stream, he spoke,

"I'm not."

He hardly had any appetite for food these days. It all tasted so bland….so absolutely flavourless…

Tom got up to his feet,

"Well you definitely need to eat even if you don't want to."

Tom walked away from him towards the buggy and returned in record time, holding a basket. He placed the basket between them like a prize trophy, before flopping back down in the spot he'd recently vacated and scoured the ground for more rocks to throw into the river.

Harry delved into the basket, expecting to find berries, cheese, crackers and wine. His fingers grazed against wax sandwich wrap and he delved deeper, pulling out a wrapped little missile from the basket. he stared at Tom wordlessly as realization dawned.

"You didn't?"

Tom grinned victoriously as he spoke,

"You thought I'd gotten some generic picnic basket from the market, didn't you?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he unwrapped the hot dog only to find a fresh bun with a hot dog in the middle slathered with mustard and ketchup. It was a simple combination, but one that he loved… It brought back memories of his mom… She usually never had the time to look after him but every once in a while, she would have the weekend off and then she'd make hot dogs and pack some potato crisps and soda and they would spend the day together in Hyde Park…

A picture of him and his mom with their picnic basket open in front of them still hung in his old apartment and Harry figured that that's where Tom had gotten the idea from. The fact that Tom went out of his way to do this for him choked him up.

He didn't know what to say to him, so he stuffed his face with the hot dog while he poured soda and opened the potato chips. There was something outwardly about how good they tasted… He was willing to admit that these were better than anything he'd ever eaten and he didn't have a shred of doubt that Tom had made them by himself. Maybe it was all those weeks of hunger and bland food that was catching up with him but he suddenly found himself to be truly and utterly famished,

"I hope you didn't just make a couple of these…"

He said eventually when he licked his fingers clean of spilled ketchup and mustard goo. He could do with another half a dozen probably.

"What do you think?"

Tom asked playfully and scooped a streak of mustard off his shirt and licked his finger slowly and then spoke,

"You can have as many as you want, Love."

He smiled at him, really smiled for the first time since he'd been back, and Tom's surprise at that broke his heart all over again.


	203. Chapter 203

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

He'd finished his rehab two weeks ago and Tom had arranged a little party for him at the house in which he'd invited Blake, Eric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Stan. But they weren't the only ones he'd invited. There had been other people present… Men, far too elegant than he could ever hope to compete with… And it had made him realize how inadequate he was for Tom…He deserved better… Maybe Tom wanted better…Maybe he should leave now and give him the chance to find someone who was a more fitting match for him…

Tom's voice shook him out of his thoughts,

"Harry, you left the party so abruptly… Are you feeling alright?"

Harry nodded silently and was about to make his way to the bathroom when Tom grabbed his arm,

"You're not okay."

Harry shoved at him and Tom stood there, a little stunned,

"You think you can just push me around, and I'll let you treat me that way?"

Tom observed him for a moment before speaking calmly,

"I never heard you complain before."

Harry wanted to break something… He wanted to break down… He didn't know what to do and it was tearing him apart,

"All those people downstairs… They're all so much better than me…"

Tom's eyes widened and he finally spoke,

"No…They're not, Harry…"

Harry pushed at him more forcefully and finally managed to pull away. Harry shook his head and shouted,

"Yes… They are…"

Tom raised his hands up in placating gesture and spoke softly,

"Why are you saying this?"

When he didn't reply, Tom stepped closer to him,

"Look, I'm sorry okay? It was a mistake to invite them, but you need to understand that I only did it because you need to be comfortable amongst people again… And you're my Fiancé now… I have every right to show you off."

Harry shook his head again,

"That's not it."

Tom's voice sounded so close to breaking when inquired,

"Then what is it, Love?"

He tugged on the hem of his shirt as he spoke up,

"I know you don't find me attractive anymore… And I don't blame you. It's completely understandable, but I'd like you to be honest with me."

Harry noticed the way Tom squared his jaw and the slight hint of anger in his voice when he demanded,

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

He leaned back against the wall and tried to sound as casual as he possibly could,

"Come on, Tom. I've been out of rehab for two weeks now and you didn't once initiate anything! We even sleep in separate beds!"

Tom stared at him silently for a few before bursting out,

"Harry, you _told_ me you wanted to sleep in separate beds… I thought you needed space… I was giving you space…"

Harry sighed,

"I know. But that was before… I didn't…"

He was starting to see how ridiculous and desperate he sounded and that made him want to tear his hair out,

"Forget it. Okay? Just forget it."

Harry could see how bad Tom's hands were trembling and he hated himself for putting him through that,

"The only reason I haven't done anything is because I didn't think you were ready!"

He tried to push back his tears,

"I wasn't… I still don't know to tell you the truth. I don't know what I want."

Tom came up to him and hugged him and he let him,

"Harry, if I wanted someone else, I would have someone else… But there is no one else I can ever want… Don't you get it?"

His voice cracked when he spoke again,

"I don't want you to do it because you feel sorry for me."

Tom rested his hand behind his head, cushioning it as he pushed him back into the wall and started kissing him,

"Does this feel like a pity kiss to you?"

He looked into his eyes and it was all there. The love, the kindness, the desire. And in that moment, he didn't know why he had ever questioned it. The last thing he wanted was to be away from Tom so why did he keep pushing him away? The only reason he made it out of that hell was because he knew he had Tom waiting for him. The only reason he never considered killing himself was because he knew what it would do to Tom. There had been times, during that abduction and after, where the darkness took over and all he wanted was freedom. But something Tom did or said would keep him going another minute, another hour, another day…

"What're you thinking?"

He lied,

"Nothing."

Tom cupped his face gently,

"Talk to me, Love… Let it out…"

He had the sudden urge to leave everything behind and let himself fall so Tom could catch him. Tom must have seen the tears he was trying to hide because he pulled his head close to his chest and held him,

"I can't pretend to know what you're going through,"

Tom paused before speaking again,

"But I promise you the worst is over."

As much as he wanted to believe it, he felt like he'd lost the ability to be positive about most things. But Tom smelled nice. He smelled as he always did… like home. There was no other way to describe it. He lifted his head and Tom kissed him, one hand on his chest and then he seemed to take in his face,

"Trust me."

So he did and kissed him back. It was something exquisite… something beautiful… Something truly magical. He could feel that Tom was pouring all his love into that one kiss and all he could do was give in and lean against the wall and take it all.

He wanted him, no, _needed_ him.

Everything would be okay if Tom reached inside him and touched his heart, the deepest recesses of his body and if he claimed him completely. His nerves were frayed, on edge, but the mounting pleasure was taking over now, creating a soothing layer over everything until nothing remained in the world but him and Tom… until everything was a blur. He wanted it to last forever. He never wanted it to end.

But after what felt like ages, he felt Tom's hot breath on his neck,

"Let's move to the bed."

Saying that, he grabbed his hand and took him to the bed. Tom took off his shirt and tossed it aside, then climbed on the bed and propped himself on his elbows. He followed suit and threw his shirt on the floor right next to his, then climbed onto the bed. He lay back and, still propped up on one arm, Tom ran his other hand all over his chest and belly. His soft brown eyes were gazing directly into his.

For a long time, that's all they did.


	204. Chapter 204

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Tom touched his face with his fingers gently and whispered,

"I missed you."

Harry closed his eyes when he nuzzled his neck, kissed his shoulders and his chest. He lay there and absorbed Tom's desire-filled kisses and his passionate caresses. He was forced to moan out loud when Tom reached below his navel and unbuttoned his jeans before unzipping them and then kissed the tip of his cock.

Harry couldn't help it anymore as he wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and pulled him up so that they could kiss again. He needed those lips on his…Every time Tom kissed him, he felt a little more alive.

Tom started teasing him, pulling away every time he'd try to kiss him so he had to work hard at it but that made it all the more sweeter. He couldn't help but laugh and whined,

"Stop that!"

A truly radiant smile lit up Tom's face and illuminated his brown eyes and Harry knew it was only because he'd laughed. How could Tom still love him so much after what had happened to him? Tom cupped his face,

"You're not getting it that easy… Tell me how much you want me."

Harry shook his head,

"I'm not doing that."

Tom pulled away and Harry grabbed his arm and held him there before pleading,

"No… Please…"

Tom's hands returned to his face and he looked deep into his eyes,

"I want to hear it… I need to hear it from your lips, Harry."

Harry held Tom's gaze and spoke up,

"I want you, Tom."

Tom tsked,

"Not just me… You want me to claim you. Is that right?"

Harry nodded,

"Yes."

Tom ran his thumb over his lips,

"Say it."

Harry swallowed before speaking,

"Make me yours again, Tom."

Tom leaned his forehead against his,

"You were always mine and you always will be."

Tom kissed his lips before pulling away and descended on his navel, his tongue leaving moist traces on his belly. He kept going lower and Harry had no choice but to lay back and let him. Tom lowered his Jeans completely off him, and his instincts were kicking in again, the ones that kept resurfacing at intervals, telling him he should stop, reminding him someone else had been here, where Tom was now.

He pushed those thoughts away and tried to focus on Tom who was lowering his mouth on his cock and sucking him off. And then he looked at him while he stroked his own cock. Harry watched his hand, as it went from tip to shaft, then over the balls, making his dick look harder every time he finished with a stroke. Tom spoke softly,

"Turn around, Love."

Harry complied immediately because he needed more, just as much as Tom did. The pleasure was slowly becoming torture and he needed to get to the finish line. He needed to finish. He wanted to get to the culmination point of his desire.

When Tom came on top of him as he lay on his stomach with his back to him and he felt some of those conflicting feelings again.

He felt Tom's finger, prepping him and it felt good… It distracted him if only for a moment. Tom pressed a kiss underneath his ear,

"Do you want me to stop?"

He barely managed,

"No…"

Tom pressed another kiss to his neck,

"Are you absolutely sure, Love?"

Harry simply nodded his head because he couldn't manage to get the words out. He felt the tip of Tom's cock replacing his finger and he immediately panicked,

"Wait!"

Harry could practically hear the concern in Tom's eyes as he got off of him,

"What is it, Love? Are you okay?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded,

"I'm okay… I'm fine… Will you please use condoms?"

Tom turned him over and Harry had no choice but to open his eyes and look into Tom's tear filled in,

"Harry…"

Harry reached forward and held Tom's hands,

"I was raped, Tom… They raped me in the middle of the forest… it's not safe for you…"

Tom looked like he was going to argue so Harry grabbed his hands tight and begged,

"Please don't argue over this."

Tom seemed to think about it for a moment and then Harry watched him reach into the drawer for condoms. He retook his position and shivered when he felt the cold lube, but it warmed up as soon as Tom thrust those fingers into him again,

"Does this hurt?"

Harry shook his head,

"No."

Even though that was pretty much a go-ahead from his side, Tom was going slow. He barely touched the tip to his hole, and pushed slowly, gently, giving him time to get used to the feeling. He thrust a little further and this time it did hurt, so Tom placed a hand over his and intertwined his fingers with his and kept pushing slowly. But he was panicking again. Tom must have noticed because he stopped and kissed his back,

"It's just me,"

He spoke in a soft, soothing manner and placed another kiss,

"It's just me, Harry."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and nodded,

"Yes…"

Tom pushed more and it was still hurting. But he still wanted it. He wanted him further, deeper, more intense, more passionate. He had to remind himself to breathe,

"Do you want me to stop?"

Harry spoke up, this time with more confidence,

"No."

But when Tom actually thrust again and went deeper, everything was a mess. His head was sending out thoughts haphazardly and one by one, he saw them, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Umbridge and … Gellert… He saw them beating him… He saw Gellert doing to him again what he had done to him in the forest…He was being violently raped again. He was living through it yet again, seeing the whole thing in flashes. He wanted to run but he knew there was no running away from them…from Gellert. He was trapped forever in this nightmare.

"Harry, you need to relax…"

He heard Tom's voice, but his eyes were squeezed shut. He heard that but didn't fully comprehend the meaning, so he did nothing in response. Tom had stopped and he was trying to calm him down, kissing down his back and speaking in his ear,

"You'll get hurt if you don't relax."

And then he heard him yelling out his name and he heard the sheer fear in his voice,

"HARRY!"

He finally managed to breathe, and Tom kissed his cheek and smoothed down his hair,

"Relax, Love… Just let go…. Trust me."

He guessed he was afraid to tell him what was going on. He really didn't want Tom to think he was crazy. But that's what he was, right? Crazy? Insane? Tom, who loved him with all his life was with him on this amazing bed in this beautiful room and all I could do was think of them?

Relax.

So, he did. He willed the muscles in his body to become less tense. Tom squeezed his hand before whispering in his arms,

"I will never hurt you… You're safe, Love… You're safe with me…"

Tom took his time before he started thrusting again.

He was right.

It didn't hurt this time. Instead, he felt his cock reaching that spot inside him, and hitting it again and again until he was back in the moment. Suddenly, the fear was gone as well. He was back to feeling the same intense pleasure he had felt back when Tom had claimed him all those times before. Everything that followed was unbelievable…something truly magical… All this time without having a single orgasm, he guessed he had forgotten how good it felt. The same went for being with Tom in that way. It was familiar and filled with nostalgia. But it was also raw and powerful. He actually felt dizzy.

But even better than that, was the fact that when it ended neither of them moved. They just lay there, wrapped up in each other. And when Tom started kissing him again after a couple of minutes, he wasn't surprised to see that he was ready for him. They kissed some more and grabbed at each other the rest of the night.

Always a little satisfied.

Always a little unfulfilled.


	205. Chapter 205

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

The bar was almost empty but there was one guy talking loudly to the bartender about random things and it was obvious the bartender wasn't even humouring him. He went to sit next to the drunk. He was young. Harry's age, perhaps a little older. Then he noticed the empty shot glasses.

"Hi,"

The drunk said loudly and extended a hand for him to shake,

"I'm Abe."

He took his hand,

"Thomas."

The bartender spoke up,

"I'm cutting you off man. The bar's about to close. If you could please leave now, that would be great."

Abe growled out,

"Is this how you talk to regular customers?"

The bartender interjected,

"If by regular customer… you mean the guy who regularly comes to mess up the atmosphere, then yeah."

Abe spoke, standing up,

"I don't need you! I need your stupid bar! You think you're the only place that serves alcohol?"

The guy could barely walk and stumbled, taking out the money he owed, so he had to help him. He smiled at him when he did,

"Thanks, Thomas. That's very sweet of you."

The bartender whispered to Tom,

"If you can take him off my hands… You don't have to pay for a drink in this place. Ever."

He smiled sweetly and adjusted his bifocals on his nose,

"That's fine… I'll take care of him."

Saying that, he hauled Abe out of the bar. They stood by the sidewalk, smoking.

"So, Thomas? What were you doing in a gay bar this late?"

He shrugged,

"The same thing everyone does in a gay bar this late."

Abe laughed,

"It's never enough, is it?"

He raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you look like you might have a life at home. I'm guessing that wedding ring has been there for a while."

It was actually the first time he had realized he was even wearing it,

"You have a good eye."

Abe smiled,

"A lifetime of trust issues will do that to you."

He tucked his hands in the pockets of the worn-out jeans he was wearing,

"Why did you develop trust issues in the first place?"

Abe merely shrugged,

"Long, depressing story that I don't want to bore you with."

He put on his sincerest smile,

"You can tell me if you want."

Abe looked at him and then gave him a cheeky smile,

"You're hot… I'm hot. Can we cut to the chase?"

This time it was his turn to laugh,

"You're interesting, I'll give you that."

Abe winked,

"And yet… you won't even remember me come morning."

His lips quirked up in a smirk,

"You don't know that."

Abe spoke,

"You look like a nice guy. The kind who wouldn't lie to my face. You know? I actually appreciate that so let's not pretend this is more than what it really is."

He took a long drag on his cigarette before inquiring,

"And what is this?"

Abe laughed,

"A hook-up, and believe it or not, I'm fine with that."

He pulled the cigarette away from his lips,

"Don't you ever want more?"

Abe scoffed,

"You have more, don't you? You're still here like every single person I know, waiting for a random hook-up to bring you relief from whatever it is you're running away from."

He snapped,

"I'm not running away… I never run away from things."

Abe stared pointedly at his hands that were tucked away in the pockets of his jeans,

"That ring… Is it a guy or a girl?"

He spoke softly,

"Guy."

Abe tapped his fingers against his thigh,

"Let me guess. Young, hot looking thing, that you thought you were in love with, but now you've come to realize love isn't all it's cracked up to be?"

He spoke a little angrily,

"I'm not discussing my personal life with you."

Abe inquired,

"What happened?"

He snapped,

"Nothing happened!"

Abe spoke up nonchalantly,

"Something must have… Everything is usually going fine, until… something happens that changes everything. So, what happened with you?"

He spoke in a low voice,

"He got into an accident."

Abe's eyes lit up with understanding,

"Ah. No wonder. Come on, why don't we talk on the way to my apartment?"

He crushed his cigarette under the heel of his shoe,

"How far is your apartment?"

Abe spoke up,

"A few blocks."

He nodded and they started to walk. Abe started speaking,

"I took care of my sick sister for years… She had cancer that wouldn't leave. Sick people, you know, they suck the life out of you."

He couldn't stop himself as he exclaimed,

"That's a harsh thing to say. Anyone can get sick!"

Abe stated in a matter of fact tone,

"Yeah, but if I got sick, I'd say the same about myself."

He ground out,

"I can take care of my husband. It doesn't bother me."

Abe laughed,

"Oh please… If it didn't you wouldn't be here."

He retorted angrily,

"I told you this has nothing to do with him!"

Abe continued to laugh,

"But you're wrong, Tom."

He stopped walking,

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

Abe walked up to him, placed his hands on his face and started kissing him. He had no choice but to kiss him back, and it made him feel like a bastard because he couldn't stop thinking about Harry.

"Still think it's a bad idea?"

He raised his hands up,

"Look. I thought I could do this, but I can't."

Abe came closer to him and grabbed his crotch,

"That's my apartment, right there. Let's go inside and discuss this."

His breath ghosted on his face. It mostly smelled of tequila but not in a bad way.

"Abe, I can't."

Abe dropped to his knees and started unbuttoning his jeans. He tried to stop him but that just made him more forceful,

"Stop that! There's people watching!"

Abe pleaded,

"Just let me do this… I'm sure I can convince you to stay."

He sighed,

"Fine, I'm convinced! Please, just get up before anyone sees us."

Abe was grinning as he walked to his building and led him inside. The building itself was a bit nasty but that was nothing new in the downtown area. The apartment on the other hand, was lush and classy. Minimalistic and clean lines, very little furniture. Abe went straight to the coffee pot and poured them two cups. The coffee was stale and bitter but it did the job. He felt more alert and so did Abe after ingesting at least two more cups of that slop.

For a long time, they just talked. It was unusual but he found himself getting into the conversation. He realized he wasn't as dumb or as one-dimensional as he seemed back at the bar. But he guessed he liked playing a caricature of himself and once in a while he would say something incredibly insane, just to throw him off. It wasn't working. The conversation moved from his various escapades this whole week, to his sister's death. He, on the other hand, offered some half-truths and some plain lies.

"So, tell me what he's like? That guy of yours?"

He couldn't help but smile at that,

"He's beautiful… Inside and out."

Abe grinned,

"You really love him."

He nodded,

"I do."

Abe rested his elbows on his knees and leaned his chin on his palms,

"So, what're you doing, Thomas?"

He inquired calmly,

"What do you mean?"

Abe pursed his lips,

"I mean, why are you messing it up?"

He spoke indignantly,

"I'm not messing anything up. I told you. My being here is no reflection on us. It's merely a reflection on me."

Abe reasoned,

"You're young… You should be out there looking, not settling down. I still feel like you're making a mistake, getting into a serious relationship so soon."

He squared his jaw,

"You have to commit to something in life… Whether it's committing to being single or committing to being married. Committing to be in love or committing never to fall in love. And if you find someone that you even remotely think you can have a life with, you should take the risk. It's better than regretting something for the rest of your life and wondering what might have been. That's no way to live."

Abe seemed completely intrigued as he asked,

"When did you know you were going to commit to this guy?"

"I think I was always committed to him… From the moment I first laid eyes on him… I just knew he'd be mine."

Abe looked like he was about to burst into tears. So, he asked,

"So where did your trust issues sprout from?"

Abe merely shrugged away the topic,

"I just don't get along with people…"

He spoke,

"I'm guessing a lot of people hate your guts."

Abe smirked,

"Do you?"

He pinched his thumb and forefinger together,

"Maybe just a little."

Abe laughed,

"Well, I've never had a filter."

He got up and took the cup from his hand. He lifted both our empty cups and took them to the kitchen counter.

He spoke softly,

"I don't think you should change… Just to cater to someone."

Abe walked up to him and grabbed his hand,

"Oh, believe me, I know… Get up."

So, he did.

When he stood, Abe kissed him again,

"So, what do you say we take it to the bedroom?"

He shook his head,

"Abe, maybe we should put some brakes on this for now."

Abe raised an eyebrow as his eyes filled up with disappointment,

"You're having second thoughts about cheating on him."

He nodded,

"A little. But mainly because you're drunk."

Abe laughed,

"This is my usual state, Thomas."

He grimaced.

"I don't like having sex with someone who won't even remember me the next morning."

Abe tilted his head in an expression of mock innocence,

"I thought that would be perfect for you."

He smiled,

"Abe, we'll see each other again."

Abe sighed,

"Can I be honest?"

He nodded,

"Sure."

Abe confessed,

"I like you… I really, really like you. I mean, I've never wanted to have sex with someone this much, in a very long time. I mean, I always want to have sex, but usually I don't care who's on the other end. This time, I do. I care, Thomas. There's something about you. I want that, even if it's for one night."

He looked at him and smiled,

"I like you too, Abe."

There was a faded picture of family on vacation… Mother, Father and three children…

"Is that…"

Abe cut him off,

"My family… That's my older brother and my baby sister."

He couldn't tear his gaze away from the picture,

"You must look up to your brother."

Abe laughed bitterly but said nothing in return. He grabbed hold of a bottle of tequila from the kitchen and started pouring. He offered a shot, but he declined. He watched him, drinking alone and He wondered how often he did it. Drank alone in this huge empty house because no one was willing to give him time. Because no one had bothered to understand him. And then he reminded himself not to get so concerned with whatever his problems were. The further he stayed from all this, the better. So, he decided to leave before he changed his mind,

"I'll see you around, Abe."

By the time he was in the street he heard the text message alert. So, he took out the pay as you go phone to see who it was. It was Abe. He briefly recalled exchanging numbers during their conversation. The text said simply,

"Thanks, Thomas. I will never forget you. Even if we never see each other again."

He had the urge to tell him that they would see each other again but somehow, he didn't even respond.


	206. Chapter 206

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

He stood in front of the mirror, vehemently rubbing at his lips, wishing he could chop them off for what he'd just done…For how he'd betrayed his Harry… He closed his eyes and rested his hands on the edge of the basin as he breathed in…then out…

It had been necessary… This entire charade was necessary for his revenge scheme. The end would justify the means but…his heart was restless, and it just wouldn't calm down no matter how hard he tried… It was killing him inside… Whatever the reasons, he'd cheated on Harry… He'd kissed someone else…

He rubbed his lips once again as he opened his eyes and gnashed his teeth. The disgust and revulsion were overwhelming him, and he just couldn't hold it back any longer…

He dry heaved and crashed down to his knees… He'd flowed rivers of blood. He'd killed countless men and women and experienced every possible kind of gore but nothing…nothing had sickened him as much as those kisses…

He pushed back the repulsive thoughts and attempted to replace them with memories of Harry but that only made him feel worse because it made him think about how much pain this would cause Harry if he ever found out…

He never will… Just one more night and this entire matter would be over. He would finally be able to give Harry the life he deserved… full of peace and far away from this violent world.

That thought was enough to return his resolve and he regained the will to rise to his feet. He removed the bifocals and then the prosthetics he'd been wearing for his disguise before splashing water over his face to wash away the makeup.

When he walked back into the bedroom, the sight of Harry peacefully asleep, once again made his will crumble and he nearly stumbled to the bed before sitting down on the edge of it. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried to muffle the scream of agony that slipped from his lips.

* * *

 **S** omething woke him.

When he turned around, he saw Tom, sitting up on his side of the bed. He could hear the faint sobbing and didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to confront him but another part kept telling him to keep pretending to be asleep.

"Tom?"

The sobbing stopped abruptly,

"Hey."

Tom had been at work. He'd said he'd be late and strictly ordered him to have his dinner and take his pills on time. The pills always made him dizzy and as much as he'd wanted to stay up and wait for him, he'd fallen asleep. Had something happened at work? Had there been another scandal… another fire… or some other financial loss… The possibilities were endless and just the thought that he might have been the reason for Tom's distress suffocated him inside,

"What's wrong?"

Tom spoke softly but Harry just knew that he was lying,

"Nothing, Love… Please rest… You need it."

He turned on the bedside lamp on his side and then he saw Tom's face.

There were tears still streaming down.

Harry's heart thudded inside his chest and he couldn't stop the fear that constricted his chest. Tom lay down next to him on the bed and cupped his face gently before inquiring,

"Are you okay?"

He covered his hands with his,

"I'm fine, but you're clearly not."

Tom looked away from him and pulled his hand away from his before tracing his finger over the ring,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to concern you."

Harry sighed,

"Tom… Look at me… Talk to me… You put this ring on my finger so it's my job to know what's bothering you."

He knew Tom was not exactly the most sharing person on the planet, but he'd always been able to tell when something was going on and this was one of those times. Of course, the fact that Tom always tended to think of himself as some kind of control-freak saviour, made it impossible for him to actually let go and talk about stuff instead of keeping it all inside. He never used to get it before, but he guessed now he did, a little. Sometimes, he didn't know how to share either, all the stuff that was going on inside his head, He didn't know how to let it out. Maybe he was embarrassed. Maybe he was just afraid that if he let it out, Tom won't understand, or maybe… he was afraid that Tom might understand and feel guiltier…

He knew perfectly well that it wasn't a healthy thing to do, but he figured if it didn't come out, then there was no pressure. Not of Tom responding the right way and not of him having to confront things.

Tom finally met his gaze and spoke,

"Just had a strange night."

The question came automatically,

"Strange, how?"

There was a pretty lengthy pause before Tom actually responded,

"I've been thinking about stuff, I guess."

Harry's felt the rising apprehension constricting his chest and he couldn't breathe… What if Tom had decided that this was all wrong? What if Tom had decided that he was just too much for him to handle? What if Tom had decided to leave him?

"What kind of stuff?"

His question was met with another pause, lengthier than the last and finally Tom spoke,

"What happened to you…. was all my fault."

Harry protested,

"Tom…"

Tom interrupted him though,

"Let me finish, okay? If I had been careful, if I hadn't forced my decision upon you, none of this would have happened and we'd still be the people we were before all this. So please, don't say it's not my fault."

He didn't know how to react, so he just stared at Tom…completely surrendering himself to whatever decision Tom was about to make again,

"And I wish I could say I'll make it up to you, I wish I could pretend everything is fine, but it's not."

He couldn't stay silent though… As much as he tried…he couldn't go through this again,

"Tom, why do you sound like you're breaking up with me?"

Tom cupped his face and there was so much desperation in his eyes,

"No, Love. It's not that!"

Harry couldn't tear his gaze away from Tom's eyes,

"So, what then?"

Tom lowered his gaze,

"I don't think I can ever make it up to you, but I can do the next best thing, Harry."

Harry didn't like where this was going. He didn't like it all,

"Next best thing?"

Tom shook his head,

"I can't speak any more about it; the less you know the better."

Harry pulled away from Tom and finally voiced the question that was tearing up his insides,

"You're doing something illegal, aren't you?"

Tom met his gaze again and there was an odd kind of fierce determination in it,

"Legality is overrated."

Harry couldn't help but shout,

"No, it's not!"

Tom leaned over and kissed him, and that lowered his defences like nothing else. Some part of him had known that Tom was up to something when Remus had come to the hospital to take his statement.

He wished he could make him understand that it wasn't fear for himself but of what might happen to Tom that kept him up at nights. He'd seen those people, and he knew what they were capable of. Not to forget that Remus had sounded hell-bent on putting Tom behind bars. Didn't he understand that his world began and ended with him? That if something were to happen to him, he wouldn't be able to deal with that. He'd probably go insane or simply die.

Tom gently pushed him onto the bed and got on top. Harry wrapped his arms around him as Tom began kissing his lips frantically. Harry could practically taste his anxiety… his desperation… It was almost as if Tom was trying to quench some insatiable thirst. Harry felt how tense he was, and it killed him a little that he didn't know why. Tom hands were roaming over his body, translating his unsaid desire…

"Take me…"

Tom's hands were now on his face as he kissed him again,

"Are you sure, Love?"

Harry kissed him back but then broke off,

"Yes."

Tom's body finally relaxed over his as he unbuttoned his shirt and leaned forward to kiss his chest. Everything evaporated under Tom's kisses, all his concerns, all his doubts, fears and worries… It all simply vanished as Tom pulled off his jeans before undressing himself. Peaceful bliss enveloped him the moment, he felt Tom's skin against his…His wonderful warmth wrapped up around his body… His distinct scent encompassing him… calming him… And he simply allowed himself to slip under the spell Tom cast over him.


	207. Chapter 207

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Harry was awoken in the morning by a kiss on his lips and he couldn't help but hum in satisfaction as he felt Tom's warm body pressed up against his and his arms around him. He kissed Tom's lips back before opening his eyes and looking into Tom's.

Tom smoothed his fingers through his hair gently and whispered,

"Good morning, Love."

Harry nuzzled his head in the crook of Tom's neck and held onto him tight,

"Good morning, Tom."

He felt Tom's fingers move over his back, tracing the new scars that Umbridge's knife and Kingsley's cane had inflicted. He shifted uncomfortably and Tom pressed a kiss to his head,

"Ssshhh… They don't make you unattractive…"

Tom wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him still as he continued to trace each and every scar…almost as if he was memorizing them…the depth, the length, the texture…

And slowly and gradually, Harry felt himself relaxing and melting against Tom's body. His breathing that had grown shallow when Tom had first started, gradually began to grew regular….His heart beat slowed down as well and his eyes closed of their own accord as everything around him vanished. The only thing that remained was Tom's body pressed up against his and Tom's finger tracing his scars…

The slow, gentle, to and fro movement of Tom's finger over the raised edges of his scars was almost rythematic. And then Tom was speaking…whispering endearments in his ear in his silky soft voice and Harry lost himself a little bit more.

There was something trance like about the state he was in. He couldn't experience anything except Tom… He was everywhere…Tom was all around him… He was inside his head…. His every breath….His every heartbeat…everywhere… Tom was everywhere and he couldn't be happier than he was in that moment because Tom was all he needed. The connection they had in that moment was something surreal…something completely unreal…something that was only ever written in fairy tales and considered a myth. It was far more intense and intimate than any kind of sex… It was soul deep… He could feel Tom down to his very soul…

Tom stopped touching his scars and then whispered in his ear,

"How are you feeling, Love?"

Feather light… warm… free… safe… loved… worshipped…

He wanted to voice all that but his lips felt too heavy and he couldn't… Instead a soft moan escaped his lips and Tom swallowed it almost immediately as he engrossed his lips with his and started kissing him hungrily…

In between frantic kisses, Tom pulled away and whispered,

"You make me lose my mind, Love… What in you gets me so carried away?"

Harry kept his eyes closed as he drew in a deep breath before Tom's lips were over him again. They kissed like that for what seemed like an eternity until he pulled away and spoke,

"Tom…You're getting late for work."

Tom cupped his face and held his gaze,

"Work is nowhere near as important as being with you."

Harry turned his head away and spoke,

"You promised me that you wouldn't skip work for me."

Tom turned his head back and made him meet his gaze,

"I don't know what I was thinking when I made that promise."

Harry rested his hand on Tom's cheek,

"You were thinking logically for once."

Tom pouted and gasped in mock offense,

"So, you're saying that I don't think logically all the time."

Harry laughed softly and shook his head,

"Nope… You don't… You're always just thinking about me and in doing that you ignore everything else… That's not right."

Tom grinned wickedly and Harry giggled uncontrollably when he pushed him back on the bed and started tickling him. He gasped breathlessly,

"Tom… Stop…"

Tom stopped and pressed a kiss to his neck,

"It is right… Nothing else matters in the world to me except you… You are the only thing on my mind at all times and that will never change… It will never change, Love…"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed happily when Tom pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"You've spoiled me, Tom."

Tom growled as he nipped the sensitive spot underneath his ear and a soft gasp escaped Harry's lips,

"Spoiling you is my right and mine alone… You're mine forever, Love… I can spoil you as much as I want…"

Tom entwined their fingers together and Harry stared at their conjoined hands… The way Tom's fingers fitted perfectly in the spaces between his…The way the rings glittered in the sunlight filtering through the window...

"I intend to claim you in front of the whole wide world, Love…. Every single person should know that you belong to me… They should know that we're together forever…You're going to be my husband, Love."

Tears stung Harry's eyes and Tom cupped his face immediately,

"No, Love… Don't cry… Don't you dare cry…"

He pulled him close to his chest and Harry buried his face in his shoulder,

"I don't deserve that."

Harry felt the way Tom stiffened against him and then heard him speak,

"You're right, Love… You don't… You deserve someone much better than me… Someone who is capable of keeping you safe…Someone who doesn't get you hurt… Someone who…"

Harry's heart was bleeding at Tom's words, so he cut him off with a kiss to the lips before speaking,

"Don't, Tom… Don't do this to me. You know I can't imagine life with anyone else. You know perfectly well that no one can love me the way you do. So, don't say things like that…"

Tom smoothed his fingers through his hair and made him meet his gaze,

"Then don't say things like that either… I love you, Harry… Trust me when I say that this love will only grow…it will never lessen…"

Harry held Tom's gaze and whispered,

"I trust you more than I trust myself."

Tom smiled and rested his lips against his,

"Harry James Potter, will you do me the immense honour of becoming my husband and partner?"

Harry stared into Tom's eyes bemused and breathless… When Tom had put that ring on his finger, he had only thought of it as a present… a symbol… He hadn't been expecting Tom to ask that question… He had never even dreamed of it and now Tom had asked it and he felt so overwhelmed by the torrent of emotions that assaulted him all at once. He wanted to cry…He wanted to laugh… He wanted to scream out with joy… It was so hard because he didn't know which emotion, he was supposed to act on first…

Tom's gaze held his and there was so much patience in his eyes and that patience…that patience quietened his mind and all his tumultuous thoughts, and he spoke the one word that he should have spoken the moment, Tom had asked him that question,

"Yes."


	208. Chapter 208

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

The tiled floor felt soothingly cold underneath his feet as he stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror that Tom had placed specifically for him in the bathroom. He could almost feel the first time, Tom had made him stand in front of it. He'd kept his eyes firmly shut and Tom had gently whispered in his ear,

"Look at yourself, Love…"

He'd outright refused, and Tom had simply led him back to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed before he'd spoken,

"I wish I could make you see yourself the way I see you."

He'd said,

"There really isn't anything special about me."

Tom had gasped in outrage and then grabbed him by the collar as gently as possible before speaking,

"You, yourself and that negative mindset of yours are the biggest reasons why you can't stay happy, Love… You need to understand that I consider you perfect and no one else's opinion matters to me… You're gorgeous…absolutely exquisite and no one… no one can ever make me think any different."

The memory faded and Harry was once again forced to stare at himself. Tom had left for work hours ago and Harry had spent those hours wondering what Tom had seen in him to ask him that question. What had compelled him to marry him? Why did Tom think he was so special?

The bruises had healed completely but the bullet wound had left a small puckered scar. He closed his eyes, turned his back to the mirror and then turned his head as much as he could to examine the damage on his back. It was the first time, he was looking at them and his stomach was twisted up in knots.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and cried out when he saw the mapwork of scars that decorated his back. The sight could be described as gruesome at the very least…How could Tom think he was beautiful after seeing this? How could he even touch those disgusting things? How could he touch him…kiss him… even think of marrying him?

Harry squeezed his eyes shut again and turned back around before letting out another cry. His knees threatened to give way and he rested his hands on the mirror to keep himself upright. His hands slid down the smooth surface of the mirror and he collapsed on his knees on the tiled floor just as scorching, hot tears slid down his cheeks. He couldn't stop it… He couldn't stop himself from crying no matter how hard he tried.

He knew Tom never liked it when he cried and even though he tried his damndest to use that as motivation to stop…It wasn't enough… In fact, it made him cry even more. He buried his face in his hands and screamed out as the pain tore through his insides and shredded his mind.

The sound of the phone ringing outside in the bedroom, forced him to quite down and he hurriedly wiped away his tears before rising to his feet. It must be Tom… It usually always was… Tom checked up on him almost after every hour when he was away and Harry didn't want to worry him by not picking up his call.

He grabbed the phone and held it to his ear,

"Harry…Are you alright?"

Harry's heart wept tears of blood at the anxiety in Tom's voice as he spoke,

"Yes, I'm fine, Tom… I was in the bathroom…"

He heard the sigh of relief from Tom's side, but the concern was still there in his voice when he spoke,

"Are you absolutely sure that you're okay?"

Harry laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling before replying as cheerfully as possible,

"I'm absolutely okay, Tom… Just focus on your work, okay? Don't worry about me… I'm just going to watch a movie anyway."

Tom's voice was still tense, but it was relaxed for the most part and that relaxed him to some extent,

"Which one?"

Harry chewed on his lip as he tried to think of a title and blurted out,

"Brokeback Mountain."

Tom tsked,

"Don't watch that by yourself, Love. It's too depressing. Why don't we watch it together tonight?"

Harry closed his eyes and smiled softly,

"Are you implying that I can't handle a movie?"

Tom chuckled,

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm implying. I know you'll cry, and I don't want that…even if it is just a movie…"

Harry felt himself still at that as he wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes. Tom would be so upset if he found out that he'd just been crying his eyes out,

"I'll wait for you then."

Tom voice was gentle and so full of warmth when he spoke,

"I can come home now if you want."

Harry couldn't help but laugh softly at that and then clicked his tongue,

"No, Mr. Riddle… You have to work… We'll watch the movie when you get home tonight."

Tom pressed a kiss to the microphone and Harry felt it down to his very soul,

"It's a date then, Mr. Riddle."

Harry eyes teared up all over again as he realized that Tom had already given him his surname. Tom immediately spoke up,

"Don't you dare cry, Love… I just want you to get used to hearing it."

Harry drew in a deep breath and then spoke,

"I love you so much, Tom."

Tom replied in his most tender, most affectionate voice ever,

"I love you too, Harry."

Harry was expecting that Tom would end the call, but Tom spoke up again,

"Dress up for me tonight, Love…"

Harry nodded unconsciously before speaking,

"Okay, Tom."

Tom pressed another kiss to the microphone and then spoke,

"See you tonight, Love."

Harry ran his fingers over the smooth silk sheets and spoke,

"See you, Tom."

The call ended and Harry stared at the wardrobe door. Tom had specifically requested that he dress up for him and he would rather die than deny him that.


	209. Chapter 209

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Harry was about to step into the kitchen when Peter immediately rushed forward and blocked the entrance,

"What are you doing here, Sir? You are supposed to be resting."

Harry stared over his shoulder into the kitchen,

"I want to make something for Tom. Can you please step out of the way?"

Peter shook his head vigorously,

"No, Sir. You should be in bed. Master will be very cross with me if he finds out."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest,

"And he will be cross with you if you don't let me into the kitchen and disobey a direct order from me."

Peter lowered his gaze and twisted his hands as he contemplated both scenarios inside his head and then stepped out of the reluctantly. He looked around the kitchen and then Peter spoke up again,

"May I assist you?"

Harry smiled and nodded as he opened the massive double door fridge and surveyed the contents,

"Yes, Peter. I would very much like that."

Peter stepped closer to him,

"I can get you anything you need, Sir."

Harry straightened up and winced at the pain that went through his back,

"Can you get me a piece of paper. I'll write them down."

Peter tottered away and returned with a notepad and pen. Harry took that from his hand and sat himself down in one of the chairs before writing down all the ingredients he would need. He handed the notepad to Peter and watched him disappear into the pantry with it.

The kitchen was absolutely spotless. Sleek appliances of the latest models lined the counters and shone in the bright overhead lighting. He remembered the kitchen of his old apartment and closed his eyes as he struggled to fathom how he'd gotten here. How had Tom fallen in love with someone as ordinary as him?

Peter placed the ingredients he'd requested on the granite counter and Harry rose to his feet and got to work. He wanted to make tonight special for Tom. He'd done so much for him. Tom had single-handedly looked after him and brought him back to life. The least he could do was to make him as happy as he possibly could.

He spent the next couple of hours working on the meal he had in mind and just as he was putting the pie into the oven, his phone started ringing in his pocket. He closed the oven door and pulled out his phone,

"Hey… How are you doing?"

He could almost hear the smile in Tom's lips,

"Good… How are you, Love?"

Harry signalled Peter to put the dessert in the fridge and then spoke,

"I'm fine, Tom. When are you coming home?"

Tom chuckled softly,

"I can come home now, Love."

Harry shook his head,

"No…Not now… I'm not ready yet."

Tom laughed softly,

"Okay, Love. I'll be home in an hour."

Tom ended the call and Harry spoke up,

"Peter, could you take the pie out of the oven when it's done?"

Peter nodded and spoke,

"Yes, Sir. You shouldn't worry about a thing."

Harry thanked him before rushing out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom. He undressed as hurriedly as possible and took a quick shower. He was just drying himself when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and he was amazed at how much his eyes were alight with life and how his cheeks were coloured pink. How was it possible that he'd changed this much since the morning?

Shaking his head, he brushed his teeth and began drying himself off with a towel. The most important question at the moment was that what was he going to wear. He needed to wear something that Tom would like…. something in which Tom would find him irresistible…something that would make Tom happy.

He pulled on a fresh pair of briefs and stepped into the wardrobe. Somehow it was different than the last time he'd been here. Tom had definitely had it redecorated because he never remembered it to be this beautiful. The dark contrast of the pine wood with the bright background made it seem more open and gorgeous. Everything was artfully categorized. Suits were arranged by shade. The shoes were all beautifully sorted out. Drawers and open shelves lined one of the walls.

Harry ran his finger over the sleeves of the suits as he walked past them and then he saw a gold-plated plaque over an entire section of the wall that had his name engraved on it. He went through the clothes and picked out a neatly folded silk shirt and a pair of black fitted pants. He pulled on the pants and then the shirt. When he made a move to do his cuffs, he realized that there weren't any buttons. He needed cuff links.

There had to be cuff links in one of these drawers. He began opening them at random and came across one that had a small security panel built into it with a keypad. Curious…

He wondered what was in there but gave up the thought as he finally found what he was looking for. He picked out a pair of square, sleek black cuff links and fastened them quickly. When he was completely dressed, he stepped in front of the mirror and began working on his hair. There were all manners of hair and beauty products besides it, but he didn't bother with any of them.

When his hair looked marginally better, he grabbed the first perfume he could get a hold of and sprinkled it on.

He was just looking himself over one more time in the mirror, just to be sure he hadn't missed anything when he heard the bedroom opening and his stomach did a little flip because he just knew that it was Tom and sure enough Tom spoke,

"Love, where are you?"

Harry closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath and carefully stepped out of the wardrobe to see Tom standing in the middle of the room with his bag in one hand and his suit jacket draped over the other. Everything about him screamed grace and elegance. He dropped his bag and jacket at the sight of him and Harry watched the way his mouth opened in a silent O and his eyes lit up with adoration and wonderment.

Harry lowered his gaze and rubbed his arm nervously as he felt Tom's piercing gaze, laser focused on him,

"Umm…"

And then Tom was there with a finger rested on his lips and then pulled him into his arms as he buried his face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. Harry just melted away in his hold. It was minutes later when Tom finally broke the silence,

"You keep proving me wrong, Love."

Harry kept his eyes closed and his head rested on Tom's shoulder as he spoke,

"How so?"

Tom pressed a kiss to the top of his head and whispered softly,

"Every time I think that you can't possibly get any more gorgeous… You do… You absolutely do… I am so blessed to have you."

Harry nuzzled his head deeper into Tom's shoulder and was about to speak when he smelt it…That awful burning smell… No….


	210. Chapter 210

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, Prosepina, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

"The pie…"

Harry pulled away from him and Tom stared at him in confusion,

"Pie?"

Harry nodded distractedly as he all but ran out of the room and hurried towards the kitchen. He could feel Tom hot on his heels as he stepped into the kitchen and saw the smoke emanating from the oven door,

"No…"

He was about to grab the oven handle when Tom gripped his wrist and stopped him in mid movement,

"Careful, Love…You'll burn yourself."

Tom picked up an oven mitt from the counter and pulled it on before wrenching open the oven door and pulling out the pie dish. Harry stared at the blackened mass that looked nowhere near a pie.

Tom cupped his cheeks and inquired softly,

"What is this all about, Love?"

Harry couldn't tear his gaze away from the burnt pie. He'd worked so hard on that…How was he supposed to make Tom happy now? All his efforts had gone down the drain,

"I made dinner for you… Shepard's pie and Bread and Butter Pudding for Dessert…Well…I guess the pie is gone now… I told Peter to take it out when it was ready because I had to get ready for you…"

The instant rage that flashed in Tom's eyes at that was something terrifying before he roared out,

"PETER!"

Harry took Tom's hands in his and spoke softly,

"Tom… It's not his fault…"

Tom shook his head,

"No, Love. He should have never been allowed you to step into the kitchen. He knows perfectly well that you're supposed to be resting…"

Harry couldn't help but plead,

"He did…He stopped me. I didn't listen because I wanted to do this for you. I'm fine, Tom…I'm perfectly alright now."

Tom pressed a kiss to his forehead,

"The best thing you can do for me is to look after yourself…I can't bear to see you hurt again, Love."

Harry rested his forehead on Tom's shoulder as he spoke,

"I can't stay in bed all day… I need to do something…anything…"

Tom gently moved his fingers through his hair and spoke,

"It seems like I'll have to find a way to keep you occupied, Love."

"Master…"

Tom wrapped an arm around his waist and Harry whispered,

"Please don't be mad at him."

He could practically feel the way Tom was vibrating with rage, but his voice was calm when he spoke,

"I want you to bring me Harry's shoes from upstairs."

Peter hurried away without a moment's hesitation and Harry spoke up,

"Shoes?"

Tom held him tightly to his chest and spoke,

"Yes, I'm taking you out to dinner."

Harry wanted to protest but he didn't want to make Tom unhappy. There had been enough disappointment today. Tom sat him down in one of the chairs and then went down on one knee before him as he took the shoes from Peter. This time Harry couldn't help it,

"Tom! I can wear them myself."

Tom took his right foot in his hand and pressed a kiss to it,

"Yes… You can. But I want to do this for you. Besides… I should have knelt in front of you when I proposed. Consider this penance for that…"

Tom put the socks on his feet before sliding them in the black polished shoes Peter had brought and then laced them up. Tom rose to his feet and then helped him up,

"We're going out, Peter."

Tom took his hand and lead him out of the house and towards the Porsche. He opened the door for him, and Harry got in quietly before Tom closed the door and got in beside him in the driver's side and then they were off.

He was nervous… No… Nervous was too small a word to describe what he was feeling. He hadn't left the premises of the houses ever since Tom had brought him there after he'd been discharged by the hospital. He'd kept him away from all sorts of print and other media, so he had no idea what had been going on in the outside world. Tom had given him a phone so he could talk to his friends whenever he felt lonely but he had never really gathered the courage to talk to them. The only social interaction he'd had after his kidnapping had been when Tom had invited all those people over when he'd successfully completed his physical therapy sessions.

Tom talked to him all through the way and his voice calmed him down monumentally. He knew Tom just wanted him to get used to being around people again but it just seemed so difficult because he couldn't stop imagining what they would think of him. Surely, his kidnapping would have been all over the news and those videos…

He shuddered involuntarily and Tom gripped his hand tight in his,

"Love… You need to relax…"

Harry closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as Tom rubbed soothing circles on his back. When he felt calm enough, Tom released his hand and Harry realized that the car had stopped.

Tom exited the car and Harry saw the way he shot a glare at the valet who made a move to open his door before holding the handle himself and pulling it open. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Tom take his hand in his gently and helped him out of the car.

Tom wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to the top of his head,

"Everything will be alright."

Harry nodded silently and forced his eyes open as he took in his elegant surroundings. Tom led him through a pair of gilded doors, on the other side of which, they were greeted by a sharp dressed man whose nametag declared him to be John,

"Mr. Riddle, right this way, Sir."

They were led into a large dining hall where all manners of people that looked like they had money to burn were dining. The host was leading them further into the hall towards their table when Harry's gaze fell upon someone he'd hoped and prayed that he would never have to see again.


	211. Chapter 211

Gellert sat staring at him.

Harry couldn't look away as his heart beat at a million miles an hour. Gelllert's lips curved in a smile and finally Harry managed to spin around. Panic fluttered in his stomach. What was Gellert doing here? Why was he here? This couldn't be a coincidence. He tried to calm himself…tried to seem as normal as possible but the memories wouldn't stop playing inside his head and he felt sick…nauseated… He was going to throw up.

Tom wrapped an arm around his waist and inquired concernedly,

"Are you alright, Love?"

Harry nodded shakily as he lied,

"People…"

Tom pressed a kiss to his temple,

"I told you not to bother yourself with them. They are irrelevant."

Harry drew in a deep breath. He had to get away. He needed to be alone, so he looked at the host and inquired,

"Bathroom?"

The host pointed in the direction,

"Over there on the right."

Tom whispered into his ear gently,

"Do you want me to come along?"

Harry shook his head and plastered a smile on his face,

"No, I just need to splash some water on my face…I'll be fine. Just order for us."

Tom smiled uncertainly as he pulled his arm away from his waist and spoke,

"Hurry back."

He tried not to race out as he wended his way through waiting staff in the process of delivering the dishes, only breaking out into a run when the path was clear. Part of him wanted to keep running out of the building and into the night but what would Tom think then? He slammed the door of a cubicle and vomited into the bowl. He had to tell Tom the truth. He had to tell him who he'd seen…what that man had done to him… He had to tell him everything…. But what would Tom do? Harry knew his rage…knew his anger… Would he attack Gellert right there and then? There was a high chance that he might, and he couldn't let that happen…He wouldn't let Tom jeopardize his reputation just because of him. Maybe that's what Geller wanted…Maybe that's why he was here…

Harry wiped his mouth with tissue, flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall of the stall as he ran his fingers through his hair…mussing them up…

"Finished throwing up?"

Harry shuddered. He should have known Gellert would follow. Maybe it was a good thing. He could stop this right now. He opened the door of the cubicle and walked to the wash basin. Gellert stood leaning against the door, smirking. Harry splashed cold water into his mouth and spat into the bowl. He needed to ignore him.

Gellert strolled over to the dispenser and handed him a paper towel. Harry snatched it from his hand as he tried fruitlessly to calm himself.

"Did you tell him what I did to you? Did you tell him how I so thoroughly soiled you?"

Gellert had the nerve to snigger like some cartoon villain,

"I'm sure he wouldn't have accepted you if he knew…Should I go out and tell him?"

Harry longed for some superhero to drive an iron fist through the wall, grab Gellert by the neck, yank him back and launch him into space. Nothing happened. Nothing ever did. He had to handle it himself as he did everything else. He'd learned how to be resilient when Crouch had devastated him. If he hadn't, he'd have crumbled. He wiped his mouth, bunched up the towel and threw it in the trash. What was the point in saying anything to this bastard? He'd be better off denying he knew him. When he moved toward the door, Gellert stepped in front of him,

"I'm hard even thinking about what I did to you that night…Maybe we could have a repeat."

He rubbed his hand over his crotch. Harry met Gellert's gaze and tried not to swallow as his panic returned with full speed. All the courage he'd felt a moment ago drained from him as Gellert surveyed their surroundings,

"We could do it right here."

Harry reached for the door handle, and Gellert caught his wrist and twisted hard.

"Keep this in mind, sweetheart…If I can't have my lover then you can't have yours either. I will destroy him, and you will stand by powerlessly and watch and when I'm done with him…I'll keep you all to myself…Just imagine all the things I can do to you."

Harry wrenched free and ground out,

"Go to hell, Bastard… Your lover is waiting for you there."

Clearly, Gellert hadn't been expecting him to resist when he saw the shock on Gellert's face, and the swift way that shock turned to fury, he wondered if he'd just made a bad mistake.

But his distraction allowed Harry to elbow him aside and get out of the restroom. He raced back to the table and dropped down breathless next to Tom. Tom shot him a puzzled look and then his puzzlement turned to full blown concern,

"Harry, you are clearly not okay… What's wrong?"

Harry ran his hand over his sweat damp forehead as he tried to pretend to be normal, but it wasn't working. When he spoke, his voice was practically shaking with anxiety,

"I'm okay, Tom…I'm fine…"

He stared at the elaborate seafood starter in front of him and doubted that he'd be able to eat a thing.

Tom took his hand and gently rested his fingers on the inside of his wrist to take his pulse,

"Tom, I'm…"

Tom shushed him and Harry could only sit, still and silent as he felt his pulse. He watched the way his brow furrowed…the way his lips thinned…the way the colour drained from his face as extreme concern and worry took over his handsome features.

And then he rose to his feet and Harry couldn't help but get up with him as he began leading him out of the hall and they exited the restaurant. They stood there for a while as they waited for the valet to bring the car around.

He'd messed up their evening. He had messed up Tom's mood…Everything was ruined…

Tom brushed Harry's hair from his eyes and rubbed his thumb along the line of his jaw,

"Tell me what's wrong?"

Harry chewed on his lip as he contemplated how to reply and Tom instantly freed it,

"Don't do this, Love. Don't lock me out… You need to tell me what's going in your head…in your heart…"

Harry began to breathe more rapidly as he struggled to tell Tom the truth. What if Gellert's threat wasn't empty? What if he really did hurt Tom?

"Hey."

Tom pulled him into his arms and held him tight and in the warmth and strength of his embrace, Harry let himself dissolve against him and squeezed his eyes shut. He'd calmed down some when a familiar voice spoke,

"You two are awfully adorable together."


	212. Chapter 212

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to, chris, Prosepina, nini3773, Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me**

Harry felt the way Tom's arm tightened around him possessively as he extended his hand towards Liam,

"Liam Hollis, I presume…"

Liam nodded, smiling brightly,

"Yes… It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Riddle… I can see why Harry loves you so much."

Harry was still struggling to come to terms with the Gellert situation. He didn't have the capacity of mind to greet Liam or talk to him. Liam turned to him and frowned,

"Are you okay, Harry? I heard about what happened… It was just terrible and those videos…"

Right on cue, the valet arrived with their car and Tom cut Liam off,

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Hollis. I hope you enjoy your evening."

Tom was about to lead him to the car when he spoke,

"We'll catch up later, Liam. You can get my number from Eric and Blake."

Liam nodded understandingly and watched as Tom gently helped into the car and strapped him in before getting in the driver's side and racing off.

He closed his eyes as he leaned back in the seat and stretched his legs as much as he could. The nausea was back along with that overwhelming sinking sensation in his chest and stomach. He tried to fight it, but it was useless and suddenly he was begging Tom to stop the car.

The car came to a screeching halt and Harry undid his seatbelt with trembling fingers before pushing open the door and crashing to his knees on the sidewalk as he threw up bile. The bitter taste filled his mouth and he retched a couple more times as his stomach convulsed painfully, and he couldn't keep himself upright anymore. Tom was kneeling beside him and holding him up as he rubbed his back. He was talking to someone on the phone, but Harry couldn't hear anything past the loud throbbing of his heart in his ears.

He heard the screeching of tires and then Tom was pulling him into his arms and Harry couldn't help but nuzzle his face in his chest as he carried him somewhere. He felt the leather of the car seat against as back as Tom laid him down and then he felt his head being pulled back into his lap. All he could do was hold onto Tom as he gradually began to fade away.

* * *

This wasn't just a regular panic attack… It was so much more than that…. There had been so much fear in Harry's eyes when he'd returned from the bathroom. He'd been so pale, and he'd looked so fragile. The way he'd been breathing…. How alarmingly fast his heart had been beating…Something had happened to him…Something had done that to him… This wasn't just anxiety about being with people…

"Mr. Riddle."

He uncrossed his arms as he pushed away from the wall and walked towards the doctor,

"How is he?"

The doctor opened the file and spoke,

"He's suffering from Post-traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD for short. I was studying his file and the events that took place. I'm sure this must have been discussed with you by the doctor who treated him in your counselling session."

He nodded silently before speaking,

"He was completely fine… How did this happen?"

The doctor closed the file,

"Something must have triggered him."

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants as he tried to pinpoint what exactly could have triggered Harry. So far there had been nothing out of the ordinary at the restaurant… there was nothing that could have reminded him of his time in captivity…Could he have seen someone?

Impossible…

They were all in his captivity,

"There must be a cure."

The doctor began leading him to his office and once inside signalled him to take a seat before sitting down in his own chair,

"Yes, a combination of psychotherapy and medication can help him immensely… But there are some steps that you will need to take to ensure that his treatment goes smoothly."

He leaned forward in his seat and rested his hands on the desk,

"I'll do anything, Doctor."

The doctor smiled and spoke,

"You need to talk to him about what he's going through and you need to make him confide in you about everything that he thinks and feels at all times. He needs to interact more with his friends and family. Isolation won't help him. A little exercise can go a long way but keep in mind that his body is still recovering from the trauma so its better to avoid overexertion."

The doctor scribbled down something on a slip of paper and then produced two cards from his desk drawer,

"These are the pills that he needs to take. One dose per day should suffice for now but I will increase the dosage depending on his physical and mental assessment and how well he is responding to the treatment, next week."

He could only nod as he took the slip of paper and then looked at the cards,

"These are the two psychiatrists that I would personally recommend but you're free to consult with whomever you trust."

He slipped the cards and the slip of the paper in the pocket of his suit jacket and then inquired,

"Is he awake now."

The doctor shook his head,

"He's heavily sedated. It will take some time before he's fully awake again."

He rose to his feet and righted his jacket and untucked shirt as best as he could,

"May I see him?"

The doctor clasped his fingers together and smiled at him consolingly,

"Yes…You may."

He had just turned to leave when the doctor spoke again,

"I cannot say that I understand what you're going through, Mr. Riddle, but I can tell you that Mr. Potter's recovery won't be swift or smooth… He will require your love and care… I hope you won't abandon him."

He tightened his hold on the door knob as he fought back the urge to shout at the doctor and demand that how dare he question his love and loyalty. Harry was his life…He was his soul…He'd spent years yearning for him and now that he had him, he had no intentions of ever letting him go. Harry was his…His to love…His to care for…His to keep…

"I know you feel insulted, Mr. Riddle but it was my job to state my doubts."

He merely thanked the doctor and hurried out of the office before he said anything he would regret.

The machines in the room were beeping softly… constantly…steadily…Harry was laid out on the bed. The covers pulled up to his chest concealing the leads and wires attached to his body. He looked so ghostly…so translucent…almost as if any minute he would dissolve into the sheets and vanish from view. The only thing with colour in the otherwise white room was Harry's raven black hair, spread around his head like a dark halo and his long eyelashes that fanned his deathly pale cheeks.

He sat down on the bed beside him took his hand in his gently…mindful of the IV needle attached,

"Harry…Love… Wake up… Tell me what caused this… You have to tell me what happened…."

Of course, there was no reply. He pressed a kiss to Harry's hand before resting it back down on the bed and then leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead,

"How can I ever abandon you, Love? Why can't people understand that you are not just a person to me? You are my salvation… You are my anchor…You are everything that keeps me alive and sane…My soul… My life… My heart… You are everything to me and I would give up everything in the world, but I will never give you up."

He wiped away the tears from his eyes and brushed away the stray strands from Harry's forehead as he rested his lips against Harry's barely warm ones,

"They will all pay…each and every one of those animals will pay for what they did to you. The time for revenge is finally here."


	213. Chapter 213

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to, chris, Prosepina, nini3773, Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **To chris, Perhentian and nini3773,**_

" _ **I really can't thank you enough for the wonderful feedback. It really means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. Thank you for the love and support. It's probably the only thing that keeps me going. Hope you all have a wonderful day. Stay blessed. Love you loads."**_

 **T** he bar was full of people, but he spotted him rather easily,

"Hi,"

Abe kissed him on the cheek and smiled,

"Are you excited to see me?"

He nodded distractedly as he surveyed the crowd

Abe looked happy and he wasn't drunk this time…Perfect,

"I did what you asked."

Abe spoke in his ear to cut out the noise,

"Only had one martini. I've honestly never been this sober since I first started drinking in high school."

He looked around, checking that his disguise was fool proof and no one recognized him… So far so good,

"Can we take this someplace private?"

Abe grinned wickedly,

"What's the matter? Afraid your husband is going to catch us?"

He ran his hand through his hair,

"Well, yeah."

Abe shrugged,

"If he's here, Thomas, cruising other guys, then I should be the least of your worries."

That comment was nearly enough to shatter his carefully crafted control,

"Stop talking."

Abe grinned, grabbed his hand and led him towards the back by the baths. They finally found an empty room and got inside. There was a couch but it nauseated him…In fact everything about this was making him sick.

Harry had been discharged from the hospital three days ago and he'd dropped him off at Eric and Blake's this morning so that he could spend some time with them, and he could finish this. Harry had been very reluctant to part with him, but he'd assured him that he would return as soon as possible from his imaginary business trip. He had talked to him an hour ago and Harry had sounded fine on the phone. He'd also been watching him on the camera feed from the hidden cameras he'd had planted in their apartment and Harry seemed happy enough with his friends. That was the only thing giving him the courage to go through with his.

Abe stood there, and he watched him take off his shirt and toss it on the same couch.

It was the first time he saw his perfectly flawless skin and Harry's scarred skin swam in front of his eyes, fuelling his hate and his resolve. Abe took off his jeans and tossed them aside. Wearing only the briefs, he walked up to him. There was a strange certainty in his step, boldness… confidence… Everything about him was sickeningly perfect, right down to his blue eyes and dark hair. Abe wasn't afraid. Not about getting blown off, not about consequences. Abe kissed him and started unbuttoning his shirt. It was getting real.

 _In or out? What's it going to be, Tom?_

But there was no time to question himself now. Abe started kissing his chest and going down towards his navel. He was still completely motionless when he opened his fly and started sucking him off, and every time he took him in, He could feel his cock in the depths of his throat. The man had zero gag reflex… Abe licked his balls and his shaft, then concentrated on the tip for a long time, before putting his mouth over his cock once again and deep throated him

He finally got off his knees and was about to kiss him when he grabbed him by the hair and stopped him from going through with it. He looked intently at him with those eyes,

"You like it a little rough?"

He raised any eyebrow,

"I don't think you can handle my rough."

Abe smirked,

"Try me."

His hand was still lodged in his hair as he gave his face a thorough glance. He could smell his fear and it intoxicated him…drove him insane with exhilaration

He let go of his grip on his hair.

"I don't want some horny slut pissing his pants… Maybe we should stick to what you're comfortable with."

Abe fell to his knees before him, folded his arms behind his back and stared up at him,

"I'm a horny slut."

He smirked,

"We already established that."

Abe whined,

"But I'm _your_ horny slut."

Without warning, he lifted his hand and slapped his disgustingly perfect face hard.

His palm was still smarting from the effort so Abe's face must have been a lot worse. The red print of his hand covered most of the left side of his face, and his eyes were all teary. There was words to describe the satisfaction he felt in that moment,

"Change your mind, whore?"

Abe's voice was hoarse,

"No."

He slowly walked up to the door and locked it, making an event out of the simple undertaking while Abe knelt there, not-so-patiently.

He walked back, grabbed his hair again and pulled him up before pushing him towards the wall and lowered his briefs,

His ass was just as sickeningly perfect as the rest of him and he could see a few crisscross marks across the cheeks, evidence that he wasn't new to playing rough.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to reconsider your decision,"

He said, running a hand over his exposed skin. Abe placed his hands on the wall and moaned when his fingers grazed over his crack,

"I'm not backing out."

He kissed the top of his shoulder and Abe squirmed.

It took him quite a bit of effort and recalling all of the intimate moments he'd shared with Harry to get his cock fully erect.

He put on a condom and thought about lubing it up but then discarded the idea. How much pain would Harry have endured? How much would he have screamed and cried? He was going to make this as painful as possible. He placed the tip at his hole, and rammed it in. Abe screamed. He kept thrusting viciously, and he kept screaming, begging him to stop. He didn't even stop when he started to cry.

It seemed that it had finally dawned on Abe that this wasn't a game, and he started to get away but his hands kept him firmly in place. Abe's frame was smaller, and he was rather fragile. Despite his need for roughness, he doubted he'd ever even been in a fist fight.

He wanted to kill him…He wanted to keep thrusting until he stopped breathing….

But something pulled him back.

Why couldn't he go through with it?

He pulled out of him, tossed the condom aside and buttoned his fly. He watched as Abe cried and tried to come to terms with what had just happened before he bellowed,

"You freak!"

He was on the floor, sitting against the wall, shaking uncontrollably.

He buttoned up his shirt calmly and tossed his clothes at him,

"Put these on. Or someone might do worse than what I just did."

Abe stared up at him,

"Just tell me why."

He ground out,

"What difference does it make?"

Abe squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again,

"What did I do? Just tell me."

He went up and crouched in front of him,

"That's just it, Abe. You didn't do anything."

He ceremoniously wiped the tears off his face as Abe inquired brokenly,

"I don't understand."

He reached into his pocket and handed him a folded photograph,

"Recognize the man in the picture?"

Abe looked at the photo,

"Yes."

He inquired sharply,

"Tell me who he is."

He hesitated,

"That's my brother…"

He took out his phone this time and showed him a picture of Harry,

"Do you know who that is?"

Abe was clearly trying to remember,

"He was on TV for a while…in a kidnapping case. Some people abducted him… tortured him."

He added coolly,

"Raped him and beat him within an inch of his life."

Abe looked away from the picture,

"What's that got to do with me?"

He smirked,

"Nothing… And everything."

He stood and dialled Stan's number,

"Stan, I need you to come over."

He selected one of the videos, the ones those people had sent to him of Harry, and he opened it for Abe to see. Abe watched, in silence. Terrified,

"Your brother did this."

He could tell that Abe didn't believe him for a second,

"I don't believe you… Albus could never…"

There was a knock on the door, and he opened it.

Stan walked in along with Nott before looking at Abe's naked form,

"Sir."

He nodded towards Abe,

"Take him to his brother."

Abe's eyes begged him,

"No, please! We can talk about this. If Albus did something, I can help you. I can… we're brothers! I'm sure he'll listen."

Nott pulled him up and forced him to put on his clothes. Stan took out his gun and placed it at Abe's ribs, the view hidden by their arms as he spoke,

"Come quietly and we won't have to use this. Do you understand?"

Abe didn't speak so he yelled at the top of his lungs,

"Answer the bloody question, Abe!"

He looked even more terrified now, as he complied,

"I'll go quietly… Please don't hurt me."

He stopped once before heading out that door and spoke quietly,

"Hate isn't going to get you anywhere."

He fisted his hands as he stepped closer to him,

"I gave you a choice… Albus and his lap dogs never gave Harry even that. One minute I was in paradise and the next I was in hell, as if someone had pulled the rug right from underneath my feet."

Everything came back…The way it had felt when he'd first found out Harry was missing…The fear… The bad thoughts and the nightmares.

Harry had gone through enough…He'd gone through enough…

It was time for someone else to feel that same pain that these bastards had put them through. This was the only way his soul would find solace. The only way he could cope. They would still start that new life that he'd been dreaming about, but first he wanted to give this to Harry. This would be his gift to him. For surviving. For being strong enough to get through all that torture and still come out alive. For trying each day to make it work, despite the fact that it was hard for him to do so. Yes. Harry deserved this. He deserved to see his captors in worse pain than they caused him. He deserved to see them, exposed and defenceless and cowering in front of him.

Helpless

As Stan took Abe out of the room, He dialled Harry's number, but it went straight to voicemail. He pulled up the feed from the house and found Harry snuggled up between Eric and Blake as they watched some movie on the TV.

Maybe that was a good thing. Harry would have picked up on his emotions if he'd taken the call and the last thing, he wanted to do right now was to worry him.


	214. Chapter 214

y

 **Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to, chris, Prosepina, nini3773, Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He only knocked once and a minute later, the door was opened by a disgusted looking Eric, who almost immediately hissed out angrily,

"You couldn't wait until morning?"

He looked over his shoulder and found Harry asleep on the couch with his head rested in Blake's lap. Eric closed the door and came to stand in front of him again with his arms crossed, blocking his view of Harry,

"We gave him his pills a couple of hours ago. You of all people should understand how difficult it is to put him to sleep and how important it is that he isn't disturbed."

He was about to step past Eric when he rested a hand on his chest and stopped him,

"Do you even care about him or is he just a toy to you? Are you really going to wake him up because of your own selfish desires? Do you even want to see him get better?"

That was enough… He lost his hold over his carefully crafted control and had Eric pinned to the nearest wall as he growled out menacingly,

"Keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt."

Eric sneered at him,

"It doesn't take a lot to unveil the monster you truly are… I wish Harry would just rip off the blindfold you've tied over his eyes and see you like this."

He kept a firm hold over his throat and ground out,

"The only reason you're alive right now is because he loves you…otherwise…"

Eric rested his head against the wall and grinned sardonically,

"Otherwise what? You'd have us all murdered? You can't tolerate it when you see that he's happy with someone other than you, can you?"

He released his hold on his throat as he drew in several deep calming breaths to dissipate the red fog that was filling his brain. He wanted nothing more than to slit that bastard's throat and watch him bleed out in front of him. He watched as Eric ran his hand over his throat and spoke,

"You're destroying him."

He paid his words no heed as he simply walked to the couch and sat down on it before reaching forward and touching Harry's cheek tentatively as he ignored the venomous glares he received from Blake. Honestly, he'd expected him to pounce on him, the minute he'd put his hands on his husband, but it seemed that he'd hadn't wanted to move or shout because he was afraid of waking Harry. Even now he sat perfectly still but the hate, resentment and hostility pouring off of him were unmistakable.

Harry shifted at his touch slightly as a soft barely audible moan escaped his lips but he grew still again. Gently, he pulled him away from Blake and pulled his fragile form into his own warms. Harry was incredibly warm, and he sighed his name softly,

"Tom…"

He wasn't sure if Harry was awake or dreaming but hearing his names from his lips just relieved him of all the anxiety…all the guilt…all the murderous thoughts...

His brain grew impossibly quiet and he closed his eyes as he relished the peace Harry brought him. He felt him shift in his arms again and this time his voice was louder, more coherent as he murmured his name,

"Tom… I'm not dreaming, am I?"

He pressed a kiss to Harry's temple as Harry held onto him and nuzzled his head in his chest,

"No, Love. I'm really back. I just couldn't stay away from you."

For a moment, Harry was still and silent and he thought that he'd fallen back into sleep but then Harry inquired sleepily,

"Can we go home then?"

He could see that Harry was drifting in and out and he had to reluctantly admit that Eric and Blake were right. Harry was no state to travel right now…however short the journey might be. He pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered softly,

"Just rest, Love. I'll take you home tomorrow."

He felt the way Harry's hold tightened on him and the overwhelming fear in his voice as he whispered,

"Don't leave me, Tom… They… They're here when you aren't…"

He pulled Harry closer to his chest and rocked him gently. He knew perfectly well who they were and how they haunted Harry's dreams. Ever since, he'd been discharged from the hospital, there hadn't been a night when Harry hadn't screamed or cried in his sleep. Seeing him in that state never failed to wreck him and it was the reason why he'd done what he'd done tonight. He needed to see someone else cry… needed to hear someone else scream…needed to watch someone else suffer…

He checked his watch and looked at the time. It was nearly three in the morning and Harry usually had his fit around four…sometimes five… Pressing a kiss to Harry's lips, he whispered,

"I'm here, Love…I'm always here."

The tension and fear melted away from Harry's face and his features grew relaxed as he, no doubt, drifted off again under the influence of the pills,

"Would you be kind enough to let us stay here tonight?"

Blake's shoulders were slumped in resignation as he pointed towards the room Harry had inhabited when he'd been staying here,

"Yes…Why not?"

He picked Harry up in arms carefully and gently carried him into the room before laying him down on the bed. He pulled the covers over him and tucked him in before exiting the room again and closed the door behind him. He faced Eric and Blake who were seated on the couch. They glared at him and Blake demanded,

"What are you up to?"

He took a seat on the other couch as he clasped his fingers together. Eric bit out,

"And don't even think about lying to us. Remus told us everything… Who you really are…What you really do…"

He laughed softly as he leaned back on the couch,

"And what proof does he have? Can he prove it in court?"

Blake was about to launch himself at him when Eric grabbed his arm,

"You bastard… It doesn't really matter whether he can prove it in court or not. What matters is what you're doing with Harry… Why are you doing this to him? What did he ever do to you to deserve this?"

He straightened up and spoke as calmly as possible,

"I love him and he loves me… There is nothing wrong with it."

Blake laughed derisively,

"This is not love… This is just some sick obsession… And Harry doesn't love you…He loves the man you pretend to be… What do you think will happen when he finds out that you're a monster? How do you think he will react when he finds out that you've been playing with him…his emotions…his heart…his mind…his soul?"

Blake had tears in his eyes now and he buried his face in his hands as Eric wrapped his arm around his shoulder,

"You're the monster he ran away from when he came to Inverness and you're the monster who lured and blackmailed him into coming back... None of this would have happened if you'd truly loved him…If you'd respected his happiness and left him alone."

Blake wiped the tears from his eyes as his voice broke,

"I wanted to tell him the truth today…I wanted to tell him everything you are… But I couldn't…I just couldn't… He kept talking about you all day… There wasn't a moment when he didn't miss you or think about you… The love he feels for you is written all over his face and I can't be the one to snatch that away from him. He considers you his reason to live and breathe and I'm afraid…I'm so afraid of what will happen when he figures out everything about you… He'll quit breathing…He'll d…"

He had his hand clasped over Blake's mouth before he could finish the sentence,

"That will _never_ happen."

Blake stared into his eyes hard as he pushed his hand away,

"The truth always comes out and whatever you're doing with the people who kidnapped him…It won't stay hidden for long…"

He retook his seat in front of them as he spoke calmly,

"Shouldn't they suffer for what they did to him? Shouldn't they be punished?"

Eric spat out,

"That's the police's job… not yours…"

He chuckled darkly,

"And do you really believe that Harry would get justice if I were to turn them into the police right this instant?"

Blake and Eric both went silent as they contemplated his question,

"A case shall have to be filed against them and even though Harry and we all know that they were the one's who abducted him…tortured him…The police will require proof which we don't have and Harry's statement will be worth nothing because he's undergone severe mental and physical trauma which has impaired his judgement in the eyes of the law… Dumbledore will hire the best lawyer money can buy and the case will certainly go nowhere…"

He paused before continuing,

"The only thing that will happen is that Harry will be dragged through court and media and he will be forced to relive all those horrible memories… What's worse is that he will watch his captors walking around freely…without having to face any consequences for what they did… Do you really want that kind of justice for him?"

He closed his eyes as he ran his hands over his face and was about to speak when Harry's violent screaming tore through the otherwise silent apartment and he rose to his feet abruptly.

Without a moment's hesitation, he hurried into the room and found Harry screaming and thrashing in bed…the covers restricting his movements…

He sat down beside him immediately and hugged him to his chest as he whispered soothingly,

"I'm here, Love…. It's all a nightmare…It's just a nightmare…They're not real…"

Harry wrapped his arms around him tight and fisted his suit jacket as he continued to scream in agony and pleaded desperately,

"Make it stop, Tom… Please… Make them stop!"

He rubbed his back gently as he murmured,

"I will, Love… I promise I will make them stop… You're alright… You're safe… I'm right here."

Harry's screaming grew hoarse and his struggling grew weak and in a couple of minutes he was still once more. He laid him back down on the bed and was just toeing off his shoes when he noticed the way Eric and Blake were staring at him through the door. He pulled off his socks and took off his suit jacket before undoing his cuffs and then he spoke,

"This is what he goes through every night… Do you really believe that those bastards don't deserve to be tortured after you've seen this?"

They both exchanged an uncertain glance before they spoke together,

"You'd better keep your promise then."


	215. Chapter 215

Harry woke up feeling extremely dizzy and disoriented…Everything felt so wrong and the panic in his chest was gradually growing to be more and more suffocating. This didn't feel like his bed…Where was Tom? Where was he?

Forcing his eyes open, he stumbled out of the bed and absentmindedly rushed out of the room. He saw Tom standing in the kitchen and slumped back against the wall as it all came crashing down on him.

Tom, Blake and Eric were at his side in an instant and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Tom's neck as Tom gently pulled him up into his and carried him to the couch. He just held onto him as he willed his heart and his mind to calm down. He had gotten immensely used to waking up every morning in Tom's arms and today, when he hadn't felt them, something had crashed inside him.

Tom stroked his hair softly and he felt himself relaxing more and more against him,

"Love…You know it takes some time for the dizziness to wear off when you wake up."

Harry closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Tom's chest and just focused on soaking in his wonderful scent and warmth,

"I panicked when I couldn't feel you…"

Tom only held him tighter and pressed a kiss to his temple,

"I'm so sorry, Love… That will never happen again… I merely wished to make up with Eric and Blake and making breakfast seemed like a good idea."

Harry couldn't help but laugh softly at that as he inquired,

"You're making breakfast?"

Tom squeezed him to his chest and his voice was filled with obvious joy as he spoke,

"Yes…I am… It seems like ages since I've heard you laugh like that… You need to do that more often for me."

Harry merely nodded against Tom's chest and Tom kissed his lips gently before pulling away,

"Now, I must return to the kitchen otherwise I will not be able to woe your friends."

Harry let go of Tom's neck as he smiled,

"I'm sure you'll be able to woe them anyway."

Tom pecked him gently on the lips,

"They're a tough crowd."

Eric and Blake spoke up from right behind him,

"We're right here."

Harry leaned his head back against the arm rest to catch a glimpse of them smiling. It seemed so odd. They'd been so hostile towards Tom ever since he'd been abducted and today… today they almost seemed friendly. Was he dreaming?

Tom patted him gently on the cheek before returning to the kitchen and for the first time since waking up, Harry noticed all the wonderful scents and smells. They made his stomach grumble noisily and he couldn't wait till Tom was done. Eric and Blake settled on either side of him as Eric inquired softly,

"How are you feeling?"

The concern in their eyes told him that they'd probably witnessed him having one of his nightmares,

"I'm fine."

Blake cupped his face gently,

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded as he held Blake's gaze,

"I'm sure."

Blake was silent for a few moments and it almost seemed as if he was trying to pick his words and then he inquired,

"Does that happen every night?"

Harry tore his gaze away from Blake as he stared down at his hands in his lap,

"Yes… But… Tom's always there so it's fine…"

Blake tipped his chin up and Harry met his gaze again as he spoke,

"You shouldn't hate him for what happened to me… It wasn't his fault…"

Blake stroked his cheek with his thumb gently and spoke,

"We don't… It was all a misunderstanding that's been cleared up now…"

Harry smiled just as Blake pulled him into a hug and Eric embraced him from behind. It finally felt like he'd gotten his brothers back and the happiness he felt in that moment was something indescribable.

They stayed like that until Tom spoke up,

"Breakfast is served."

Blake and Eric finally released him as Tom came to stand in front of him and set down the plate he was carrying on the coffee table before settling down beside him. Tom usually fed him breakfast every morning since he'd been discharged from the hospital even though he insisted that he could eat by himself and Tom always argued that it brought him peace so he'd stopped arguing.

The panic attack he'd had the night he'd ran into Gellert had somehow made Tom more concerned about him. He was always worried about him…always doing something to look after him… He'd literally had to beg him to leave for his business trip yesterday despite the fact that his heart hadn't wanted him to leave.

He just craved to be close to Tom at all times. He yearned for his warmth and his scent twenty four seven and Tom had been going out of his way to ensure that he stayed close to him. It killed him a little when he realized how needy he'd become and how that was interfering with Tom's day to day matters but he couldn't help it and Tom had absolutely forbidden him from thinking about it that way.

Tom cupped his face and inquired gently,

"Are you alright, Love?"

Harry nodded with watery eyes. Tom was doing so much just to make sure that he was happy. Tom wiped away the tears from his eyes before they could slip out and kissed his lips softly,

"No, Harry… No crying…"

Blake and Eric returned to the couch with plates of their own and began eating as Tom picked up the plate and started feeding him. Everything was just perfectly delicious, but this breakfast was nowhere close enough to the breakfast Tom had fed him what seemed like a lifetime ago. They'd been so happy. It was almost as if Tom had read his mind because he spoke,

"Everything will be alright again very soon."

He nodded silently as Tom fed him a forkful of perfectly seasoned scrambled eggs and he chewed. When he couldn't eat anymore, he pulled the plate away from Tom's hand and asked,

"May I?"

Tom smiled as he patted him on the cheek softly,

"Have I ever said no to you?"

Harry shook his head,

"Never…"

He picked up the knife and fork and began feeding Tom what was left on the plate. When the plate was empty, he was about to rise to his feet and get some more when Tom stopped him and wrapped his arms around him.

He noticed the way, Eric and Blake were staring at them…Their own plates relatively untouched and Tom asked,

"Is the breakfast not to your satisfaction?"

That seemed to shake them out of whatever they were thinking because they spoke immediately,

"No…It's perfect… Thank you…"

They started eating as Tom got up to retrieve his pills from the kitchen and when he was gone, Eric smiled at him,

"Watching him look after you like that really makes me jealous… You should really pick up some pointers from him, Blake?"

Blake gasped in mock offense and spoke,

"Oh really… So, I'm not a good enough husband for you anymore."

Harry laughed softly as Eric and Blake began arguing over that. He'd missed that…missed their playful banter… missed their voices…missed their presence in his life.

He was so happy that they'd finally sorted things out with Tom. Tom placed two of the pills on his palm and handed him the glass of water. He swallowed them as quickly as possible and then spoke,

"When is my next appointment?"

Tom stroked his cheek softly,

"This evening at seven. There is no need for you to be nervous though. I will be there with you. You won't be alone."

Harry nodded as he struggled not to think about it but it still made him anxious. So far, he'd only had one introductory session with the psychiatrist and even though the man had seemed nice enough, Harry didn't feel particularly comfortable around him. He hoped that it was something that would get better with time but he seriously doubted it.


	216. Chapter 216

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to, chris, Prosepina, nini3773, Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry was helping Eric and Blake in the kitchen with lunch when a knock on the door interrupted them. Blake put down the bowl he was holding and went to get the door as Harry continued marinating the wings and Eric prepared the salad.

Tom had decided to leave with Eric and Blake for the day and informed him that he would pick him in the evening for his appointment. A very familiar voice greeted him as Liam walked in and Harry immediately found himself being held in a tight embrace,

"Harry… I am so glad you're here."

Harry tried keeping his messy hands off of Liam lest he spoil his shirt and spoke,

"I'm glad you're here too."

Liam released him and took a step away from him before apologizing,

"I'm so sorry… I just got a bit carried away at seeing you…Your fiancé might have murdered him if he'd seen that."

Harry laughed softly as he washed his hands in the sink and spoke,

"He is not that bad."

Something shifted in Liam's eyes as he leaned back against the counter, but it vanished immediately as his bright smile returned and he spoke,

"How are you?"

Harry ducked his head as he dried his hands off on the towel,

"I'm fine."

Liam stepped closer to him and cupped his face,

"I saw the videos… They were all over the internet and the news. How can anyone be that cruel?"

Harry twisted the towel in his hands as he took a step back from Liam. Blake wrapped an arm around his shoulder and spoke,

"Don't…"

Liam immediately fell silent as Eric held a glass of water to his lips and he downed it in one desperately. His heart was racing and his head was just throbbing with pain as all those memories just flashed in front of his eyes one by one and he couldn't breathe…He just couldn't breathe…For a moment, he could almost feel all those things happening to him all over again and his legs nearly gave out if Blake hadn't been holding him up.

He blacked out for an instant and when he opened his eyes, he was laid out on the bed and Eric, Blake and Liam were standing by the bed looking extremely tense,

"Harry…"

Harry closed his eyes as he covered his face with his hands,

"I'm so sorry about that…"

Blake pulled his hands away and kissed them,

"Sssshh… No… We should be sorry…"

Harry shook his head as he looked up into Blake's eyes,

"No… I can't have a panic attack every time someone brings that up… I should be able to control that…"

Blake rested a hand on his mouth,

"Harry, be quiet…"

Harry fell silent as Blake spoke,

"I'll go get you some more water."

Eric followed Blake out of the room and then he was left alone with Liam. Liam sat down on the bed beside him and spoke up,

"I shouldn't have brought that up…"

Harry forced himself into a sitting position,

"No… Its fine, Liam… I'm fine."

Liam took his hands in his and shook his head,

"You aren't fine, Harry… You don't know what's going on around you…"

Harry looked up into his eyes as he inquired,

"What should I know?"

Liam closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as he tightened his hold on his hands before opening them up again and spoke up,

"I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you this but they're all keeping you in the dark…Tom's keeping you in the dark and now Eric and Blake are helping him out…"

Just then Eric and Blake were back in the room,

"Shut up, Liam, and leave…"

Harry pulled his hands out of Liam's grip and looked up at Blake and Eric questioningly,

"What's going on? What is he talking about?"

Blake handed him the glass of water,

"Nothing…He's lost his mind."

Liam scoffed,

"Yeah right… You guys can be a part of all this drama, but I won't be… He deserves to know the truth about his beloved…"

Harry put the glass on the side table as he spoke,

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

Eric grabbed Liam by the collar of his shirt and was dragging him out of the room when Liam shouted,

"He's Lord V…Tom Riddle is Lord V…"

Harry felt like the bottom vanished from his stomach as it plummeted down…In fact, it was almost like everything had vanished from and all that remained were those words… They echoed inside his head over and over again and he couldn't quieten them down no matter how hard he tried because they resonated with some part of him… Some part of him knew it was the truth but the rest of him just outright denied it because it couldn't be possible…

It just couldn't be possible…

His mind cycled through emotions faster than a kid flipping radio channels. He was fruitlessly fighting a mixture of competing emotions, every single one of them vying for dominance and he grabbed onto a single rope of hope… The one that made him believe that this was all a lie…

He gripped on so tightly… his nails dug deep onto the corroded strings to give himself a better grasp as he felt the rope slipping from underneath his fingers…

This wasn't true… It wasn't true

A tear rolled onto his cheek, but he didn't care; He had to stay focused… He had to believe in Tom… He had to believe that Tom would never deceive him like that…He would never hurt him like that…He loved him…Tom loved him and he loved him back…There was no room for doubt…

"Call him and ask him, Harry… Call him and ask him what he did with your kidnappers… Call him and ask him where he's keeping them locked up…"

Harry covered his ears with his hands and spoke,

"Go away…This isn't true…"

And then Eric was dragging him away,

"I'm telling the truth and you'll know that very soon, Harry… Mark my words… You will regret ever falling in love with him…"

There was the sound of the door slamming shut and he couldn't help but run his hands over his face as he reassured himself,

"It isn't true…It's not true…"


	217. Chapter 217

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to, chris, Prosepina, nini3773, Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry had no idea how he'd gotten back to the Manor… He had no idea how he'd gotten to his own bed…He couldn't even see past the blur of tears that had veiled his vision ever since Liam had spoken those words…

No…He couldn't think about…

Just thinking about them caused him unbearable agony and his soul ached like hell. He curled up on himself and buried his face in his chest as a sob escaped his lips. Why was it hurting so much when it wasn't true?

The pain took over a portion of his brain, as if dealing with it is energy expenditure enough, without the effort of new thoughts. It was the sort of pain that burned, as if some invisible flame were held against his skin.

He screamed out in pain and held himself tighter…Why couldn't he just force himself to believe that it was all a lie? Why was it so difficult to handle himself? Where was all this pain coming from?

He straightened out his legs and forced his eyes open and through the haze of tears, his gaze fell upon the picture on the nightstand. He picked it up with hands that were trembling uncontrollably and just stared at it for a moment.

Tom was standing behind him, his arm casually draped over his stomach as he held him back against his chest while he held the phone with the other. He had the back of his head rested against Tom's shoulder and they both were smiling as Tom clicked the selfie. It was from their picnic on the lake… The first time he'd properly smiled or laughed after his abduction and Tom looked beside himself with happiness… How could that be a lie?

It couldn't be… It just couldn't be…

He could survive anything if he felt loved by Tom, even these pains that came to explode within, these silent hand grenades. With Tom's kindness he could make it, with his compassion there was grace. And when Tom smiled at him, he was his heroine, his morphine, finer than any doctor could ever prescribe….

That couldn't be fake…

Wiping his tears away, he forced himself to sit up straight and brought the pictures closer to his lips before kissing it… He would not allow words to break him down when he'd survived all of Dumbledore's vicious torture…all the pain and suffering… This was nothing compared to that.

Getting up to his feet, he walked towards the bathroom and undressed slowly before taking a shower… He knew that he would have to call Tom and inform him that he'd gotten home. After his shower, he stepped out and while he was wiping himself dry, he walked towards Tom's wardrobe…his wardrobe…

Making his way straight to his shelves, he picked out a pair of blue jeans and a white linen shirt before pulling them on. He was just buttoning up his shirt when his gaze found that locked drawer again and he couldn't help it…

He walked close to it and ran his fingers over the keypad before instinctively typing in his own birthday… the small screen flashed green before a digital message was displayed that proclaimed the drawer as unlocked.

He was shaking uncontrollably as he pulled the drawer open and saw an array of various coloured boxes of all sizes.

He wondered what was in them…Whether he should open them or not… Wasn't it a breach of Tom's privacy? Wasn't he proving that he didn't trust Tom by doing this?

For a moment, he was about to close the drawer, but something stopped him…He needed to see what was inside those boxes… Surely Tom would understand… He pulled out the smallest one first…It was a small light blue box…a little too small to accommodate cufflinks or a ring. And it was feather light. Harry opened it carefully and looked inside. For a moment, he thought it was empty but when he tipped it over his palm…his heart clenched his chest at the sight of what fell out of it…

His lips parted in shock and his eyes filled up with tears again as he stared at the tiny cherry knot and he couldn't help but recall the moment he'd made it…how aroused Tom had been…how much joy that had brought him… There kisses in that musty room at the back of the bar… The moment when Tom had seen his scars for the first time…The moment he'd accepted him…

How Tom had managed to treasure something so small was beyond him… How could he ever have doubted him?

He placed the cherry knot back in the box and was about to place it back in the drawer when a swatch of blue in the space the box had been caught his attention. He began pulling out the boxes carefully and placed them beside himself on the floor until the drawer was empty…but it wasn't empty… where the first surprise had been pleasant…this one was anything but…

His fingers were jumping rhythmically, as if in spasm...And then his legs gently folded and he subsided slowly on the wardrobe floor, ungainly as a marionette. His eyes and his mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although he was staring straight at the object he held in his hands, he didn't seem to notice it at all… All he could see was what it entailed and how Tom had come to acquire it…

He ran his fingers over the file…too numb to actually feel it… He pulled it open and rifled through the papers… His college degree…high school diploma…all his papers… The papers that Greyback had stolen… The papers Harry assumed had vanished with his death…

The file simply slipped through his fingers and fell in his lap. He was too afraid to look into the other boxes… Too afraid of what he might find…Too afraid of what the discoveries would do to him.

But he had to know… He had to know for sure that Tom really was him…

He opened box after box finding things that he'd never expected to find… He found the cap Tom had bought for him from the museum's shop in Edinburgh… He found his grey T-shirt that had once been his favorite… He found his favorite blue handkerchief… But those weren't the discoveries that shocked him or brought him pain…The things that really hit him hard and left him breathless and bleeding were the ones that made him realize the extent of Tom's mania …

He found a bundle of his school books stowed away in one box…He found the teddy bear he'd spent most of his childhood with… He found his old school uniform… And then he found a sheet, stained with something dull brownish but he knew perfectly well what it was… Blood… It was his blood…

He head fell as he knelt there between the souvenirs Tom had collected of him… Feeling very much like another belonging…

And then his gaze fell upon a small black velvet box… Harry knew without opening it about what was in it… Nevertheless, he opened it and found the emerald encrusted cufflinks he'd bought for Lord V…No Tom… what seemed like ages ago…

That proved to be the final nail in the coffin though because he suddenly found that he couldn't breathe at all…

Tom really was Lord V…He really had been deceived all this life… All of this was just a game and he'd always been just another belonging…just another possession for Tom…An obsession…as Gilderoy had said in that video, Gellert had shown him…

How could he have been so blind? It had always been there right in front of his eyes… How had he never seen it?

He had never experienced pain or betrayal this bad before. They lept at him all at once and ensnared him in their arms in an instant. Every memory of Tom played like a haunting melody inside his head, repeating itself for what seemed like forever. He was so lost mostly because he had lost a big part of him… Tom had always been his reason to survive…He'd always drawn his strength from him…And now when he realized the truth…He just felt so drained. He knew he couldn't get that part of him back no matter how badly he wanted it… And he did… He still wanted it so bad because his life depended on it. It was all gone though, vanished in thin air… turned to dust underneath his feet…ash that surrounded him and covered him…

How could Tom do this to him? How could this be real? Maybe it was just a nightmare…

Sure enough, his vision was going dark at the edges…flickering in and out of focus… He was distantly aware of his head hitting the wooden floor but he didn't feel it…All he could feel was that nervous anticipation of waking up from this nightmare and finding himself back into Tom's arms.


	218. Chapter 218

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to, chris, Prosepina, nini3773, Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He'd found him curled up on the wardrobe floor… among the things, he'd hoped Harry would never have to see despite the fact that he'd advocated Harry's right to the truth countless times…

He checked his pulse again just to reassure himself that he was alright… alive…. Because the way he looked right now…It was something worse than death…His face was ashen…his hair was scattered all over the pillow like a dark ghostly halo…his lips colourless…his body limp and frail… He looked worse than a corpse…

He brought his rampaging train of thought to an abrupt halt and mentally reprimanded himself for even thinking something like that…Harry was going to be alright… He was going to be fine… It would take some time, but he would live again.

He gently smoothed his hair away from his forehead and stared down at his face. What had he ever done to deserve something this? He'd done nothing to warrant all this pain… all this misery… all these lies… He wished he could take it all away but how could he when the person who loved him the most had failed to do it.

He had seen the extent of Mr. Riddle's love and obsession for Harry. It was something wild…untameable…disturbingly violent and incredibly destructive… It was anything like he'd ever seen and he was certain that he would never see like it ever either.

The first time he'd seen Harry had been years ago, when Mr. Riddle had asked him to keep an eye on him when he came and went to school… Harry had been around fifteen or sixteen then and he'd used to watch him all through his commute to his school and back. He felt no shame in stating that he hadn't been able to understand Mr. Riddle's obsession at that time… He'd had his doubts and the worst one had been that Mr. Riddle was a paedophile but he'd never voiced him or ever considered them seriously because Mr. Riddle was his saviour in all entirety and that was the only thing that mattered to him and he was more than willing to die for him if he ever asked that of him.

But all his doubts had been laid to rest gradually when he realized that Mr. Riddle was just concerned about Harry and there was nothing wrong with it. It was only last year that he'd been informed of Harry's violent past and then everything that Mr. Riddle had ever asked him to do for Harry had started to make sense and all the dots had connected instantly.

He felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his jeans and pulled it out before getting up and leaving the room,

"Sir…"

Mr. Riddle sounded hysterical with pain and panic when he inquired,

"How is he?"

He knew that Mr. Riddle was falling apart just as much as Harry…Maybe more… He'd never seen him fall weak anytime for anyone but for Harry… He'd seen him break down for him… He'd watched him fall apart and cry for him. He'd watched him yearn for him and burn for him….

"He's alive, Sir."

There was silence…

Mr. Riddle had watched Harry go through all his souvenirs in the wardrobe on the feed from the security camera and the way he'd reacted when Harry had collapsed could be described as intensely agonizing. He'd been in so much pain and he'd been able to tell that he'd wanted to rush to Harry's side but logic had prevailed and he'd sent him instead. There was no telling what Harry would do once he woke up… How he would react? What he would do? If Mr. Riddle had been here and Harry outright rejected him and walked away from him upon waking up, he was certain that he would die on the spot… That's how much he loved Harry… That's how much he couldn't bear to be without him.

"Take care of him… I'm leaving for the cottage."

He could only nod as the call ended. Why was Mr. Riddle going there now of all times? What was the point of revenge when he could possibly lose the reason for it?

He went back in the room and found Harry sitting up in bed, looking utterly distraught as he whispered,

"It wasn't a nightmare… It wasn't a nightmare…"

He watched his gaze dart around the room before it settled on him,

"Stan…Tell me he's not him…"

Harry looked on the verge of having another breakdown so he hurried to his side and sat down on the bed beside him before pulling him to his chest but Harry continued to plead desperately,

"Tell me, Stan… Tell me he isn't Lord V… My Tom isn't Lord V…"

He continued to hold him tight just as Harry screamed into his chest… There was so much raw emotion in it… so much intensity… He could almost feel it rip straight through his heart. For a long time, that's all Harry did… He continued to scream and cry… begged and pleaded…

But then, Harry went still…completely still and he was just wondering if he'd passed out when Harry spoke quietly,

"He sent you, didn't he?"

He didn't want to reply but he had no other option,

"Yes…"

Harry went silent again and that silence remained for a couple of more minutes before Harry whispered against his chest almost inaudibly,

"I want to see him…"

He froze at that… This was not what he'd expected… This was the last thing he'd expected Harry to say…

"He was watching me, wasn't he? He's always been watching me… He's probably watching right now…That's why he sent you…"

The calm in Harry's voice was disturbing and it bothered him immensely. He shouldn't sound that calm… He knew it probably was a good thing but there was something extremely unnatural about it…

"Take me to him, Stan… Please… Just do this for me…"

He hugged Harry close to his chest as he smoothed his fingers through his hair… He couldn't refuse him but he had to talk to Mr. Riddle first… It was almost as if Harry had read his thoughts because he spoke,

"Don't tell him… Just take me to him…"

He couldn't help but speak,

"I need to tell him… He'll be watching you leave with me…"

Harry fisted his shirt as he whispered into his ear,

"Lie to him then… Lie to him like you've been lying to me, Stan… You're very good at it. I'm sure he'll believe you…"

He didn't know why that hurt as much as it did but it did and he couldn't help but stare as Harry pulled away from his chest and rose to his feet. He still looked broken but there was something different about his eyes… There was an odd kind of determination in them and he didn't know whether it would be in Mr. Riddle's favour or not but he knew that he couldn't refuse Harry… He would have to do exactly what Harry wanted him to do…


	219. Chapter 219

**Thanks a lot to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to, chris, Prosepina, nini3773, Perhentian, WasWoksa, Zainab, Vladimir Mithrander, WasWoksa, Aroon, Shin Akazawa, ayahiraya, dexter ghost, darknesslight13, pinkypong, Lilac Moons 96, Color o life, Shadowstrider14, Ivykinz888, Charliee Keely Warmer, Lady Saorsie Baldwin, Juli Greenthorne, Kerru, IndigoEye, Live-to-forgive, WickedPan, jabsher12, erikablair, zamik, PinkMusicalCherry, BluC1026, pinkhairedwiz, Reader-anonymous-writer, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Fairygirl34, Mila Pink , Elis1412, FanWarrior16, FallenAngells, The Silent Stalker, ObliviousFanatic, alc219 ,WHY (the guest), DarkAnglesan, EJ, Procrasty, mangoarcher1802, Princesa Vampirica, Haraldr, , Shadoween, Lecterhannibal and the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

The old cottage was in the middle of nowhere.

He'd acquired it mainly because of its location and dreamed that he would turn it into a place where Harry and he could be together… He stopped himself in that thought as pain lanced through his chest… He knew… Harry knew who he really was now. And he was terrified of the implications of that. He'd never felt more scared in his life. What would Harry decide? Would he still love him or leave him? He'd seen how broken he'd been, and he just couldn't stand the sight of it. He'd done this to him…He'd hurt him, and he was certain that Harry would never forgive him for this…He pushed away the thoughts to the back of his mind as he walked into the room, the prisoners were being held in.

Turning this place into a hideout hadn't been his initial plan but because the place where he had been keeping the captives had been burned down, it was the only option.

One by one, he had brought them all here.

Today, it was time for a new addition.

Aberforth Dumbledore.

The guy who made the mistake of trusting him and was now in too deep.

It was the first time after a long time that he felt in control again.

It was strange but sometimes control was the one thing that he could hang onto that felt like power. It felt like something that would last forever. He had made sure he always had control…Of every situation… Of every aspect… Once he knew what people were truly capable of, it was not that hard to understand the appeal of total dominance. One tiny little problem and the only person you love the most might have to pay for it for the rest of his life. In a way he was paying for it too. No one understood that but it was true. Maybe someday he would be able to make Harry understand, but for now and possibly forever he was alone. He knew he had to face him, sooner or later, but for now, he was fine with delaying the end. He was well aware of the fact that he was merely postponing the inevitable and kind of useless, but life wasn't perfect, and neither were plans.

Nott closed the door and it clicked shut.

He pushed Abe toward his brother, Dumbledore, who was tied to a chair.

His face was bruised and swollen, thanks to the many beatings he had taken at his hands and at his men's hands, and he knew he barely had the strength in him to stand. He never gave these bastards much food, just enough to keep them alive. The beatings meant they had broken bones and their bodies were otherwise indisposed.

Dumbledore saw Abe and the look of fear on his face was priceless.

Nott was still handling Abe, roughly. Dumbledore stared at him. There were a million questions in his eyes, but he never asked them,

"Riddle…"

It hurt but he grinned anyway,

"I know… Think of this as the worst family reunion."

Dumbledore still looked like he was in shock.

"Did you really think you could hide him from me?"

Dumbledore merely stared at him and spoke hoarsely,

"He's done nothing…"

He laughed,

"Not yet… But he will."

Dumbledore's eyebrows knitted together in befuddlement,

"I don't… understand."

Without giving Dumbledore a response, he went up to Abe and pressed his knife to his throat,

"Do you know why they took Harry?"

Abe shook his head 'no.'

"They knew about me and him… They knew I loved him and that I would do anything for him…They sought to exploit that power."

Harry might be permanently ripped away from him now… He tried not to think about it and instead focused on what was going on. More importantly, what he knew was about to happen. It was strange in a way… That he was the only one who knew what was going to happen? The only one who had control over how this ended?

"Do you love your brother, Albus?"

There was silence as Dumbledore glared at him venomously before he spoke,

"Let him go… He is not a part of this…"

He just had to laugh at the irony of it all…

But when he was done, he grabbed Abe and started hitting him. He gave him a few blows in the ribs, then switched to his face until it was cut and bleeding. Abe was screaming and in pain, but that wasn't the best part.

The best part was watching Dumbledore cringe.

The last blow to Abe's face, made his nose bleed and the blood sprayed all over Dumbledore. Dumbledore spoke,

"Stop… Please…"

Please… Now that was something….

He tapped his knife against his lips thoughtfully before he grabbed Abe by the shoulder and pushed him to his knees. He was on the floor, poised in front of him,

"Tell your brother how much fun we had a couple of nights ago."

Dumbledore looked like someone had just snatched the world from under him,

"You bastard."

He grinned darkly,

"Sex is a mutual act… It's not like I raped your brother…"

He paused,

"At least not at first… You should know all about it though… What you did to Harry... Consider this repayment of that…"

There was a lot that Dumbledore must have wanted to say then, but he didn't. Instead he merely looked at him with pleading eyes,

"Please… You made your point. You have us, you took your revenge! Please let Aberforth go. Don't do this."

He slowly walked up to Dumbledore,

"You know how many times Harry pleaded in front of you all? You beat him to death, it took me two months Dumbledore, _months_ to get him to walk on his own two feet. You violated him… You broke him…How do you expect me to let that go unpunished? He has always believed in good… Because that's who he is! He wanted to believe in good. In humanity. He didn't deserve the cruelty you put him through."

He waited for a reply but there was nothing. Dumbledore looked defeated. That was what he had wanted all along, but he wasn't satisfied. Not by far. His appetite for revenge was starting to surprise him more and more,

"Do it, Abe… Do it, or what your brother did to Harry will seem like mercy when I'm done with you"

Dumbledore finally made eye contact. He looked right into Abe's eyes,

"Say whatever he wants you to… You will not be judged… The sooner you get this over with…The sooner you can get out of here."

Abe cried,

"I…I can't…"

Abe was scared. he saw it in his eyes. It was the same fear he had seen in Harry's eyes countless times. He knew what it was. Making fantasies come true wasn't always as simple as it sounded. Reality could be hard…But he was almost there…He was one step closer to making his fantasy of revenge a reality…

The door opened and two of the security men walked in. They stepped aside to reveal Stan and then….


	220. Chapter 220

He stared at him speechless for a moment before opening his mouth to speak…Harry beat him to it though,

"Don't… Just don't…"

He gestured to the men to leave before turning back to Harry and inquiring softly,

"Harry…"

Harry raised his hands defensively before pleading,

"No more lies, Tom…I can't take any more of them…"

Harry's hair was a dishevelled mess… His eyes were swollen with tears and he was as pale as a ghost… He choked on his tears before continuing,

"I saw it all… In the surveillance room… I saw what you did… I heard what you did…"

His heart was racing in his chest…Everything seemed like it was being swept away by a tornado and he couldn't help but watch the destruction unfolding in front of his eyes…

"How long were you watching?"

Harry bit on his lower lip to stifle a sob before speaking,

"Long enough to know that you're no different than them."

He rested his hands on Harry's shoulder and something inside him relaxed when he made no move to pull away,

"Harry, you can't be a lamb and fight wild animals."

Harry pushed his hands away,

"So, become a monster to hurt the monster? That's your solution?"

He closed the distance between them again as he cupped Harry's face…He had to justify himself… He had to convince Harry that he wasn't wrong…That he was doing this for him…He just couldn't afford to leave him…Never…

"Come with me… Let's talk."

He told Nott to keep an eye on the prisoners and carefully led Harry outside the cottage. The fact that Harry didn't resist was comforting. Once outside, he immediately pulled Harry to his chest and he instantly melted against him.

Nothing but silence prevailed amongst them and then Harry spoke,

"Why, Tom? Why me? Why did you do all this to me? What did I ever do to hurt you? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

He smoothed his fingers through Harry's hair as tears slipped down his cheeks,

"I don't know… I don't have the answers…"

Harry gripped his shirt tight and cried…For a long time that's all he did and when he spoke, his voice was so broken and weak,

"I don't even know what to say to you anymore… I was thinking about all the things I was going to say to you on my way here…I wanted to be angry… I wanted to hate you… I wanted to tell you that you will never see me again… I wanted to leave you…"

Harry paused as his voice broke down and his grip on his shirt tightened,

"I couldn't say any of that…I can't…Because every time I look at you, you make me melt… Every time you touch me, I feel loved… Every time you kiss me, everything else becomes immaterial… Do you really love me, Tom?"

He held him tight…Harry seemed so fragile in his arms then… And he was afraid… He was so afraid that Harry would just break and nothing in the world would be able to fix him,

"You're the only thing that matters to me…That has ever mattered to me… I love you, Harry…You're the only person in this whole entire universe that I love…"

Harry spoke up then,

"Then why did you hurt me? Why did you have to become him? Why did you put me through all of that?"

He kept one arm wrapped tight around Harry's waist and tipped his head back with the other so Harry could look him in the eyes,

"You wouldn't have loved me if I'd told you that I was the one who had killed Crouch and Greyback. You would have been terrified of me…You would have been repulsed by me… I had to become him because I wanted you to understand… I wanted you to be ready to love me when I would step into your life…"

Harry held his gaze and there was a maelstrom of emotions swirling in them,

"Is this the real you or is he the real you?"

He knew his answer would determine their future, but this time if he lied, he knew Harry would immediately know… He was testing him… Harry was testing him, and he had to pass…He absolutely had to pass,

"He's a part of me…"

Harry closed his eyes and then inquired softly,

"So which part of you raped Abe?"

For something that had been spoken so softly, it hit him like a sledgehammer, and he didn't know what to say. He was trapped and anything that he would say at this point would only hurt Harry more and he was afraid he'd leave… His heart was thudding in his chest and his mind was whirling as he struggled to come with an answer. Harry released his hold on his shirt and cupped his face,

"Be honest with me… Which part of you raped Abe?"

He stared into his inquisitive emerald eyes and felt everything come to a halt inside him as he stuttered,

"I… I raped him…"

His head fell as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying fruitlessly to stop the tears from flowing…waiting for that moment when Harry would deprive him of his touch and walk away from him forever. That didn't happen though…Harry drew closer to him and he felt his warm breath against his lips when he spoke,

"Tom… I can't help but love you even though I tried so hard no to in the past three hours… I can't help but want you…I know I'll die without you…"

He kept his eyes firmly shut as he whispered hoarsely,

"I'll die without you too."

He felt the way Harry wiped away the tears from his cheeks. This gentleness was the last thing he'd expected from him after everything,

"Look at me, Tom."

He reluctantly opened his eyes and held Harry's gaze as he spoke,

"You love me, don't you?"

He nodded as he tried to discern what was going on Harry's head through his eyes but he couldn't…

"Yes."

Harry inquired softly,

"More than anything?"

There was no question about that,

"Of course."

Harry pleaded softly,

"Then do what I'm asking you to do. Please. Just leave all this behind. Come with me. We'll go, leave the country, change our names, get new identities…"

He cupped Harry's face as he spoke,

"We will. We'll do all that. Just as soon as I'm done with those Bastards."

Harry's hands dropped from his face,

"Why can't you just let it go?"

He leaned closer to him,

"How can I just let it go? I'll never forget it. What they did to you…"

Harry pushed away his hands and yelled,

"I'm standing right here, Tom, stop talking about me in the past tense!"

There was the sound of gunshots and then a blast…Followed by screams.

Harry looked rattled,

"What was that?"

"I don't know,"

He said, taking out his gun from the holster and making sure it was loaded,

"But it looks like we might be under attack."

Harry sounded afraid when he spoke,

"Under attack?"

He pressed a quick kiss to his lips as he whispered,

"Just… stay behind me, okay?"

He led the way through the forest. There were more gunshots, more screaming, and he quickened his pace, making sure that Harry was right behind him at all times. They ran into someone…One of his men,

"Garret…"

Garret opened his mouth to speak but a bullet tore through him and he saw him falling face-first into the ground. The only thing he felt in that moment was the growing concern for Harry's safety. He had to get him away from here now. Before he could grab Harry and run, a man came out from behind the tree, carrying a rifle. He would have taken a shot at him but someone yelled,

"Drop your weapon, Riddle! And we won't hurt him."

He turned to find a bunch of strange men surrounding them and one of them had his weapon pointed at Harry. The math was simple. There were just too many of them and of he made one wrong move, they would… No, he couldn't afford to think in those terms. He lowered his gun to the ground and dropped it before the men dragged them both to a clearing…


End file.
